Living Anew
by Project 0mega
Summary: Cyan Heart and her people were thrown into another dimension in a last attempt to stop her long war. Only to be entangled by Hyperdimension's (Mainly Neptune's) problems. Follow Cyan Heart in her life to live in this new dimension with Noire, her involvement with her new comrades, and her descent into madness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Okay everyone I called this meeting to talk about Gold Heart." I say.

"She has been getting out of hand lately ma'am." Says Saria, one of my generals.

"She's killed three of our squads on our own turf!" Someone else in the room yells.

I sit up in my chair before answering. "That's why I called this meeting so we can decide what to do about it. She's broke our truce and declared war on us yet again."

"What pissed her off this time?" A captain asks.

I run a hand through my hair. "I've declined her offer again." I look up at everyone in the room while continuing. "Most of you would think that it's selfish but I know her more than you think. Even though she's my daughter. She wants us to mate and produce another CPU, and when that CPU is created she will kill me and raise the child as she likes." And that wouldn't go over well in the long run.

"Can't we blow her island out of the sky like the last two?" Saria asks.

I shake my head putting, my elbows on the table with my hands put together. "I don't think so. We had Gold Heart's help in killing Gray and Violet Heart. We don't have the firepower to do it on our own at the moment." I say before grabbing and shuffling through the papers.

"What do you suppose we do then?" Someone asks.

I sigh deeply. This is becoming more and more stressful. "We need to distract them long enough to build that weapon Jessy designed." I say, motioning to where she was standing in the back of the room. I motion for her to come forward. "Since this is your specialty can you come forward and tell everyone what it does?" Jessy is our top scientist but she gets really shy when speaking to crowds.

She nervously takes a few steps forward while saying."We've been working on a biobomb. One that's meant to turn everything living into ash within a certain radius."

"That would mean that it would harm civilians." Someone in the back says.

"Have we truly come to this. Harming innocent lives to reach our goals?" Says the captain. More voices rang out from the crowd and I whistle to quiet them.

"Sadly yes. This war has gone on for long enough. 214 years to be exact, and Sam and I have been through every second of it. Hell, within the last thirteen thousand years I've been here we've only had about two thousand years of peace. I'm sorry everyone, but a couple thousand lives seem more reasonable than hundreds of thousands if this continues on." I say finishing my rant with a sad tone.

I've seen too many things and my people die to this bullshit. I never wanted to participate. I just wanted them to just destroy each other but I knew the last person would turn their attention on us. So I got our army ready and we only acted on defense for years before we were forced to switch tactics. We may be behind on the quantity of our weapons but ours have always been the strongest. Everyone besides Samantha and I have only known war for generations. Not the joy and peace we had. I don't care what we have to do to win anymore. I just want this to be over with.

Sam pats my back and I untense. I didn't realize I was. "Zoey is right, at the beginning we had 13.3 million people, now we barely have over a hundred thousand, they outnumber us now seven to one. If this keeps up we will all die, We need to finish this when we can." I smile at her in thanks.

The doors then bash open and a soldier runs in. "Ma'am, Gold Heart's attacking! She's using her drones but they have these devices on the bottom of them."

"She's been talking about a project". I mumble before getting up and sprinting out of the room, down the halls, and out the front doors while pushing past people on the way.

When I get out of the main doors I see hundreds of drone's surrounding our island. Except they weren't aiming at anything besides themselves. Only one of them was a different color and there were rays of different colors were spreading between each one and connecting with the other drones.

"She's completed it". I say in disbelief. She's been trying to make a force field for years, and she's going to trap us in it.

I point at a nearby soldier. "Tell them to fire the T53's at the silver one NOW!" The shield has almost surrounded us by now. I would order it over the radio myself but my radio broke last mission and I haven't replaced it. He grabs his radio and starts yelling commands.

Within seconds a dozen artillery cannons fire and hit their marks. I snatch his binoculars and look at the direction of the silver drone, but it only had a crack on it! "Again!" The cannons fire again. When the dust clears revealing further damage, but it was still functional. "One more time!" Everything then turns pitch black and all my strength abandons me. A single boom and a flash lit the place up. The artillery round hits the drone, finally destroying it, letting some light return. I fall to my knees and look up to see the moon. Wasn't the sun just up? The darkness starts to eat at the edge of my vision and I fall forward into unconsciousness.

-Time Skip-

I wake up to Sam shaking me. "What happened?" I ask looking up at her.

She helps me up while she answers. "I don't know. As soon as the shield was completed everyone's energy left them and went unconscious. All the other drones then fell out of the sky."

I look around seeing some of the older buildings have collapsed and several drones lie inert on the ground.

I open my mouth to yell a command but Sam stopped me. "Don't worry. Every available hand is helping the trapped and clearing the debris already."

I transform into my HDD form and run around for the next few hours helping lift items due to all the batteries, and plants shut down. After I get done moving a metal I-beam a Private runs up to me. "Ma'am you need to see this".

"See what?" I ask with agitation creeping in my voice.

"There are two other landmasses that are near us" Two? There should only be one. I quickly fly up and land on a taller building while taking the binoculars out of my inventory. I hold them up to my eyes and look around. Holy shit. He wasn't lying. How the hell are their two other landmasses, that are surrounded by water, when there should only be one?

Written by:Project Omega

Edited by: XYZDreadnought

Please review about what you all think of it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not expecting any but I'm asking anyways. I'm asking for people who is experienced in hyperdimension neptunia. I've been doing research on the monsters and lands but I need help with my storyline and names for some of it. I know how I want most of the plot but it's getting to those key spots that's hard for me while I'm trying to drag it out in between them. If anyone wants to help please PM me. Thank you all for reading. (And since I didn't say this in the last chapter ,and I'm only saying it once, I only own my characters, lands, and most of the plot)

 **Chapter 2**

I jump down and shut down my HDD. I point at the private. "Get four teams together and go to the different capitals. I'm heading to the one in southeast corner. And tell them I want reports within and every 24 hours."

"Ma'am , yes, ma'am." He says, saluting and running off down the road to the main headquarters.

Sam got a worried look on her face. "Why are you going to one? You are needed here. " She asks.

I chuckle. "You can govern a lot better than I ever could. I'm going because that city looks exactly like Platinum Heart."

Realization washed over her face and she smirks. "You're seeing if there's a CPU there and if she's like your lover."

My face turns red and I slap her shoulder. "It's not because of that! I just want to see if they are familia…...Fine you're right". I say crossing my arms and puffing my cheeks out. My will crumpling under her look. If there are CPU's here I wonder if they're the same. My main concern is if they are anything like Liz. When she went crazy I was forced to kill her. It destroyed me on the inside.

Sam pats my back. "I'm only messing with you. We both know how you felt when she died."

We were together for almost 9 thousand years. "I'm gonna get going." I say pointing with my thumb behind me.

She holds up a finger while fishing something out of her pocket. "Remember to take your meds." She says handing me a small box with a red circle and a cyan cross in the center.

I groan. "I hate taking this. It turns me into a complete airhead." Sam responds by giving a stern look, oh shit."If I have anything to do with it you'll be taking it so you don't go insane again! When Liz died it severed your link to her and you went insane. So unless we find a cure or another CPU that's willing wants to link with you. Take it. If I even hear that your not taking it. I'll have you dragged here so I can force it down your throat."

I hold my hands up. That was not a good time. I destroyed most of Violet Heart's domain, and it took Sam and my elite soldiers to restrain me. Sam had me locked up for over 13 years till they found a solution. "Damn lady, your going to make this poor girl piss herself." I say putting a hand where my heart is.

She rolls her eyes and punches me in the chest.

"Ooph!"

"I'm serious. I went through 13 years of hell to get you back to normal and I'm not going to have that ruined because you don't want to be an airhead for a couple hours. Besides that. Have a good time, but remember once every two days."

I nod and give her a quick hug. "I'll be back in a month alright." I say transforming and quickly fly off before she could give me another lecture. She's a great friend but she can be overprotective sometimes.

I get to the outskirts of the city within half an hour. Landing, I shut down my HDD. Alright. Time to reach the city. I start off at a quick pace and find a path almost instantly. I hope they call everything the same here, otherwise it might be awkward to ask for directions. After an hour of jogging I reach the edge of the city. It's a bit larger than I thought. I slow down to a walk before approaching a woman that was passing by. "Excuse me ma'am. Can you point me to the Basilicom please?"

She turns and points in a direction. "It's down that road about 6-7 blocks, Its the building with the wings."

"Thank you ma'am." I say, and walk down said road.

While heading to the Basilicom I observed my surroundings. This place looks more like Liz's every minute. It's just has a different layout. I watch as everyone was going about their own business, teenages window shopping or chatting in groups, elderly feeding birds, men and women in suits walking with phones to their ears, and children running and laughing down the streets without a care in the world. It was peaceful and lively, it was clear none of them lived in fear.

I sigh. Things used to be like this before the war. I step out of the way as a couple kids run by. I smile and continue on. Hopefully things will be like this again someday.

Nearby a business woman drops her bag and her belongings spill onto the ground, I stop to help her pick them up.

"Thank you." She says looking up at my face. One of her eyebrows raise a little bit. "Why are your eyes two different colors if you don't mind me asking?" My hand shoots up to where my sunglasses were. Damn they've fallen off.

I stand up and say "They've always been like this." My natural eye color is a grayish blue and in my HDD state they're cyan. If I don't take my meds they start to blend into a swirl, and I haven't taken them for the past week due to the war preparations. Sam's going to beat my ass if she finds out. I can live without it for a few more days.

I quickly make my way into the Basilicom. I walk straight up to an attendant. "I need to talk to your CPU." I say.

"She is busy at the moment." Most likely bullshit, It's the same crap they usually say.

"Tell her I have information on the new landmass."

He stops typing and leans forward. "And what is this information?"

I shake my head while saying "I'm telling no one but her."

He gets an irritated look. He opens his mouth to angrily retort, but looks behind me and becomes calm instantly. "Hello Lady Uni." He says bowing his head.

I turn and see a girl in her late teens that has red eyes and black hair in twin ponytails. "Are you the CPU?"

She shakes her head. "No. My sister is though. I'm only a candidate."

Candidate? What the hell is that? I'll ask her later.

"May I speak to both of you? It concerns the new landmass that showed up yesterday."

She thinks for about a minute before crossing her arms and saying "Tell me and I'll relay it to my sister."

Oh come on already. I need to talk to her personally. "I cannot, If you want me to just tell you. I need to do so without prying eyes or ears." I say in a voice that was much nicer than I wanted it to be.

Her eyes narrowed before saying "Alright, follow me." She turns and walks through a door and I follow her. We go down down a bunch of hallways before she stops and opens a door for me. I nod to her before entering. She follows me in and shuts the door behind her. "My sister is busy right now. So, what's the news you bring about the new landmass?"She asks.

I smile. She wont believe me at first but I'll show her. "I'm their CPU."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That's the end of chapter 2. I've gotten a review and PM asking a few things. One of the things was to shorten the chapters a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"If you are a CPU. Then why can't i sense your share energy?" Uni asks.

Good question, it is most likely my share and negative energy canceling each other out, which is not good because my share energy should be overshadowing my negative one... Oh yeah, I haven't been taking that 'medicine'. "I've gotten good at hiding it". I lie.

"Alright. Transform and fight me to prove that you're a CPU". She says before transforming.

That is one big ass gun. It then disintegrates and a sword replaces it {I don't know if she uses one but for this scene she's going to be using one}.

"Are you not going to transform?" She asks pointing her sword.

I shake my head and raise my hands. "I want to see how well I can do against you in my normal form".

She gets herself in a defensive stance. She's most likely underestimating me but eh, she'll soon learn not to. I rush forward and slam my palm into her chest before she had time to react. The hit sent her into the other room through the wall. In hindsight we probably should've done this outside. I walk over to her,pulling out my handgun and unloading the clip of paint rounds into her chest.

"And now you're dead or severely injured, if you're lucky". I say.

She looked up at me in disbelief. "How did you move that fast? You moved across the room in a blink of an eye".

"That's for me to know and you to find out". I transform and hold my hand out to pick her up. "Here's my proof that I'm a CPU. Name's Cyan heart, or Zoey in my normal form".

She grabs my hand and I pull her up. "Mine is Uni, or Black Sister". She undoes transformation when she gets on her feet. "That is indeed a transformation, but its not like ours. How is that?" She mumbles to herself.

I'm going to push my luck to see the CPU. "Now that I've shown you what I am. Am I able to see your sister?"

She ponders over it for a few minutes before she sighs saying "I guess so, I just hope she doesn't get mad about it".

We walk halfway across the room before I say "You do need to explain about this wall as well."

She stops and her face whitens. Imma have fun teasing her in the future. I pat her on the back. "Don't worry about it. Just say I put you through the wall because you wanted to see my strength and I put a little too much force into it".

Some color returned on her face. "She'll yell at you then".

I smile and walk ahead. "I'll be fine. I've been in multiple wars, I'm used to being yelled at." I kept walking because I know she would be giving me a weird look. I don't want to explain it, At least not for now anyways. Hopefully that's our last war for along while. My nation's seen too much of it.

Uni catches up to me quickly, thankfully not asking any questions. "She should be working in her room right now." She says.

I nod my head. "Alright".

"Why are you staying in your HDD form?"

"So that I can show your sister I'm a CPU."

As we were walking down the halls, people kept staring at me and started talking amongst themselves. I guess they are curious about who I am and why I'm with Uni.

When we reach the other side of the Basilicom we finally reached our destination. Uni knocks on the door. "Noire?"

When there wasn't an answer she knocks again. She waits a few moments before opening the door and going inside, and I follow her right in. Judging from Uni's reaction this doesn't happen very often, or at all. The room seemed finet the bed was made, papers were in neat stacks on the desk. I walk over to the closet and look inside. At the back of the room there was an open door to another room. {I forget if the cosplaying room was in the anime or in another fanfic please review me the answer} I look back at Uni. "Hey Uni there's a room over here.".

"Really?" She asks walking over.

I motion into the closet and look back into it to see a sword being thrusted at me. I immediately grab the back of the blade and yank it out of the wielder's grasp. Causing the wielder to stumble forward where I grabbed the front of their clothing and tossed the person into the room. Bet that surprised them.

"Noire!" Eh whoops. Noire's Face was tinged red "Who the hell are you!"

She yells.

"Cyan heart at your service!"

"Sis. What are you wearing?"

Sorry for the short and late chapter. My computer's acting strange and refuses to work sometimes. Please review and tell me what you think and if I made any mistakes or errors. Thank you all for reading.

Written by: Project Omega

Edited by: XYZDreadnought


	4. Chapter 4: Establishing a Life

Thank you to the people that reviewed. I know that I am messing up with the sentences but I am unaware on where and I'll work on making the paragraphs a little smaller. I didn't come up with the negative energy bit until recently and I thought it would be fun to mess around with the idea. At the end of the chapter are some skills I thought up for Zoey and I'm askin if anyone wants to help think up some and review/pm them that would be helpful. Something to help you guys think up some is that she specializes in healing, summoning, speed, and strength.

Chapter 4

Noire looks down, blushes, and quickly transforms. "It was a gift, and I thought it would be rude not to try it on." She says.

Noire then turns to me before Uni could say anything further. "So your the CPU of that new landmass. How do I know your not hostile?" She gets herself in a defense stance.

I grin. "If I wanted to do harm I already would've taken care of both of you."

Noire scoffs. "Prove that you can beat the Goddess of Lastation."

Large ego much. My grin somehow widens more. Making Uni step back and Noire to lose her smirk. "My pleasure. Split Second."

Time slowed while I walked forward. I smirked at her and took a look around. What shall I do to her? An evil grin over takes my face. I sprint to their kitchen and grab a whip cream container. I run back down to her room while grabbing a towel.

Let's get some blackmail material. I grab Noire and put her on the bed. I slice her skinsuit up with one of my daggers. I put her in a lewd position while putting whip cream on her privates. Ohh I can do so much right now. I take out my phone and take a few photos. Knowing my time will be up soon. I grab the towel and quickly wipe her off. I go into her closest and pick out the sexiest costume she has and put it on her. I then take one of her sheets and hogtie her. When the skill wore off I slam the rest of the whip cream container in her face and jumping back. (It'll be explained why she doesn't have to follow the skill throughout in a later chapter)

Shows you to taunt me. Noire gasps and start struggling in her bonds. Good luck with that I've tied them good. Uni was looking back between Noire and I with shock in her eyes. When she sees what Noire is wearing she busted out laughing.

Sadly with the time I had. I could only find a maid costume. Wish I had time to look in more detail in there. She had to have at least 100 in there on racks.

Noire finally wipes her face off on her bed and loos down to what she was wearing. She freezes in shock and stares at herself. Her face becoming very red. Haven't been able to pull something like this for years.

I give a quick wave to Uni. "How bout you help your sister. I'll be back in the morning to talk to you guys." I walk out and make my way out of the basilicom.

Right before I exit into the main room I hear Noire yell. "How dare you do this!" I chuckle before I leave the building. What should I do now? I doubt I'll be allowed back into the basilicom for the rest of the day. Heck I need Noire to calm down abit.

I go to a nearby cafe' and sit at a table. I take out my wallet and look inside it. Hopefully they take paper bills here. If not I might get away with using my card. I get up and go to the counter.

"What can I get you today?" the Woman asks.

"Can I get a vanilla cappuccino with some of those donuts?" I ask her.

She gets it ready and says "That'll be nine credits."

I take out the bills out of my wallet. "You guys accept these? If not I have my card."

She gives me a questioning look. "Paper bills haven't been used in years I've heard. The card should be fine." (I don't know what they used to hold currency so I'm going with this for now. And the card is like a chip the size of a credit card but twice as thick)

I hand it to her and she runs it through the scanner. She types a few times on the machine before running it though it again.

"That's weird. It says it can't find the amount on card. Usually it says how much or an error."

I sigh in defeat. Guess I'll have to work for a little bit then. "I'm sorry. I'll have to go and see what's wrong with my card."

"Hey it's fine. Count this as a gift from me. As long as you buy me a drink this weekend." She scribbles something onto my cup before handing me it along with the box of donuts. I smile uneasily and scratch the back of my neck. Should I accept? I haven't went out with anyone in years. I guess I can try.

"Sure. I'll call Thursday to find out the plans."

Her smile turns into a grin. I give her a quick wave before leaving. I don't know if accepting was the right thing but, I'm at least going to act in it.

Taking a sip of my drink I moan. I've only had black coffee for the last 600 years. Don't even get me started on the donuts.

Now where can I get a job? I walk down the road looking at the buildings looking for any offers. Is there a guild here? I remember having one in my nation until all the wars started happening.

I wander around for an hour before I finally find one. I walk inside and walk up to the counter. "How can I sign up to be a guild member?" I ask.

"Let me see your ID." She replies.

Damn. I don't have a valid one here. I scratch the back of my neck. "Yeah about that. I've lived up north till recently so I've never been able to get one." Let's see how this plays out.

"Lucky for you we make those. Just fill out this form. After that I'll need a blood sample and then I'll take a picture." She slides a form across the desk and I grab it along with a pen.

I give her a quick nod before taking a seat nearby. Alright let's get this over with. Name: Zoey Smith. Since I've never had a last name I'm putting the one of my oracle's. Age: …… Um. I'll put 18 even though I'm physically 16. The rest of the questions was similar. Just asking for height, weight, allergies, and whatnot.

I hand it to her once I'm done and she types it into the computer. "Alright sign your signature onto that please." She says putting a device onto the table. I grab the pen attached to it and sign my name on it.

She takes the device back and puts it into the desk. "Alright give me a quick smile."

I smile as she holds up the camera and clicks the button. "Alright. Now you are in the system so if you lose your card you can get a new one. Now just poke your finger onto this and we are done."

She holds up a small device and I put my right index finger on it and I feel it prick my finger. She then pulls out an alcohol wipe sanitises it. When the results pop up her smile disappears for a split second. The machine must of picked up the share or negative energy. Maybe both.

She reaches under the desk and pulls out the card with the complete info. "Alright. All we need to do now is sign you up as a guild member. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes. Oh by the way. Due you have one of these?"

She holds up a credit card(a chip that's been explained earlier) I shook my head. "Let's get one set up for you then. It's what we use to hold and exchange credits."

I nod my head in Acknowledgement. (I don't think that's how you spell it. I may be wrong.) It takes about 10 minutes to set everything up. I had to give her my ID back so she can put the guild symbol onto it.

"Now you qualify as a guild member. Which quest do you want to do?"

I slide over to the panel and scroll through the available quest. Let's do the doggoo and ancient dragon. Since they are close to each other. "I want to do these two." I say.

"Are you sure. Due you at least want to wait on a team for the Ancient dragon?"

"It's fine.I'll have them done by tonight."

"Well good luck."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Like I've said. I'm organizing notes and adding to them. Now due to Zoey having both Share and Negative energy in her, she has five forms. One human, two for share, and two for negative. Which will be explained in the beginning of next chapter on her descriptions. If anyone has or want to create a guild quest sheet for difficulty, earnings, ect. Please do because I'll have to look into it a bit more to do so myself. Thank you all for reading and please review your opinions.

Skills

Chains of delusion- Caster summons chains that comes from the shadows that restrain or attack the enemy. (Antishare)

Hell's paradise-Caster punches the ground to form an array 30ft wide that summons hundreds of small shadow creatures. (Antishare)

Revival Protocol- Caster flash heals all allies within 100ft. (Share)

Retrieval Protocol- Caster revives and flash heals allies or specific targets that have been dead for up to two months. (Both)

Internal Damnation- Caster reaches inside themselves and pulls out a ball of energy before slamming it into the ground to cause everything living in small radius to become dust and their soul/energy to go into the caster.Takes 20 seconds to perform.(Antishare)

Soul Reap- A strong attack ment for the caster to zoom forward and cause their hand to go through the opponent to take their soul/energy. Ment for small through modernity sized opponents. (Antishare)

Split second- Allows the caster to move almost as fast as time to deliver a thousand strikes to the enemy in a second. The attacks themselves are weak but build up. (Share)


	5. Chapter 5: Meetings and Completings

Right now here descriptions are (in order) Human, CPU, Dark CPU, Next Form, and Negative next form (Looks like a dark CPU from Mega dimension but full visor, Cyan color theme, and is a head taller)

Age: 16, 20, 19, 20

Height: 5'4", 5'6", 5'5", 5'7"

Weight: 134lb, 152lb, 150lb, 150lb

Hair color(All short): Blond, Blond w/ Cyan highlights, Black w/ Cyan highlights, Pure Cyan

Eye color: Stormy blue, Cyan, Pure black, Pure Cyan

Weapon: Daggers, Gauntlets, Chains, Greatsword

And all my OCS and skills are on a document (https/docs./document/d/14RtL1oIxe-hCIP4HDTBRq5Beqff0IAXRKRk2i5J6BD0/edit?usp=drivesdk) if anyone wants to view what I have.

Chapter 5

I reach the clearing of the Ancient Dragon with ease. It's head was turned io my direction. I may die if Sam finds out about this buuut. "Let's see how far into the dark side I've fallen."

It gets up and roars at me. I only smirk in return. "Chains of Delusion."

Dozens of black chains launch out of the ground beneath the dragon and start wrapping themselves around the beast bringing it down to the ground. I walk up to its snout and flick one of the chains.

"At least I still have share energy still being active. The chains don't have a purple glow."

I close my right hand into a fist and the chains start tightening. After a few seconds it's health bar started dropping like a rock. It tried to roar in pain but all that escaped was a whimper.

When the health bar depleted the dragon burst into polygons while the chains sunk back into the ground. One down, one to go. If I'm correct the dogoos are south-east from here.

I quickly make my way over. Eager to get the quest over with. I didn't even realize I reached where they were until I tripped on one and face planted.

"Ow." I get up and stretch. "Let's get this over with. Split Second." I unsheath my daggers and rush forward. Taking out the dogoos a few at a time. The skill wore off when I reach the last of the dogoos. Two bullets then rip through me. One in my right side and the other through my right hip.

I stand still with a really annoyed expression on my face. I drop both my daggers on the last two dogoos,killing them both, and I turn around.

The woman, teen I'd guess, that shot me was frozen in shock. She had short brown hair with a blue overcoat. She could tell I wasn't in a very good mood. The only reason I haven't attacked her yet was because I did kinda appear out of thin air to her.

I can't believe I didn't see her. We stared at each other for a few minutes until a rustle in to my right drew our gazes. A woman with peach colored hair that was holding a big needle was walking towards us. Where the hell?

"Ah you already got all of them. Who is this Iffy?"

Who is me who are you and who the hell in their right minds carries a big ass needle as a weapon? Now I'm wondering who made it for her.

That seemed to snap 'Iffy' out of her stupor. "A person that may be very pissed off right now."

Ding ding ding. We have a winner. "Did you shoot her Iffy. You didn't have to be so mean to her. Here let me look and your wounds."

The girl walks up and starts looking at the bullet wounds. "You really don't need to." I say. She really didn't my HP bar only dropped one percent.

"I'm a nurse don't worry. Apologize Iffy!"

"I-i-i'm sorry ma'am." a light green glow came over my wounds and after a few seconds they closed back up. Wish I had healing like that. Mine's awesome for major injuries but I can't waste it on stuff like this.

"Just watch out next time." I say reaching down and pick up my daggers. Ugg. I'll have to repair the clothes now. Wait a minute. I reach into my pocket and pull out the box of 'medicine'. It had a decent size hole going through it. Well guess I can't take it anymore.

"Hello I'm Compa." She says holding out her hand. I dropped the box and shook her hand.

"My name's Zoey."

"Want to come with us on our picnic? We have plenty of food." Compa asks.

Uhhhhh. "Suure?"

She then grabbed Iffy's and my hand and started dragging us away. "Let's go then." This is going to be fun.

~Time skip~

The outing with Iffy and Compa was fun. The food was definitely great I'll have to amit. They were only the because of the picnic. Hopefully we run back into each other again. Without the shooting first though. It was kind of funny how Iffy gave me jealous glares when Compa would pay more attention to me more.

I turned in the quest and I got a small fortune from both since I did them by myself.

Sam is definitely going to kill me now. Apparently the medicine was easy to make and that was almost a months supply. I should've put it in my inventory. Then they wouldn't have broken.

She could make more but our lab needs to be repaired and they need to restore our power grid. I collapse onto the hotel bed and start messing with my device. Trying to get it connected to their network. IL most likely have to buy one of theirs until I reprogram mine a little bit.

Then again I don't have the equipment for that. I'm going to wait a month or so before going back to my land to get some stuff or stay there.

I grab the cheese cake from besides me and slowly start eating it. I'm so glad I can't gain weight. I'm going to eat a shit ton of food while I'm here. We didn't have that many options for a few hundred years. I wonder how my citizens will be like when we start making all this stuff again.

Also everyone will be aloud to leave when these new places are deemed safe. I'd give it a few weeks. I sigh deeply. I wonder how many would still be loyal to me after awhile. Most of them will most likely leave for better lives here.

I take a big bite of cheesecake and savor the taste. I wouldn't blame them. I'd probably in courage it. A song suddenly burst out of my phone signaling I'm getting a call.

"Yes?" I ask answering it.

"How's things going over there?" Sam asks.

"Doing alright. Pissed off a goddess and did a few quest. You know the usual."

She sighs. "You already pissed her off. At least you haven't beaten your record yet. What did ya do?"

"You know this and that."

"We quit being in war not even two days ago and you're already pissing people off. Great job. You taken that medicine yet?"

"I was going to take it right before I went to sleep or right when I wake up."

"You better. Remember what I said."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Kiss my ass. I'm gunnar get going. Inform me if anything major happens tell me alright." I say to her jokingly.

"Alright. I will jackass. Talk to ya later." She says laughing a little before hanging up.

My cheesecake slides off the bed and crashes onto the floor.

Yep this is going to be so much fun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thank you all for reading. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6:Messing up and battle of Lowee

Alright longest chapter yet. This chapter takes a sudden dark shift. Talk to the co about that he wrote it.

 **Chapter 6**

I chuckle to myself walking up to the basilicom. I want to see how Noire reacts with this costume I got here. I don't remember who's the costume is based off of but its a skin tight dark grey and dark violet jumpsuit that cups the breasts though it still exposes them a bit and the valley between them, it has no back but has some armor covering the the breasts no more than the jumpsuit to crotch area as well as arm and shin guards with longs socks and traditional ninja sandals with a butterfly like scarf and armor covering the the breasts to crotch area as well as black arm, shin guards and traditional ninja sandals with the jumpsuit acts as socks. A violet and bronze butterfly like scarf and black headband add style to the whole outfit. I even wrapped it up. I walk up to one of the staff, gladly it isn't that guy from yesterday isn't here, and ask "Can you notify Lady Noire that Zoey Smith is here I have some urgent business to attend to with her?"

"Yes give me a moment please." The staff said picking up the phone and calling up. A few moments later she puts down the phone. She points to one of the doors that lead further into the basilicom. "She says to send you right up. Just take that door and then the elevator that's on the right side."

"Thank you." I say following her instructions and taking the elevator to the ninth floor to Noire and Uni's living quarters. When the elevator door opens up I immediately see Noire standing there with her sword being thrusted at me. I grab it and twisted it out of her grip. I just grin at her. "You're a couple thousand years too young to outdo me."

Her face grows red and she takes a couple deep breaths to calm herself to return to her normal color. She then tells me in a cold tone "I was testing myself against you to see how much I need to improve."

"If you wanted to do that you could've just asked for a duel. Oh I got something for ya too."

I hold out the gift and she gives me a weird look before taking it. She opens it and sees the costume. She brightens up and mutters "I didn't have this one yet!" She then realizes that she's not the only one in the room. She then blushes "Not that I wouldn't have gotten it eventually you to already know about my hobby. I need to try this on now Uni turn around I'm going to change."

Uni turns to look away and I was going to do the same but Noire stopped me "Oh no you don't! You got me this so you have to watch me change into it!" I blush she's going to make me watch her change sure I saw her naked but this is a little too forward than what I'm used to.

I lean on the wall watching her change into it. I wonder what Uni thinks about Noire's hobby. Judging on how she acted yesterday she didn't know that Noire did it. Noire must've hid it good for her not to know. When she was done she presented herself as the actual character. I just did a slow clap for her and Uni takes a quick peak at Noire before looking away again. "Thank you for this but don't think this will make me forgive you for what you did yesterday."

"I didn't expect it to." I say giving her a big grin. At least she doesn't know what I fully did to her or else she'd blow a fuse.

She blushes a little bit before saying "I'm going to change back into my normal clothes I'll be back." She says quickly making her way out of the living room into the hall. I turn towards Uni. "Does she only wear that dress like thing. I've seen her wear it yesterday as well?"

"Yeah she's been wearing that outfit for a long time. I've seen her wear a few different ones just mainly that one."

Noire then comes back out wearing something different than she was earlier. She now was wearing a dark gray tank top exposing her midriff with detached sleeves, with a matching thigh length skirt and shin length grey boots, and knee high blue socks.

I felt the laughter building up and I immediately turned it into a coughing fit. It does look good on her but compared to the outfit she was wearing earlier. It makes it look like she's trying to appear younger.

Noire looked a little uneasy. "This is one of my old outfits I used to wear and I wanted to try it out." What's with her and these designs. Doesn't she just have a normal clothes like a t-shirt and jeans. Then again that's what I'm wearing with knee high boots right now.

When I got done coughing I say "Now from what I'm hearing from these Lastation residents you work your ass off. So I was wondering if you could take a break and give me a tour of your nation?"

She ponders over it for a few moments before saying "I will but I'm only doing this to show you how great my nation is."

I motion to the elevator. "After you madam." I say doing a small bow. She marches past me and yanks me into the elevator and hit the first floor button. I let out a small curse not expecting her to do that. "Alright. Where are we going first?"

"We are going to the eastern district first."

~Time Skip~

For most of the day we walked around lastation. We stopped by many stores to look at what they had, mainly me because my nation hasn't had anything like them or awhile now. I've heard that some people are trying to start up a few. By the time we decided to go back to her basilicom we both were holding a bag each.

I look over to Noire. "Want to take a quick stop at that ice cream place before we head back to your basilicom?"

"Sure."

We both walk up to the ice cream stand. I ordered a vanilla cone while Noire got a chocolate. We were walking away when someone bumped into me causing me to smear my ice cream on my cheek. Before I could wipe it off Noire leans over and licks it off. I stare at her in shock and she acts like she didn't do anything. I chose not to say anything and kept on walking besides her.

When we got back to the basilicom there was a young teen there with short lilac hair wearing a white hoodie dress with blue and purple striped thigh high socks and blue and purple shoes. Noire slouches for a second while muttering "Damn it." Guess she knows the girl.

The girl turns away from the staff she was talking to and notices Noire. She waves and yells "Hey lonely heart!" I turn towards Noire and smirk.

"Workaholic" I cough into my hand. "Sorry some of the ice cream went down the wrong pipe." she just elbows me and marches forwards. She grabs the back of the girls hoodie and drags her back into the basilicom and I follow behind them.

"Come on nowa you don't need to be so rough." She gasps. "Are you dragging me to your layer to have your way with m-" She was forcefully shut up when Noire shoved the rest of her ice cream into the girls mouth. I don't know how much longer I can keep up my straight face at this point. When we get into the elevator Noire lets go of the girl's hoodie.

The girl finally noticed I was standing there. "Have you've finally made a friend Nowa. Hello I don't believe we have met. I'm Neptune, also known as Purple Heart." Noire gives Neptune a glare. So this is another CPU.

I pop the last of the ice cream cone in my mouth and hold out my hand. "My name's Zoey. Also known as Cyan Heart."

"Oh is your nation the floating one that's north west of here?"

The elevator opens up and we walk in. Me sitting in the closest chair. "Yes. That is my nation even though we are recovering from our war that was happening in my former dimension."

"You were in war up until now? We had a console war until Neptune here stopped it but it was only between us four CPUs." Noire says.

"I've been in many wars in my 13 thousand year life. Most of them involved both me and my nation. We are currently recovering from the one we just got done from."

"How damaged is your nation right now?"

"I didn't find out how bad but the pieces I've saw were pretty beat up. Kinda why my men and I have spread out between your four nations to see if you all are alright and we can set up trade agreements."

"We can set one up real quick." Noire says.

I wave her off. "We can set one up later tonight if you don't mind. Now. I have a little too much energy. You two want to do a little duel against me?"

Neptune immediately accepted saying "Yes. I will show you the powers of the protagonist."

I just give her a blank stare. "What?"

"Just ignore her. I'll join in because I'm going to prove that I'm better that Neptune here."

I clap my hands together and get up. "Alright. Is there a good place to fight near here?" I look at Noire and ask.

"Yeah there is one closeby. Follow me." She says transforming and flew out of the balcony doors with Neptune following suit. I transform and look at my hair. Most of my blond hair have turned black. Guess I'm falling into the Negative Energy faster than I thought. I follow them into a clearing. When we touch down I transform back to my human form.

"Alright I'm going to test my human form against your CPU ones."

"Are you sure you might get hurt?" Neptune asks. She looks and act a lot more mature in that form.

I summon my daggers and motion at them. "Yeah I'm sure. Come at me?"

Noire doesn't waste a second dashing at me swing her broadsword in a heavy diagonal cleave aiming for my torso. Thinking fast I deftly parry the strike knocking her blade up and quickly stab her in the gut before back flipping over Neptune's strike that almost hit me 'Wow she's pretty fast but not enough.' still in mid air I kicked Neptune the back of her head to launch myself into another backflip and landing my feet smirking as my blood starts pumping this was fun.

Dashing back into the fight I give Noire several lightning fast slashes overwhelming her guard and littering her skin tight suit in cuts before giving her a devastating spin kick to her head knocking her out of her HDD form.

Neptune get's back up from her dirt nap and charges me, I barely manage to dodge in time in a cut lands on my cheek and my eyes narrow and I feel my dark side come to the surface and I brutally begin laying into Neptune with painfully stabs I twists the daggers once they stab into her to cause more pain and damage knocking her out of her HDD form. I smirk evil and slash her left eye from brow to her jaw before savagely stabbing her right eye digging my dagger into her eye relishing in her screams of pain as I twist my dagger destroying her right eye having a bit of negative energy completely making sure her wounds could never be healed at least not never completely.

I move my other dagger and slowly plunge it into her chest slowly twisting it as well making her scream bloody murder in complete sweet arousing agony. I see the color drain from her before my dagger pierces her heart taking her life. I frown at the now lifeless corpse and toss it to the side.

I turn away In disgust and boredom before a voice snaps me back "ZOEY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! NEPTUNE!" I snap back to my normal state of my as Noire runs to Neptune's dead body quickly holding her crying.

'Oh god! Did I!..Did I kill Neptune!?' I feel myself shaking slightly having flashbacks to when killed my lover and my youngest 'Now I won't let this happen!' Acting quickly I rush to Neptune and touch her soft cheek cute 'cute?' " **Retrieval Protocol.** " Neptune's body glows she begins coughing up blood I need to act quick " **Revival protocol.** " Her body is enveloped cyan light. It lasts for a moment before it dies down her wounds were healed but the negative energy left its mark as the slash to her left eye and heart stab left their scars same with the stab to her right eye she'd never see out of that eye as well again and her left eye is the same just not as bad.

She'll need to wear contacts unless she lets me give her some treatments. Slowly Neptune came to and when she saw me she bolted away from me as fast as she could quivering in fear "Stay away from me! I-I don't want to die again!" She touches her right eye and her face turns to shock and panic "OH High goddess! I-I can't see out my right eye! And my left is so blurry!" {Neptune can sense Zoey's share and negative energy to tell it's her} Neptune begins crying and Noire gently walks up and hugs her rubbing her back gently "I'm here Nep nep I'm here I'm not going to leave my best friend okay?" I look in surprise at seeing this softer side of Noire it was just like Liz expect Liz showed it more often.

I slowly approach them with my hands raised "Sorry about that I lost myself in the heat of the fight and let the negative energy take over. But I can restore sight in your right eye at least to the degree of your left. But that will have to wait till I'm more sane. But here take this it should help you see better in your left eye again." I hand her a contact lense that would enable even those with the worst vision to see perfectly again.

"O-kay I'll t-trust you." Neptune says shakily and I help her put the contact on luckily she only has to worry about taking it off when she goes to sleep.

I'll have to explain to her how it works "Okay listen closely blink once for it to start adjusting and once it's you can see well blink twice to confirm and lock it to that setting, blink three times in order to reset the process. You get that?"

Neptune nods and blinks once then after awhile blinks twice "Thanks but I still feeling light headed I'm going to call Nepgear to-"She has to take a moment to not have a panic attack hyperventilation as a result "To pick me up I'm still to shaken to fly."

I nod before yelping as Noire pinches my left nipple and twisting it a bit "Now your going to explain why you killed my best friend and why I felt so much Negative energy coming from you! RIGHT NOW!" I shiver in in fear and slight arousal as this reminded me of one of those rough nights with Liz...NO! BAD TIME FOR THAT!

I quickly answer her demand "My negative side took over causing me to lose sanity due to not taking my medicine and I have both negative and share energy in my body!" I say through the pain while trying not to think of how hot Noire is right now.

Noire let's go of my nipple and quickly kisses me and I can feel her hands grab my butt for a split second before I feel share energy enter my body. I quickly and gently push Noire away realizing she was giving me some of her own share energy through a kiss/act of love. I appreciate her gesture but I'm not going to go that far with her yet and drain her but she gave me enough to help me stay stable for a little longer. "Sorry but that's too much for me. But if you really want more and get together I won't mind."

She blushes bright red "I-I-I-I YOUR SO HOT!" She covers her mouth and I smile "Well then consider yourself my new girlfriend now." I mental cheer in my head and victory as I landed a hot cute girl.

Noire almost faints but soon my radio roars to life "Command! We have a problem! We need an immediate medic and elite reinforcements. Requesting backup!" I groan in response.

Soldier "Locals call it Lowee it's the northest nation!"

"Damn it" I say and look to Noire and decide to tease a little "Hey sweatheart can you guide me to Lowee?" Noire blushes but nods "You can follow me."

Neptune waves to us "Don't worry I'll be fine. Thank you Noire for being my friend."

Noire looks like that touched her deep down before we transform and fly to Lowee once we touch down in Lowee I transform back into my human form. We both stop from advancing when a tank drives past us taking a quick stop to blow a Loween plane out of the sky.

There was people on both sides going at each other but my men were pushing the Loweens back even though the Loweens out numbered them four to one. It is expected due to my men are used to this kind of battle.

In the center of the battle A squad of elites were taking on the CPU. She has cyan hair and she was wearing a white skinsuit. She leaped at one of the elites bringing her hammer down. The elite raises their shield and blocks the hit while one from the side delivering a heavy hit to the CPU's side. Making her drop her hammer and fly sideways.

"Zoey please I'm begging you stop this please. I don't want anyone else to die." I hear from besides me.

I turn towards the voice. The person there flickered back and forth between a Liz and someone that looked very familiar before the flickering stopped on Liz. "As you wish lady Liz." I then turn my attention from my beloved to the battle. I hold my hand up before saying " **Chains of Delusion**." Dark black chains then comes out everywhere on the battlefield restraining all the soldiers on both sides besides the elites and the Loween CPU. " **Split Second**." I sprint forward through the battlefield to the center of it and grab the Loween CPU by the throat and slam her into the ground. I let the chains wrap around her before canceling the split second skill. I then plant my foot into the middle of her chest and crouch down.

"Why have you started attacking my men?" I ask my voice echoing.

"Because one of them attacked my sisters!"

I look over to one the elites and before she could answer a soldier behind her says. "I can explain the situation. I was part of the squad." I let the chains around her disappear and she walks up.

"Explain." I say coldly with a no nonsense tone.

"We were doing a quest with the Loween CPU candidates because we accepted the same quest. When we were fighting the monsters one of them dodged into our line of fire and she got hit lady Blanc here didn't take it too well and started attacking us. It was both our and their fault for not paying enough attention to each other during the battle."

I look back down to Blanc but I see an elite with a hand to their helmet talking into their radio and I barely hear when she says "Code Teal." Hmm that's a new one.

I was suddenly tackled from behind and a few more elites jump my way trying to restrain me. Now why would they be doing this? I grin. This will be fun. I twist around punching one in the visor cracking it while kicking off one of them that were on me. One of them jumps towards me and I use their momentum against them and throw them into the ones that were standing up back up. " **Internal Damnation**." I plunge my hand into myself and pull out a ball of energy. Everyone on the battlefield went to their knees from the shift in gravity that being caused by the energy. I grab the ball of energy with my other hand and start pulling it in half.

"Don't let her complete that skill!" I look up and see Sam jump out of a helicopter that's having a hard time staying in the air. She starts running at me while the elites slowly make their way forward. I forgot Sam and Ella aren't affected by most of my skills. I try to pull the two halfs faster but I can only do it so fast due to the amount of strength it requires. When Sam gets 10 feet away I finally get them separate. I went to slam them into the ground but something slammed into me from behind disrupting the skill and slamming me down on the ground. I look over and see a CPU with white hair and a black skinsuit. Why does she look so familiar?

I then feel a needle getting plunged into my neck. I growled and try to grab the person but all my strength leaves me and my vision starts wavering. Before my vision goes to black I see the familiar CPU run over to me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer:Project Omega

Co writer/editor: Alternet Redskys

Thank you all for reading. Review what you think about the events of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Elder

Now due to little lemon scene the Co added this is now an M fanfic.

 **Chapter 7 - Noire's Pov**

I looked down at Zoey for a moment before looking up to the woman that stopped her. "Who are you and what have you done?"

"The negative energy from the battle must've overwhelmed her. Which means she hasn't been taking it like she was suppose to." She mutters to herself.

She looks down at me. "You must be the Lastation's CPU. My name is Samantha Smith. I'm her oracle and what I've done is force her to take her medicine so her negative side doesn't take over her share energy side."

I put it together with what she told me after she killed and brought Neptune back to life "I see well I got the hint when she brutally murdered Planeptune's CPU then brought her back emotionally scared and crippled. Other than that-" I look around and see the chains unraveling and sinking back into the ground "Well that is fixing itself..Not like I'm shocked or anything but she's sort became my girlfriend during our time together." I say with a slight blush why am I getting so soft all of a sudden?

Sam looks away for a moment. "Alright everyone we are done here! Pack up and head out!" She then points at one of the elites. "Due to the current squad for this location is injured your squad will take the temporary position until they are alright to take it back. And take the Loween CPU away from here temporary."

The soldier solutes and says a "Yes sir."

She then turns back to me. "While it is good that you two got together. It is not that the Planeptunes CPU got attacked."

I nod slowly "Yeah she was really shaken up and she's my best friend. I never seen her so scared before. Luckily Neptune doesn't hold grudges that long if at all but I'm still worried for her. Zoey had to give her a contact lense thingy to help her see out of her only working eye."

"That is good. I wonder why she was carrying that around though. What where you three doing when this happened?"

I shrug and tell her bluntly "We were sparing to test ourselves against her since she's so damn strong even in her human form. When Neptune landed a cut on her cheek she cruelly killed Nep before throwing her away like a used up toy then I shouted at her and she snapped back to normal more or less."

"Her negative side is quite dangerous. In her negative CPU form she makes Arfoire look like a common enemy. You must already mean something to her if your voice snapped her out of it."

I blush " I guess we went on a date and she called me by another name Liz if I recall. Mean anything to you?" I ask trying to fish for information.

She then stares at me for a second. "I guess you do look like her a little bit. Not much though. Liz was the name of her last companion, lover, whatever term you want to use."

"I see so remind Zoey of her. Is there anything I can do to help her? I tried sharing share energy through a kiss but she pushed me away."

"When she falls a certain amount under she refuses share energy. A way to help her would be to link your share crystal with ours. That'll have it that she won't have to take this medicine anymore. But she'll still fall under near large amounts of negative energy or antishare crystals just not as fast as she did this time."

I nod and feel an intense resolve to see this through "Then do it. I'll tell massage my oracle to let you do whatever you have to. As long as it helps Zoey I'll do almost anything for her." I say as I gently rub her cheek.

"Alright I'll set it up the next chance I get. But for now just take care of her." A groan came from under me and I look down to see Zoey waking up.

Smirking to myself I give her a kiss on the lips "Morning lazy butt. Took you long enough sleep well?"

"Why hello there. But yeah when taking the medicine after not taking it for awhile always makes my body do a kind of reboot."

"Yeah sorry for dumping her on ya but she's going to act kinda like a happy drunk till she goes back asleep." Sam says. She then gets up and starts to head away.

I suddenly remember something "Wait! Before I forget what exactly is Zoey I know she is a CPU but I have the feeling she's not a normal one at least not like me and the rest here. She's different on a more than just a negative energy basis." This gets her to stop and turn towards me.

"You are right about her not being a normal CPU like you and your brethren. She is one of the last few Elders that are left. That we know of anyways."

It clicks "So that's why she was so much stronger than us. So she's like a rare breed now. Um should I take her back to your basilicom I have a sudden feeling it'll be more awkward if I bring her to mine."

"Our basilicom is kinda...um..destroyed right now. So are many other buildings"

That sounds bad "Well if you need any aid in reconstruction I can get some help if you needed. I'll just take Zoey to one of my secret hobby rooms Eeek! Zoey don't touch me there! Eeek!" I'm so embarrassed Zoey is getting so lewd and touchy groping my breasts and butt I've never been touched like this before so this is all new to me.

Zoey just giggles. Sam chuckles. "Now you know why I don't want her with me right now. I'll send someone over in the morning about the trade agreement. I'd do it but I'll be too busy dealing with the aftermath of this big ass misunderstanding."

I nod and fly a bit into the air before giving Sam some advice "For Rom and Ram give them candy and bath with them in a hot spring really bring your big sister game for them they love that. As for Blanc she likes books and writing so bring something like a classic typewriter and books she hasn't read before. And Neptune just bring her the best tasting pudding you can find as an offering. That's just my advice if you want to try diplomacy. Eeek! Bye now!" I quickly fly away with Zoey in my arms as she begins kissing my neck.

I barely land us in my cosplay room on the bed before Zoey attactivated that weird time skill and I find myself naked and tied to the bed my ankles and wrists tied to the bed posts by the shreds of my skinsuit. Oh good and can this get any more embarrassing?

Zoey smirks as she crawls over my body her own naked with her panties in her hands "We can't have you getting to loud now can we? This should do." She then shoves her underwear into my mouth to act as a makeshift gag before she moves down to lick my breasts she starts with the base of both licking in a crazy eight pattern slowly circling up to my nipples. Let out unrestrained muffled moans as the pleasure crashes through my entire body.

'Oh high goddess this amazing!' she soon began trailing her fingers down my belly rubbing it sensually before she reaches between my legs and pokes my womanhood. My eyes widen in response I'm a virgin I shake my head trying to get her to stop but she shoves her fingers inside my lady part taking my virginity. I let out a muffled scream in pain but Zoey kept going and soon the pleasure replaced my pain. Then Zoey kissed her way down my body before she places her lady part against mine grinding her's against my own. We both moan loudly though mine was muffled by the makeshift gag.

Soon we both burst and a bright light envelopes the both of us before it dies down soon after and Zoey falls on top of me before pulling out the gag and untying me somehow. We cuddle together as we drift peacefully deep asleep not caring about anything else.

 _ **~Time skip - Zoey's POV~**_

I was rudely awakened by my phone alarm. I reached over and grabbed it and tried to throw it across the room but something blocked my arm from doing the action. I slowly blink my eyes open and see Noire laying on me sleeping. I tried to remember how we ended up this way. Then it hit me when I noticed we didn't have any clothes on.

I blush bright red as I realize I actually had sex with a cute hot girl that I've know for less than a few day. Wait if we had sex then that can only mean this is going to be one awkward morning. As there's one thing that happens when I have sex with another CPU.

Knocking was then heard from Noire's room. "Lady Noire. I have something important to discuss with you about our share crystal."

I nudge Noire awake and say "Someone at your door needs you."

Noire groans "Give me a quick kiss to wake me up and I'll go to check it out. It's probably my oracle or staff."

I give her a quick peck. "She was saying something about talking to you about your sharicite."

The woman knocks again. "Are you awake Lady Noire?"

Noire yawns and stretches "Yes I'm awake but be warned I have company and I'm not dressed yet. But what is this about my Sharicite?" She asks curiously.

"It'll be easier if I show you Lady Noire while I explain it to you and it is unusual for you to have company over this early."

Noire gives me a kiss and pats my cheeks "I'll be down in a moment. And it's a very, very special and lovely type of company. She will be down with me shortly. Oh is Uni awake?"

"Yes she is. She's already has started on her work for today." I just stay quiet while Noire and the woman exchanged words.

Noire gets up and sways her hips as she walks to her dresser and throws on a simple outfit "Well please tell her to meet with me and and whatever this issue is. I'll do the work she misses out on for that time. I'd like to speak with her about something. I'm in a good mood today."

"Alright I will Lady Noire. When you are ready please meet us in the Sharacite room." She then walks off. I hop up and grab a pair of her painties and throw them on along with the rest of my clothes.

Noire laughs and it actually sounds cute "First you shou'ved your panties in my mouth then you take mine. One could say you have a fetish for them. I want you to keep them. That way you have something of mine with you."

I just wave her off. "Come on lets see what the big deal is. I'm hungry as hell."

Noire smiles and takes my hand and we head to the sharicite room and we see a rather shocking site with Uni and Kei.

On the ground lay a little girl with silver grey hair with spots of reddish orange that actually remind me of rust. She looked to be sleeping. I have a feeling how this girl came to be but I want to see what they come up with first.

"Early this morning the sharacite was acting different than it usually does. Its glow was almost three times brighter than it is now. I accessed the sharicite to see if it would tell me what was wrong but I couldn't figure it out. About an hour ago a flash erupted from the sharicite and when it dimmed this little girl was here. It reminded me of when Uni was born so I accessed the sharicite to see if she was another candidate but it told me she was not just a CPU but an elder CPU. Which I do not know about. So I was wondering if you did anything to cause that kind of reaction to happen?" Noire looks over at me and I just look away from her knowing what happened.

Noire gives me a judging look like she's interrogating me "Care to explain something Zoey or should I say the only other Elder CPU here?"

I scratch the back of head. "It's mainly because of my sharicite. It's built alot different than yours. It can only happen once every three years for that one being. For example I can have a child with Noire once every three years but I can have other children within those times with other beings with high share or negative energy. When we exchange a decent amount of share or negative energy my sharicite will use that that energy to create another CPU or being."

Kei blushes bright red "S-so this little girl is N-niore's-" Before she could continue Uni cut her off hugging the little giggle "Baby! Oh she's so cute! Oh I know we'll call her Scrappy! I mean look at her hair it looks like scrap metal and when she get's older it will be the perfect name for a fighter!" The girl soon wakes up and giggles in response and Uni cuddles her closer "So cute!"

Noire shurgs "Okay guess her name is Scrappy now I'm not good with names so we are keeping the one that sounds cute and is at least decent. Hey since she she's your kid as well wouldn't her full name be Scrappy Smith?" She asks looking at me.

"Yeah. But I've just been using the same last name as my oracle for a long time. I don't know if it's official or not though. Don't you have a last name?"

Noire blushes "Not yet but I've been thinking of taking up Crimson but I've always been a bit apprehensive."

I nudge her. "You can always take my last name since our sharicites will be linked to each other. They already are somewhat connected now."

Noire blushes "Like marriage right? Well I guess I could Noire Smith sounds nice."

I hug her from behind and rest my head on her shoulder. "It would wouldn't it."

Noire smiles "Thank you Zoey. So Uni how you looking forward to Zoey being your sister in law?" Scrappy giggles and reaches for me "Momma!"

I let go of Noire and pick up Scrappy. "Hello little one. How are you feeling?"

Scrappy giggles and says "Good."

I look over at Kei. "Do you have anything else to say about the topic?"

Kei rubs her forehead "This is going to cause a lot of headaches. We'd need more guards given we already had some issues with some troublemakers. This is going to cause a lot of uproar and panic."

"How so?" I ask her.

Kei looks out the window "Look out this window and what do you see? To me I see a thousand knives poised to stab me in the back an assassin in every alley. Greed fuelling evil. Their have been many attempts to take away Lastations CPU from power by large greedy business tycoons. Noire and Uni can defend themselves but even then it almost cost them. Scrappy is a child basically defenseless. Once word get's out their will be kidnapping attempts among other distasteful acts. Even the Lowee twins Rom and Ram had been kidnapped once."

"I see. If your worried about that I can have some of my men stationed here in Lastation."

Kei "That would help greatly I've heard a few rumors from Lowee they are quite good at their jobs."

Noire "And we negotiate a trade deal that will benefit both countries and we could add the soldiers to the deal to attract less attention."

"That sounds alright but they'll still be under my command. The main reason for that is we have our own ways of getting things done and you guys may look down on some of it."

Noire nods "Okay I trust you Zoey. As long as Scrapy stays safe that's what matters. But when's she's old enough we'll need to teach her to protect herself."

"That is fine by me. My men will need to be rebriefed about our no bullshit policy. Because we used to do it as if your a civilian and we gave you an order. You basically followed it no questions asked. One example would be if a criminal is running and we tell them to stop or we'll shoot. We'll give them three seconds to stop before we opened fire."

Noire leans back into me "Sounds a lot different than here but given you were in war it makes some sense I guess."

"You are right. We have been in and out of war for thousands of years." I start tossing Scrappy up and down. Her laughing the whole time. I'll find out what her main ability is later. "Also when we make up with Blanc I'll see if I can send some of my men over there. Due to there is no war anymore they'll need something to do."

Kei perked up at that "Well we do have some programs here for jobs that we are running low on perhaps some of them may be interest in them? They are jobs that require a level of discipline and intellect."

Noire snaps her fingers "Oh right we we've been struggling to to get some good programers and game devs. We need more to reach our standards on are next generation console."

"That reminds me we haven't upgraded our console in over seven thousand years."

Everyone gave me a look of absolute horror as if I committed the ultimate sin well except for Scrappy who's just giving me an adorable confused look.

"You haven't upgraded in that long! I knew things were bad in your land but not borderline apocalyptic!" Noire says to me in complete and utter shock.

Uni soon sprouts an idea "You know if it helps you could always share the game coding for games so we can take some of the game developing pressure off your shoulders." This causes me to smirk with how advance my people can make are console maybe allowing these other nations to make games for it could be a plus on all sides this could work very well in my nations favor if we can pull this off.

"Your saying not upgrading for that long is a very big problem. And if you guys want to help me that way please do so."

Noire let's a rare smile grace her face "Then we will. I'm sure the other nations will help in this way to if your console is impressive enough. And it is a very big problem you usually are expected to upgrade your console ever ten to 20 years usually with all the improvement being made. There must be progress."

"Then I am way behind then but we have good enough tech now to upgrade it by alot. We will have to wait till my nation is mostly repaired though before we attempt to remake a console. Shall we take this somewhere else. For example somewhere with food."

Scrappy's stomach growls and she whines "Food, food, food!"

Noire scratches her neck "We have a kitchen and cafeteria we can go to but we'll need to take the elevator to the second floor. It'll be a short trip. Are food might not be as good as Leanbox's but it comes...Leanbox food is revered as the best out of are nations."

"The best huh. Just wait till my nation starts making our food again." I motion for Noire to go forward while holding open the door. "After you."

Noire blushes a little and walks out of the room with everyone else following besides Kei. "Are you coming with us?"

Kei "I have somethings that need doing. Word as spread quickly of what happened in Lowee. We are preparing a meeting to discuss in a couple days. I would like to invite you to speak on your behave."

"I will but the events mainly happened because Blanc overreacted and didn't listen."

"I'll be on your side for that. She overreacts a lot. She's well know for her temper. So don't worry too much about that." Noire tells me in a reassuring tone.

"I bet it bruised her ego some when one of my squads were almost tossing her around."

Uni laughs "It more than likely did she has a sensitive ego due to being a bit lackluster in the chest department even in her HDD form. It bugs her big time. She's hard to deal with sometimes."

"If she wants help in the chest department I could help her a little bit but she'll have to talk to Sam because she did it for me. Mine was at an annoying E cup. I couldn't fight as well with them and Sam turned them into a C cup for me."

"That will make her very, very happy heck Neptune may ask for that even though it doesn't bother her that much." Noire tells me perhaps this will help me smooth things over with Blanc and I could get Blanc to owe me and Sam a favor for this.

"Alright I'll contact Sam about that but Blanc will have to talk to Sam herself because I don't know the inside of the sharacites enough to do it."

Uni nods "I'll broach this subject to her later. Oh Ram called me earlier asking if you or Sam could visit them sometime. She described you two as cool and then expressed with what I can only assume is her crushing on you two."

"I'll go and visit sometime then but I have to wait till Blanc cools off some because I really don't feel like putting her through a wall if she attacks me." We all walk into the elevator and Noire hits the second floor button.

The elevator shoots down quickly with a loud roar or hydraulics and Scrappy clings to me tightly shivering like a leaf scared to death of the machine. Maybe I should have asked for stairs now that I think about it.

Soon we reach are stop and the doors open revealing a large well decorated dining room fit for a large feist and a couple people were already gathered here "This place also acts as a meeting hub for guild members they go get ingredients sometimes this is almost like a cafe for them and our staff." Noire tells me to easy my confusion on the many different people.

"Good to know. Lets see if they have better food than what my messhalls have been forced to make."

We get through the line easily. It helped that most of the people let us in front of them due to Noire and Uni being here. I instantly fill my plate with pancakes and bacon. Noire gave me a look when I tried to put more pancakes on it and I put them back down. I look down at Scrappy in my arms and look back over at Noire. "What should we get her to eat. Does a little of everything work with you?"

Scrappy nods happily "Yes! Nothing yucky, Don't like." Scrappy tells me like a typical three year old would say.

"That's the thing sweety. I don't know what you like and what you don't yet." I hand my plate to Noire while I fixed up Scrappy's.

Scrappy while I wasn't looking grabbed a peeled lemon and bites into it and giggles happily as she keeps taking relatively small bites of it. This confuses me aren't kids supposed to hate sour stuff and love sweets?

"Alright Scrappy do me a favor and point to all the stuff you know you like." Even though she's never tasted them before. She must've picked up somethings from Noire and I.

Scrappy points to the pasta, the fish, pancakes then the blueberry syrup, the chicken noodle soup, lemons and lastly the chocolate chip muffins.

I look over at Noire. 'They serve some of this stuff during breakfast?" I ask her while grabbing everything breakfast related that Scrappy pointed to.

"Some people have weird tastes and this usually keeps going till brunch but I usually like it this way. I sometimes do like to eat some fish in the morning." Noire tells me while placing some fish on her own plate.

When we were done getting our food we sat at one of the tables with Scrappy refusing to leave my lap. I haven't had this kind of food in awhile. "Having food like this everyday is awesome. So Noire and Uni what do you guys do all day besides work?"

Noire looks down "I usually just work and if I have no work I do guild quests. So in essence I usually work all the time. I'd indulge my hobby but it's so embarrassing."

Uni just hums "I usually talk with Nepgear and the lowee twins if I have time or take a walk around town seeing if there's something I like. Failing that I play video games."

Noire blushes "I sometimes indulge in the ocasional fantasy game. I'm not obsessed with stuff like that not at all!"

I smirk at them. "You both know now that your lives will be somewhat different due to Scrappy and I. Especially Noire's."

Noire sighs "I know I'm your girlfriend now and Scrappy's other mom." Noire gently ruffles Scrappy's silver and rust spotted hair.

"You are right but you can't slave away at work anymore. That's a given."

Uni gives me a look "I've been trying to get her to have more fun for a long time now. Heck I even got a theme park built but she never wanted to go because unlike her work it didn't need her immediate attention but it everyone has been enjoying it. I'm worried that big sis's fun hating nature would spread to Scrappy." That is something I won't let happen I'm not letting my child be a complete workaholic!

I smile and narrow my eyes. "Now that I'm here I'll make sure something happens." I need to make sure she stops working as much in the future.

Noire shivers as I say that "How are you going to do that?"

I put one of my arms around her. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Noire shivers again and blushes "I think I have some idea after last night."

I put my mouth by her ear. "Last night was only a small bit of what I can do to you. I still have many tricks up my sleeve."

Noire shiver but in delight and smiles before saying loud enough for Uni to hear "Looking forward to experiencing that then Zoey. Last night was amazing."

Uni was confused "What were you two doing last night? All I saw was Noire flying in with you."

I took a bite of my pancakes before answering. "Stuff."

Noire answered her more bluntly than I did "We had sex and yes Zoey here got my first time." This causes me and Uni to blush while Scrappy takes another bite of her pancakes "Umm pancakes are yummy. Hmm? Mommy why is your face red?"

I jab Noire in the side. "I have a child in my lap." I then turn my gaze down to Scrappy. "That's because mommy Noire here said something embarrassing."

Scrappy giggles cutely "Mommy Noire is silly. But aunty is Uni is nice, I like her." Scrappy says to me innocently.

I ruffle her hair. "That's good to know kiddo. At least your getting along with your Aunt." I look over at Noire. "Is anything major happening today?"

Noire hums "There's a medieval themed festival going on today and big tech expo today is that major enough?"

I nod. "Yeah it is. For that medieval festival I know I have one of my old sets of armours laying around. And I'd love to see how advanced your tech it."

Uni smiles "Well we can go to the festival first Scrappy will have a lot of fun there and the expo is later on today so we can kill time at the festival."

Scrappy cheers innocently "Yay fun place!"

"I can have Sam drop off one of my sets then. I haven't worn one in awhile. Hmm I wonder which one I shall choose. I might just let Sam choose when she brings it over. Do you think I should wear one Noire?"

Noire's eyes brightens "Yes you should I'll even cosplay with you I have a nice witch and knight costumes I've been wanting to wear for a while and if I have some people to cosplay with. It won't be embarrassing for me. You and Scrappy are cosplaying with us Uni I should have some costumes that should fit the both of you. OH! This going to be so much fun!" Noire was really excited to cosplay with all of us guess that's a good thing for her.

"Alright I'll send a quick message to Sam to see if she could bring a set over." I say sending the message to Sam. "This is going to be fun. I can tell."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer: Alternet RedSkys

Thank you all for reading and review what you think


	8. Chapter 8: Festival and Expo

[11-31] Date

 **Chapter 8**

An hour before the medieval festival Noire drags us into her cosplaying room to get Uni, Scrappy, and herself. I already have something being dropped off but instead of a costume it's one of my old sets of armours. Noire immediately starts going through what she has while muttering to herself.

She pulls out a medieval soldier uniform and holds it up to Uni. She curtly nods before she sets it down and pulls out a deal of measuring tape. "Alright take everything off besides your undergarments."

Uni turns bright red. "Why do I have to?"

"It's so I can get your measurements."

Uni does so shyly and hesitates a few time but does so and Noire takes her measurements. Once she was done she mutters. "B77-W55-H81." She then takes the soldier uniform and quickly makes measurements to it. She definitely has skill in doing this. I wonder how long she's been doing this.

"How long you been doing this Noire?"

Noire hums tapping her chin "I can't remember at least 20 year at the least. Been so long and since I've been keeping it secret I've never kept track."

I sit down in a chair while Noire was finishing up with the uniform and Scrappy scrambles into my lap. "At least you're doing something you love. Now that I've revealed your secret somewhat you going to become open with it anytime soon?"

Noire blushes "Well I may if you girls don't mind doing it with me then I won't mind being more open with it. Here Uni this should fit you perfectly." Noire hands Uni a soldier uniform and it actually looks pretty nice but it does show off a good amount of Uni's midriff.

"A-alright sis." She says tugging it on. Along with its boots. I have to admit. She looks pretty good in it.

I clap a few times and Scrappy does so too.

Noire smiles in satisfaction "Alright it looks good on you Uni. Now about Scrappy I don't have many kids sized and getting it to fit right too hmm what to do I got it! We can dress her up as a wizard! I have a cute one she can wear too!" Noire runs off into the depths of closet so much she disappears among the clothes.

One day I need to see everything she has in here. She may have been doing this for almost her whole life if she has this many laying around. I can see most of them are hand made too. I have to give her props. I wonder if some of these are her own designs and if so she could start selling the design.

"So you've figured out what those two are wearing what are you going to do?"

Noire comes back with a wizard set of robes, hat, staff, leggings and boots all child sized for Scrappy "Oh I was going to dress up in my favorite battle dress, I modeled after Artoria Pendragon from the Fate Series. It looks great it's functional since I modified the lower portion to be more of a skirt than a dress. But first help me dress Scrappy in her outfit."

I lift her up so she's standing on my lap. "Alright but do we have underwear for the poor girl?" I ask while I take Uni's t-shirt off of her.

Noire hums then goes into small section and comes back with childrens underwear "I saved Uni's old clothes incase something like this happened. Scrappy will have to wear her old clothes till we can go shopping for her later. I may ask Kei to do it if we are to busy."

"It's fine I can take her and do so tomorrow since there's nothing I have to do." I lift Scrappy up and Noire puts underwear on her before I set her back down and started to help put the costume onto her.

Noire smiles "Thanks Zoey I'm usually very busy most of the day."

When we're done Scrappy was dressed in her new Wizards costume even though the hat was a little too big on her it just turned out adorably cute on her she looked at us in wonder in the outfit looking even cuter. When she looked up I noticed her eye's were an icy blue must have gotten that from me but what got me was her blood red snowflake shaped pupil...that's odd I know Noire has crimson eyes but neither of us have snowflake shaped pupils.

I pick Scrappy up and hug her. "Why aren't you adorable." Scrappy giggles and I turn my gaze to Noire. "It's fine Noire. I won't really have anything to do until the squads have deemed everything ok and my nation gets done rebuilding."

Noire gives me a playful smirk "So what you're saying is I have you mostly to myself for awhile."

"Mainly yes you do. And a part I can brag about is even if I have more paperwork than you do. I can beat you in finishing it miss workaholic."

"Workaholic." Scrappy's cute voice says afterwards giggling.

Noire looks down in defeat "Not you too my own daughter is calling me out am I really that bad?"

"I'd hate to say this Sis but yes most of the time you are." Uni says.

I then chirp in. "Yeah from what I was hearing the other day is that sometimes you wouldn't leave your office for a few days at a time."

Noire looks down as if she was about to cry "No wonder I have almost no friends. Guess I really need to find other ways to spend my time then. Maybe I should divert more time into Cosplaying."

I shuffle Scrappy in my arms so I can hold hold her with one while I hugged Noire and Scrappy joins the hug. "Heck you just need to not spend so much time working and if you do more public Cosplaying then you can earn more friends. So while I'm here I will make sure you spend more time socializing."

Noire smiles and gives me a kiss before kissing Scrappy's forehead "Thank you Zoey this means a lot to me. I guess I was focussing too much on one thing. I'm going to need a lot of help since I can be err stubborn." Uni snickers something tells me that is only the half of it.

I smirk. "I have my ways to get you to listen. And heck if I have to I can just drag you out of your office."

Noire blushes "I remember just what you mean. You'd use that skill won't you and one moment I'm doing some paperwork and the next I'm naked with you in a hot spring in some remote area." I laugh in my head that doesn't sound like such a bad idea I maybe I'll do that to her at some point.

"Don't go giving me ideas here. I might just do them sooner rather than later. While we are here don't you think you should be putting on your costume because the festival starts in 20 minutes I believe."

Noire gasps and as quickly as she can gets changed into her outfit causing Uni to blush as Noire changed in front of us. I don't mind it's a sexy sight. When Noire gets done changing we have 10 minutes to get there. "Come on let's go we'll need to hurry!"

Noire hurries out and the rest of us follow her at a reasonable pace. When we get down to the lobby we see one of my men coming in with a metal crate. He sees me and opens the top of it. I reach my hand inside and mutter a word in an almost forgotten language and the armour inside disintegrates and forms itself onto my body. I give the soldier a nod and he solutes back. "Alright got mine. Which way is this festival?"

Noire points in some random direction like an anime character "Its to the north east of here we can catch a bus to there to save some time if you don't want to transform. That armor looks good on you and whatever you said got Scrappy's attention."

"We can fly there and heck even if I don't fly I'll still beat that bus. And that language is what the original goddesses spoke. Sam knows how to speak some of it. Not many know it anymore but then again that's my fault."

Noire shrugs "Guessing some kind of fight broke out and you killed them given the whole war deal. Well it seem Scrappy has an interest in learning it seems. Well let's transform and head over. Lets make this interesting we'll have a race to see who gets there first between me and you. Uni would you mind taking Scrappy over so we can do this. I don't want anything to happen to her while we are racing."

I transform and stretch. My armour then starts looking a dull cyan in the sunlight. "It's been awhile since I've been in this form. I will be honorable and not use any skills. Just tell me when you're ready?" I say bouncing back and forth on my feet.

Noire transforms and hands Scrappy to Uni who had also transformed and hovered foot in the air her muscles tensed "Alright Uni give us a countdown please."

Uni smiles "Alright 1, 2, 1, 3!" We stumble a bit as we took off not expecting Uni to use that dastardly trick.

When Uni pulled that trick I almost stopped and cussed her out but I kept going. I dived over the bus and when I did so I chucked up a camera from my inventory because no one told me where this festival was suppose to be. A section of the left side of my visor pops up showing me the city from above. I look at and and quickly find out the location and I put everything I had sprinting. I use the walls and vehicles to help me further my momentum. It's been so long since I've done this. I have forgotten how enjoyable it was. Just running without a care in the world. I quickly get to the festival without realizing it. By the time I did I had to jump and drop kick the concrete wall I was about to run into next to the entrance. The wall indented inwards and cracks went all across the wall. I jump off the wall and land on my feet. At least it doesn't look like it'll collapse. I then make my way inside after paying the entrance fee.

Uni smiles "Hi Zoey looks like you beat Noire here by 5 seconds it seems here she is now."

Scrappy giggles "Hi Momma! Mommy good at breaking and the wally falls down! " Scrappy waves at me as I see parts of the wall fall down. I didn't even have time to wonder how Uni got her first before Noire hits me on top of my head. "Now who's going to fix that missy?"

Noire was glaring daggers at me now opps.

"I'll have someone come by and fix it if that helps?"

Noire nods "That will be acceptable. Now we should enjoy the festival maybe we can get Scrappy a souvenir while we are here. Uni you want to keep holding Scrappy?" Before they can protest I grab my cute little muffin from Uni.

I set her on my shoulders so she could see everywhere better. I then heard the muttering. I turned up the mics for a second to hear that they are talking about how they're surprised that Noire and Uni has showed up and dressed for the festival and they were wondering who Scrappy and I were. "Alright you two. You both know this place better than I do so lead the way."

Noire smiles "Just follow me first we'll do an archery game and then we can hit one of the refreshment stands for the food here. We can win Scrappy a prize from the archery game. I think they give out wooden swords and daggers as prizes." A wooden weapon that sounds reasonable for Scrappy.

"Alright but who's shooting though I haven't used a bow in several thousand years?"

Uni smirks "Just leave that to me I'm the best shot around here with any weapon. I will get a bullseye like it's nothing. Don't worry Scrappy your aunty Uni will get you a prize." Uni boosts in pride causing Scrappy to giggle and the muttering increases with the crowd being heated that Scrappy is Noire's kid and what kind of lewd act Noire must have been to have her and for how long have they been hiding her?

"If I wasn't rusty from not doing it for a few thousand years I'd show you up Uni. I had alot of free time to mess around with weapons." I put my arm around Noire. "Come on. Lets see how this hotshot does it shall we?"

Noire smiles kissing my cheek as we follow Uni. When she got to the stall she was handed a Longbow and three arrows a prize for each bullseye she lands and within a second Uni hit all three bullseyes and rapid succession "Soo which prizes do you want Scrappy?" Her eyes lit up as she looked at the wooden daggers and greatsword. It seems she has my tastes.

The clerk smiles and hands us the prizes. I hand Scrappy a dagger then before my eyes it changes from dull wood and to razor sharp metal as soon as Scrappy lay's her hands on it she waves it around like a trophy "Yay shiny!" I sweat drop as I realize what happened.

"God damn." That's a type of magic. I already had one magic based daughter but this seemed different. I rack my head for the specific name and I remembered Alchemy. If she's alchemy based then her enemies are going to have one hellova problem against her.

Noire however was far less graceful than me "What the! How!?"

"It's alchemy. It's one of the toughest magics out there."

Uni was the first to recover from her shock "How so anything we should be worried about aside from her making any object sharp and dangerous?"

"Not that I can remember. It's been a long time since I've encountered it."

Noire smiles "So this is going to be an adventure for us both. I think I ordered some math and science books for her. Those should help."

Scrappy claps in delight at this "Books!"

"That'll work. Thanks." I say taking my helmet off and putting it in my inventory.

Noire gives out a curt "Welcome."

Uni then says "Well its off to the refreshment stands now for lunch."

"Alright. What kinds of foods do they usually have here?"

Noire hums "Usually the usual comfort foods and simple stuff. Like drumsticks,cheeseburgers and hotdogs and sausages. Some stands may have ice cream and other sweets."

"Alright let's go and get some then." I take a brief look around and recognize a figure then again its hard not to notice someone that's 7'8" tall.

I reach up and plug Scrappy's ears and yell. "Hey asshole!" The figure turns and sees me as I unplug Scrappy's ears. She then walks over to us sporting her usual armour.

"Hello My Lady." She says before leaning down and saying something in my ear in the goddess language. "I was told to come here to tell you that we've found Ella."

I froze and my hand shoots up and grabs the top of her breastplate forcing her down more. "Don't you mean you found the Ella of this dimension?" My voice having a no nonsense tone.

"No My Lady. We found our Ella here. There wasn't even one of her for this dimension."

"Alright. I expect you to give me further info about this later. Got it." I say letting her go.

Noire scratched her cheek "Um what was all that Zoey? She one of your's?"

"Yes she is. She just came by to give me some news."

"Okay Well what do you want to get to eat Sir Zoey?" Noire tells me while gesturing to the concession stands near us.

"I want something sweet. I haven't had a pleasure of enjoying them in awhile." Then again I'll just take about anything. I went over to the stand and ordered myself six hamburgers, a large basket of fries, and a few other things I then turn back to everyone. "Alright what do the rest of you want?"

Noire hums "I'll take two cheese burgers. Small soda and some fries. I think we'll need to get something easy for Scrappy to eat since she's still rather young. What about you Uni?"

"I'll take a cheeseburger, a hotdog, a bag of chips and a milkshake. And aren't you ordering a lot Zoey? Does Scrappy have the same appetite?" And Uni points out my rather large appetite.

"I'm just really hungry right now and I don't know how Scrappy's appetite is. Hey sweety what do you want?"

"Cheeseburger and juice." She says and I order that also.

After a couple minutes of waiting we all have are orders and are sitting down to eat when I notice a few shady individuals staring at us mostly at Noire and Scrappy and reporting back to someone with radios. They looked like the corporate shills I used to hate dealing. Where these the ones Noire was worried about?

"Wow this food is a lot better than the stuff at the fast food places we usually go to Noire. Hmm? Zoey something wrong?" Uni just had to pick up on that little bit just as I finish my last burger.

"Don't look directly but three o'clock."

Uni glances and groans before whisper "Great just fricken great these jerk wads again!" Seems like these are repeat offenders.

Maybe I should teach them a lesson if I get my hands on one later. "What's up with those guys anyways?"

"They are constantly trying to take power in Lastation almost did by politically out maneuvering Noire and taking almost complete control of the basilicom. After that they've been taking more and more extreme measures. They just keep coming back no matter how many times we take them down they always find a way back and without any hard evidence its hard to make them out as the bad guys with all the PR stunts they do. They gassed an entire block once to take out a large monster infestation but got a lot of civilians before we got it under control. And yet they got away with it by stating a gas line broke." Uni told me and now I utterly hated these assholes. Greedy shitbags like these need to be taught a lesson! People aren't their playthings!

I crack my knuckles. "I can take care of them somewhat for you. It'll give my guys something to do."

Uni smiles "Thanks they've been a thorn in are side for a long time...They have a sniper on Scrappy rust spot above her left temple. Anti material rifle by the size of the laser pointer and the sound of the chambering. This is bad its likely a MK 2 Tank busters those can hurt me and Noire at are best." Uni begins sweating now this complicates things gonna have to use split second to get Scrappy out of the firing line. These fools made a lethal mistake now.

A deep boom echoed throughout the festival. " **Split Second**." I muttered shooting up and grabbing the anti-material round out of the air and tossing it away. I then sent a quick message to my squad in Lastation to get here and send another to my command to send in two more squads. I then sprinted to where the sniper was and scaled the building easily. I canceled the skill as I grabbed the sniper and toss em off the building. I then jump off and land besides the sniper.

The sniper who was a guy let out a scream like a little as he fell before his vital organs were pierced by his cracked ribs. Serves him right for trying to kill my little pumpkin. I turn to see Noire and Uni doing pretty well at fending off the guys attacking them but one sneak up and grabbed Scrappy but she didn't get far as Scrappy touched them and turning their body to blood ash as they let out a horrific blood curdling scream. Then gunfire erupted into the air as my men arrived.

Man when the hell did the rest of these dumbasses show up. I then look up at my men. "Alright you know the drill capture a few of them and take care of the rest." A choruses of "Yes Sir!" erupted from them and they got onto the job. I then pick up Scrappy and held her up with one arm.

She was shaking like a leaf looking at her hands that were stained with the woman's bloody ashes. She used her alchemy to kill that woman...Her first kill it finally dawns on me and she to young to this has me very worried now.

Noire runs to me "Zoey, Scrappy you two alright!? Why did those jerks have to ruin this!" She says in frustration she must have been having fun.

"Some people are just like that Noire." I say kicking one of the tied up people on the ground. "But we have three tied up jerks right here."

Noire scoffs at them "They are all your's Zoey perhaps your guys can finally get rid of these pests finally. Oh no Scrappy. That's blood on her hands isn't it?"

"Sadly yes it is. Can you get a cloth to wipe her off?" I then pull out my radio and call in to command. "Command I need transport for three prisoners for level 4 interrogation then level 2 afterwards for the hell of it." They then said transport will show up in 30 minutes with the troops and it'll take the prisoners back.

I look towards my men and they nod then I look towards Noire and see her wiping Scrappy's hands clean and kissing her forehead whispering comforting consoling words to her. Then Uni walks up to me "I think we should head to the tech expo. All the cool tech and stuff should help Scrappy forget about this and we need to go before the media vultures get here. That's the last thing Scrappy need." It makes sense little kids love seeing cool stuff and it is on are todo list. And I hate the media.

"That sounds good. Alright men! I want these three on that next transport. Now for the rest of the bodies just take their equipment and pile them up for the Lastation forces to deal with. If they have a problem contact me." They salute before getting to work. I look at Noire. "We ready to get going?"

Noire picks up Scrappy rubbing her "Yeah I am. Lets go the sooner the better. And if my people have a problem yours I'll have word with them later for you. Perhaps we should consider getting married. It be the first marriage of a CPU ever in this dimension."

I mutter a word in goddess tongue and my armour disappeared. I then hold out my hands somewhat. "Here let me take her and we should. We basically are with our sharacites linked."

Noire hands me Scrappy and takes my hand and kisses me. That was a bit extra but it was enough for are sharacites to link together. A small light shines within us both a dark black light within Noire and a cyan light between me and then they join together mixing together to form an Icy blue color. It is now complete.

"I guess Sam got done with setting it up then." I say while I take off Scrappy's cloak and shoes that were covered in blood. I then lift her up and have her slip within my hoodie I'm wearing. I adjust it so she can stand up in it and have her head poke out of the top. "Mind if we stopped by somewhere to get her some clothes?"

Noire smiles "Not at all she needs clothes anyways we can let her pick them out and get her some candy too."

"That sounds good. Lead the way. If we take too long Scrappy might like staying like this and most likely won't leave." I say jokingly. As to prove my point Scrappy snuggles into me.

Noire pouts and quickly leads the way not wanting to lose Scrappy to me completely. Soon we arrive at a children's clothing store that has a bunch of stuff some with different labels that Uni quickly informs me are clothes imported from the other nations.

Scrappy's eyes soon became fixated on a coat covered in titanium plates then studded leather gloves then a pair welding goggles or are they aviation goggles with dark lens can't tell. She certainly has odd tastes she likely gets that from Noire.

"Maybe once you hit ten or you could just wear it around the house." I say poking her.

Scrappy giggles "Yay! Around the house!" She says cheerfully.

Noire comes back with a dress and Scrappy looks at it in complete disgust "No Dress! Pants!" That gets me to chuckle she hates dresses like I do way too breezy and exploitable for perverts.

"Looks like she got that from me. I don't like em either." I say patting Noire on the back.

Uni comes back with a kid sized version of my usual outfit a grey t-shirt and blue jeans, with the addition of a fleece coat and and aviation goggles "I think this will do I took what you normally wore and added some toned down items she was interest in. I hope I did alright." Scrappy's eye's lit up and I swore I saw them glow before she quickly tackle hugged Uni to the ground after scrambling out of my hoodie "Auntie Uni is the best!" And now Uni is in a very embarrassing situation.

"Hear that 'Aunt Uni'. Looks like your doing her clothes shopping with her in the future. Come on sweety lets get you dressed in them." I say picking her up and her clothes and going to a changing room. I quickly help her change to show Noire and Uni the results.

When we got out Scrappy looked like an adorable little tomboy Noire and Uni couldn't help but squeal at how cute Scrappy looked. I wonder if Scrappy would ever take up a flying course she is wearing what my pilots usually wear in their down time. Something to keep in mind for the future.

Noire smiles "Aww she looks so cute! The rest of the gang would love her so much!" It comes to me I haven't meet the rest of the 'gang' yet I'll have to get her to introduce me to them later perhaps I can get them to babysit Scrappy sometime.

"You know. You have to introduce me to everyone you know. But then again there is that meeting that's either tomorrow or the next day. Everyone going to be there?"

Noire nods "Yeah well most of them will their will be some that won't come but all the goddesses will be there. IF will be coming to represent the guild in this meeting. Don't worry I'll introduce you to the rest but that will require a bit of traveling and some calls." So I'm getting they are spread out a bit well at least all the goddesses will be there and IF?

"That'll be fine but is there a reason she's named IF?"

Noire and Uni freeze and think before Uni answers "We never asked her why we sorta went with it or called her Iffy. It never crossed are mind with the other weirdness going on."

I give them a curt nod. I take a quick glance around. "Where's Scrappy?" I say. I then feel something grab one of my breast and it felt like they were using it to pull themselves up. I glanced down my hoodie and see Scrappy climbing into it. "Found her."

Uni giggles as she looks at the bulge in my hoodie Scrappy is making "She must really like being carried you in your hoodie. It's cute how she clinging to you. It's like you're the one that makes her feel safest." I guess that makes some sense I do project an aura of safety for those close to me. Though Noire ends up pouting as a result.

"Want a piggyback ride Noire?" I say teasing her a little bit while I help Scrappy get comfortable.

Noire blushes and stutters a few words "Ssure as llong as you don'd mind my breasts pressing against your back. And I ccan smell your hhair?" That last part took me by surprise more than the agreeing part.

"Sure hop on. Now I'd ask you if you wanted to join Uni but I'm out've room." I say adjusting Noire so I could hold her better.

Noire blushes as my hands graze her butt and oh she's wear a thong nice I'll be sure to get a good look of it later. Then Uni replies "I'll be fine maybe next time. Soo we good to head to the expo Chain is really excited to meet you she's one of are brightest minds in Lastation and possibly the entirety of Gamindusty well maybe not so much now with your people now." That peaks my interest one of the brightest minds?

"Well my guys have had at least 12 thousand years to mess around with what they built. I wonder what your top of the line items are. Now I'm interested."

"Well that's why she wanted to meet you so bad she offered a backstage pass to the prototypes. Seems she wants to make a good impressing. She hates taking people out of the equations and she puts her all into everything. Haven't kept tabs on her for a bit." Uni told me as she brings up a picture of a woman with blue hair and amber yellow eyes, She was wearing goggles on her head, a scarf or whatever it is, as far as I can tell a red coat though she has a bandage on her left cheek. She has bright eyes burning with enthusiasm and confidence.

"Yeah so did our Chain but that was when she was alive five something thousand years ago. I wonder if your guys' is." I say following Uni to where this expo is.

When we got there there were some drones flying around not as advanced as ours but they were smaller and more compact. I wonder how high they can fly? High enough and they'll be damn hard to see. I look to see Noire getting off and Uni heading to the weapons area I follow them and my eyes almost launched out of my skull. Those weapons are a lot of head of the ones we have we still use projectiles and they already have plasma beam weapons! I grin in delight at this. Oh! I'm going to have so much fun shopping!

I walk after Noire and Uni to catch up with them before something catches my eye at first I thought nothing of it till I looked closer then I recognized her. I couldn't believe it Julia was sporting one of the Lastation rifles and with an android of are's that no one even batted an eye at. Come to think about it she's blending in so well that people were talking to her normally like if she was always here. Must be her patented upbeat charm at work now to check on her or get a new toy?

I wave while I walked over. "Hey Julia how'd the hell you get access to be here, how'd you even know about this, and whatcha showing off?"

Julia smiles "Ah Lady Zoey good to see you. Well you see I had a chat with a few people one of them being this dimension Chian and she invited me here afterwards. She said I can show off one of my advance weapon prototypes though this Lastation beam rifle is giving me new ideas for improvements. And I'm showing off Zero she's a bit shy so she hasn't told anyone she's an android yet. Though I don't get why Chian wants me to come by her office later for some private time." Oh god I never knew some of my people were this dense because of the war. Julia is getting so lucky and she doesn't know it yet.

"You'll find out but you didn't answer the first question. How'd you get access here? I know the paperwork I put in said this place isn't clear till Monday."I say putting an arm around her. Making her sweatdrop.

"I sorta wander over here I was getting bored, Zero's programing finally started working. I sorta snuck over here to collect some readings after a few things on the sensors peaked my interest. Then I got lost started asking around and ended up here." Julia scratches her neck sheepishly then Zero speaks "She was considering not coming but I knocked her out and dragged her here. Is my mom in trouble?" The android Zero speaks her voice fluid and organic I could barely tell she's an android only by how clean her voice sounded could I tell. Her eyes are innocent like a child viewing the world for the first time? Wasn't she that decommissioned commando android that we could never get working again?

"You know I have to rip someone's ass for this right. This is breaking regulations. And I'm guessing you piloted something over here without clearance also."

Julia looks down and her shoulders slump "Yeah I know. I took a small two seater helicopter over here. Should have figured you'd come by here sometime. Though all this tech is like a wonderland. I'm sorry if I caused too much trouble. I'm guessing you want me to go back to base now." A thought crosses my mind that I could use a scientist in the field for some things that soldiers are not equipped for. That and she just made an important relationship that can prove beneficial later. And Scrappy could use a tutor.

"Nah but I'll be having you do somethings for me here. Like for example you'd be tutoring this little one." I say and Julia finally notices the little face poking out of my hoodie.

Julia smiles "Awe she's soo cute! I'll be happy to tutor her. I'm guessing we'll need to start with the basic fundamentals given her age." Scrappy pouts taking that jab personally before finding Julia's lab coat interesting and stares at it in wonder even as her silver hair gets in her face "Glasses lady is cool!" Guess that is a yes from Scrappy.

"Alright then. We just need to set up times and I might have you watch her a night or two a week." I look over and see Noire coming in our direction.

"Hey Zoey your missing all the cool stuff. And I got you a present now close your eyes so I can...Who is this?" Noire asked and I here a subtle grow from her as I notice she is staring at my arm around Julia oooooh! Is Noire jealous though she does have a present should I tease her or not? Both are soo tempting.

"Just an old…..friend breaking regulations. She's going to be Scrappy's tutor."

Noire smiles as she till had her hands behind her back "Then why didn't you say so dumby! Kei will love that she doesn't have to do that yet. I'll have a room prepared for her back at the basilicom. Now Zoey I want you to close your eyes and hold out your hand so I can give you your present its something I bought just for you and no telling her what it is Uni is getting you your presents now. Come on close your eyes please." This is so tempting well might as well go along with it for now. May as well trust my new wife. Wonder what she got me?

I close my eyes and hold out my hand. Noire places something in it and I say jokily. "Am I able to open my eyes now mistress?"

Noire soon places a kiss on my lips causing Scrappy to stare at us in confusion I'm betting "You may now my lovely servant." I open my eyes soon after licking my lips and stare at what's in my hand it's what looks to be short sword with silver circle with the power symbol on its crossguard the blade itself was razor sharp so its functional. Considering we are at a tech expo this must be some kind of tech blade question being what else does it do?

I twirl it around. "Any special functions it has?"

Noire smirks "The blade can have a dual function as an energy blade that Chian modified to become stronger with our own energy. That and the hilt has a bunch of other function some really useful I'll give you the manual later after you get bored discovering new parts of it." Now I'm liking this girl even more she gets me so well!

I put it in my inventory to mess with later. "Since your so nice in giving me a present I might give you a special gift later tonight." I say quietly into her ear.

Noire shivers in delight "I'd like that a lot." She whispers back to me and I see Uni walking back with a couple bags in her arms and she barely manages to wave at us "Hi Sis and Zoey. I got some of Scrappy's birthday presents. The rest are being shipped to the basilicom now."

"Man how much are you deciding to get? Want to spoil Scrappy early huh?" I say with humor in my tone.

Uni blushes in response "Maybe. I was just getting enough for her room so she has a lot of cool thing to play with in her room. She had basically nothing before today heck she didn't exist so I took the liberty of getting some stuff for her that hopefully she'll like."

I rub her hair some. "Ah look at what good of Aunt you're being so far."

Uni blushes the same shade of red as her eyes but doesn't pull away smiling from the affection "Thanks I'm trying my best. Chian should not be too far behind me to meet you. Are you liking everything so far?"

"So far yes. Even though I've only glanced around so far. Anything special at the end of this?"

Soon I hear a voice I haven't heard in a long time "Well we are going to have an airshow and appearance by the one and only 5pb. Took a lot of strings to make this happen. I'll be sure to give you a detailed account of everything here. You know your scientist Julia sure is something. They sure don't make them like her anymore." Ah Chian always fun to be around.

"I haven't heard your voice in over five thousand years. How are ya doin And Julia is one of my top scientist."

Chain smiles warmly at me approaches to give me a quick hug "I'm doing really well thanks to what I can only guess were your guys that helped me recover some of my supplies and projects. They were a big help. And I can certainly see why she's one of your top scientists in more ways than one can't wait to see what's under that lap coat of her's. I hope you don't mind my advances on her she's just so irresistible standing all cute and innocent like that." I look at Chian's eyes and they have the look of a predator eying a tasty prey like I usually look at Noire.

"Now I have to say she's pretty clueless with stuff like that so do me a favor and show her a good time." I say with a quick pat on her back. I then look at Noire. "Shall we waste some time till the main events?"

Noire smiles and hooks her arms around my left "Yes I suppose so. Mind if I hold Scrappy now as we walk together?"

"Sure if she ever wants to leave my hoodie."

Scrappy snuggles closer to me and let's out a cute yawn before answering "Mommy Noire should get a hoodie too. Hoodies comfy and warm, soft pillows too." I chuckle seems Noire is going to need a wardrobe change at least a bit.

"Guess she ain't leaving this spot for awhile. Let's get started shall we?"

Noire nods before she gives me a strange look "Why don't we go over to a trash can real quick your looking really sick right now." I was about to ask what she meant before it hits my gut hard and I feel deathly sick and rush to a nearby trash can and puke my entire stomach out into. My am I so sick all of a sudden?

Then it hits me again and my legs start to give out and I pull out my phone and call the only person I can when I'm starting to feel scared and confused "Sam! Need you over here now! It's an emergency and I don't even know what's going on with my body right now!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Thank you all for reading and please review


	9. Chapter 9: Zoey has a rogue

**Chapter 9**

After I called Sam we went back to Noire's basilicom to wait for her to show up. We didn't even have to wait 30 minutes for here to show up. When she came in the room in a hurry I hold up my hand to let her know I want to speak first.

"Alright. As you know us CPU's rarely get sick. Even then it's hard for us to. Now what worried me earlier was I was puking my guts up without feeling like shit before or afterwards like you normally would after getting sick. I don't even have a fever. So I called you here to see if there's anything wrong with me or I'm just overreacting due to me not being sick in about two thousand years."

Sam scratches her cheek "I have little idea what it could be but I have a few leads to go off on. Don't worry I'll get to the bottom of this soon Zoey."

"Alright. Get started then if you don't mind. I'd like to get this over with as quickly as possible."

Sam nods and begin looking through her tablet. Then I catch Noire looking very worried I want to ask her whats wrong but she says it for me. "Zoey I can't get ahold of Uni this isn't like her. She said she'd only be gone to get some sweets for Scrappy."

"If it helps I can have some of my guys look around. Heck go back to the expo and look for her. Scrappy and I will be fine till you get back." I say giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Noire gives me a shaky smile "I'll go do that I just have this gut feeling something bad happened to her. It's probably nothing see you soon Zoey." Noire runs out and for a brief second I see panic spread across her face as she leaves.

I sent a quick text to the squads and tell them to keep a lookout for the candidate. "Hope nothing's up." I say to Sam. "Now. We either have to be quiet or go to another room due to Scrappy is asleep on the couch over there." I say pointing to said couch across the living room.

Sam gives me a quizzical look as looked at Scrappy before going back to looking through her tablet "You got another one. Couldn't go a week without knocking up a goddess and have a child? Well she is cute. Okay I think I have quite a few things it could be but I'll need to you to lay on your back for me so I can get a few scans of your body to rule them out. And yes I need you in your underwear." Why does it always have to be half naked?

"Fine, fine, fine." I say stripping and laying down on the couch I was sitting on. Sam then takes out a small device and starts running it over my body about two inches off the skin. When she gets it over my stomach she frowns. She runs it over my body once more before letting it rest on my stomach. She then picks up her tablet and starts typing into it.

Sam gives it a look before sighing "Okay let's start things off simply. You have a ball of negative energy in you and its slowly crystallizing. And that's the simple part."

I motion for her to go on. "Continue."

Sam then moves to another section of her tablet or that's what I can tell from her hand movements "Okay now the next part is a bit stranger. Its growing inside you. And I've actually linked it to something in the shadow section I think you have one of these growing within you Zoey." Sam then shows me what she has on it. I quickly recognize its a shadow and the name of it is a void angel...wait does this mean what I think it mean!?

"Can you read this out loud please I don't think my mind's processing this right." How can I be pregnant? The sharacites are suppose to make the children.

"Void angel are basically shadow versions of CPU's more or less. They are masses of negative energy with a negative crystal inside of them. They are usually born when large amounts of negative energy accumulate in one place to form said crystals. Though it is possible for them to form within CPU's if they are around negative energy enough often by being around a shadow for long periods of time. The void angel will inherit the strength of their mother. Case point if the mother is an elder CPU then whey will be an elder level Void Angel as well. And given how you went a long time without your meds 13 years in fact. It was waiting for a moment of high negative energy in your body to form. Likely that recent negative takeover you had." Sam tells me and I feel all color level my face.

I just stare at her blankly slowly blinking. Trying to fully understand this. So I'm pregnant with a Void Angle? I hear pregnancies are horrible sometimes. Especially in the later months when you aren't aloud to move much. I fell over sideways from my sitting position. I won't be able to move much! I'm speed based for a reason!. I pull my legs up to my chest and stare in front of me.

Sam looks at me worried "You okay Zoey this is going to be the first child you get by this means. And the first void angel you'll be raising. Though you do have a lot of support to help you through this."

"I wouldn't be able to move much." I say remembering the 13 full years I was strapped down and couldn't move. I start shaking my head. Uh-huh.

"Well it wouldn't be too long only five months I believe. Just think of it has a some suffering for something cute. I'd be more concerned with her kicks." Urge this is sounding worse by the second. This sucks. For a brief moment I wonder how Noire is doing in finding Uni.

"I still remember those 13 damn years. Not being able to move was terrible." I say barely above a whisper.

"Then what if we make something that could give you that freedom of movement in a virtual world? We should have the tech to make that. Only your body needs to rest not your mind. Me and a few others are putting together a few prototypes in advance. Want one Zoey so you can still run around?" Sam told me and this could very well be my light in this darkness!

"Alright. How about we use that to upgrade my console to that but I want the first copy. It'll definitely better than the virtual reality headset we have now that's my current console." I say.

Sam smiles at me "That I can do. We have few games we ported to this new one so you have a few things to do. I can have a drone of our's bring the first working model here for you to use. And Julia is here right? I'll send her blueprints to upgrade it as we go. Want me to give the oracle here a copy of our current coding so they can help make games. I believe we'll be able to dominate the market with our hardwear alone for the most part. Should get here in a few hours and you can give it a try." This sounds reasonable man when was the last time I felt so excited to try out are gaming console ah this is a good feeling.

"That sounds fine. Heck we would outdo everyone in the market due to people can actually go into the games instead of playing with a controller." I say getting up and getting dressed again.

Sam nods and goes about doing the things she mentioned she'd do then I got a call from Noire its probably about Uni. Hopefully she found her. Then Scrappy lets out a yawn before snuggling into the couch again with a plushie Uni got her.

I pick it up. "Hello Noire. What's up? Found Uni?"

"U-Uni's been kidnapped. She was chloroformed by some woman dressed up like your soldiers. One of your sargents identified her as a rogue elite obsessed with breeding and having sex with CPU's. We can't find her anywhere. Zzoey I'm scared, Sure the Lowee twins were kidnapped once but we never had to deal with something this extreme before." Noire spoke to me completely scared and terrified. Out of all the things it had to be that woman.

"Really now." My voice catching a scary edge to it. "Don't worry Noire I'll take care of it." I say before looking at Sam. "Bad news. Send out our Tier five drones. We have a rogue soldier. An elite no less. Once she's found make sure you send squad S2 after her." I'm glad we put trackers into our soldiers in case they were lost or captured. The great part is even if they try to suppress the waves it sends out it won't put it out. It'll only spread the waves so instead of an exact location it'll be within a half mile radius.

Sam nods and types a few things on her tablet "On it. Lets hope we can get her before the worst happens. How long has it been from the area she was last seen? I can use that as a way to narrow down the search."

"No more than 40 minutes. We are going to have to reevaluate our troops due to this now. Are those machines even working right now?"

"Yeah they. I have them modified to be more comfortable and less scary looking. Okay I'll have the drones scan outwards from the expo in a two to four mile radius. That should be where she is. I've paged a transport to bring a psychologist over incase of the candidate being emotionally traumatized or worse." I hope that doesn't happen to Uni she's such a great aunt. Well that and she is my sister in law so I'm going to be royally pissed is something happens to her.

"This is fucking wonderful. Basterds lucky I can't use negative energy right now or I'd cast **Hell's Paradise** on her." I grumble going out to the balcony and looking over the city.

So much is happening its a bit crazy that I barely notice something flying towards the balcony at high speed it looks like a person I think is it a goddess or someone falling? Well I should at least catch them I guess and see why they are here maybe its one of Noire's friends.

I reach up and snag them out of the air. I then drop the person and see who it is.

It was young girl roughly a year or two older than Scrappy with white markings all over her body with wolf ears and a tail. She just looked at me with a sheepish smile "Um sorry did I land in the wrong place?"

"And who are you?" I ask coldly.

The girl blinks before smiles "Oh right I'm Cyberconnect2. I was sent her to be a playmate for someone named Scrappy?"

"Alright. Who sent you over here? And how where you flying?" I then get a good look at her face. She looks exactly like someone that lives half a block away from my basilicom.

"Oh right miss Kei asked me to come over, And I think messed up with the fast travel device always so damn tricky to to use. I had to use the new hover walking technology though I ran and ended up tripping." Oh that sounds like a series of unfortunate events..wait Kei sent her? I wonder what she was doing.

"Got it. She could've warned me first. By the way no cussing in front of Scrappy. She should be waking up from her nap within the next few minutes." I say motioning for her to go inside.

CC2 as I'll refer to her now as Cyberconnect2 is too long nodded her head and began walking inside "I never cursed before I don't think that'll happen. I'll try to keep my voice down so I don't wake her. Are you her mom?"

"One of them yes."

"I see and miss Noire is the other? Oh is that her pretending to be asleep?" CC2 points out and I soon seen it too before I can react the air aboves both of us turn to ice cold water and soaks us both. And of course Scrappy brusts out laughing as her prank works.

"You little bugger." I say picking her up and hugging her to get her wet also. "Come on CC2 help me tickle her."

CC2 smirks and helps me tickle Scrappy as she giggles and laughs from the sensation. It was so cute and adorable I really needed this. Even when my life is down Scrappy brightens it up somehow.

"Come on you two we need to change our clothes before at least CC2 doesn't get a cold." I say getting up and going to Noire's room where all of my and Scrappy's clothes are. There should be something for CC2 to wear for a little bit till her clothes dry.

I soon find a black vest and a pair of blue shorts CC2 could wear its about her size though I notice two things Scrappy is staring at her and what I thought wear animal parts were only accessories. It seems Scrappy has her first crush now this will be a good point to tease her.

"Whatcha thinking there staring at CC2 huh?" I say quietly to her trying to get a decent reaction from her.

Scrappy gasps and blushes bright red matching the rust spots of her hair "Nnothing! I don't think she's pretty or anything!"

"Sure you don't. Just wait till you're older before you try anything." I say softly flicking her in the forehead.

Scrappy nods still blushing "I will mom. But can CC2 come over more often?"

I ruffle her hair up some. "Sure why not. I don't see the harm in it. Just don't go getting in trouble."

Scrappy nods "Can I mess with Sammy?" Oh she wants to prank Sam sure that sounds hilarious.

"Sure why not. Just don't go overboard. Oh and let me ask her a quick question before it happens though."

Scrappy smiles and nods "Yay! I promise mommy."

"I'll go talk with her real quick then." I say walking out into the living room to see Sam sitting into her chair tapping at her tablet. "Hey Sam how's it going so far?" I ask flopping onto one of the couches.

"Not good we arrived too late to stop the worst from happening to Uni. She was brutally raped, violated in ways to horrible to describe before she was impregnated with twins. We were also unable to stop the rouge from escaping. Currently Uni is completely catatonic and unresponsive."

"That's not good. How about we keep Uni under and talk to Noire to see if she's fine with removing those memories so it won't scar her. Also can't you transfer those twins over to the sharacite and use it to create them?" I then facepalm. "Why didn't I think that up earlier. Oh yeah. My child's Negative Energy while her's are share energy." I mutter to myself.

"Alright I think we can do that with on site meds. Noire should be here soon… I had the troops not tell her how bad it was just tell her to come here. I thought it would be best to tell her in person. Now about the twins being created by the Sharacite. We can do that but it will take some work but it can be done. And yes Negative energy and share don't mix your gonna have to do it the old fashioned. I talked with a few mothers while you were gone and they said the real pain is when you go into labor and childbirth is the worst pain you'll ever feel." Sam told me and I groan just great more pain. But at least we're getting somewhere...Great I'm going to have to break the news to my wife just great.

"Alright. All we have to do if Noire agrees to the getting rid of the memory, is actually give a decent explanation to Uni. Or give her a lie on how she had a one night stand to why she has two baby girls. Well the one night stand isn't really a lie but she doesn't need to know what really happened. Now since I'm very early in my pregnancy I believe I can go out and take care of this elite myself due to our people have a special aura that separates them to this dimensions."

Sam nods and types some things on her tablet "Alight I think we can do that. Want me to get an elite to be the one night stand fill in? To make the story more believable? Since your still early in your pregnancy I'd say you have a week before your movement starts being happered. Just make sure to wear some armor no telling what she as in store. I'll give you a call when Noire is here...Is it just me or am I sinking into the chair?" I look and see that Sam had sunk a fourth of the way into the chair no doubt Scrappy's doing oh Sam is going to have so much fun when she finds out Scrappy can use alchemy.

"It might be just you but yeah I'll wait till tomorrow before I track that rogue down. And yes see if an Elite will volunteer to be the one night stand. Oh what about Mary in team two since she is incapable of having children. She'd love to be one of their mothers."

Sam smiles ignoring she was sinking deeper into the chair and types out a massage "And done I sent her a massage hopefully she's receptive to the idea. Though I did hear she finds red eyes cute so its likely it'll work out. Heck she's always wanted a relationship but held back because of that fact. If everything goes right we'll have played matchmaker for someone."

I give a small match. "Heck Uni will like here. They do have similar hobbies and Mary is a nice girl. It's good that elites have abit longer life spans. We might have to have to extend that or just make her immortal of sorts so she can have a full life with Uni."

Sam hums "About that I found the CPU's here give off a particular aura that grants immortality to those they are close to. Mostly they need to just be friends. Other than that people in this dimension have a high vitality. Though I suppose we can give Mary some immortality if her an Uni get really close." Now this was new to me though I noticed how lively a lot of people here can be.

"Alright. I didn't know that." I say and I turn my gaze to see Noire coming into through the balcony.

Noire landed still in her CPU form "Zoey! Sam said you've found Uni! How is she!? Can I see her!? IS SHE OKAY!?" Damn this is going to be rough to break to her.

I put my hands together and rubbed them for a second before I patted the seat next to me. I then look at Sam. "Do you mind explaining what happened due to you know more that I do and I explain what we plan to do with her permission?" I ask while Noire sits besides me.

"Sure that sounds good. Now Noire I'm going to need you to brace yourself. Your younger sister Uni was brutally rapped and violated in ways your better off not knowing but the extent of the trauma has left her catatonic. And she was impregnated by using shards of sharicites from our dimension. Currently she has twins. Now the culprit was an elite of ours that went rogue that had an obsession with to put in simple terms mating with CPUs. Now we have a few ideas on how to help her but I'll leave that to Zoey to tell you." Zoey finally finished explaining an now Noire's eyes were on me now.

I clap my hands together and start talking. "Now what we plan to do, with your permission of course, is to erase Uni's memories of what happened. Now to explain the kids we are going to tell her that she had a one night stand with one of our elites. Which I believe we already have a volunteer to take that up to stay here and help with them and to protect Uni's back. Instead of Uni bearing the children we can use your sharicite, with your permission of course, to transfer the kids DNA into the sharicite and then create the children then. Now. We are wondering if we have permission to do this to help Uni in the long run?"

Noire takes a deep breath "Okay as long Uni is not hurt or risk of those memories coming back. As long as it doesn't hurt her or come back to bite us in the ass later. I just care a lot about Uni wellbeing. And I'd like to meet this elite beforehand." Well that went a lot smoother than I thought. I guess we can let Noire meet with Mary beforehand I doubt that will be a problem.

"That is fine we can have Mary come here tonight and those memories will never come back after the are erased. Now about that rogue." I crack my knuckles. "I'll be taking care of her personally tomorrow."

Noire breathes a sigh of relief "That's good to hear. I'll prepare a list of questions of for Mary. Of an be sure to not be gentle with that rogue. I want her to feel a certain level of pain for what she did to Uni. Come on Scrappy and CC2 its almost time for dinner. Oh Scrappy finish up with whatever your doing to Sam." Before Sam could react she fell completely into her chair which was complete turned into slime staining her clothes and covering her body making everything slippery and gross. I think she is going need a really hot shower to have any hope of getting it off "EWW! GROSS! What the heck did this!?" Sam called out clearly not at all happy about any of this.

I flick her forehead. "You should know an elder is based off something. Scrappy is alchemy based."

Sam rolls her eyes at me "Great so I'm going to need to watch my back a lot now since she got your love of pranks. Noire do you have a shower room I can use to get all this gunk off? I have a few Political meeting with the other nations before the larger meeting. And I can't go like this." Sam then gestures to her current state and I and Scrappy have to stifle a laugh she looks like she was assaulted by some hentia monster. She tried to get up but the slime was just too slippery for her to do so.

"Yep your right. She did inherit my love for pranks." I say attaching a small device on her and she teleported into Noire's bathroom where I prepared an ice cold bath to do this. I heard a splash and her shocked yell. I chuckle myself and look at Noire. "So watcha making?"

Noire hums "A seafood pasta with squid, salmon, capers, spinach and a garlic lemon vinaigrette for the sauce. Does that sound good Zoey or should I make something else?" I couldn't help but whistle I didn't know I'd be marrying a chef this time around. I'm certainly not complaining.

"That's fine. I'm going to call in to have Mary come in if she agreed to do this alright?" I say taking out my phone.

Noire nods "That sounds good. I'll be sure to make more than enough for every to have seconds. I usually do that to have it as lunch the next day if I'm too busy. Be sure to let her know." Well that keeps things relatively simple.

I give her a quick nod before leaving the room. I then dial headquarters and they picked up quickly. "Hello command. This is Cyan Heart calling from my personal line."

"We read you Cyan Heart. How can we be of service to you?" Ah as pleasant as always so glad we have still have that customer service style of talk in place.

"Yeah fuck you too Jerry put Nyx on the phone."

I here a grumble as the phone was handed off to Nyx "Hello Zoey your as chipper as ever. Need us to nuke a dog that crapped on your lawn or something along those lines?" Nyx told me in are own little secret code.

"That'll be overkill. Then again I like it but no not that. I don't know if Sam told you all or not but I want all troops reanalyzed and can you connect the phone to block A and have Mary on the phone?"

Nyx rolls her eyes "Must have slipped her mind locking lips with a local but sure I can do that for you one moment." Then I hear our patented on hold forever music before I hear Mary speaking "Hello this thing on? You still there Zoey?"

"Man they already told you who was calling. But yeah I'm still here. I'm just calling to see what you thought about what Sam brought up earlier if she did?"

"That cute Uni girl? I'd be lying if I haven't spied on her few times with my binoculars. She sure is one good looking girl that's for sure. I wouldn't mind on bit of being with her. As long as I get to kiss her. Think you can arrange it that we are both sleeping in bed together naked? It'd make it a lot more believable if it actually looks like we slept together when she wakes up." Well at least she's on board and she has a point it would be more believable if they were naked in bed together but it embarrass the heck out of Uni.

"That'll work. It'll make Uni believe more that it happened. Now under no circumstance shall she know what really happened alright. There's only seven people that know what really happened."

"Roger that I'll make a note that no matter what as of this moment it never happened. So you want me to come over now or with Uni?" Mary asked me curiously I had to stifle a laugh she'd be in for it with Noire later.

"Come over now. Noire, or Black Heart wants to chat with you. I'll have command prep a heli for ya. Land on the roof for all I care and I'll catch ya if I need to."

I can hear Mary chuckle on the other end of the line "Oh don't worry I'll come in the fun way. Through the window! What? That is always the fun way. Going in with a rope." Oh dear god Mary is going to give Kei and Noire a heart attack.

"No,no,no,no. There's a balcony. Use it. Just send me back up to command and get ready to leave asap alright."

"Aw you're no fun. Fine I'll use the balcony. Ok here you go." Mary told me with a pout before sending me back to command. Nyx soon got back on "So how did things go? Need me to press this big red button?" When did they instal that?

"Yeah I need you to kill this annoying ass mosquito that's been buzzing around my head. But yeah have a heli set up for Mary to come here."

"Alright I'm sending the missle now. Okay I'll get that done. I'll be sure to get her on one of the fast one's she should be there in about 20-45 minutes. Will you be busy with something or is their anything else we can help you with?" Nyx asked me curiously and I hope she wasn't actually going actually send a missle. Though she's likely just wanting to get everything done at once.

"I'm not busy right now and there's nothing else I need help with right now. Thank you for your work."

Nyx yawns and I can only assume stretches "Alright well see you later. I'll go do the stuff you asked for. Bye." She then hung up on me to get the shit I asked for done.

I need to do something for her in the future. I then walk into the kitchen and sit down at the counter. "Mary should be here in an half hour."

Noire turns slightly from her cooking to look at me in a maids outfit if only she was just wearing the apperon "Oh well I should have dinner by done then. I sent Kei to help Sam get washed up and bring her a change of clothes. But judging the sounds I heard it sounded like Sam decided to have some fun with Kei. So Zoey do you like my outfit I thought it would be appropriate for this."

"It looks great on you. You'd know what I would do if there wasn't anyone else here."

Noire giggles "You'd take me right here and now I'm guessing. Tell you what I'll let you take it off of me when we go to bed. Uni got an entire room furnished for Scrappy so we don't have to worry about that. I haven't seen half the things in that room but it looks like a kids dream."

"Deal and that's good Uni did that." While I take Noire tonight I'll let Mary set her and Uni's thing up.

"It is. Still I saw Scrappy made a friend today. And pranked you and Sam. Is this going to become an issue later on? Or were you in on the last on." Noire soon looks at me and has to stop herself from laughing "Well it seems She's getting better at getting inside your hoodie now." I look down and see a bulge in my hoodie.

"Why are you always getting inside of my hoodie?" I ask jiggling her around in it. "Also where is CC2?"

Scrappy giggles and I feel something land on my back "Hi miss Zoey miss us?"

"Even though I just saw you guys not even half an hour ago. Yes I miss you." I say reaching back to support CC2.

Scrappy giggles "Mom is the best! She missed us!"

"Yep. Why don't you two play a little more until Noire gets dinner ready." I say setting CC2 down and taking my hoodie off with Scrappy still inside it and hand the sleeves to CC2 so she could drag Scrappy away.

CC2 smiles and drags Scrappy off giggling like she was being give the best gift ever "Come on Scrappy let go running around for some more fun!" Scrappy is going to be in for one handful later on in life.

"Has Kei given you any info on how long CC2 will be staying or is she going to be living with us now?" I ask Noire once the kids were out of earshot. "Not that I mind anyways. I'm just curious and want to plan ahead somewhat."

"She's given me bits in pieces. From what I got CC2 mostly works for the guild taking out doggos right now. Not sure if she's going to be living with us now but Kei said she'd be around here for a while. So maybe." Well ain't that a vague answer well at least its something.

"Alright. If she's living here I can arrange for Scrappy's room to have another bed or set it up to be a bunk bed. Heck I can join her when she does guild quest to be there for company. We can use those opportunities to train Scrappy to fight somewhat."

Noire nods "Alright just start off light with doggos then work your way up. I wonder what weapon we should train her to use I mean I mostly use swords so I guess we can start with those or daggers. Hmm we'll have to ask her. Doggos are mostly harmless so they'll be good for training." Doggos not very dangerous I'll keep that in mind.

"I was thinking about doing daggers first then working it up as she gets older and is able to hold said weapons."

"Sounds good. I believe you have a pair for her? Oh right dinner is almost done. Zoey mind checking if the rest are here for me while I put the pasta in bowls?" Noire asked me somewhat politely. Oh right Mary should be here and a few of my guys should be here with Uni right about now or I'm going to need to kick someones ass.

I walk out into the living room as the elevator dinged. I look over and see a few of my guys walk in while one of them princess carried Uni in. I then hear a thump in the direction of the balcony and I turned to see Mary walking in. "Noire's in the kitchen. You guys Uni's room is the one on the right two doors down."

Mary nods to me her jade green eyes locking with mine before heading in the direction of food her teal ponytail swaying behind her. My guys quickly and carefully take Uni to her room and I can see the faint hints of the meds wearing off.

I then go into the kitchen to help set up the table they have. "Noire this is Mary. Mary this is Noire." I say introducing them to each other.

"Hello Lady Noire." Mary says giving her a small bow.

Noire nods and gives her a slight glare "So your Mary the one who is going to be my little sister's lover. At least your her type."

Mary gives her a curt nod. "Yes ma'am. I'll do everything I can to either help or protect her. And it's good I am her type."

Noire then lightens up a bit "Good. I am just concerned about my sister. Now her bed is already big enough for two so you don't need to worry about that."

"That's good to know. Thank you Lady Noire for letting me have this opportunity."

"Your welcome. All I ask is you treat Uni well. Other than that you two have my blessings."

"Thank you ma'am. If you don't mind I am going to meet up with Sam and help her with the creation of the twins."

Noire had to fight to keep a straight face "Well she did have an accident and the shower room was steamy when my oracle went to help her. So see her at your own risk before dinner. Have fun Mary."

She nods and walks off. "Now I know that wasn't a long time to chat with her but what do you think of her so far?"

"She's decent so far. And from what I get she is the loyal type so I'm not worried about cheating." Well that's good at least.

"She has been working for me for the past 103 years now."

Noire looked surprised "That long must be very loyal. Most people move on before then."

"Yeah our elites average life span is about 500 years surprisingly. Longest living one I remember hit 612 before they died. Now for Mary we might do something so she can have at least partial immortality so she can live along with Uni."

"That would be good Uni gets attached easily. She once had a bunny that died she didn't take that well." a pet bunny that sounds cute.

"I'll remember that. It's a good thing they share hobbies too. Now how close we done with this dinner. I'm starving."

Noire takes the pot off the burner and onto another one "Its done now. Care to help me serve everyone Zoey?"

"Sure." I say grabbing the necessary silverware and plates. I then help her dish out food for everyone. I then stick my head out into the living room. "Alright people. Dinners ready!"

Everyone then comes into the kitchen. Kei looking bright red.

Noire looks at Kei fighting back a smirk "You okay Kei? Your looking rather red."

Kei doesn't say a word and sits down at the table. Sam then comes in with smirk on her face. I give her a look and all she says in reply was. "Hey I didn't have any action for about as long as you and we don't have a war to worry about anymore."

"Good point." I say sitting down besides Noire.

Noire pecks my cheek before the lastation people close their eyes and bow their heads in what looks like prayer before digging in. Scrappy did the same too. Seems this was part of their culture. CC2 and Scrappy dig in eating their food quickly though I had to help Scrappy a few time with her fork.

Noire looks at me while brushing her leg against mine "So Zoey are you enjoying my cooking?"

"Yes. Yes I am." I said getting me a big plate full of seconds. Which I ate quickly. When the two girls got done they got up and ran out of the kitchen.

Sam smiles "Ah the joys of seeing kids be kids. You looking forward to being a mom now Mary?"

Mary's smile almost splits her face. "Yes I am. I can actually live this dream that I've been wanting for so long."

Sam's patting her back "Its a good thing that we're able to mix some of your DNA into them. Helped stabilize them. We were able to turn something bad into Something good. Looks like things are really looking up for you now Mary. You going to sleep with Uni tonight?"

"Yes. It'll let Uni believe more that we actually did it to create the twins."

Noire nods at that "She knows that since that's how we got Scrappy but Uni will sorta attempt sex with any woman in her sleep." Noire blushed at the end I wonder how she knew that part.

"I'm guessing you know this firsthand huh?" I say teasing her.

Noire blushed bright red "She was my first kiss and she groped me a lot."

"Well Mary. Looks like your enjoying tonight then." I say looking at her.

Mary smiles licking her lips "It seems so. Looks like things are about to get a lot more convincing."

"Just don't go overboard. Alright is everyone else done. Looks like it. So the question is. Who's doing the dishes." I say placing my hands together.

Noire looks away "Hey I did the cooking don't look at me. Kei you want to do them or should I just get a maid to do them?"

"I can do them. I don't really have much else to do today." She says getting up and grabbing all the plates and whatnot.

"Thank you Kei." I say getting up.

"Zoey you leaving now?" Noire asked me curiously wonder if I was going after the rogue now.

"No. Like I said I'll take care of that rogue tomorrow. I'm just going to relax in the living room for the rest of the night most likely before we go to bed."

Noire smiles "Want me to put on a sexy outfit on for you?"

"Sure but it'll be off you in two seconds flat." I say smirking at her.

Noire began walking away swaying her hips "It will only need to two seconds to get you in the mood. You better be ready Zoey."

Heck yeah. I look at Mary. "Alright you know what to do tonight." I then look at Sam. "I suspect the creation of the twins were successful and can you watch the other two kids for the rest of the night?"

"They were both are currently sleeping as their minds come into focus. I can watch over them for most of the night. I have a meeting with Lowee in the morning, Leanbox in the afternoon and then with Planeptune Oracle in the evening. Soo I'm going to need some rest tonight." Sam told me seems she's going to be busy.

"That's fine. I'll be busy tomorrow with taking care of the rogue and a meeting in Planipatune tomorrow. Well anyways night everyone." I say walking out of the room and going to Noire's room.

When I got into the room and I saw Noire wearing a sexy bunny girl suit laying on the bed sexily. "What took you so long Zoey? Like the outfit I picked?"

"Just had to make sure the kids were looked after and you know I do." I say getting on the bed and crawling over to her.

Noire licks her lips "Good to know. The way your crawling to me makes you look like a predator. Not that I mind."

I then jump at her and wrap my arms around her. "Then you are my prey." I say with a light nibble at her ear.

Noire moans in delight "Then I'm the bunny and your the fox." Oh I'm certainly am a fox in all the ways that entails. Both me and Noire had one wild night as did Mary and Uni. All in all this was at least a decent day. One will rollercoaster with a satisfying ending.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editer:{Need a new one}

Thank you all for reading. Tell us what you think of the story so far


	10. Chapter 10: Rogue and Meeting

**Chapter 10**

I barely put the piece of bacon in my mouth when Scrappy runs in and goes straight under my hoodie. "What's so wonderful about my hoodie huh?"

"Its soft and warm. And it keeps me close to you mommy." Scrappy tells me as she snuggles into my chest.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Your eating your own food though." I then see two little heads looking around the corner of the door. I then grab the plate of bacon and hold it in their direction.

They slowly crawled forward before they both take half the bacon off the plate and devor it hungrily like haven't eaten in awhile I wonder where these two came from?

They must be the twins. "Noire! We need more bacon if we have any."

Noire comes back with two plates of bacon "I got two more plates of bacon. You'll have to wait for me to make more. I hope this is enough."

"Yeah I think this is fine. It's mainly for these two little ones." I say motioning to the two toddlers.

Noire looks at them in slight shock before she places the bacon near the two "I see they must have just shown up. They look so cute. Uni and Mary haven't woken up yet. We'll need to babysit for them."

"Yeah your right. What do you think Uni and Mary will name them?" I say putting them on my lap so they can reach the table easier.

"Hmm Uni had a few names she liked the most though she liked the name Scathach the most. So one of them is getting that name. They have rather big apities. Do they get that from Mary?" Noire asked me curiously as I'm guessing Uni doesn't eat this much.

"I guess so. I still don't know where that woman puts it. Then again I have no reason to talk." I say motioning to my plate of food that used to be a pile.

Noire sweat drops "Yeah remind me for dates to take you to buffets where you can get all you can eat. Oh look Kei and Sam have finally decided to join us. Judging by Kei's face Sam had more fun with her." I look and see Kei and Sam walking in with Kei having a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Had to jump her twice huh Sam?" I ask looking at her. "By the way all the waffles are mine."

Sam shrugs "I'll just get coffee and oranges. And its not my fault she's so tasty I may just end up keeping. She's so fun to mess with." Sam then licks Kei's ear causing the poor oracle to shiver from the stimulation.

"Leave the poor woman alone. After I get done with this I'm going to go and take care of that rogue."

"Alright sounds good. Be careful Zoey she may get off to you killing her. Hey no trying to eat the plate." Sam told me before she had to stop one of the twins from trying to eat the plate.

I try not laugh my ass off when I notice Mary carrying a now awake Uni into the dining room in a princess carry. "Sorry we're late. Had to explain late nights wild events to this cutie. Hope you don't mind Zoey." Mary then looks at the twins "Hey look Uni it's our little cuties."

"That's fine. I have to leave soon though. So how are you doing Uni? And what do you think about being a mother now?"

"My legs hurt a bit. Other than that I feel mostly fine I guess. As for being a mom I'll have to get used to being a mom I guess. And Mary said she'll help out. I guess it's not that different from being an aunt just with them being my kids." Uni told me as she looked at the kids scratching her cheek.

"Yeah these two little ones are yours and Mary's. What do you remember of last night?"

"I remember Mary laying me down on my bed before she kissed down my body before ravaging me then I did the same to her. We both went at it till we passed out. Best night of my life so far." Uni told me with a small smile. I guess that's the best I can hope for and at least she enjoyed it. Now it's about time I deal with that rouge.

"You most likely don't remember much of last night due to that drink you bought. You accidently bought some alcohol last night and you are a very light drinker."

"I see I've never really drank alcohol before. And I'm guessing you had Mary take me home? And I took things from there?" Uni asked me as she put things together.

"That's how it went. Didn't think you had that side to you Uni." I tell her as one of the twins lean against me and fall asleep.

Scrappy comes out of my hoodie to lightly poke the twin's cheek "Cousin?" she asked me curiously.

"Hey leave the little one alone and yes they're your cousins. Just let her sleep for now."

Scrappy giggles "Cousins cute. We going to be best friends. Can I draw mommy?" Scrappy asks me innocently enough.

"On? And did aunt Uni give you some drawing supplies?"

Scrappy pulls out some colored ballpoint pens "Need paper."

I point to a drawer in the living room. "I think that has some in it." The other twin was now falling asleep on me.

Scrappy smiles and runs off to go draw on the paper in the drawer. Uni giggles "Seems your still popular with the kids Zoey."

"I never thought I would be anymore due to what I've been through. Ugg. 13 thousand years is a long time to live you know."

Sam decides to but in "Well I met a dragon woman once I think her name was Alex. Real grump piece of work and she's about 757 thousand years old. If I remember right she's Nyx's twin sister. She stops by every now and then to check on her and say hi."

"I don't want to hear it. Out of all the Elder CPUs by far. I am the oldest by at least five thousand years."

Mary then walk up to me after gently setting Uni in a chair "Yeah yeah but your still Zoey to us. No one will ever call you granny given what happened to the last one that one that did. Mind if I hold at least one of the twins?"

I let out a small smile when she said this. "Yeah I don't like being called granny unless I have grandchildren. Which I might have. But yeah I have to get going anyways because I want to wrap this up before that meeting with Noire."

Mary smiles and takes the twins off my hands letting Uni hold one of them when Sam spoke up "She was spotted going into an abandoned factory on the north side of town. Should save you some time."

I nod. "Good to know. I'll be back." I say hopping off the balcony and landing on the sidewalk a few stories down. Cracking it. "Alright. Let's get this over with then." I say before jogging to the location. Luckily there isn't any buildings within a couple blocks of here. I sprinted forward to a nearby tree and pretty easily scaled it. When I get to the top I jump up and twist in the air to hit the ground. Let's see if I have enough Negative energy in me for this. " **Hell's Wraith**." I chanted before punching the ground. The ground immediately forming a crater and everything within a few blocks gets hit with the force of a high grade explosive. The factory almost blown to pieces. "Now to find that rogue." I'm weak in Negative energy. That used to be able to destroy a whole town in even before the corruption sets in.

When I got further in I had to dodge a few shotguns blasts "What the fuck just happened! Wait those fuckers sent you! NO! NO!" The rouge seemed to be having a mental break down "No matter you'll never get our queen gold heart! You can never have her again! She's our's!"

Okay my daughter gold heart may have screwed up a lot when she went crazy but like hell I'd leave her with those psycos. And I have a the perfect way to get intel from her and kill this rouge. I dodge another two blasts from her shotgun SP-13 model if I'm right that doesn't matter as I advance before I shove my right hand forwards " **SOUL REAP**!" I chant as I shove my hand into her heart taking her soul, her life and her memories.

I see everything she knows my eldest gold heart chained up in some dungeon in Planeptune she wasn't moved at all and they have no plans to move her, they are waiting her out waiting for her stamina to give out. This rouge was part of a cult they have some of my best but she doesn't know everyone. I see when they took her by surprise and took her here. I'll just have to break her out once I'm done with all this. They even have Liz's sharicite fragments bastards. Then I see they've been looking at the other Candidates they were viewing the Loween twins viewing them as cute and having ripe innocence, sick bastards they won't get to far if I can help it. Now what else. I then see Ella she's having a good life in lowee they talk about her. I have enough of searching the memories for now I can find more if I need to. But I have to deal with corruption within the ranks.

I'll need to talk with Sam after this but those girls will need some added protection we can't let what happened to Uni happen to the rest. I'll need to make some calls. I quickly dial up command as the rogue collapse dead. I wait for them to pick up.

Soon I hear then pick up "Hello Zoey this is Nyx. Need me to handle anything for ya Zoey? Need me to call someone to pick up a body?"

"Yes the rogue. North Lastation. Only place with a crater. Also send in Katarina from the Alpha division. I want her on body guard duty I guess you can see for two people."

"Alright I'll get a retrieval team sent. Alright I'll get her. Can you give me more details to give her or you want to tell her yourself." Nyx asked I remembered the corruption within the ranks I can trust Nyx but I don't know if I can risk someone listening in.

"I'll ask her if she wants to do it when she gets here. Now how many have been terminated due to corruption within the ranks?"

I hear Nyx sigh "More than we thought. At least a sixth of our current troops currently."

"Fucking wonderful. We should've done this earlier. Isn't the nation in grade five lockdown due to this? If it isn't is need to be."

"Yeah me and some higher ups put the lockdown into effect. At least until we got the corruption weeded out. We have about a fourth scanned clean so far. Till we get this sorted out we'll be in grade five lockdown." I sigh in relief that Nyx was at least on top of this.

"Got it and make sure that everyone on the retrieval team has already been scanned."

"Right already have a team in mind that's been scanned. I'll be sending them over. I'll send Sam over a list of those already scanned. Anything else you need Zoey?" Nyx told me and I'm thankful that Nyx is usually on top of things.

"How about you take a day off once in awhile. Other than that I don't need anything right now. Maybe later today or tomorrow though. I got some info that needs solved."

"Alright I'll take a day off once sometime after those places are deemed safe to travel to. Been awhile since I've been on a good babe hunt. Heard Leanbox had some real hotties. Alright I'll be sure to keep an ear out around then. Well good luck on whatever your doing Zoey." Nyx tells me already dreaming about getting lucky in Leanbox at least her moral is higher because of that.

"Just don't be knocking them up got it. How long till that transport arrives?"

"Don't worry I won't unless I get into a committed relationship with one. And about 45-50 minutes now. " Nyx informs me.

"Good to know. Good bye for now."

Nyx gives me a goodbye and I'm back on my own now. I should wait for retrieval team though I really want to check up on my new info and I have that meeting to go to.

I sat down on top of the pile of rubble that used to be the factory. I'll check with the oracle of Planeptune or at least Neptune to see where this dungeon is. I comb out my hair until they get here. If I had longer hair it'll become a problem with the speed a have. It didn't take long for me to see the heli approaching my position. I cover my eyes as it landed closeby due to it was throwing dust everywhere. The retrieval team quickly puts the rogue's body in a body back and they jumped back onto the heli and take off. Leaving Katarina behind. I smile at her. "It's been awhile you little squirt."

Katarina rolls her eyes at that "At least I'm not being called a midget again. I wish I was taller. So what is it that you need me for? All I was told was bodyguarding a candy store." I struggle not to laugh at the last part.

"I can't help it when you look like a four year old kid. Remember when I convinced the whole office that you were a lost child we took in."

Katarina blushes "Hey it wasn't funny how much they cuddled and gave me candy. I woke up ten times sleeping with some random woman's bed. Not that I'm complaining I always had fun with them in the morning." I laugh at that several of them were so embarrassed by that.

"Now back to topic. You are right about the bodyguard part just not guarding a candy store. I'm asking you if you can watch two children for me. The two Loween Candidates to be precise."

Katarina looks at me curiously "You mean those two call Rom and Ram. Yeah kinda hard not to hear about them given what happened in the infamous battle of lowee. So why am I guarding them other than they are cute?" Oh so she finds them cute perfect teasing material!

"Now I'd be calling you a lollicon but you do look the same age. Just don't be screwing them because they are still mentally children. Now the reason I want you to guard them is because you look close to their age, you have enough power to do it, you have frost powers like they do, and the ones going after them is that cult that's been a pain in the ass." I say counting the reasons on my fingers.

Katarina blushes at the first reason but nods just the same "Makes sense I can get close to them and protect them. But what cult are we talking about. A local one?"

"The one that existed when we were in our former dimension. The goddesses one."

Katarina groans "Not those crazy's again. They were annoying enough to deal with as it was. Now they have more goddess to use as breeding material."

"Yeah but we can squash them here due to we don't have a war to deal with anymore. So will you do it?"

Katarina smiles "Sure I won't mind hanging out with kids that look around my age. Maybe I'll even get close to them. It'll be nice to have friends that don't call me out on my height so often."

"Even in a thousand years I'll still be calling you squirt or something along those lines. Now I believe you know where Lowee is from here if I'm right."

"Yeah I do. I can run there now if you don't mind. Well see you later Zoey!" Katarina takes off at the speed of sound towards Lowee before I can get another word in.

"That girl is one of the only ones that can keep up with me." I mutter jogging back to the basilicom. With the thoughts on my mind about what happened the 30 minute run took a 57 minute jog. The staff welcomed me when I walked past to the elevator. I get a few hellos in their directions. The door opened up and I see Uni standing there.

"What's up?" I ask walking past and sitting in a chair.

Uni rubs one of the twins backs "Nothing much just got done naming these two and giving them their first bath. So how was your trip?"

"Went alright. Kinda destroyed that old factory though."

Uni sighs "Aww that was a fun hang out. We were planning on renovating that into a laser tag arena. Oh well. Oh that's right Scrappy has been drawing a lot of weird drawing they look like symbols if I had to guess." Oookay I'm going to need to see this hopefully she isn't doing anything crazy.

"Alright I'll check it out. Where is she right now?"

"She's in her room still drawing. She was storta zoned out when I tried to talk to her Noire is with her making sure she doesn't hurt herself." Uni told me and that makes me both feel better and worse.

I then get up. "I'll be back then." I walk down the hall and I then go into Scrappy's room. I see Noire sitting in a chair besides Scrappy drawing. "So whats up?"

Noire sighs "As soon she started drawing she started drawing these weird symbols. I've never seen them before and she is completely zoned out. I tried to get her to stop but she isn't listening to me."

I take a quick glance and recognize them. "These are old." I snap my fingers in front of Scrappy's face and say "Who is teaching you this young one?" I say in goddess tongue to see if someone is possessing her somewhat to teach her this. Very few people know it. Even Sam only knows a few sentences of it.

"Angra Mainyu, All the World's Evil and King of Daemons. Is something wrong mother?" Scrappy tells me also in goddess tongue. This isn't good something evil is influencing Scrappy. Only heard of Angra Mainyu why has it shown itself now?

"Don't continue speaking with her. She is something bad in the world." I say before muttering a quick spell against her forehead so the goddess will have a harder time contacting her.

Scrappy rubs her head "My head hurts mommy. Are you mad?" Scrappy gave me the puppy eyes thinking I was mad at her.

"No sweety. Just when someone tries to talk to you that way again just tell me asap. There are just some really bad people out there you shouldn't be talking to."

"Okay mommy. Oh I know somethings thing she didn't teach me!" Scrappy ran over to a stack of papers and showed them to me "Alchemy!"

I take a look at Noire and chuckle at her confused face. "Speak normally so mommy Noire can understand you. And your pronounciacion needs some work. And good job. What are these notes about?"

Scrappy nods and speaks normally "Alchemy. Various stuff but I need to create this first." She shows me a drawing of a diagram an some stone looking things at the bottom "Philosopher stone. It um needs a lot of monsters to be transmuted to make it. And this special diagram. It makes alchemy stronger. It allows me to reject some laws of alchemy."

"Why would you need to reject the laws?" I ask her putting her in my lap and hugging her so she couldn't get away to not answer the questions.

"Most get in the way. To delve deeper into alchemy I need to reject the laws. The laws limit and can be stupid. I can't make something from nothing for example. The law of equivalent exchange. To make more stuff and cooler things I'd need philosopher stone. The rest I don't know I feel compelled to make it." Scrappy begins fidgeting with her hands as bit nervous.

"Yeah don't. I know some of the things you can make. And one thing you can make are tough to kill. Then again the last one that tried opposing me got obliterated."

"Huh? A homunculus? Why would I want to oppose you mommy? Your the best!" Scrappy looks at me innocently as she snuggles into my chest.

"I know. I know. Just don't create one alright." I then look at Noire. "Got her out of her trance."

Scrappy gives me a curious look as to my before Noire speaks "That's good to hear. So what were you to talking about I couldn't understand a word you two were saying."

"Just about a goddess teaching her about the language. A bad one at that."

Noire sweats "I'm guessing a ten out of ten on the bad scale I'm guessing. So the meeting is going to be soon you want to come with us? Scrappy and the twins are coming with. And we are taking a jet over."

"I was asked to wasn't I. I'll be going with. Any CPU or person I should worry about? And can't we just fly over?"

"Hmm Not really though Vert is really lonely she doesn't even have a candidate actually she's the only one that doesn't. Blanc not so much since Sam gave her a call. Only one I can think of would be Nepgear she'd be angry with what you did to Neptune. Though Nepgear is usually very nice and forgiving so I wouldn't worry too much. Just wedge her face between your breasts and hold her their and you should be good. Always worked when Verty did it." Noire tells me and I sweat drop I'd have to give someone a boob hug!

"Uh. My breast aren't that big anymore. So I have to worry about Vert in case she tries to steal one of the children for awhile." I then smirk thinking of something. "There you go instant babysitter."

Noire smiles "Well I suppose that works. She'd love spending time with them. Though she may want a child of her own. We could fly their but we have to many to carry. Jet is the better option. Plus I already called one."

"Alright. I'll live with the jet for now. And how is she going to get a child of her own? As far as I know only my sharicite can create a child between two CPUs. Uni's was a special case."

Noire scratches her cheek "About that I was hoping you could help with that. I read up some magic techniques that could do the trick I heard those usually only work between two humans. So I was wondering if you could help her as a favor for me." Wait Noire is asking me to have sex with someone else as a favor..Okay this is weird.

At the end of her asking that I was in the middle of getting up and stretching but I fell back in the chair with Scrappy still in my arms. "And what is that?" I ask not moving. Even though I most likely know what it is.

Noire blushes "Well I was wondering if you could do the same thing you did with me to Vert. Sam said your sharicite reset when we 'married' so you could give her a child that way."

I raise my hand in the air and point into the air. "I don't want to cheat on you. Nope."

Noire looked at me "But I'm asking it as a favor for me. Okay if your worried about cheating on me how about we both take Vert to bed. It isn't cheating if we both have sex with the same person together. Please Zoey I don't want to see Vert so sad anymore." I have to give Noire some credit that is a decent loophole.

I plugged Scrappy's ears at the beginning at the third sentence. I then smile uneasily. "I don't know Noire. I know it's for someone's happiness. Maybe. Maybe if I hear it from her herself. And you know this will be giving Scrappy a half sister right?"

Noire nods "Well we'll be able to ask her ourselves after or before the meeting. And I know and I'm fine with that Scrappy would make a good big sister. Besides she's already technically a big sister due to her cousins in a way."

"I guess so. And you can ask when she tries to drill it from us. I don't feel comfortable with this at all." I say unplugging Scrappy's ears and resting my chin on top of her head.

Noire nods in agreement "Well I'll do whatever you want afterwards. Anyways Scrappy how do you feel about visiting someplace new with your cousins?"

Scrappy smiles "Yay road trip!"

I then get up from the floor. "So when we going. Might as well get the meeting the other CPUs over with. Not to be rude or anything."

"The jet is ready now. We can go now if you'd want Zoey just need to get the rest." Noire tells me as she takes Scrappy out of my arms. And holds her close.

"Sure we can go now if that's fine. What time is that meeting suppose to be?"

"12:35 in about 2 hours from now." Noire tells me and I can only think about how early we're going to get there. Well I can get some of my personal stuff out of the way given I suspect an hour travel time atleast.

"Alright. I need to ask either Neptune or her oracle something when we get there."

"Oh I can bring Histy her oracal up during the flight if its nothing too sensitive she's always on call." Noire tells me and I have to think about this for a second sure it be faster but someone could always be listening in.

"I'd rather bring it up to her in person. Do we need to grab anything before we leave?" I ask following her into the hallway.

"Hmm swimwear and a few changes of clothes. Was planning on hitting some of Planeptunes beaches as a mini vacation. You wouldn't mind that right?" Noire looks at me and Scrappy gives me the puppy dog eyes. I try to resist but I cave visiting a beach just sounds really good and its been soo long.

"FIne, fine, fine. We can go. I haven't went swimming in years. Now the thing is. I don't have a swimsuit though."

Noire giggles evilly "Neither does Scrappy and the twins and Mary now that I think about it guess we'll have to go clothes shopping before hitting the beach. Oh I can't wait to dress you all up this is going to be so much fun."

"I'm not wearing those ones that only consist of strings. I tried that about a few thousand years ago and never liked it."

"Oh I'd never make you were that stuff. Though a bikini or a one piece oh maybe even a wetsuit would be good too. Depends what looks best on you girls. Um not that I'm actually fantasizing about playing dress up with all you girls or anything." Noire sweats as she realizes she was getting starting to go overboard on the whole swimwear thing.

"Yeah. I'm your senior so your not dressing me up. Now for everyone else go ahead." I walk into the living room where Uni was and when of the toddlers raised their hands up at me I picked her up.

Uni smiles "Seems Astolfo likes you careful she doesn't try biting you." I look down at the one I'm holding so that's what they named this one.

"What a weird name but you're still adorable." I say holding the toddler to my face for a second before having it that she was laying in my arms.

Astolfo giggles and reaches for my cheeks almost grabbing my breasts in the process.

I wonder when I'll start producing that breastmilk. Ugg my breast are going to become bigger once again. "So what's her sister's name Uni?"

"Oh I named her Scathach after a character in one of my favorite stories. She even has red eyes like me." Uni tells me and I sweat drop at how unique she is with naming.

"Your naming is….. Unique. Let me tell you." I say tickling Astolfo's stomach. I need to come up with names for them.

Astolfo giggles in response grabbing at my hand. Uni pouts at how I phrased that sentence "Well Mary agreed with me on those names. She and Kei should be back now with clothes for both of them. I wonder why Kei is so shy around Sam."

"A horny reason." I say being blunt.

Uni blushes bright red in response "I um see. Guess that makes sense with how Sam was whispering things in her ear that made her blush."

"Yep. Ready to go to Planeptune?"

Uni nods "For the most part. Just waiting on those two to come back so we can get them both dressed properly first."

"Got it." I say sitting down on the ground and the other one crawls over to join it's twin.

"Hey everyone we're back! Missed us? Don't worry we got them some clothes to wear." Called out Mary who just arrived holding up a few bags clothes with Kei carrying what looked to be carrying a few blankets and plushies. "We also got other necessities for them which the staff will be handling during our trip." Kei spoke being one of the more mature ones around here.

"Good to hear. So what is this meeting we going to about?"

Uni hums "It'll mostly be about international agreements and relations. It's mostly a get together but we'll be bringing up the battle of Lowee. And this is going to be a bit of a PR move since a good number of people are worried you'll attack. So this should help at least ease tensions. We don't want fear of your nation to spiral out of control. Right now we don't need anymore violence."

"My nation only attacked because Blanc overreacted without listening to reason and injured one of my soldiers. They were just following protocol."

"I get it. But not everyone will see it as that. This meeting will be to put some fears at ease. Its a preemptive measure before someone does something stupid. Just so you no know this will be a streamed meeting. So yeah everyone in are current four nations will see it or be able to tune in. So if you want to clear the air that would be a good time to do it." Uni tells me and I have to admit it does sound reasonable and I do have squads in all nations so some good PR will be good for us.

"You're right. That would be a good time to clear some stuff up. Just let me know when we are ready to go."

Uni takes some clothes from the bags and begins dressing the twins "Just let me dress the twins and we'll be good to go. I already have my bags packed."

When she was done we grabbed everything we were taking with us and headed to the roof where the jet was waiting. "Do you guys normally fly or take this thing around?"

"We normally never take this only on special occasions. But we keep updating it with the latest in interior comfort and defensive countermeasures." Kei informs me and Mary who are at least put at ease that this jet was routinely updated.

"Let's get going then eh." I say following Noire and Uni onto the aircraft.

The rest follow in as Mary sticking close holding the twins and Kei taking in some luggage. I look down to once again find Scrappy in my hoodie again. I swear I may go on a mission and find her inside my hoodie during the mission going to need to start checking my hoodie now.

I just lean back and enjoy the ride. After a little while I see a big purple tower in the distance. I look at Noire. "Let me guess that big ass building is their basilicom?"

"The biggest building in the nation is usually the basilicom. But yes that is the Basilicom. Biggest around actually. Leanbox is the second." Noire informs me and I look in surprise this is the biggest Basilicom?

"I think I had a building or two that big but they've collapsed. I am impressed though with the design of it." I say looking at the building.

"Really? Must have been quite the sight at one time. Just so you know Planeptune is very different from Lastation. Its going to be a lot more colorful." Uni told me as one of the rested on her lap.

"Kinda thought so. Due to Lastation looking like a steampunk city." I say a little jokingly.

"Hey I hope you know we take a lot of pride in that aspect!" Noire shouted as I struck a nerve of her pride and Astolfo if I'm right began crying in Mary's arms.

"Hey. I'm not saying your city is bad or anything. Here just look at what mine used to be." I say pulling my phone out of my inventory and pulling up a picture.

Everyone gathered around to see it. "Wow it looks like it had some elements from all four nations." Uni told me and Mary had to take a moment to think we haven't seen the other nations yet.

"I've only seen two of the nations so far." I then bring up the next picture. "And this is what it looked like before I came to Lastation." Most of the taller buildings have collapsed and abit of the buildings were in ruins. It showed many people helping clear the debris. I took that before I left so I remember the state it is in. Gladly they are slowly rebuilding what they can with the supplies they have.

Uni, Kei and Noire looked sad as they saw it "We really never had this level destruction. At least not on this scale before." Kei informed me.

"I'm surprised most of it even stood up for as long as it has due to the war. From the reports I get most of the debris is cleared up and we are building with the supplies we have at hand."

"I see your people are really hardy. Its good to hear your rebuilding though." Noire tells me as she gives me a hug from behind.

"It is but we need the supplies to go back to what we were. Most of the things we rebuilt so far is the facilities we need so far."

"Well I'm sure we can work out some deals for the supplies you need. This meeting will also be good to establish diplomatic ties." Kei informs me and its sounding more and more like this will be a vital meeting for my nation's future.

"That's good. Heck we can share some of the technology we've made over the years in return." I then notice we were landing.

Noire gets up and dusts off her skirt "Well we're here and that does sound like a good deal. One that benefits both sides. Well are you ready to go? Scrappy snuck into your hoodie again." Scrappy hides inside my hoodie once she's been noticed.

"Didn't I tell you she'd like it if she stayed there long enough. Alright let's see how this turns out eh."

"I know. Well we shouldn't be too far from the Basilicom so we can walk there. Hey is the Sam heading into the Basilicom with a box?" Noire points in front of us and sure enough that's Sam walking into the Basilicom along with the three soldiers. One of them was the seven foot soldier that was at the festival sporting her usual armour. So was also carrying a wooden crate...What are they doing here?

"Yeah. Along with some of my guys. I guess they are bringing something for them due to the box and crate. How'd you think everyone will act with my seven plus foot soldier being in the room?"

"We've seen stranger so it shouldn't take them long to adjust as long as they aren't hostile." Uni tells me as she rubs Scathach's back who is sleeping again.

"They mainly only act in self defense and even if you want to take on that soldier. It'll be very hard to win against her. I even have some trouble doing permanent damage against her."

"She's basically a tough as hell tank. Just don't piss her off and she's great company actually. Reminds me of that one party we invited her to. She had a blast that night. She must be having a bit of fun seeing the sights. I'll introduce you to her if I have the chance Uni." Mary spoke to Uni calmly like this was normal. I have to give Mary credit she saw what's in those suits and didn't freak out.

Then again I tore into one of them as to test their armour regenerative. I found out it was quite overpowered. "How about one of you guys do a duel against her before the meeting starts?"

"Sure a friendly duel never hurt anyone. You sure she'd be willing to duel. I mean it does look like she's on the job currently?" Noire asked curious if this was a good idea if I'm right. Sure I'll just tell her its alright to wave her off.

"It's fine it just looks like she's doing a little errand with Sam." I then notice the aircraft has landed and the door opened. "Alright who is leading the way for me due to I have no clue where anything is?"

Noire hooks her arm around my arm making it clear to anyone that looks where are standing together is "I will I am your wife after all."

"I am in your care then. So where to first?" I ask while she drags me off.

"Clothing store there's a strip mall that we can go to that has all types of swimwear and diving gear. Then we can hit an electronic store maybe for something to keep Scrappy and the twins entertained. Then a nearby restaurant for some lunch before going to the basilicom for the meet. We should have plenty of time for all of it." Noire tells me as she drags me and Scrappy to a nearby strip mall to carry out her master plan.

"I'm not participating in your dressup. I'll be picking my own stuff." I say as she drags me into the first store.

"That's fine I still have Scrappy to do dress up with. Want to help pick something out for her. I think Uni and Mary can manage getting their own swimsuits." Noire tells me as she begins looking at children sized swimsuits as Uni and Mary follow us in with the twins looking confused at Noire's antics but looks through the swimsuits as well.

"Alright. I can do that." As we walk to the children section I grab me a simple black and cyan two piece.

Noire grabs three different swimsuits. A light grey two piece, a grey red spotted one piece and a dark grey child sized wetsuit. "So which one do you think would be best for Scrappy? They all look good. Of course we are going to get her floaties or a life jacket to help her learn to swim."

"The one piece. How about we get one of them water walking ball deals. Just to mess around in one."

"Sounds good we can get more than one so more than one of us can have fun in it." Noire told me as she puts the other two swimsuits while getting some floaties for Scrappy.

"Well you guys can do anything you want. Imma just rest there and try to work on a tan." I say with a smile on my face.

Scrappy poked her head out "Tan? Can you even get a tan mommy. Your so pale?" I get a tick mark on my forehead can't get made for being called paler than a ghost.

"I can tan a little bit but gladly I can't over do it and get burnt also. The CPU in me refuses to let that happen."

"It happened to Neptune once though she fell asleep for hours and got a sunburn after that." Uni tells me as she and Mary get swimsuits for her and the twins. They got a black one piece for Scathach? And a light red one for Astolfo? Still have trouble telling them apart. Mary however went with a teal bikini. While Uni got a two piece with a white and black top. But crap I can possibly get a sunburn here!?

"Wonderful. I at least know I can't over tan myself but never got a sunburn before. So when are we going to this beach since we are getting this stuff now?"

"Right after the meeting with everyone else from the meeting. We usually always do something together after meetings like this to unwind and have some fun." Noire tells me as she walks to the register and pays for everything.

"That reminds me. We need to set up a currency thing with my nation so my citizens and soldiers can use their earnings they made there. Heck I'm broke here because of it."

"Oh we can get that settled out shortly. We all only use credits now so its only a matter of connecting you guys into the network from what I heard from a few travelers that most dimensions use credits as well." Noire tells me as she picks up the bags. So a simple fix that's good at least.

"That's good. Then I don't have to earn money anymore to spend it here. Heck with what I have I could most likely buy most of a nation if it was for sale or more."

Noire kisses my cheek "So your more or less set for the long term. You know you could probably by R-18 island if your wanted to. Would make a good honeymoon spot." Noire said as she and Uni walked out after paying for everything. "So we can grab a handled for Scrappy here I'm more than likely going to get a Lastation model for her. Maybe you and Mary will find something you like before we grab a quick lunch before the meeting." We soon near the electronics store full of consoles, electronics and other odds and ends.

"That sounds good. Now think how much money I have since I've been saving most of what I earned for over 12 thousand years."

Kei runs some numbers on a cell phone "Low balling it would be in the trillions likely. Um Zoey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead."

"How do you know if Sam is interested in someone?" Kei asked me with a faint blush on her cheeks seems Sam left her mark on this woman's heart.

"I can't really answer that due to she hasn't been interested in anyone for years but what I do remember is that she loves to tease the person alot more than others."

Kei seemed to get something "I see this information is helpful at least. Thank you for this."

"Glad to be of help somewhat. Just remember this. Don't bring up her age. She's about to hit 11,051 soon. I'm so slamming it in her face then."

"I see I will do my best to not bring that up in her presence. Lady Noire we should hurry up Not much time left till the meeting. We'll have to take the lunch to go." Kei told Uni and Noire as she looked at her watch. Guess we were losing track of time.

I throw the bags I was holding into my inventory. "Lets get going then. So which place we grabbing food from then high tailing it back to the basilicom?"

Noire points to a BBQ "We'll be grabbing some lunch from there they have a large quantity for a decent price. Got Scrappy a Lastation portable with a few games so we are good on that front. Lets go."

"You think they have enough to feed all of us. Especially me?"

Noire nods "I already placed an order before we got here. The specialize in cooking for large amounts of people I made sure to place a large order for you. 20 of everything on the menu work for you?"

I grin evilly. "That works. I'll have at least most of it eaten by the time we reach the basilicom."

"I ordered some of the rest of us as well don't worry. We just need to pick it up and go maybe catch a the skyway to the top to save some time." Noire says as she goes to pick up our order. At the mention of sky way I look up to some people walking through the air or just standing as the move from platform to platform. How the heck did they manage that?

"That is impressive. How'd you guys do it with your current technology?"

"Not sure on the specifics but I hear it involves some kind of hard light constructs. I wonder how Nepgear made it? Neptune is usually more focused on having fun or killing monsters for guild quests." Uni tells me as Noire picks up are orders. So Nepgear is one of the real brains around here then.

"I guess I can see that due to how Neptune acted last time I seen her. I still wonder how she forgave me after I messed up badly."

Noire soon came back with reasonably sized togo boxes for all of us "Neptune has always been a very kind and forgiving soul. It's a first for her to be that traumatized but she's almost incapable of holding a grudge for long. Heck we all beat the crap out of her till she got amnesia and she still forgave us after a few scraps and we all put the console wars behind us. Still I'm worried about how she's been holding up mentally."

"I'm still sorry for that. It must've traumatized her from what I've done. Heck dying would've done a lot to her."

"Yeah losing her would have done a lot to all of us. She just has a certain charisma that allows her to work her way into your life. Thank you for reviving her Zoey. Well here's your food. Just put it in your inventory and the full package should open up." Noire tells me as she hands me my order and I have to say getting food like this would save me a lot of hassle.

I throw it in my inventory and a bunch of food packages showed up. I instantly take one out and start tearing into it. "Not to sound rude about what I did but it basically says not to underestimate your opponents." I say between bites.

I can hear Noire sigh as she hands out the togo boxes before she speaks "Yeah it gave both of us a wakeup call to not get complacent. Reminds me of that on gothic dimension traveler that came here once in a warship. She messed with us for a bit practically toying with us, we even got into a showdown with her before she said she was just doing this on a dare and left back to her home dimension after giving us some blueprints." I wonder which dimension hopper was that? I've meet a few in my time.

"Yeah. Guess you get alot of dimension travelers then. Now. What was surprising was that I quickly handed both your asses to you both while I was in my human form while you guys where in your CPU forms."

"We do get a lot of dimension travelers each bordering on the weird side. And to answer that questions we've never really encountered someone of your caliber before or at least not often. We've been having a dry spell of strong opponents lately. Guess we need to up are training again. Least we want another dragon eating a tanker again." Noire says taking Scrappy out of my hoodie a as we begin walking to the basilicom.

"How was Arfoire here? I remember trying to rip out her spine in my dimension." I ask getting done with the first box and pulling out another.

"We dealt with her though I'm not sure she's gone for good yet. But there was no limit to what she would try and do to achieve more power. She even strangled infants in the womb if they were deemed too potentially powerful. She made sure she was the most powerful around no matter what. Though she covered her tracks well enough to not be noticed." Noire tells me and I fight the urge to growl that bitch is even worse than my Arfoire.

"I just had to use a skill to take care of mine. I can just do that to yours."

"Thanks I'd rather not deal with her a second time. Once was enough to make my skin crawl." Noire shivered after saying that apparently bringing up some unpleasant memories.

"I can do that. It's part of the reason I'm so powerful." I say getting yet another box from my inventory and beginning to eat it.

After a couple more minutes of walking we get to the front door of the basilicom and I want through ten more boxes. "Well were here now Zoey. You want to head in first and make an appearance?" Noire asks me with Scrappy resting her head in her breasts.

"I can. Want me to go in a form that none of you have. Or at least not yet anyways."

Noire sweat drops "Maybe not cause another big stir but if you want to do it go ahead."

I smile and transform into my next gen form. I do a little twirl and look at Noire. "How do I look?"

"Wow, Just wow. You look amazing." Noire says barely able to form words.

I take my greatsword off my back. "Anyone want to hold onto this for me? Now I won't stay in this form long but I'd like to show this form off a little bit."

Scrappy jumps and grabs it from my hands "SO COOL!" This is not what I expected.

"Now anyone want to try to go against me in this form. This isn't even my normal CPU form." I say jokingly. I then look at Scrappy. "How about you let mommy Noire carry that for you."

Scrappy gives me a pouty face "Aww but I want to hold it. Can I just hold it for a bit longer mommy?"

"Fine. Just until we get inside though. Heck that blade is thrice your side squirt." I say ruffling her hair. I then look up at everyone else. "Now about that dueling offer?"

Scrappy cheers and Uni steps forward "Guess I can do it if you don't mind holding Scathach Zoey."

"I don't mind. I might have to do it out of this form though due to the armour pieces." I say holding my arm up to specify how there was metal pieces decorating my skin.

"Yeah those might hurt her accidentally." Mary tells me as she eyes them like a worried parent.

"This armour is like 50/50 on the defense and decorative portion. Then again I can move fast enough in this form I don't need the defensive portion much." I then hold my arms out to let them see the whole armour.

"Wow your armor is so cool mommy!" Scrappy said as she stares at my armor and Noire nods in agreement "Is very cool and looks good gives me some Ideas for some outfits."

"That's good. Now shall we take this inside and say hi to everyone?"

Everyone nods and motion for me to go in first "After you boss." Mary says doing a mock bow and motioning to the door.

"Keep that mockery up and I might just lower your next paycheck." I say walking inside and holding the door for everyone else.

Every walks in and Mary gives me a sheepish look. And Noire walks up to the receptionist "Excuse me but me and my group are here for the 4 goddesses meeting. I am Black heart, Is White and Green heart here yet? I'm assuming Purple heart is already here."

"Yes ma'am. White heart has been here for a little while and Green heart just showed up. May I ask who you are bringing with you so I can ask the oracle for clearance?"

"This is Cyan Heart the CPU of the new nation we are bring her as a guest of Lastation and the teal haired one is Mary she is Black Sister's fiance. The silver haired one is Scrappy my kid and the twins are Uni and Mary's. Also we did you see a woman by the name of Sam come in here as well. I hope my guests will not be a problem with Histoire." Noire said as professionally as I've seen so far. She must be in complete business mode.

"I don't think I can share that information but let me check with the oracle." She said picking up the phone and briefly talking. "She said you all have permission to go up. Have a nice day."

"Good then we'll be heading up then have a nice day." Noire tells the receptionist as she begins heading towards the elevator holding Scrappy's hand along the way.

I follow them down the hall into the elevator. "How is the oracle here? I'm curious due to how Neptune is mainly lazy from what you told me."

"Histy? I could compare her a lot to Sam in a few ways hard working, intelligent, serious at times, Loyal. She almost Neptune's polar opposite and she's a fairy so expect her to be small." Noire tells me and I struggle not to laugh.

"Sam is going to love her then. As she'd think Histy is so adorable. How did she come into existence?" I ask trying to compare her and Sam in ways.

"She was created by the ancient goddess as well as another but we haven't found her yet." Noire tells me and I scratch my head an ancient made her?

I scratch my head. "She's a tome isn't she. Sam was also made by one of the old goddesses in my dimension. I was there when it happened. I was alive for two thousand years then I believe."

"So Sam was made the same way? Interesting so that tablet is basically her tome." Kei speaks up after a moment of thinking.

"Yes it is. I'm glad it has a thing in it that finds specific things instantly. It'll suck if she had to have a waiting time to do somethings."

"Yeah that would suck." Noire says after a moment of pause.

"Histoire has a small waiting time." Uni tells me bluntly and I fight the urge to laugh.

"What kind of waiting time does she have and who made it so she had that?"

"I think three minutes and I believe it was the goddess that made her. Its three something. No matter what it is. It's Always three." Noire tells and I fight the urge to hit my head against something.

I chuckle. "That must suck for her." I say as the elevator opens up again into a living room. I see Neptune trying to pry open the wooden crate while Sam and Histoire talked to each other. "Hey Sam. What's in the box and crate?"

"Oh just some pudding I believe it was once our nation's specialty." Sam told me and I fight the urge to drool.

"Better have some for me." I say licking my lips. I turn my head and see the three soldiers just standing against the wall.

"We do hence why there's over a thousand tubs of it. So what you doing here and what's with you coming in in that form?" Sam asked me and I remember I'm still in my next gen form.

"Wanted to show it off a little bit before the meeting." I say walking over and ripping the top off the crate to grab a tub.

Neptune smiles and grabs one as well "Thanks Z-zoey!?" Neptune looks like she was about to have a heart attack and she was now sporting an eye patched over her eye she had no vision in. I feel kinda bad she is still this traumatized.

I raised my hands up in a peaceful manor. I transform back into my human appearance. "I am not here to harm you. If you do not feel comfortable with me here I can leave."

"No! No your good it's my personal problem I've been working over night so I'm a bit sleep deprived is all. No worries. So who's little muchkins are those?" Neptune says pointing at the kids.

I mutter a phrase in goddess tongue and poke her forehead. She then visibly relaxes. What I did was to make the other person's nerves calm down and to restore some of their energy. "So your actually doing work now huh? Also." I point to one of the soldiers. "The middle one is a healer if I'm correct so talk to her after the meeting and she'll help your eyes somewhat. And the silver colored and rust spotted haired one is Noire's and mines while the other two's are Uni's and Mary's."

"I will thanks...Wait when did you four decide to have kids!? It usually takes a lot of work for that ritual. And it looks like you didn't carry them either!" Neptune told me in shock which reminds me I have something I need to ask her.

I open the tub of pudding I have and thrusted it into her face before I grabbed another. "That ritual doesn't work on CPUs and it's complicated. Also when you get done with that I need to ask you a question."

Neptune started eating her pudding a bit before responding "Well its back to looking at my other ideas for having children. You don't need to wait just ask me right now I can talk and eat responsibly."

"Yeah but there's pudding all over your face. But yeah. Do you know where this is?" I ask pulling out my phone and going to a specific app. I plant my thumb on the home button and think up an image of where Gold heart is. It materializes onto the screen.

Neptune wipes her face clean and looks at it "I know where that place is its in the in the old retro city labrinth. You planning to go there? You'll need a guide from around here. If you don't want to get lost."

"I won't be visiting it personally. One of my guys was curious and wanted to go there. Can you point it out on a map for me?"

Neptune takes out her tablet I think though it says NGear on it and pulls up a map before pointing to a place near a mountain "The entrance should be right here though. Though I hope your familiar with cave exploring this place has a low amount of monsters but the labyrinth is a danger itself. Would be a perfect place for some crazy people to hide in." That makes sense why they chose that place to hide her.

I take a picture with my phone. "Thank you Neptune." I say before sending a cryptic text to Nyx asking her to go to the location along with a few squads that's been evaluated with equipment ment for exploring caves. And to take out as many cultist while securing Gold heart. I then tell her to keep this as classified as possible.

She sends me a text that she'll get it done with ;) at the end of the text. She sends me a list of everyone that's going to be on the mission. I look through the list and approve of it so far everything is going so good. "Zoey come one we are about to get started." Noire calls out to me snapping me out of my train of thought.

I quickly finish my tub of pudding and follow her into a room with a round table and most of the people were already in it. I take a seat in between Sam and Noire. Let's see how this turns out shall we. "How does these usually go?" I whisper to Noire.

"Histy or Vert normally start us off though we have to wait for the stream to start which it should already being in. Vert or Histy will usually decide the topic and will end parts of the discussion if it gets out of hand. Other than that use basic conversation etiquette during this meeting people are watching." Noire whispers to me and I just nod back.

I then get a good look on what Histy looks like and I somehow managed to keep a straight face. She then starts the meeting by saying. "Thank you all for coming. I have called you all here to talk about the new nation and the battle of Lowee. Blanc can you start us off please?"

Blanc nods and speaks very softly "Yes a few days earlier my nation got involved in a fight with a new nation which was later resolved as complete misundering afterwards. But within the first ten minutes they managed to overpower anything we threw at them. Even their goddess was extremely powerful. Speaking of her she has she decided to grace us with her presence Histoire." Blanc states shifting the focus to me.

I put my hands together and put them onto the table. "Yes. I have been asked to come here by Histoire. My name is Zoey Smith or better known as Cyan heart. The CPU of the new nation that has shown up recently. If any of you have any questions to ask me please do so."

Vert then speaks up "I believe we would all like to know more about your nation and intentions here. As the battle of Lowee has left many on edge."

"My nation. Is a nation that's been around for a little under 14 thousand years. We've been in and out of wars for the past 11 thousand years because of the other CPUs in my former dimension. A little while ago we were somehow transported here. Our current intentions right now is to rebuild our nation and live alongside you all. And the only reason we have attacked Lowee is because Blanc attacked and injured one of my soldiers over a misunderstanding."

Blanc blushed as Neptune spoke "Wow Blanc your temper strikes again."

Blanc then get mad and shouts "Shut it eye patch!" Neptune flinches and at that point the rest begin noticing Neptune's eyepatch.

"What happened to your eye Nep Nep?" Someone to my right asked. I turned and realized it was Iffy.

Neptune rubs the back of her neck "It just got injured in a spar with Zoey and Noire here. Both my eyes are actually messed but Zoey gave me a contact lens to improve the vision in my good eye. Can't see out of the covered one."

I then speak up. "I admit. It is my fault that she is in her current condition. My oracle Sam here as brought one of our healers so her eyes can be fixed up but for her eyes to be what they were it will take a month or so."

"I see so it'll be some time before she's one hundred percent. Well she knows she can lean on us if she needs help." Iffy says with her arms crossed honestly looking kinda cute in a tomboyish way.

"Now does anyone else have any questions for me?" I ask the group.

Blanc nods "How did those kids come to be? I can sense share energy in them did you and Black sisters make new CPU's or somethin? Most of us Goddesses have been trying to find a way to have kids for a while and so far Neptune has the most that have come close to working?"

"Noire's and mine's were created due to how my sharicite was made. In Uni's and Mary's case. They have a special circumstance because they used a piece of a sharicite that was made similar to mine."

"So that's one of the only ways to have children as a goddess?" Vert looked down sad as she heard this guess Noire was right about how lonely she is.

"As far as I know yes. Also after this meeting Noire here has a special offer she wants to bring up to you."

"Guess I will be seeing you after the meeting then." Vert said politely before Nepgear spoke up "I was wondering how advance your tech is. I spoke with one of your scientists at the text expo in Lastation she had an Android that looked almost identical to a human. I believe the scientist name as Julia."

"Yes the only one allowed to be out of the nation right now. And she's spent a few years on just that android."

"I see no wonder it was of such high quantity then. Reminds me of when I built Nepgeardam though those two projects are vastly different from eachother." Nepgear tells me with was that admiration?

"Yeah. The android looks and acts completely human. Has a complete AI and everything from what I've been told."

"I'll have to talk with Julia again some time seems. Me and her could bounce ideas off eachother." Nepgear says with a smile as if she doesn't get to do this often.

"We have another topic. We need to bring Zoey's nation into the credit network so they can trade with us more easily." Noire says breaking the current trail of questions getting to the heart of one of my nations issues.

"Yes due to that would be a problem when command gives the okay for the citizens to come here."

Histy then floated to me with what looked to me a small card reader "If you have a card from your nation please insert it to this machine. It will connect both networks together after a moment."

I grab mine out of my inventory and insert it into the device. I wonder how much I have in my account. Haven't really checked it in a few years.

The device hums then displays the balance of 14.6 Quadrillion credits as my account total. I cheer in my head at how much there is seems like I can do a good amount of shopping now.

I turn my head at Noire and smile. "I definitely have enough to last a while and I'm still earning money."

Noire gives me a kiss and I blush as I remember millions are watching "That's good Zoey. You'll need it with your appetite."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anything else we need to go over while we are all here?"

Histy shakes her head "I believe that's everything unless you have something to say to the audience?"

"Yes one thing." I say before looking into the camera. "So far it has been a nice experience being here and I hope it continues to be so for myself and my citizens."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Need one}

Thank you all for reading. Tell us what you think of the story so far.


	11. Chapter 11: Finding her daughters

[5-23] -Date

 **Chapter 11**

"Yes one thing." I say before looking into the camera. "So far it has been a nice experience being here and I hope it continues to be so for myself and my citizens."

I then get up out of my seat. "Been awhile since I've participated in a broadcast." I say softly to the two besides me.

Noire shrugs and gives me a kiss on the cheek "I think you did well all things considered. Histy should be saying the outro soon. Then we can leave and have a talk with Vert."

"Alright." I sigh. "You know I still don't want to do this but I'll do it for you."

Noire smiles warmly at me "Thank you Zoey it means a lot to me. Oh look Vert is coming over to us now." Sure enough Vert approached us with a curious look on her face.

"Hell Vert. Noire wants to bring something up to you that… I agreed to do."

Vert gives me a strange look before Noire speaks up "I want to give you a child of your own. But to do that you need to have sex with Zoey here."

"Which still kinda bugs me." I mutter before Vert speaks.

Vert smiles holding her hands together elegantly. "I do want to have a child. But we should do it in private in a room with a bed."

"Well duh but I'd like to mingle around here for a little bit before doing that."

"Sure I can either rent a hotel room or wait at my Basilicom for you. Whichever is more convenient for you." Vert tells me in a very polite way. If anything she was doing her best to be polite to me. She was elegant like royalty or nobility.

"We can go to your basilicom in a little bit. Just going to snatch and eat some food from here first."

Vert smiles and bows slightly "Okay. I will wait outside the room then." I look to my left and see Scrappy taking a nap on Noire chest as she holds her.

"It should be only about 10-15 minutes." I say walking to one of the tables and getting me a plate of almost everything there. I look at Noire and say. "I'm going to get a little fresh air on the balcony real quick." While eating the food.

Noire nods "Don't take to long we still have that beach trip later today. Scrappy would be disappointed if you didn't come."

"So am I doing Vert before or after that?"

"Before because we are all going to the beach. I want to introduce Scrappy and the twins to everyone." Noire tells me still holding Scrappy in her arms.

"Alright. Hopefully she doesn't want to do it for most of the day. I'll be back then." I say walking out to the balcony and see one of my soldiers leaning on the railing. I finish the food I have and lean on the railing besides her. I then notice her smoking. "Hey hand me one." I say to her. She gives me a look. "Come on I haven't had one in 500 years." She then just shrugs and holds the pack out to me. I grab one and light it and we stay there for a few minutes enjoying the silence. I then remember one key detail I'm not used to yet. I'm pregnant. "God damn it." I mutter putting the rest of it out on the rail and flicking it. I then see Noire walking out of the doorway. Hope she didn't see it.

Noire takes a sniff and growls staring me dead in the eyes "Your pregnant and decided to smoke! You could hurt the baby!"

"I forgot alright. I've been alive for a very long time and this is the first time I've been pregnant like this." I say leaning back on the rails.

Noire sighs "Just don't do it again Zoey. Your making me worried so who's this?" Noire motions to my soldier.

"This is private Scarlet Lavender. She one of my soldiers stationed here."

Noire gave Scarlet bow "Its nice to meet you Scarlet. Zoey Scrappy is currently playing with Rom and Ram. So what are you two doing out here?"

"I'm out here to have some fresh air and she's out here for a smoke if I'm right. Hey can you call Vert out here? I want to get this over with."

Scarlet who had been listening in put out her cigarette "That one with the smoking hot looks. Yeah I know which just hold tight for a sec while I go get her. You two enjoy your alone time." Scarlet walks in side and not even a minute after she goes in she comes out with Vert who had a smile on her face and tucked a piece of paper between her breasts.

"You have some remarkable women in your service. Are all of them as remarkable as Scarlet here? I must say your Nation must be extraordinary." Vert told me And I think I get what happened.

"I guess you can say that. Then again at least most of them train everyday. Alright Vert lets get this over with." I say and try to transform. It didn't work. I try again but to no prevail it didn't work. "Whaat?"

Vert snaps her fingers as if she remembered something "That reminds me we had a visitor from the Gemstone dimension once. She told us that when a CPU is pregnant they are unable to transform as that energy is diverted to the child to grow. CPU child birthing is a lot more common there. Funny Neptune was the one she told most of the techniques used to have kids there."

I transformed not even two hours ago. "Fuck it carry me."

Vert then transformed and picked me up and her outfit got very revealing and her breasts bounced a bit as the suit barely contained it. She then carried me off towards her basilicom telling Noire she'll bring me with to the party.

I look up at Vert. "Why did you not get a candidate like the other nations? Heck I can't really talk much due to how I never got one."

"How does fate punish you the most. By denying you what you want most. Guess its just I was fated to have all this maternal love but not give it to anyone. Chika my oracle has been close to family and 5pb you could say in a way is our nation's candidate she brings in a lot of shares with her concerts. I just don't know. Lowee even got two." Vert says with a pout and I can sense this is something that has been bothering her for a long time.

"Well we can definitely say after this you will at least be somewhat of a mother to my other children."

Vert smiles at that "Well they are welcome to come and visit whenever they want. I do enjoy having kids over though I suppose I'll have to cut down on my gaming time now."

I flick her on the forehead. "Yeah I hear you pull a lot of allnighters and skip out on work sometimes. You can't do that with a child."

"Ouch. I know that's why I'm going to have Chika help me with that. I am going to do my best for my child. Which is why I'm naming Nepgear the godmother and Chika the aunt." Vert tells me as we near a rather large white structure with black accents and green lights which I believe is her basilicom. She really has this planed out.

"That's good. Are you going to let her know who her other mother is?"

Vert smiles "Yes of course why would I not. She deserves to know."

"That's good to hear. How far is your basilicom from here?"

"About a few minute more from here it's that big mostly white structure in front of us. We'll go through the CPU entrance." Vert tells me as we fly right towards one of the glowing circles at high ass speed at this rate we'll crash!

"Unless that's an illusion we are going to crash. So what the hell are you doing?"

Vert kept silent flying close almost hitting the building before flying straight up and flying into a corridor with a bunch of sharp twist turns and climbs before we finally land in a well decorated bedroom.

"You must be very eager to go that fast through your own place to your bed

room."

Vert giggles "Its been a very long time since I've had such lovely company. I do hope some of your troops take a vacation here." Oh Nyx is going to have some fun with her.

"That horny eh. But yeah once the okay is from command both the soldier and civilians can come to the nations."

Vert licks her lips "I'll be sure to have a warm welcome for them when they get here. Now let's get undressed so we can begin."

"Fine, fine, fine. How the hell do you live with breast the size of your head? I had to downsize mine from what they were." I ask her stripping.

"I'm used to it and I use a Lance. I'm quite comfortable with my breasts. I'd actually find it pretty easy to move around." Vert says much to my surprise.

"Really. I always found mine bothersome. I was actually a little bigger than you before I downsided mine to what they are now."

"Really guess we both are one opposite sides of the spectrum. Now shall we get started? Do you want to be on top?" Vert asked me courteously and I just want to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Do whatever is good for you." I say plopping down on the bed.

Vert then lays flush on me pressing our bodies together causing a rush of pleasure to course through our bodies as she gives me a soul searing kiss and grinds are boobs together. I soon feel her fingers enter my lower region fingering me hard and fast. Damn she was good.

I soon burst but I didn't waste a moment in my lust filled state as I pushed Vert down licking and groping her heavenly soft breasts before working my way down. I began licking her belly to tease her a bit this gets Vert to giggle in delight.

I finally go in for the kill hungrily attacking the sweet flesh between her legs causing her to moan softly before she burst giving me her sweet love juice it tasted sweet like honey. Soon a glow enveloped us both and I can feel that it is done now. I crawl up and rest on Vert's pillows.

"That was amazing Zoey. So that was it?" Vert asked curiously.

"Basically but it usually doesn't happen that quickly." I mutter.

"Must be since I was the sole CPU here for awhile." Vert tells me and it makes some sense. Though I remember I still have to check in with Nyx for that one mission to retrieve gold heart...my daughter well one of them that's here..

I can't believe both of them are alive and here. "Maybe. It's randomized on how long you have to do it for." I yawn. "Oh and to tell you something else. All my children always come out at the ages one through five and grow up to what the sharicite they are connected to decides they are the right age to stop at."

Vert smiles "That sounds perfectly fine with me. I always wanted to raise a kid. So could you tell me about your kids? They must be amazing with you as a mother."

"I've only had five so far that I know of. Including yours. I had and raised three children in my other dimension but two of them went crazy along with their other mother. And then there's Scrappy. That's going well so far."

"She's looks to be a good kid. Though keep an eye on her that she doesn't do anything crazy. A good heart can be made to do terrible things." Vert tells me and I know that to be true I've seen it happen countless times before.

"You are right about that. So I will. When's this beach party going down?"

"About an hour for now. Enough time for everyone to get ready and finish any business they have." Vert tells me and that should be good enough for me to get my own business.

"I can't believe Noire thought we could do it within an hour. It took me and Liz almost all night last time." I mutter.

"Hmm We could have took longer and showed up fashionably late. So are you going back to Noire or going somewhere else?" Vert asks wondering what I'd be doing now.

"The party is only half an hour so I'll just go with you due to I can't fly anywhere." I say. I then hear a faint squeal. "And who is that?"

"That would be Chika my oracle. She must have found our child already. Well let's go to the sharicite room." Vert says while getting up and I actually missed resting on her pillows.

I pull my swimsuit out of my inventory and put it on then put my other clothes on over it while putting my undergarments into my inventory. Vert gets dressed also and I follow her through her basilcom till we reached the room. I then see a woman with pale green hair holding a young child, maybe two years old, that had Vert's golden hair. Mines abit darker than hers. "So that's your oracle?" I ask Vert as the oracle notices us.

Vert nods "She is." Chika smiles "Vert! You came down here. Are you well? Do you know where this adorable child came from?"

"Well she did seem to come into existence like a candidate but she's actually Vert's child." I say.

Chika squeals "She's your's! This is wonderful. We need to have a celebration for this!"

Vert then buts in "She's also Zoey's child here."

"Yeah I didn't say that due to I didn't know how she'd take it." I say to her.

Chika still as a look of excitement as Vert take her child into her arms. "Chika will take it well as long as its mine. Now what to name our little one?"

"How about Violet?"

Vert smiles "That works for me and we'll have the same initials once I get a last name."

"I just took up the last name of my oracle. How about you do the same. Make yourselves sisters if you want."

Vert smiles holding Violet close "Then from this day onwards us three will share the last name Hakozaki. And thus this makes you her aunt Chika."

"Congratulations guys. Chika you coming with to this beach party?"

Chika smiles and has to hold herself back from tackle hugging Vert "I'd love to with my adorable niece and big sister!"

I then frown. "Then that means we need to get a bathing suit for her and someone needs to keep a close eye on her."

Chika opens her inventory and takes out a one piece neon green swimsuit that looks to be Violet's size "An old bathing suit I've kept since I was young. Its sort of a momento. But it should fit her. Oh she's going to look so adorable in it!"

She's carried that on her this whole time? I then nudge Vert. "She might surpass you in looks when she grows up."

Vert smiles warmly and kisses Violet's forehead " I hope so. Its the job of the next generation to surpass the previous generation. Don't you feel that way. It symbolizes growth." I feel a small stir in my heart. Yeah I hoped for that too. And now I may have a chance to make that happen but that means reconnecting with my hopefully now sane elderests.

"Yeah your right but you know how hard it'll be to surpass me." I grin abit. "Us oldschool CPUs still know how to do things. Even though I pass you by several thousand years."

Vert giggles "True we still have a lot to show the youngsters. Your by far the oldest one here. Though I agree it will be very hard to surpass someone like you. Are you ready for the beach party?"

"I am. You have to carry me there though."

Vert nods and transforms and hands Violet to me before picking both me and Chika up holding us by our butts. "Well lets get going you three." Before we can complain she takes off down another secret passage way and Violet giggles in delight.

"You better not drop me. I know I will survive but I'll be kicking your ass." I say.

Green heart just smiles "I would never drop anyone. If I did I would be dropping Violet too and I'd never do anything to hurt her. Oh look we are coming up on the beach now. Aww they have all their swimsuits on."

"What are you awwing about. I have mine under my clothes atm."

"Really now? Then you won't mind me dropping you off in front of Noire. Her two piece is really bringing out her natural beauty." Green heart tells me as we get closer and I couldn't help but look.

"Your right about that. Just drop me where ever you want."

Before Green heart can drop me a sandy tendril grabs me and pulls me and Violet down to the beach and I'm soon meet by Scrappy who immediately hugs one of my legs and I'm guessing she used her alchemy for that sand tendril. She's sure learning fast. I wonder if Julie has been teaching her anything yet. I look to my side and see her and Chian hanging out together. I'll have to talk with her later.

I look at Noire and hold the little one up to show her. "I can say this is the youngest child I've ever had so far."

Noire looks at Violet "Well she is cute that's for sure but given she is Vert and your kid that it to be expected. Oh right Scrappy found soon rare stuff in the river we passed by to get here." Rare stuff I wonder what Scrappy found? This should be good.

"What is it?" I ask while leaning Scarlet on me.

Scrappy holds out two rocks to me. One was looked purple and navy blue looked similar to if the rook was covered in oil but the odd thing was the colors were fluctuating as if it was churning around that wasn't normal. And the other looked like a very light grey like silver but lighter and it was glow with occasional bright pulses. I had no clue what these materials where but they looked very exotic to me.

"Hmm. I can't say I know what they are."

Noire points to the purple and navy blue one soon after "This one is Hexium. Very dangerous for weapons and useful for armor given its unique properties."

She moves on to the glowing silverish one. "And this is Silverite. Its used to heal and dispel harmful magic. You could consider it like a holy metal in some RPGs. Its very useful for dealing with voidlings as it hurts them to be close to it. Scrappy wants to keep them and start her own ore and other natural stuff collection. I think it'll be a good hobby for her."

"It would be. That reminds me. I need to touch up on some of the chants in goddess tongue. Cause heck some of them are useful."

Scrappy looks up at me curiously if I'd teach her some of the goddess tongue stuff I'm guessing. I guess that's a natural thing for one based in alchemy to have a hunger to learn or are just very eager to learn. Ella would love her. I wonder if I could persuade her to make a bit of those two ores for my RnD team to research if I use lessons to bargain with her. Though those type of lessons should wait till she's older.

I could make them myself but I don't know the specific chant for it. Time to through her something can't be made from nothing. I mutter a chant and a bar of metal appeared in my right hand about the size of my palm. "This is what most CPU weapons are made out of. Or what I've seen all your guy's anyways."

Scrappy stares at it in wonder "Pretty…" Scrappy looks at the hexium and Silverite in her hands. "Need to study more. Lot I need to learn now." That's right her ability is limited to her knowledge.

"Yes you do. But you won't be able to do the chants I do." I inform her.

Scrappy nods before looking me into to my eyes as if she was looking into my soul "Okay mommy. But am I making you proud mommy?" I can see into her soul too. It would crush her heart if I said no. It seems she's striving for my approval.

I stored the ore in my inventory and rubbed Scrappy's head. She reminds me so much of Alice. "Yes you are sweety." I then crouch down. "How about you say hi to your little sister eh. Her name is Violet." I say turning Violet around so they can look at each other.

Scrappy giggles and puts her ores back in her inventory before poking Violet's nose "Boop!"

Violet giggles and raises her arms in her direction. I put her on the ground as Vert landed besides me. "It took you a good minute to land. Do ya have landing procedure you have to do before you land?" I ask looking up at her.

Vert shrugs as Violet crawls into Scrappy's lap. "Not at all was keeping an eye out as we land and Chika really wanted to stay in the air. So far I saw no krakens coming."

"That's good. The guards at my nation might be having fun blasting them out of the water with the defense cannons over there. I heard they are digging into the sea floor so the landmass can actually land safely."

Noire scuffs a bit before smiling at me. "They should be a bit careful. Those things are smart. Something lewd could happen if they are keeping an eye on their surroundings. But as for what your landmass is doing I believe that is rather smart. Taking a necessary precaution before they land. I wonder if Scrappy knows how to read yet?"

"She at least most likely at least know the basics." I say watching Violet and Scrappy play with each other. I take off my tee and jeans. I look over and see Sam. "Do you two mind if I talk to Sam real quick?"

Noire shakes her head "Not at all me and Vert will just spend time with the little angels."

"Alright." I say before walking over to Sam. I put her in a headlock and lean down to speak to her. "Now I have a quick and easy question you can answer about something I heard the other day."

Sam sweats slightly at the head lock and the whole situation. "What is it?" She asks a bit nervously.

"I know you hear everything that goes around in command. So where the hell is Ella?"

Sam sighs "She's in Lowee working on her Job. She's actually really close with the natives there even the CPU and Oracle. She lives in Lowee right now. And before you ask she's sane again." Sam tells me and my heart skips a beat she's sane again? This is almost too good to be true.

"Where does she work? I have to stop by now." I say with a no nonsense tone. "Also. Why have you never brought this up to me before now?"

"She works with the Loween guild. Its near the basilicom. And I was a bit busy with stuff and so where you wanted to tell you when the time was right and you weren't to busy. That and the dust had to settle with Lowee. It took a lot of work to get things calmed down everywhere." Sam sighs scratching her head. "Please try not to go in busting down doors commando style. It took a lot to get her to help stop your rampage."

"You know I'm at least ripping the entrance doors off its hinges. You know how I work."

"Okay fine just try not to scare her too much." Sam tells me and that'll likely be debatable.

"I'll try not to. Heck seeing me will scare her enough." I say letting her go.

Sam rubs her neck soon after "Yeah well good luck with that. I'm going to go spend some time with Kei. She's wearing one hot swimsuit. Just too cute and sexy."

"Oh yeah I need that one book I gave ya. The one with the black and silver cover."

Sam nods and takes out my desired book "Here you go Zoey. Nyx gave me a massage earlier that they are in position to take care of the cult just waiting on you now." Sam tells me and that is good I guess. After giving me the book I see Sam drinking something from a bottle named Strawberry K.O.

"Just send her a message to go ahead. Now lets see how many of these chants I remember eh?"

I see a few I recognize and a couple I don't with odd symbols weird symbols before Sam speaks up. "So what do you need it for if you don't mind. Special occasion?"

"Just wanting to refresh on it. Show off a few if possible." I say flipping through to the simpler ones and recognizing most of the chants. I need to refresh my mind on the more complicated ones. It's been awhile since I've used any though.

"Alright still learning most of them. Have fun. Now where is Kei?" Sam says going on the prowl as I find the one chant I as looking for.

I look around and see Blanc. I walk over to her and mutter a quick chant and poke her on the arm. Her memories flash through my mind and I get the ones I want. "Sorry for what's happened before. How many casualties were from the battle?"

Blanc sighs "Roughly a few hundred military personnel. We are still counting up civilian casualties caught in the crossfire. Last I checked a thousand wounded, 237 dead and those still alive and fine had to be relocated do to some heavy explosives hitting and destroying their homes. Luckily we have a couple protocols for such scenarios mostly natural disasters."

"Again I am sorry. My men were only following protocol and only 13 squads was sent to the location."

Blanc nods "I see. Your men gave mine a lot of trouble. And I understand which is why I'm keeping dealing with the aftermath an internal matter for the most part. Some Multinational aid groups are helping out so we're doing fine. So anything else you want to bring up?"

"I can have some of my medics come over and help. They have tier five healing magic. They can get your guys up easily."

"Thanks that would be very appreciated. Most of are medics are being stretched thin with so many patients. Though Financier has been helpful in finding more healers and supplies. She has a lot of connections. Could never quite place my finger on her." Blanc says to me and this peaks my interest a bit.

I quickly glance through her memories again and find out who she's talking about. She must be Ella. "Alright. I'll send them over then when our lockdown ends."

"That's fine. Looks like your kid is really looking up to Rom and Ram given how she is playing with them right now." Blanc point to behind me and I see Scrappy made the mother of all sand castles to play with the other set of twin in and it looks surprisingly sturdy.

"It's good to know. Oh and to inform you. Do you see that toddler by Vert and Chika?"

Blanc looks and nods "Yeah what about her?"

"She's Vert's child. So you can say she has a candidate now."

Blanc scuffs "About damn time. Now she won't be so damn lonely. Wish my chest was bigger though."

"Sam can do a little of something about them. Now they wont be Vert's size but more like Noire's. So talk with her if you want something like that. Oh yeah. When the lockdown ends you can visit our libraries if you want."

Blanc gave me an interested look "Okay I'll be sure to talk to Sam then. Wait Libraries as in rows and rows of books?"

"Yes we have a few and a lot of the books date back about 12 thousand years. Some of them I wrote myself."

Blanc eyes practically widened in joy I'm guess "Then be sure to let me know when the lockdown ends. I'd love to read all those books." Seems she's one of those literary types.

"I will don't worry. Now I have to get going. I have someone to track someone down. Hope you don't mind me destroying the doors to your guild hall." I say before muttering a quick chant to open a portal and I fall backwards into it.

When I open my eyes again and see the guild hall in front of me. I put on the clothes I had earlier before walking up to the building. I grab the knobs on both doors before ripping them off their hinges and tossing them to the side. Everyone in the room froze and I see Ella within the crowd. "There you are." I say tilting my head to the side a little bit.

I can see Ella shaking violently looking scared to death as she stutters a bit as she speaks "M-mom." Ella looked about ready to have a heart attack by just my presence alone. I then remember I didn't exactly leave off with her that well.

I put my hands behind my back and start walking forward. "It's nice seeing you are alright after what happened. Is the curse out of your system now?"

"Ye-yeah it was out when you stormed my place. B-but yeah I ma-manage to make a c-cure for it." Ella managed to shakily get out and then it hits me what this all means.

I stop in front of her. Everyone else moved away. "So I killed you when you were sane then. I didn't know. I…. am sorry." I managed to get out looking at the ground. A few tears escaping my eyes.

Ella shakily gives me a hug "Its okay mom we all have things we regret. But we can still save big sister if she's still alive.. I can give her the cure and she'll be back to normal.. Please that's all I want for things to go back to how they were like before the war. It'll never be the same but we can start over." Ella told me trying not to cry. But she's given me a small ray of hope. I'll have to tell Nyx to bring Alice over here.

"I'm glad you forgive me for what I've done. Now I have something a little embarrassing to say but I got together with another person but she's a helluva lot younger than even you. I was wondering if you want to come back to the beach party I was at. So we can hang out a little bit."

Ella smiles "Well I do go by a different name around here. But I'd love to. I know me and Big sis will tease you for a bit about that. Should we call her mom or by her name?"

"Whatever you wish. Aren't you about to turn nine thousand soon? I don't know how the timezone here is different form what our original one was yet."

"Yeah I am but don't tell anyone that I'm still looking to date after all. From what I can tell time passes slower here then in are dimension. About 1 year here for 20 years in our dimension." Ella told me and this leaves me shocked as days would be flying by back home if its even still around.

"Yeah I don't even think the woman I'm dating is even two thousand. Shall we get going?"

Ella nods grabbing my hand "Lets go mom. Though by the way Blanc's the youngest and she just turned two thousand."

"Well I guess she's a little over that then. Lets go then." I say. I then mutter a quick chant and I pushed her into the portal. I then walk through taking my tee and jeans back off. I then look at the maid uniform she's wearing. "You should get a swimsuit or at least something lighter."

Ella looks at me dusting herself off. "I have one of my old swimsuits in my inventory. Should still fit me." Looks behind me. "Did you make more kids? Because I see a some young ones about."

"Just two of them are your sisters. The blond toddler and the one standing besides Noire."

"Oh they are so cute and is the mostly silver haired one magic based?" Ella asks me curiously while pointing at Scrappy. Well they are both magic based in some regard.

"Your just wondering if she's just like her big sis but yeah she's alchemy based. Now come on let's join the others."

Ella walks with me to the rest still talking to me. "That is part of it though her eyes are rather unique."

"They are aren't they. Hey everyone sorry I left suddenly! I also brought someone with me!" Everyone turns in my directions and Blanc is the first one to speak.

"You brought Financier with ya? Why the guild have trouble with somethin?" Blanc asks me in a questioning tone.

I scratch the back of my neck. "I did rip the doors of it's hinges. The other reason I brought her is I want to reintroduce her to you all."

Noire stares at me "Why? Does it have to do with something from your dimension?"

I put my hands together. "Yes. Yes it does. Now the girl that you all know as Financier. Is actually my daughter Ella that was transported here. The embarrassing part is. She's still older than every single one of you." I say and Ella hits me in the shoulder.

"MOM!" Ella shouts her cheeks bright red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I just had to." I say chuckling.

Everyone was shocked to their core about Financier being Ella that was only the adults (Mostly) however.

"Big sis!" Scrappy shouts as she jumps of her sandcastle and tackle hugs Ella. And I notice Scrappy's pupils are glowing a bit more now. Strange.

"Yeah I just found out she was alive and living amongst you guys." I say glaring at Sam.

Sam rolls her eyes. "Sorry for not telling you sooner." Then she goes back to checking out Kei.

Though Noire sweats a little "You mean to tell me I have some daughters in law that are leagues older than me? This is a bit crazy for my standers."

"Yeeaaah. She about to turn nine thou-mph." Ella covers my mouth.

"Don't you dare." I just smirk and bite at her hand. "Ow! You bit my hand EEK!" Then the sand beneath Ella suddenly becomes less dense almost like quicksand but not quite. Too choppy but enough for Ella to sink a bit.

"I don't have these two sets of fangs for nothing. And you need to know something. Scrappy here loves pranks as much as I do."

Ella groans "Just great an alchemist that loves pranks just great. You know mom she has proto alchemic gel in her eyes? That's what gives off the red hue in her pupils."

"Really now? I didn't know that. So Noire. What do you think. About me already having a kid?"

"I'm fine with it. Just how many concerns me. Lets how it isn't anything crazy like in the thousands." Noire tells me sincerely and I hope that I don't have a lot of kids I don't know about.

I cough for a second. "Two? That I know of anyways."

Noire raises an eyebrow. "Two that you know of? Couldn't you access your Sharicite to know how many or run a DNA scan or test or something. Guess with how long you lived you must have done it with a lot of women."

"Your right about that and the thing is. You know I can't have children with people that has no excess power. And some of the women I slept with may have had a little more power in them than I thought."

Noire rolls her eyes "So you don't know how many? You should really do something to figure out how many you have. Better to know than not know. Scrappy no turning animals into metal or other materials! Don't give me that look I knew exactly what you were about to do." Scrappy almost jumped and looked down heartbroken and sad that she did something wrong.

"I know I do but I'll do it after the lockdown ends." I then rub Scrappy's head. "It's alright just don't do anything major without asking first."

Scrappy nods though I can tell she's still sad. Though she's still a young child so it's only reasonable that she's so sensitive. It's easy to forget with how intelligent she can be. "Okay mommy. Can I practice alchemy on seashells?"

"Ahhh. Sure just don't do anything major."

Scrappy smiles and giggles before she goes to find some seashells to play with in her own way. Noire just sighs afterwards.

"It's fine Noire. As long as she doesn't make any explosions it should be fine. Now another thing about Ella here is that she's magic based."

"I hope your right about that. She just has me worried. So Ella should have a better grasp on Scrappy's capabilities?" Noire asks me curiously and I can feel a bit of strain starting to form.

"Yeah. She even gives me a problem with some of the spells she uses." I say looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"I see. Well one can't say you don't make strong kids. Well Julia said she'll get started on tutoring Scrappy when we get back. I'm guessing you got on the wrong end on them a few times." Noire asks me curiously.

"Due to a curse. We had to go against each other. I was the only one not affected due to I already had Negative energy in me and it acted as a counter."

Noire flinches "I um see. This is a sensitive topic I take it. I won't push any further then. I hope nothing like that happens here."

"Hopefully it doesn't. I'd say the biggest threat is me getting corrupted like last time. Gladly it wasn't a full corruption due to I still had share energy in me somewhat."

"Yeah your terrifying when you get corrupted. Well at least that's less likely to happen with you connected to me. Though we'll be having a ball of negative energy running around soon." Noire said referring to my tummy monster that I didn't know I could get.

"You are right about that. The only reason I'd get corrupted right now is if I get hit with a antishare crystal." I say pulling out a lawn chair and laying down in it. Now I just need a drink and I'd be set.

"Hey boss need a cold one?" Someone says close to me take a look around and see Mary walking to me with a bucket of drinks in Ice perfect.

"Hell yeah. Hand one over." I say holding my hand out.

"Nothing alcoholic. It'll set a bad example for Scrappy and Violet. And it'll be bad for the baby. Pregnant women shouldn't drink." Noire bumps in which causes me to groan.

"Fiiiine." I grumble grabbing one of the nonalcoholic drinks. "I'm so throwing a big ass party after I have this child." I mumble.

Mary smiles and hands me and a root beer soda "Well there are some nice places Uni told me about would be great for that. Though I'm mostly helping her with the kids now. So how are you doing Boss?"

"Doing alright. I can see your doing great."

"I am. Uni is one hell of a dream girl. Smart, beautiful, knows her way around a gun, and independent but will still let me help out. She may not be perfect but from my standpoint she's pretty damn close." Mary says to me while looking back at Uni and the twins.

"Glad you think that way." I look up at Noire. 'Since you don't want me drinking you want me to hand you all the alcohol that's on me?"

Noire nods her head "Yes to make sure you don't drink."

I take three small boxes out of my inventory. "There you go. 30 bottles of alcohol that's over 10 thousand years old. Don't drink em."

"Yeah they must be insanely strong stuff. Reminds me of my Lastastion whiskey reserves." Noire said to me. So I'm not the only one with a secret stash.

"I kept that on me for years so don't go drinking it on me. Then again I'd notice quickly due to how strong the stuff it."

"I promise I won't drink them. Heck I won't drink at all till we can both drink together if you want Zoey." Noire told me and I have to admit that is sweet of her to offer.

"You'd make me lonely if you drank by yourself. Come on how bout you lay down and join me." I say scooting over a little.

Noire smiles and lays next to me snuggling close before my phone beings ringing as my inventory self opens to show it ringing.

I take the phone out and see it was Nyx calling me. I answer it. "Hello."

"Hey its me we dealt with the Cultists well most of them a couple fled before we could get all of them. But the base is trashed. And we got gold heart alive. She was too exhausted and weakened by hunger to put up much of a fight well at least for us. We just restrained her for now. What do you want us to do with her? Execution or throw her in a cell?" Nyx told me and I remember Ella has a cure of sort..So I think up a third option.

"As you most likely know. I've found Ella and she has some sort of cure. Make sure she is heavily sedated and restrained and bring her to Lastation basilicom."

"Will do. We were in the middle of doing that already. I'll escort her there myself just to be safe. Let's hope this cure actually works." Nyx says over the phone and as she and Alice used to be good friends.

"Right. I'll be there in a minute then. How long will it take you?"

"About an hour and a half to three hours. To get Alice prepped for transport and transport her over there." Nyx told me and that makes sense Lastation isn't that far from Planeptune. I wonder if Neptune will visit.

"Alright. I'll meet you there when you get there."

"Will do Zoey. See you there. Nyx out." Nyx then hanged up on me. Seem like I'm getting some of my family back. Liz wherever she is should be happy our kids will make it.

I then snuggle into Noire. "Wake me up in two hours."

Noire rubs my bells as she smiles "Oh I will though you look angelic while your sleeping it may be tempting to let you keep sleeping." She teased lightly and I'd be lying if i didn't enjoy her touch.

"Just don't bug me too much and remember about the kids being around here."

"Alright I will. Good thing we have Vert helping keep an eye on them. Just rest. I'll let you know if anything happens." Noire tells me while stroking my hair soothingly.

I then close my eyes and sleep.

It only seemed like a brief moment but opened my eyes to see Noire shaking me.

"Wake up sleepy head its been two hours already." Noire told me and I can see part of her hair had been dyed various colors.

"Hell happened to you?" I ask leaning up and stretching.

"Hair dye war. Ella, Sam and Julie sweet talked Scrappy and taught her how to make a special hair dye and the rest had a war with it. Most of us got caught in crossfire aside from the kids. I did my best to protect you though some of your hair is pink now." Noire tells me with a heavy sigh.

I groan. "Just how bright is the color of it?"

"It looks like a shade of magenta. Actually mixes nicely with your blond hair. It looks like a sunset almost." Noire tells me and I guess that isn't too bad.

"It's going to take me forever to get this out." I give her a peck on the lips and get up. "I'll be right back."

Noire smiles poking my butt "Don't be too long. Scrappy wants to show you her seashells."

"I won't." I give a whistle out. When Ella looks over I yell out. "Lets go! We got something to do real quick!"

Ella nods and rushes to me with a hug. We are both in are bathing suits still.

"We got Alice. Do you have that cure?" I whisper in her ear.

Ella nods and whispers back "I do. Its a spell/chant I made. Almost anyone with enough magic can do it."

"Deal you need to teach me it sometime then." I then surprise her and make her drop through a portal. I then hop in after her. We land in Noire's living room as Nyx came in. Ella currently laying on the floor not expecting the sudden shift in places.

Ella groans "That was mean. I'll need a moment to get my bearings."

Nyx looks at me as two soldiers bring in Alice "We brought her like you asked. We gave her enough to knock out my other form."

"Deal. I still think I could go against you in that form. Now Ella work your magic."

Ella nods as she walks up to Alice and places her fingers spread out over her head like a psychic mastermind in one of those movies before speaking in another old langage I can tell the words of. "From journey's end to journey's start today you shall wake."

I managed to identify before Alice like out a harrowing supernatural scream as the dark energy fly out of her body and she slumps to the ground breathing heavily.

"Keep her restrained until ordered otherwise." I tell the soldiers.

The soldiers nod as Alice begins to stir a bit as if waking up to a rough morning. "Mom?" Ella taps my shoulder "A side effect of the cure is most of her memories after a getting cured are foggy at best. Her most clear memories will be before getting infected." Ella tells me in a soft gentle whisper. Great so she'd wouldn't remember the war that well.

"Good to know but you know how we do things now. Especially after what happened with your mother." I say sadly.

Ella takes a deep breath. "I know better to be safe than sorry later."

"Yep." I then notice how Alice started looking around dazed then at the two soldiers holding her.

"Wha? What's..going... on?" Alice said through her haze and I can see her body tensing somewhat incase she was in hostile company. I don't blame her I'd do the exact same maybe worse.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Alice looks at me her gaze focusing a bit on me. "Eating dinner with you and sis. Then went to bed when someone jumped me. I killed them then felt strange then this." Alice tells me and I can tell her head is still clearing from all the meds they likely put in her for the trip.

"Quite a few years past since then. About four thousand I believe. Alright. Put the bracelet on her and take off the restraints."

The soldier nods and take off the restraints and put a bracelet on her right wrist. Alice looks at it a groans under her breath likely hoping that it won't be on for long though that could also be the four thousand year thing as well.

"Now I don't want to say this but be glad I found Ella before you. Ella. Can you update her on everything up till now please? I have to get back to the beach for abit."

Ella nods already helping Alice to a chair "I can do that. Though I have some business in Planeptune in a couple hours. I take it you want Alice to remain here for now."

"Yes I do. You two stay here with her until further ordered. Now I have to tell Noire that she has two daughters now that's older than her. Let's see how this turns out eh." I say seeing Alice's confused look. I then fall backward into the portal after muttering the chant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Still need one}

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of this story so far.


	12. Chapter 12: More Problems

[5-23]

 **Chapter 12**

I land coming out of the portal and I walk up to Noire. "So what's this thing Scrappy wants to show me?" I say surprising her.

Noire shrikes and jumps five meters into the air as I startle. When she comes back down she glares at me. "Please do not do that again. And just look at what she did to the sea shells."

"I'll try not to but it's still funny." I walk over and take a look.

When I looked I saw various shapes and thing made out of seashells with some being turned into different materials a few being different metals and glasses. I saw a few butterfly sculptures as well. Seems Scrappy was beginning to become really creative with her alchemy now.

"This is impressive. Not bad. So anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Well Sam and Kei kissed. The kids are having fun playing. We are having sushi after Scrappy caught a giant squid with IF. And I got few interesting message. The one that the guild sent was some massive dragon being spotted in Planeptune." Noire tells me and crap it was probably Nyx.

A big shiteating grin spreads across my face. "I might know about that."

"Really you do? Then you know about the other things about the falling stars?" Noire tells me and I don't about that. When did it even happen?

"Falling stars? I might know about the big ass dragon but not that."

Noire points to something in the sky. "Well they happened recently they should hit in a few moments. Shouldn't cause anything more than a small crater when they hit. You can see them right? You may have more of a clue than us right now."

I look into the sky and look to see what she's talking about.

They were several things falling they weren't too big roughly about person or fridge sized judging from how short the tail of the star was. They'd be striking within the hour only quest about that was where?

"I can get get a few teams to pick them all up. So what connects a big ass dragon to falling stars?"

"They happened around the same time and are in the sky. Also they came out of nowhere. That be great if you can do that. Just let me know what you find." Noire tells me while looking over at the kids playing.

"I will. So how often does this happen?"

"Hmm a few times a year. Happened once during when the console war was going on and we beat Neptune and she fell from the Sky and still didn't die she's tougher than she looks." Noire tells me after thinking for a moment.

"Yeah I could say she jumps back quickly."

"She got amnesia for a bit because of it though. Though she really wants a normal life and a girlfriend. She headed back to my basilicom for a shower since its closer to us." Noire told me wait...Crap Ella and Alice are there right now.

I rub at the back of my head. "I have a few people there doing some business while we are here."

"Well hopefully it's nothing crazy because Neptune is going to snoop around a lot." Noire tells me and this complicates things I should tell her now I guess.

"The thing is. They've found my other daughter that was basically kidnapped and brought here."

"I don't see the problem. Unless your afraid of Neptune stealing her heart?" Noire suggests and my heart beats faster at the thought.

"I don't really mind. She's about 500 years older than Ella and she's basically never had a lover, a partner I could say."

"Well Neptune can work her way into anyone's hearts. We'll have to wait and see. Neptune will have to call you mom if she marries your daughter." Noire tells me and I notice one of the stars heading for Lastation.

"That'll be weird as hell. Now that one is heading to Lastation." I say pointing it out to her.

Noire looks and sweats. "Crap that's going to suck if it hits the industrial sector."

"I can have Ella take care of it. She has some nifty tricks up her sleeves. Don't know how long it's been since she's used her magic though."

"Hmm she's been using it in guild quests and such. Maybe just give her call to find out what she can do." Noire tells me and that's so simple it sounds stupid.

I pull out my phone and realize I don't have her number. "You know her number by any chance?"

Noire takes out her phone and shows me her number. "Here you go Zoey."

I dial it and wait for Ella to answer. Which she did after a few rings. As soon as I hear her pick up I ask. "Can you do me a itsy bitsy favor?"

"Sure what is it mom?" Ella asks me without missing a second.

"Go to the balcony there and do you see that meteorite approaching?"

"Yeah I see it. Its heading for the industrial sect." Ella told me confirming it.

"Do you think you can slow that one down and the others and transport them to my nation? I know you have some type of portaling magic on ya."

"Yeah I can try give me a sec." Ella tells me before I see some of them disappear into portals except for one. "I'm sorry mom but that one repelled my magic. It actually hurt a bit when it cancelled out my magic. It was unaffected by the portal. At least to an extent."

"It shouldn't have repelled a portal. It's basically a door to another place."

"Unless it had an some magic properties. Some items and spells can close the portals but what could it be? I'll have to look into this. Anyways sis is locking lips with the Planeptune CPU. I'll be sure to head over to where it lands. I at least knocked it off crouse into forest area. So it should be good bye mom." Ella tells me before hanging up on me ending the call.

"Does Neptune usually jump people?"

Noire shakes her head. "No she doesn't she makes lewd jokes but that is about it. What she jump someone?"

"I don't know the full details but basically yes."

"Well whoever they must be special to get her to do that. Well I see most of the stars are gone now Ella did it?" Noire asked me noticing that the falling stars were gone now. Which reminds me they should be in my nation now whatever they are.

"Yes besides that one. And yes she did it. Mind if I made a quick phone call?" I ask staring at the meteorite.

Noire shrugs. "Go ahead but if it isn't going to destroy anything of value just let it hit the ground." Noire tells me with a sigh as she looked back to the kids playing.

"It's heading to the forest so it should be fine." I dial command's number and dial it and wait till they pick up.

"Hello miss Cyan heart how may we be of service?" Some random chick in command told me likely one of the receptionists.

"I want three teams on the spot that meteorite lands. I want that specific one delivered to the labs asap."

"Alright will forward your orders to the teams. Don't worry ma'am I'll see to it that it is done." The receptionist err officer told me.

"Got it. The details will be shared later. When they find out anything inform either Nyx, Sam, or I."

"Yes Ma'am. I will inform whoever is available. Will that be all?" She asked me.

"For now yes."

"Alright then have a pleasant day ma'am." She then ends the call leaving me to my personal time. Then I got a call from Ella.

I answer it. "Didn't I just get finished talkin with ya?"

"Well something came up a piece of the meteorite fell off and I tracked it down. I don't think these are falling rocks based on what I found." Ella tells me with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"And what are they? I have three teams going to the location its crashing at."

"Well the piece that broke off I found turned out to be a prosthetic limb or at least part of one. I checked with Nyx and not even your people have one this advanced and yes we checked it's not an androids limb." Ella told me and this shocked me because one this changes the who response to this and two someone made more advance stuff than my nation.

"Hmm. That's wonderful. And how the hell do you know it's more advanced. We've upgraded to hell these last 100 years."

"I brought it to Nyx. She took at it and had her engineers examine even called your RnD teams. And they agreed it was more advanced than your tech at least as far as prosthetics is concerned." Ella tells me. So she went and brought it to my guys to confirm likely it wasn't one of mine.

"I don't get how. We already have ours that connects to the nerves. Maybe it's the design or something." I grumble.

I hear Ella's phone get snatched by someone before Nyx speaks up. "Yeah this thing is a lot more advanced than ours. From what the tech girls told me this processes synapses faster than normal nerves making it respond faster. More durable casing, hidden blades among other weapons in such a tight. Has some kind of nanotech muscle weave giving it a lot of punch like that stuff we're still trying to get working. I can go on and on but you get the point. This thing is beyond are current tech line so either a genius made it or it came from a different dimension or something. Our Tech girls are currently having a field day looking it over getting ideas and such." Nyx told me.

Well looks like I really need to ask this arms owner some questions now.

"Did Ella go straight there or something? Also I know she brought whatever the hell was falling to the nation. Well most of them anyways."

"Sorta I just took her phone for now. Yeah I know that. Monitoring the comms to see what they find on their end. They should be there soon now given Ella had them land outside the wall." Nyx said to me as on top of everything as always.

"Yeah have multiple teams go there just in case."

"Will do. I even got a tank going with them so they should good unless its something crazy then I'd head over or send Madison to help out." Nyx told me and it makes some sense to me at least. I really don't want to put some idiots in their place.

"Got it. Oh yeah they have a quest now for your head."

"Ah man. Guess I'll need to yell to Peterson for suggesting I flatten the place." Nyx grounds out annoyed at this.

"What did ya think would happen when people sees a dragon that's over a mile long."

"Didn't think of that yet. Just wanted to deal with the cult quickly to be honest." Nyx tells me awkwardly and I can't fault her for that last part.

"That works. So do me a favor and tell me what they find."

"I'll do that Zoey you'll be among the first to know. Everything going well on your end I hope." Nyx asked me and I see Noire not paying attention to me.

"Yeah. Although I've been running around all day."

"Well I'll pick up the slack then so you can get some quality time. Hey just asking but is that Blanc chick single?" Nyx added at the end clearly interested in Blanc well if she's picking up the slack so I can rest a bit with my girls then I guess I can tease her.

"I believe so. Why? You have an interest in the quiet bookworms?" I ask teasingly.

I can just picture Nyx rolling her eyes at me. "So what if I do? They are really nice. And from what I heard she can be real feisty when she wants to be." Nyx tells me and she's just giving me more ammo.

"You know I'd love to tease your ass all day about you liking a lolli but I'm going to enjoy the rest of my day."

"Ye-Yeah well see you later Zoey and not a word of this to Sam." Nyx says to me completely embarrassed by this as she I'm guessing hands the cell back to Ella. Oh I'm so not going to let her live this down.

"So you have anything else to say?" I ask her.

"Well you can tell Blanc I'm an admirer. Anyways I think You should have Sam head over Alice and that Neptune girl are practically pulsing brightly with share energy right now as their going at it. Something is going down and she's the expert on this stuff." Nyx tells me and that catches my attention big time.

"That woman had to make me a grandma didn't she. Noire is going to have a kick out of this. Alright I'm going to get going. Say by to the lolicon for me also."

"Got it will tell Katarina you said hi." Nyx told me before I hanged up on her.

I walk over behind Noire and wrap my arms around her and rest my head on her shoulder. "Hopefully I don't really get bugged for the rest of the day."

Noire smiles and turns her head to kiss my cheek. "I hope so too we haven't exactly gotten a lot of alone time due to everything going. You know Zoey after we get enough work done we can take a vacation at R-18 island just the two of us."

"Guess we can eh. It's just personal matters that I needed to take care of today."

Noire smiles "It has nude beaches. And other resort relaxation stuff. I have someone in mind to babysit Scrappy while we are away. Um Who was the lolicon you mentioned?" Noire asks me curiously.

"Good to know. And I'll tell ya when you meet her. Now if we do go you have to keep your jealousy down. You may just look skinny but I have the more muscular look."

"Because you trained like hell and fought war? At least my breasts are a bit bigger than yours but most of all. You are my girl and I am yours. I'll be fine as long as you let me touch your muscles." Noire tells me as she runs her hands against my arm then I her Scrappy crying and IF stabbing a large shark near her. And Scrappy's arm was bleeding profusely that shark had left a nasty bite wound on her right arm.

I quickly jogged over. "The hell happen over here?" I ask before looking over Scrappy's arm.

IF finishes cutting the shark to pieces before she looks at me. "Fucking sand shark snuck up and took a bite out of her. The salive negates healing magic. Neptune and Noire needed stitches when one bit their butts. Opposite cheeks too. I have some bandages we can use to bandage Scrap's arm." Did IF just give Scrappy a nickname?

"Alright patch her up then. Sorry kiddo no going in the water for the rest of the time."

Scrappy pouted as IF bandaged her arm up. "Actually they like sand a lot more and their air breathers not water breathers. They are often called Land sharks for a reason but can't move well out of sand. Just keep her close and she should be fine."

"Good to know. Especially when there's basically three toddlers going round. Even though Violet hasn't left Vert's side yet."

"Yeah I don't think she will ever leave Vert's side they are very attached to each other. Same like your friend Mary and her babies. I think Uni is close to the same level of attachment. Hey what's Scrap doing?" IF told me and I see Scrappy drawing a rune on the shark's body before pressing her hand on it.

The shark's body glowed red before collapsed inwards to form a relative fist sized red wine colored gem. Scrappy smiles and holds the gem with a proudly holding it close. "I DID IT!"

Hmm. Must to do with alchemy. Isn't it one of em whatchamacallit stones. "Isn't that stone you were talking about this morning?"

Scrappy nods with a smile. "Yes it is mom. But I need to kill monster to make it stronger. Right now it is only on its base level but it helps make my al-allcheemmmy better. You can tell by the color and glowing." Scrappy says while looking at the stone in her hands.

"Ah. I don't know that much about it to be honest." I say honestly.

"Think of it as a jackknife for practically everything once its powered up. One could take a primordial god down to the level of a CPU with some effort. Or they can rewrite the very laws of reality if the user wanted to as a hat trick. It's also referred to as a rule breaker among the high tier of them too especial when wielded by a CPU." Came the voice of Sam and she was leaning Kei swaying a bit with a half empty bottle in her other hand. Kei just helped Sam stay on her feet and snuck a feel when she could.

"Sound fun. Isn't that controlled by some deity?" I ask no too sure.

Before either of them could speak Scrappy speaks up. "Truth controls it. A new Truth is born inside all alchemists either when performing human transmutations or making a philosopher's stone. As a counter balance to the alchemist themselves." Scrappy or should I start calling her Scrap for short? I'll have to ask her later. But she told us this and it gave me chills.

She sure was born with a lot of knowledge. "And how strong is this 'truth'"

Scrappy shook in fear. "More powerful than a Next gen Ancient or worse. Only one ancient is its equal that it knows of. It is pure chaos given purpose." I pale at that because I've meet briefly the one she's talking about and if that's the case its insanely strong.

"I haven't seen that as-. Him in awhile. So Scrappy what do you want to do?"

Scrappy smiles "I want to build sand castles or maybe go monster hunting later. It'll be fun to do that with yo-Why hello there Zoey was it. Its such a pleasure to meet you. I'm just borrowing my hosts body for a bit. I do love this host sooo much. But some things need to be established first." I jump back as I see Scrappy's hair and eyes turned pure snow white and a creepy sinister smile spreads unnaturally across her face.

I frown at her and place my hands together. "And who says I can't just place you in a little barrier in the far corner of her mind."

Truth smiles wider and snaps her fingers and the sky begins raining fire and the water boils. "Remember who holds the world in their hands. I have various ways to punish you. Even if you do seal me somewhat I'll be back and I'll make you pay. And let me put it simply you are not powerful enough to even do that. You are too weak to do it on your own. Maybe I'll make the negative energy in you skyrocket and have your sadistic said have some fun with my host. Don't become too unruly and I won't punish you." She stare into my eyes promising pain if I do not agree.

"Well I can just ask for a favor from someone to basically shred you from existence. Now I'll give you a littlebit. So what are these 'things' that need established?" I say taking a certain coin from my inventory and start flipping it into the air.

"Oh just a few things. One you'll not interfere with my business with my host this is a private deal. Two you'll ignore her, loneliness and neglect drives one to madness faster in a dire need for love and comfort. It's always fun seeing an Alchemist going insane." This truth said with a sinister smile.

What an evil deity well no one said Chaos was nice. But no way am I just going to let it get away with thi-.

A chuckle erupted nearby. "And what is this?" I hear a familiar teasing voice. I turn my head and see Silver Heart. When the hell did he show up. I can't feel his energy at all.

Then Sam a bit drunkenly responds to that. "Oh this truth? Is possessing Zoey's and Noire's kid. She really wants her to be a bad mom to drive Scrappy insane. She made a philosopher stone on her first try. Guess that puts her high on the pedo meter." I resist face balming at how Sam can be when she's drank a bit too much.

"And why have you decided on what's best eh?" He asks truth.

Truth just glares at him. "She's an elder CPU so much potential just needs a good push. Its been a long time since I had a host this innocent and powerful. Why do you care it's unlike you to step in like this at all. Why now? Are you just into Loli's?"

"Naw. You know I usually check in. I happen to like this dimension. I did take a part in it's making anyways. I mainly just interfere with you when you try to take over someone that can cause damage."

Truth laughs manically with Scrappy's voice but she doesn't notice Scrappy's left index finger twitch drawing a rune in the air. One used for exorcisms of some sorts. Clever girl I'm willing to bet she got that from Noire side.

"So shall we do this the easy way or your stubborn ass way? You know what happens both ways."

"Yeah yeah I get kicked out of the kids body. But you know I always love causing chaos first! Besides you wouldn't harm a child would you?" Truth said as she got ready for a fight putting Scrappy's body on the line.

SIlver Heart just grins a little. "I've destroyed several universes you know. And it won't be too hard to yank you from the body without any problems."

Truth frowns and grumbles "Fine I will leave her be. Doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on her and fate. See you later jackass." Truth then leaves Scrappy's body and we can tell by Scrappy's hair and eyes returning to normal and she of course grumbles. "I hate Truth. She's a jerk."

Silver then touches her forehead and a silver liked shield appeared around her before disappearing from view. "I'll take my leave then." He says turning around.

Scrappy tugs on his sleeve and holds up a glass rose. "Take this as thanks. Now mommy doesn't have to cry."

"Thanks kiddo." He says taking the rose.

Scrappy smiles and then runs over to give me a hug and would have crawled up into my Hoodie if I was wearing it.

As he disappeared. "Yeah that was him I was talking about earlier. Hey sweety if this 'truth' tries to bug you again tell me aright."

"I will but I want to kick her butt when I'm capable enough to." Scrappy tells me with some fire in her eyes though that could just be her snowflake pupils glowing a deep shade of red. She definitely got my attitude at least a bit.

"Scuse me?" I turn my head and see an older teen. She was wearing a bikini top with black swim trunks.

IF then answers for me and I forgot she was in the area. "Oh sorry are we causing you problems or you just want to talk?"

"I'm just here on a small errand." She says. She then hands Scrappy a small box. "Just comin by to drop something off for someone." She says pushing her sunglasses back up her nose. "Sadly I don't have enough time to stay around. See you all later."

"Oh bye pretty lady have a nice day. I wonder what's in the box?" Scrappy says in wonder like a child getting a mysterious present.

I hold my hand out. "Let me open it in case there's anything bad in it."

Scrappy hands me the box. "Okay mom. Hopefully it doesn't blow up."

"Let's hope not." I mutter opening it. There was a blood red stone in it. It looked very close to what Scrappy had.

Scrappy's eyes lit up and grabbed the stone "Another Philosopher stone and this one is even more powerful than a normal one!" She said out loud as she held it in her hand.

"That's good sweety." I say thinking about it. Most likely Silver made it but why have someone bring it instead of himself?

"Hey mom can can you take me monster hunting later. I want to learn how to fight so I can help protect you when you get hurt." Scrappy tells me and she looks at me with eyes the tell me she'll do almost anything for me.

"Maybe alright. Though I promise you we'll do it in the next couple days."

"Yay thanks mom your the best!" Scrappy cheers as she hugs me.

I pat her back. "How about you pay attention to mommy Noire real quick. She's feeling a little lonely with all the attention you're giving me."

"Oh okay. I'll go see her now. Bye mom!" Scrappy shouts as she runs off to tackle hug Noire after putting her Philosopher stones in her inventory.

I laugh a little bit. I look up and see it's getting a little late. "How long do these parties go on for?"

IF hums for a bit and shrugs. "About until we decide to go home. Usually before nightfall."

"You guys do this often then?"

"Its a yearly to monthly thing. We go to the beach as often as we can. Is almost tradition for most of us." IF tells me while walking towards the rest of the group.

At least my men and I can actually do things like this now. "That's good to know." I then crouch besides Noire. "Havin fun down here?" I say teasingly.

Noire blushes but nods with a smile "Yes I am. Since Scrappy is giving me some attention now."

"Got it lonely heart. How about we join the others?"

Noire picks Scrappy up. "Sure. You can put your hand on my butt if you want. Though you probably could coup a feel without me knowing anyways." Oh she catches on quick.

I put my arm around her shoulder and basically grabs her ass while we are walking to everyone else. "Is there any food left? I feel like I can eat a cow."

"Yes we do. Still have a lot of sushi and grilled fish and a couple other snacks. I can take you over to where we have the food at if you want." Noire offered as we came close to the rest and I see a 12 meter long table full of food all emitting a mouth watering aroma.

"At least most of that's going to be gone." I say walking over to it and start grabbing food and eating it.

Scrappy looks at Noire then at the table. "Can you help me get some mommy? The food looks yummy."

"Sure." She answers grabbing a plate for her. I just keep happily devouring the food.

After a bit we all finish eating and almost all of the food is gone. Scrappy was snuggling with Noire when my phone buzzed.

I pick it up. "Cyan Heart speaking."

"Yeah we have a problem Zoey. You know that one that didn't get in are nation. Well when we got there she was awake and pretty beat up missing an arm and all. But one of rookies got spooked and fired. And then we got our ass handed to us. Are weapons melted in goo and the ground turned to mud swallowing up are tank and almost us as well. Then she teleported away from us. Though left a lot of blood behind. Couldn't get a good look at her due to the coat she was wearing and that damn hood but I'd assume based on what she did she's an alchemist or at least something similar to that with what happened." Nyx of all people told me and I resist the urge to groan.

"That's fucking wonderful. My day keeps getting better and better. Alright did you get the other ones?"

"Yeah we did they were unconscious so we had them picked up. We are taking them back to a medical lab to run some test and get them patched up." Nyx told me some at least good news.

"Got it. You know the protocols and whatnot to do with them afterwards. Have that section been damaged? If so is it repaired?"

"Nope surprisingly there wasn't any serious damage aside from the you know small craters and broken trees that were easily fixed." Nyx tells me and its good to hear we don't have anymore work to do.

"Got it. How much of the defenses and power has been repaired in the nation?"

"Defenses are at ninety percent and power about eighty five percent. A lot of are people have been working overtime to get everything up and running for us. I got a shipment of sweets heading over as reward for all their hard work and I managed to pay for it with my own credits. Don't worry one of our aircrafts is taking it over to our nation." Nyx told me and I figured that would be great for moral.

"That's good. So what's the reports looking like about the nations. Are they all okayed yet?"

"Yup they are. I'm going to be taking a vacation in Lowee and maybe catch a concert as well. A lot of our girls are going to Leanbox on vacation because of the hot girls there and I don't blame them." Nyx tells me and it seems like things are going well.

"Well no one can go anywhere till the lockdown is lifted. And not everyone can go vacationing at once."

"Yeah I know we are still working that out. I told the squads that went to scout the landmasses that they can take it easy for now and just let us know if anything happens. I'm still making them check in at regular intervals and what not. Katarina is barking up the tree about something but I put her on hold for now." Nyx told me and I'm going to have to see what's up with her now.

"You so have to tell me what's up with her after this. If I'm right it should only take a few more days for lockdown to end so the men and the civilians can leave then."

"Yeah that will be fun. We'll have a lot of work to do before are nation is on par with the rest. I'll check back in with you after I talk with her should be good to hear what she has to say. Have fun on your Vacation of sorts Zoey." Nyx told me before she hung up to talk with Katarina. And I notice Blanc talking on her phone. "Alright you two just set her on a bed and one of you get Mina she'll know what to do from there."

"What's wrong Blanc?" I ask her putting my phone down.

"My sisters and their new friend found a girl missing an arm and wounded she was bloodied pretty bad. I had them bring her to the basilicom since a blizzard is going on. It isn't like us to leave someone in that state." Blanc tells me and something starts to click. Could this girl they found be the same one that teleported away?

"I might know something about it. If she's the same person she has to go with me."

"Yeah but at least let us patch her first. You know it's strange the way Rom described the girl she looks almost exactly like you and Noire's kid just older and you know missing her left arm." Blanc tells me and I'm a bit shocked by this.

"That's weird but make sure she's stays under till then." I say pulling up my phone.

Blanc shrugs. "Well we have her on some pain meds and are having her sedated to keep her from waking up in pain anyways."

"Got it I'll just have some people come by and pick her up then." I say dialing Nyx's number. Let's see if she's off with the lolicon.

Nyx picks up after the first ring surprisingly. "Oh Zoey was just about to call you. So Katarina was not only kissed by the twins but they also found the mystery girl we're looking for."

"Yeah I just found it out also. I want some teams sent there immediately to be brought back in put into a tier three cell."

"Alright will do. So anything else Zoey?" Nyx asked me calmly.

"A less stressful day but that's already too late. Is there anything else to report?"

"Well I had a test ran on some of the blood that the girl left behind. And surprisingly we got a result. Whoever she is she's your kid." Nyx tells me and I couldn't help but groan.

"I know there are a few out there somewhere. Just put her in the deal for now till we know what's up and all that bullshit."

"Will do. Just have Sam come over or come over yourself so we can sort this all out. Bye for now Zoey." Nyx then hung up giving me peace and quiet for now.

"This is a fucking wonderful day."

Noire gives me a hug Scrappy goes off to play with her cousins and siblings. "Well at least we can enjoy some time on the beach. I'll have to take steps to make sure our honeymoon is not interrupted by anything then. Come on Zoey we can spend a little more time here before heading home."

I sigh leaning into her. "Alright."

Noire smiles as she kisses my forehead. "If you want to sleep just go ahead I'll carry you back."

"I already took a nap earlier. I'm fine."

"Well what do now other than just relax and rest up?" Noire asks me and for once its a bit difficult to think of something.

"Maybe chat around before we leave. Oh if Neptune is fucking on the couch I'm tossing her off the balcony."

"Sounds good. And Neptune isn't like that she'll usually just drags who ever it is to her place and picks up in her bed. She's at least considerate. But it usually goes on for hours or until the dead of the night. Histoire and Nepgear maybe staying with us for a bit or move to the lower floors of their basilicom." Noire tells me and I laugh in my head of the night Alice is going to have.

"So how do you feel about most likely being a grandparent tomorrow?"

Noire sweats as I tell her this before answering. "What do you mean Zoey?"

I put my arm around her. "You know the other daughter I was talking about finding?" I ask her. She then connects the dots.

"She did it with Neptune and they are having a kid...I think I will just raise Scrappy to treat that kid of theirs as her cousin. It would be weird otherwise." Noire tells me and I can tell she sweating both mentally and physically now.

"Alice wont have that. She's going to shove it in my face about me being a grandma."

"Awww this is going to suck. How bad is her teasing. Well I guess you could also tease Neptune or both of them about how was their sex and who was on top for most of it." Noire tells me and she's right I can tease them right back if I need to.

"If I remember right she doesn't tease that much gladly. She'll tease me a lot at first through."

Noire sighs in relief. "That's good to hear but Neptune is way worse on that front. She acts like how her age looks a lot. So how is your other kid like? I want to know more about her since she is my kid now."

"Last time I've seen her she was always a nice and polite girl but she always had a fire in her that she's always had to do something so I could praise her."

"So easy to get along with and well mannered but with a drive to meet your approval and earn your praise. A bit like Scrappy but I see a bit of myself in Scrappy. She may take failure on herself hard and push herself to improve. I know I pushed myself a lot to always do my best or close." Noire tells me and I how she isn't as bad as Noire was or get to that point.

"Yeah you would've worked yourself to death if you were human." I say sitting down besides Vert. Due to they had most of a circle formed chatting.

Noire looks a bit sad till Scrappy crawls into her lap. Vert then turns to me with a smile. "Oh hello Zoey. I must thank you. I've never been this happy before I had Violet in my life."

"You're welcome." I say.

Soon the twins crawl up to Vert and work their way to snuggling into her massive jugs before Mary pats her shoulder. "Sorry Vert but Astolfo really wanted to snuggle with you and Scathach then wanted to go with her. Hope you don't mind."

"It's fine." She says.

Mary smiles and wraps an arm around Uni pulling her close and giving her a kiss on her cheek. Uni blushes before she speaks. "Um Sis. Me and Mary talked about it and we are planning to get married next sunday. I already made the calls and got it planned out. I was wondering if you all were going to attend it or not."

"I kinda have to due to I'm your sister. You should know I'll be showing up." Noire said giving her sister a small smirk.

Uni breathes a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. I'm guessing the rest of you are coming too? I'll just send invites to those I know or consider friends. Mary said she'll wear a tux and I'll be wearing the dress. Have to get a good one though."

The rest gave yeses while I say. "I'll just be dragged into it if I don't come so I'll be there."

Mary smiles and rubs Uni's shoulder. "Well babe it seems the whole gang is coming. Wonder if the rest will? Eh will be fun no matter what. Hey boss its getting late. We should head back no telling what work has in story and i think Sam is beyond hammered given how she passed out drunk on top of Kei she even had her hands in Kei's lower swimsuit. She's going to feel that in the morning." Oh I'm not going to let Sam live this down.

"Your right. How many of your buddy's you inviting Mary?"

"The usual ones. I'll see if they are available or not first before asking." Mary told me and she shows off how responsible she can be. Though I'm starting to get a craving for a tuna, peanut butter and honey sandwich or maybe with a bagel instead with some nice jerky.

"Your saying it like anyone's doing shit right now. Well most of them."

"Well I'm just trying to be a bit tactful. Just incase they have their own plans or they are just sleeping in now that they can. We should head back it's almost the little ones bedtime." Mary says to us while rubbing Astolfo's cute pink haired head.

"I agree. Hey Noire how about we grab some tuna, peanut butter, honey, bagels, and some jerky before we go home."

"Um sure there is a few stores on the way we can stop by. But why all those. Are you getting cravings now?" Noire asks me and I groan as I realize the cravings are starting to kick in.

"Maybe a little bit."

Noire sighs "Just let me know when your getting particular cravings and I'll run off to get it. Flying is faster than delivery. Hey is that one of yours falling through the air? Or should we just ignore it?" I look up just in time to see someone plow into the sand hard making a deep trench in the sand.

"I don't know. I'd have to get a look at em."

"Then we'll need to dig her out! Lady Vert would you kindly clear out the sand please." Compa asked Vert who gave a smile and small bow before waving her hand causing a small gust to blow away the sand. To reveal a dazed Nyx who was spitting out sand now.

I plop on top of her and lean back in the sand. "So what made you come out here and fly yourself?"

Nyx groans rubbing her head. "Ow sorry head still rattling. That girl woke up rather quickly after the damn blood transfusion. Have me a mean punch with her only arm for accidentally groping her."

"So. What of her now?"

"She woke up just as I slipped on one of the twins toys and ended up grabbing her breasts and she didn't take too kindly to that. She had a lot of implants in her. I think some filtered her blood. She punches hard enough it hurts. Though it was my fault she got aggressive. And yeah she's wide awake now." Nyx told me while rubbing a sore spot on her forehead.

"Does she have one of the bracelets or wristbands on?" I ask starting a count on my fingers.

"She did but it didn't seem to affect her at all when she decked me through a wall. But she still seemed weak. She likely used up a good amount of her energy though. She's likely being coddled by Rom and Ram right now...Um did you get a little version of her or am I hallucinating?" Nyx tells me and points to Scrappy who looks at us with an adorably confused look on her face.

"Why haven't you followed protocol at all? Hell I gave you orders to do so why haven't they been seen through?" I ask a little pissed off.

Nyx lets out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah we were waiting on transport to arrive given I just flew there and met up with the Loween team. I put the wristband on her and then I had to keep the engineers from peeking at her implants and running experiments on her and stop a few of the grunts from checking her out and what not. I had to basically baby sit them all while transport was getting ready. And with the blizzard rolling in we had to wait an extra hour for the extreme weather Heli to get ready. So I was stuck not only babysitting the target but are own guys as well."

"I followed protocol the best I could but damn why did the squad have to be nothing but geeks and perverts. I really hope those idiots haven't made things worse while I was gone. Though Katarina should keep them in line if she isn't off running around with the twin." Nyx sighs and takes a few deep breaths trying to control her frustration at the idiots that she had to babysit while waiting for transport.

I motion off into the distance with my arm. "We have military aircraft that are not helis that are meant for that weather. So where the hell are they? Is she at least restrained?"

"They are undergoing regularly schedule maintenance at the moment and yes I had her restrained with the stuff meant to restrain you. So yeah I don't think she is going anywhere anytime soon. Especially with the twins there." Nyx told me and that was at least some good news.

I pinch my nose. "And why the fuck are you here. I was just on the phone with you not too long ago. And when the hell did you have enough time to get to Lowee then here?"

"I was flying when I made the call. Then got sucker punched when the incident with the target happened. Told the twins to help out if something happens. I think that girl used magic with how fast she knocked me over here." Nyx told me.

Well that works with her faceplanting into the sand.

I then get up. "Got it. Make sure the protocol goes through or I'll be an asshole for abit and minus some vacation time. As you can tell I'm not in a very good mood today."

Nyx nods "Yeah I'll make sure it's done right even if I have to bust a few heads." Soon however Blanc runs up holding a stone and with her chest starting to fill out now. "Wait up I have a fast travel stone that will get us to the basilicom instantly. Just put your hands on top of mine and I'll take care of rest." Nyx blushes but does so putting her hands on Blanc though she glances at Scrappy before looking at Blanc as they disappear in a second.

I then look at Noire. "Shall we go home? I think I've had enough of today." I grumble.

Noire gives me a kiss as she holds Scrappy. "Sure we're going to bed when we get home. You need sleep and I'll be giving you a massage. So who was that? She was looking at Scrappy a lot?"

"That was Nyx. My third in command."

"Oh so your head of joint chiefs of staff right? She did look professional. Mine is a bit weirder and is the heroic type. But she gets the job done. I'll have to introduce you to Nisa soon. Given I meet yours. Want to take a Bus back or fly. You'll have to hold Scrappy if we fly though." Noire tells me and Scrappy hugs Noire close snuggling into her chest going back to sleep happily.

"I'd rather fly back if you don't mind." I say taking my hoodie out of my inventory and putting it on.

Scrappy like always crawls inside of my hoodie as Noire transforms and picks me up. "Then flying it is my knight." Noire tells me as she takes off. I snuggle close to Noire's warm chest feeling like now would be a good time to take a nap.

"Aren't you the knight in shining armour right now?" I say mid yawn falling asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Need volunteer}

Thank you all for reading. Please review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	13. Chapter 13: The beginning of a quest

[5-24]

 **Chapter 13**

.

The earth was scorched the ground where grass would be crusted barren brown. I look to the sky finding it pure red. I look around seeing that I'm in a graveyard. This unsettles me a bit as the last time I had a dream like this Liz died. It was a warning of what was to come.

Slowly I walk around till my eyes fall upon a tombstone and my blood runs cold. The name on the tombstone read Scrappy Smith. Lived between ACW100-ACW101. Guessing that stands for after console war. But there was text under the the name and date of death which in itself scared the life out of me.

It read out: Here lies Scrappy Smith a young life taken too soon by Fate's vindictive hand. May her soul rest in peace free from the torment that plagued her in her final hours. - Zoey Smith

I rest a hand on where me heart would be as my heart rate increases before a voice speaks in my ear. "You can't save her. She will die and suffer and you'll be helpless as you watch her suffer one way or another. One should never tamper with fate least it come back to bite them." I wake up a moment later to the smell of bacon nearby. And a lot of adorable weight on my chest.

I rub Scrappy's rust colored hair. I look around wondering why the bacon smell was so strong to see Noire with a plate. I smile at her. "Mind sharing?"

"Hmp Sure just don't eat it all okay. Also one of your guys called you earlier said something but the guests starting to wake up in their cells. I told them you'll think about or give yourself a day off if you felt like it. All the stress is bad for the baby you know." Noire told me finishing her speech with a huff afterwards.

"That's one thing I need to get used to. And I might take a day off after I stop by and get a report about them so far." I say grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Yeah you do. Also Sam has one heck of a hangover. Don't worry I gave Kei the day off to take care of her. If you find anything interesting be sure to let me know. It's not exactly something that has to be secretive." Noire tells me and she has a point more or less depends what I find out but I'm still a bit on edge after that dream.

"Alright will do. I wonder how long I'll be able to get away with using portals."

"I asked Histy that. She said after craving hit no more portals and your powers should crap out in a few weeks as most of your body's energy is diverted to the baby. Also she said your going to get painful cramps at the end of your first trimester. So yeah this is going to suck." Noire tells me and groan that was going to suck big time.

"Life wants to dick me over huh. Why can't the child be born like Scrappy here?" I say complaining.

Noire smiles and rubs Scrappy's adorable cheeks. "Well guess its the difference between share energy and negative energy. Negative energy isn't easily transferred from one place to another while share energy is. Actually come to think about it we'll need to stock up on diapers and other baby stuff. And the child will need a name might as well start early." Noire moves a hand to rub my belly and it tickles causing me to squirm some what.

"I'd rather get a good look at the child before hand though."

Noire give me a strange look "Wouldn't she look almost exactly like you given she'll only have your genes? Though the negative energy may alter her looks to a degree."

"Maybe. I'm not sure. This is the first case of this happening that I've heard of."

Noire shrugs before she shakes Scrappy gently. "Guess we'll need to wait and see. Come on Scrappy it's time to wake up." Scrappy groans and covers her head with my shirt. "5 more hours, still morning."

"Come on kiddo. You keep that up and I'll enroll you into classes at five in the morning."

Scrappy pouts and hops off. "Fine I'm up. But I'd prank the teach by covering her in goo that hardens quickly." Seems like I hit sweet spot. I'll keep it in mind for later.

"You do that she'll do something back. Remember that."

Scrappy nods still pouting. "Okay mom. But I'd never do that to miss Julie she's too nice. Are you going to work mommy?" Scrappy asked me while looking into my eyes with her own adorable puppy eyes..No its a trap.. Must..resist...I couldn't resist them and caved at least a bit.

"For at least a little bit but that won't be till later alright." I say rubbing her hair.

Scrappy gives me a smile and gives me a hug. "Do you think we can go Dogoo hunting today? Mommy Noire says they are almost completely harmless in a fight so they'd be good for training right mom?"

"Sure why not eh. I can see how rusty I am with throwing knives."

"Yay! Your the best mom! I'll go to my room and get ready and talk to everyone else! Maybe miss Nepgear might want to come. Bye for now mom!" Scrappy told me before she ran off out of the room...Since when did she get that much energy could it be related to that stone?

"You don't mind this do you?" I ask Noire before eating almost the rest of the bacon.

"Not at all as long as you teach her enough not to hurt herself first before you go hunting alright. And keep an eye on her. I don't want to have her coming back missing an arm or something. Also Neptune came by asking if she should start calling you mom now that she and your daughter had a child together. Saw the kid cute but you can tell she's judging everything as well giving us heart attacks disappearing on us a few times only to reappear laughing moments later. She gives me the creeps for some reason." Noire tells me with shiver so she's meet my grandchild already?

This is interesting at least my line will live another generation. I need to see this disappearing act now. Wonder what she's like?

"So she's here? Along with Neptune and Alice?"

"Yeah At least for now. Neptune wanted to make sure it was okay with you before she took Alice with her to Planeptune. Out of all times now Neptune is mature. Though I can tell she cares deeply about both Alice and her new kid. They are in the living room area for now watching a movie with the kids." Noire tells me and guess it would be awkward for Alice to live with me again. That and I don't want to see my grandchild cry.

"How long have I slept then if everyone is up and moving?"

Noire points outside the window. "Its about 11:30 by now Zoey."

"I must've been tired. Lets meet everyone shall we." I say getting up.

"Yeah hopefully the twins haven't broken anything while I've been up here. The pink haired one is mischievous. Uni caught her leaving her crib twice. Tonight already." Noire tells me as she hops off the bed and dusts off her skirt.

"Should've seen Ella. She was an escape artist by the time she hit seven. She couldn't pass anything by me though."

"Let me guess your an expert in catching people or very attentive?" Noire asked me curiously.

"Due to how fast I can move. My hearing and eyesight is better. I also have to pay more attention to everything."

Noire raises an eyebrow as we had headed to the living room. "Really care to elaborate?"

"For example. When I was doing that race with you. I had to pay attention and look out for everything so I don't run into anything so I don't injure myself. Also for some reason I'm still able to hear everything around me.

"Hmm interesting but I get it. Oh also They named the kid Sherry...And that's her right in front of us right now staring at us try not to be weirded out by her. I don't how she moves around so well she sorta has a bad left leg making it difficult for her to walk." Noire tells me as she motions to a young girl with ash brown hair and strang hazel eyes that were a bright copper orange color inside and a dark blueish grey on the outside inside of the iris. I was going to approach her when she vanished before my eyes likely going somewhere else.

"Ah it's been awhile since I've messed with a time manipulator." I say glancing around I then poke her when she came back while saying. " **Flash heal**." To heal her leg.

She tilts her head blinking her eyes before tapping her leg. "Feels a bit weird but better. Thank you grandmother. Your surprised I was able to pick up on it. It wasn't too hard I just compared your facial features and some basic personality quirks to mother. And deduced we must be related and judging by hereditary changes from parent to offspring you must be her mom and my grandmother correct? I don't think I missed anything other than you are a bit more tense in the shoulder region and mother's hips are noticeably wider than yours. Sorry but am I making my other grandmother uncomfortable judging by how she's clinging to you a bit tighter than earlier."

"You have good observation skills and one heck of a motor mouth. I don't remember Alice being this talkative at your age."

She ehm Sherry bows slightly to me. "Thank you grandmother. Though I believe I get that talking trait from Mama Nep. She does talk a lot after all."

"You are right about that. How is her eye doing now? That medic I sent should've been able to help abit."

"Its better now. I would try to help her myself but I don't think I'm skilled enough yet to do something like that. I'd likely just end up hurting her." Sherry said looking down disappointed that she couldn't help her mom.

"Hey it's fine kiddo. All you have to do is practice to get stronger. Once you get better you'll be able to help a lot of people."

Sherry smiles and hugs my leg "Thanks grandma. Your heading to the living room right? I'd come in from the left side if I was you. You'll thank me later."

"Alright lets get going then." I then look at Noire. "I'm so not used to being called grandma."

Noire gives me a look. "Yeah and how do you think I feel my best friend just went from friend to now going to be daughter in law. Quite frankly being called grandma is the least crazy thing to me right now."

"True but you get to used to a lot of crazy things at my age."

"I guess so. Are you taking Scrappy with you Zoey?" Noire ask me as we enter the living room from the left side and I spot a bucket of goo on the right side with Alice sewing some fabrics together making something.

"If that's alright with you. And what do you think your doing?" I direct the last part at Alice.

Noire nods as Alice looks up at me with a shrug and shows me what she's making. "Just making a hat for Sherry. Figured I'd keep myself busy with some sewing mom. You want me to make you something to?" She asks me curiously. I get a good look at the hat so far it looks like she's making an old detective style hat for Sherry.

"No it's fine. Oh yeah. Who did you learn sewing from. I know it wasn't me or Liz."

"I used to do a bit in my spare time. Though Noire here helped teach me the rest and gave me some sources to learn more of. Heck I'm surprised Noire does start her own business with what she knows she'd make a killing with how good she is." Alice tells me and I slowly turn to look at Noire with a smirk on my face.

"So this cosplay thing of yours include sewing? Oh did you make all of them in there? I gotta see the rest of em now."

Noire covers her face with her hands "Most of them I made by hand. Only a couple I bought. This is so embarrassing."

"Oh you think that's embarrassing. Should I show this to anyone else then." I pull up my phone and show her the picture I took when I first met her and I pulled it out of her reach when she tries grabbing it.

"Hey don't show that to anyone else! I'd die from embarrassment!" Noire screams in pure panic then Neptune shows up out of nowhere "Oh something of Noire that super embarrassing! Oh I got to see this! Let me get a peak!" This is just too good to pass up sorry Noire.

I angle the phone enough so she could see. "There ya go."

Neptune laughed her ass off soon after. "Oh that is priceless. You should so post that on her goddess vlog when you have the chance. I have to say Noire looks good with whipped cream but I think Alice would look even better with pudding."

I look at Noire with a big smile on my face. "Shall I?" I say messing with her.

Noire huffs. "Only if you can get into my account yourself." I then hear Scrappy call out as she enters the living room with her stuff and she tells me what I need to know. "Ussername: NoireTheCharming69. Password: ILoveNep4ever. Is that all you need to know Mom?" Scrappy asks me hoping I'll approve.

She's already that good with a computer. Damn. I look at Noire smirking. "Want to try me?"

Noire looks nervous while sweating. "N-No!" Looks at Scrappy "Traitor."

I log into her account. "Good job kiddo. You ready to get going?" I ask while glancing through Noire's profile.

Scrappy nods with a smile. "I am mom. I got my dagger, My philosopher's stone and a few other stuff Aunty Uni got me. This padded armor should be good for the low level monsters we are fight since they mainly just jump at you."

"Got it let's go while your mother is still in shock and I figure out how to post this." I say picking her up and walking to the elevator.

Scrappy smiles and snuggles into my chest soon after though she clings tightly to me as the elevator slams shut. I soon figure out how to post the picture and it finds it way as the top post of the day.

She's so going to rip my ass about this. "How about we go and see if there's a quest on dogoos."

"I think I heard CC2 and miss IFfy and Compa were at the local guild hall maybe they'd know if there any?" Scrappy tells as we walk out of the Basilicom and towards the guild hall.

"Alright. Heck you can earn yourself some money then. Let's see if they're still there."

Scrappy smiles as we head into the guild hall and sure enough the three of them are still there looking over some jobs.

"So whatcha three doing?" I ask walking up.

"Oh just looking over the quests trying to find some with a good pay out and that isn't too tough for the kid Compa decided to adopt. So far we found a decent one with low to mid tier monsters. Want to tag along its up to 5 people for the reward." IF tells me while ruffling CC2's hair.

"We were going on dogoo one so why not. Now the question is. Are you going to shoot me this time."

IF shakes her head and smirks "No well as long as you don't run into my bullets. I'm surprised the bullets didn't hurt you more they usually tear a big whole in large monsters. Though I'm guessing you're a special case."

"Basically yes. So which quest you guys going for?"

Compa smiles and pulls it up for me. "The Snowfield farm Pest clearing quest. Those Dogoos eat everything they can get at."

"Alright sounds good. Mind if we joined them Scrappy?" I ask her while I switch my hoodie out with a vest loaded with throwing knives.

Scrappy smiles and nods "Let's go with them mom! And I can spend time with CC2 as well!"

"Alright. Sounds good. I'll have to let you two lead though due to I'm not used to the area yet."

IF nods in response. "Got it. I hope you don't mind but it we'll be taking a train up North to Lowee where the quest is. Don't worry I got us tickets for the trip beforehand."

"Did you know we were coming? Heck I have enough money to pay for the train. Heck I could by the train if I wanted to."

"I had a hunch you might show up when Uni called to see what we were doing." IF tells me as she takes out on of her phone and dials something.

"So she foiled what we were doing eh. Doesn't matter though. Let's get going shall we?"

IF nods as a 'Cab?' lands in front of us. "Sky taxi. It'll get us to the train station faster. You can drive it if you want to the destination." IF says as her and the other two get in with IF taking the passenger seat. Leaving the driver seat to me and a back seat for Scrappy.

"Fine with me but you do know your letting the only person that doesn't know where things are drive right?" I ask getting in after putting Scrappy in the back.

"It has a GPS so you should be fine. As long as you can tell directions. And I'll be here if you need me." IF tells me as she points at the dashboard.

"Alright." I say while I take a glance at the controls before I made the craft airborne. "So It's to the northeast of us. Got it."

IF nods as she leans back. "Yeah. So how do you feel about going to Lowee. It's usually pretty cold there."

"Doesn't really bother me much. I'm used to the cold somewhat."

"Oh Blanc once told us that it gets cold enough in Lowee that if you pee your urine freezes before it even gets out. Never dare to test that. Heard some rumors a deranged criminal was stalking Lowee. May be nothing to you but I heard it took Blanc and the twins to bring her in. But that woman wouldn't stay dead. Mostly a creepy story for kids." Compa tells me from the back not making me feel comfortable. If worst comes to worst I guess I could get some help from the local powerhouses. Damn having a baby sucks.

"I'll keep that in mind then. So what's the quest specifically. How many do we hat to take out?"

"We have to kill about a couple dozen Dogoo. And tougher Robo golems they love just stopping around. One good hit in the right area usually takes them out other wise you have to dismember them. They aren't to big about two meters or so. I'd say about 1 dozen of the golems if were lucky have pretty good parts as drops sometimes ore or books too." IF tells me looking at the log.

"Got it." I say piloting the cab to the train station.

The rest get out and Scrappy looks at the train in wonder. I have to admit it does look cool. "So Cool! Mom were going on that!?" Scrappy asks me practically bouncing in excitement.

"Yes we are. Heck you should see what my nation has once its back up and running fully."

Scrappy's eyes lit up in wonder causing me to chuckle. "So cool!."

CC2 playfully pokes Scrappy's cheek. "Hey come on now we have to board the train. Then its monster hunting time!"

"Guess the kids right. Let's get aboard then." I say walking up with them.

Soon we all board the train and it speeds toward Lowee. I'm surprised its a bit faster than my normal running speed. Might be a good way for me to travel without feeling slow.

Soon I see snowy forests and plains and before long we reach our destination near a decent sized farm. Lowee looks like its straight out of a fairy tail from the looks of it.

"I'm guessing Lowee is known through their themeparks?"

Compa nods "Yep they are known to have the best around for all ages. Maybe we should take the kids to one later if you aren't busy."

"Alright. Just wait till my nation gets up to tip top shape. I'll love to show you guys around then."

IF smiles and pats my back. "Yeah me and a lot of other travelers will love to check it out. Be among the first to check it out once its open to tourists that is."

"Well my citizens will be able to leave before tourists can come. We want the place to be free of debris and collapsed buildings at least."

"I get yeah. I can prep a few guidges for them of places to avoid and sights to go to if you want. You may have sent people out to the four nations but they don't exactly have a locals knowledge." IF tells me as we walk to the Farm dogoos littering the area bouncing everywhere.

"That'll be alright. I've mainly sent the teams to see if there's any wars or conflicts between them. Also all the citizens will be prepped on how they should know the dangers."

"Alright. Well anyways lets go hunting lets let the kids fight the dogoos. You did teach Scrappy how to use a dagger right? She holding it in a very bad grip right now it's too loose." IF tells me and Scrappy was better than an amature but the grip would likely hurt her if she hit anything solid.

"Me personally no but it won't hurt to give some pointers right now."

Scrappy looks at me with a smile on her face. "Yay your going to teach me how to fight!"

"Yep. Hey IF. Do you think stabbing or slashing would be good for her right now?"

"Slashing dogoos are fast but they aren't armored so stabbing isn't really needed. A couple slashes will bring them down." IF tells me and she slashes one to prove her point.

"Alright. So first things first. Hold the dagger this way." I say positioning the dagger in her hand. "Second thing. You have to have a tight grip on it somewhat. Once your ready try slashing at one of the dogoos."

Scrappy adjusted her grip a few times before running up and slashing a dogoo it quickly tries tackling her but she side steps it and slashes it as it goes past her killing it. "Yay! I did it mom! Did you see it! Did you see it!"

"Yes I did sweetheart. Good job." I say throwing a few knives at a few killing them. My level is way too great for these guys to live.

Scrappy smiles and runs around killing dogoos with glee. But then I here a scream and I turn and see Compa with a spear through her chest life quickly leaving her eyes as the wielder of the spear smiles maniacally and yanks the spear out with Compa's heart following suit ending her life. "A mother's life is always the finest to take before there childs. Maybe I'll kill rest too. Oh its so much fun to tear through live flesh again!"

I crack my knuckles. "I'm going to have a little fun with this one." I then zoom forward and deliver a punch to the woman's jaw.

She hops back with the punches momentum and smiles touching her lip "Oh your strong one this will be even more fun! Come one give me your best shoot thunder thigh!" the deranged woman yelled at me as she charged.

I wait until she's near me before grabbing her spear and slamming my hand into her neck. While she was disoriented I chanted " **Soul Reap**." I let go of the spear and let my hand faze through her.

The life soon left her eyes and I shuddered as the memories hit me as she was an abused orphan who's mind was twisted beyond recognition. She was nothing now but a vile monster but how she matched Blanc was worth looking into as she didn't have access to the high level tech my nation does.

I look to see the rest gathered around Compa corpse crying such is life but then I see a bright flash that would was almost too bright to stare at before I here a cough and see Compa begin to stir a knot twists in my gut as I got a bad feeling.

I glance at everyone. I then freeze when I look at Scrappy. She was whimpering holding to a stump at her shoulder. It then clicks in my mind on what happened. She used alchemy and her arm was the price. Why didn't she use the philosopher's stone. I run up and mutter. " **Flash Heal**." To stop the bloodloss. God damn it.

Scrappy's breathing eased but she was still in a decent amount of pain and looked at me with her eyes half close. "Mother..I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Just rest for now." I say picking her up.

Scrappy nods just resting in my arms. Too tired to say anything else. Compa looked around dazed. "What happened?"

"Your ass died. Seriously. I could've just brought you back to life." Wait. I revived Neptune about two-three days ago.

Meaning I couldn't have revived Compa even if I wanted to it was still on its three month cool down. Damnit.

"Yeah. Scrappy here saved your life but lost her arm in the process."

Compa frowned. "Oh pour thing. Does she need anything for the pain? I am a nurse after all."

"That'll help. I can heal but can't do anything against the pain though."

Compa rummaged through her bag and took out a small syringe before injecting it into Scrappy's remaining right arm. "There that should help her with the pain. It's what we give to trauma patients now to help with pain."

"Ok. IF can you stay here and finish the quest. I'm going to go back to Lastation."

"I understand. You go take care of Scrap. You'll still get some of the reward since you helped out. Take care you two." IF tells me as I begin walking off.

I start jogging back to the train. Glad we got a round trip. "How am I going to explain this?" I mutter to myself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Thank you all for reading. Please review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting the Guest and News

[5-24]

 **Chapter 14**

As soon as I got home I was meet with a frying pan to the head yelling and shouting from Noire who'd quickly scooped Scrappy out of my arms. Worry etched on her face as she took Scrappy to her room. Laying Scrappy on her bed before taking taking a drone that looked to be a meter long by a meter wide. She booted it up where it scanned Scrappy before bandaging her stump up before letting out a beep and going back into Noire's inventory.

"At least that worked." Noire says before turning to me as I followed her into Scrappy's room. "How did this happen! It was supposed to be a simple quest!"

"Somethin-" I try to get off before Noire cuts me off. "What do you mean something happened! I trusted you to keep her safe. I guess its clear now the only place she is safe is in the basilicom! From this day forward she is not stepping foot outside the basilicom without permission!" I fight the urge to groan as Noire went straight into overprotective mode.

I sigh deeply. "She did that out of her own accord. She used human transmutation and her arm was the price. She did it while I was dealing with the threat. How she knew of it at her age without studying it. I have no idea."

"All the more reason to not let her out of are sight!" Noire shouts at me before Julia walks in. "Actually Lady Cyan heart I've did a few harmless tests with Lady Scrappy which may indicate the answer on how she knows."

"How?" I then turn my gaze to Noire. "The reason she did it was because Compa died."

Noire grumbles and looks away having nothing also being stubborn. That was before Julia spoke up. "Anyways the tests I conducted showed that her mind is rapidly maturing to what degree I am not sure. I believe at this point she has the mental maturity of about a 11-12 year old currently as for the other aspects I'll need to do more tests. But I can say anything even roughly involving Alchemy she takes to like a fish to water."

I groan. "She's way too much like me." I say with a low tone.

Julia sweat drops while scratching her cheek. "Is that a bad thing Lady Cyan?" Damit curse Julia's vulcan hearing!

"Yes and no. The main problem is going to be while her mind is older her body is still quite behind. At least she's not attached to the goddess chants and language like I was."

"Ah I see I'll keep that in mind when I'm teaching her. I was thinking of helping her design her own prosthetic for her next assignment. Though Alchemy does have alchemic runes though." Julia says and I start thinking that maybe Scrappy may have an interest in runes then But at least they are safer if you know what your doing.

"Alright. Now the next thing we have to worry about. Which is more my and Noire's case is. Elders can create children at the physical age of 10 or 12. I forget which. It's been awhile."

Noire groans and rolls her eyes. "Great so we are going to have to give her the talk on top of everything?"

"Yes but we should be fine for now due to she's about four."

"Good we have enough problems to deal with right now as it is. Don't need any more right now." Noire said coldly with her arms crossed.

"It would be a problem if we got more grandchildren wouldn't it. Damn that Neptune and Alice. I wasn't mentally prepared for it."

Julia and Noire giggles at that much to my dismay. "You do know Nep at least partially did that to mess with you. Speaking of which she's still here wondering if she can take Alice home with her."

"I guess she can but one of my guys have to stay there to keep an eye on her."

Noire shrugs. "I'm sure Neptune wouldn't mind as long as you put a hyper fun loving one with her." Crap I have to place her there is this a nightmare or Karma?

"I might know of someone that kind of matches that description that I can send but I have to find her."

"Well you are going back to check on the guests anyways so you can search for her while your there. Also I made a quick list of things that are needed for Scrappy's prosthetics project. The rest I can get here." Julia tells me while handing me a small list of stuff for Scrappy's prosthetic and I guess she's right I can do that while I'm back at our landmass.

"Alright. Noire. Can you make sure Alice doesn't do anything until I get back with the person?"

Noire nods. "Yeah I can do that. As long as Julia can watch Scrappy for me. Someone has to watch her now."

"That can do. Julia you alright with that?"

Julia nods with a smile. "I was going to give her another couple lessons when she woke up anyways so it's no problem for me."

"Alright just don't lay into her too much alright." I say to her concerned to how Scrappy would wake up and her mental state.

Julia smiles and leans close to me ear so Noire wouldn't hear. "Don't worry I won't I'm not like her right now. I would be more worried about Lady Noire saying something out of line with Lady Scrappy." As much as I hate to admit it Noire is more likely to do that. At least I also have Uni, Kei and Mary to help here as well but two of them have their hands full with twins.

"Makes sense. I'm not even going to be gone for that long anyways."

"Okay I'll call you if anything happens. Have a safe trip Lady Cyan." Julia tells me politely and at least someone is calm.

"I will." I say giving Noire a quick peck before muttering a chant and falling backwards into a portal.

Noire lets out a small scream in surprise as I fell through right into my office and onto my desk chair.

Someone must have organized my desk because it was a lot messier last time I was here. I pick up my office phone and dial up command.

Soon after one of the staff pick up. "Hello this is command how can we help you?"

"This is Cyan. I want an update about the five new people in custody."

"Got it. Let see. The newest arrival was put in a level four cell after the mandatory scan brought up something that spooked Nyx. Two of them have woken up and so far have complied for the most part to are reasonable requests. One of the new people bit one of the staff when they groped her. That staff member is currently taking a two days of solitary as punishment. Also we have confirmed one of them is a homunculus but has so far proved docile assumedly unless provoked." The staff member told me which gave me a good idea of the type of people we are dealing with right now.

But one thing that put me on edge was Nyx. I know for a fact she doesn't scare easily for something to spook her that bad would have to be scary as heck as to my knowledge only I've scared her that bad before.

"Got it. Can you have Nyx come to my office please if she's available." I want to talk it over with her.

"I'll let her know. Last I heard she was getting some coffee from the rec room." The command staff member told me before I presume she opened another line to tell Nyx to come to my office.

"Got it. Just inform her I need to talk to her." I say before hanging up and waiting.

After a couple minutes I hear a knock on my door and Nyx speak up. "I was told you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes. It's about our new..Guest." I say motioning to a chair in front of me.

Nyx sighs sitting down and she actually looked a bit like a train wreck. "What would you like to know? Why I was so spooked by her?"

"Mainly yes."

"To keep it simple the scan detected odd wavelengths which from knowledge only one thing could produce similar to it and those things are nightmares incarnate. I don't know if this girl is one or absorbed one's essence but being reminded of them sent a chill down my spine." Nyx told me almost rambling a bit as she fumbled with her words with her hands shaking a bit.

"Ah. Basically like I am when my shares goes out the window. Is she and the rest complying."

"Yeah she's still mostly out of it for the most part going in and out of consciousness but yeah they've been complying. Well except for when someone told them to strip naked they gave them a flat no which is understandable. But other than that they've been well behaved giving us next to no problems." Nyx said to me which is at least good but I'll need to have everyone told not to abuse their authority for sick jokes like that.

"Who the hell was in charge anyways. Most of them should know to not abuse their power." I say rubbing my temples.

Nyx sighs. "Somehow Phase Shift got put in charge instead of her twin sister Law Shift. I made sure to have everyone review the badge checking policy again so this wouldn't happen again." I groan as I hear this Phase while she is one of my best scouts is a headache of a trouble maker.

"Sounds good. Can you bring me by their containment cells? I want to see them in person."

Nyx shrugs getting up. "Don't see why not you are the boss around here. Hopefully the other two are awake now and not unconscious still."

I give her a nod. "Also I have a list of things Julia needs."

"I'll run it by our warehouse girls and get it shipped out today." Nyx told me as she began walking away.

I get up from my chair and follow her. "Also hows everything going here while I'm gone. I've noticed my office looks a lot better."

Nyx smiles and stretches. "A lot better in fact we are almost in tip top shape. Almost everything is back up to full even got the old green houses up and running. Soon food production is going to be up again. Which has been a moral booster thanks to some botanists we secretly had lying around. Didn't know we had any left after the reassign but I'm not complaining. From what I've seen and inspected we are almost ready. Also I had Jessy fix your office more of let her since it was annoying her so much that it wasn't up to standards."

"Hey. I had a way that I did things alright. So since everything's bout done and fixed I believe the lockdown is about to be lifted up for both the soldiers and civilians."

"Yeah and everyone is excited for that. I know I'm going to be spending my time with Blanc she actually agreed to go on a date with me the next time I was free. It's going to be nice to relax for a change. And not you know stress everyday." Nyx told me and I had to agree it will be nice to relax for a change but she just gave me the perfect teasing material.

"Got it. To destress yourself you need to hang out with a loli. I'll remember that." I say with a grin on my face.

Nyx then as I expected blushed bright red. "It's not like that at all! She's mentally older than 20 so its fine!" I have to stop myself from laughing my ass off over how defensive she is over that.

"Alright so you your alright when their mentality is above 20 but you only get turned on by their loli appearance. Do I have to start watching you now around children?"

"Like I said its not like that! I love Blanc for who she is not what she looks like. I don't care if she looks the way she does now or older because she'll still be her. Listen I'm attracted to Blanc because of her personality and the way she carries herself not her appearance alone. Though the way she pouts when she gets mad is pretty cute." Nyx said still trying her damn best to defend herself against my teasing.

"A composed and somewhat professional bookworm that easily gets pissed off about anything that involves breasts. Got it." I say teasing her a little more.

"I'm mostly a sucker for the bookworm types. Though isn't Sam helping her with her breasts problem?" Nyx half admitted/asked me which I almost forgot about.

"Yeah yeah yeah but she won't be getting big ones though. Also I know Sam isn't doing shit today due to how hungover she is."

"I'm fine with handfuls. We are almost to their cells but can I ask how bad of a hangover she's having?" Nyx asked me curiously as to how bad Sam's hangover was.

"She wasn't moving from the bed when I left and it usually takes abit for her to do so."

"Ah a category 2 hangover then. Well here's the first one. The one in there goes by the name Frost Gardner. She's not very talkative but she's polite and told us a bit of their predicament after we gave her some basic information on the time frame and events." Nyx told me as I looked inside to see a young woman wearing cold weather gear though from what I could see she took her jacket off to get a bit more comfortable though she had a snowflake themed sweater underneath.

"Got it." I say. With the way it looked somewhat like a hotel room I'd say it was a Tier two luxury cell. I knock on the window to get her attention and I then push in the button at the top. "My name's Zoey Smith. I want to know what you and your friends were doing before this...Incident happened."

Frost then looks at me before answering. "We escorting some prisoners to their home time period when a time eater attacked us and the prisoners got loose while the time eat knocked us out of the time stream and into this time period where you found us. From what your soldiers have told me the prisoners are still at large. At least one of them is in this time period now."

"And who would that be so we are aware of it."

"She goes by the name Shoten and she's an Oni identifiable by the horns on her head as well as their slight demonic appearance. Took all that we had to bring her down. If she's still around she'll be scheming gathering anyone susceptible to corruption or those already corrupt before you know it she'll have an army. But till she makes a move she near impossible to track." Frost tells me which makes me groan as my forces are really built for tracking individuals rather than large threats and scouting.

It sucks we don't have any satellites here. "Alright. Have you been treated well since you've been here?"

"Yeah for the most part everyone has been treating me well. No one has been mean or spiteful to me. Well except for that one that wanted us to strip naked like we were common strippers. No offense but I'm not going to follow any orders like that. As I'm sure you wouldn't yourself." Frost tells me and she has no idea what I would do if someone tried pulling that stunt with me.

I chuckle. "No I wouldn't. Then again there are only very few people that could order me around."

Frost nods. "Yeah among the living. Though I still remember one of them being Red heart though I never saw Pink heart or Silver heart do it." This got my attention as most don't casually drop those names unless they know them.

I wonder where they are camping out now days. "Alright that shall be it for now. Anything I need to know? And also do you have a question or two to ask? I can only answer a certain few though."

"A few make sure those you set out are as careful as possible Shoten will likely have prepared traps and those that survive may become her slaves if she likes them. And I have that will help with your void angel pregnancy your oracle should know how to use it. As for my questions and are we going to be held here indefinitely or are we going to be let out at some point. Also my friends that were wounded are they receiving medical attention?" Frost told me with concern in her eyes that looked a bit like Scrappy's in a way. And I guess those are reasonable questions for someone in her place right now.

"Yes you will be let out after a period of time. Which is unknown right now. As for the medical treatment. Yes your friends should be receiving some. As for how much. I do not know currently." I say looking at Nyx.

"They are receiving adequate medical attention for their injuries. They should be fine. I have some of our best treating them right now. Don't worry." Nyx told Frost who seemed to accept this as she nods and sat on her bed. "I hope it isn't long. And I'm glad they'll be fine it puts my mind at ease."

"Alright. I'll leave you to your rest." I say taking my hand away from the button. "Shall we go to our new guest?"

Nyx nods. "I had some healers patch her up on the way here. Just not sure if she's all there yet or not. She was still fairly out of it when I saw her last."

"That's fine. I just want to take a glance at her anyways."

"Yeah that should be good. Just to warn you she looked really similar to your kid at the beach." Nyx said as she walked to another cell as I mulled over what she just said.

"So I've heard. If so she may be the same person."

"If so then your daughter managed to kill a Great old one and absorb its essence. Your kid is missing her left arm too right? With a glowing stone thingy attached to a necklace right?" Nyx told me and that somewhat describes Scrappy..Wait what's a Great old one?

"That sounds almost exactly like Scrappy. Now I'd love to hear about these 'Great old ones' but I have more pressing matters at hand." Most likely some being of another dimension.

"Yeah then it's likely her alright well her future counterpart at least. Hopefully that makes her easier to deal with then or not depending on how things went." Nyx said as we arrived at her cell.

"True. Isn't this the Tier four wing? It's been awhile since I've been down here."

"Yeah last time you were rather insane at the time. But yeah I had her moved here as a precaution in case something happened. She's an known and my experience with the Great old ones isn't a pleasant one. And right now her danger level is unknown. But if we were to encounter an actual great old one not one that absorbed the essence of one then I'd recommended Tier five containment given their threat level and they aren't nice." Nyx told me the last part with a shiver. Just how bad are the Great old ones?

"Sounds wonderful. Which reminds me. Have the first tier 5 cell been repaired yet? I remember doing a bit in there." I ask as we walk up to the window. It had a transparent rainbow tint due to the magic laced into it.

"Repairs are underway way now. Should be good in about a month or two." Nyx tells me as she stays a ways back from the door. I take a look inside to see the young woman laying on the bed her left mechanical arm was broken below the elbow exposing some circuitry mechanical bits were exposed along with the Philosopher's stone resting on her chest held in by small chainlinks.

"I can't deny she doesn't look like Scrappy." I say and I tap at the window to see if I could get a response.

The woman groans and rolls over to look at me. "What do want? Still sore as heck with a massive headache. Or did you just come by to say hi?" The woman asked me following it off with a yawn.

"Just to see how you were and to see you in person." I answer.

"Yeah as you can see I'm not in the best shape though I'm not dead so that's a plus wait is that you mom? What has it been like a decade since we last seen each other?" The woman asked me looking at me intensely.

I smile a little bit. Guess that confirms it. "I guess for you it has been. Even though I've just saw the younger version of ya this morning."

"Yeah if I remember how I was back then I was a real headache machine for Noire for awhile. Then Fate decided to attack me for reviving Compa or was it just human transmutation in general? Never quite figured that one out. She wouldn't stop screaming at me for the most part." Older Scrappy told me and on one side I'm going to love Noire freaking out a bit but on the I'm worried since Fate doesn't like to play around.

"Good to know. And that incident with Compa happened this morning."

"Ah so you have a while till she shows up. And it will be a week or so till I build the first version of my new left arm. Speaking of it where is the rest of mine I know it fell somewhere in Lastation." older Scrappy asked me curiously.

"I do not have it on me right now. Nyx here might know." I say motioning to her.

Nyx sweatdrops "I had to lock it in the safe since it caused all our engineers and some scientists have a mental break down as they couldn't understand how to recreate it. I can have someone deliver it to her later."

"Sounds good. Also we're most likely going to make it in the future due to she has it now. And also we have more time to create things like this and fastly progress again due to there's no war."

"True though I built this one and it was still a bit more advanced than what else was around though that was mostly thanks to the upgrades I put into it and the other cybernetics I've made." Scrappy told me and to my knowledge we don't have a Cybernetics division yet. I'll have to check those Cybernetics later.

"Alright. If you can share those details later it'll help a lot. Now due to protocols I can't just let you out just yet."

"I will later when I can get out of here. As its better to show then tell with this stuff. And yeah I know big sis Sam told me some of the basic protocols. Which means I'm going to be staying here for some time. Well at least I have company." Scrappy told me while taking out a tome and setting it on the desk next to the bed and wait big sis Sam Crap!

"Hey. Do me a favor and not mention that to anyone. Also. How did you find out?" I ask quietly.

"Got it and she told me when I was feeling really down after an argument with Mommy Noire she came up and told me after a small pep talk. Oh and if I remember right after the Compa incident she finds out in about two weeks." Scrappy tells me and I sweat roughly two weeks till she finds out. My heart rate is already increasing just thinking about.

I let my rage consume me for a second and I punch the window, cracking it. After so many years. How does she find out? "Do you know how she finds out?"

Scrappy sighs as she pushes herself to a sitting position. "First she finds out that she's not an oracle by talking with Histy and the other oracles. Then her CPU for starts talking to her getting fed up with the wait for them to become one. And lastly she has her blood tested and gives her the truth. Surprisingly Kei was her rock during all of that. In the end you two mostly just hugged it out."

I sigh and put my face in my hands. "Why now of all times." I mutter.

"Because Fate is a bitch that's why. Also some of the extra share energy's floating around start to bond with her which kicks her goddess development into top gear. Only reason it didn't work in your dimension was your dimension was somewhat baron of share energy. Right now she's half tome half goddess." Scrappy told me as she rested her head on her right hand.

I knew about the half tome half goddess portion. The tome portion came from the goddess and somehow the goddess portion came from me. "Fucking wonderful. How did she react when she first found out?"

Scrappy sighs as she moves to poke the tome on the desk. "Shocked and confused. She spent a lot of time being held by Kei as most of what she knew fell apart. Like I said before Kei was vital for Sam's mental stability. Come on Michelle wake up I'm bored you've been sleeping for two years already. Don't make me ruffle your pages again."

I have lied to her for thousands of years. I look at the tome. I smile sadly as I recognize the design. "I'm guessing I made that for you eh?"

"Yeah you made her for me when I turned four and I gave her a upgrade and she can be a bit difficult to work with at times given her stubbornness. Like now where she's slept for over two years and doesn't want to do a damn thing well other than nag me to death." Scrappy says before for a six year materializes outside of the tome.

"Hey quite it! I'm up already! You don't need to annoy me to death!" Spoke the girl before Scrappy just pat her on the head. "Good girl Michelle now you can keep me company for now."

"You do know since I've created her she is your sister of sorts right?"

"Argh she knows that but doesn't stop her from messing with me almost everyday at least I'm bigger than most tomes but dear goddesses does she have to be so annoying and only serious when she wants to be." Michelle spoke while rolling her eyes at Scrappy who just shrugged and pulled out some random book to read.

"I made you like that for a reason most likely. I can give you a small upgrade to control what age you are if you want it."

Michelle smiles in response. "Thank you! It'll be at least better than stuck as a kid all the time. Maybe then people will stop treating me like a child!"

Scrappy then smirks "Nope. I'll tell you what my three big sisters told me. I will always be their little sister no matter what. So if it doesn't work in my case it won't work for your's. Just face it you'll always be the little sister."

"Just so you know. No matter what age they look it doesn't always define their true age. Michelle. Just place your hand on the window here."

Michelle nods and walks over to the window before reaching up and placing her hand on it since she was so short.

I mutter a chant placing my hand on the other side. Michelle was covered by a cyan light and when it dimmed down it revealed her in her tome form and the cover was changing a little bit. "Now you may know how to upgrade her but I know the weaves that make them up." I say to Scrappy.

Scrappy nods in understanding. "Perks of living so long I guess. Another thing on the long list of things for me to learn in the future when I have time. Mostly my first upgrade was just shoving a spare Philosopher's stone into a socket I found. You will always be wiser than me mom and it's that wisdom my younger self will come to lean on you for when she's lost."

"I wouldn't say always but good luck with finding out about the weaves of a tome due to that being part of a goddesses's chant. Very few people know of em. As far as I know there's only two people who know all of them and that's me and Silver heart."

"Yeah I meet him in a backwater dimension gave me an encyclopedia of runes in exchange for some trinkets and sketches of runes he hasn't found yet. But about the earlier part I did find a way to supplement that part with runes just more time consuming that way. Though for my first attempt I used an alchemic overlay to see if it would help stabilize creation process. It did but the end result was a homunculus and tome hybrid. She's pretty durable and hard to mess with. Downside is that while she's insanely smart in book knowledge she has the mental capacity of a child." Scrappy told me and while it peaks my curiosity I have to wonder if the homunculus she's talking about is the one we have in custody now.

"You're lucky you've even accomplished that without knowing how a tome was made. And I believe she's the one that was traveling with you correct?"

Scrappy nods as she removed her left arm from her body to examine the damage to it. "Yeah I am which is why I'm learning more now. I used alchemy to compensate for what I didn't know. And yes she was the only homunculus traveling with us. So if you found one its her. Hmm not too damaged should be fixable once I have the rest back."

"You're lucky it even worked. But yes. I'll leave you to your thoughts and rest for now."

"Yeah thanks mom see you later or some other time." Scrappy says while tinkering with her left arm and Michelle sat next to her in her new teenage form.

"See you again." I say before walking off. "Is there anything I need to do while I'm here?" I ask Nyx.

Nyx hums "The head doc wants you to come by for your mandatory check up. And Jessy wants to show you a few things she's made. Also it'll be a good to drop that list of and get whatever Julia needs since they are roughly in the same place." Nyx tells me as she begins walking and I groan at the thought of a check up. I hate that we only have mostly rectal thermometers for patients now.

"Fine fine fine. Also how did the doctor find out I was here?"

"You had a microchip injected into your butt when you were insane so we could track you if you got loose. Now it just gives command and the doc a heads up when your here. I'm surprised you don't remember it since your the one that asked for it." Nyx says to me and I instantly hate my corrupted form more now.

"It has been a while and it must have slipped my mind."

"Guess so. Still can't believe that pervert is our head doc at least she doesn't touch more than she has to but she enjoys touching her patients too much." Nyx told me and I remember one of the reasons why I got her was her magic hands but that fun stuff will have to stop now since I want to be loyal to Noire.

"Not much I can really say due to she earned that position."

Nyx sighs as we walk to the medical wing. "Yeah still made me uncomfortable when she began stroking my tail. At least after the lock down ends I can get the check ups elsewhere. We are almost there. You ready for this Zoey no backing down after we walk through those doors."

"Not like I really have a choice. I do need to do this sometime."

"Yeah especially since your pregnancy is starting to show now. I can feel the negative energy pooling in your womb now. Shouldn't be too long now since your negative energy is being pumped into it causing it to grow faster." Nyx told me and Sam didn't tell me that but she would know more about that off the top of her head than Sam.

"Define shouldn't be too long. You do know how much of a pain in the ass it is in general."

"You should be done in about three days or so a week at a most. It's going to hurt a lot. Though pregnancy for an Abyssal Draconis is more hell given what we go through in our pregnancies. I hope Blanc doesn't knock me up if we end up doing it." Nyx says with a slight groan that I soon follow with as I mentally process what three days to complete the pregnancy will be like.

I point at her. "Your fucking with me aren't you?"

Nyx shakes her head. "No I'm not have Helena give it a look at and she'll tell you the rate it's developing at you have three days till you pop."

"You know what. After this is done. Put my ass to sleep for the next few days then."

"You got it should help you avoid the pain. I'll be sure to let Sam know then. Come on lets get this check up over with." Nyx said as she pushed the doors in.

"Ah my two favorite patients! You've come for your check up Zoey?" Helena asked me as me and Nyx walked in.

"Yes. Let's get this over with and put me to sleep afterwards." I tell her.

Helena guides me to a bed to begin the exam. "You got it now lets see here eye's okay, no discoloration. Now I'm going to touch down there and you tell me if anything hurts." Helena then moved her hand inside my panties and began poking and prodding my womanhood for abnormalities or sore spots which there were none but it was still necessary.

"Not feeling any pain." I say. "Don't prod down there too much though or you'll make me horny."

Helena giggles at that before giving me a cheeky look. "And is that a bad thing? You usually enjoy it as much as you can. Though I'll stop soon since I still need to do and ultrasound on your belly since your pregnant."

"I still can't believe I have to do half this shit. Also due to the child growing as it is will the machine be able to get an accurate read?"

Helena took her fingers out of me and began preping the Ultrasound machine. "Should work since the baby is still in your gut after all. "Now I'm going to need you to lift your shirt up and a word of warning the gel is a bit cold but should warm up soon."

"I've heard it's a bit cold but I can deal with it because I had to deal with Katarina for the longest time."

Helena giggles as she places the device on my now exposed belly. "And now you shipped her to Lowee to play with some CPU candidates. Now hold still while I get a good read on the little one in your gut." I just roll my eyes as Helena finds the void angel in my gut. I'm starting to get why most women are nervous about this first time seeing your kid before its born after all.

"As long as Katarina doesn't turn into like miss lolicon over here we should be fine." I say jokingly as I watch Helena do her work.

"Hey its not like that! I'm not a lolicon! I just like bookworms okay!" Nyx shouted her face beet red.

"Keep telling yourself that. And I found her you can see her on the monitor if you want." Helena said joining in on the teasing now.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I say to Nyx teasing her a little more before looking at the monitor.

I see what I assume is the infant curled up in the fetal position more or less thanks to how advanced are Ultrasound tech is. And it looked like she was tossing and turning occasionally. And come to think about it she's a bit smaller than how I thought she'd be.

"I really don't want to believe my eyes right now. Mainly because I'm still in disbelief about how I'm somehow pregnant. But I have to admit it does feel good to see the child for the first time."

Helena smiles as she continued her work. "It is. And I would be if I was in your shoes. At this rate it will be three days before she's ready to come out. Got a name for her yet?"

"No I do not currently but I will get one soon. I wanted to discuss it with Noire first. Alright. Now lets get this going to sleep portion over with."

"Right which way to you want it by gas or injection?" Helena asked me as she she went over to a counter of the anesthetics.

"Unless we've upgraded the injection portion I'd like to use the gas. The gas works a lot better on me."

Helena nods and takes a small canister of the gas we normally use along with the mask. "We did upgrade the injection portion but this is better. Now just take deep breaths of this and you'll be out like a light." Helena told me as she placed the mask on my face.

"Fine. Nyx have that stuff delivered and also tell Sam and Noire about what I'm doing." I say taking deep breaths.

"You got it. I will see to it personally. And I'll be sure to keep an eye on the younger Scrappy for you. Should I tell Noire about the older Scrappy or leave that for later?" Nyx asked me and I'm not exactly sure about that. Noire just became a grandmother from an adoptive daughter older than her.

"Later. I'll explain it to her personally." I say as I start to feel the gas's effect.

"Alright also anything I should say to Sam since she'll be in charge while your out?" Nyx says to me as I'm starting to feel dizzy.

"Nothing much I can think on. The main one is to watch out for that prisoner just in case. Oh and watch over the transports if the lockdown ends before I wake up."

Nyx nods and bows. "I will make sure she's informed of that either today or tomorrow. Now sleep well Zoey."

I smile at her before I drifted off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Still need one}

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of this story so far.


	15. Chapter 15: Sam's wonderfulannoying day

[5-24]

 **Chapter 15 - Sam's POV**

I wake up with a pounding headache for some damn reason but the gentle hands stroking my hair helped a lot. Where am I? Last I knew I was on the beach with Kei then the rest is a blur. "So you finally waking up Sam. I've been waiting awhile for you to wake up for a while now." And like the an angel Kei speaks...I wonder if I banged her again last night?

"I should've had drank that much last night." I mumble holding my head.

"Yeah you almost drank all the alcohol we brought yourself. Still I took it upon myself of watching over you so nothing unfortunate happened to you or you did something stupid." Kei told me and for that I'm grateful but I wonder what all I missed.

"Anything happen? I don't think it's before noon." I ask sitting up. I'm glad I have resistant to hangovers or else this would be a lot worse.

"Well you gave Zoey a tome or book of some sort I think. Also Scrappy lost an arm, Nyx came by and took Zoey over to your place but that was about an hour or two ago maybe more no more than a few hours." Kei said getting my attention with well all of it except the last one well less so.

I quickly look at her and instantly regret it when I was hit with dizziness. "How did Scrappy lose her arm?" Also. Zoey finally retrieved that tome. She gave it to me so she wouldn't over use those chants. Why would she want it now?

"From what I heard it was something called human transmutation. Don't know the full details yet but heard it was bad. She's recovering in her room. Your scientist said that she'd help Scrappy make a prosthetic." Kei told me which made me flinch a bit. Never did that stuff but I know how painful that stuff can be.

"Why did I have to be passed out through it all. I could've helped."

"I tried to wake you but you were still mostly out of it. Didn't know how Zoey got you up for a bit but you crashed afterwords. I'd avoid lady Noire for now she's not in the best of moods lately." Kei informed me adding to my questions.

"I know she won't be. Her child was badly injured." I say getting up from the bed. Ugg I need to put on some clothes. At least I'm already wearing the undergarments.

"Yeah but she's basically ordered for Scrappy to be a prisoner of the basilicom. If you're looking for clothes I have some you can borrow if you want that are your size. You sorta took off almost anything I tried to put on you." Kei told with a blush signalling that I did more than take what she put on me off.

"Heh. Can you get me a pair of shorts and a tee please?"

Kei nods and goes to retrieve what I requested before coming back. "Here you go. I also found your cell that you threw when you initiated first contact." Kei blushed brighter letting me take the hint but she wasn't mad. Did she enjoy it then?

I grab the items as I cup her cheek and give her a small kiss. "Thank you."

Kei gasped in shock but quickly smiles. "Glad to help especially a lovely lady like you Sam."

"Been awhile since I've been called lovely." I say putting on the shorts and tee.

"That's a shame you are lovely. By the way someone is calling you." Kei said motioning to my phone.

Hmm. I hold it up and I see Nyx was calling me. I answer the call. "Anything wrong?"

"We first off Zoey is sleeping off the next three days which means your in charge for now Sam. I'll be over shortly with that one slightly crazy person to go over things with you. Also to bring over some other stuff like Julia's order for Scrappy's next lesson." Nyx told me as I heard the sound of someone being punched in the background.

"Alright and why is Zoey put to sleep for that long?"

"Her pregnancy accelerated to three days which would have been very painful otherwise. She wanted to be put to sleep for that reason also ignore the violence in the background just having a bit of a hassle nothing major. I'll be up in a few minutes." Nyx told me as I then hear someone's bones breaking and a door opening.

"What kind of a hassle?" I ask her wanting to know. I'd like to know if anything happens in the place.

"Just some overzealous guards Noire had posted. Someone forgot to tell them we had an all access pass or they really were told no one in or out." Nyx says as few very girly screams ring out in the background.

"Did you hurt them too bad? We won't hear the end of it if you did."

"Nothing more than a few broken bones and bruised egos is all. Should be fine with a nurse and sling for a few weeks. About done heading to the elevator now. Will need to write a report for this." Nyx tells me as I hear ding and another door opening.

"You're going to be the one writing it." I order her.

"Yes ma'am. See you when I get up there. Nyx out." Nyx said before she hung up on me.

I groan and look at Kei. "Some of your men got injured."

Kei sighs. "I figured that would happen. Lady Noire is going to extreme lengths because of what happened with Scrappy. No one in or out and now there's even curfews inside. Lady Noire is going crazy you could say."

"Yeah our fourth in command forced her way through or to say. I'm wondering why she didn't come into the balcony."

"We have snipers and homing missile launchers on the roof probably more hassle than going by ground. Lady Noire is going to throw a fit though. Only good thing is Neptune is here if things come to blows." Kei told me worry clear in her voice.

"I doubt most of your defenses could leave a scratch on her. I know you guys couldn't touch Katarina, the third in command. But yeah I heard that Nep girl is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Yeah but it would have likely made a scene and caused collateral damage. Anyways we should get going before Noire blows a fuse." Kei told me as she got up and heads to the door putting a sword at her hip.

I follow her out. I'm not going to take my weapons out. It might just cause more harm. "Does Noire act like this much?"

"No never like this though she's never had a kid before so this is uncharted water right now. I think a part of her maternal instincts went haywired with Scrappy injured." Kei said as we reached the main room.

"I have to say I haven't had maternal instincts yet due to I never really had a child yet." I say as we were reaching the living room.

"Well if you ever want to go that far with me just let me know. Had to help with Uni to an extent she was very lively well more so back then." Kei tells me as we see walk into the main room to see Noire arguing with Nyx and Saria while the crazy one was talking with Neptune and Alice.

I freeze when I look at Nyx and Saria. "Are you god damn kidding me. You both should know there should be at least! One of us top five people at home at all times and Zoey doesn't count right now due to she's put under." I say a tad bit pissed.

"Relax Katarina is there right now temporarily looking over some things before heading back to Lowee. By the time she leaves we'll be back. Well at least one of us will depending on how things go here. Besides I was feeling a little couped anyways." Saria says rolling her eyes at Noire. I let out a sigh at least Katarina is their even if it's temporary.

"Ugg. You guys can come and go as you please as soon as my vacation is up." I say. Unlike them I haven't taken one in thousands of years.

"Oh you should relax and go on a date with your girlfriend Sam. You deserve some me time. Or maybe just drag her home if your feeling frisky. Anyways Neppy and Alice or Miss Gold heart I'll be your watcher and keeper for now staying with you in Planeptune which I hear is a lot less gloomy than this dump." Came the oh so wonderful voice of the crazy LT dear god why did it have to be her of all people.

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten your ass kicked yet with that attitude." I say jokingly. At least she's getting sent to do this mission.

"Well you know some grunts tried and I kicked their asses instead some without their eyebrows anymore. I'm always quick on the compliments with the bosses. Well come on you two I'm Scorch Psycho pleasure to be of service you two. So shall we get going before I get the urge to blow something up?" Scorch said as she pulled Neptune and Alice into a hard hug while a little girl stares up at me curiously.

"Yeah don't or I'll kick your ass. You do know three of your main bosses are here right?"

"Oh I do. I was just going to blow up some monsters is all. It's not exactly bad if we are doing a guild quest." Scorch says winking at Neptune who laughs uncomfortably. If she does it on a quest it should be fine as long as she doesn't go overboard.

"I better not hear of any complaints about you. Also no bombs in the residential areas."

"I'll try not to and.. Hey I'm not that crazy. Hey Miss Purple Nep you can fly right?" Scorch asked easing Alice and Neptune to the balcony.

"Yes I can why?" She asks and that was when I noticed a child by Alice I didn't recognize.

"Who's the little one?" I ask her.

"Meet one of the two new Elder CPU's we know of. That is Sherry. Neptune and Alice's kid. From what Zoey mentioned she can manipulate time somehow. Not sure but at least she's behaved for the most part that though she's smart and has quite a mouth thanks to that Neptune girl." Nyx tells me and this catches me by surprise. Another elder this soon? I wonder if Ella will have one soon at this rate?

"Alice. I thought you were more dignified than your mother or have you changed on me?"

"Oh I sorta jumped her and one thing lead to another and you get the rest of it. From what I got Alice was rather lonely and needed some special comfort." Neptune said aloud causing me to sweet drop couldn't Alice just push her...My train of thought stops as I notice slash remember the bracelet on her arm. It would certainly make her weak enough for a CPU to dominate.

"Alright. Scorch watch Alice and if I get any complaints about you I'm kicking your ass myself."

Scorch gulps. "R-right ma'am I'll be sure to be on my best behavior then."

"You better be. Also Noire I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you."

Noire scuffs a sign she's going to be difficult. "What is it Sam."

"As you've just heard. Zoey isn't going to be here for the next few days due to the child."

"That's fine as long as she'll be okay. But I'll be having my handsful with that piece of scrap metal. Though that's an insult to scrap metal now that I consider." Noire state colder than ice or than she needed to. Jeez is she really being a tsundere with her own daughter!?

"Hey hey. Calm down. it isn't helping anyone that you are acting this way. It is more harm than good."

Noire just rolls her eyes. "Sure I'll try to be nicer not that it matters you need to be hard on some people or else they'll never learn. Sometimes some tough love is the best course of action."

"Sometimes yes, sometimes not. While you are being tough on someone right now doesn't mean you have to be tough on everyone."

"Fine fine I'll tone it back on everyone else. But Scrappy is still staying in her room and that's not up for debate." Noire told me with her arms crossed with a firm look in her eyes sorta like Zoey when she's made up her mind.

"That is fine. I'm mainly bringing it up due to some of your soldiers were injured earlier due to this."

Noire sighs rubbing her forehead. "Idiots taking things too literally. I'll give them a verbal lashing once we're done here. You can borrow Kei for the rest of the day if you want."

"Well I think they already have been punished enough due to they encountered our fourth and five in command." I say. While Saria isn't as powerful as the rest of us she has more experience than everyone else besides us top five.

"Fine I won't. But I need to see if Scrappy is awake or not so I can tell her she's grounded for the next 100 years." Noire said turning on her heels heading to Scrappy's room. Once she was out of sight Scrappy hopped out of an air duct looking not too happy. Likely having overheard what Noire said.

"100 years is nothing to what we've lived eh." I say elbowing Nyx. "Also it might be awhile till your mother fully calms down Scrappy."

"I know. I asked Nepgear and she said it was okay for me to stay with her in planeptune for the time being. Julia should be waiting at the train station for me so I should be fine. Just don't tell mom where I'm going." Scrappy tells causing me to blink as that was rather well thought out for a kid. Just what is her mental age right now?

"You do know that's going to piss her off more right and depending on how it goes she might attack Nepgear for allowing it."

"I know but I'm not some dog she can just order around however she pleases. Also read up on the laws here and there are quite a few banning attacks like that. There would be a submit to talk about the incident before war or attacks can happen. When Mom calms down I'll talk to her but if she's going to keep acting like this I rather not be around her. Hopefully my other mom can talk some sense into her when she wakes up." Scrappy tells me as she goes to leave.

"Just know. Even if Zoey will calm her down. Punishment will await you. Remember that." Is all I say to her.

"I know but at least she'll be more in her right mind then. Well see you later. Got a flight to catch!" Scrappy said as she joined Neptune's group in leaping off the balcony and flying off on Purple heart's back.

"She's making her situation both better and worse by doing that." I say.

"So I have another sister interesting. Well I'm sure I can tell Noi-WHoops I said that out loud didn't I?" Saria says causing me to stare at her a bit wide eyed.

"Yes yes you did. Mind explaining a few points on that. Well I guess it explains your immortality to a sorts."

"Well you see my mom banged Zoey once and had me. I think Zoey described her as that one crazy bitch she hate fucked into a sex coma before leaving. Explains why Zoey didn't exactly stick around. And before you ask admitting I'm her kid there was never a good time for that. Besides it could have been seen as trying to get favoritism. Best that I kept that to myself." Saria told me and I can't blame her I would have done the same in her shoes but still.

I rub my neck. "Oh yeah Zoey. I remember Zoey talking about someone like that after she came back from her 'stress release' routines. That explains a lot that her other children were birthed normally. I've been trying to figure out if she had other children or not. But you do know you can tell her now right due to there is no war going on anymore."

"Yeah ain't exactly easy. It's still nerve racking. And to answer your question there were more of us. But as you know people die in wars. Still remember one of the middle kids. She was an elite as at the time one of the best. She died when Zoey had one of her corruption phases. She managed to stall Zoey till you got there but she collapsed from exhaustion and died from her wounds two hours later. Just so you know I did keep track of her kids that died. Each tombstone that has a star carved into it is one of her's. Think there are about five of us left by now." Saria told me with a sad look on her face. She's buried a lot of her sisters and Zoey didn't even know. At least we have a way to check for her dead kids now.

"I know it may be nerve racking but it'll make you and the rest feel better if you guys go and talk to Zoey. Does the rest know they are Zoey's kid?"

"Yeah they do. Most tended to glow a bit when near Zoey. Other's like me found out through a blood test. Also I can give you a list of the rest. A good portion aren't in the military like the owner of the restaurant across the basilicom." Saria said making it sound like she knew most of the other kids.

'It seems you still don't know a vital secret. Come find me and we can talk.' A voice whispered in my ear pleasantly. I already felt a pang wanting to hear more of it. It was intoxicating.

Hmm. I don't recognize the voice so I don't know who to find. "Like I said. Talk to each other and then confront Zoey about it. The main reason she was depressed during the war was because she had to kill her significant other and she believed her only children had betrayed her due to that curse." If she knew about her other children it would've helped her down the long road. But it is too late for that.

"Yeah when I get back I'll gather the others. Hopefully I'll get them all organized by the time she wakes up. Hopefully this helps." Saria tells me and it looks like I may get to flirt with Kei some more.

'Come to Virtua forest and you'll find me Samantha. I'll be waiting.' The voice whispered into my with the same intoxicatingly sweet and pleasant voice. Part of me was now longing to meet this person now and I had a place to go off of.

"It will help you all. Hey Nyx? You still have that teleportation magic?"

Nyx blinks looking confused. "Yeah I do. You need to go somewhere?"

"Yes. Teleport me to Virtua forest and keep an eye out."

"Yeah I know where it is. Just brace yourself." Nyx told me briefly before a bright evelopped me. After my eyes adjusted I saw a beautiful vibrant forest in front of me with a girl in her mid teens dancing in a kimono nearby. I was almost enthralled by her dance alone. I'd do anything she'd ask of me.

"And who are you?"

The girl stops dancing and turns to me. "Oh me? I'm Shuten Douji and you must be Samantha right? I've heard so many lovely things about you some that even you don't know."

Hmm. There are a lot of people that knows things I don't. "And why have you contacted me?"

"Oh I have some secrets to tell you. That and among I need someone to help keep some scary mercenaries away. They stole my mate to be and I'm in need of a strong loving mate at least a temporary one. Won't you help a delicate girl like me out?" Shuten spoke softly and I honestly see no reason not too. She looks decent enough besides I want to here what Secret's she has.

"Why would you need bodyguards? Also I am not one of the strongest here you know."

"Because the big bad mercenaries are after me wanting to take me just like they did my mate to be. I know you aren't the strongest but you have the most unique genes. Both a tome and a CPU quite the rarity." Shuten said surprising the heck out of me.

I narrow my eyes at her. "What do you mean CPU?" I was born a tome.

Shuten smirks as she began rubbing her rear end. "Oh didn't you know you're a hybrid. You have both the genetics of a tome and a CPU. Has it ever occured to you how you aren't like this dimensions tome Histoire? Or like any of the other Oracles? Of course you never asked about yourself like a good girl."

"It's due to I was made like this." I say in a angered tone.

"But you never thought about the how? Of course its a touchy subject. How about I give you a demonstration one how you were born!" Shuten then kissed me hard. I tried to resist but all my strength left me. My mind was foggy as I felt Shuten's fingers penetrate my womanhood. As this happens several pictures run through my mind before I black out. It was of another woman a goddess I think above me I-I was struggling and she wouldn't stop after a few more pictures everything came to a stop before I saw Zoey ruffed up looking at me with the goddess behind...Just what did that all mean?

When I came to, Shuten was snuggling into my chest with my arms wrapped protectively around her. "You sure know how to treat a girl same. That was the best sex of my life. Though I believe one of us got pregnant." I raise an eyebrow and see we are both naked laying atop a blanket in a cave.

"What the hell?" I ask holding my head for a second before taking a swing at her.

She just rolls to the side before kissing my cheek. "Oh I do like fiesty girls. You are just my type aren't you? Well if you don't want me around I'll go but it sure was fun doing it with you Sam."

I take a handgun from my inventory and aim it at her while pulling the trigger.

The bullet hits her forehead but disintegrates as her form shifts to appear more demonic having horns on her forehead, fangs, demonic eyes and markings. She jumped back to gain some distance near the mouth of the cave.

I instantly switch to a clip that would do more damage to her than simple lead rounds. I let off a few rounds at her then. I've been alive this long. I'm prepared for most instances.

She hisses in pain from the shots that hit her. "I will returns some day. Enjoy motherhood." She said before disappearing likely to lick her wounds somewhere else. This is going to be embarrassing to tell Nyx.

Ohh am I going to bitch Nyx out for this. I told her to keep an eye out for me. I put on my clothes and pull out my communicator. Made to make long distance calls. I dial Nyx's number. While it rings my thoughts drifted to what I saw. They had to mean something.

Soon however Nyx picked up. "Sam? You alright? You didn't respond when I tried contacting you earlier."

"That's because I was in the middle of dealing with something. So do you mind answering for me on why you weren't keeping an eye out for me in case this happened?"

"I was till Noire started bitching at us in her CPU form making the twins cry getting into tussle with Uni before we got involved. We're having to take Uni, the twins and Mary elsewhere given that Uni and Mary suffered some Nasty wounds. Nothing too serious but dad enough to need medical attention. Till Zoey wakes up I marked that entire Basilicom as a no go zone." Nyx told me finishing that speech off with a long sigh.

"God damn it. And what the hell was Noire's problem. Was it because Scrappy was gone? If so she doesn't need to take her damn rage out on the others." I say in a pissed off tone.

"No not that. A few of her cosplay outfits were missing and no one had an answer for that. Scrappy never came up once during the whole ordeal. Saria is watching the twins as a local nurse tends to their parents." Nyx tells me in annoyed tone likely directed at Noire.

"I'm going to kick that woman's ass when I get there." I mutter. "Alright come and get me."

In a moment Nyx is in front of me before grabbing me and teleporting back to Lastation. "You got things from here? Or should I tag along for extra muscle?"

"Naw. I believe I can handle her myself. I'll inform you what went down where I was at afterwards."

"Alright. I'm going to go tend to the wounded we both know what happened last time Uni was left alone. Best make sure no one gets any funny ideas." Nyx told me before walking off. That's right Uni was.. Raped by that cult.

"Got it." I say walking into the place.

Luckily the guards had no problem with me this time. But when I reached the goddess quarters I notice some things are trashed and slashes in the wall among other signs a fight took place.

I kick open the door and crack my knuckles. "What's this I hear about you attacking bystanders?"

Noire was still in her goddess form when I got in. She merely just huffed. "What bystanders? If they get in the way they hardly could be called by standers." Noire stated arrogantly in a way that makes me just want to punch her.

"Any why were you having a freakout?"

"Someone stole the outfit Zoey got for me as a gift that's why! It's special to me. I already have a damn suspect to go after for this crime! That underling Linda!" Noire shouts practically foaming at the mouth. All this over an outfit Zoey got her?

"It still doesn't mean you need to attack your allies over it." I say crossing my arms.

"Hmph Then they shouldn't have tried to stop me from going after her. I wouldn't have attacked if Nyx didn't try bodyslam me when I transformed. Took out two walls before she came to a stop. I'm actually glad right now that Scrappy left so she didn't get hurt from such recklessness. Does almost everyone on your side freak when someone transforms?" Noire says motioning to a few broken walls with holes in them. Looking at Noire's CPU form I can sorta get how they could possibly mistake it for a corrupt CPU but still going to have a talk with them.

Ohhh. "Ehh. That's a tad bit of a bad habit I have to say. Just think of Zoey."

"I know. I was there when she went insane that one time if you remember. So I know what your talking about. Still no reason to attempt to crush me. I know I've been acting like a bitch but I'm going through a lot of stress and tension right now. You'll understand when you have a kid of your own to look after." Noire tells me as she goes to take a seat on the couch. At least she's admitting it and from what I understand things where relatively calm before we showed up.

"What you have seen from Zoey that day. That was nothing compared to the past. She was only partially corrupt that time and still in her human form. The worst I've seen it was she destroyed a whole nation before we could restrain her. And you are right. I won't know about that until I have my own child."

"I get it. Well I'll take your word for it then. That small glimpse still scared the crap out of me. I think you may be having one fairly soon given I've heard you're getting all lovey dovey with my Oracle Kei. If you want to marry her I'll have no objections. She's a hard worker and loyal. She has long since paid off her family's debt to me." Noire says her stance getting a bit more relaxed and less tense.

As much as I'm happy to hear that approval from her Noire I'm a bit concerned by what Noire meant by Kei's families debt to her.

"Yeah just make sure Zoey doesn't transform when she is in a corrupted faze. Also Kei had a debt towards you?

"Got it I'll try my best. And not herself per say but her aunts and parents were caught embezzling funds selling out vital info to criminals among other illegal activities. Her family was caught when she was a young child and rather than going to prison or paying for the damages they caused they committed suicide leaving Kei with a mountain of debt. I took her in as my Oracle to make things easier on her. About a week ago she worked off the last of the debt. She's never really ever made a fuss over it. You could say she was in indentured servitude since she was a child until recently." Noire says shocking me. I'm not sure how the law works here but if that happened in Zoey's nation the kid wouldn't have to worry about the debt their parents accumulated as they had no choice in the matter.

"I still haven't touched myself up on the laws here but we quit the inheriting debts, as long as they weren't involved, many many years ago." I tell her.

Noire hums thinking on it for a bit. "Yeah most other nations here have started doing that as well. But it's a bit difficult here given whenever I try the corporations throw a fit. They like how things are and will resist any strong change like that. Last thing I want is a bloody Civil war."

"We had something along those lines but the other side was crushed within a month. Our military was abit harsher than it was now due to the constant war. We basically had a no bullshit policy. Basically we say freeze or we'll shoot. If you didn't freeze within a few seconds we would've opened fire."

"I see that is a bit harsh but I guess you did what you had to do. Mostly the problem here is getting evidence on those bastards but that's easier said than done given they are great at covering their tracks." Noire said with a long sigh showing how long this must have been going on for.

"Well I can help you in that regard if you wish."

"Really!? Thank you so much. Oh right I can get you and Kei on a trip to romantic island as thanks if you'd like. This issue has been a major pain in my side since before the console war!" Noire practically gave me a bear hug in thanks which was bit too hard but not entirely unwelcome.

"Alright. You do have to think. Most of our guys don't have anything to do."

"So your all bored senseless. Well I don't mind letting you guys do this just try to keep it low key please." Noire said to me politely seeming to have calmed down a bit.

"I'll try to keep it as low key as possible. All you really need to do is fill out a few pages of paperwork basically saying you are the one wanting it done and basically what you need the squad or so to do." I say taking my tablet out and showing her the papers.

Noire takes a look. "Seems simple. Shouldn't take me long to get the paperwork done. So do you guys need anything as far as payment is concerned?"

"That can be discussed later. Mainly depending on what we are doing and what we are dealing with."

"Mostly its collecting evidence on Corporations particularly the heads for criminal activities. That's mostly what I need to get those bastards." Noire said with a shrug getting straight to the point.

"Alright. Just put that in the report. If you just want that to happen specifically say it due to we have ways to obtain info or evidence but if you want to do it a certain way put it down."

Noire nods and finishes up. "And I think I'm about done. I put no torture or mutilation as that's already against the treaty the four nations here signed. Even if they are criminals we shouldn't stoop to their level but a bit of violence if they are uncooperative or mouthy isn't a bad thing."

"Did you put mental or physical torture or both? Also if you want that underling person caught just put a description or photo."

"Both but less so on the mental part I don't dislike mind games and the like, physical torture was the one that had a hard ban on it. I have a few photo of her I can give you even one with her in a swimsuit if you all would like that." Noire told me as she put in a few photos of a person with grey skin but didn't look too bad. Though it surprised me when Noire put unharmed and able to be rehabilitated with enough effort.

"Though unharmed is impossible. Ruffed up is an option. People do tend to struggle. And the squads might like the photos."

Noire shrugs and changes it to ruffed up. "Well if they can have the spares if they like as a bonus. Should help raise their morale for the mission. I have more lewd photos if they'd like them too."

"Just put them into the report and once you're done submit it."

Noire nods putting them in as well. "And done."

I grab my tablet and I go and assign it so a squad or so could except it. "It should be done within 36 hours."

"Thanks that's one less headache to deal with at least. So you still want to go to that Island with Kei? I can make sure it's just the two of you there." Noire tells me and it sounds so tempting just me and Kei on a romantic getaway I can make my move on her then.

"Sure. That sounds great. Afterwards I'll go back to working at our nation for awhile."

Noire smiles typing something on her phone. "Good and hopefully your less stressed when you come back. Hope you and Kei have fun."

"Hell this has already been a decent vacation."

Noire sweatdropped at that. "That's a bit sad that normalcy is a decent vacation. Reaffirms my decision to send you two to R-18 island. Kei knows where to go. Hope you all have fun."

"I've been in and out of constant war for thousands of years. Almost anything is good." I say walking to the door.

"Yeah I guess it would be when you put it like that." Noire says as I walk out to see Kei waiting for me.

"Oh Sam. I just got the massage. So your fine with me accompanying you to R-18 island?" She asks me a bit nervous.

I wrap my arms around her. "Hell yeah. You probably need a vacation also and I'd love to do so much more things to you so it's a win win."

Kei blushes but smiles soon after. "I'll admit a vacation would be nice. And I've been liking what you've been doing to me so far. So definitely a win win."

"Yep. I just need to give a quick word to Nyx and we should be good. You have everything of yours ready?"

Kei holds up a decent sized luggage bag. "Yeah I got most of what I need the rest is in my inventory. Also you don't really need to worry much about swimsuits given R-18 is mostly a nude beach anyways. But only on the beach can we walk around naked rest we at least need wear swimsuits."

"Damn." I sigh.

"Hey at least we can walk around naked on the beach and mostly naked everywhere else. From what I know it's basically a tropical island." Kei said quickly trying to cheer me up.

"That's good. Only places you could swim at my nation is lakes and whatnot due to its a floating island but from what I've seen its slowly going down so everyone is working under it in the ocean so the impact is minimal and goes smoothly."

"I understand it would be hazardous otherwise. At least your planning ahead. We do have a small flight to catch. If you want I can head down stairs to give you some privacy for your call." Kei spoke before giving me a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Oh that's fine. I'm just informing her where I'm going in case she wants to contact me." I pull out my phone. I don't really know the exact location she is so this is easier.

After the first ring Nyx picked up. "So what is it this time Sam? Going on a hot date?"

"No. I'm going to a nicer vacation spot. I'm going to some R-18 island. A fancy vacation spot from what I heard."

"Oh I heard of a that place. Blanc mentioned dragging me there an-Nope not going to say it since Zoey has been calling me a Lolicon ever since." I managed to catch what Nyx said time to tease her!

"Well you are one so it really isn't a surprise." I say with a smile on my face. Not that she could see it but I know she knows I'm doing it.

"Oh come on not you too. Your just like Zoey. I like bookworms not loli's lets get that straight. Just because I'm seeing Blanc doesn't make me a Lolicon." Nyx said with a groan.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Hmm. I believe the press would love this. Even though we only had that little one within the military but I think they'd be enough to inform people."

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Nyx all but shouted shocked I'd actually do this. Oh this is going to be good.

"Hmm. Alright Nyx I'm going to get going. I need to call up that sergeant real quick."

"SAM!-" Was all I heard before I hung up to dial up the sergeant in charge of our press. Let's see how well she'll be able to do this piece.

As soon as she picked up Immediately start talking. "I need you to do me a little favor."

"Sure what can I do for the number one supporter of the Press. Seriously we wouldn't be around if not for you Sam." Page told me well technically Sergeant Page but we are on a last name basis now. And she was not lying about that I always made sure are press was still functional so everyone had some level of information.

"I kept you guys for a reason. Alright I found out some info and I want you to spread it quickly. Nyx is a lolicon and she started dating that Loween CPU."

"Oh we can certainly do that. We'll use the messaging system for that. Good thing we have that exclusive picture of her kissing that CPU for evidence. Should take us no more than 10 minutes. Want Nyx to get it or for her to find out later?" Page asked and it sure would be hilarious for her to find all this later.

"Later. I want her to find out the hard way but she might know what I'm doing." I say.

"Got it. Well the messages should be sent out to everyone shortly but her now. This is going to be big. It should. You'll know when it's done when you get the massage. Well bye for now Sam." Page said hanging up to complete the task.

I look at Kei. "Shall we get going?"

Kei nods as she takes my hand. "Don't worry I know where we need to go Sam. Shouldn't be too far to catch the flight to R-18 island."

"Alright lets go. I'd like to get out of here before Nyx finds out what I've done." I said letting her drag me along.

Kei smiles and soon we are on a automated Flight to R-18 island alone. At least the seats are comfortable. Soon I receive the message and I can't help but laugh at the kiss Nyx was giving Blanc in the picture they both looked to be in complete bliss.

Heh. I wonder who was able to take that picture. I show Kei the picture. "I didn't think Blanc could have a soft side to her from the stories I've heard." I say.

"Only Rom and Ram have seen it and they are quite the handful. Well no one was able to bring it out till Nyx that is." Kei said making this sound like Nyx had some skill with the ladies.

"Still. I'm giving shit to Nyx over this. How long is this flight anyways?"

"Not long since this is one of the specialized rocket jets. We are already more than halfway there by now. Just try not push her away from Blanc. I've seen her angry but this would likely devaste her if her heart gets broken." I could hear the concern in Kei's voice for Blanc. I know Nyx is tough enough to just let this roll off her given a few weeks.

"Hey I'm not going to push her away. I'm just giving her some shit about it for a little while."

Kei rests her head on my shoulder. "That's fine only about a minute or two before we arrive now."

"Alright." I say before I start messing with her hair. "So were you born with this color or did you gain it from working so damn much."

"I was born with this hair. And yes I got picked on a lot for having grey hair as a kid. Kept getting called an old hag because of it." Kei told me as she leaned into my touch.

"I don't see why you would get made fun of. I've seen many different colors of hair."

Kei sighs. "Some people are just petty I guess. My family was not well liked by Lastation given they basically committed the highest levels of treason possible to Lastations. It was likely out of spite. I was lucky Lady Black heart protected me from all the people that wanted me dead. I picked up swordplay to protect myself. Beat lady Black heart once in a spare."

"That's good that she did that. Or else I wouldn't have met you."

Kei gives me cheek a kiss as we land. "And I wouldn't have meet you. Everything works out in the end. Well we're here now."

"I wonder how our civilian planes are. It's been awhile since I've been on one."

"Probably better than ours likely but I'll ride on one with you if you'd like. But we should get off now so we can enjoy our vacation." Kei said as she got up grabbing her luggage.

I get up also. "Well you would have to wait till the lockdown is lifted first."

"True but I can wait well for you at least. Once your lockdown ends we can visit each other to an extent. Probably more of me visiting you given how much work you'll have on your hands." Kei says as she grabs my hand.

"Oh hell yeah. I'm already dreading the first few months after this little vacation."

Kei shrugs as we walk out. "If you give your number I can text you stuff including pictures if you need a morale booster. Wow the beach is even more beautiful than in the magazines."

"I do have to say I'm impressed and that would be very helpful."

Kei then slipped me a piece of paper. "Well there's my number call me when ever you like. So we hitting the beach first or are hotel room?"

"Hmm. Well we would have to go to the hotel first to put your stuff away and change."

"Hotel first then. Doubt we'll ever put normal clothes on for the entirety of are vacation. Swimsuits will practically be worn whenever we aren't wearing nothing." Kei says as we began walking to the hotel and if it isn't a rule I'm making it a rule no normal clothes at all during our stay here.

"Sounds great. I wonder if I have my bikini on me or not." I say pulling up my inventory and looking through it. I have too much stuff in it.

"Looking for this?" Kei said holding out my bikini out to me. "I had undress and redress you while you were drunk. I basically took care you while you were drunk. I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted to sleep in a wet sandy bikini. Don't worry I had it washed while you slept."

"Thank you and sorry about the drunk part. It has been awhile since I was able to enjoy myself." I say taking the bathing suit from her.

"Don't worry about it. You aren't the worst drunk I had to take care of. Just try to drink in moderation next time." Kei said as she pat my cheek before we reached our hotel room. It was rather spacious and well decorated with a great view of the sea. Definitely luxury hotel style so far. I wonder if it has a hot tub?

"I will don't worry. I forgot I'm not a heavy drinker like Zoey is."

"That's good. I can carry you but I had to stop you twice from stripping in public...Wait how hard will Zoey drink now? She gave all her alcohol to Lady Noire when her pregnancy was starting." When those words it me I could only think of the last time Zoey got wasted...It was not a pretty sight.. But it was also downright hilarious!

"Last time she got drunk she downed a forth of our total alcohol. Now dealing with her then wasn't fun but it was hilarious watching it."

"To my knowledge only Lady Blanc and Noire are drinkers well to that extent at least. Lady Vert drinks in moderation and Lady Neptune has largely sworn against drinking at all. I wonder if I'll get see a sight that hilarious soon. Anyways now that we are in our hotel room we should get changed and enjoy ourselves." Kei said as she began to strip in front of me letting me have quite the show.

"Quit tempting me woman." I say getting into my bikini. I still don't know how Zoey drank about 500 pints that night. She should've been dead from that much.

Kei laughs at my response as she gets into her own swimsuit. "You know you like it still. Hopefully we don't run into any cleich quicksand moments on the beach. Heard it can happen with all the wet sand and air pockets."

"That won't be fun to deal with."

"Yeah it wouldn't especially getting sand everywhere in our swimsuits. But we should be fine they usually mark those place off to begin with. Well I'm ready now." Kei said to me now fully dressed in her swimsuit.

I was just finishing up myself. "I just got done myself. I'll let you lead mylady." I say doing a small bow.

Kei quickly takes my hand. "Careful I may lead you into the brush for some stress relief. But I'd say the beach is more fun for now." Kei said was she guided me to the beach. A very secluded section of the beach right near the mouth of a sea cavern.

"You seem to know your way around. Been here before?"

"Only once before since the CPU's needed someone sober to look out for them. Lady Noire is a very affectionate drunk while Lady Blanc is a very temperamental one. Mix them together and you have a very unpleasant experience." So she was here before but didn't have a good experience.

"That doesn't sound too good. So how much do they usually drink and how often?"

"Normally not enough to get drunk about a few bottles. But when they are into it well they emptied four kegs of beer. Noire usually stopped about then being too drunk to continue. But Blanc she's get grumpy if she didn't get another keg or two." Kei said with a groan likely having a bad memory.

"I've never like ale or beer. Then again Zoey doesn't either. I think she could out drink us all combined." I say. Suddenly the image of Zoey looking at me with the dead goddess in the background goes through my head.

Could she be drinking to suppress the memory? "Yeah you're probably right about that. So what do you want to do now Sam admire the view, kiss or make sandcastles?" Kei asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How about I take the kissing option."

Kei smiles and wraps her arms around my neck giving me a loving kissing one that almost makes me forget about all the worries in this world.

I'll ask Zoey about it when she wakes up. Instead I just distract myself with kissing Kei.

Her lips were soft and perfect. I could kiss them for hours and never get tired of them. But like all things living things we needed air so reluctantly we had to break the kiss.

"I would never get tired of that." I say.

Kei smiles resting her head on my shoulder. "Me neither. Your amazing Sam."

"I've been alive for a long time. I picked up a thing or two."

"I noticed hard not to. But that makes you even more attractive to me. I like brains more than bronze." Kei said to me trying to give me a good compliment. I wonder how old Kei is?

"Now that I think about it. How old are you?"

"I'm 22 I'll turn 23 next year. Already past the legal drinking age." Kei tells me which surprises me. Weren't most oracles either immortal or tomes? She must just be really young then.

"And you're fine with dating someone as old as me?" I'm hitting 11 thousand soon.

Kei shrugs and kisses my cheek. "You don't act like an old lady besides your a charmer no matter how old you are. I should be asking you if your fine dating someone mortal like me." WAIT! SHE'S MORTAL!?

A frown forms on my face. I'll outlive her. I then hug her. "I'll find out something to make you immortal. At least partially."

Kei then rubs my back before kissing me. "It's fine at least I'll be able to make good memories with you Sam. That's good enough for me."

"It won't be for me. Especially with how attached I'll get to you in the future."

"Yeah I guess you're right. If you want to do it I won't stop you." Kei says leaning into me. A cool breeze rolled past letting us feel each others warmth more.

"Make you immortal or do you?" I smile seductively and poke her in the chest.

Kei blushes bright red. "Both. You know I can't resist you even if I tried."

I look around for a second and when I didn't see anyone I trailed my finger down her chest. "Well I might have to take you up on that offer."

"W-we're p-practically the only ones in t-this area S-Sam." Kei said stuttering. So we're all alone right now? That's perfect.

I trail my hand down more. "Let's enjoy ourselves then."

Kei gulps as my hand enters the lower piece of her swimsuit gently teasing her womanhood getting her all flustered as my other hand works to remove the soon to be unneeded article of clothing. It took a small bit of effort with one hand to remove but once it was Kei gasped as her lower area was exposed before I began thrusting my fingers into her scared place making her moan with little effort. Still can't believe she was a virgin before I came along.

I then moved her top aside with my teeth before sucking on her breast surprisingly she was a B cup under her suit. Not big compared to others but more than enough for me as I assaulted her with pleasure from two fronts. However this time Kei was more proactive bucking her hips in sink with each thrust of my fingers and groping my breasts causing me to moan as well.

I quickly undo my own swimsuit with Kei's help before I stop my earlier assault as we both began grinding our body's together. Soon we both reached the height of our pleasure as our vision went white for a split second before me and Kei fell back onto the sand in a loving embrace.

Kei was snuggling into my chest with a happy smile on her face. "Again you take me to heaven Sam. I'll never get tired of that."

"Well you better get used to it because it's happening a lot."

"I think I can get used to it if it feels this good all the time." Kei says while giving my chest a kiss before yawning. Guess she's a bit tired after sex and taking care of me. Geez I make her sound like a house wife already.

"Shall I carry you to our hotel room?"

Kei nods at that. "I'd like that. I'm too tired to walk right now well not if I have another option."

I smile and put what little clothes we had onto us and I pick her up bridal style. "Just rest if you need to."

Kei rests her head on my chest making herself comfortable before closing her eyes.

She deserves this. "Sweet dreams." I say kissing her head.

I soon reach the hotel were staying at. Once I get to our room I set her on the bed in taking a moment to admire how cute she looks before tucking her in.

I sit there thinking about what we should do once she wakes up but my phone started ringing. I grab it and answer it without seeing who it was. "Hello?"

"WHAT THE HECK SAM!" Nyx screamed at me from the other side it actually hurt a bit. I take it she found out.

"What the hell you screaming at me for?" I ask trying to play it off.

"This news article that I'm a lolicon! It even has a picture of me and Blanc kissing! You ordered this didn't you!?" Nyx shouts at me and she isn't wrong.

"Of course not. And even if I did how would I get that picture?" I bring up a decent point. Even though I did it. I quietly snickered.

"Yeah you could have asked them even then they likely had the picture in stock from someone that was there. If it wasn't you it was Zoey but I know you have the press in your back pocket Sam." Nyx counter argued against me.

"Well you know Zoey. She could've done it before she went under. You do know how quick she can move when she wants to."

"Your right but I was with her throughout her entire visit and most can't hear her when she talks that fast. Well aside from maybe a Jackal that is. We also never went near the press mostly just to the prisoners then a check up." Nyx said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Shit I walked into that one.

"She can write or type that fast." I try my final push.

"Yeah no I'd still have caught her pulling her phone out. She was more concerned with dealing with our guests than teasing me at the moment before she went under. She could have left something on her desk but only a select few have access to her office." Nyx told me crushing my case.

"Do you truly know what goes through that woman's head. I know I don't." I say in a somewhat defeated tone.

"Not entirely but I managed to put together her motives and how she typically does things. If Zoey's anything she's a creature of habit and yet somehow as wild as the wind. You'll understand if you read into her documented behavior over the years." Nyx said making it sound oh so simple.

"Well I have been beside her for all these years. I guess that's why we kind of act alike in some regards due to that." I say thinking about it.

"Yeah you're practically twins in some regards. Also one of our guests is around the eight area. Not sure by how much though but I've tangoed with her kind before and they are easily around that area. Still remember barely escaping with my life all those years ago." Nyx tells me and I'm actually pissed I wasn't told we have something that powerful in our basement basically! She should have told me that from the start in case something happened!

"And why was I only told of this now?"

"Time slash dimension hoppers. Some of it involved sensitive information that Zoey classified. That and it wasn't brought up at the time. I'll send you the report in an email in a bit." Nyx said some of it but some of it didn't. I'll give her that it was never brought up but still she should have said something.

"Alright. Now I have a small question. Has Zoey ever talked to you about her life before I was born?"

Nyx sighs and for a moment I thought she wouldn't answer me. "She had a very rough life practically hell. She was treated pretty much as a item something to be used. That largely changed after you were born given thing that I'm not at liberty to tell pretty much ever without Zoey's approval. That was one of the sensitive piece of information, one of our guests brought up out of nowhere."

"That damn woman I ran into in the forest showed me some images. Flashbacks I guess you can say. One of them was Zoey looking at me or a mirror with the goddess dead besides her."

"Shit! This is bad! Just pretend you didn't see anything she was likely just messing with your head anyways." Nyx says with a very defensive tone sounding almost panicked by this.

"With what you said and what I saw somewhat confirms that they match up." I say softly rubbing my temple and laying down.

Nyx sighs again. "If you want answers your going to have to wait for Zoey to wake up only she can give you the answers you're looking for. I'll warn you now she's not going to tell you those answers readily or else she'd have done so sooner. I can only tell you this. The story of how you were born or at least the one you were told is a lie."

I freeze up. It was? The way I knew was what Zoey told me over all these years. "A lie?" I say not coming to terms with it.

"It was a white lie as Zoey put it. Something sweet to make a bitter pill go down easier. What you were told was a lie because the truth is a lot harder to swallow even now." Nyx said which only made things harder on me.

"Even after all these thousands of years?" I ask sadness hitting me.

"I only found out myself a few thousand years ago. But it was Zoey's decision not mine. How you came to be scarred her even more than the war ever could. It's less of a matter of trust on her part but rather fear of when you'd find out." Nyx told me making it feel like an arrow pierced my heart.

Several dots then connected in my mind. "Am I her and the goddess's child?" I ask nervously. The phone kind of shaking in my hand.

"I can't say directly but Scrappy, Ella, Alice, Saria and the rest. They are all your sisters." Nyx told me in a way saying yes to my question.

The phone slips through my grasp onto the bed. Most of my life has been a lie. What else has Zoey lied to me about. I'm definitely talking to Zoey about this later and asking why. I pick up the phone with a shaking hand. "Why do you think she lied to me all these years?" I ask with a shuttering breath.

"I can't answer that completely but likely shame and fear. Shame of how it happened and fear of what would happen if you found out. She probably thought it would be better to keep you in the dark till the end of time if she had a choice." This only hurts me more however. She could have told me when I was old enough but over thousands of years only worsens the pain.

"You know how painful this is right?" I say a few tears going down my face.

"I do but I feel better telling you more of the truth then lying to your face. One of our guests said more or less the same thing. Listen take an extended vacation with Kei. The last thing you need is more stress right now." At the mention of Kei I turn to look at her. Such a cute angel sent to me. I'm going to need to lean on her surely she wouldn't mind me crying into her chest?

"Alright but I will be there when Zoey wakes up." I tell her. I want the answers from the source.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Just let me give her a warning first so she doesn't have a heart attack." Nyx tells me trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"With how fast her heart already beats I doubt she could have one."

"True but their still is the other cardiac things that could happen." Nyx told me with a slight joking tone.

"She could have a few for the shit I'm going through." I say in a half serious manor.

"I'll make sure to tell her you got Kei pregnant that should do the trick." Nyx said jokingly but that just shoved the idea into my mind. I really can't deny I'd really like to see Kei's belly swell with our love child or my own for that matter. Kei is just the perfect girl.

"She must be feeling old as shit due to she's a grandma. Hell she might be even more than a great grandma at this point." I say cheering up a little.

"Yeah given how her youngest if several thousand years younger than her. But hey I'm a lot older than Zoey and me and Blanc decide to try having kids once the lock down ends." Nyx told me with a chuckle at the end.

"I truly wonder how many descendants Zoey has and that's fine. Just knock her up. Not the other way around. Then we can tease you more."

"Yeah it'll probably be a lot. I'll ask Blanc after we go on are first date who should carry the kid. Lockdown should end in about three days same time till Zoey wakes up. So she'll be hearing the results of the date with you." Nyx said making me gasp she's actually possibly going to go through with it!

"Ahh. Well I guess we can tease you either way. One way would you impregnating a lolli and the other is getting impregnated by a lolli."

"Right now I don't know which is worse but Zoey is going to be relentless in her teasing I just know it. At least Blanc will be happy. Already planning your honeymoon with Kei?" Nyx asked trying to tease me back but if she wants to play the teasing game I can do it much better.

"Of course I am but you'd have to wait till your bride gets to legal age. Oh wait. She's kinda stuck as a lolli." Not the best I could think of but the quickest one that came to my head.

"Hey! She's mentally legal age! And you know how CPU's work they don't age past a certain point unless they stop being CPU's for a bit to age that is at least what I was told. But hey at least I won't have a hard time kissing Blanc unlike you since you like your girls short and cute. Come to think of it you're almost Lolicon. Actually you are given how much younger Kei is than you." Nyx snapped back.

"Yeah almost a lolicon and try to rethink that. How much older are you than Blanc?"

I can almost feel Nyx pale. "758 thousand years…I hate you. She's practically a child to me."

"She's even less than a child to you. These CPUs are maybe above a thousand."

"Hey what was that supposed to mean! And I heard Noire was at least 2 thousand. At least me and Blanc have only did it once so far at least." Nyx told me giving the perfect ammo on her now.

"So you already fucked the lolli. Man I wonder how your followers would think of this."

"Hey she was top for most of it! It's not like she said no. And I doubt you can do anything worse than the hit piece on me." Nyx said in a very defensive tone.

"I can do soooo much worse. Maybe I could give some articles to Katarina and have her deliver it to your hometown. That's one possibility."

"YOU WOULDN'T! MY SISTER WOULD FIND OUT AT THAT POINT!" Nyx said in pure panic.

"Hmmmm. Shall I or shall I not. Guess I'll talk to Katarina after this to see how she's doing."

"Fine I'll end the call so you can talk to her. But please don't my sister will give me hell for this." Nyx all but pleaded and I knew she was about to hang up soon.

"Alright. Have fun with what your doing. I have a message to relay to Katarina." I say before hanging up.

I then dial up Katarina's number it actually took a bit before she picked up. "Sorry Sam wasn't expecting you to call me so soon."

"I'm just curious on how you are? I do try to care about others well beings."

"I'm good just snuggling with the two cuties. And I'll keep that in mind." Katarina said as I could hear Rom and Ram moaning softly in the background which concerns me as they are actually underage both physically and mentally!

"You better not be doing what I think your doing. They are both underage both mentally and physically."

"Of course not. I'm just giving them a full body massage is all and they're enjoying it. They did say yes to it." Dear god Zoey may actually kill her since Rom and Ram roughly in the same age range as Scrappy. Okay time to scare the shit out of her at least Blanc was Mentally of age so Nyx isn't that bad but this? This is something else.

"You better not do more than necessary or else I will be telling Zoey about this matter. You do know how she is with kids."

"I-I'll keep that in mind. You know if she even hears a rumor of this she'll beat the crap out of me!" Katarina tells me in a panic but I can only hear Rom and Ram's moans get louder showing that Katarina wasn't scared enough to stop yet.

"Yeah I know. I'll even tell her to let Blanc add a little punishment."

"Your kidding right!? One swing from her hammer and most of my bones will break!" Katarina said hastily before Rom spoke in slurred speech likely from some kind of substance I'm very sure they should never have right now. "Coome ooon Katarina it fffeeeellllsss so gooodd don't stop now." Okay I'm gonna have to send someone to get the kids now.

"You do know you put me in a very tight spot right? You are going to be very lucky if Zoey somehow doesn't get knowledge on this."

Katarina gulps nervously. "Y-yeah R-right. Luckily I doubt either of them will remember this at all." I hope for their sake they don't this will traumatize them both for life if they remember it.

"You do know that I may have to resign you from that position or assign someone else with you."

"Y-yeah I'll just switch places with Nyx or someone else." Katarina says giving in almost immediately out of fear. Nyx may actually kill her if she finds out given how close she is to Blanc.

"So what happened to that professional part of you? Also you will switch out with Nyx for at least a month."

"Their cuteness combined was too much to handle. When they kissed my cheeks it basically broke my cuteness threshold. And that's understandable. You want me to tell her or are you?" Katarina said with a bit of apprehension likely fearing Nyx right now.

"You are going to call her and tell her yourself." I say to her in a no bullshit tone.

"Y-yes ma'am I'll do that right now!" Katarina said in pure fear before hanging up on me.

"Why am I surrounded by lolicons. Seriously." I mutter under my breath setting the phone down.

Soon I feel Kei pulling on my arm before she mumbles tiredly. "Come on Sam cuddle with me. Your stressed and cuddling always helps."

I take her up on her offer. "And here I thought you were asleep."

"Only half asleep. Can only get comfy enough for real sleep with you." Kei says while cuddling up to me.

"Fine. I need some sleep anyways." I say cuddling up with her and drifting off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Still need one}

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of this story so far.


	16. Chapter 16: Nyx's Day

[5-25]

 **Chapter 16 - Nyx's POV**

The cold Loween air hit my face as I exited the train not too far from the Basilicom. I dust off the snow that collected on my coat and make my way to the Basilicom where my lovely bookworm was likely just getting up. This is going to be a pleasant surprise for her.

The guards and oracle let me in knowing I was their Goddesses lover. After walking through the main hall and into the goddess's chamber I spot Blanc walking around sleepily unaware to my presence causing me to smirk slightly as I sneak up on her. "Gotcha!" I shout as I quickly wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek causing her to jump a bit into me.

"NYX! WHAT THE HECK!? YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" She shouts at me but I can see a small smile that shows she's happy to see me. She can be such a tsundere at times.

"Well I did want to surprise you." I tell her.

She leans back into to me likely getting comfortable next to me. "Well you did surprise me didn't expect you back for another week at least."

"Well they're switching me with Katarina for a little while."

"I wonder why she bonded well with the twins are they trying to tease us by throwing us together for longer? Well it'll be just us for a bit the twins usually take awhile to get out of bed." Blanc tells me as she leans up for a kiss. I'm wondering why they're switching us but I wasn't told jack as Katarina said it was classified.

"Well they never really told me and lets enjoy the time we have. Zoey is going to tease us mercilessly when she wakes up."

Blanc gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "Still won't change my feelings about you just annoy me. I have a couch nearby we can go to and I'm not wearing any underwear right now."

"Well I would love to but it would be a problem if the twins wake up earlier than usual or someone to walk in here".

Blanc pout poking me in the side as she was upset. "Fine then we will just cuddle for now."

"That's fine with me. Also from what I've been hearing the lockdown will soon be lifted."

"Meaning we'll likely be seeing more of each other then. You know I was getting a whole wedding planned out when you told me you'd be with me for life. Sorta made up my mind I'd make a big deal about it." Blanc tells me with a sly smile...Crap Zoey is soo going to invite herself and the rest to the wedding I just know it.

I groan. "I can already hear the crap I'm going to be given."

"Let me guess it's about you marrying a Loli then when are you going to get the Loli pregnant or be impregnated by a Loli. And how many times we do it and who's on top." Blanc correctly states much to my dismay.

"That sums it up."

Blanc shrugs and kisses my cheek. "Well screw them. I you want to knock me up then go right on ahead I'll proudly bare your child and hit whatever stupid idiot that isn't your bosses on the head for trash talking us. What matters is we have found someone to give our hearts to and we are happy together. Just don't let them get under your skin okay Nyx?"

"I'll try to not let them. Also I'd get my ass whooped by both Katarina and Zoey if I hit em."

"Yeah I know Zoey is scary powerful and I'm guessing Katarina is mostly too fast for you to hit right?" Blanc asks hitting the nail on the head as Ram walks in slowly her body devoid of it's normal youthful energy. I can see the look in her eyes it's like those of someone who's died inside. What the heck happened to her? I've seen that look a lot during the war when people lost several loved ones.

I walk over to her. "What's wrong Ram? What happened?"

She looks away from gaze and backed away from me. "Nothing's wrong just feeling a little bit sick is all must have ate some spoiled food yesterday is all. I'll be fine just need to let the illness runs its course. Anyways I'm not feeling hungry due to the bad food yesterday so I'll just go to the library to read a book." She then ran past me likely not going where she said she was going to go. I'm too old for that lie to work even though it was very believable to the point I think Blanc more than likely bought it.

I'll ask her again later. Something had to happen. "See it would've been bad if we did anything." I whisper to Blanc.

Blanc nods and whispers back. "Yeah would have made her even more grumpy. Rom might wake up soon so we should probably get something cooking maybe just biscuits and sausage patties for now."

"Yeah that sounds good." I say walking out of the room to the kitchen.

It was relatively simple with the basics and some more advanced cooking stuff. More than what is normally back home. I take out the stuff Blanc asked for and fired up the stove and oven to begin cooking.

I put the biscuits onto a tray and put them into the oven while I began cooking the patties on the stove. "Been awhile since I've used something like this." I mutter to myself. I didn't have the luxury to cook anything for awhile.

Soon I hear skipping and giggling before I identify it as Rom with a glance. She smiles as she notices me. "Oh Good morning Nyx. Didn't expect to see you here." That's odd usually those two are always together? Why isn't she asking about Ram?

Hmm. I'll be sure to find out what's up soon. "Yeah they switched me with Katarina for awhile. So you'll be seeing me more."

Rom smiles and hugs my waist. "Yay! Your way more fun to hang out with than Katarina. She's becomes a stick in the mud after a bit of playing. It's like someone killed her funny bone."

"Naw that's just how she is. She may have the body of a kid but she acts mainly like an adult most of the time."

"Oh that's why she stares at girls chests. Oh right someone bought me and Ram these drinks last night. We drank them before bed. They tasted like lemonade and soda with a weird aftertaste. I drank the whole bottle before crawling into bed with Ram. Don't know who sent us the drinks though." Rom told me. Wait weird aftertaste? Alcohol or spiked drinks?

That may be it and it may be part of the reason Ram is acting like that. "I'll look into it then." I tell her.

Rom gives me a curious look. "Why nothing happened last night. They just tasted weird. And I don't feel sick or anything. It's not like someone tried to hurt us." Crap she still has a childlike innocence. Can't tell her the truth or it will hurt her. Can't tell her why I'm doing this so she doesn't freak out.

I decided to change the subject. "You hungry? It shouldn't be too long till this gets done."

Rom nods with a smile. "I am. So breakfast is almost ready then? So Nyx what's your favorite thing about big sis? Other than she's cute."

"I guess it's the bookworm part of her." I say.

Rom giggles for some reason as she hops onto the counter swinging her legs off the edge for fun. "So you um like her for her love of reading? That's um nice I guess. Um do you know where Ram is? She wasn't nearby when I woke up."

"I believe she's in the library." I say.

"Library? Why would she go there? Ram rarely ever goes to the Library and I follow her around everywhere well almost. She usually uses that as an excuse to leave the basilicom." Rom has this look of worry on her face as she says this. But if Ram left the Basilicom who knows if the unsavory types will prey on her.

"That doesn't sound any good then." I say. I pull out my phone and send a text to the team here in Lowee to keep an eye out.

Soon Blanc walked in. "Is the breakfast done? I have some paperwork to do in a few hours."

"Almost. These things don't get done instantly you know."

"I know but I have work to do. I better not have to drag Ram back here for breakfast. Urg I don't have time for her games today." Blanc says with an annoyed huff and roll of her eyes. Brute force may not be a good idea if Ram is emotionally unstable.

"If she does something let me deal with it okay. Can you get your sister Rom if she's in there?"

"Oh okay should only take me a few minutes the Library isn't far." Rom says as she hopped off the counter and jogged to where the library was I'm guessing.

"With how Ram was this morning brute force won't do well with her. It may harm her more."

"And what do you mean by that? She was just not feeling well this morning probably just to get out of her studies. She's pulled this stunt before." Blanc says not getting it but then again she hasn't seen war like I have so she'd miss some signs.

"You still have things to learn. But then again I'm old so I notice more things."

"Guess your right about that." Blanc says as Rom came back.

"She's not in the Library and the staff says they haven't seen her anywhere." Rom said with a look of panic etched in her face.

I then pull out my phone and ask the team if they found any lick of her. "Alright let me deal with then."

The team messages me back saying she went into some sort of cave with a magic barrier too tough for them to cross. That's the last thing I want to hear but I should be able to brute force my way through it.

I walk out of the room asking where this cave was. Can't be too far due to Ram wasn't gone long.

They tell me it's to the west of the Basilicom by at least two kilometers but it's easy to miss if you don't know what to look for.

I get out side of the basilicom and start jogging in the direction. Can't exactly transform in areas like this.

And the snow didn't exactly help but after a couple minutes I manage to see them waiting in a clearing for me in the distance. "Hey boss you made it. The girl is still in the cave but we started hearing faint crying recently."

"Got it." I say walking up to the cave entrance.

I can definitely both hear Ram's crying and feel the magic barrier. I'm surprised it's almost a tier 4 barrier nothing for me but hell for the regular troops.

After giving it a hard punch I walk in deeper till I see Ram but she likely doesn't notice me since its pitch black in here.

I walk up and crouch a little bit aways. "You know you don't have to run here. There are people who can help you."

"I don't trust them. I don't trust anyone anymore. That night was horrible. I didn't drink that much but enough I couldn't fight back. They touched in ways I don't want to remember. They pushed they're fingers in and it hurt more than anything I've ever felt. But no matter what they never stopped. It was a Nightmare I couldn't wake up from." Ram told me as she hugged her legs closer to her body...Was she rapped last night and if she was than was Rom...Dear god where was Katarina in all of this! She was supposed to prevent this!

"Did you manage to see who it was or the better question is. Where was Katarina?"

Ram looked down fresh tears welling up. "She was the one that gave us those drinks and proceeded to take advantage of us."

I freeze up. That little bitch. "How about I go and kick her a-butt then. I'll even let you hit her a few times." While I'll most likely fail due to her speed I'll inform Zoey of the event. "Remember this not all of us are like that alright."

Ram looks up and wipes away her tears. "I know but she the third in the chain of command. I thought if I told someone she'd just have it swept under the rug or have those I told silenced. I was scared and felt helpless. I just wanted to be alone right now."

"Hey I'll let you know the one that won't like this the most is Zoey. She'll make sure Katarina is punished. And even then I come and visit a lot you should've just told me. I may be fourth in command but Katarina can't exactly sweep me under the rug. Also to tell you a little truth us shadows never really die."

"I know but I was just so scared. But so it would be too suspicious if you just vanished. And your like a phoenix that revives after death? Like some immortal dragon? Oh how mad will Zoey be?" Ram asked looking for an answer and also for some comfort.

"Very very pissed. She doesn't like things like this. She once beat the crap out of someone just from a rumer they did something with a child. I bet Katarina is already having nightmares of what are waiting for her when Zoey finds out."

Ram gives me a small smiles. "Serves her right. Though if I'm not there when she gets it can you videotape it for me?"

"Sure why not."

"Thank you Nyx your the best. Um can I tell you a secret?" Ram said after hugging me soon after blushing does she have a crush or something?

"Sure." I said leaning back and sitting on the ground. At least she is feeling better.

"I sorta have a small crush on Scrap even though she's like six to five years younger than me well at least in physical terms I think haven't really paid much attention to my real age." Ram told me with a darker blush dusting her cheeks. Oh now that may be a bit more dangerous crush to have given how protective Zoey can get.

"Well. I'd wait a few years if I were you kiddo given your ages."

"Yeah I was um thinking of when she reaches my physical age of disconnecting myself from the sharicite temporarily to age with her into my teenage years till she stops aging. I'll still be able to defend myself I'll just be unable to transform for awhile. It would be worth it for her though." I give her an odd look that's a bit extreme she must truly love Scrappy to be willing to go that far...Though I suppose it benefits her as well to an extent.

"Well I can't lie and say it won't benefit you but you should at least consult your sisters about it."

"Rom be very clingy as she normally is and want to do it too. Blanc… She may kick herself for not thinking about that to age up a couple years and she's very protective...Which is why you can't tell her about this as I have no doubt Katarina could easily kill her if she wanted to." Ram said showing off how close she was to her sisters and I can see it would cause some problems if the other two jumped off the sharicite as well.

"If she wants to yes but she couldn't due to how Zoey is running things."

"Is she the type that doesn't start stuff but will end it if it annoys her? Hey Nyx when are you and big sis going to have your wedding?" Ram asked innocently.

"Well she won't do anything much if it just annoys her and uhhhh. I believe your big sis knows when it'll happen." I say blushing a little.

Ram giggles at that. "Then it's happening in a few days Sis doesn't like to wait. Also she's likely going to make it into a Novel something like the goddess and the dragon. It's not like she's already written 10 chapters."

I groan. "Please don't bring that up now. So you ready to go back now? Also remember if something happens talk to me or one of my other men here okay."

"Okay I will. But I prefer you, your more approachable. But I'm not ready to go back yet. I want to explore this cave some more. I heard lot's of stories about it that I want to see if their true. I heard from this old lady that there was a knight near the bottom guarding some treasure or hidden kingdom. With you with me I'm sure we can find the bottom. Please pretty please go on this adventure with me Nyx Please!" I could feel myself caving in when Ram gave me her best puppy eyes having a childlike enthusiasm.

"Fine fine fine. Just let me notify your big sis and we're only doing this for two hours tops. You haven't had anything to eat today."

"I ate a leftover pudding cup but I get it. I'll wait while you notify sis. I'm wondering how cool the knight is going to look! Maybe they're in golden armor of some kind!" Ram say excitedly clinging to my left arm.

"Maybe kiddo." I pull up my phone and call Blanc. I doubt there is anything down here. While yes it had that barrier that only ment there is something, its a trap, or someone in hiding.

If it's a trap I'm going dragon and busting us out but if it's the other two..I'll have to tell Sam depending on what it is. After the second ring Blanc picked up. "Hello Nyx you found her yet?"

"Yes I have. If you don't mind we're going to go and do something for a little while. Want to try to find the root of her problem." Well mostly a lie but it qualifies as not saying the whole truth.

I can hear her sigh on the other side before she replies. "Okay just don't get into trouble. Also I saved you both some breakfast when you get back. Also just got a call the wedding cake will be ready tomorrow ahead of schedule so we should be good for whenever Zoey wakes up. Well see you later Bye Nyx." She then hangs up on me.

"Your not kidding when you said your sister doesn't like to wait." I grumble.

"Yeah she's a get things done as soon as possible sort of person. Well let's go! It'll distract you from the impending torment of teasing that awaits." Ram said as she put on some glowing wristband that illuminates a good four meters around her… I'll need to get one of those could be useful for the troops in some situations.

"You just love messing with me eh." I say walking behind her.

Ram giggles as she hops and skips down the cave. "Well you have the best reactions and your always fun. But don't worry we all love you here in Lowee. Even Shares have risen by a result of your presence. Hey look there's something shiny down here-EEEKK!" The ground gave way under her causing her to fall quickly down further into the cave...Damn it this is going to be sooo fun.

I jump down into the hole and grab her before we hit the ground. "Watch where you step."

Ram scratches the back of her head. "Sorry oh looks like we feel a good ways down. I think it'll be best to go into my HDD form while we are here. So I can fly if needed."

"Save your strength. I know you can't stay in that form for the time we are down here."

Ram nods sheepishly as we head in deeper after we jump down another tunnel Ram shivers. "Um Nyx are you feeling weird to? It feels like something is crawling on or under my skin and no matter what I do it's not stopping."

"Hmm." I do feel something but with how my energy is I doubt I'll feel that. "I do feel something."

"This is weird hopefully it doesn't mean anything. Well lets keep going it's only been ten minutes so far." Ram said as she jogged ahead. I can recall this feeling from somewhere before but it's hard to place right now. Hopefully this is nothing serious but I'm getting a sense of dread creeping from the back of my mind.

"Alright but if it gets dangerous or this magical power gets worse we are leaving."

"Oh okay. But we are nearing spot the old lady mentioned earlier with the sparkling crystals. Oh we should pick some out to give to our friends later… Look they even come out easily!" Ram said as she pulled out a couple rainbow colored gems and put them into a pouch for later..Odd again I feel like I've seen them before..Eh it would make a good wedding present for Blanc they are very pretty maybe I should get one for Sam to study see if there is something special about them.

I grab one of the bigger ones and rip it out of the wall. I then drop it into a shadow and it disappeared. Good thing I mastered it so it's easy to use. "Alright just keep an eye out."

"Okay I'm getting the prettiest ones like the ones that practically scream pick me!" Ram said with a smile before we hear heavy footsteps approaching us. Eh guess that Knight is actually real. Let's see if they are friendly or not.

I make sure I'm between Ram and the approaching figure. "Just keep your guard up." I say as the being comes into view.

Ram nods behind me as a large being comes into view wearing what looks like heavy plated knights armor in blood red that's from what I can see spiked in several key places. Not sure how mobile they'll be but I'm getting the feeling getting through it will be a pain in the ass. The being stares at us through their helmet the hands holding a pair of battle axes in each hand. "Why are you here?" It asks in a rough sounding feminine voice making it hard to tell if it was a threat or not.

"Curiosity. Someone gave us info of something here and there wasn't exactly a sign saying do not enter." I say.

"There was a barrier to keep most unwanted guests out and this place isn't easy to find. Now answer this question. Who gave you that info. Was it the Great old one of many names and faces?" The Knight said tensing up a bit ready to fight if we gave a bad answer.

If it was a great old one it'll be a problem. "You'll have to ask the little one. She was the one that got the information and I'm not exactly what you call most people."

Ram peaks out from behind me and looks up a bit. "The old lady said her name was Nyarlath something or another. Is that bad?"

The knight tenses up and looks me dead in the eyes. "Yeah that would be that bastard alright. Now do to that I'm going to have to ask you two to come with me. Boss will want to have a word with you. You all came looking for something for personal gain but you've stumbled on something you shouldn't have."

"Well you do know how my kind is." I say. I believe I recognize the name Ram said.

"Your an Abyssal Draconis possessing both human and dragon form both deadly more so the dragon form. It's not you I'm worried about. It's who is following you as we are guarding something very dangerous if the wrong people got their hands on it. We were entrusted this task by lady Cu herself." The knight told us having a bit of admiration for this Lady Cu for some reason. But this raises the question what are they guarding.

"And what exactly are you guarding? I doubt my superiors know about this."

"A part of special seal keeping the Blind idiot god asleep. One of many as a necessary precaution. We can't speak it's name for reasons but if we did shit would hit the fan fast. And I wasn't talking about your superiors. I'm talking about the one that gave you the information in the first place. They are the real threat. As if that one knows it's going to a rough time with rest of them trying to rush this place. We'll have to move out this place then. Not like it was exactly homey to begin with." She told us as she turn to her side and motioned for us to follow her.

"Hmm. I wonder why Cu never brought it up then and let us deal with this god. It wouldn't be the first or last god we keep in captivity."

"Because this one formless more or less. This is one of those things the less people know the better. As far as I know the only two on the shadow side that know of this is Lia and Emma right now by their own accord. If the idiot god could be contained you guy way Lady Cu would have handed it off to you guys to deal with. But.." She trails off as we reach an expansive cavern in side with a Gigantic rune in the center of it.

"As you can see this is one of many seals place in an untold number of dimensions to keep the damn thing sleeping. If it ever wakes up every unshielded or protected dimension will vanish in addition to every tier five and lower being turning to dust. It's our job to protect this seal from the other Great old ones seeking to wake up their ancestor. If you want to talk it out the boss is down the rest of the way." The knight told us as she walked towards the opening of the cavern where a small camp was set up.

Ram was shaking a bit as she looked up at me. "Nyx who are these people? What's the scary thing your talking about?"

I chuckle. "And Omega doesn't know? That's a mistake. And Ram they're just people who work under someone I know and the scary thing? A god is kinda like what your big sis is. There some at her level and there's higher ones."

"Oh like Zoey. So they work under a CPU like you?" Ram asked causing the knight to chuckle I'm trying to figure out which servant type she is don't have much experience with classifying them.

"No kid close but not quite. She's what's called an outer god or Great old one. Also Emma was the one that decided not to tell Omega for some reason. Lia and Lady Cu questioned it but Emma told them it involves something as her time as Samantha and left it at that saying she has her reason. Lady Cu left it at that since she didn't want to seem pushy to them. Funny fact Omega is of the warriors Cu respects the most." The knight told us as we saw a knight in golden armor walk up to us.

"That's quite enough Bethany I'll take it from here. You can help Kira and the rest pack up camp we'll be heading out soon orders from up top. My apologies if she did anything off putting or roughed you up her kind aren't known for their subtly." The golden knight said as the other walked away. "Hey I heard that!" Called out Bethany as went to help the rest pack.

"It's fine. And just to warn you the shadows that follow Omega don't follow Lia in a way. So if one of his shadows finds out he'll then know."

She nods. "I understand and we will answer their questions the best we can unless you have one of his around then. Lady Cu sorta made a loose promise on not telling him. She only promised not to tell him directly not indirectly. We'll be packing up camp before the king in yellow gets any funny ideas and yes we'll be taking the seal with us. Name's Valor it's a pleasure to meet you Nyx was it one of Zoey's people. Never expected to meet you guys around here." She said while extending a armored hand to me as a friendly gesture.

"Well there are two of his just outside in that squad also he most likely has lillies running around everywhere. But yeah complicated situation brought us here." I say shaking her hand.

Valor nods and pulls out a small disc before absorbing the seal into the disc. "Well time to greet them then. It'll be nice to see lillies again for once well once camp is all packed up that is."

"That's fine. So Ram happy to see that knight or the gems more?" I ask her.

Ram nods with a smile. "Yes they were all really cool to see. This adventure was great! We going back to big sis now?"

"Yeah after we have a chat with the squad outside. Hopefully the food isn't 100 percent cold yet."

"Okay hope they aren't mad or anything. And knowing Rom she'll keep it warm in an oven." Ram said as she snuggled into my side leaning into me with her warm fur coat and hat.

"Well we will have to see won't we."

Ram nods looking at the other servants counting them on her fingers. "There are five of them? Unless one is hiding somewhere. Isn't it a small amount of guards for something so important?" She asks causing Valor to chuckle. "You'd be surprised what we can handle together. Also there is six of us just one of us is very shy."

"Yeah sometimes quality is better than quantity."

"Really? Does that apply to chest size as well. Is that why you like Blanc her chest may not be big but it's high quality?" Ram said earning looks from everyone present casing me to blush bright red. Thank god Zoey didn't hear that!

"Err. You can say that." I mutter.

"Soo your dating a loli I take it? Oh right boss we got the camp packed up Kira and Alexa wanted me to tell ya. Just need wait Marble to finish organizing her research notes and Spirit to come out of her hiding spot shouldn't be heard if I make an offering of star fruit." Bethany says as she walks up to us still in her armor.

"I already hear enough crap already and if you guys are in a hurry I can always make the shade out there do something." I know I sensed two of the squad to be a shade and engineer.

"If you mean a quicker way out that would be appreciated as these caverns tend to wind about and collapse at random and I don't think the kid would handle it as easily as the rest of us. Doesn't have the natural resilience we do. Also to answer your question we are in a bit of a hurry to leave before one of the big a holes show up." Valor told as she puts the disc into a pocket in her armor.

"Alright." I send a message to the squad for the Shade to get down here. A few moments later she shows up. "Do me a favor and drag out the one in hiding." She nods at me and goes up to a wall and half her arm dissipates into darkness going into it. After a few seconds she pulls back and space rips and tears crackling loudly part of reality distorts forcibly around the Shade's arm as a startled Stalker is pulled into view.

The Shade waves around the arm she grabbed the Stalker for a few seconds. "I hate that shit. Stings like a bitch."

The Stalker had the decency to look sheepish as she scratched the back of her cloaked head. "Sorry but I would have came out if you asked me to. It's not like I was seriously trying to hide away."

"Well if you were listening you should have known they were bout to leave." I say.

"She was likely about to come out but was finishing up reading the chapter that she was on. Spirit there is an avid reader hard to see her not reading a book when off duty. At least it's a productive hobby." Says another knight in the same armor Bethany was wearing I'm guessing Kira? I look over to the shade and see her tossing the book up and down.

"Good novel if I say so myself." She says. Now that I think about it I believe her name was Ellie or something along the lines.

The stalker looks over herself before looking back at the book. "Um can you um please give me back my book it took me decades to find that copy."

I holds it out but the book disappears in a shadow and Ellie brought her other hand out with the book and held it out. "Here you go."

The stalker gratefully takes the book back and puts it back in her inventory. "Thanks oh um my name is Spirit by the way. In case you um wanted to know by any chance."

"Name's Ellie." The Shade says twirling a knife and tossing it into different shadows causing it to appear in different places and she continued to grab it and twirl it like she's performing a trick.

"Cool trick Ellie I've never seen a shade in person before only read the stories." Spirit says as I can tell she's paying close attention to the trick like someone watching a magician perform. I soon get the idea to tease them both as I've been really slacking in that regard lately.

"Well not many of us like to stay in our physical forms after all." She says making one of her arms dissipate into darkness like a small cloud.

I couldn't help but smirk a bit at the opportunity. "So Ellie already aiming to touch her under her armor already. Can't wait to take her to bed or do you really want to see how one of the servants are in bed now that you found one you can see yourself dating. Haven't even taken her on one date and you already want to throw her on a bed and test out her kinds natural flexibility the fun way? Never knew you were that type Ellie." I hit the mark as I have her blushing bright red and stuttering trying to say something in her defense.

She just opened and closed her mouth a few times before bursting into a cloud of darkness and it scattered in every direction.

I laugh my ass off causing Spirit to look at me weird. Well I can say I'm soo going to ship them together easiest way would be to invite both of them as the guests of honor. That'll be fun also get some confused looks from Zoey to see what's going on.

I turn to look at Spirit and pat her shoulder. "Don't worry she wouldn't have done that if she didn't like you to some degree."

"Like me?" She asks confused and I can't tell if she's blushing or not.

I shake my head before giving her a soft smiles. "Don't worry about it too much just know all of you are invited to my wedding that's happening soon. Come on let's go so we can get everything sorted out."

I send a quick text to Blanc to tell her we're almost done. We go up to the entrance to see the engineer poking and prodding the barrier. Maybe she's rewriting it? I don't know how the hell they work.

She see's me and wave's. "Hey boss! Almost got this fixed to let our guys to go down too. Can't mess with all of it but it's a bit too well done for that but our guys will be able to check the stuff inside easily should be fun for them to go cave diving."

"Alright just watch out for abit of things." Couldn't she just break down the barrier for that.

"Yeah we will part of the reason I'm keeping it up to make sure any unwanted guests don't get out either and you know random dumbass's don't go stumbling in. And I guess that's a good thing considering your company. Which is unexpected but not an entirely unwelcome sight as long as they are of the um friendly variety. Name's Gear Crank if you need to know...Yes I know it's a terrible engineering pun as well oh well some girl will like it eventually." She says out loud trying to be as friendly as possible.

"When the hell did you get promoted?" I joke. I believe only sargents and up were suppose to come out into the squads.

"Got booted up when I came back from a solo mission when you know we came here. Had to repair some power relays that monsters kept bashing the power boxes. Wasn't too hard but the monsters were annoying." She tells us as she puts the finishing touches on the barrier.

"Pff only the dumb ass ones would want to be anywhere close to me." I say and I then realized that Ram was here and she's still mentally a child.

"Dumb ass's? You mean that insult Blanc throws around? And why would they be the only that want to be around you. I want to be around you so does that make me a dumbass?" Ram asked me her child mentality about to break if we say the wrong thing.

"Ah no you are not one. I'm only talking about monsters."

"Oh so monsters are dumbass's? Are these the people that work for that Omega guy you mention?" Ram asked somehow now sitting on my shoulders now?

"Ah yes Ellie and that one." I say pointing to Gear Crank. When the hell she thought that was a good name. I don't know.

At that moment Valor stepped forward visibly scaring Gear Crank with her appearance. "So your one of omega's troops? It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." She said hesitating before holding her hand out. Ellie then decided to come back as her shadow appeared and she appeared out of it like some of them damn vampires from their coffins.

Valor gentle shook it. "Sorry if I scared you or if you had unpleasant encounters with other's of my kind. And I'm guessing she does that a lot?"

"She likely came back because she missed Spirit and wanted to impress her again." Kira said as she nudged Spirit in the side.

I decide to go along with it. "Yeah she's come back to take Spirit back to her bedroom for some fun. Who would have thought Ellie picked the darkest room to hide what she does to girls at night."

She blushes and chooses to say nothing knowing it'll only embarrass her more.

"Well Ellie you and Spirit are going to be guests of honor at my wedding along with her friends. But I don't think there are enough seats. Oh well I'm sure you won't mind Spirit sitting on your lap. Also if they stay with us she's bunking with you." I know this is a bit cruel but it'll be hilarious and she knows that I have the rank to make sure this happens.

She sputters and points at me. She tries to form words but couldn't. After half a minute she calms down enough to say. "You wouldn't dare."

"Maybe I would maybe I wouldn't you'll just have to wait and find out. Even Zoey may get on board with how cute you two look together. And you know she is much more relentless and ruthless than I am. Pick your teasing carefully Ellie." I say with a smirk knowing that if I don't do it Zoey so will just because.

"I'd rather deal with you."

"Good then I'll be doing all of it. Be sure to be nice to your new roommate. I'm sure you two will be locking lips before the month is up. But for now where are the lillies? Our friends have a message for Omega." I say looking around for the little things knowing they are usually nearby.

One then pops out of a shadow and starts doing it's usual chittering.

Valor pats the lillie gently on the head. "Hello to you too. Hmm I think I got something you'd like." Valor then pulls out a shiny crystal out of a pouch even the slightest tilt into the sunlight causes to shine brightly she offers it to the Lily that happily accepts the offering to it. Valor must be experienced with Lilies to know exactly what they want and to be prepared ahead of time.

The Lilly grabs the objects and moves it around staring at it. It then chitters at Valor.

"Yeah took awhile to track down that moon tear but it's worth it knowing how much you lilies enjoy them. And yes that one is from the harvesting fields. And yeah I've dealt with you guys before think a I ran across you a few times. Never gets old how cute you all are." Valor told the Lily who nodded in approval. I just stare at her as even I could barely understand those things half the time.

Then again I never really tried to know what they are saying. Almost everything they say sounds alike. "So you want that Lilly to bring Omega a message or to bring Omega here?"

"Bring him here as it'll be easier that way. And I was planning on passing the seal off to him where it would be safer. Hardly anything get's past that guy. And like I said best to keep this between as few people as possible. Also be wary of the Yellow sign. It means he's around and it's dangerous for low tier beings and unstable ones. If you goddess so Zoey saw it she'd go negative form in seconds and from what Cu said you really don't want that to happen." Valor said looking at me and I shiver I don't even want to risk what she's saying to be true best to not chance it.

"Sounds like Omega. Also who is this Him? Is it that god?"

Valor nods with a sigh. "Yeah The king in Yellow also known as Lady Cu's jackass half brother his whole thing is horror and insanity. If he get's into someone's head they will start trying to recreate this sign he put in their heads. If someone were to look at it they'd go insane but if they are infected with Negative energy it will surge within them corrupting them almost completely. I heard you have a certain Elder CPU that is infected. If she were to glance or stare at it she'd be corrupted in seconds." Crap that is basically all of our's worst nightmares.

I frown. "That isn't good. She's insanely powerful and insane when she gets corrupt."

Valor sighs letting the Lily crawl up on to her shoulder "Yeah and the bastard is obsessed with waking up the idiot god up and starting shit. Lady Cu could shield Zoey's mind against the insanity but that requires summoning her and she gets cranky if we interrupt her naps. I'll need to get some sweets ready if we do summon her."

I then began feeling Ram play with my hair. "Hey Nyx who's Cu? Is she another goddess? And why does she sound so important? Is she cool? Is that omega guy cool! Do they do autographs!"

"Ah Cu isn't really a goddess. She's something special. Omega might but I doubt Cu does them."

"Something special? Like you? If I see them I'll ask regardless. Better to check then miss out!" Ram say now in high spirits. I think she has her fists in the air but can't really tell with her on my shoulders.

"I guess you can say that. So when you going to send out for Omega. Given if he shows up within the next half hour?" I ask Valor.

"Here soon just wanted to spend a few more moments with the lily here before that." She tells me before handing a letter to the Lily. "Now be good and I'll give you some other shiny stuff the next time I see you for a job well done maybe through in a sweet or two."

The lilly nods and jumps into a shadow and disappearing. "That thing's going to get attached to you now." I say to her. I've had one tail me for awhile after I gave it a few things.

Valor laughs rubbing the back of her helmet. "I don't mind. They are good company I'll just have to make sure I have enough shiny things for it then."

"You don't always have to give them things everytime you know."

"Really a jackal told me I did? So they lied to me? Huh going to give her a stern talk next time I see her." Valor said a bit annoyed at the end.

"What did you expect. Most Jackals have childlike personalities."

"I guess you're right about that. Didn't have a lot of experience dealing with Jackals but I knew giving them sweets is a good idea." Valor told me...Wait that's a bad idea those things go crazy with a sugar rush.

"Just don't give them much at a time. Their sugar rush is nothing to joke about."

"Yeah got yelled at by a Succubus for giving that one a small mountain's worth of sweets." Yeah no shit she got yelled at for that. That's just asking for trouble.

"Yeah you were just going to let a Jackal have enough sweets to let it have a sugar rush for maybe a week. And that isn't a good thing."

"Your talking as if that didn't happen the Succubus came by only ten minutes after all the sweets were eaten. Good news we got a lot of energy from that bad news several building and other servants were singed or had electrical burns." Valor says causing me to facepalm.

"It could've been way worse." I tell her from personal experience.

"Yeah I guess so. Luckily everyone was wearing their armor. Speaking of armor it's getting a bit stuff. I think we can unequip them for as we are among friends right now." Valor said as she unequipped her armor revealing a well kept royal guards uniform since it looks regal and militant showing prestige. She had light tan skin but what drew my was her eyes they were glow platinum with the glow flickering like a flame. Her hair was the same color as her eyes. I could see her build but I figure it's athletic like the rest.

I look over to see Spirit is quite the looker having ghostly pale skin and hair. Well her hair was pure white same with her pupil less eyes. She had lean athletic build if I had to guess I'd say she got it mostly from swimming. The fact most of her cloths hug her body except for that trench coat of hers. This my first time seeing servants up close and it is a bit jarring well for me but I catch Ellie staring head over heels at Spirit seems she likes what she sees.

"So the pale beauty is catching your eye Ellie? You look like a deer in headlights. Or are you undressing her with your eyes." I say in a teasing tone getting Ellie to jump.

"I was doing no such thing." She says trying her best to not look embarrassed.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that. You were soo checking her out from head to toe. I think your going to enjoy having her as roommate maybe your going to spoon with her while she sleeps." I say pushing her a bit more catching her glancing back at Spirit every now and then.

"Your teasing is almost as bad as Zoey's." She grumbles.

I smirk at that. "I'll take that as a compliment. But hey Zoey would have ordered your to french kiss her just to mess with you. Wonder when Omega is going to get here? You looking forward to seeing him you two?" I ask Gear Crank and Ellie.

They give me curt nods. "It has been awhile." Ellie says.

"Yeah it has. Been forever since we've even seen our home dimension. Let's just hope we caught him in a good mood." Because if he's in a bad mood this is going to suck.

"Well I'm not in a great mood but I'm not in a bad one if that helps." I turn and see him standing there. How the hell did I not sense him.

"Wow your so COOL! Can I have your autograph!?" Ram asks excitedly from atop my shoulders causing Omega to give me a look.

"She's not my daughter just my soon to be sister in law and yes that helps." I tell him and I hope he doesn't know Ram and then wonder if I'm marrying Blanc.

"It has been quite awhile since someone asked for an autograph. Also the Blanc as in the Loween CPU correct?"

I hung my head in defeat. "Yeah the Loli goddess. And I've received no end of teasing for it. Especially form Zoey."

"I bet. You have anything I could sign little one?"

Ram smiles and pulls out a poster of me and Blanc in a romantic embrace from her inventor much to my embarrassment. "I have this You can autograph the back if you want." If Zoey ever saw or found out about the posters she'd be relentless in her teasing and post them everywhere...Same goes for the book.

He grabbed it and flipped it to it's back. "Anything specific you want me to put?"

"Hmm That's a tough one hmm maybe For my favorite two child goddesses Ram and Scrappy." Ram says likely to show off to Scrappy at some point. Omega gives me a look not having heard of Scrappy before.

"She's one of Zoey's new daughters with her being the one Zoey had with this dimensions Noire. The other she had with this dimension's Vert as well. Think her name was Violet." I say clarifying things up.

"Ah." Was all he said as he scribbled on the back of the poster with his finger and the letters was forming themselves. At the end he pokes the bottom right corner and his symbol appeared. "Here ya go."

Ram squeals after she takes the poster back and puts it in her inventory. "Best day ever! Well except for what happened last night." Ram then looked down with a shiver.

"Yeah Katarina sorta got Ram and her sister drunk before raping the both of them." I tell him causing him to groan in annoyance.

"Fucking wonderful. The hell was going through that kid's head?"

"Don't know but she's always been a sucker for cute things and the twins are about the cutest thing around guess they broke her self control but she should have been able to handle it. For more details you'd have to ask Sam since she knows more and is the one in charge right now given Zoey is out due to having a void angel." I say mildly annoyed as well.

"I don't know if the Void angles were a fuck up on my end or Lia's."

"Given how you like to mess with other races I'd say you but they have Lia's unique flair. I guess it could be a mix of both. Will be the first time I see one myself. Kid's going to be pretty strong given Zoey is an elder CPU." I say given that there are still a small amount of them..Well that we know of given how they spawn in an odd way.

"True and there aren't that many CPUs that are affected by negative energy."

"Or around high negative energy beings. And it tasks a decent concentration of Negative energy to make them the other way. Makes them a rare sight to behold. Especially a new one. Anyway's we got some of Cu's soldiers over here. Apparently Emma or old Samantha didn't want you knowing about something. Something about a god that will blow apart dimensions if woken up. Valor over here can tell you more." I say while pointing to Valor deciding to get to the point.

"Sounds like Emma alright. And a being that can blow dimensions up eh. Sounds wonderful."

"It doesn't blow up the dimensions so much as erases them from existence. Cu said several Primordials tried restoring the dimension last time the blind idiot god awoke but failed. Only defeating or putting it back to sleep will restore them. Cu with a few other beings managed to beat it but she was the only survivor of that fight being found by her servants in a coma. I have a part of the seal on me. I was going to hand it off to you as you can keep it safe than we ever could hope to. It will make it harder for stupid people to wake the idiot god that way." Valor says placing her hand over where she's keeping the disc.

"Very very true. So why can't I lock up the god himself hmm? I know that jackass Silver and I could do something about it."

"Because he is formless spanning most of the dimensions according to Cu making it difficult to contain. Though parts of it exist as CPU's mostly notably the CPU's with their names starting with Nep each of them bares a fragment of it. Partially since they were it's original vessels. Sorta why every Neptune acts like a childish idiot yet insanely strong by normal standards for CPU's. Still haven't found the prime versions yet. Which is a big thing Cu is trying to do. As they've been missing since she's been in a coma." Valor says to Omega getting his and mine attention.

Every Neptune and Nepgear or CPU with their name starting with nep has a fraction of a great old one within them? That's very dangerous though I am morbidly curious to see what would happen if we woke it up within the one here?

"Well Cu should know that I am one of the biggest information gatherers. It wouldn't be too hard to track somethings down."

"She knows. We get shadow visitors every month or so there. Most are decent worst we had was a few picking on the abominations. But she promised Emma she wouldn't tell you directly just not indirectly which is why I'm telling you this now. Argh I'm so not looking forward to when the king in yellow shows up around here he's extremely annoying to deal with." Valor says with a groan at the end and yeah I dislike dealing with Great old ones too but it sounds like he's a special case of annoyance.

"I bet he is. His kind are hard to deal with sometimes but messing with Cu is fun."

I laugh to myself remembering a few times I've witnessed him messing with Cu or the aftermath. "Yeah well you are one of the few that can mess with her. I would say your like an older brother to her but she's one of the oldest beings around so I'd say more like a mischievous younger brother. Still remember my sister pissing Cu off and then she started a fight with her. Most embarrassing moment of Alex's life from what I remember." Yeah that was a good time snapped Alex's clothes out of existence left her streaking back to her room.

"Well can't help my age any here. Anyways I do have to go soon. I have a lot of people to bitch at for awhile."

"Yeah was good to see you. Don't worry me and Ram will take care of things on this end." I say reaching up and getting a hi five from Ram.

"Sounds good. Anyways nice meeting you all." He says disappearing.

Ellie nods having grabbed Spirit's hand unconsciously. "Yeah it was nice to see him again. Huh? I wonder why my hand feels so warm?"

She looks down and instantly blushed. She jumps back. "I-I'm sorry."

Spirit looks down and flexes her hand. "Huh? This feels weird. Is this like one of those romantic encounters I readed about in novels? Weird. But I guess it's okay."

Come again? Has she not ever felt like that? "You see. Ellie she likes it too." I say getting back from it.

Ellie blushes a darker shade of red and looks away. "Shut up. It's embarrassing. It's not like we know each other at a dating level yet Nyx!"

Bethany walks up to me. I notice the most defining traits about her was a scar stretching from the left corner of her lips all the way up to her ear with another going diagonally over her nose. She had dark blue hair and light skin. She then leans close to me and whispers. "Yeah Spirit is sorta a hard core shut in. So some normal stuff is beyond her. She's also what we call a rescue."

"Ah." I whisper back. "Anyways Ram and I are going to get going before Blanc shows up and drags us back." I say raising my voice so everyone could hear.

"Got it. We'll be hanging around town do some guild quests and hit a bar for drinks. Shouldn't be too hard. Given you know about Cu you already know one way to get ahold of us but I'll give you my personal number an easier route. Call me if anything comes up." Valor tells me before handing me a slip of paper.

"Alright. Just warning you Omega might have a Shadow stay by you guys."

"Yeah we know. We generally don't mind them as long as they don't mess with us. Well be seeing you around and don't worry we'll make sure Spirit comes to the wedding can't have the new couple missing their first date." Valor says as the rest walk ahead of her.

"Zoey is going to have so much fun with this."

Valor shrugs as she began following the rest. "Hopefully in a good way. Will be good to introduce myself to her. I doubt she's old enough to know of Cu or encounter one of the great old ones. Well till next time Nyx. May the pathways be of safe travel for you Nyx." Valor says as she walks away an old servants saying. Thinks it's supposed to be for travels and goodbyes.

"Let's get going Ram want me to run it?"

Ram nods as she plays with my hair. "I'm on your shoulders. Plus we'll be getting there faster than normal."

I hold onto her legs and start jogging in a fast pace. "Well you asked for it."

Ram giggles as I ran us back to the basilicom thankfully it wasn't too far away. As we got closer I could see Blanc walk outside in her normal winter clothing followed by Rom. She looked a bit surprised as she walked out. "Oh didn't expect you back so soon. I was about to head out on some errands."

"Well we got done a little earlier than planned." I say coming to a stop by her.

"Well you two can join us and get something for Ram to eat along the way. You we could count this as a date of sorts if you want." Blanc said blushing a bit as she messed with her gloves.

I go over and wrap my arms around her shoulder. "Why not eh."

I hear Ram giggling from my shoulders. "Nyx and Blanc sitting in a tre g! You two are going to be kissing a lot!"

"I can't deny that can I." I say teasing Blanc more.

Blanc blushed more a dark red dusting her cheek. "RAM! ME AND NYX HAVE ONLY DONE IT A COUPLE TIMES!"

I lean down and peck her on the cheek. "Well we are going to do more of it in the future."

The blush on Blanc's cheeks darkened. "I-I sure. Well be doing a lot of it during our wedding night and honeymoon." I then felt Blanc grab my hand looking away shyly.

"You bet. So which errands are you doing?"

"Checking on the guild, maybe some monster clearing. We'll also be checking in with a geological research station near the Spire. After that checking this weird tar pit some farmers found in a cave. Then having a chat with Mages and checking the magic school. And then we're buying take out and heading home." She said like it was a normal day as that's quite a lot of stuff to do in one day. Zoey would hate being that busy.

"Got it let's get going then."

Blanc nods as we head out with Ram still on my shoulders. After an hour and getting something for Ram to eat we reach guildtown were Lowee's guildhall was located it was a pretty well decorated looking a bit like a medieval fortress or tavern hard to tell as it's a mix between them. As we get in we see I think her name was IF talking to someone at the counter.

"I see that is odd I've been around Gamindustry long enough and I've never encountered a monster like that. This is troubling." IF said mostly musing to herself. I wonder what they could have encountered that they haven't seen before?

"So what monster ya talking bout?" I ask

IF turns to look at me and Blanc. "Some monster that looks like a freakish corpse. Goes down easily enough but still worrying as it is unlike any zombie we've encountered before as these look more graphic and terrify while the rest have been more like something you'd see in a video game if that makes any sense."

"A ghoul?" I ask. I wonder what type it is.

"Maybe at least probably a type of ghoul. Read some can look almost exactly like humans though. These looked more deformed than any ghoul I encountered before with longer limbs. I could barely look at them my nerves were seizing up in fear. I think it messes with your head to a degree. Couldn't see one but it hit me hard enough I needed stitches but for some reason I can still feel it and that is somewhat disturbing for me." IF said with a shiver. This sounds like it could be something from one of the great old ones. I'd have to give Valor a call to be sure but if it's effecting IF this much I hate to see what it'd do to someone that scares more easily.

I think it's a type five Ghoul. I don't remember much about them though. "I'll look into when I can." I tell her.

"Yeah thanks. Some guild agents are doing what they can to slow them but more and more go missing. Trying to find them. I doubt it's the type three's we've been living peacefully with them for a long time after Planeptune was able to make some medication for them to be able to eat normal food while retaining there ghoul powers. Took a couple years for that to be achieved though." IF tells us and it comes as a bit of a surprise to me they managed to resolve that issue in a peaceful way as most tend to just eradicate or try to wipe them out as parasites.

"I guess that's one of the good ways to do it. I'm surprised they are in this type of dimension."

Blanc blinks at me in confusion. "Why would you say that? Is it that odd?"

"Yes. The type 3 and the humans try to destroy the fuck out of each other."

"Yeah can't say I didn't hear of that happening before but Neptune just came in and kicked both sides asses to force them to stop. She didn't want to see her people killing each other. But that was a decade or so ago. Since then half breeds like me have become more of a common sight. Didn't stop my mother from trying to kill me when she found out I was a half breed." IF said with a sigh. Well I guess that's one way to solve it.

"Yeah most people still have that kind of views. It's never really a good thing."

"Yeah it doesn't. Haven't really told anyone other than the goddesses and the guild really about this. So please keep this secret." IF says sweating I can see why this would be stressful for her given Rom and Ram likely have loose lips.

"Oh that's fine. Abit of our men aren't exactly human, myself included, and we are keeping tight lips on it."

"Yeah some of us can tell you aren't exactly normal but I won't tell anyone about it. Anyways I have somewhere to get going to now. So I'll get out of your hair see you all later." IF says as she goes to leave.

"See ya later."

"We should be going too still need to head to the research station to see if they found any useful data." Blanc says as she pulls gently on my arm for us to leave.

"Alright. So what are they researching?"

"Geological research and the Spire an oddly formed landmark. Lowee is the coldest nation for a reason well we suspect at least. Just the scientist there is a bit odd." Blanc tells me suppressing a groan at the end.

"I doubt they're as weird as the ones I've seen before. And heck Katarina has enough power to freeze all your nations into an ice age."

"Yeah hopefully that doesn't happen at least we've been researching ways to survive an event like that. Luckily the station is not far from here and close to our other destinations." Blanc says as she leans on me.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen. From her at least." I tell her to let her know it wouldn't happen.

"That's comforting at least. This is going to be a long walk unless you don't mind me carrying you as we fly." Blanc said getting ready to transform from what I can tell. That would make getting around a lot faster.

"That's fine. Just warning you. I weigh a little more than I look."

Blanc transforms and picks me up. "Yeah you aren't kidding but not the heaviest thing I had to lift. Come on Rom and Ram we are flying over." The twins nod and transform as well.

"I'd cause mass panic if I transformed."

"Yeah since your a big ass dragon. Shouldn't be long till we reach the place you okay with someone getting into your face asking questions?" Blanc asks me likely making sure I won't be offended by the research staff.

"I've ran into plenty of people like that. Don't worry."

"That's good because we are here." I look and see a sort of outpost with a bunch of large scientific instruments on the outside of it. Looked like a cozy place to curl up on a couch and sleep.

"Cozy place." I comment.

"Yeah we wanted to make is cozy since it usually gets pretty cold out here sometimes." Blanc tells me as we land at the entrance of the building which looked more like an air lock of sorts.

"Makes sense." I say.

Blanc nods as she types something on a keypad near the door which soon hopes with a hiss of pressurized air as it decompresses before opening. Blanc then looks at us. "Well don't stand around there let's head in and warm up."

"Pff. Even if it's scorching hot or sub zero temperatures. It doesn't bother me much." I said walking in after her.

Soon after we get inside I immediately have to someone in my face. A woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. "HelloIdidn' 'syourfavoritecolor?Hotcocoorcoffee?What'syourname?Areyouwiththatnewnationfunnymysenorsopickedupareallystrongsignaturewasthatyou?" I was not prepared for this…

"Ahhhh. Yes. Favorite color. I'd have to say purple, I'd like hot coco, my name is Nyx, and most likely."

"Wow your the first one that could keep up with me hyped up. Name's Hyper don't know why my parents named me that but nice to meet you Nyx my favorite color is ice blue so at least half of your favorite color. I'll take that as a maybe. Just make yourself at home and I'll get you all some hot coco." She before running off down a hall before I can get another word in.

"Yeah she's eccentric but one of are brightest minds. She lives here alone since she's a type 3 ghoul..I do pay her extra for being here." Blanc says and I swear I here a sweat drop in her reserved tone.

"I deal with so many Jackals that have that personality. Also that's surprising. Most of those types don't have that kind of personality."

"Yeah I hear she's a rare breed. Though I don't really know much about Ghouls I'd ask Neptune about that she's is their chosen goddess after all. No matter where they go they pray to her everyday. Also what are Jackals?" Blanc asks me questioningly as I forgot she wouldn't know about them.

"They're like Katarina but more childish, hyper, and have control over electricity instead of snow and ice. I can bring one by if you want to see one."

"Sure why not Rom and Ram could use a happy buzzer as a playmate." Blanc says as Hyper comes back with are drinks.

"Here you all go. Coffee for Blanc. Hot coco for Rom and Ram also for you Nyx. So three drinks for guests. Been awhile since I had visitors here. So you came for research data Blanc. I can tell you not much of not as changed except for some offshore tremors and a spike in the unusual energy spectrum quite similar to the one Nyx here gives off." Hyper says as she takes a bite of a sandwich she brought with her.

"Well there are a lot of powerful people in my nation." I say but I don't know if that's the reason for it.

(Going to do one entry and retire if u don't mind) (K send me a pm if your on otherwise I'd be on steam)

"Rrrright it's coming from below or nearby your nation. So let me ask you. Are you the only one of your kind in your nation? Because if not it's not one of your nation. And what my gut tells me it's not happy about being woken up." Hyper says her tone shifting to being dead serious.

"You have to be more specific than that. If you mean shadow, then no there are others. Now if you mean my specific kind then yes I am only known one there."

"Yes I mean your kind in specific. So you sure your the only one from your nation. Must mean that one of your kind here is waking up. Will your people handle the damage control in the way you didn't when you wrecked something near a town I'm sure I have a few pictures of your dragon form lying around as I had to look into for a college." Hyper say as she rummages through a neatly kept desk.

"Well if one of my kind was here and you guys didn't know about it then they'll be very old and about the damage control. It's depending on where he/she is sleeping. Like if they are sleeping under a mountain I think damage would be minimal but it'll be a problem if they are sleeping under a town."

"Well they aren't under a town directly more like in the coast of a coastal town with part of it under part of the town. It waking up has caused some older buildings of the town to collapse so far it's been mostly ones converted into orphanages or preschools. Nothing the town's mayor has deemed majorly important. I can bring up the damage reports if you want." Hyper tells me with a shrug. I flinch as I hear that as that means the primarily kids.

"That'll be great." That wasn't good that the mayor doesn't care about the children. We can always just take them to our nation. I'll contact Sam at least to bring the orphans to our nation.

"Yeah sucks it's a corporate owned island which is hard for us to deal with since we have no political authority in the area. We'd love to get involved but politically it's almost impossible to make a military advance do to the political pressure they'd leverage if we made a move because they are an independent group. Basically playing the I'm a victim card. Other then the tourist trap stops the other places are worse than slums by most standards they have almost unlivable conditions. Average life expectancy for those kids at most is about thirteen for the smart ones." Blanc says with a grimace. Yeah even are nation would be haven for them by the sound of it.

Hmm. I snap my fingers. "That's where we can step in. We aren't yet involved with your politics and even then Zoey wouldn't give two shits when she hears about this."

"That's good would you mind if I give her the CEO's office and home address so she can have a talk with them? I'm sure she'd love to have a talk with that fat ass and his quote on quote charitable orphanages. Yeah the bastard advertises those hell holes as slices of heaven. Making trillions of credits in exchange for sending kids to almost literal hell only reason the bastard isn't dead is because they are controlling all media cover on the island so it's almost always fabricated advertisement. But heck some wouldn't care as decent portion are ghouls." Blanc looks very annoyed while the twins look uncomfortable. Yeah Sam and Zoey would love to have a talk with them..Though Zoey would beat the person to death.

"Welll. Talking really isn't Zoey's strong point. That's all Sam's part. Zoey would most likely just tell them to fuck off and take the children."

Blanc nods and takes out a notebook and writes something down before handing it to me. "Upper address is the CEO's address and the location is area where the kids are usually kept. Now if there is nothing else Hyper we must be going I'll try to send you some guests more often. I do know you get lonely out here all by yourself."

"Thanks." I say putting it in my pocket. I'll send it to Sam. She'll most likely have a few teams go and get the kids.

"Well be seeing you all. It was nice having company while it lasted." Hyper says looking a bit sad. I look at Blanc wondering how long Hyper has been here all by herself.

"Yeah she's been out here alone since she was nine. And it's been roughly a bit over a decade. I'm surprised she hasn't gone completely sircrazy yet." Blanc says as we all go to leave. I know some people prefer this type of isolation but Hyper seems more of a person that needs to interact with people or they'd go crazy from loneliness. Might send a few scientist here on vacation to keep her company if it comes down to it.

"I can send a person or two here if you want." I bring up the offer.

"Sure Hyper would love the company as most are freaked out by her quickly or her insane talking speed." Blanc says agreeing to the offer.

Meanwhile Hyper cheers "Yay! I have another chance to make friends!"

"I can send over a Leopard, someone like Katarina." I'll just send in a request form back to my home dimension. It'll most likely be accepted.

"So someone that can stand the cold and keep up with her. Sounds good. Let's just hope Hyper doesn't become a Lolicon given she's so lonely and any companionship would be welcome to her." Blanc says accusing Hyper of potentially becoming a lolicon..Which is rich given she is a loli.

"Awwww. So doing the same thing I did." I joke. I know I'm going to get hell for this later.

Blanc rolls her eyes as she pulls me out the airlock with the twins following. "Yeah yeah just know our wedding is going televised now for that comment. I'll be sure to let Sam set up cameras or recordings to show your nation as well. I'm sure they'd just love to see you on TV and you know Zoey would tease you relentlessly for kissing a Loli on TV."

Ram giggles. "Big sis is really protective of her friends Nyx. Now everyone will be able to see your wedding."

I groan. "Knew I shouldn't have said anything." I grumbled.

Rom smiles at me as we began walking off. "Sis says sometimes it's better to keep your mouth shut but at least you'll be able to look back on this memory forever." And so will everyone else. What's next on the list today?

"That has it's good and bad points."

Blanc nods before addressing me as she looks up. "Yeah which is why I'm giving Zoey a tape if she wants one. Anyways we are checking out a weird tar pit along the way to the magic school. Hey Nyx what kind of schooling did you have?"

"It would of had to be mainly just normal schooling except some of the classes was for my specific race. Why?" As we kept on walking.

"I was curious since everyone one of the CPU's and candidates have had different schooling experience. Ram and Rom have primarily been primarily privately tutored. That and we are going to go to a school of sorts later which you should know there are a lot of places to get lost in especially one made by mages. I still have nightmares about almost stumbling into the tentacle room or at least that's what I think it was." Blanc says finishing with a shiver.

"Tentacle room eh. You usually find those in dungeons."

"Yeah the section was in a part that they use for a couple things mostly storage and detention. I was going to get a crystal powder and they hadn't labeled everything at that point. That castle the school is in is really old. And now they are reporting some strange chains clinking in the halls now. No one is brave enough to check it out. Still the pit is on the way so we might as well check it out first. I'm counting on you to help keep an eye on the twins knowing how they love to get in trouble." Blanc points to the twins poking something near a light grey tar like pit who knows what the heck that stuff could be. Best to get them away from it.

"That is true but what did you think. They are children."

"True but at least they are older children let's make sure they don't fall in at least. We'll need take some samples of this stuff." Blanc says taking out some bottles from her inventory.

Then Ram let out a scream. "EEK! THERE'S A BODY! MISS NYX DEAL WITH IT!" She said as she jumped back as Rom pulled a small child's body out of tar pit. The child.. I'll be honest she was completely naked except for the tar covering parts of her body. I don't want to think about who could have done this to the poor girl.

"Damn this isn't good. I'll have a team pick her up. I believe our equipment is better than your guy's on knowing what exactly killed her."

Rom place two fingers on the girls neck in the way you would if you were checking for a pulse. "Huh she isn't dead yet? Miss Nyx can someone be dead and have a heartbeat?"

"Humans no." I say rushing up.

When I got to the girl I began checking her more thoroughly. She was cold like someone who's been out in this weather naked would be. Then I began pressing on her belly checking for any pain responses and to see how tense her muscles were which as it turned out there pretty relaxed meaning she was likely not dead for long. I move up to her eyes taking out a flashlight before I opened them. They had an almost ethereal glow to them with the pupils being brighter then the surrounding iris. I shined a light in them and the pupils didn't react. And well I had one last thing to check.

I opened her mouth checking her teeth with most seeming normal before I place my lips against hers and give her mouth to mouth getting the girl to cough making me pull back as she coughs up some kind of black sludge. Her eyes blink after she's done coughing out the stuff. She looks right up at me with curious eyes. "Mother?" She speaks with a slight slur in her voice.

"Do you remember your name?" I don't know if she has had any head trauma or not.

"I-I don't know.. Do you remember my name mother?" She asks me thinking I'm her mom...Yeah diffinet head trauma if she's that confused.

"Uhh. I'll just call you Susie for now." I tell her. "I might have to call a team in here." I say looking at Blanc.

"Yeah they shouldn't have a problem out here but if they run into trouble have them call me I'll get things straightened out or have someone straighten it out. Hyper is always nearby. Still we can't have her, you know walking around naked. I know I have some robes that should fit her if we tighten them enough. Now what else." Blanc says as she's scrolling through her inventory for stuff to put on the kid who is now cuddling up to me.

"Don't worry the team already has a special set of clothes they'll use on her after they examine her. They automatically adjust to the person." The only test they'll run is to see if her health is decent enough not to be hospitalized.

Blanc nods and takes out what looks like a large blanket as well as the set of robes and wraps it around Susie before helping her into the robes. "Got it but she'll need something to keep her warm and decent for now. So we waiting here for them to get here or are we going to meet them at the magic school?"

"True. I guess we can go to the school. They can always just come over here later to survey the place."

"Yeah my scientists a few excluded are mostly civilians. Hate for them to run into something aggressive here. Well let's get going to the school then just about finished dressing your kid up. Just so you know we may have to fight whatever is messing with the students if it's aggressive." Blanc said as she finished dressing up Susie who was still snuggling up to me.

"True. How much further is it from here?"

"About few minutes if we use a personal portal generator. If we were to walk about an hour using the tunnels." Blanc tells me while fishing out a small device from her inventory.

"Alright. Let's use it. It'll take a team to get there in about 30 minutes after us." I do need to send them the coordinates after all.

Blanc types on the device before a portal opens in front of us. "That's okay we should take more than that amount of time till we are done there. A senior student named Mages will be helping us out since she knows the layout the best."

"Alright." I say standing up holding the child. I waited for them to go through before I did.

When I did I got an intense sense of vertigo making me almost fall on my face..I hate portals sometimes. When I get my bearings back I take a look around and see I'm in what looks to be a renovated medieval castle looks a lot more modern with a clear coat on the masonry. Lots of lamps and glowstone light up the area. Gives a classic wizard school vibe. For a second I think I've wandered into Hogwarts till I remember we aren't in that dimension.

"So how big is this building or school area?" I ask while I tell command to send a team in to my location.

"Oh this place used to be a fortress city back in old Lowee times. Has a bunch of defenses if the need for them should arise. Last I checked it was about 7 acres for the school area outside of the main structure which itself is massive about few acres base level and its a few dozen miles tall. That's not counting the lower levels." Blanc tells me as she already has her hammer out with a blue haired student near us.

"Ah. Impressive." Still small to what I was used to then again. Even most of the buildings in Zoey's nation was smaller than I'm used to.

"Thanks. Now Mages here just got started telling me what we are dealing with. From the sounds of it it's some kind of vengeful spirit though most of them say it looks like the freaking Grim Reaper." Blanc tells me as the twins are looking at a suit of armor.

"Deal I'll just crush it."

"That's one of the many things we've tried. We tried crushing it but it walked through the stuff. Basically almost everything we through at it just phases through it as if it was a specter or spirit." Said the blue hair woman before we hear chains clinking nearby. "Shit it's coming!"

"Well I do have a few tricks up my sleeve. I know I'll be able to grab the bastard."

Soon we feel a chill enter the area as a black cloaked individual hovering towards us. Before moving to Rom and Ram before sending chains that grabbed the two and pulled them closer. It then spoke in a low monotone voice from behind a mask. "You two will do."

I quickly hand the kid I was holding to Blanc and I then shot forward and grabbed the thing by the neck. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Taking them to the deepest pits of despair. All must suffer as the dead have. Those who cruelty hasn't touched or have been damaged must suffer. I remember you well Nyx Dusk. You are the one who sent me to die to attempt expose a traitor but it was all pointless as shit hit the fan soon after. You are just as guilty as the rest. The dead never forget especially when they are denied their peace." The figure said before a chain wrapped around my waist and yanked me back while I was processing what they just said.

I can't shake the feeling I'm dealing with one of those bastards creations that enslaves the dead. Those always made me sick. Those assholes aside from Cu have no respect for the dead using them as another resource for their sick games.

"You take those girls and I will make sure Omega gets his hands on you."

"And why would that matter I'm already dead. All that matters is serving the king in yellow." The being said as it tilted it's head to the side.

"She's not going to actually hear you. She's under Hastur's complete control her fromerself is asleep buried deep down. No matter she's not beyond saving. Just let me handle her." I almost jump when I hear Cu speak in her older form.

She walks past me and pokes the being's mask. "Sleep." She commanded before the being collapsed to the ground from their place in the air. "Now Nyx there are a few other reasons I came here just in case you were wondering."

"And what are those?"

"Mostly just sightseeing, checking on the squad I sent here. Other than that the rest involves speaking to Zoey herself and her youngest pissing off Fate big time. Now would you like to see what's under the mask?" Cu says as she kneels down to grab the mask of the being.

"Sure why not. And you do know Zoey is currently under right now right?"

"I do know that. But she'll be up soon. But she'll be thanking me after this. After all this is one of her dead daughters." Cu removed the mask revealing one the very first Elites.. One that died in my arms trying to tell me who the traitor was.

"How did they get her body?" I ask in with both anger and confusion in my voice.

"Simple they robbed her grave and stole her body and put the ground back just the way it was. That's the simple way to do it and the way they did. Another is take the soul before it reaches it's destination robbing the being of it's piece. But they can be purified into Revenants. Have a Saint waiting outside to help purify her from that shit they did her soul." Cu says with disgust. I almost forget aside from how she sometimes acts she's very different from the other Great old ones.

"I'd be grateful on that. Thank you."

Cu picks up Zoey's kid up I think her name was Kateline or Kate for short. "Sure your welcome. I'll take her outside and give her back once were done with her. Also your squad is outside as well just so you know."

"They must've been on standby to be here this damn quickly." I say. I motioned to Blanc it's alright.

Cu only nods as she exits the building with Kate's body. Blanc gives me a weird look. "Okay who the hell was she!"

"An old aquantis."

"You have some damn crazy aquantisess. I felt my skin crawl when she walked past me." Blanc says with a shiver while Ram ran up to me.

"Miss Nyx was that Cu! She was so cool!" Ram says enthusiastically looking at me with almost stars in her eyes.

"Yes that was Cu but yeah she's wary of Omega. The second main shadow. I work under Lia."

"Oh that tough guy? I can see why he's super strong. But you work for a girl? So some work for a boy and other's for a girl?" Ram asks innocent to how wrong that could sound.

"It's not about the gender Ram. It's about their qualities." I say to try to clear the misunderstanding.

Ram blinks at me before looking like she's thinking. "Like how those servant people were different and those two shadows people were different?"

"Yep. That sums it up."

"Alright if you two are done talking can we head outside so Susie can get her check up and we'll be done for the day." Blanc says a tad bit annoyed.

"Alright lets go then." I say walking up to her and wrapping an arm around her.

Blanc smiles as we all walk out. Soon we get outside to see one of the squads on standby here waiting patiently and luckily enough it's the one with a Librarian in it so she'll make this a lot faster. Though most of the squad gives Cu and the angelic looking Saint wide berth staying good ways away from them as they purify Kate with Cu chanting something in old tongue not sure what she is saying at all since it's something that isn't meant to entirely be understood.

Well that Librarian might know. Due to her memory. Heh she must be one of the younger ones. Most of us older shadows almost stopped giving a shit around powerful people. "Thank you again." I say to Cu.

Cu looks towards me and nods as she keeps chanting. The Saint some kind of angelic looking being looks at me before speaking. "We are almost done purifying her. She has a strong soul so the grasp on her is rather weak."

"Um boss what did you need us for?" The Librarian asked shaking a bit looking at Cu fearfully but calms down when she looks at the saint given they are meant to be calming for some reason.

"I needed you guys to check this girl's health. I believe it should've been in the request." I say motioning to the girl in Blanc's arms.

"R-right it'll just take a few moments." The Librarian said as she walked up to Blanc and the girl in her arms before examining her.

"Alright tell me when you're done."

"Got it." She said as she commenced her examination and gave the kind a few physicals before I hear a scream. I turn to see Kate has bolted upright in panic looking around confused and scared. That is to be expected since she was and maybe still to an extent is dead.

I point to another member. "Look after her for now."

They nod before heading over to her. Doubt they know who she is..That would create problems if they did. Not everyday you see someone brought back to life.

Soon the Librarian calls out to me. "I'm done examining her Boss would you like me to give you the results?"

"Yes."

"Well she's basically a mystery to me she's not human from what I can tell. She's in perfect health so nothing wrong their. But she has some abnormalities. I think she's one of those servants beings the um you know her kind has. But I can't tell which one she is as she doesn't match up exactly with any of the ones I know of. Only test left is to see what her blood color is." The librarian said as she took out a needle to draw some blood.

I look over to Cu who growled a bit at the small mention of her kind as she doesn't like being throwing in with other Great old ones. But if the kid is a servant she'd know more about them.

"Alright. While she is what she is. Please don't throw them together." I say motioning to Cu.

"Err right sorry." She says sweating over the fact she may have pissed off Cu.

Cu walks past her as she examines Susie but first glares at the Librarian for a moment. "Do it again and you'll be having nightmares for a few days. Now lets see hmm Yeah I know what she is. One of my newer experiments on creating new servants. She's definitely a wanderer and by the looks of it she's already imprinted on you Nyx."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she's effectively your kid now. She'll won't accept anything else as truth. To her you've always been her mother. First women the servant sees that isn't a great old one they'll imprint on if they reciprocate it. Your in for an very interesting experience. Given how wanderers are. I'll tell you this they can move faster than light among other things. Pretty much one of my most unpredictable or controllable creations." Cu says with a smile patting Susie on her head.

"You sound just like Omega in that regard. This means I have to have a few lillies close by then." I groan.

"I'll take that as a compliment. But yeah you will. Also try not to bring her near unstable magic or where realities binding weak or she'll randomly teleport. I'll give you a document on what I have on them so far. But for now I have other things to attend to till tomorrow. Also be wary of fate she will try to murder Scrappy for the slight against her." Cu says as she walks over to the Saint getting ready to leave.

Well this was unexpected. "Alright. Talk to you later then."

Cu was wave at me before snapping her fingers and teleporting them away. Now all that's left is to talk to Kate. The war may be over but I still need to talk to here get her reacquainted with the times.

I walk up to her and crouch. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I-I remember trying to tell you something as you held me. My vision was going black I could hardly speak with how injured I was then nothing but darkness and freezing cold enveloping my body." Kate says shaking as she recalled the events. I wonder if she still remembers who that traitor was.

"Do you remember who the traitor was?"

"You mean is. She is one of our top officers. She's the one that killed me and was responsible for turning Lady Zoey's family. Damn bitch is good at covering her tracks." Kate says with a small growl.

"That doesn't help. I need a name." I tell her.

Kate looks a bit scared. "It looked like Katarina just I guess you could say if she was older. I'm not sure if she has a twin or if a shadow could copy someone but they fought just like her. Which is why you found me half dead in that ditch. They had to be one of our people because they knew were practically all the recording devices were hidden except one of the audio recorders. I was already losing a lot of blood after the first barrage of ice shards. I'm lucky I survived as long as I did...Is Lady Zoey doing alright?"

"Alright. Yes Zoey is alright."

"That's good to hear. I'm ready to report for duty if you'll still have me but. I don't remember anywhere having this much snow before are we out side of the nation in enemy territory? Isn't this position overly exposed? There is no cover at all." Kate says as she looks around on guard only my presence keeps her from panicking further. She was killed when the war was at it's height where we needed every able body. This is going to be a big shock for her with the mention of peace now or the war being over.

"We are not in enemy territory. We are in the territory of the CPU over there. We are not at war anymore." I should keep her away from Alice.

"Not at war anymore? Other CPU's and not enemies." The words sound foreign on her tongue as if this was stranger than coming back from the dead.

"Yes. You may not believe it at first but it is true. Everything will be explained soon."

"Sorry it's just..This is all coming so fast. How long have I been dead for anyways?" She asks me but should I really tell her? Its been so damn long and I doubt I could tell her better than Sam could.

"Many, many years." I say to her.

"I see so at least a century or two. Probably best I don't know how long I've been dead for. Still...My body feels strange not like I was. That women gave me some stuff and said it would help me out later on. Is it wrong that I feel like I'm in someone else's body like.. Everything is ,how should say this? Wrong in almost every conceivable way?" She flexes her hand before she gets up wobbling a bit.

"Well whatcha expect. You came back from the dead."

"Yeah your right. Still I hope the current generation elites aren't a bunch of Slackers now or else I'll need to kick their asses into shape." Kate say with a fire in her eyes..Well there isn't much of them left sadly.

"Well there isn't much left right now. But you can kick the newbie ones into shape if ya want." I propose.

Kate smirks at that. "I'd love to whip rookies into shape. Like my drill instructor once said sometimes the best training come with a boot to the ass because your enemy will likely do a lot worse."

"Hell yeah. Just remember a lot has changed. While the training has been almost the same. Everything will look a little bit different."

"I will keep that in mind. Still I'll have to do my own training as my body doesn't feel right." Kate says looking over herself.

"Hey Nyx I think we should call it a day for now and head home. We've taken care of everything for today. Also the twins need a nap." Blanc says as the twins yawn.

"Sounds good." I point at the librarian. "Take Kate her back to the nation and keep an eye on her. Also teach her what has happened."

She gives me a short bow. "As you wish Lady Nyx." She then goes off with Kate following her.

Where the hell is their ride? Meh. "Alright lets get going Blanc, my flying taxi."

Blanc transforms and picks me up as the twins do the same with one of them holding Susie. "Well let leave my soon to be wife."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Still need one}

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of this story so far. Now some of you may be wondering what these shadows are. Well we,my lazy ass, is currently throwing together a doc that somewhat explains things.


	17. Chapter 17: Too much in One Day

[5-26]

( **Warning:** This is a very long chapter. We just kept going not realizing how long it'll be. I know we could've divided this up into chapters but meh.)

 **Chapter 17 - Back to Zoey's**

I slowly blink awake but everything was too blurry to make out. I close my eyes again and groan. "I forgot how much that shit sucks." I croak.

"Oh you're awake good thing the pain meds are still working somewhat or you'd be in a load of pain. I'd ask one what scale your feeling but its probably a three of four." I hear Helena say nearby. Argh I'm still in the clinic aren't I? Hopefully nothing crazy happened while I was out.

"Well I've been in unimaginable pain before for many years. So anything crazy go on?" I ask just laying there with my eyes closed still. Waiting for the crap to wear off.

Helena gives a very nervous laugh. "Yeah about that...Shit sorta hit the fan after you went asleep. I'll go over a few highlights. Katarina diddled the twins, Sam went on a vacation, also all your other daughters are showing up..Apparently they've known all along but didn't say anything due to the war. Also.. We have a sorta brought back from the dead scenario with one of the elites."

A small spike of rage goes through me. I get out of the bed and open my eyes. "Well I have to go and kill someone." I say straightening myself out and doing a small stretch. I'm glad them damn drugs gets out of my system fast due to how my body is.

"Oh yeah Sam mentioned something about that. But don't you want to see your little angel? She hasn't stopped sleeping for awhile after she had her drink. Also Saria is waiting outside for you." Helena pointed to my left and see an unhealthily pale baby in a small bed already dressed in baby clothes. Her hair is a ash blonde only going for an inch right now. Still I can see the rise and fall of her chest. She seems so weak and fragile.

I exhale a sigh. "I would love to hold her but she's asleep and I don't want to do it and when my nerves are screaming at me to punch something. Care to share Katarina's whereabouts?"

"She's in her office handling all the paperwork as a temporary punishment by Sam. Oh which reminds me Sam wanted me to give you a message. I'll keep an eye on the baby for you." Helena says pointing to the door.

"So that was the message?"

"I know the truth. Was everything a lie? Well that's what she told me." My blood runs cold when I hear that.

"And how did she find out?" I ask cooly. My fears almost coming at me.

Helena hums tapping her chin. "From what I hear a few hours before she went on vacation. From what she told me she had these images pop into her head while this demon lady took advantage of her. Luckily Kei was there for her. Your wife gave her tickets for a luxury island and from what I here still is going a bit crazy though not as bad when Nyx had to beat down a few of her guys."

"And what caused that?" I ask my last question for her.

"Apparently she put up a no one in or out motion before Sam dealt with it. But some guards decided to pick a fight with her." Well that wouldn't go over well.

"Ah. Well I'll be taking my leave then." I tell her.

Helena nods. "Do come by later to pick up your baby once your feeling better."

"I will don't worry." I say walking out. I see Saria standing outside. "Do you mind waiting for five minutes? I need to beat someone's ass real quick down the hall to get some of this anger out of me."

"Sure just don't take too long. Took me awhile to gather everyone in one place. Been waiting a while to talk to you normally." Saria said hinting at something I should know.

"Hmm? Something going on?" I ask her as we approach Katarina's office.

"Yeah let's just say I have a somewhat pleasant surprise for you." Saria says keeping her hand close to her chest.

I give her a small nod as we reach Katarina's office. "Alright." I say as I rear my arm back. I then heavily hit the metal door. It dents inwards before flying into the room. Due to Katarina's quick reflexes it misses her by a hair's width. I crack my knuckles. "So I've been hearing something interesting." I say menacing.

"Oh crap..This is going to hurt a lot isn't it?" She says sweating bullets.

I chuckle evilly. "You do know what I think of that stuff right?"

"Y-yeah you completely and utterly hate when people do that stuff." Katarina says nervously shaking in slight fear.

"You are exactly right and you should know why I hate that kind of stuff." I say walking up to her.

"Because it um happened to you?" Katarina says with a gulp as if she knew she was as good as dead.

I grab her by the front of her shirt. "Just be glad I don't have the damn time to beat the living shit out of you right now." I say muttering a phrase to make her see her worst nightmares before delivering a swift punch sending her into the back of the room. I walk out of the room and whistle. "Get a barrier around this room NOW! And don't take it down for two hours!" I order. The nightmares should last about an hour.

As I walk out two elites come up and put a barrier device on the door. Before standing guard in front of it. Saria pats my shoulder soon after. "Come on time for your surprise."

"Lead the way." I tell her. I'm curious on what she wants to show me.

Saria keeps walking till we reach a lounge room. When we get inside I see 4 young women roughly around 16-23. Just what's going on? "Mom I'd like you to meet your other daughters well those still alive anyways there were more but they died fighting in the war. Sorry it took this long but we didn't want to cause you any problems. Could have been seen as an attempt at favoritism."

I freeze coming into the room. "What?" I ask in confusion. There's too much complicated shit going into my head to configure.

Saria sighs. "Yeah we sorta all have are blood tested a long time ago and knew we were your children but due to the war we didn't want to say anything as it was neither the time or the place to reveal that stuff. There was a lot more of us before but most died fighting in the war."

"How were you all born?" I ask. Some of the things that I've tried didn't exactly work to figure if I could have other children.

"We were born the natural way though the term of the pregnancy was shorter. I'm Keo by the way um Lady Zoey." Says one of the other girls have to remember her name. She looks similar to that one surgeon I surprised screwed.

"Why didn't any of your mothers tell me?"

"A mix of it was war, they didn't know how they got us or they died giving birth to us. Was the case with me. You already know me." Spoke a restaurant owner named Flame who strangely enough had fiery orange red hair and eyes. I know her since her restaurant is across the street from the basilicom.

I look at them with sadness in my eyes. I'm a horrible ass mother. And I have all the evidence to prove it.

"Hey we can't change the past but now that there's no war we can start over. Just look at it as making a brighter future together mom. Better late than never. Oh right my name Storm since we are doing the whole state our name thing." Said another one wearing the night watch uniform. She had a mix of jet black and deep blue hair and stormy blue eyes like my own.

"Your way too calm or I should say casual about this Storm. But she's right mom you have to look on the bright side rather than the negatives. You have to do that when you work in a morgue checking dead bodies for stuff. I'm Grim by the way. Mom had a very morbid sense of humor." Said the one to the left of Flame looking rather dull with glasses and stone gray hair and eyes.

I see the last one sitting by herself with an eyepatch over her right eye with ruffed up clothes and gear. She must have been one of those outside the main city. I remember we lost contact with a few of the outposts out there now was able to keep them fully supplied. She was silent staring at a pocket watch almost lost in her own world.

"We can can't we. And who is the last one?" I ask.

Saria sighs as she looks at the girl. "That Crow Nightingale also known as the Vulture. She's well she's odd to say the least. From what I know she and her squad where caught up in an ambush that lasted for 4 months while they held the line in a fort. As it turned out Crow was a half ghoul so after the rest of her squad died from hunger and wounds she had to feed off of them to survive. Of course you remember our policies against Ghouls back then."

"Yeah I do. And hell I'm weird as hell also."

"Yeah well we'll need to review our policy given Planeptune made a medicine that helps with the main issue. It took a lot of effort to get her here. In her current mental state I'd order her to see a therapist daily but she was the type that wouldn't rest. I'm not even sure therapy will help her too much. But might help her cope with what happened. Mind trying to break her out of her little world we've had no such luck." Yeah I can see that much given how Crow looks to be completely lost in her thoughts. But still most of the Ghouls didn't know who they were eating but in this case Crow knew them on a personal level.

I sigh. "At least we have time for that shit now." I tell her. I then direct the next part to Crow. "Don't worry yourself. Whatever you've done doesn't hold a candle to what I have done. But it is kind of my fault for not noticing in time to do anything. Now. We can't exactly change the past but we can help each other on our problems together from now on."

Crow nods before answering. "Okay. I'll try my best."

Saria then taps my shoulder. "Thought you might want to know Nyx's wedding is today. Also Ellie is among the invited guests heard she has a nice looking crush." Oh she's getting married to the loli now is she. Well I can't miss that.

"Can't wait to go to that. I wonder if that damn suit I have is still here somewhere." I say before looking back at Crow. "Just know I'll be here from now on alright. Contact me whenever."

Flame smiles and holds up a peace sign. "Will do and I'll make sure the rest call you at least once a week to check in."

Then I hear a door open behind me. "Sorry I'm late the layout of this place has changed so much since I was last here." My whole body freezes up as I hear her voice. She should be dead. The first one of my other kids I found out existed when I had them do a next of kin test.

I turn my head and see her out of the corner of my eye. I decide to play off my shock. "Of course it has over the years. Then again this building did get blown up once."

"Blown up? I hope you at least got the ones responsible. A lot changes after you've been dead for awhile. Good to see the elites are still up to par but the newbies are greener than grass. Still not completely used to the whole no war thing and my body still feeling off." Kate tells me as if I could forget her name. How is she even alive right now?

"What do you think. There really isn't many elites that's left and those guys are really ment to deal with my ass. So the real question is. How are you alive?" I know her energy is different than what I am used to.

"Long story short my grave was robbed and some asshole brought me back as some toy soldier in their little game. Only really came to after these two women purified my soul from whatever curse that thing put on me. Nyx seemed to know one of them. My body still feels off but it's better than being dead or some undead slave." She tells me causing my blood to boil. They did what! I can not stand grave robbers those who steal from the dead or defile them are beyond redemption.

"And do you happen to know who it was that did this?"

Kate shakes her head. "No my memory only goes up to when I died to right now. But I have a feeling they are connected to the traitor I found in our mists. The woman that healed me did say she'd be getting intouch with you soon about him. She wouldn't say more but I was still trying to get my bearings."

"Errrr. The only fucking him I can think about is fucking Silver or Omega." I grumble.

"Yeah I'd talk to Nyx about that woman she knows more about what's going on than I would. But from what I know this guy isn't either of the two given how neither of them are remotely that type of person." Whelp gonna have to grill Nyx now.

"Well I guess it'll have to wait till after Nyx's wedding and whatnot."

"Good thing you're invited. Nyx ordered me to remain here something about keeping me from attacking another guest." Oh yeah Alice that wouldn't end well at all… Maybe I should have a big ass wedding for her and Neptune to embarrass the heck out of her?

"Hmmm. Well I'll make sure you get plenty of video of it."

Kate smiles. "Thanks um mom." She says nervously saying this for the first time.

"I don't mind you saying it but when we are working." I say to her.

"Refer to you as Lady Zoey or Cyan heart got it." Kate says with the rest nodding in agreement.

"Well then again most of you don't work in the military apartment." I thought thinking about it.

"Yeah only Saria, Kate and Crow really are in the military while Storm and Grim are in the police force. Well Grim is sorta both in the medical field and police force while I'm in the food business running a restaurant." Flame says to us accurately describing the situation.

Which reminds me we'll need to give the police force more responsibility to take care of internal matters and law keeping. Only reason we had the Night watch well part of it to give the military the night off with a unit dedicated to that matter. Would be weird to the other nations that the military here doubles as the police force. Eh the Night watch has the training to keep up they should be fine well down the road. Even then I'd likely have the military handle the bigger stuff and still help out.

Saria shrugs. "Still fine by me it'll just be an off duty thing. Still we got a deal with Lastation. Two squads are to be sent to deal with corrupt businesses. Not sure if they are related to the island issue Nyx mentioned."

"What Lastation deal?" How much shit went on?

"Yeah to answer your unspoken question Mom a lot. But Sam and Nyx know most of the details well Sam with the Lastation deal and Nyx with the other stuff. The goddess of Lastation has hired us to deal with corrupt businesses in her nation. Should be fairly simple and nothing our girls can't deal with. Might see about motioning for Kate to join one of the squads to stretch her legs." Saria said motioning that Kate could use something to do.

"That would work. For at least for awhile. The troops would be switched out from time to time."

"Makes sense. Also this ain't classified but some asshole is taking orphans mostly to a remote island and basically leaving them in the equivalent of hell probably worse given what I heard. But they are showing the public of the nations that this is a charity out of the goodness of their hearts." When I hear Saria say my blood boils. Whoever is doing that is going to die a painful death.

I chuckle and crack my knuckles. "Well there add's a checklist on what to do today."

"Yeah I'll get a raiding group ready while you attend the wedding. Be sure to tease Nyx for me alright for marrying a loli. By the way the entire nation knows now because of Sam and our press." Saria tells me with a laugh. I blink and check my phone and see a message of Nyx being a Lolicon and a picture of her and Blanc kissing rather intensely.

"I will don't worry about it. Hell I'm surprised Sam managed to keep that damn press together so long."

"Yeah it is impressive. And their newpieces are decently popular given how much they sell out a lot well according to my customers at least. Anyways be seeing you around mom. Have to get back to work. Have fun at the wedding." Flame says before going to leave.

I give her a small nod. "I'll be seeing you around."

She gives me a small hug before leaving. I guess the rest have to get back to work too well aside from Storm who's in the Night watch. Not sure what Crow is going to go back to doing hopefully get therapy. Well I have a suit to get into and a wedding to crash.

"Alright everyone. I have a tux to go and find then try my best to not crash a wedding. Nice meeting you all. You guys can contact me anytime."

"Will do mom hopefully nothing crazy happens tonight. I'll probably call you if I get bored in the middle of the night." Storm says as she throws her coat on to leave. The rest nod as they get ready to leave. But I still get hugs and goodbye mom from all of them.

After they leave. "Well something crazy is going to happen with us raiding a place." I comment to Saria.

"Yeah your so going to blow something up that's a given. Luckily this place is it's own entity also we have enough evidence from the other nations heads to cover our asses if some fallout happens." Saria says stretching a bit getting a few pops.

"Well they can't really say anything against us taking the orphans now can they. And the good thing is. I have my Negative back. Which is both good and bad in it's own rights but I can use all my skills again."

"Yeah due to that baby was a big drain on your negative side. Just try not over do it okay. Nyx already said we need to prepare a level five cell in case of emergency scenarios apparently there's something that might be coming around that could set you into negative form in seconds. Said it was better to tell you with her around but never mentioned the woman's name well not to me directly at least." Saria says putting me on edge.

"Hey. It's not like I murder everyone in that form." After she gave me a look I continued. "Unless they pick a fight with me."

"Yeah but remember your previous instances and what you did? The mere thought of that will scare everyone half to death. Rather air on the side of caution on then. Anyways going to leave you to get ready for the wedding." Saria says before walking off to prepare the raid group. But soon I feel a few presence coming from a shadow before I turn to see Lia, Emma, a jackal and a Leopard standing nearby a shadowy corner.

Lai smiles at me and waves. "Long time no see Zoey. Heard you've shown up somewhere else. And gave birth to a void angel. First time that's happened in awhile. Good to see your still in good health."

I laugh a little. "You know there's not much that can put me down."

"True but your still good company. Anyways came to check on you and I heard from a lily that you had another kid other than the void angel so I bought a playmate for her. Also Nyx requested a Leopard for some reason but heck I found one that was bored." Lia said motioning to the Jackal as being Scrappy's playmate...This is going to be interesting.

"Ah. Well the kid isn't here. She's at another nation."

Lia shrugs. "Guess I'll tag along then things have been rather slow. Might as well have some fun with you."

"And aren't you supposed to be busy? Also I need to find that damn tux I have. Then again I haven't worn that damn thing in at least a thousand years. Let's hope it's still in decent condition." I say turning and walking down the hall. It might be in my closet.

"Eh it's mostly just everyday paperwork for five years I can have my secretaries handle that." Lia says as we walk to my room. Luckily it isn't too far from here.

Before long we reach my room and I have them wait outside as I go into my room. Luckily the room has been kept in relatively good shape it's less dusty than I thought. I go to my closet and see all the clothes having been well taken care of and of course in the back is my sculpture of myself naked...For personal reasons. I remember losing a bet to Sam to do that. It happened before everything went to shit.

I reach in the back to grab the black and cyan tux. Man unless they replaced it this tux has to be over three thousand years since it was replaced last. I'm surprised it lasted this long. I put it on and move around in it. Still comfortable as I remember it. I then walk outside while putting the gloves on. "Been awhile since I've worn this."

"Well it does look great on you. Well we done here? I could take us close enough to where the rest of the CPU's here are at." Lia offers and that usually means come up in some dark place.

"That's fine but I do need to check on my newest child first." I say.

"Sure I'll come with need to document her though since she a void angel. Nyx will be able to help you with the daily care for her since she is a shadow." Lia says ready to follow me to check on my youngest.

"Alright. I know you guys eat that nightshade, if I'm even calling it right. And aren't baby's good to not have any till after their first year?"

"Yup but you know good to have someone on hand that knows the basics. Void angels can survive for a couple years off of negative energy but its uncomfortable for them. They are very rare sight to behold. I even haven't seen many of them." Lia tells me with a hint of excitement in her voice like a kid getting to see some cool movie.

"So how rare are they?"

"About one of our rarest shadow breeds given how they are made. They can't go extinct like others but still very few of them. Getting to see one born is almost like a once in a lifetime event." Lia tells me so I get the impression they are super rare. Urgh I hope I don't start become a baby machine for those. They are not fun to have.

I rub at my temple. "Good to know." I grumble.

Emma pokes my side. "Hey they were created a few centuries back in the shadow dimension do to a royal fuck up. So you can blame it on those two not my past self. From what we know they posses one of the 7 seven sins and one of the seven virtues. So have fun with that. Also some can have feral traits."

"This is why I need all the details yet no one fucking gives them." I say as we approach to where the baby was last.

She was still the sleeping...like a baby I know the pun was bad. But she honestly looked cute sleeping in her crib.

I look to Helena. "Mind watching her for most of today? If not I can see if Noire can." I'll be mainly busy today due to that island.

"Yeah better go to Noire. I'm going to be busy with check ups and medical exams for the rest of the day." Helena says as she looks over some paperwork.

"You know that check up excuse isn't going to work." I say picking the baby up and cradling her. She stayed asleep.

"Yeah but I'm not lying about being busy still have a lot to do. Also she hasn't woken up since she stopped crying after you gave birth to her." Helena told me her eyes never leaving her paperwork.

"So she's a quieter one. I've heard you were quite the crier as a baby." I say to Helena.

"I was. Then again I was raised in one of the areas with a lot of noise. Mom said she always was near me as a baby due to how much I cried." Helena said with a sighs.

"Yeah. Alice was the same." I groaned.

Lia giggles. "She always wanted your attention like a mommy's girl then. If I had to guess her sin is sloth meaning she'll be sleeping a lot."

"That's both good and bad. Heck when she gets older my traits would start messing with the sloth part in her. Maybe by then she wont sleep all the time but it'll just be hard to wake her." I muse.

"Maybe given the adrenaline boost. Seen one with Sloth before stayed asleep even when a flash bang was thrown near her. Going to need some Ice water or something cold to wake her." Lia says as she gently rubs the baby's cheek with a finger.

"I'll make sure it's a waterproof bed then. How about we get going." I say.

Lia nods forming a circle of darkness around us before everything goes black and when it clears we are in a dark alley near a wedding chapel. "Well we are here. Hmm nice neighborhood."

"I need to explore these nations more. I believe we are in Lowee."

"Yeah well is a bit chilly so yeah. Now we should get inside to tease...Oh she's here! This will be fun!" Lia says smiling while Emma groans.

"Who?" I ask as we walk inside.

"Cu basically she's the oldest being we've come in contact with aside from older beings of her kind. She's from the old multiverse. She's also fun to be around since she's random and mischievous well to an extent. Other than that you can put a lot of her together once you meet her." Lia says as we near the room where the wedding is taking place.

"Ah. Well who do you think the maid in honors are?" I ask.

"Not her sisters too young most likely the flower girl and ring bearer for them. I'm guessing it would be mix those Nyx likes and those close to Blanc not sure who." Lia said with a hum as we reached the door.

"Makes sense." I say as we walk in. "Never seen a damn wedding planned this damn quick." I say.

"Yeah Blanc planed this fast. Really amazing rrright?" I hear Neptune say not too far from me but I can still hear a hint of fear in her voice still though.

I hold up my only hand I could in peace. "Hey. I still sorry for what I did and I got plenty of share energy in me."

"Yeah just a bit shaken up still. That and I'm engaged to your daughter so yeah still a bit worried about that you being her mom and all." Ah so that's part of the issue guess anyone would be scared about the approval of their lover's parents...And I guess I am scary.

"I guess I am scary as shit huh. Hell just keep her happy and watch over her for me." I say to her.

Neptune smiles and gives me a mock salute. "That I can do. Also the soon to be newly weds are still getting ready in case you were wondering if you missed it...also you may want to talk to I think one of yours who's redder than Noire when you found her cosplaying." She then points to Ellie who occasionally glanced at a group of women that a few of them look like seasoned veterans. Well it's teasing time then.

I went around and sneaked up on her. I nudged her. "Checking someone out eh."

"EEK! Don't do that boss! And no I was not checking anyone out." Ellie says but her blush says otherwise.

"That blush says otherwise. So which one is it? It has to be that shy one eh." I say teasing her.

Ellie looks shocked before nodding. "Yeah its the shy white haired one. I like her and Nyx said that she's going to be sharing a room with me..I only have one bed.." So they are going to have to share. I so approve of this. Though I can think of a few ways to make this more embarrassing for her.

"It's not like me to deny that."

Ellie groans. "Not you too! I'm not even sure what a hybrid between are to races would be like. It doesn't matter if she's the perfect mix between hot and cute."

"Oh already thinking about kids already. You sure do move fast don't you? Don't worry I'll give you leave if you get pregnant or get her pregnant. Heck it's about time you lost your virginity." I say teasing her even more.

She sputters. I pat her on the back. "Alright that's it for now but I'll tease you more later." I say as something catches my eye. I look down at the baby and see she's still asleep.

Just how long is she going to be asleep for? Alright going to need find Noire and hand the baby off to her till she wakes up. I wonder if Scrappy is around here too? Crap just remembered the little one needs a name. Well she's sleeping for now so priority is the other two.

"Do you know where Noire is by chance?"

Ellie points to behind me to my left. "Behind you talking with Alice with Scorch and one of Cu's girls nearby. Scrappy is in the opposite direction having a chat with Cu...Not sure if it's a good idea to leave her unattended with Cu. Nothing against her but her definition of normal and okay is different than our's though she's learning. She's already handed Scrappy some book."

"I'll check it out then." I say before walking over.

When I get close enough I can get a better look of this Cu from the crowd of people. She has copper green hair and eyes. Her skin tone is light with a slight tan. She looks to be around her mid twenties at least. I don't get a hostile aura from her or really anything out of the ordinary for a strong human. She might be suppressing her aura.

I look at Scrappy to see she now as a metal right arm to replace her old one looks a bit crude for now but I'm guessing Scrappy will fix that with time. She seemed happy holding a reddish-brown leather bound book in her arms.

"Hey there Scrappy." I say as I walk up.

Scrappy smiles and waves to me with her mechanical arm. "Hi mom. I was just talking to miss Cu. Oh you have little sis?"

"Yes I do." I say while crouching a little so she could see her.

Scrappy rubs the baby's cheek with her normal hand. "So cute. I'd like to hold her but my metal arm might not make that as pleasant for her."

"Yeah. So how is learning with Julia?" I know she would be helping Scrappy on her arm.

"Very good she taught me a lot. She says I'm a fast learner or something like that. Also meet Nepgear. She's also into mechanical stuff. She helped me make the first design and pick out the parts. Though it could use some plating later. Hmm maybe some hidden blades in the fingers and other weapons. Maybe utility devices. Oh sorry was I rambling again?" Scrappy muses to herself and I'm sweating abit. Why is she so much like me when I was younger..Though she's looking to be much more of a gear head than I was.

I rub her head. "It's fine. I know I might not be able to help you build it but I can help you with the materials if needed. Also mind if I take a look at that book?"

"Oh sure I was going to mess with it piece by piece. Need a way to overcome the nerve delay. Oh and here." Scrappy hands me the book. I open it and see nothing but blank pages? What the heck?

"Sorry but you do not possess the required insight to view the Necronomicon unlike your daughter who has naturally high insight. Though most in your worlds do not normally possess such insight for better or worse. The things they'd see most wouldn't be ready for." Says Cu finally speaking to me. Her voice having a slight accent to it. Making her voice sound a bit off compared to the rest around here.

"Hmm. It's not like I can't get it." I say getting up.

"Your talking about insight correct? That is a very risky path especially in concern to your other side. You'd walk the fine line between sanity and insanity. But you might have already done that before. Still be ready for what you may see and what may be able to see you. Eh I don't really care. My name is Cthulhu but do try not to say it infront of humans please. And if you want I can take you to one of my worlds some time." Cu says before stretching a bit and patting Scrappy's head.

"Yes you are right. I've been on that fine line for for too many years. Also there really isn't much that could mess with me to a degree. I'm guessing you already know who I am." I say holding my available hand out.

She takes my hand and shakes it. "Yes I already know. You are Cyan heart or Zoey as you prefer in this form. Been meaning to talk with you for a bit but I had some other business to attend to first. I believe one of your subordinates knows me. I believe her name was Nyx if I'm right. Funny how she became a mom."

"Really now?" I ask. Now I have more to poke at her with.

"Yes a nice cute little wanderer that imprinted on her. It's one of my creations got bored and decided to make a fast messenger and they were the result. I believe the little one is with those twins currently." She said making me a bit confused. Huh Okay I'm going to have to ask her a couple questions now.

"I've never really asked anyone but how is creating something to you?"

"Hmm it's a responsibility to both nature and protect it. You just can't make something with free will and then enslave it. Treating it like some mindless beast. They must be given some freedom to learn and grow. But you must guide them and if they choose to give them a good reason to follow you. As such this is one of the many reasons of how I differ from the rest of my kind." Cu tells me showing that for the most part she values life almost like a shepherd tending to their sheep.

I sigh. "Your right but it does suck to be treated like a damn beast for the first thousand years of my damn life." I say mainly to myself.

Cu pats my shoulder. "Yeah your not the only one with shit parents. My parents treated me worse than dirt for being different then them and having more potential. Still hate them too me a few thousand years before I was able to get away from them and establish my own domain. Still didn't stop them from taking and copying some of my creations and using them like mere toys."

"I wouldn't call what that bitch was a parent. Served her fucking right when I got her in the end."

"Eh I think I've seen that women a few times in hell being used as a as a toy by other. And before you ask I sometimes visit Heaven and hell to exchange goods. Hell loves nightmare dust and heaven likes some other goods my worlds produce like Bridge maker silk. Also Fate is in a bad mood but I'll tell you more in private or at least away from the affected individuals that is." She glanced at Scrappy when she said that before looking at me.

"Alright. Anyways I'm going to go to Noire now." I tell her. I was thinking on making a tome for Scrappy due to how she's liking runes.

"Alright well before you go could you please hand Scrappy back her Necronomicon?" Cu motions to Scrappy still looking at me for her book back.

I hand it back to her. "I will be looking through it sometime in the future." I say as I do so.

Scrappy smiles at me innocently as if she didn't hear a single word we said. "Okay mom. Then I'll be sure to read through a lot of it to have a head start."

I hear a small chuckle. I turn and recognize the teen from when she gave Scrappy that stone. Her sunglasses are tipped down to show some of her silver eyes. She was wearing a tux like me also but it had silver instead of cyan. "Reality shifting here eh. Been awhile since I've ran into you Cu."

"Oh it's you Laura. Well I've been a bit busy dealing my jerk relatives. Particularly N and H more so H given how much of an asshole he is. Also this is Zoey's first time meeting me gave her kid a Necronomicon to broaden her horizon and give her a way to dimension hop easily." Cu says giving me a hint on what that book could do. And they met before?

"Ah. Dimension hopping is helpful in cases. I can also say hi to your relatives. I haven't had anything to do recently." Laura says as her eyes start having silver cracks going all over her eyes and almost having them being pure silver.

I start putting the dots together as Cu answers. "Sure why the heck not you'll give them a bigger scare than me. Even though N is a much bigger coward. And they have been messing with a lot of individuals to get something they want."

"Then that gives me a reason to say hi and if they run they can't exactly get far. Even if they do reality shift. Time is always there."

"Yeah you do have that annoying trick glad I never had to deal with it often makes my stomach feel weird. Also you should know Fate is being a bitch again. I'd kick her ass using zero domain but she got up an left from her usual places so finding her is going to be a bit tricky. From what I heard she wants to kill a kid for slighting her." Cu tilting her head towards Scrappy who was too enamoured in reading her new book to notice that she was still involved well to an extent at least.

"If she's going to get pissed about that so easily then why have she tolerated those alchemy dimensions so long then."

"Don't know. I slept with her a few times and I know this is unlike her. I suspect foul play is involved somehow and we both know a few that could do something like that. All we need is motive and H has plenty of them. He doesn't like fate at all and would gladly drive her insane." Cu said with a serious and deadly tone in her voice. This is a bit beyond what I'm used to. Never paid attention to those outside of the big names I've meet.

"I guess it just gives me more of a reason to say hi to them eh." She says as I just listen to their conversation.

"True it does. And he isn't that good of a fighter well not compared to you or me at least. Others less experienced then us might have some trouble. I'd kick his ass again but he's so annoying to deal with. I usually avoid him unless it affects me." Cu said with a groan likely having to deal with him a lot.

"Alright. So want me to just kick their ass or… do something permanent?"

"Scare the ever living hell out of him or injure him enough to where he'll be out for a few centuries. He's been trying to wake up the blind idiot god. Still remember fighting after it destroyed the old dimensions still not sure if all of them are back. If it's awoken you and Omega may need to team up to beat it." Cu said and the put me on edge. Something powerful enough that Omega would need to work with someone to beat it? That's a scary thought.

"Awww. So I can't attempt to kill either of them and you're telling me to work with that prick. Then again we are always assholes towards each other."

"Didn't say you couldn't attempt to. And I'd agree with you on the prick part well have the time at least. I'd say your much easier to work with than he is most of the time. And if I had to guess why you two act that way well your similar yet Omega has less tolerance for smart asses from my experience." I can say she's right about that from experience.

"Well he does govern a place and he is less in age."

"True that would make a person have a harder edge. Though it's funny how the youngsters usually have a rougher edge then us oldies. I guess we've just seen enough to not let some things bother us as much anymore." Cu says as she reaches over to ruffle Scrappy's short rust colored hair.

"True true. Anyways I'm going to go say hi to some other people while I'm here."

"Alright just don't be a stranger Laura. Feel free to come by one of my worlds whenever you feel like it. Just try not to break stuff please." Cu said just glancing over her shoulder at Laura throwing me for a loop.

"I won't do anything unless something goes after me first." She says walking off.

"Well that was something wasn't it Lia? Came here to pet the cute child goddess?" Cu says still petting Scrappy's head.

"Maybe maybe not."

"She likes head pats doesn't she Zoey? I'm guessing you came to watch Nyx get married and because you were bored out of your mind right?" Cu said not stopping her petting of Scrappy's head..Why hasn't she noticed yet. I'm still trying to put somethings together. Maybe I should get involved now?

"So what do you two think about Nyx marrying a lolli?" I ask the first thing that pops up into my head.

Cu laughs at that. "It's hilarious. You know I can change my form into a loli if I wanted to? Did that to her when I slept with her once she almost jumped out of the bed. A lot of people hate how I can do that."

"Eh as long as the loli is legal I don't mind really. But the entirety of the shadow population will know about this if Emma has anything to say about it. Also the kids cute. I'm going to need a retina scan and a blood sample from her so we can identify her if she runs across us in a more unfortunate scenario." Lia says before she pinches and pulls Scrappy's cheeks getting her to respond.

"HEYYY! SSSTOP!" She squeaks out cutely trying to pull away from Lia's hands but only succeeded in pulling her cheeks a bit more.

Then I hear electricity crackling. "Oh we're playing now!"

I turn to look at the Jackal. "No." I said pointing at her.

"Aww I was looking forward to having fun!" The Jackal said with a pout before yelping as I'm guessing one of Cu's soldiers picked her up.

"Long time no see kid. Been good while I've been busy?" The woman was dressed in some formal military uniform. And it was well decorated with medals.

The girl looked sheepish. "Weeeell."

The woman took a deep breath and sighed. "What did you do this time and what do I need to pay for?"

"I kinda ate most of the candy in one of the stores."

"And you had a massive sugar rush didn't you? Sheesh how many times do I have to tell you to not eat so much candy at once. Well your going to be staying with me for a while then. How else am I to ground you then Sparky." The woman said getting the Jackal to pout. "MOOM!"

"Yeah it was fun getting her under control." Lia says.

"Yeah sorry about that should have been around more to look after her more but I got assigned a new mission." The woman said before Cu spoke up.

"Always the mature and responsible one aren't you Kira? One of the reasons your on Valor's squad. Second generation servants are always unpredictable." Cu said with a small smirk. Wait second generation? I look at Kira if that's her name and see her eyes are glowing a shade of sky blue. She looked beautiful almost like an angel in terms of beauty.

"Hell I thought the shadows were the unpredictable ones." I say. I'll chat a little before going to Noire. Unless she spots me first.

"Little thing about my servants when they have kids the kids possess the traits of both parents. Only way to override the trait is with a stronger or more useful trait. Evolution only goes one way. There descendants will always be stronger than the last." Cu explains getting look of curiosity from Lia and me.

"Ah." Is all I say.

"Also I'm lending Valor and her squad to you. I'm sure you will find a use for them. Hmm Seems your mate has finally spotted you. If you wish me and Lia will take are leave to discuss some topics. I'll talk to you again later. If you ever wish to summon me just say my name." Cu said giving me a light bow as I see Noire jogging towards me.

I give her a nod and start walking in Noire's direction.

"Zoey! Your back! I was beginning to worry! How are the kids?" Noire the embraced me in hug being mindful of our baby.

"Well Scrappy seemed fine and the little one here is fine. Still sleeping."

Noire pokes the the baby's cheek. "She's still sleeping. I hope she won't be lazy like Neptune was. Still haven't named her yet Zoey?"

I scratched the back of my head. "How about Elizabeth?" After my last loved one.

Noire smiles and kisses my cheek. "Well it's a good name. So she'll be Elizabeth the second then."

"Sounds good. So how was things when I was gone."

"Well I went a little crazy so Scrappy sorta ran away to stay with Alice and Neptune. Though Julia was shaperoning her. As for the rest of the stuff I'd ask Sam and Nyx apparently a lot has happened with them more so Sam." Noire told me and my left eye twitches a bit.

"Guess I will when I get the chance. And what do you mean a little crazy."

"She means she turned her entire basilicom into a maximum security prison." I hear Sam say close by. I turn to look and see her holding hands with Kei. Sam is looking at me with an nervous and hurt look in her eyes.

I sigh as sadness and guilt hits me. "Hello Sam." I say.

"Why did you lie to me for so long? I could have handle it. I rather you have told me than her. Did you not trust me enough or did it hurt too much?" Sam told me almost in tears.

It took me a few seconds to answer her. "At first it was hurt. By the time I was somewhat over it. It was too late to back out of all the lies."

"Too late to break the truth to me? And you just kept piling up the lies. Was everything a lie? Was everything set up by you and you just lied to me about it!?" Sam says getting more emotional before Kei squeezed her hand calming her to a degree.

"Mainly to everyone. And the only thing I lied about was what involved that damn goddess.

"Okay but I'm calling you mom now and hugging you more often no matter how embarrassing the situation is." Sam said determined and I guess that's okay but she better not hug me when I'm showering.

I surprised she's not going to do more. "Fine, fine, fine."

Sam smiles and gives me a hug. "You know mom it would be real unfortunate if you choose to wear your birthday suit for this occasion with a bunch of cameras." I blink when I feel a cold draft go over my body...I look down to realize everything I had equipped was stuffed in my inventory. I look around and see everyone looking at me and Lia and Cu were taking pictures of me...DAMN IT!

I quickly equip them back. "I deserve that." I mutter.

Sam smirked and booped my nose. "You do now everyone has pictures of you naked. Just save the teasing for when the Lolicon comes out. Ceremony should be starting soon."

"Alright. I will be asking you some questions later then. About what happened while I was out."

"Yeah a lot happened. Well let's get to our seats then Mina is about to get started with Nyx in her tux." I look up to see the Lowee Oracle all dressed up in formal attire. Same with Nyx in her Tux and she looked a bit nervous.

I do a small wolf whistle. I know I'm not suppose to but I have to let her know I'm here.

She looks over and jumps a bit before waving at me as we all takes our seats as Scrappy jumps into my lap.

Gladly I moved the baby a little before she did so. "Hey Noire mind watching Liz here for abit after the wedding is done? I have something to do." I ask her.

"Sure. Haven't been too busy lately and Lastation is likely to get quieter with your guys coming over." Noire rubbing Liz's cheek.

"Thanks." I say to her while giving her a peck on the cheek.

Noire smiles. "Just be sure to give me some attention later to really show your thanks. I'll get someone to babysit the kids for us."

"Sounds good to me." I say quietly due to I noticed things were starting.

Soon the music started and Rom I think came down the aisle tossing flower petals in the air wearing a dress. Then came Ram wearing a suit holding a pillow cushion? With two rings on it. As she walked past she looked at Scrappy and blushed as she hurried by. Young love? She's like five six years older than Scrappy eh nothing too bad.

"I'm impressed." I whispered to Noire.

"With what?" She whispers back a bit confused.

"With how this is. I haven't been to a wedding for a few thousand years."

"We still need to have one and there's going to be a lot more in our circle of friends and what not. Blanc should be coming by now. Wonder if she's wearing a dressing?" Noire whispers to me as her eyes drift to the entrance waiting for Blanc to show up. I need to as well to see how much I'm gonna need to tease Nyx.

"I agree. Then again most of you wear dresses or skirts of some type. It would be weird to see her in a tux."

"Yeah. It was weird seeing Ram in tux given she wore a dress last time. Guess she wanted to show off to her secret crush." Noire said wondering who that might be.

I smirk. "Guess so eh."

"We'll need to talk about that later. Set up some ground rules on how late they can be out together and what not. Oh look Blanc is finally here she's wearing her old formal dress." Noire said causing me to look as well.

Blanc was wearing a white sleeveless dress with sky blue accents with a sky blue ribbon as well that went from her right shoulder ending at her left hip with a bow and a medal with the word Lowee on it. She had a solid silver necklace with two rubies in the center. She had two almost shoulder length gloves with the same color scheme. And to finish her look off she had small gold tiara on her head making her look like some princess as she was in her HDD form.

Honestly she looked pretty nice in that get up all things considered. I smirk to myself as it seems our dragon is marrying the princess she's supposed to keep in the castle. I now have a lot more to tease Nyx about now. This is going to be so much fun.

Blanc reaches the end and they exchange their vows. I doubt I would've came up with a decent vow myself in the time period they had. They exchanged their rings and ended it off with a kiss. In which most of us cheered. Guess it's as normal as you can get.

Afterwards we all moved to a seperate room to have a small party nothing big but there was some nice music playing. I recognize one of the old songs I did before the war. It's nice to hear it again. Well it's time to meet the newly weds. I wonder if Nyx kid is round here somewhere?

When I go to get a slice of cake someone steals the Slice I was going to grab before dashing away before I can get a good look at them. All I know is they went in Nyx's direction might be her kid.

I get me another slice before I go over to Nyx. I'll have to sit down before I can eat it though. "Hey Nyx." I call out.

"I'm over here boss had to stop my kid from running around. She's even worse than you are." When I get close enough I see what looks like a six year old girl with pitch black eyes and glowing iris smirking cheekily at me her hair looked like someone stuffed a shit ton of glitter into it with how much it sparkled. It looked to be navy blue of sorts amplifying the sparkly quality of her hair. It was like looking at a starry night sky with how it sparkled and glowed… And she was sitting on Nyx's shoulders eating her cake.

"Ah the cake snatcher eh. And to be honest if I had a normal childhood I would be worse than her."

"Yeah no kidding I'd have lilies watching you 24/7. You know Cu could turn you into a kid again or give you a very real dream of at least semi normal childhood given she like to throw in wonder and adventure into most of them. She isn't called the great dreamer for nothing. Heck most of our guys go to her worlds to experience the stuff first hand." Nyx tells me. Hmm might have to try it out at some point could be fun to go into my own personalized dream.

I shake my head. "Naw. I've lived my life. I'll stay with it. I mean heck we wouldn't be here today without it."

Nyx nods before moving the kid to her lap. "True. And it has come in handy a lot. Still I did it once for fun. Susie this is Ms Zoey or Lady Cyan heart. She's also my boss. She's also fast so she might be able to teach you a thing your two about controlling your speed so you don't you know shatter a mountain again."

"That is a problem. Heck if you train yourself good enough. You might be able to keep up with me." I tell her while sitting at the table she was standing by.

Susie smiles at me when I say that. "Really!? Cool! Your the best. Do you think we can race some time?"

"Maybe in the future." I say to her. I wonder how much faster I've gotten over the years.

"Awe okay. Then I'll just have to train really hard! I'll start by doing laps around Lowee! Then from lowee to Planeptune!" Susie says enthusiastically causing Nyx to groan.

"Going to need to take her to our facilities to train so she doesn't break anything Zoey." Nyx said rubbing her forehead.

"That sounds fun. You do know in a few years we'd have to watch out for this one." I say motioning to the baby as I start eating the cake.

"Yeah and Scrappy making weird shit. That kid is going to be fast as heck if she takes after you but she might be like another Plutia well that's give or take other attributes. Speaking of Scrappy we know she magic type but nothing really of her physical attributes other than a high pain tolerance. According to her futureself given she performed advanced cybernetic surgeries on herself without painkillers. She even gave us footage of the events some of our medical staff cringed." Nyx told me. I'm pretty sure the pain tolerance may come from having some screws loose.

"We were in a veeerrryy long war you know. There can't be anything they haven't seen yet that was terrible."

"It was only some of the rookies we got in recently. Not used to seeing that stuff yet. They were greener than grass. Think Scrappy Senor may have gotten something called Alchemists madness at least to an extent. Seen it a few times before. Also just a heads up Ram has a big crush in her." Nyx said as she patted Susie's head.

"I've seen. Also I would love to stay and chat but I have a place to almost destroy. Oh and I'm grilling you on a few things when your honeymoon ends."

"Yeah I know. Also I'm the one that found out about that shit place. Do me a favor and make sure the bastards death is a slow and painful one. They don't deserve quick." Nyx said with a bitter edge to her voice.

"Deal." I say getting up. Now time to find Noire.

After looking around for a bit I find her drinking some wine with Ella and Alice. Seems they are getting along well. I can ever see Sherry taking a nap on Alice's lap. Scorch isn't far away chatting a few girls but still glanced at Alice every now and then I'm wondering when she got here but I can tell she's keeping an eye on Alice. I can see Ella fawning over one of Cu's girls well they are going to be working for me now. I'm at least thankful Ella isn't going to be a shut in just need to give her a little push.

I walk up to Noire. "Pleasant conversation?"

Noire looks over to me after taking a sip of her drink. "Yeah you can say that. Haven't seen Scrappy around yet. Though Sherry is just as cute when she's sleeping. Also is it true you have a nude sculpture of yourself and your old lover in a park?"

I cough into my hand. "Yeaaah. I lost a bet with Sam and I had to do it."

Noire giggles. "Must have been a lot on the line for that one. I'm guessing you want me to watch little Liz?"

"You named her after our other mom?" Alice asked as she petted Sherry's head.

"Yes and yes." I say.

"Just hand her over and I'll look after her. But do me a favor and keep an eye out for Scrappy. I'm worried about her. She couldn't have gotten too far but I'm still feeling a sense of dread." Noire tells me worriedly. I still remember what Cu said about Fate but it could just be Noire's maternal instincts again.

"I will. I'll tell her to come over here on my way out." I say. I can't exactly bring her with me.

"Alright I'll wait here then. If you don't find her I'll talk with Sam and Nyx on where to go to next. I'm just really worried about her. Well I won't keep you for going to work then." Noire said as she took Little Liz from me.

"I won't be too long I hope and I'll take a quick look around real quick." I say to her as I give her a peck.

Noire smiles. "Thanks. Hopefully I'll have dinner done when you get back. Well more like we are having a small after party at our place for little Liz. Stay safe Zoey."

"I will sweetie." I say giving her a peck on the cheek and walking off. While looking out for Scrappy.

I don't see her anywhere. But the scent of blood hits me suddenly causing me to look around before I see a woman dragging a bloodied sack down the hallway the sack was big enough to fit a small child within it.

"And what do you think your doing?" I ask her in a ticked tone.

She turned towards me so I could get a better look at her tanned skinned face with a vacant look in her sapphire eyes. "Disposing of the trash what else. It was quite messy. Barely anything left of her after I was done with her. Would you like to see what's left of her now. You were her mother." My heart skips a beat all rationality leaves my mind when she said that. She hurt my little girl, killed her….

I summoned up my daggers and I shot forward. As I went past her I stabbed her through the elbow. I then turn around and plunge the second one into her knee. Ohhhh. She's going to pay. My rage overboiling.

She then slammed a sphere of raw energy into my gut nearly blasting a hole in me. I manage to get up and try to attack her again but she calmly dodged my stabs before she summoned a rod that ended in a point looking like one of those things you use to knit, a spindle I think it was called but this looks more weaponized and a bit larger.

I didn't have long to think on it as she cracks it across my face knocking me back before the tip sets ablaze and she fires several fire balls at me.

I smile. Time to go faster then. I quickly dodge them and move a bit faster than I have previously. I sprint up to her and stabbed her in both the other knee and the wrist holding her weapon. I grab the bag that has Scrappy in it and go down the hall. I stop and rip part of it open before quickly muttering. " **Flash heal, flash heal, flash heal**." Hopefully she will be alright. I would do it more but I can only do it three times in a battle. I then pick up my daggers and go back over to this woman.

Then figured appeared behind fate I couldn't make out who it was though. "That's enough Ananke this battle will go south once they arrive best beat a hasty retreat and try again at another time." Fate or is Ananke her real name? She begrudging nods and they fall through a portal leaving me with Scrappy. Who peaked out from behind a corner.

"There gone now mom? What's in the Sack?" She said looking confused. Wait I thought she was in the sack...Okay this is weird.

Hmm. "Lets see." I go over to the bag and completely open it.

I then see a silver haired girl taking a nap before stretching. "Oh Fate's gone? I hoped to mess with her myself. So Scrappy still alright? It was a pain in the ass to match her signature. Also reminded me to not piss you off."

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Lexie but you'd know me better as Silver heart Zoey. Have to say I like the massage you gave me it felt very good." Lexie said as she stretched again.

I then felt something disappear from the air the the blood on the bag turned silver. "Well I thought she was gravely injured in there." I say motioning to Scrappy.

"Yeah sorry about that. But had to make Fate think so too. Also that book Cu gave Scrappy would have sent her elsewhere if she really got that badly hurt by someone like Fate. Sort of a survival tool for the user." Lexie said with a shrug.

"Ah. Well anyways. Scrappy go and at least talk to your mother even if you are staying with Alice and them. She has calmed down from what I've heard."

"Oh okay. I was just about to go do some guild work with Ram. Oh right me and Ram have been handing out these gemstones to everyone. Nyx handed Sam a big one. So have one too mom they look really pretty." Scrappy said before handing me a gem it looks like my favorite gemstone. It fits in the palm of my hand. It looks absolutely beautiful and perfect. A perfect gift. Wonder what would happen if I push some energy into to make it sparkle?

"Thank you Scrappy." I say to her as I push a small bit of energy in it.

Then it glowed brightly and when it died down I was holding a child roughly around Scrappy's age. She had aquamarine hair. She yawned as if waking up from a long nap. She then blinked opening her aquamarine eyes as she stared at me before speaking. "Huh? Are you mama?"...What the heck just happened.

"Hmm?" I look at Lexie for an explanation.

"That is one of those Gemstone sentries or tomes as I like to call them. They just need a small amount of energy into their crystal form to turn into well this. They do grow up to like twenty something in terms of physical age. Pretty useful especially for CPU's without tomes or equivalents. Also they are sorta bound to the one that makes them. Aka she's your's and don't ask me to get involved in this. Her blood should be cyan if I'm right." Lexie says throwing up her hands. Basically saying this wasn't her problem.

"I was in the middle of doing shit." I say without thinking. Now I have two tomes. I might as well make Scrappy one later for her next birthday.

"Eh should I take new sis to mom. Oh wait if this happened with you what about the rest me and Ram gave them to?" Scrappy then giggles. "It's going to be fun seeing all the adults freaking out. Well some might not at first but it'll be fun seeing how shocked mom is when she see new sis." Scrappy says giggling to herself.

"What do you think she suddenly gained a bunch of children at once. Your name is going to be April." I say the last part to the new child.

April giggles and hugs me somewhat hard before Scrappy speaks. "She'd probably freak out about being surrounded by kids if I had to guess. On the bright side Rom and Ram are going to have more friends to play with."

"True. I'm glad she hasn't had a heart attack from Sherry."

"Wasn't Sherry Alice's kid. Oh right technically her grandchild though I see her as a cousin since we are about the same age." Scrappy says explaining her viewpoint a bit.

"Well she is your niece. Anyways please take April here to Noire. I do have to get going."

"Okay!" Scrappy says before dragging April off with her metal arm. Lexie looks me with a odd look. "So would you like me to teleport you somewhere? I'm offering before I go to some places to relax given this form lasts for a while."

"I can transport myself but that works. Send me to my headquarters if you know where it is."

"Alright just give me a moment." She then snaps her fingers and we are back in my headquarters.. In the snack bar area. Well could be worse.

I grab myself something as I walk out. I then go out and try to find Saria. "Where are the teams assembling?" I ask a passerby.

"Oh at the airfield preparing for some air operation. Looks to be something big. They got one of those big assault aircraft ready Lady Cyan heart." She says respectfully giving me a short bow.

I chuckle. "Thank you." I say walking off. It doesn't take me long to reach it. I take a quick glance over everyone and whistle. "It's nice to see this many assault teams still together and alive. So stay that way!" I call out and most of them should have heard me.

"YES MA'AM!" They shout back still as enthusiastic as ever.

It has been awhile since we've done something like this. I look around for Saria and spot her after a few seconds. I walk over to her. "So how much of our stuff is fixed and operational. I know a bit of it was broken."

She shrugs. "Most of it from what I heard. We are right now testing and double checking stuff to make sure it's in proper working order. Also had to move a few of our guests to the medical wing after they fell severely ill. Bad enough that a simple check up wouldn't cut it. But so far everything going smoothly. Kate went on a small rant to me about that traitor from her time still being around. Not sure if she's just a bit crazy from being dead or not but I've tightened up checks s bit as a precaution just in case. Your going to need to talk to her at some point about that." Saria told me before she took another puff of her cigarette. She usually only smokes when she's stressed.

"I will don't worry. That reminds me. I need to grab a carton or two of those after this is over. Hand over a few or a pack if you have an extra on ya." I know it's unhealthy but it's never affected me the way it does normal people and they help in certain situations. Must be due to my genes that Saria hasn't been affected after these years.

She tossed me a pack of cigarettes. "Here you go that should hold you over for now. Still have more but that's my personal supply. So how did the wedding go if you don't mind me asking?"

I opened the pack and took one out. "Went alright. Just some minor bullshit. Let me see your lighter. Mine's in my room." I say as I unequip my tux and replace it with my uniform. I adjust the cap to face forward while putting the pack in a pocket.

Saria hands me her lighter before taking another puff of her cigarette. "That's good. One of the shadows said Silver and a few other big shots made an appearance. Wanna have a drinking contest after everything's back to seminormal?"

"Sure why the hell not. That might not be for a while though sadly."

"That's alright just gives me time to have Flame help procure some outside alcohol from the other nations. She wanted to get some in stock as a selling point to attract some customers though her thing is mostly different teas and coffees. She only breaks out the booze for after hours given it's so close to the basilicom for our guys to go on break." Saria said with a shrug which reminds me Noire still has all my alcohol given I was pregnant. Going to need to make sure the kids aren't around when I smoke now.

"Even then we still need to keep making our stuff." I say lighting the cig up and handing back her lighter.

Saria put her lighter back in a pocket. "Yup to keep up in this market. Good thing we have our Greenhouses up and running again. So I was told by Nyx and some green haired lady that we are getting some special individuals again. Should be fun integrating them. Got given their files this morning. And I'm going to let Sam go through that centuries of shit. I only skimmed through it and most of them are your age."

"Sounds wonderful. Then I have more shit to bitch about."

"Yeah. Just leave the heavy reading to Sam it's what she does best. Going to have to stay here since Katarina is getting fucked right now and the rest of the five are away. The assault teams are already getting restless for action though." Saria said stretch a bit likely getting ready to go check on some other stuff.

"Fine fine fine. Miss all the fun."

"Oh I really want to cause some havoc with you just Sam made a big stink last time that one of us has to stay and she'd probably say Katarina doesn't count since she's still preoccupied. Shame since I got my gear in order just in case." Saria says with a sigh. Well it should have been long enough for the loli.

"Weelll. It should've been long enough for Katarina for her punishment." I say having a meaning that an offer was up.

Saria smirks "Just need to get my gear on then and send a text to the two elites that Katarina is free to go for now. This uniform is meant more for show than combat. Good thing I had some combat gear made more of a suit really."

"Pff. I'll just be keeping this on. Doubt there's anything that could get me much there." I say putting on the gloves.

Saria then began messing with some things in her inventory as she typed something on her phone. "Yeah true given your in a league of your own here. The rest of us need good gear to keep up." Soon after Saria was now wearing one of those powersuits that were in development before we canned it since it was taking too long. Seems she took it upon herself to finish it.

"Ah you've finished it eh. Well guess we have to time to mess with it now. Then again I bet within the next few months we are upgrading a shit ton. It'll almost be a new nation afterwards."

"True we will. Some engineers are already going through plans already. And yeah wasn't hard to finish this with some help. Pretty handy the few times I've had to use it. Best feature is you can get it on from the inventory. Well that and the retractable built in helmet." Saria says doing some stretches and flexing her hands.

"True. Anyways let's get this show on the road. Looks like almost everyone is done getting prepared."

"Yeah it does well after you our fearless leader. Time to have some fun messing with jackasses." Saria said getting up. A good portion of the assault squads stared at us as we got aboard the aircraft.

"So how many aircraft and vehicles we taking for this?"

"Ten assault Heli's. This assault carrier. A dozen all purpose fighters and strike aircraft. And 2 AC-130 gunships just the advanced models. Also were bringing the amphibious tanks with us those things are going be a big help. Especially with the new main guns they got installed. Made sure to have the Assault carrier fitted with better medbay and got some medics with a pediatrician specialty on board for the large influx of kids." Saria said rememinding that one of the main objectives was to get the kids there out.

"Sounds good. Those kids are the top priority. Do we know the general location they are in? Or do we have to search the hard way."

"No we have pretty much the exact location. Nyx got the info directly from Blanc. We just have to rush in and storm the place. Just try not to blow up the place too soon." Saria said as she rolled her eyes at the end.

"Heeeyy." I say in offense.

"Well you do have a bad habit of blowing shit to kingdom come. Your one woman continent buster." Saria counters making her point.

"I only destroyed one nation."

"Also a factory district, two city sized ships, ten cities, and a shopping mall that ran out of your favorite shampoo." Saria says listing off all the other shit I've blown up.

I grunt. "That mall was an accident." I say as I notice the aircraft taking off.

"Just try to be careful on the plane we all know you hate flying a lot." Saria says and I'll admit that I already don't like this and already want off. But I can handle it for now.

"You're right. I fucking hate it. Doesn't mean I wont do it. Just doesn't feel right."

"Right want me to have someone give you a hug so you don't freak out? I'm sure there's someone around here to hug you. Don't worry it won't be too long." Saria said just as the aircraft started doing a barrel roll.

I plant my feet. "One. I'm not going to freak out. The only time I did I was kinda high as a kite if you don't remember. Two. I definitely don't need a damn hug."

"Yeah Sam gave you that medicine. Also the report said you needed at least ten hugs to calm down. So want to head to the flight deck for some fun?" Saria said with a smirk? Did she get her crazy from me or her mom?

I roll my eyes. "Yeah. I'll just stay here in the bay. I'm going to be dropping when we get there."

"Wow you no fun right now. Well time to drop is five minutes. Want to ride on one of the tanks? Going to be a faster way down." Saria says but I'm not going to be dropping. Going to fly into that place my own way down at point.

I chuckle as I jump up on the tank. I wave to my soldiers that are doing last second checks. "And how are you dropping? Also isn't there a weapon crate around here somewhere?" I'm going to grab me an assault rifle.

Saria points to a crate not far away before climbing onto the tank. "Grabbed myself one of the newer rifles. Some crazy tech made an assault rifle that rapid fires energy blasts equivalent to these tanks old main guns. Going to be really fun blasting shit with it. You should so grab one for some fun. As for me going to ride the tank with you should be fun and this suit helps with falling from high ass places."

"I really don't need no suit. Anyways any light machine gun versions?" I ask hopping down and going to the crate.

"Yeah that's the type I grabbed. Should be near the top. Most are the light machine gun versions given the assault squads love them." Saria says and it makes sense the assault teams love heavy power.

I look into the box and grin. Hell yeah they're the chain versions. I reach in and grab two of them and rest them on my shoulders. Should be 100 round clips due to the sizes. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"You and the rest. This is going to be a field day for us. Jump on we are going to be falling in a couple seconds." Saria says as a big screen begins showing the remaining time ticking down.

I quickly run over and hop on under the barrel. The people in the tank close the hatch as the floor opens up from under us.

We began falling fast due to the tank and some asshole began shooting Flak cannon at us. Shells exploding near us. But luckily the gunships and Heli's are quick about shutting them up not that we were worried due to the shields we have hence why most ride the tanks down.

As we get closer I see this island is decently sized about a fourth the size of a real nation. But half of it is sulms at best looks like a damn junk heap. Can't believe someone would actually send kids to live in that shit. Well it looks like we'll be landing near the beach of that place.

I look over and see that Saria was crouched and her boots clamped down. Must have the magnetic part in them like the rest of the soldiers. I have to ride this damn thing under the barrel so I can stay on it. "Looks like the fun is about to begin!"

"Hell yeah! Time to be the knights in shining armor for once. You going to be doing a mass hugs spree with the kids. If they aren't skin and bones?" Saria says and I hope that isn't the case.

"Guess I can!" I look down and see how close we were. "Prepare for impact!"

Everyone braced we hit the soft sand. When we hit the sand sprayed up getting in my hair and everywhere really. When things cleared we saw little eyes peeking at us from a pile of junk before running off I could feel a bit of fear from them with how thick the negative energy was here.

I pull up my radio. "Alright move forward. Don't give them time to think. Leave a few people behind to get the children and the stragglers." I say getting up and over to get out of the way so the tank can shoot.

I hear gunfire elsewhere on the island but little where I ended up. We must have landed where most of the kids are. Hopefully they weren't scared off by the bad people. I know no one on any of these squads is dumb enough to mistake a kid for a hostile. And if they are I'm kicking their ass.

"So Zoey how bad you think things are going to be around here. Those kids ran when the saw us. Could be worse than we thought." Saria says looking around as she jumps off the tank with a helmet coming down over her face and head.

"It's not going to be good but before we can do anything we need to take care of these assholes." I say hopping off also and the tank rolls off.

As we get closer we see kids climbing into the junk to hide from us others helping those with injured limbs move away. All with the same emotion fear. It was almost they only knew cruelty all their lives. Some that I got a good look at had bullet wounds as if they were used as living targets or hunted for sport.

I instantly get pissed. What the hell were those assholes thinking?! "Medic!" I call out. " **Revival Protocol**." I say the skill and a very faint cyan light glowed on everyone. It won't heal them that much but long enough for the medics to do so.

A couple medics instantly run when I called them. They didn't need to be told anything else as they went to work on the kids most of them struggling with what little strength they had. No kid deserves to be in the hell these kids are in.

I would stay and help but I'm too pissed to do anything proper. "Help them and get a couple of our guys that come this way to escort them to the drop ships."

"Will do ma'am!" One of the officers that came in a jeep said.

"Hey Zoey. One of the squads up ahead found the head place if you want to storm it. With them I'll keep things going around here. You just dash on up head and get the bastard who did this." Saria says well guess there isn't much reason for me not too with her handling things here not like I was going to anyways.

"Alright. Save and get as many of these kids out of here." I say before I start sprinting in the direction she pointed. On the way there I mowed down any enemy I saw and their vehicles. By the time I got to the building I ran out of bullets. "Damn." I mutter. I put the guns in my inventory and picked up a handgun off one of the dead bodies.

Soon I bust open the bastard's office door but she presses something one his desk and I suddenly feel my negative energy rising. "I thought a CPU would show up. Good thing I had that share suppressor built soon you'll be completely powerless for my guards to deal with." I began to laugh as I go into my Negative form this bitch just signed his own death sentence!

I slowly transformed into my negative CPU form without the flashing and my clothes remained the same. "Then you aren't acquainted with me then. I use both share and negative energy."

The guy looked surprised. "What the heck are you! You look just like that bitch too!"

"What bitch?" I say getting closer to him.

"She was one of Arfoire's goons. Magic something. Must have been Magic body cause she looked hot. But manners she was almost trash with. Could even show a guy some decent respect. Though she pales in comparison to the other two that swung by a few months ago to trash the place. I swear purple haired chick looked like one of the candidates." The guy said looking rather indignant. Well that settles it going to use soul reap after having some fun with him.

I then shoot him in both his knee caps. Causing him to fall down screaming in pain. "Well since you've brought my bad side out in the open I might have to torture you a little."

The man breathed heavily as he pitifully tried crawling away before I shot his hands and elbows. Each movement he made bought him pain before I kicked him balls and shot him in his back few times before bringing my boot down onto his pelvis. Time for the finishing blow now. But a little more fear will be good. " **Chains of delusion!** "

The man began screaming again as chains began digging into his flesh restraining him. Now to get what I want! " **SOUL REAP!** " I thrusts my hand into his chest taking his heart and soul out with him. All the information I get from him makes me sick. But some of it may be useful especially those individuals of note might be good to check on them at some point.

I pull up my radio. Damn my shits covered in blood. "How's things going? I'm done on my end." Time for me to go back out and go have fun. I jog out to the entrance and pick up a shotgun off the ground. I untransform as to not spook my teammates.

"We are about done out here. These guys weren't too tough just fucking annoying shooting at everything that moves." Saria says sounding very annoyed maybe she needs a spanking after this.

I shoot at an enemy close range and it blast a hole in them. "Alright let's wrap things up. I doubt it'll be too long." I say in the radio to sound as normal as possible. I take out a cig and light it on one of the nearby fires.

I haven't had this much fun in ages! Hopefully I don't need to take any medicine after this shit! Soon I rush into the dropships doing powerslide inside for the hell of it. Before I could react I'm shot with a few darts and I feel a small dosage of medicine my system bring me back to 'Normal' in a matter of moments. "Sorry but you know the protocols I'm just glad I had those made." Spoke Saria being one of my faithful daughters. Urgh this still feels weird but not that bad.

I growl a little. "So how did you know? I tried to act normally as possible." I say as the light headedness took me over.

"I could sense it to a degree. That and our Cybernetic guest made a little something that lets us keep tabs on your energy ratio in real time at all times along with helping with the new fast delivery medicine now when shit happens we can pepper you with medicine from range or shoot you with the stuff." Saria says before helping me to a seat. Urgh I'm starting to get a bit annoyed at Scrappy's future self now but if it helps it helps.

"I'll remember that next time. This shit sucks and it's not like I'm that bad."

"Eh I don't usually mind. But Nyx, Sam and a lot of people are scared shitless. Your just a bit edgier to me in your negative form. Besides this medicine won't turn you into an air head at least. Close but not that bad you'll be like that Neptune girl for a bit." Saria told me. So Sam and Nyx are that scared of me huh?

"Fuuuuuck. I'm so bitching someone out." I grumble.

"Yeah want me to get them all in one room for you at some point? Also you so need a shower after this. You got blood everywhere now. But on the bright side docs said the kids should make it. Just most of them will be scarred for awhile and slow to trust." Saria before taking out her own cig and lighting it.

I take a big puff out of mine. "That sounds good and your lucky I didn't drop this. Also time is on our side. They may be slow to trust but we will prove that they deserve the lives that was taken. That we are restoring."

"You mean taken from them? But yeah we will. Just going to take a good amount of work. Might consider rebuilding a few of the massive playgrounds for the kids we'll be having around now. Should help them get into shape." Right we used to have giant playgrounds for kids to play in. Their own little fortresses.

"That would help them a lot. Hell is that day care place still operational that was by the one near central?"

"Yeah it is now. Just got it repaired and staffed this morning. Got an idea?" Saria asked questioning what I had in mind.

"Yeah. I was thinking about the children going there. It gives them a place to stay along with the playground."

"Sounds good. It is big enough for all of them. Going to need to work some things out with them to make sure they can handle the influx though. Might get a reputation for stuff like this Zoey. Ain't the bad kind of rep either." Saria says and I know she's right but well I still have mixed feelings on things still. Guess I'll just have to make do.

"Alright. Also how close to we being done with this?" I ask motioning to the left over battles.

"Eh a few minutes give or take. It's mostly clean up right now. You anxious to bed your wife again?" She asked and that would be part of it.

"That is part of it and she is your step mother.."

"Yeah I know. Kind of weird for me though. I mean she's like 2k something? And most of us are older than that except Crow. Going to take awhile to get used to that. So when are we giving her the heart attack?" Saria asks with a small smile as she leans back. Can't say I'm not going to laugh my ass off at her reaction.

"How about tomorrow."

"That's fine with me. I'll get my sisters all round up for the trip. Shouldn't be hard to clear them for the trip between us two. Heck I might try luck with one of the new girls that'll be coming over once Sam clears them." Saria says already sizing Cu's girl's up like any bachelor would. Can't say I blame her given those in the top five have a hard time getting girls in are nation unless you're me just looking for a quick fuck.

"Knock yourself out then. I'll be taking a shower at Noire's nation. After I take a carton or two from my stash and my old Zippo lighter."

"Eh sounds good. By the way had to ask some of are shadow friends to get one of their seasoned medics. Our's hit a major series of roadblocks in treating one of our guests. Too risky for our medics to treat her without making things worse. Magic ain't working, and the cybernetics and nanomachines are throwing us for a loop. Figured the shadows medics would have a better idea than us." Saria says with a frustrated sigh.

"Was it that one that was injured? Think my healing would work? Since mine is different from what our medics have?"

"Yeah the future version Scrappy. And no it's nulling all healing magic. You know those types of weapons that you hit someone with and some have a curse that prevents healing? Yeah it's that type of injury well the main of is. From what the doc said it was an impalement through her heart. Nano's were holding her together same with her other wounds and her numerous cybernetics makes treating her a damn complicated effort." Saria says confirming my supisions. Been hit by one of those things before it ain't fun recovering.

"I still have my chants but I don't know if anything specific would help in that case. Guess we just have to watch it and find out how to make something that prevents it in the future." I say.

"True and once she recovers I'm clocking her over the head for giving us such a headache and worrying us. Why couldn't she been more normal for once and not so damn crazy." Yeah guess everything I touch or make goes at least a little bit crazy.

"So she takes after me then." Like hell am I normal and not crazy.

"Yeah she so does. A real walking headache machine when she feels like it. Sheesh it's like dealing with two of you now. I'd hate to see how much chaos she'd cause when she's feeling better. Also she talks in her sleep like Sam said you sometimes do. It's weird. Might want to check on her before you leave." Well it would be rude of me not to visit her while she's sick in bed.

"That's a good idea and not at the same time. I'll just visit her through the glass wall to the medical room." I say motioning to my clothes and the cig in my mouth.

"Hmm? Right blood, dirt and smoke. All things the head dock will ride your ass for. Just a word of warning we have her hooked up to some life support machines to keep her stable." Saria says before taking a puff of her cig to calm her nerves.

"Makes sense. And I'm guessing since everything is getting wrapped up we packing up and leaving. So the main question is. Who the hell owns this island now?"

Saria laughs. "Funny you should mention that. There was a person who poses a secondary deed to the island. And now that the primary holder is dead the primary deed goes to her now. Your just going to love the new owner of this place. I'll let you take a guess who it is."

"I know to many damn people to guess. Anyways most people here are most likely dead and the also most of the buildings are destroyed." I say surveying the damages as the carrier was turning to leave. Some of the troops will be staying behind montering the place.

"Yeah well to answer your question it's Ella who owns this place now. She's got a nice little company of her own to help her tidy this place up and we saved her the cost of demolition as well." Saria says laughing again at the end.

I chuckle along. "Really now? And when did you find this out?" How does Ella posses the secondary deed? Especially since that guy had the primary.

"Hmm? About a day ago when I spent a bit of time with her. Goes by a different name in Lowee and they don't really know what she is. I think. Still she's good company like before everything went to hell." Saria told me letting out a deep sigh afterwards.

"Yeah. When I found out who she was I tracked her down."

"Same. Hard to believe she's here alive and sane. Heard she helped get Alice's sanity back. You got Liz's kids back at least. That's something at least. Everything is looking up now. Just need to keep it from going down hill again." She's right about that. I didn't notice it yet but the drop ship had already landed in the Assault Carrier and I didn't notice yet.

"That is good. It did hurt when I thought I killed Ella." I say sadly.

"Yeah you locked yourself in her old room and cried for a month. It wasn't as bad as Liz but still bad. Though I had some Ella's old stuff returned to her. Mostly the normal everyday stuff still have her old gear and other stuff. That stuff is waiting for you or Sam's approval to give back. Think we have some of Alice's stuff as well." Saria told me. Never really felt like keeping their stuff not mine to keep and most of it was gifts from me and Liz more or less.

"I mainly kept them around as a reminder of them. If they want the stuff you can give it to them."

"Then I'll get it sent to them. Just wanted your okay before doing anything. Sooo how did the wedding go? Anything interesting happen? I caught most of it on TV but they never showed the behind the scenes stuff." Of course she'd want to know about Nyx's wedding who will likely be on her honeymoon for a while.

"Ah. Well it was as normal as you could think but there was a bad encounter that only a few people know about."

"Right so crazy by most standards. So is that encounter something your going to keep to yourself or are you going to tell the rest of the top five?" Saria pushed wanting to know how bad it was.

"Just ran into someone powerful that wanted to cause problems so Silver and someone else delt with it."

"Ah so it's been dealt with. Didn't think the wedding was big enough for him to show. Must have been for the cake." Saria summarized. Well I'm not that much better.

"Well she said she had to talk to a few people."

"Right like that green haired woman I'm guessing. Wonder who it could have been? Also you telling me that Silver is both a guy and a woman?" Guess not everyone would take it as easily as I have.

"I don't get how he does it but he has the two forms in his 'human' form." I always found it weird. Then again I've seen his CPU form once.

"That's weird. But I've stop questioning things like that's a while ago. Should be home soon by now. Going back to your other home after you check on somethings?" Saria asks me to confirm my plans in case something happened.

"Yes I will. Want to bet how many weird looks people give me?" I say finishing off the cig I had.

"Home or Lastation? And are we betting on a rough estimate like a few or a lot?" Well I guess I didn't clarify things.

"Both and a rough estimate." I say.

"Home a few most really don't bother when it comes to you. But Lastation I'd say a few dozen at will look at you weird that is if you don't teleport and take the streets." Saria said with a knowing smug smirk.

"Guess home is too used to me then and Lastation residents would think I'm a sociopath." I say as I notice we were slowing down.

"Yup we so are. Well expect for the you know who's. Looks like we're landing now. Do me a favor and scare some jerks that deserve it. Always fun seeing you do that to those that have it coming." Saria says with a smile. Guess at least some don't mind me in my negative form well somewhat corrupted form don't think it will last that much longer than a few more hours.

"Hell I doubt I'd last much longer like this. It'll definitely give Sam a good freakout."

Saria laughs. "Oh I have an idea how you can scare the heck out of her. Slowly walk towards her and tell her she's been a bad girl with an evil smirk. When she goes to run use split second to dash to her and pull her pants down before bending her over your knee. When split second ends start spanking her till you get her to say some embarrassing stuff. You could record it for blackmail later for the hell of it." Now that's a tempting idea just have to be careful of the other kids seeing me do it.

"I might. No promises though. Anyways I'm doing two things and I'm out for awhile. Tell everyone I said hi."

Saria nods as she gets up. "I will. So tomorrow I'll bring the rest of my sisters over to Lastations basilicom. Think late morning would be a good time.

"I'd probably still be out. I shouldn't have done this shit after sleeping for the last few days."

"Then some time in the afternoon then if your child sized cannonballs don't wake you up for over sleeping." Urgh wouldn't be the first time it happened with Alice and Ella. Hurt more with Alice. Urgh I hope Scrappy doesn't cover me in slime.

I groan. "Don't remind me. I had to deal with that many years ago. And Scrappy would rather just cover me in something."

"What? Throw up, water, Syrup? I haven't really known the squirt for long." That is something that Saria will need to learn by experience.

"You'll learn yourself don't worry." I say getting off and hopping off when we were still a few dozen meters above the airfield.

I land with a hard thud luckily the pavement doesn't crack. I get a few odd looks but nothing major as I walk into the headquarters to get some things done. Luckily the medbay is on the way to my office. It a few moments at my walking pace before I look inside to see the older Scrappy on a medical bed hooked up to various life support machines. She looks about as bad as how she came in. Need to talk with the doc for a moment to see what's all up from the source.

"Can you get me the doctor that's in charge of this patient." I say to a passing nurse.

The nurse nods. "Yes ma'am just give me a moment." She then went inside to get me the doctor in charge.

I wait as she came out. "So what's her condition?"

"Critical but stable for the time being. Her wounds are getting better. If I was to say anything it be that they are getting worse do to the two energies clashing in her body. Neither acclimating well. We can't do much of anything to help except apply healing ointments and salves to promote healing due to the numerous cybernetics she has. Have someone talking to one of the other guests in recovery to see if they know anything but everything is a damn long shot. I'm Jekyll Hyde by the way my lady Cyan heart. I don't believe we've ever met face to face in person yet." The doctor told me not going to shake my hand either cause of blood or she knows of my current state.

"We have not. I never really had a reason to be in the medical bay much."

"That's good some of us here aren't all that sane at times. But I'm not much of one to talk. I can tell you have a personal connection with the patient. Rest assured no harm will come to her even if I must carve some poor sad to bits. But back to the patient we haven't encountered any energy like the other energy in her body. One is Share energy but the other is much different. And it doesn't seem to react well to share energy at this point but its bonded to like Negative energy is to you." Jekyll told me making me a bit confused though I have a hunch Cu or the shadows might. Well the shadows will at least know how to help with the cybernetics hopefully.

"Alright. I thanks for the information. I'll be taking my leave now so I don't take any more of your time."

"That's good because I need to make sure no one has touched my patients and if they do anything to them I'll cut them to bite sized pieces for the ghouls." She says with a crazed laugh. Right…. Must be Hyde I've been talking to she's the crazy and violent one. Going to need some people to look into the medical side now that things are calming down.

"I better not be getting any reports on my desk." I say in warning as I walk away.

"You won't. Hardly anything that happens over here ever get's reported. This is just the den of crazies. There are far worse than me running around." Hyde says before going back to her work. Guess I'll be having an internal investigation team take sweep through here later then.

I walk off and reach my office within 10 minutes. I walk up to my desk and grab both my lighter and two cartons I had stashed in the desk. I put the carton in my inventory while the lighter went into my pocket. Let's see how Katarina is doing shall we? I walk out and immediately get the attention of a passerby. "Where is Katarina right now?"

"After she finished her paperwork she went for some fresh air taking a walk around the base she seemed very tired luckily one of the newcomers the general told us about offered to keep her company. I think you can find them in the courtyard to the west." The passerby told me.

So Cu's girls are already around here? Well some of them. Well they'll need to sign some paperwork after Sam reads their files. But as long as they don't cause problems I couldn't give a shit that they are here right now. Ain't bothering me.

"Thanks." I say before turning away. I mutter a phrase and a portal opened up nearby. I walk through it and appeared in the courtyard. The portal closed behind me.

I look around and don't spot them near the entrance leading me to go further in when I see one of the statues of Liz I have around. It fill my heart with a faint warmth as I see her form. It was hard to tear my gaze from her to look around. When I do I see some Navy blue haired scarred woman in some old military uniform holding a napping Katarina in her arms as she sat against a tree.

I walk up and she looked up when she heard someone approaching. "Guessing I went a little overboard." I say. Not loud enough to wake Katarina. Well I guess she would be like this after even if I did have time to hang around to punish her.

"Yeah you could say that. Poor thing could hardly walk straight. Don't worry I know she's older than she looks. Even gave her a little something from my home dimension to help with that. Names Bethany Darkmoon a Berserker in Lady Cu's army though I'm being place under your command. I will follow your orders as faithfully as I would Lady Cu's." She tells me as she pets Katarina's head.

"Well she deserved it due to what she did. And that's good to hear but I doubt that much would be happening soon due to how things are getting repaired." I'm surprised that statue back there was still standing. Hmm. I guess I can send my men to hunt monsters that the guilds in the other nations have bounties on or to just get materials.

Bethany shrugs. "Better than guarding a seal for a thousand years here doing nothing. Lady Cu wouldn't send us off to someone unless another outer god was going to make a move here. But heck I can tell you'll keep things interesting. If you want I won't mind keeping Katarina out of trouble. She may freak out when her body starts getting well developing more than what she's used to."

"I doubt she'd age that much anyways. I'll leave you guys be for now." I say as I light up a cig. Last one for today.

"We'll see. See you around boss." Bethany said as I turned to leave. Just need to go to Lastation now.

I mutter a phrase and go through the portal and it sends me to the front of Noire's basilicom. I'm going to smoke this last one first.

I get several stares from passersby before I see Noire walking up with several bags of groceries on her arms. She then glares at the cig in my mouth. "You better not thinking of going near the kids like that. Smoking and covered in blood. It's going to set a bad example for them."

I hold up my hands and take a big puff. "Well I did have to take care of a few things."

Noire rolls her eyes. "Your taking a shower once your done smoking and I'll give you a change of clothes when you get out. Yes we do have washing machines inside."

"I'm glad you aren't ripping my head off for even smoking. I know none of the CPUs here do."

"True. I don't mind if you smoke as long as it's outside and away from the kids out of their sight. Now when your done come inside and take a shower. I'll be cooking dinner with Sam's help." Noire said before walking towards the main door.

I open the door. "Alight should be done with this in less than a min. Also mind if I chat with Sam for a few minutes before the shower?"

"Sure I don't mind just don't break anything or cause too much noise. I'll even send her too you." Noire says as she walks inside.

"Hey! Why would anything be broken?"

"Just a precaution given things can go crazy with CPU's in a moment. And your in your well how should I put it. Well you look like you'd kill someone that looks at you the wrong way. No offense though you just have that look." Noire says motioning to my face. Guess I do leave that impression.

I then motion to my clothes. "This would repel almost anyone."

"Except the stupid ones sadly. Anyways need to get going as the kids are expecting me back." Noire says as she goes to an elevator.

"Alright. Don't forget to send Sam down."

"I won't!" Noire calls out as the elevator doors close.

I lean against the wall while slowly smoking the cig. "Wonder how long it'll take."

After a few minutes of finishing my cig I hear the elevator open again and see Sam rubbing a love bite on her neck most likely from Kei. She freezes when she sees me.

"Have a good night?" I ask looking over at her.

"Y-yeah I did. K-Kei really knows how to show a girl a good time." Sam said nervously I can almost hear her heartbeat at this point.

"That's good. It's good you found someone permanent. Compared to your little escapees I caught you with years ago."

"You barged in on me several times having sex! Kinda hard to keep a girl when the goddess jumps in on the middle of you having sex with them." Sam said blushing madly.

I laugh. "That's because I wanted to mess with you. Especially since you dicked me over on a few yourself."

"Yeah but I was more subtle than barge into the room. At least I didn't knock up over a dozen women." Sam says back and that's a bit of a sore spot. But yeah that was somewhat my fault.

"Well. I didn't know they could get pregnant. And it may have been more." I say thinking about it. A few years after Liz's death. I bout drank myself to death.

"Yeah we are still counting them up. Luckily Saria placed a special mark on their graves so we can track the number down. So far the number is almost a hundred." A painful sensation hit my heart when same said that number. So many I most likely no longer remember any more.

"If I would've knew that they could be born that way then I would've done something about it." I say sadly getting myself off the wall.

"Yeah And if you had them things may have been better for you but at least you have some of them now. So you just wanted to talk to me or something else?" Sam asks getting to the point.

"Well I could've scared the shit out of you like a certain someone suggested but… I was thinking about this. I am willingly to answer a few questions you have that I wouldn't have answered before."

"Was the reason I had such a good upbring mostly so I didn't turn out like you?" Sam asked as her first question.

My breath hitched a little. Should've known that was going to be one of them. "Yes." I finally answered.

"Well thank you I guess. Wish I had you as a mom sooner though. Okay next question did Liz know or did only you know about this well other than Nyx." She asked next.

"I was too…. Haunted and full of fear. Nyx….She found out on accident. On your 12th birthday when I was drunk off my ass later that night." I remember it well. I was a mess due to the nightmares and memories I still had then. I kept it together till she went to sleep. I still wasn't fully 100 percent stable yet. I wouldn't be until a few hundred years later.

"When you got Liz in your life. Okay only two questions left. Will you sing me a lullaby tonight and will you walk me down the aisle when me and Kei have are wedding?" Crap she made a very personal move this time.

"Ahhhhhhh. I can walk you down the aisle and why do you want a lullaby from me? I haven't done that in years. Also I thought this would be questions I wouldn't answer?"

"Well if your my mom you should do it at least once like Noire does with Scrappy. And I thought you wouldn't answer those normally. But if we are going wouldn't answer then Who was on top in bed you or Liz?" I should have kept my mouth shut.

I blush red a little bit. "It was mainly me due to my speed." I mumble.

Sam smiles in victory at my predicament. "Good to know you still can get embarrassed. Always thought it was Liz due to her strength and how your legs always wobbled after you two did it."

I cough into my hand. "That was when she used that strap on when I requested it."

Sam laughs loudly. "You and most were scared of getting a hug from her you thought getting pounded by her was a good idea? Well anyways you should get a shower and come up the kids are having fun playing up there. Well Scrappy is going to leave with Nepgear later. As apparently Julia is tutoring Nepgear and Scrappy while Scrappy is acting as Nepgear's assistant of sorts."

"Well it was mostly worth it." I say meaning the Liz bit. "And that's good the girls are having fun." I continue as we walk to the elevator.

"Yeah it is. You reek of copper you know that right?" Sam says was we rode up to the CPU section. I just shrug as we go. When we got up to our level I head straight to the shower room to take a shower and ditch my clothes that were starting to itch.

I quickly take a shower and hop out. I see a pair of clothes and a towel on the counter. Hmm. Wondered how long Noire stared. I put on them on along with my boots and went to the living room.

When I got there I saw April chasing a small robot around while Scrappy was resting her head on Nepgear's lap. Then I see little Liz in her crib moving as much as a newborn can. There was even some plushies in the crib. Nothing small enough to be a choking hazard or with dangerous beads and stuff.

"Looks like you guys are having a good time."

Nepgear waves at me. "We are. Everything is just going like a small slice of paradise mostly after Scrappy made the crib for Elizabeth after she woke up with her alchemy from a pile of random materials lying around."

"Ah. Its good to hear she can control her stuff better. And it's good to see Elizabeth here finally up." I say leaning over the crip and picking her up.

Elizabeth giggled as I picked her up at least somewhat happy to see me. Noire nods as I cradle Elizabeth. "It is great she's getting a better hang of her alchemy. Something in that book she got helped her out from what I can tell. She wanted to rest her head on Nepgear's lap as a reward."

"Ah. I was thinking about making a tome for her next birthday. About runes and what not." I say softly.

"Sounds good it'll keep her busy at least. But will it be like Histy?" Noire says back in an almost whisper.

"Something along the lines. And I won't be doing it till later."

Noire just nods before on of my Elite's barges in looking beat up to hell and back. "Lady Cyan heart we have a situation in Planeptune. A code 1313!" Shit! That's one of the top ten codes I never want to hear.

I sigh. I hand Liz to Noire. "I'll be back then." I walk over to the elite. "What's the situation?"

"Something happened to the Planeptune goddess according to Scorch before we lost contact. From what I could tell there's an invasion going on. Didn't get to see much but a lot of flames before some asshole attacked us got us pretty bad. I was the least injured so the ranking officer had me go get you. As the defense team is taking a beating." The elite said as she started looking faint like she was about to pass out. Going to have Mary patch her up while Sam coordinates things from here.

"Alright just lay down for now. SAM! Organize some back up to meet me there. I'll be leaving now!" I say.

Sam nods as she helps the Elite to the couch. "I'll get whomever is available to meet you there. I know Mason should be nearby."

I give her a nod before muttering a phrase and going through the portal. So what is causing so much havoc?

When I got there I saw absolute chaos. People where running and screaming as monstrous beasts ran around causing chaos. And in was Neptune near some figure in dark robes. But she looked and felt different powerwise.

Her hair was now pale orange almost blonde and her eyes were now a dark crimson red. Her outfit was similar have different shades of pink and orange in a few places. She had a bloodthirsty grin on her face as she ripped out someone's heart and crushed it. If she's here then where is Alice and Sherry. Even with that band she's still a hard as heck to put down.

I transform. I sigh. What the hell is causing shit now. " **Split Second**." I mutter and I zoom forward cutting down all the monsters I saw by the hundreds. When the skill ended I was a dozen meters away from Neptune and the figure.

Neptune frowns as she throws a body away. "Aww you killed a lot of the monsters no matter there's always more for the carnage. It was starting to get boring anyways. You came for the fun too right?" She gives me a crazed grin after saying that as if this just some damn game!

I rush forward and deliver a heavy punch to her jaw and I turn and go to back hand the cloaked person.

But they casually lean away from my strike before hitting me hard enough with a palm strike to my gut that I cough out some saliva before they back hand me away. I get my bearings fast enough to dodge a sword strike from Neptune but even though I dodge some invisible force still cuts my chest. Barely have time to think as Neptune brings her sword down. Acting quick I block with my left gauntlet though it cracks in the process.

Enough of this! " **Hell's Paradise!** " I yell as I punch the ground causing a casm to form as several hundred lilies come out to restrain those two. But the cloaked person just vanishes as Neptunes swings her sword around trying to keep the Lilies away looking rather pissed off before screaming loudly. " **Reality destruction!** " Causing the lilies around her to shred away as a pulse of energy hits them. But a decent portion avoids it by going back into the shadows for safety.

" **Chains of Delusion**." I say flexing my fingers.

The chains wrap around Neptune's arms and legs. She pulls against then with the same energy pulses still going on but these chain's hold firm for the most part with the links groaning loudly as I see a few pop. Not wanting to waste and second I charge forward and deliver a hard right hook to Neptune's temple hard enough to cause shock wave. But it was still enough to knock Neptune out as she slumps forward. Sheesh at least this part is over now.

"Take out the rest of the monsters." I commanded out to the Lillies. I turn to see where the cloaked figure was.

Nothing was left but some card with a weird riddle on it that I didn't feel like dealing with right now. This is just great I now have some jackass to worry about now. I'll ask around later to see if anyone knows anything later.

I look up and saw that my men were arriving. Guess they used the ships that basically just go there. When one of them hopped out I say. "Help the civilians."

They nod before going to work. I soon see Scorch and a couple other's carrying Alice out of an alley. Only four helping her though. They must be ghouls then. I jog over to see what's up and to ask where is Sherry.

"Any one of you know where the kid is. Her name's Sherry."

Scorch then looks at me. "She ran off somewhere after that cloaked jerk grabbed her by her head. They whispered something into her ear that caused her to go crazy with her eyes glowing I think bronze. If you see some cloaked figure gut them. Jackass caused us lots of problems. Went after Alice first too. Poor woman didn't stand a chance."

I grit my teeth. "And where the hell is she now. Hell where is this cloaked asshole!" I shout the last part punching a wall. What the hell is up with today!

Everyone jumped at that. "Sherry? Most likely hiding somewhere in the basilicom here. Same place the Cloaked asshole is going now. She only let me escape with Alice if I agreed to tell you a message. It was you made this too easy for me weakening her so much. I really should thank you for saving me more work twice now. First with your love Liz then your little Ella and now with your precious Gold heart. That's what she wanted me to tell you." Scorch tells me causing my blood to boil.

If this person had any involvement in any of that I'll tear them apart!

I growl. "I'm done!" I say transforming to my next gen form. I get the greatsword off my back and rest it on the ground. "The basilicom is that damn building right?"

"Yeah and Sherry is likely hiding in it. It's the biggest and tallest building here." Scorch says sweating from seeing my Next gen form up close. If Sherry is there I'll just have the lillies get her if needed.

I smile a little. "I'll be back in a minute then." I say as I make my way to the building. Dragging the sword behind me.

I start speed walking towards it which is a run to others. Didn't take me long to reach the beat up Basilicom. Only decision now was to go down or up. I did quick scan to see where everything was chances are I'd find them fast.

Time to do this. I sent out a small pulse of energy through the building. I'll find them even if the bastard has a barrier against it.

?

I soon pick two signatures..And one feels almost like Liz's signature. No that can't be right Liz is dead I know the other one is Sherry and they are about roughly a few hundred thousand stories above me. Likely one of the CPU only floors.

Time to try something I haven't for done in years. I put the sword on my back and go back a half block back. I take out a few daggers from my inventory before sprinting at the building. About a dozen or so feet in front of it. I jump up and start running up the wall. When I run out of momentum. I'd thrust a dagger into the building and use it to propel myself more. If I slip I'll just fly the rest of the way. With how much strength this bastard has. I'll have to fight them like I've had to fight Liz. I thought sadly.

About half way up I hear a screech and see what looks to be dragons flying towards me. Just great I'll end up having to deal with them if they attack me. Just another nuisance to deal with today.

I continue my run upwards. When one of the dragons came at me. I get the greatsword off my back then jump off the building a little bit I lodge the sword into its wing then use the falling dragon to jump my way back up the building to continue the run.

I soon get my destination and land with a crouch. When I look inside I see the Cloaked figure sitting on a couch eating a cheeseburger with a milkshake next to them as if they were already making themselves at home.

" **Split Second**." Time to get as many hits in. I run forward and drop kick into the cloaked person. Causing them to go through the couch. When we hit the ground I straddle their stomach and start laying hits in.

But it didn't last long as the cloaked person grabbed my wrists and pushed me away before getting up. "Now now Zoey is that any way to have a nice reunion?" They then pulled down their hood and my heart almost stopped as who I saw standing in front of me was none other than Liz herself.

How the hell? Did they duplicate her appearance? Or did they…. If they took her body then it would of have to've been recently. I usually went to her tomb every other day. Red slowly comes into my vision. How dare they. I rush forward and deliver a heavy hit to her stomach.

She grunts and glares as she grabs my arm before headbutting me and throwing me across the room before lunging into me giving me a hard punch spending braking threw a few floors. She grabbed me again and pinned me to the wall given me a kiss before throwing me at a bed.

I growl. "What are you doing?!" I kick upwards barely missing her.

She laughs as she slaps my butt as I go past her. "Oh just trying to restart the magic. We feel for each other in a fight like this before remember. Back then you used to only wear a battle bikini everywhere. Couldn't help but give your rear a slap."

I grit my teeth. Hmm. It's been a long time since I've heard of Magic. Much less dealt with her. I quickly grab my greatsword and used the flat of the blade to heavy hit her across the face. I need to knock her out. "That was then."

She grunts as the force of the blow knocks her to the side. She manages to roll to her feet to glare at me. "Is that so? Well it's going to take a lot more than that to knock me out Princess."

"You don't think I'll know that." I say quickly punching her in the nose.

I can feel her nose crack a bit from the blow as she stumbles back. She glares at me again before punching the ground causing the Basilicom to shake from the force and my footing to loosen a bit. This gave her an opening to run forward and sucker punch me in the gut knocking me into the air and into lamppost don't even ask me why they even have one here.

I get up and transform back to my CPU form. I can't use many negative skills in that form. Too much share energy. I jump forward and take out a dagger. I cut into her right calf as I go between her legs.

She falls to a knee as she twists around to quickly grab my closest arm before punching it arm shattering my forearm. I let out a small gasp of pain from the broken bone but at least I got her immobile now.

I put my bone back into place. " **Flash Heal**." I flex my hand and chuckle. It's so much of a cheat skill. I quickly rush forward and cut her tendons in her other leg and left arm.

Soon she's pushing herself up with her remaining arm. Not like she'd be going anywhere with just one usable arm. I moved fast enough that she would be able to stop me if she wanted to.

This would've been quicker if I had any tranqs or darts. "I'm sorry." I say as I use the handle of the dagger and slam it into her temple.

This does the trick as she slumps forwards unconscious. That solves that. First thing I'm going to order is a team to check on Liz's tomb. But then I hear clapping. "Bravo Bravo. What an excellent show. You two provided an excellent show indeed but I'm afraid she'll be coming with me as I still have use of her. Now if you don't mind I'll collect my belongings and leave."

" **Hell's Wrath**." I say hitting the ground. I grab Liz and jump out the nearby window. As I fell I looked back and see most of the upper part of the tower crumbling and falling in on itself.

Whoops that is my bad. I'll be paying for the damages at least. If anything at least this got my blood pumping well again. Though I soon hit the ground hard...Wait….SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT SHERRY! SHIT! Hopefully she wasn't up there when I did that!

I hit the ground hard. Causing a small crater. I spit out a small bit of blood. Liz's punches sucks. I whistle. "Search this building for the child. And I need another pair of power restrainers."

The squad nods handing me a pair of power restrainers before heading inside to look for Sherry.

I put them onto Liz. How the hell is this possible with her being alive. I destransform and put her over my shoulder again. I mutter a phrase and go through the portal. I appear into my base down in the cells and lockdown chambers. I pull up my radio. "Get Helena and Saria down in cell block A now!"

I hear signal of acknowledgement. As I hear footsteps echoing from a distance seems one of the normal patrols spotted me already. It'll take those two an hour at least to get down here anyways.

I go down the hall to the cell they use to keep me in when I go corrupt. I type in the code and the door opens with a hiss. I go in and set Liz down onto the bed. I then go back out and close the door. We've had that room extremely enchanted. One of its perks is no teleporting or portals in or out of that room. I lean against the wall waiting for the two people to come.

Soon I see Helena and Saria approaching down the hall they are being escorted by two guards most likely to protect Helena if anything was to go down given she is our top doctor.

"So what's the situation Lady Zoey?" Saria asks being as calm as she can but it's obvious to me she's a bit nervous being here given how extreme security this section is.

I light me up a cig to calm my nerves. I motion to the the screen besides the door. "Look your damn selves."

Both their eyes widen when they see what's inside. "Am I seeing shit or is this who I think it is taking a nap in there Lady Zoey?" Saria says in quite a bit of shock like I am in.

"If all three of us are seeing shit. Then there's a problem." I say.

Helena sighs. "Yeah it is. How the fuck did she come back? Unless we have another Kate senario going on. I'm wondering if someone is doing this to fuck with us. But who ever it is might be someone we don't know of."

"I don't know. It might be another Kate senario. She….. Did act a little differently."

"Should we summon that green haired lady? See if she knows anything? Nyx said she helped a lot with Kate when her whole thing happened." Saria said to me. And it made a bit of sense since she did know a good deal. It's iffy to me as she may help or she may cause some problems.

I sigh. "Please do so. I believe she's in the nation or base somewhere." I look at the screen. "I'll be staying here."

"Well there is one sure fire way to get her attention. CTHULHU!" Helena shouted and soon a bright flash of light blinded us followed by the crackle of lightning. Before we heard 'her' Voice. "Sorry did someone call me. Oh it's just the runt again. Oh hello Zoey you have need of my knowledge I'm guessing?" Cu said turning to look at me. Despite what she said I can tell she planned ahead before coming here. She's just giving the less inclined the impression of an idiot or a clueless individual.

I give her an expression of 'what do you think'. "Look at the screen. You should connect the dots from there." I say sliding down the wall to sit on the ground.

"Ah I see this has N's work all over it. Slimy bastard that one is. Almost like your average politician in a way. Has a way of pissing you off but is never around when you want to collect. Loves to play both sides." Cu says giving me a identity I can punch now.

"I don't know if the bastard I saw as that person or not. I don't know if I did any real damage or not." I say. The skill I used usually does a decent amount of damage.

"Most likely you did nothing to them. He or she they can appear as both never puts their real body on the line it was likely a projection or avatar of sorts. Even then the main body can't be hurt unless you attack it directly with magic skills. Your soul reap skill for example will hurt them a good deal. Now as for that woman in the cell. It's not like Kate. Her soul was snatched on it's way to heaven and her body stolen. This different almost like a counterpart in a way. There a few possibilities as to how this could happen." Cu said looking at the screen intensely.

A slight aura went around my hand for a few moments when I raised it up. "I did hit the bastard with my skill Hell's Wraith. Anyways what are these possibilities?" I asked with a serious tone.

"One they created a new one of her from scratch compiling her memories from the dream lands to recreate her mind. Two took one of her from either an alternate timeline or dimension though you all are rarer models not like the main four that were previously the older outer gods avatars. Three it could be a mimic fully turning into a person but that requires the person's DNA to be consumed and me and the servants would sense them if we get close enough. They can replicate up to the elder level of beings in terms of strength." Cu says making me a bit nervous if I wasn't already smoking.

"Fucking wonderful. Also from the reports from the shadows. I am sadly the last Cyan heart. I didn't really ask about the other elders. And from what I saw. She's similar to the Liz I knew but had the personality shift like that I've heard Kate had."

"Hmm Definitely sounds like she could be a chained Specter but not quite most are only aware of past grudges and pain and go after everyone. All that's really needed to make them is the victim's soul. Though this is one of the few times this has been done with a CPU. If anything Kira should be able to purify her since she's a Saint. Though she may not be the same. But just in case you were wondering she'd be sane as a CPU Revenant. Be warned though that the other Outer gods are building up their forces they may try a large scale invasion of realms soon." Cu said in a serious tone almost going completely all business like though it seems that is hard for her.

"This just keeps getting better and better huh. If that shit happens. I might just force myself to go negative." Why couldn't this shit be spread out instead of all in one damn day.

"I'll have to put some pressure on them then. Might even send some more guys over here. Valor will be the ranking officer over them. She'll know how to get in touch with them. Most I can do is buy you some time. I have a lot more problems to deal with and plenty more of my former family that would love my head on a pike." Cu said with a sigh before reaching into her pocket and taking out a stick of gum to put in her mouth.

"Alright. After I get this Liz situation done. I'm taking tomorrow off. The world can almost kiss my ass until then." I say. I wonder if Silver or the shadows could do anything.

"Yeah as you should. Silver is as you likely know from the wedding going to give the two most annoying ones an ass kicking. And if your thinking about the shadows good luck. Most don't like dealing with my kind unless they have to. They already have one locked up, took control the spawnings pits it had too. If your going to talk to one start with Lia she's the one more willing to deal with my kind. Though she's only really seen my world." Well at least that's something.

"Sounds good. Mind summoning your guy in yet?" I ask.

"Kira right? Well she should be free given her lover was brought over here by Lia. Perks of being on screwing terms with her. Just give me a moment to have a quick mental chat with Kira before summoning her then you can grill me for details after that." Cu says before closing her eyes. I'm so grilling her later not everyday I hear about one of the people Lia is screwing which according to her is a small number.

"Got it." I say with a small grin.

Helena looks at Cu with a bit of a nervous glance. "Um Zoey is this a bad time to introduce you to my mom? Just been awhile since I've seen her." I get the message. So that is where Helena came from? Always wondered how she came to be given she came out of nowhere.

"Ah. It's the one that coming huh? I was always curious but I had too much on my plate to wonder about it."

"Yeah I was a runt and we didn't exactly part on good terms. Had a huge argument before I just left one night and came here. Going to to be awkward for us meeting again." Helena says nervously guess this is what Sam felt with me almost.

"Just try to work it out." I say. I can't really give any good advice here sadly.

Helena just nods before circle of light appeared and Kira appeared soon after with a flash of light. Kira quickly turned and kneeled in front of Cu and me. "My ladies you called upon me. How can I serve you?"

"I need you to purify someone. We'd do it but my guys can't purify that kind of stuff yet." Mainly due to we never dealt with it before.

"Alright who is it? I'll need to get close to them if it's anything major." Kira said not even glancing at Helena or Saria.

I nod. I reach up above me and type in the code for the door to open. "Do anything out of line and we will have a problem."

"I assure you I won't do anything more than what is necessary. You have my word." Kira said giving me a bow before going inside kneeling at Liz's bed side. She placed her hand on Liz's forehead and belly before they began glowing emitting a calming presence that just makes all the damn stress melt away.

I get up from the floor. After a minute or two I ask. "Progress?"

"She's stubborn as heck making this a lot more difficult than normal. Going to take a couple minutes longer since she's fighting me." Kira says and I just laugh to myself. That's Liz alright Stubborner than my Negative form to going normal.

A calm smile adorns my face. "Sounds like her alright."

"Yeah hate to see her on a bad day. Mind coming in and holding her hand? The aura of a loved one or someone they are familiar with usually helps in these cases. Would make things go by faster." Kira asks. Well not like Liz could do much of anything with how I handled her anyways.

I walk in and sit on the bed. I hesitantly go to hold her hand. "I've never thought I'd be able to do this again." By the time I got my skill to revive people. It was already too late for Liz.

It almost surreal to be holding her hand again. But it was real I was holding her hand again. I'd be damned if I let anyone take her away from me again. Though it's going to be awkward explaining Noire to her and the other kids. Shit this is going to be weird as heck. However soon Kira stopped. "Okay it's done she should be waking up soon. She's going to be a bit grumpy when she wakes up so try not to speak too loudly."

"Thank you. You have my gratitude" I say.

She places her hand on mine and pats it. "Happy to serve my lady. Feel free to call upon me even if it's just to talk or give you a power boost."

"Alright. Also there might be someone outside that wants to say a few words."

"Helena. Wondered where she ran off to. Let me guess she still upset about my previous mate dying. She never got over it. Especially when I got a new mate." Kira says with a groan. Seems like a good deal of family drama.

"You should know how some children think."

"She was a teenager at the time. Figured it be best to give her some time to cool off. Though I get busy a lot. Then there came the surprise of the new kid. And well never had the time to go out looking for her." Kira tells me as she puts her hands in her coat with a sigh looking over towards Helena.

"Just know she was in good hands. Hell she earned her way to being the top doctor here."

"Expected nothing less from her. Just give me a moment to talk to her. While we do that you can get some interdimensional gossip from Cu. Well wish me luck with my daughter. Have some fun before things get awkward with your loved one." Kira says as she walks out of the cell to talk with Helena.

"Heh. Awkward my ass. It's worse." I joke.

"Yeah your right about that Zoey. Almost like Lia when she snuck into my bed for the first time." Cu says leaning against the opposite wall of the hallways playing with some talisman she had in her hand tracing the center with her opposing hands index finger.

"Buddy. I'll be surprised if Noire doesn't have a heart attack."

Cu looks up and stops what she's doing for a moment before going back to what she's doing. "Yeah you're right about that with everything that's happening. The question is are you going to dump her now that you have your main girl or are you going to focus more on one than the other? Such are questions that'll be going through their heads. You must be wondering what I'm up to right?"

"I.. Can't. And yes I know what your up to. And I'll try to give them both my focus. Ugg. I'm only used to having one lover." I groan. This is going to be a little difficult.

"Ah yeah that's something that happens at times. Heck I may fuck a lot of women but I've yet to get a mate. Last one I had was erased from existence by my scumbag family when they woke up the idiot god. You know you found the one when hardly anyone can come close to replacing her. It's an empty hole that is hard to fill." Cu said and if I wasn't mistaken her eyes were tearing up.

"I know how you feel. It's how I felt when Liz here died long ago." I say with sadness.

"Yeah only there are plenty of ways to bring Liz back. I'm the only one that knows where the CPU's souls go to reincarnate. But when someone is wiped from existence they are gone for good can't even fool yourself into believing they've gone to a better place. But don't think I don't appreciate your I don't appreciate your sympathies because I do. Just a lot on my plate lately with politics between pantheons. Some people love to bitch about me to Omega a lot because they can. Generally makes both our lives hell. Alliances work but just a tip have help to deal with it all. Also you need not worry about your abuser returning. Have her locked away from reincarnating anytime soon well near you at least. It'll take her at least half a million years at that." Cu said before putting her talisman away. That's good. I would've torn her apart this time. Cu then walked towards me.

Once she was close enough she patted my shoulder. "Any ways I closed all but the most roundabout pathways to here. It'll annoy the heck out the other Outer God's making then have to find those pathways. It'll get them off your back. Also for someone like you I'd recommend not absorbing their essence instead seal it in a temporary container. You know how to call me if you ever need me. Or want to talk. Been a long time since I've had new friends. Your one of the first I'd consider as such."

I smile. "Well it's been awhile since I've gotten a friend that has the balls to mess around with me and have the power to back it up."

Cu laughs at that. "True about that. Let me know if you ever want to spar just call me. I'll try not to unleash my full power tends to have bad effects one dimension and mortals. Though judging by your tech and magic levels around here. In an arena you make may last an hour at least. May visit you more often at this rate. It gets boring listening to politics often enough. Heck I may let some merchants come around here. But they only give the good stuff to those on my approved list. Got to be careful with some of the stuff my people sell at times."

I smirk. "With the speed I can go. You're going to have at least a problem. And I have to see what this 'good' stuff is."

"You will. I'll have some merchants come by your nation then with some then. They'll know your on the list. Also my merchants only accept physical items of value for trade. Be they solid currency, Materials, Items, Weapons and gear. As long as it is able to be held in your hands and has value its good for trade. No offense but the whole credits doesn't work for me too easy to cheat. Like they'd say Gold is Gold and Paper will always be the price of whoever prints it decides. Could be worth lots or nothing. Rather go with something that can be checked and you know how much the items are worth." Cu said with a proud smile and I have to agree it is a smart merchanting practice avoids being screwed over well not without something in your hands.

"Your saying it like I don't have gold and other resources that could be used. I learned with the shadows. Hell I have abit of Shadow currency if that works."

"Yeah that'll work. The reason I say this is the no credits policy takes most by surprise. Almost gave Red heart a heart attack when she heard that. Actually I'm sure she did but didn't show it. She was too used to credits at the time. Getting lazy in the merchant business is to lose out on good deals. May not be able to compete head to head with the shadows in military but trading is another story. Not many traders that can keep up with them." Cu says with a smile she really takes prides in this then.

"Aren't the Shadows the biggest traders? Due to they have like everything?"

Cu laughs and shakes her head. "You haven't be to a lot of dimensions have you? They may be the biggest for general goods but for specialty goods is where my kingdom dominates the market. We have goods others don't and can't be gotten elsewhere easily. Like Nightmare dust and Builder's silk. Heaven loves Builder's silk and Hell Nightmare dust. I'm sure you'd be more interested in a talisman though."

"You are mainly right. Also the Shadows have their own specialty items. I want to get one of their Lmgs and assault rifle. I think I could talk Lia into getting me one of their newer models."

"Ah yeah Lia may let you get the newest but not top. I mostly deal in magic stuff. I make sure the merchants I have coming here bring some good enchanted gear with them. Maybe even some forbidden stuff for you Zoey." Cu says with a small smirk.

"Sounds good. Better not cost out the ass though."

"It won't I aim for fair prices after all. At worst it'll be a pretty Penny but only if the item is worth that much. Besides since your a friend you'll get things at a discount." Well guess that's a perk for being on good terms with her.

"Good to hear. I don't think I have anything good to sell ya in return."

"Well keep advancing and maybe something will catch my eye. Your a gaming nation right? That may catch my eye if it's good enough. Most other nations gaming tech is almost a borderline snooze fest repeating the same old same old." Cu said with friendly smile trying to cheer me up. Then we hear a groan.

"Keep it down will yeah!? Couldn't get any sleep due to your loud mouths!" I hear Liz shout grumpily.

"Then get your lazy ass up!" I couldn't help but say. A very old thing we used to do.

She grumbles. "I would but someone cut the tendons in my legs with a very sharp knife and they haven't healed yet if you don't remember."

I rolled my eyes. " **Flash Heal**. There you big ass baby." I prepare myself just in case.

She jumps to her feet and slaps my butt hard enough to make an audible smacking sound. "Hey at least I'm not a fat ass. Besides you look like you could use another strap-on pounding real soon."

I blush real red. "Hey. You're bigger than I am. And I am skinnier than you."

Liz chuckles. "That I am. Just good to mess with you again Zoey. Your light and fast while I'm strong and weigh more to give you a hard pounding getting the special itch all drilled out."

"Oookay toooo much information about that." Saria says acting like a kid that heard something she never wanted to hear about her parent that is me in this case.

"Hey. It's not like you've heard worse in my drunken speeches." I call out.

"Yeah at least I could tune that out as you being drunk or the crowd's laughter drowns it out. This is well different." Saria says as Liz gave me a look of 'Who is this?' With a very judgemental gaze.

I scratch the back of my head. "Weeeeeeeeeellllll." I say feeling very nervous.

"I'm one of her other children born from a woman she fucked after you died Lady Platinum heart." Saria said bluntly. Causing Liz to glare at me.

"How many was it Zoey? Couldn't keep it in your pants without me around to screw your pants you horny raging sex machine?" Liz says with an intense glare looking into my eyes.

I become a little pissed off. "Do you know how long you were dead? Three thousand fucking years. And you expect me to not to do something while I drank myself almost to death."

"Yeeah I was expecting a couple decades at most not this much. You don't really keep track of time while your dead. I'll be fine as long as you still rate me as one of your best fucks. Guess I'll have to meet the rest of the new family then. Heck if we aren't in our old dimension I half expect you to have a new mate now. Hopefully you picked a decent one." Liz says with a laugh at the end… Wait till she here's about my trials of pregnancy even though it wasn't long.

"We are in a new dimension. Yes I've found a new mate. Also our two children are still alive."

Liz breathes a sigh of relief. "Then hopefully we don't need to worry about what happened before happening again. I'm glad they didn't die too. Hopefully we'll have a brighter future here than there. That yellow robe wearing jackass is still out there somewhere. Hope he get's a good ass kicking coming to him."

"Well I thought Ella was dead for awhile. And I hope so too."

"Yeah that was my bad for dragging her here. Just couldn't let good company die also she has a contract with me. One I may need to remind her of soon. Also I had some guys collect your Neptune for awhile. No offense but my kingdom has it's own policies for this type of thing happening. By the way Liz it's been a long time since we've first meet. Still have that temper?" Cu said as she didn't even look at us merely tracing something on her left hand.

"I don't know what your talking about." She says. I chuckle a little.

"Of course you have selective memory of getting utterly embarrassed. You tried punching me and had lets say a major wardrobe malfunction? You know the one that happened in the middle of a street and you choose to run straight into a brothel for cover? No? Guess it was a different Liz that did that over me asking for direction." Cu says nonchalantly getting Liz to blush dark red. Yup just like old times.

"Man if you're embarrassed of that then I wonder how we got a statue of it in a courtyard." I say. I know it was embarrassing for me back then. It doesn't bother me much these days.

"Hey if your going to have naked statues of yourself I'm not going to let you be the only one. Different when actual people are staring at you. We're going to have to get one of your new mate too just to make it even." Liz says trying to hide her blush and a small glare directed at Cu.

"She would probably refuse to the end."

Liz smirks rubbing her hands together. "She just needs the right incentive to do it. Maybe give her the strap-on experience maybe."

"You do know she's a mother now a little girl right? And easily embarrassed." Cu says before yawning.

I scratch the back of my head. "Yeaah."

"Already had another kid CPU Zoey? Took us forever to have two." Liz says with a pout.

Cu laughs. "No she had a lot more. A handful surviving from her more normal kids. And three of her special ones. All took her a night in bed to make. Well the void angel was an asexual creation. Zoey is the sole parent."

I get nervous. "Yeah. Didn't think I could have children that way for most of the normal children." I say motioning to Saria.

"Yeah going to need to meet them then. Family is still family even if one looks more like a punk than a actual general if that's what she's supposed to be instead of a fancy janitor. Going to be stuck here? Or going to let me roam around with you?" Liz question motioning to her wrists and the cell.

"Since you will be having those bracelets on and I go back to my now secondary home. You're going with me. Also this is what the other mate and new CPU looks like." I say taking my phone out and showing her. While Liz and Noire look the same. Liz is a few inches taller, has a more muscular build, has shorter hair with silver like stripes that she usually has in a ponytail, and her personality is mainly different.

"You gotta be kidding me. Your seeing a steampunk, red eyed, Twin tailed, and fencer build or lithe version of me? I knew you loved how I looked but not to the extent you fall for one that is almost like me. And that's understandable hopefully I won't have to have them on for too long. Can still give a some wannabe punks a good beating with them on." Liz says taking in Noire's appearance. Have to say comparing them. Noire is more fun and pleasant to be around often...And her breasts and lap are comfier. Though I'll never say that to Liz's face.

"Her appearance was why I had an attraction for her. I fell in love with basically everything else about her. But yeah for protocol reasons. They have to be on for at least a month."

"Guess Alice got the same treatment. Eh not like anything is happening. I'll stay on good behavior as long as I get to see your ass every day or so often. Good to know you like her for her and not just because of me. That would have gotten you in hot water. Alice better not have made me a grandmother already." Liz says be a bit self conscious of her age. Well going to let her find that one out later.

I smirk. "Alight. Everything should be good here. Anything I need to do here while I'm here?" I direct the question to Saria.

"Yeah the warden's want to know what to do with our guests after the lock down ends in a day or two. You also need to sign some documents and authorize the drop which is today. Also we have one of those shadow dragon's waking up and it's a big one. Bigger than Nyx that's for sure." Saria tells me and I groan. More paperwork.

"Got it. All the paperwork in my office?"

"Yup it all is as well as the stuff for the wardens. They are fairly small stacks. Did all the regular stuff before it got to you. Only stuff that needs you got to your desk." Saria says showing off why I have her around half the time.

I grumble. "Fine lets get that done before I go."

Saria nods. "Liz coming or staying?" I look over at Helena and Kira to seeing them hug before Kira disappears then I look at Cu. "I'll be leaving if you have no further need of me. Just call my name if you want my presence again."

I give her a nod. "Liz can come with me. I'll keep an eye on her and it'll be easier to get her before I leave."

Saria nods and lets Liz out before shutting the cell. "Got it. Just checking well let's go then. Going to be rounding up my sister for tomorrow afterwords."

"Got it. It'll be a good time for both Liz here and Noire to meet them."

"Yeah it will be. Well we're here. Going to leave you two to it then." Saria says as we reach my office after a few minutes.

"Have a good day." I say walking inside.

Liz follows me inside as Saria walks away. "Is she a general or something or just a glorified janitor remember the Janitors used to wear that type of outfit before."

"That was before everything went to shit and the only reason they were like that was because of you. Over the years we've just changed it mainly due to most of the clothing we got went to the citizens."

"So you recycle uniforms and gear? So are you not wearing any panties? Or something skimpier? The entire army wearing skimpy underwear. Sounds like a dream of yours come true." Liz said with a perverted giggle..Dear heavens what is wrong with her.

"You become more perverted during your death? While yes we didn't have most clothing. But we had our undergarments. If it was skimpy or not. I know some of them where. The only other thing we wore for awhile was our combat uniforms. Only reason I have the few pairs I have is due to no one would take them."

"I can think of a few that would. Also you should know plenty of things in my tomb where extremely perverted and death let me explore everything." Liz said with another perverted giggle.

I sit at my desk and start going through the papers. "I didn't design your tomb. I only wanted certain things in it." I say flatly in a tired tone.

She lifts me up before sitting in my chair and placing me on her lap. "There a more comfortable seat. I'll try not to look at the papers if you'd like."

"I don't care if you do. They're not that confidential." I say signing away. I quickly get the warden papers done first. Once the lockdown ends the guest will be let out but have to stay in the nation.

Mostly due to the protocols. "Oh okay. So what are these guests and we're going to drop soon?"

"The guest are some people I will explain later about. And about dropping. Unlike how our nations floated. They do not here. So while the effect wore off and causing us to lower we used our tech to stay in the air longer while we dug out and provided a safe path to landing in the ocean floor below us."

"Alright. Must have been a hassle for your guys. Well at least we'll have beaches and can finally go sailing." Liz says with a smile. That's true going to make all the beaches well except one nude beaches to draw tourism.

"True but we have to custom make the beaches. We don't exactly have sand on our outer edges." I say which I'll have to do. Well I can just use the chants to get a decent amount of sand. Then they can do what they need with it.

"Eh shouldn't be too hard. You chants will be able to make a large amount of sand from nothing. So Nyx still around as well as the loli?" Liz asks I knew she'd bring them up eventually.

"Well you didn't bother to learn the chants and yes those two are still around."

"Hey I learned the language. I still have that book in my inventory if someone wants to learn it or needs too." Liz said before she began kissing my neck.

"You mean the one I gave you?" I remember how I gave her an earlier version of what I have in my tome.

"Yeah skimmed through it and read up on a few useful for combat and a couple tome making ones." Liz said as she continued making a hickey on my neck.

"I would still kick your ass in the chant department." I say trying my best to ignore what she's doing.

I could almost feel her smirk as her left hand slips into my underwear pushing two fingers inside of me as her right hand began groping my left breast. She's messing with me one purpose to turn me on.

I wiggle a little bit. "Can we not do this now?"

She just adds another finger into me and slows her pace to where it was enough to turn me on but not get me off. "Sure I'll just tease you like old times. Unless you change your mind. Been too long since I got a feel for your body. Maybe we can have a three some with your mate when we get there. I can give her the strap on treatment while she eats you out. Or maybe the other way around or try something like that/. Have to see if she's strong enough to give you or me a good pounding if we go that way or you eater her out." She then curls fingers inside me something that would always cause my mind to to numb up a bit given it felt sooo good!

"Y-you wou-would just break her." I say almost giving in.

She curls and uncurls fingers as she pumps them into me almost causing my mind to almost go blank. "So she's a bit fragile guess I'll let you use the strap on then. Your more gentle. On less you want to dominate me with her. Been awhile since I've ate a girl out."

I moan. "Well you have been dead. Grrrrr. Fuck fine you fucking win."

Liz smirks. "Good now finish up so we can have fun with your new mate. I know you can portal us to her room. Besides your getting so wet right now there's a wet spot in your pants."

That's right. She doesn't know the portal ones. "I could but I doubt she's in there."

"That's okay we can finish up round one on her bed then before talking to her. Or we can wait for a bit and go to the living room." Liz says before licking my ear. Damn my climax is so close now need to hurry up!

"I'd rather you do it here but my room is several floors up."

"Why not just let me bring you over the edge here in your office. Always wanted to fuck you on a desk since you did me on my desk." Liz smirks as she bends me over my desk yanking my pants and underwear down.

My eyes widen. I quickly move the papers into a drawer. "Why are you the horny one?" Usually its the other way around.

She then pressed something to my pussy after removing her fingers and began pounding into me like a jackhammer. I feel it vibrating from contact with share energy and enhanced by my negative energy. Been ages since I felt this much pleasure. I soon came screaming. Even afterwards she slow down her thrusts till she stopped and pulled out. "Ah that was great you feeling better now? Used a special strapon I had made just for you."

I lean onto the desk. "That was the 'top secret' shit you were doing?"

Liz smirks patting my butt. "You bet your ass it was along with a crate full of other stuff for the bedroom."

I groan. "And where is that crate?" If it was on her nation that was long gone. We destroyed it enough for it to fall out of the sky in pieces.

Liz smirks. "Where do you think I got the strap on from. It's all in my inventory sweetheart."

"How you still have your inventory. I don't know. Also. I think you already know this but my nation is the last one standing or not in pieces."

"Yeah I got it. We going now or you just about going to finish the documents after your done resting." She says with a proud smirk.

"I would love to go now but I need to finish these papers. I only have a few left."

"Well get them done then. Can't wait to meet this chick in person. Are some of the kiddies there too?" Liz asks as she puts the strap on in her inventory and fixed her clothes up to being decent.

"I don't know if the two cpu ones are. I know one of them aren't she's in another nation."

"Ah I'll need to meet her later then. Didn't you know wreck one CPU's place?" She says reminding me. Crap going to need to fix that. Most likely Nepgear and the rest will stay with us while the place gets fixed up.

I give her a look. "That was because I was dealing with your corrupted ass."

"Then give me a strap on fuck with your speed for being such a bad girl then. You used to love getting the bad girl treatment." Well she's right about that. Always ticked her off for a better fuck.

"I'm make sure I'll do that later." I say finishing up the rest of the paperwork. I fix my clothes quickly.

Liz smiles and wraps her arms around me. "Thanks now lets go!"

I roll my eyes. "I do have to hand these to someone." I say.

"Well someone was bound to hear you scream when you came. You can hand it off to them when they get here." Yeah they likely did hear that. Didn't have long before there was a knock on my door.

I go over and open my door. "Yes?"

I see Law shift in front of me her uniform fit and proper like always. "I'm sorry my Lady but I heard a scream and went to investigate. Are you alright?" Almost forgot her and her sister were survivors from Ella's Nation. Heard they were smuggled in from one of Ella's special projects.

"Yes I am alright. Can you deliver these for me?" I ask holding the papers out ot her.

She gently takes them keeping them straight as possible and bows. "Consider it done my lady." As she walks away I notice her right arm is bandaged with fresh blood. I know she's not currently on any combat related missions being yet being one of are specialists.

I'll ask about her to Sam later to see if she knows. I go back into the room and close the door. "Hey buddy." I say to Liz walking over to her. I grab her shoulder. "This is for that dickatry you pull all those years ago." I say before muttering a chant. Before she could react I pull her shoulder down and I kneed her in the crotch sending her into the air about a foot. I then grab her and throw her into the portal. I then hop in it shortly afterwards.

When I get to the other side I see Liz already covered in a thick layer of slime. With Scrappy looking very annoyed. Sam was besides Scrappy with her handgun at the ready incase Liz tried something.

"Found me something interesting." I say.

Sam rolls her eyes. "I can tell along with a big ass bill for damages."

I wince a little. "I destroyed a little more than what was planned."

"Don't kid yourself you'd have done worse if you had the time. Also I helped Scrappy come up with a slime even Liz will have trouble dealing with." Sam said as Liz groaned.

"Ah man it's getting everywhere! So gross!" Liz said already hating the slime covering her.

"True. So let me guess. You were expecting me to come through?" I say chuckling.

"Yes but when it wasn't I dosed the person with slime for possibly trespassing. Sam was busy helping me think of upgrades for my arm." Scrappy says while Liz snickers. "What happened to it cut yourself with a pointy object?"

I kick her in the side. "We have to talk about your manners. So what upgrades were you doing?" I direct the question to Scrappy.

"Tougher plates, retractable claws, a few different hidden blades, a flamethrower and cryofreezer hybrid. Might even inscribe some achemic runes on the plates for additional benefits and storage." Scrappy lists off like a kid going off on a tangent about a superhero. Might make losing an arm not a big deal well for her at least.

"Do you want a decent or good metal? Or did Sam or Julia already get you some from our reserves?" Or Sam just got something from the vault.

"I do want good metal to work with. Sam said she had something in mind that would work well when combined with somethings from Cu's domain according to Necronomicon. Some compounds Cu's marchants sell help strengthen metals or other stuff." Scrappy said with a smile.

Sam chuckles. "Yeah it's that one thing from the vault."

"That one metal I created fucking with the chants?"

"Yup that's the one. You never had a use for it and it's some damn good metal." Sam tells me. And yeah soo good not even Liz full power could bend it. That was a fun sight to see.

"Give me a second." I pull my tome out from my inventory and start flipping through the pages. Should be a little after the middle section. After a few minutes of skimming I found it. "How much you need? A few ingots?"

"About eight or so should do it. Only need four for the arm itself the rest will go for parts and different plate designs. The plates are going to be fairly thick." Sam said listing somethings. Guess spare parts are useful in case some break.

"Alright." I summoned up the eight bars. Making sure to accidentally drop one on Liz. Who hasn't gotten up yet.

"OW! HEY! Watch it Zoey!" Liz shouts rubbing her head getting the slime further into her hair.

I give her a curt "Sorry." I pick it up and place them all onto a nearby surface. "If you need anything more just ask." I tell Scrappy.

"Alright. Probably need more as I grow to maintain plate thickness. So do I need to drop more slime on the woman on the floor?" Scrappy says looking at Liz with a judgemental gaze.

I smirk down at Liz. "Maybe."

More slime drops on Liz causing her to let out an eek. "I could make it go into her orifices if she doesn't get up."

"I so hate that little devil right now. She reminds me too much of you." Liz with a groan as she tried getting up only to slip and fall on her ass.

I crouch besides her. "There's a reason she's like me."

"She's one of the new kids you had?" Liz correctly guessed. Well still going to mess with her.

"Yes. She is one of them. Now a good thing to know is. She's inherited abit of the trixter side of me and every time I hear something I don't like from you I'll make sure she get's to test her new stuff on ya."

Scrappy then gave Liz a mischievous grin on her face causing Liz to shudder at the thought.

"Just remember that. Anyways go use the shower in the bathroom over there to wash yourself." I say pointing to a door.

Liz grumbles as she walks to the bathroom as Noire walks up. "Was that your you know deceased past lover Zoey?"

I take a deep breath and let it out. "It is. I'm almost not believing it fully."

"I don't like her. First impression wasn't a good one." Scrappy says as she goes back to tinkering on something with Nepgear and Julia.

"She's just gotten more cocky than what she used to be. If she doesn't start learning soon I might help her in becoming a masochist."

"What's a masochist?" Scrappy asks innocently causing Noire to give me a light glare as I notice Mary and Uni walking in with the twins both carrying one of the twins in their arms.

"What? It's not like its anything bad." I say in my defense.

"Just don't describe it in detail. Don't want you corrupting her yet not till she is at least fourteen. So what brings you out here Uni?" Noire said directing her attention to her sister.

Who just shrugs mostly in response. "Nothing much just the twins need to socialize and play with kids around their age. Mary loves to play with them but she's likely going to be busy soon to play with them. And Astolfo won't keep her mouth shut half the time after she started learning how to talk."

"That was quick." I say to her. "Also Scrappy. A masochist is someone who likes pain."

"Hmm Like miss Compa and Aunty Uni?" Scrappy says as she goes to a thinking stance. And I just look at Uni questioningly.

"Maybe." I say not being too sure.

"Auni Zoeky!" I hear little Astolfo shout having crawled up to my pant leg in her cute pajamas.

I reached down and picked her up. "Hello there kiddo."

Astolfo then giggled and snuggled her head into my breasts. "Auni Zoeky comfy." I look out the window definitely time for bed as the sky was pitch black save for a starry sky.

"Well it is getting late. Maybe it's time for everyone to go to sleep." I say.

Noire sighs as she leans against my right shoulder. "Yeah we should head in now. Nepgear can sleep in a guest room while her nation's basilicom gets fixed." Everyone nods at that as we go to head in. This day was a complete and utter mess. Way too much in one day.

"The he-ck we doing with Liz?" I ask motioning to the bathroom.

Noire presses a button on a remote. "Shut off the hot water she should be out in a second."

"COLD!" Liz screamed running out with only a towel on after a few seconds.

I bust out laughing at her. "You were never the fan of the cold." I say in between laughs.

Liz shivered still soaking wet. "N-n-no-t fu-fu-funny Z-Zo-Zoey."

"Anyways dry off. Everyone is heading to bed."

"F-Fine. I w-will need to snuggle." Liz said quickly drying off to follow me and Noire to our room while the rest went to there's. Of course little Liz is sleep in our room in her crib given she's still a newborn.

When we get to the room I strip down to my underwear and went under the covers. "No funny business." I say to Liz.

"Fine too cold to do anything anyways. But knowing you your going to be horny in the morning like alway. So me and your new mate going to snuggle from opposing sides?" Liz asks already moving behind me.

"Sure why not." I mumble closing my eyes.

Noire snuggled into my chest yawning cutely while Liz spooned me. Well not the worst way to end a day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Still need one}

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of this story so far.


	18. Chapter 18: Shit happens

**Chapter 18**

I wake up with two weights pressing down on me. I groan and try to wiggle myself out from their holds.

Easier said than done with both of them clinging tightly to me. Sheesh they are almost the same just wanting to snuggle me to death. Eventually I managed to wiggle my from them though I fell off the bed in the process.

I grumble and get up. I sometimes hate how Liz is when she's sleeping she'd most likely crush a normal person just cuddling with them like that.

"At least I'm more durable than a normal person. Well I guess I should go make breakfast. Maybe wake up Scrappy if she hasn't woken up already." I take a quick sniff of the air and smell something cooking something that has chocolate chips in it.

Hmm. Looks like someone beat me to it. I quietly sneak out of the room and go down to the kitchens to see who is making what.

I soon see Mary and Nepgear at work in the kitchen while Uni is tending to her twins while Scrappy is laying on the couch looking sick to her stomach. A bucket was near her from my guess incase she needed to vomit….CPU's don't normally get sick unless it's something serious.

I go over to her and feel her temperature. "Does anything hurt or feel weird in certain areas?" I ask.

She flinched pulling away as if burned. She whimpered in pain as she curled up a bit. "My whole body feels like its burning."

"That's not good." I mutter a small spell over her. While it'll most likely not help her but it'll ease the pain.

She stop whimpering as much relaxing a bit as the pain subsides. But I'll need to get one of the pediatric medics over here to give Scrappy a check up.

"Just tell me if it starts getting worse alright."

Scrappy nods in response shivering a bit. Might need to cover her in something cold. I need to get Sam and have her search her tablet on what could be wrong with her.

I pull out my phone and text Sam about what she's currently doing. "Do you think you can eat something? You might feel a little better after eating or at least drinking something."

"We tried that she hasn't been able to keep anything down so far. She has an appetite just her stomach keeps up chucking everything that goes down. Was thinking about having her try one of those meal pastes that the intensive care patients get. Maybe blend it with some milk to make it a smoothie and help it go down easier. Bout the only thing she was able to stomach so far was ground up ice. Been contemplating just hooking her up to an IV if things keep going the way they are." Mary said from the kitchen setting a plate of hot pancakes on the countertop.

"Lets try the smoothie for now and lets see how it goes from there."

"Will do boss. I'll get started on it now. Also one the new girls that joined up with us Marble? I think it was came earlier at Seven O'clock seeing if you needed any help. I told her I'd let you know she was in the area if you needed her. Creeped me out a bit how she just appeared out of nowhere like that one moment and gone the next." Mary said with a shiver likely from being thoroughly creeped out but I can't imagine why she's seen worse.

"Does teleporting people weird you out? After everything we've seen at my nation?" I say snatching me a piece of bacon.

"No but vanishing people do. I was looking right at her when she disappeared. No so much as a sound or flare of energy she was just gone. Also you should check on your baby soon. She's going to want breakfast soon. As in 3, 2, 1." As if on cue Elizabeth began crying her little lungs out. Urgh why did I have to have a baby again? Oh right stupid accumulation of negative energy.

"I don't get how you've done that but I'll grill you later." I say walking out the room to where Elizabeth is.

Of course I had to go back to my room. Where Elizabeth was squirming in her crib crying for attention. Hopefully Liz doesn't wake up. Noire wouldn't be so bad. Since she's a lot more mellow than liz.

I pick up Elizabeth and coo at her. I grab a diaper and a few wipes just in case before I walked out of the room as to not bug the two sleeping.

I made it back to the living room area and start the checklist for Elizabeth. I know she's got to be hungry at this point but what to feed her. As I was wondering Uni decided to interject. "You know baby's usually breastfeed right? Also it's sort of the only option given we don't have formula or baby food yet. Should be fairly simple." Easy for you to say your not the one that has to flash their breasts. Come one think Zoey. Right I saw some mothers use a light blanket to cover their breasts while feeding if they have to do it in public. Though this isn't exactly public so I don't think I can get away with that.

"I haven't really raised a child that was this young before. I'm sorry for forgetting some of the stuff here." I say taking my tee-shirt off and pulling up my sports bra abit. I then held Elizabeth to one of my breast.

Didn't take long for her to latch on and start sucking away gulping down my milk. I hope she doesn't become addicted to this...Though I'm starting not to mind too much as it's a bit calming. Heck I bet Vert could take care of triplets easily with how big her breasts are...and brag about it.

As she drank away I looked into the kitchen. "Can you fix me a plate please?"

"Sure coming right up." I hear Nepgear say as she started putting me together a plate of food. But as she does so an apparition of Fate appears in front of me. She really has some nerve and terrible timing at that.

"And what do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"A new development has occurred. There is now someone else's hand to which Steel heart may die by other than my own. I thought you'd enjoy hearing such news. Considering her other possible killer is close at home." Fate said with an annoyingly smug smile.

I growl as I move Elizabeth from my breast and hand her to Mary. Who was gladly nearby. "You're lucky I can't kick your ass."

"True it is. Though I'm surprised you know who I am referring to as Steel heart. But you should know her killer may likely be you now. How much of a tragic fate is that. Killed by the very person that gave her life again. But as it stands every weapon is disposable no matter if it can think or has to be held." Fate says calmly her words cutting into my heart. I'm the killer…

I grit my teeth. "The hell are you meaning?" I asked pissed off. There's no way I'd kill her.

"One day you will be driven completely insane going berserk against friend and foe alike. She will try to talk you down pulling you two into a space between dimension. For a moment you have a lapse of clarity before you see the woman you hate the most you possibly can and unleash one of your more powerful negative energy skills mortally wounding as your flung alone back into your dimension her last act restoring your sanity never to be heard from again. All by your doing. The murder of your own child. A fitting end for ones that should ever choose to defy Fate." She tell me not a single shaky word or glance away she stared me down with her voice not betraying a hint of emotion not even once.

I stare her back down. I refuse to believe this. I start feeling my negative side try to come up to the surface due to the rage being engulfed by me.

Fate just smirked seemingly enjoying seeing me angered. "Go ahead blow off some Negative energy. You can't really hurt me like this. Perhaps I should anger you more? Not like a serial killer like you would even care who you kill. Perhaps I should just say a few magic words to put you in sentry mode and have you kill everyone here? I still remember how you used to smile as you dismembered people. Only you were told it was wrong, that you shouldn't do it. But deep down part of you just wants to tear people apart after all you're. Still. Her. Pet."

My eyes flashed red a few times and before I let it consume me I quickly pointed a hand towards the balcony and release most of the built up energy out. It hit the nearby mountain. Causing the upper half to explode and sending a huge shockwave out.

But despite that Fate still smirked. "Thank you for your cooperation Cyan heart." Before she disappears and I hear Uni call out in alarm. "Zoey! Scrappy isn't breathing!"

My breathing stops. I quickly go over to her and try to feel a pulse. When I don't find one I start to panic. " **Flash Heal**." I say hoping it helps even if a little. "Perform cpr on her. I'll be back." I mutter a chant and jump in the portal. When I get out of it I quickly grab a medic and toss her into it before opening another portal and jumping through it. I come out in the Loween basilicom. I when I see Nyx I ask. "Where the hell is Sam right now." In a no nonsense tone.

"She on R-18 island it's off the Leanbox and Planeptune coasts. She's spending time with Kei." Nyx says back without hesitating.

"Well her vacation is going to be put on hold." I say opening another portal and going through it. When I land on the island I find Sam within half a minute. "No time to explain get in." I say motioning to the portal.

Sam blushes bright red as I notice her state of undress. "At least let me put my swimsuit back on real quick. Don't want to go streaking."

"It's not like I haven't seen it before. Hurry up with it."

Sam gulps and hurriedly puts her swimsuit on. "Ready to go now."

"Move. It."

Sam yelps and jumps through the portal with me following soon after. Don't fucking have time to waste.

"What's the situation." I snap at the medic.

"Nothings working not even the revival gems if it was anyone else other than your kid I'd have pronounced them dead a long time ago. All her internal organs have shut down or are in the process of shutting down. I have a machine breathing for her but unless we find out what's afflicting her she isn't coming back." The medic says grimly.

Well lets see if this works. I walk up to her and put my hand on Scrappy's chest. I then shoot most of my share energy into her. I stumble back and my form flickers a few times. I quickly make my way to the other side of the room. "See if that did anything. It isn't wise for me to be here anymore." I say as I portal out of there.

 **Sam's Pov**

I scroll quickly through my tablet looking for anything that might help after Zoey left. Almost nothing was coming up till I got to CPU variants I got through the normal, Elder and Ancient CPU sections but I noticed something I didn't before. A section labeled other CPU Types. They were labeled alphabetically in order. Which made my job easier. Nothing came of note really till I came upon one labeled Old bloods and under illnesses it noted that negative energy is toxic to them at a young age till they build up resistance. It affecting them similarly to radiation poisoning. And Zoey is basically a nuclear reactor for negative energy.

"So you finally figured it out huh? Guess that saves me the trouble of telling you at least. I'll tell Zoey later. Question is do you want me to heal the kid or not?" I hear Cu say behind me almost making me jump as I didn't sense her.

"Please do. Also this sadly won't help Zoey mentally learning this."

Cu takes out a bottle of water pouring it over Scrappy while muttering a few words in a language I wasn't familiar with. She drew her hand back as the water glowed pulling it to her as it became dark like oil or sludge. She put it in some kind of flask before sealing it closed and looking to me. "Her body should heal itself given a few hours. But Zoey has a right to know. Hiding this from her will only hurt her more. Trust me it's better to tell her than not tell her."

"You are right. I don't know if I have to track her down or not later though. Her thinking is different somewhat. Just tell me if her hair is black or not for me."

"Oh right it's fluctuating between black and blonde according to what Valor is telling me. Though her eyes are stormy blue to cyan. I can take us to her if you want and have Kira or Alexa look after Scrappy while where gone. Though you might want to put on some pants and shoes first." Cu said gesturing to my current state of dress.

I blush a little and equip some clothes to cover up my bathing suit. "I got dragged out of my vacation." I explained.

"Ah You know I could send you to one of the vacation worlds I control Zoey wouldn't be able to drag you out of that and since it exists outside of the normal time axis you can stay there for as long as you want and not a day would pass here." Cu smirked a bit when she said that as if she was proud of herself for thinking of that.

"The only reason Zoey dragged me here was due to this reason. Also I wouldn't be comfortable with taking a long vacation. It's kind a bugging me on the one I'm taking now. It is nice though to have a small break."

Cu shrugs placing a hand on my shoulder. "Alright just let me know if you ever want to take up the offer at a later time like a say for a honeymoon perhaps? Well either way my teleportation may be uncomfortable for you." In that slip second I felt like my body and organs were being pulled in every direction before it suddenly stopped and snapped back in place causing me to bend over and puke on the ground due to my stomach not being ready for the sudden motions.

"That felt too fucking weird." I say before looking around.

I saw we were in what looked like the slums or shadier part of Lowee given how the area was snowing right now but standing in front of us was Zoey in her full Negative form.

She was sitting on top of a crate looking at us. "I did want to be alone for awhile but while you're here. What condition is she in?"

Cu spoke before I could. "Recovering she should be back to full health in a few hours after I removed her affliction. Which was to say a toxic level of negative energy. A little crash course on Old bloods which Scrappy is a reincarnation of one. Negative energy can give them radiation poisoning at a young age till they build up enough resistance to it say in the ballpark of eight to eleven years old unless they have some items helping them. And sorry but your a nuclear reactor for negative energy."

Zoey's eyes turn sad. "Hmm. That's good she's doing well. Also I'm not exactly a reactor per say. Most of it gets stored so it won't bother anyone but some does escape. Gladly that's the case or Scrappy would be no more."

"Not really Old bloods are harder to kill than that. They can revive themselves once per day if it come down to that though it takes some time. Some items can extend that effect. Though power saving mode would have kept her alive for a while. I could have also grabbed her soul and throw it in a new body if you still wanted her around. Though I must say you do have some old blood traits within you yourself such as the higher stat ceiling. Must be the negative energy stunting some of the other traits. Zoey you're one of the handful I can actually call a friend. I don't turn my back on my friend if I can help it." Cu said giving Zoey a sympathetic look. I didn't even see an ounce of fear just someone that's been through a similar pain before.

"We have known each other for some time haven't we. I could call you one as well but do me a favor and call off your guy."

Cu look to the side. "Valor head back to where ever your staying at for now and what for further instructions from either Sam or Zoey. That goes for you too Leo in cause your still around here somewhere."

"They were kinda getting annoying with how they were messing with my aura detection." Zoey says.

"Valor does that some times. Mostly for stealth missions. Pretty effective though most likely not for someone of your caliber." Cu said with a shrug while I blink at how easily Cu is handling talking with Zoey in this state.

"True but I can't compare to most. Now Sam you can go back on your vacation after you inform Noire and them I won't come back for awhile."

"Sure I um I will do that. Anyone I should send after you if I need to send you a message? And yeah I'll be returning to my vacation after I tell them." I ask her for the just in case scenarios.

She waves me off. "I still have my cell phone and whatnot. Also there's those annoying Lillies running around."

"So Sam it seems you have a couple options call or send a Lily. And I agree with you Zoey they can be quite annoying though Valor has a tendency to feed them." Cu rolls her eyes as she says that. Though soon we hear a rumble followed by a earthquaking roar. "Seems she's woken up."

"I was wondering about that. Seems my last stunt finished the deed. Farewell you two for now." She says before basically disappearing.

Cu gives me a dry look. "That dragon is your problem Sam. Just get Nyx and everything should be fine. Oh and I'm having some merchants coming by to drop Neptune off and make some sales later when your nation opens up. Don't freak out if you see tears in the reality. Now I can take you to the location but I'm not doing any heavy lifting got it? Good lets go." I couldn't even protest before Cu teleported me to the location.

"You should've warn me." I mutter making sure I wasn't going to throw up this time. I then examine my surroundings.

It was back at that island we raided of kids not too long ago though a chunk of it was ripped apart. But what I noticed off the bat was a big ass dragon. Likely in the 25 mile range looking around as if studying it's surroundings I quickly pick out the details of it's appearance and put together it's an older Abyssal Draconis than Nyx a lot older in fact.

"Hmm. It's totally old as hell." I hear besides me. I jump and see Zoey standing there.

I was pulled back down by Cu. "Don't be that surprised to see her. She's a literal speed demon in this form. Well given it's the aspect that she got from this form."

I give Cu a look. What was she talking about? "What are you talking about Cu?"

Cu shrugs. "Simple if you have half a brain. Zoey has two different forms so she has two aspects one from her share form and one from her negative form. Quite a rarity I must say. Only thing that comes close are the Darkin but Zoey is unique in the fact she's a CPU mixed with shadow traits yet she isn't a shadow at the same time."

"I've always wondered about that. Many people did agree." I say and I see Zoey disappear again.

"And she's off again. Guess your dealing with this. Luckily I know most languages they use. So want to call her down? Though no telling if she's back from the time the shadows were having a mini war with most of my kind though I was still sleeping off a mortal wound at that time. So it's iffy at best. And do not ask me about IF right now that's a rabbit hole for another time." Cu says crossing her arms while looking up at the dragon.

"Do you know how hard it's going to be to track her?" I say to her and I start seeing a few chains coming out of the darkness below the dragon moving around slowly. The thickness of them being at least a few meters thick. Oh no.

"Okay going to need to move you to a safer place just in case things go hectic. I can take a blow like that but that same kind of hit may kill you. And I rather not let someone I'm fond of die and Zoey would be pissed." Cu says putting her hand on my shoulder again.

"Yeah it won't end well if she transforms in this state."

Cu sighs. "Yeah it fucking won't I'll need to pull a fucking reality shift if it comes to that and call Lia if shit really hits the fan after that." Then I feel that same sensation again before I'm on a island far away surrounded by a reality warping effect on the borders.

"I'm never going to get used to it." I pull out my binoculars out. After a few minutes I find Zoey on the dragon's head.

Just what is she doing. I feel Cu pat my head. "Don't worry kid I'll buy you a smoothie later."

"I'm not a child." I tell her flatley unamused by her actions.

"Well you sort of are compared to me and others. Got to at least be in the 50 to 100k range before I consider you an adult." Cu said as she waded into the water before laying down just far enough in for the waves to wash over her neck but not her face well the splash would get it a bit.

"So you think of Zoey as a kid then eh." Zoey would give her hell for saying that.

"Eh more of teenager really being in that Emo phase and every. But yeah to me she's still a kid roughly to me. Been around to see a lot events though I've mostly kept in touch with Silver Heart over the years. One of the best to hang around with that isn't annoying or hates my guts. Always liked the ocean. Still remember Poseidon bitching when I constantly one upped him. Olympian gods most of them can't standing being bested by a so called vermin being." Cu told me as she relaxed into the water.

"So quick question how would you fair against Zoey if worst came to worst?"

"That depends if I'm using my current power level or let loose with with my full power. Right now I could take her if I played my cards right though her speed would be a real pain to deal with. Now if I let loose well lets just say things would get hectic fast. There is a reason saying my name by anyone else other than myself has bad effects. I don't like going to that level of power due to the effects it has on the world more so human minds." Cu closed her eyes as she clenched her fists. If she was crying I'd never know.

"It reminds me when Silver gets serious." I say looking at Zoey again.

"Yeah we both don't like going to that extreme. We spared once pretty even but he had more tricks in his favor at the time maybe even more now. He was winning well she was winning when we called the match to an end due to the damage we were causing to the dimension at the time. You know I used to have a lover in a committed relationship. My assholes of a family didn't approve after we had a child together and decided to erase her from existence. Still trying to piece my daughter back together. Seems like things are going well. Zoey hasn't gone into ass beating mode yet." Cu said as she moved her hands around in the water causing swirling pillars of water to rise in several places.

"Yeah Silver can just collapse the dimensions. Also have you talked to him bout your daughter?" It is good Zoey isn't doing anything harmful yet.

Cu moved the pillars to form a shape almost like one of those old temples that used to be around. "Yeah I did. Not an easy think to fix. Her core body is still safe and sound but her mind is more or less fragmented making a lot of reality projections that fit into the world as human or some other being. It isn't a simple snap and everything's fine given all of them are leading their own separate lives. Almost everywhere I go there is one of her smiling at me. It both warms and hurts my heart at the same time. Seeing her smile only to know its a figment of the real thing. Been trying to find a solution that doesn't involve a mass slaughter."

"Well until you find that solution just know that she lives on. Maybe not as you know her but what she is now."

"Yeah a being fragmented amongst the dimensions. You even have one of her here. Green eyes, Nutmeg hair and wears a trench coat with a leaf in her hair. Zoey and Nyx know the one." Cu told me as she looked up at the sky's clouds.

"IF I presume. I still remember the one we had in our dimension."

"Yes that's her. Stands for Idea Factory but she'd never tell a soul. If I remember right that IF died in the war? Still remember feeling her memories as I put that piece back into the host body. Only need about three? Five more to restore the host body to a point where it can recover on it's own with help." Cu said making a water construct of IF for a brief moment before she let it all fall back into the water.

"Yeah IF lived to her 30s I believe in ours and that's good to hear about recovery part."

"Yeah hopefully some in a faster dimension crook already. Hmm seems Zoey is going Sadist on it's human form right now. Doesn't look like it's consensual though." Cu says pointing to the distant shore line. This isn't good raping a high ranking shadow could cause one of the top dogs to come and give us an earful! Hopefully she doesn't go too far before we can stop her.

I look back through the binoculars and see that the dragon went and transformed to her human state. Which was late twenties from the looks. I do a sharp whistle to catch Zoey's attention or to at least distract her for a moment.

She however didn't break from dominating the dragon merely flipping me off as she did so showing she was more annoyed than anything else. Urgh she must be in full blow sex mode right now.

"At least do it with one of your mates!" I yell out. We do not need another problem. Especially the problem she will have when her two mates find out and if her sharicite creates a child between the two.

She just smirks and says something along the lines of. "Going in for the kill." Before she goes back to claiming the Dragon and one or both must have reached their peak as I saw a bright glow signalling her sharicite had created something again..must be something going on with this dimension as she's just been popping them out now. Well there goes another report and another thing to remind Zoey of later.

"This is going to cause some problems. Not only are some shadows coming here already due to the dragons wake but they are going to find out about this." I say feeling the headache that's going to form. I see Zoey bend down and whisper something in the woman's ear before she disappeared.

"Well if anyone asks I was not involved in what Zoey was doing at all. Likely they are going to secure the area about right now. Want me to take you over to them? Leaving really isn't a choice right now unless I want to get us both in trouble. Your choice really or one of them could have already made the choice for you." Cu says as she stands up in the water of the beach...I'm sooo relieving some stress with Kei later.

"I'll just walk over there." I say as I see some of them appear and start talking with her while most evaluated the surroundings.

"Ok just shout if you need me." Cu said before sitting down in the water and playing with it again as if she was some kid again playing at the beach.

"Will do." I say making my way over.

When I got there a few of them tensed up when they likely sensed me approaching but quickly dropped back into a neutral stance as they likely recognized me due to Zoey's and I's interactions with them among other things. One of them broke off from the rest and walked to me likely the captain of the squad or some officer. "Your Samantha Smith correct? Cyan Heart's Oracle?"

"Yes I am." I answered.

"Good then perhaps you can fill us in on what happened here given you were likely here for most of it." The Shadow officer told me stay a respectful distance away from me but also enough space to react if I got hostile which was very unlikely.

I sigh and rubbed my temple. "Well the woman here woke up from her slumber. Cyan Heart seemed to talk her down to her human form and basically had her way with her." Lying would be pointless. They'd find out from the woman anyways.

"Yeah well we'll get to her later. She's lucky the Celestial Abyssal Draconis here enjoyed it. But on other matters we've also came here due to a report from a librarian that got called in here to help heal one of your prisoners. As it turns out that prisoner is one of ours even if not one from this time period. You do remember how deep shit you all could be in if something classified was removed off their person at any point." The shadow officer told me bluntly not mincing words at all.

Yay. "Which person is that? Also as you know we have our own protocols and your guy didn't really inform us of their position."

"The one with the cybernetic arm. Yes we are aware of your protocols though we expected one of the shadows with you to have called it in before now. Yes they were in the Shadow army high enough to have their own squad. Though according to the Librarian her squad isn't with her currently." The officer stated to me. I'll have to give Saria a call after this if she hasn't been informed already.

"Most was not informed due to Cyan Heart. Mainly due to the one in question being her daughter."

"Hmm her daughter from a different time period. That would complicate things. Just be sure to have Either Katarina or Nyx check in with the girl before one of the top dogs decides to get involved for a lack of answers." The shadow officer then handed me one of their electronic clipboards. "You remember this part of our protocol. Just need your signature for documentation purposes."

I sign it. "I will inform them next chance I get."

With a nod the Officer takes it. "Good. Just a few more minutes and we'll be on our way. She's opted to stay just so you know. We won't force her to come back in just check in with some of the local units here."

"Alright. What's going to happen to her?" I question motioning to the woman.

"She's old and powerful. Either she can join back up with the army, Join your forces or just lounge around if she wants enjoying the world again for what it's worth. It's all up to her to be honest." The Shadow officer said with a shrug giving me a rather vague answer.

"I also have one last thing to say. It'll be best if both you and her hear it."

The officer looked at the woman and motioned over. When the woman got to us the officer spoke. "Alright what is it?"

"Well… Do you both know how Elder CPUs have children?"

The woman nods. "More or less via sharicite most often though are other ways some can have kids but it's mostly involves their sharicites."

"Correct. You should know where I'm going with this?" I say to the woman.

"Ehhh Me and Cyan had a kid?" The woman said awkwardly with a heavy blush dusting her cheeks.

"Yes." I say flatout.

She put her face in her hands blushing bright red. "This is soo embarrassing!"

"Aren't you supposed to be wise with your age and not get embarrassed easily?"

"Oh sorry you try being asleep for a long as heck time and the first thing that happens is you get screwed and then told your having another child. Bit much to take in all in one day." The woman said with a huff crossing her arms.

"True. If you want to see your new child then we have to go to my nation." Which I'm going to plan something for Kei and I tonight.

"Fine I'll go. Name's Kaze so you can stop calling me woman. Might as well see if one of my descendants is working for you. Probably grandkids by now.

"Good to know Kaze. Also the only one of your kind that works for us is Nyx and she's in Lowee."

"Nyx? Is she screwing a loli? Sheesh I hope her sister has better taste than that. Though Lowee is a nice place in most dimensions. Nice and cold year round never gets too hot there ever." Kaze said stretching a bit before she looks over my shoulder.

"Yes she's screwing the loli. So she's your grandkid eh."

"Oh yeah she is and her grumpy sister Alex. Though I needed someone to make her mother. Someone that could put me in my place so to speak no matter what. You've been inadvertently talking to Nyx's other grandmother." She points over at Cu who's back to playing in the water again.

"Ah so are you two not together anymore?"

"Depends if she wants me around or not. I was one of side girls. Hardly anyone could match her main girl at the time. When she was killed Cu sort of broke down. She wouldn't talk to anyone as she mourned. Me and a few others stayed curled up at her side. We parted ways but never really broke up if you get what I mean." Kaze told me still looking at Cu.

"If you want to talk to her you want. Unless you want to try out a new relationship." I say to her. Not like Zoey needs another but she is a damn nymph sometimes. I shutter. And I found out recently she's my mother.

"Hmm don't see why I can't try both. I know both of them would definitely enjoy a surprise threesome. The world may not be able to handle a child between Zoey and Cu though. Well see you later!" Kaze said as she ran over to Cu and I feel a sudden sense of dread come over me as if I made a terrible mistake.

"I don't think any world would be ready for that." I say to myself.

Well time to get going need to get back to Kei no doubt she's starting to worry about me being gone for a long period of time. Though I'm going to make it up to her when I get back.

I do a whistle to get Cu's attention and I make a motion to send me back. There are perks of having a friend that can teleport people.

She shrugs and snaps her fingers causing the world to flash bright white in front of my eyes before I'm back on the beach of R-18 island naked with the clothes I was wearing folded neatly next to me. Well that's convenient. Could get used to this when Cu is around.

Before I did anything I got my phone from my clothes and texted Katarina the situation. When I got done I look up and see Kei there. I jumped in surprise. "Hello." I squeak out.

"You know you've been gone for a long time Sam I was getting worried when you didn't at least text me. Then you suddenly pop up here. Are you alright? Are you feeling well?" And immediately she started dotting on me with concern. Guess that sort of happens when you have a human lover they tend to worry a lot more.

"I am fine. There was a situation that Zoey needed my help on and she created another one I'll have to take care of when my vacation ends soon."

"That's too bad. Though I will do my best to visit you when I can. I'll leave it up to you when you want to take the next step in our relationship after all you've lived longer than me and have the crazier schedule." Kei said giving me a hug. She was short enough to where the top of her head came up to around my nose.

I smile at her. "I am ready whenever you are."

Kei leans up and kisses me. "Then how about we start now. I really don't want to wait. I know it's been a short time we've been together but we've just connected so well that I don't need time to think I can just do it and know you'll be with me."

"Just know. I'll do my best to always be with you. Either in calling or walking distance."

"Sounds good to me. It's good our CPU's are lovers in a way. So I guess we'll need to plan the wedding soon or when you can given how busy your going to be." Kei said leaning against me. Yeah my schedule is about to become a lot more complicated thanks to Zoey.

"Yeah we might have to wait a little bit due to I'm going to be busy while my nation is being rebuilt."

"Yeah that's true. Though I can get some pre wedding stuff taken care of in the meantime. Rings, location guest list. That type of stuff you know? How long do you think it might take for your nation to rebuild? Just asking since it varies." Of course Kei would ask that it is a common question.

"Well with the rate we're going we should be done in a few weeks. I believe the lockdown should be lifted by the end of this week."

Kei seemed visibly relieved by this as she rested her head on my shoulder. "That's good I can plan it for a few months from now then. Get everything ready for when the big day comes. Think your mom will be back to normal by then?"

"I don't know but if she is still like she is now at least she'll be calmer. Also you mind if we had the wedding in one of my churches. I was thinking about one that's been around longer than I have."

"Sure I'm not picky. If you want it in some place particular then I'm fine with that. I'll just have some things moved to that location. Been having my eye on one of these cakes from a place in Planeptune." Kei then gave me a kiss trying to get me in the mood.

I pull up a map of my nation and locate the church I was thinking about. It's the oldest one we have. Even though it's design was old it's appearance looked pretty good. "What do you think?"

"Has an old rustic kind of feel to it. Don't see many things that old anymore. A wedding held there would definitely be very special. Your mom going to wed us given she is the CPU there or you have someone else in mind?" Kei asked me causing me to blush at the thought of my own mom wedding me and Kei.

"Well my mom would most likely do it due to the priest would most likely push it onto her. Mainly due to the religion there is about her. They made one for her due to how she defeated the evil goddess before her." Which I found out was my other mom.

"I see so either way she'll likely be the one doing it. Does she you know approve of our relationship?" Kei asked a bit worriedly. Of course I can see her point of view. She's a human about to marry the daughter of a goddess and even then I'm a tome/CPU hybrid.

"Yes I believe she does. The only thing she really cares about is if we're happy."

Kei breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good I was worried she'd be overprotective like Lady Noire is with Scrappy."

I laugh a little. "She was only like that for my first 100 so years of life. After that she calmed down a lot."

"I don't think Noire is going to calm down given how Scrappy is proving to be a heart attack machine. Hopefully I don't have to deal with anything major when I get back other than paperwork." Kei said trying to relax against me.

I kiss the top of her head. "Sadly I doubt there'd be peace. Then again for me that'll still be great. As long as another war doesn't surface I doubt anything would be hectic on my end."

"Same here. Worst that happens around here is a console war but that's more of a merchant war than an actual war. Just competing for business mostly. Things are pretty calm right now anyways doubt we'll see one in my lifetime." Kei said not to subtly reminding me she was mortal still and would likely die some day. I might ask Cu if she has anything that could help with that.

"So I'm guessing the last big battle was due to that misunderstanding in Lowee?"

"Yup showed most of us how dangerous other armies can be. Most our armies are more like how the traditional national guards are like mostly to protect our borders and monster invasions. Though we still have weapons of war it's been past our time when there was an actual demand for them. Your pretty much the big dogs around here right now. That speech Zoey gave did ease tensions but with recent military acts you're nation has carried out some people are still scared of you guys. Most of our nations governments have been doing our best to calm the masses stating unless provoked they have nothing to fear well unless your that corporate scum in Lastation then you should be worried." Kei told as I moved to lay us down on the warm sand.

Of course people would still be rather scared or shocked from that. But it helps that the rest are willing to play ball hopefully it more or less stays this way. We can all use a less violent life. I'm not going to say calmer since that can be interpreted very differently.

"Well it is expected. We have been in war for quite the few years. How about we go down to the beach and enjoy the water a little bit?"

Kei gave me a soft smile. "I'd enjoy that Sam. Your hair always did look better when wet."

As we walked there I gaze out to the ocean. "I've never really had time to look at the ocean since I've got here. In my old dimension we didn't have one."

"Well then I have to ask do you like having an ocean to look at now?" Kei asked me as she followed my gaze.

"Yes. Definitely better than a giant endless pit."

Kei shivers. "Honestly that sounds scary just push someone off and they'd be gone without a trace."

"It kinda was but that's what we had and lived with."

"Well at least things are a lot better now here. Kinda hard for me to imagine sky islands. Then again there's a lot I probably don't understand." Kei told me when I sense bloodlust nearby.

I scan my surroundings. Hmm. Where is it and who is it aimed at?

Before I can react Kei cried out in pain as something pierced her side missing anything vital but still left a decent bleeding wound. I immediately get on edge as I didn't hear the shot at all which is troubling.

I put up a quick barrier. It must of came from the damn woods. "Come on let's get to one of the beach chairs so I can look at that better."

Kei only gave me a nod as she gritted her teeth as she put pressure on the wound with her hands. I honestly hoped it wasn't as bad as it looked.

I get her to a seat and I quickly wash and clean the wound. "Doesn't look like you'll be swimming anytime soon." I say making the situation light. I'll have to find the person who did this.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." Kei then leaned over and puked on the side I wasn't. I looked at the wound again to see the skin around it turning a purple greenish color and it was spreading at a steady rate. Damn it just another thing I didn't need. I need to call a medic. Who ever it was fired another shot but it didn't hit it's target as the barrier absorbed it's impact. At least I know the direction now. South west in the forest canopy from the looks of it.

Great. At least the idiot stayed in one place. I say a spell I learned from Ella and the canopy exploded. Hopefully that did something.

I turn back to Kei only to see her being held by something by the throat. She tries clawing at it but to no avail as the thing is covered head to toe in armor plating. Was the sniper only a distraction so that person could move in?

Why the hell are they targeting her? I pull out a belt from my inventory and wrapped it around the soldiers neck and pulled back. I wish I got some of Zoey's strength but I only inherited her magic capacity.

It merely turned to look at me as if I was a flea before grabbing me off it's back and threw me to the ground before repeatedly stomping its heavy boot into my chest not stopping till my rib cage was broken with some ribs piercing my lungs causing me to cough up blood.

I grab onto the boot and send electricity throughout the suit of the person. Let's see if this does anything.

I hear Kei scream as the electricity hit her as well though the person in the armor seemed more annoyed than anything as they kicked me in the face away from them. Then I heard clapping.

I turned to the source to see some guy wearing a pastel yellow formal suit. "Good job good job indeed though we'll need to address not harming the witness so badly. Now we have what we came for so without further complications let's leave before the mother hen of the accident appears." he said walking to the armored soldier patting it's butt causing it to tense up as it remained holding Kei.

"What the hell do you want?" I question before I cough a small bit.

He smirks evilly at me as he crouches closer to my level. "I can't tell you everything. But your little toy over there is a key to something very special and I really want what's inside. Apart from that your mother has been a very naughty girl and we have to punish her somehow which reminds me she can probably feel your pain. How about we crank that up to eleven and add in some nightmares shall we?" He places his hand on my head muttering something in a alien language before pulling back.

My body was set ablaze in a new wave of pain as teddy bears with all kinds of weapons marched to me. The guy and the soldier disappeared as as the first teddy bear attacked me with a small chainsaw cutting into my leg causing me to scream in pain trying to kick it off but more kept pouncing on me as I struggled.

I tried backing away but something grabbed my shoulder and I then felt a sharp pain erupt from the side of my head.

It hurt like hell causing me to black out for a moment I think before I woke laying on the sand again but this time a blanket was covering me. "Huh? How did this get here?"

"Well it couldn't of just came from thin air could it not?"

I let out a eep in shock almost jumping as I was startled only to double over in pain as my ribs still hurt.

"Do not worry it is nothing serious."

"Good to know. But it still hurts like hell." I say painfully getting into a sitting position while keeping the blanket over me.

She touched me in the ribs and a cyan light engulfed them. She used one of her skills on me. "Now do you care to explain what has happened here?"

"Yeah first some sniper in the canopy shot Kei with a poison bullet. I set up a barrier and tried tending to her wound...But some soldier got through when I blew up the canopy. It grabbed Kei but the throat. Tried to stop it. Strangle it. It just threw me off and stomped my chest in. I grabbed it's boot and tried electorcuting it only annoyed it and wound up hurting Kei more. Some guy in a yellow suit showed up after words. Said Kei was a key to something and he wanted what was in side. And that you've been a naughty girl. Then he placed some curse on me. Fricken Teddy bears." I said the last part under my breath with a shiver.

"Hmm. What were their apparences? I got here as they disappeared."

"Guy in the yellow suit he had pale skin and blonde hair. Looked to be about 5' 9". The soldier couldn't really tell much other than it was painted black not metallic black like a Shadow Knight more like matted black like the result of cheap spray paint. But it was tall at least seven to eight feet tall and can take a beating." I say remembering how it shrugged off being fried like it was nothing.

"Alright." She then flicked me in the head. "While yes you might have still lost you could've used your magic differently to at least stall them more."

I sigh my first big mistake was acting blindly trying to strangle them. "Yeah but that mostly went out the window after my chest got stomped in and I couldn't breath well. I usually have some plan going in. But I reacted blindly when I saw Kei being strangled. It was an impulse decision I didn't think in that moment I just did. I could really tell if it was some thug or juggernaut at the time."

"It is true most don't act calmly when their loved one is in danger. It is understandable. Do you wish to be transported somewhere before I go?"

"Yes I don't want to be here if that guy shows up." I rather be somewhere safer than alone here.

"Understandable. Also you definitely take after me in the body compartment." She says smirking before flicking my nose and I feel the floor fall from under me.

I blush bright red at that statement as I fall onto a couch still as naked as the day I was born.

Now where did she teleport me. I then heard two small gasps and i look in the direction and see the Loween candidates. Shit. I quickly flip one of the cushions over and cover myself. "Hello."

"Why are you naked?" The long haired one Ram said before her short haired Rom sister spoke up. "Isn't it better to ask how did she get here and not a lewd question?" Ram poked Rom's nose afterwards. "Who cares let's just jump on her and tickle her for arriving unannounced."

"Please no. Zoey, my cpu, teleported me here and took my clothes as a prank."

The twins shared a look before giggling and pulled the cushion off me and took several pictures of me and ran away with Ram shouting. "Big sister! Zoey's oracle is streaking around the place! She wanted us to undress with her too!" Why that little!

"Oi! Quit sprouting the lies. Nyx get your ass over here." I call out.

"I'm coming just give me a moment." Nyx shouted back before I hear a pair of footsteps approaching.

"Do you have a spare set of clothes by any chance?" I ask hoping. The sets I have aren't on me anymore.

"Yeah but there in my bag in another room. Think you can manage a short walk?" Nyx says as she walks into the living room with Blanc. I hear the twins giggling no doubt planning on slapping my butt the moment I get halfway across the room.

"That'll be no problem." I get up and cover myself the best I could and make my way over. "Zoey didn't give me time to get dressed before she sent me here."

"She has been rather hasty today. You staying for long? Could use a third party to break the tie me and Blanc are having right now." Nyx tells me. Before I can say anything I feel something long and cold being rammed up my ass causing me to jump a bit in the air from the sudden intrusion and the coldness.

"I'm guessing no one told you. Zoey's negative right now. Also your grandmother awoken."

"That's just great. Now I have to worry about even more teasing. I'm lucky Cu hasn't messed with me yet. She always seems to embarrass me somehow. Her way of showing love. Though my sister always got the worst of it given she was grumpy as heck. Is Zoey you know screwing her?" Nyx asked nervously for obvious reasons. Now the internal debate to tell or not to tell.

Why the hell not. "Well I can definitely say that you have a new aunt now."

"Ah shit Zoey mated with her didn't she? This is going to make things more complicated. Especially for Zoey when her shares comeback the morning after. Me and Blanc were debating who would you know carry the kid since we have to have someone carry it in their womb." Nyx said blushing a bit at the mention of that.

"Yes Zoey did just that. Also if we do have to pick someone while yes it would be good for Blanc to carry it but her body type for it. It is too kidlike for it."

"Yeah I'd be the better choice given I'm more developed than she is. But Blanc is stubborn about wanting to have the child herself. It's basically one vote impregnated by a loli to one vote get a loli pregnant. Zoey is going to rub the fact she did my grandma in my face though Liz is going to be a bit pissed." Nyx say with a grimace.

"True but think of it this way. In the future the probability of each of you getting pregnant is a guaranteed. Whether or not if her body changes. If I have a say in this I'd rather Blanc get pregnant for now or if you both decide on you having the first kid please wait until things have settled down in our nation."

"Yeah so I'll switch my vote to her having it for now since Blanc really want to have the first kid sooner rather than later. And what do you mean her body changing? Did you do some tinkering around in her sharicite? Heard that's what you did to fix Zoey's heavy breast problem." Nyx said before Blanc coughed into her hand.

"You to do know I've been right here the entire time right?" Blanc said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

I get a little sad at the conversation. While I'm talking to them I don't even know where Kei is. "Yes I've looked into her sharicite but I doubt I can do much. Her's is set up differently. So while yes Zoey's problem was an easy fix. Changing most of the body or aging it is another story."

Nyx sighs blissfully unaware of my distress. "Guess I'm going to need to wait till Cu's merchants get here as they sell a powder that has similar effects to what we are looking for. Some refer to it as vitality dust or something like that. Age's you either up to where the prime age is or down to your prime age. For normal humans that would be somewhere in the twenty to thirty range."

She wishes it was that simple. "Buddy. It'll not be that simple. You can try to use that powder but the sharicite itself will reject it. It's the reason why many kinds of medicines and drugs can't work on cpus. It's due to the sharicite."

"Damn it can never be something simple. Well I can at least ask the merchants if they know anyone familiar enough with these sharicites to make changes to them. They've traveled around a lot so they are bound to probably know something." Nyx says with a frustrated sigh.

"Well there is some people in Ultra dimension that could do it. Problem is convincing one of them to do it." Blanc says opening her mouth answering our problem.

"Yeah and the problem is there is very few people who knows how to or even does it. And the ones that can access it fully is even fewer. I've only been doing it as a side project. I also believe the only ones that can access it fully if they know what they're doing are the ones fully connected to them. The cpus. Whether if they are connected to it or not." I say. I'm glad Nyx gave me a spare set of her clothes. I doubt I could've stayed in the nude any longer while here.

"Would a Candidate be enough to do it? One came by a few years back spouting that she could make a CPU a nypho with one touch to their sharicite. Apparently the test subject was her wife the CPU of Ultra dimensions Lowee." Blanc said while putting sugar in some tea cups.

"For most changes yes. Even though they aren't a CPU they have basically the same clearance as an oracle or a little higher depending on the knowledge of them."

"I see then. I'd need to make a call to Ultra dimension then. Grave should be able to help. We may need to stalk up on alcohol, snakes and kid games with the addition of babysitting to get her to help. She's a pain to work with sometimes but she gets results. Just excuse me for a moment." Blanc said before walking off to use some old as heck looking turn dial phone.

"Yes but beware of this. Even when she does it the changes aren't instant. For example. Changing Zoey's breast took over half a year. For what you're wanting it'll most likely take a few years."

"Okay but at least they will happen at least. Oh yes Grave it's me Brave dimension Blanc. Oh my condolences. Right do you think you can come in real quick to make some adjustments to my sharicite. Yes that's fine. Now you got to be kidding me. Fine I'll give you one of my personal stash. See you when you get here. You guys might want to cover your ears it's going to get loud soon." Blanc says as I sense something rather large coming.

"That was quick." And I doubt it could be louder than the explosions I heard.

Though I could be wrong as a loud bang was heard strong enough to shatter windows and even uproot some trees outside. "Yeah she's flying semi drunk right now." Blanc yells over the ringing and it's still hard to hear. I see Nyx's kid ran up to her crying scared senseless. Almost forgot about her to be honest.

Within a few seconds dozens of chains came out of the ground latching onto the bottom of the ship. They then began to force the craft to land in a clearing nearby.

Well at least it wasn't a crash landing but that means Zoey is nearby. Great we better move before something happens.

"Nyx lets get moving. Let's at least get there before the occupants get out themselves."

"Yeah lets get going. Don't want an earthquake after this." Nyx says as we jog out to the clearing.

"Glady it's close by or else Zoey would be saying hi first. I'm surprised she got here so quickly after sensing that rift."

"She's faster in her negative form. And given the odds of it being something world ending are good enough she probably booked it here to check it out." Nyx said as we arrived in the clearing. The craft was definitely not on the small side. Something that size would need a crew of at least a few hundred maybe less depending how much of it is automated.

"Very very true." I say as we approached the craft.

Soon a ramp extended from the side of the craft as a hatch opened and a grey haired woman stepped out. "Some damn welcoming party at least no one has shot at me yet." She said as she took a few steps down the ramp with a bottle in one hand. To be honest she looked like a mercenary.

"Just be glad you came in as quickly as you did then." I look up and see Zoey sitting on the top of the craft.

"Oh hello Zoey didn't know you were hanging around Brave dimension now. Just let me know if you want a cig or a hard drink." Grave said turning to wave at Zoey with her free hand. I guess Zoey is a big enough deal to be known by other dimensions.

"Kinda hard not to when my nation was brought here."

"Well you got an upgrade then. A dimension with an ocean not a dimension where you look down and see a damn void. Hated losing cargo in places like that." Grave said as she took a swig of whatever she was drinking. Kinda hard not to agree that an ocean isn't an upgrade.

"True but the question is what is your business here. We have had unpleasant guest recently." Zoey says getting up.

"Hey Blancy called for me to unlolifie her and I need some time to sober up before things get more serious in the nation I was in. We got a new CPU calling the shots there. Pretty much the opposite of you. Tough and heavy." Grave said to Zoey. So I guess what she's drinking is soda or something like that.

"I am stronger than used to be. I'm guessing she's a tank type. Anyways I better get going." Zoey says disappearing.

Nyx sighs. "Well at least we dodged that bullet." She said before Susie I think it was tackled her with surprising speed. "AH! Hey! I told you to warn me first Susie!"

"It is good nothing bad happened. I bet Katarina and Saria are having fun taking care of your new aunt."

Nyx groaned as she picked up Susie. "Yeah I bet they are well. Though Katarina is no doubt being kept busy in her room by Bethany. She called once and she was practically panting as she tried asking for help. Lets say Karma has a funny way of working sometimes. Now Susie say hello to Ms Smith."

"Hello Ms Smith!" Susie said cutely. It was hard not to giggle as she looked almost like a magical girl from one of those shows I used to watch.

"Aren't you an adorable one. How do you think your sister will take to this?" I ask meaning mainly about what Zoey did.

"Oh she's going to bitch up a storm if she's still that grumpy bitch she was back then. But then again we've been apart for basically as long as I've been with you guys or longer. Basically say how old Zoey is and that will get how long minus a few thousand years give or take." Nyx said with a groan.

"I have an aunty?" Susie asked chiming in causing Nyx to groan again.

"Yes and a very grumpy one at that. Still haven't paid her back yet for biting me in my butt yet. Which reminds me after the nation gets rebuilt we'll need to get you started on proper speed training." Nyx ruffled Susie's hair afterwards.

"From the reports I've been getting it should be done in a few weeks if it's just our guys doing it."

"Yeah but when the lock down ends we might be able to contract additional help." Nyx added and she isn't too wrong we could do that now that we are connected to the credit grid. Would help speed things along though we'd more or less need experienced help. Might as well look through some contractors. If Kei was here I could just ask her to put together a list for me…

I take a deep breath. "If only Kei was here to help. I doubt most could even keep up with our guys."

"That's true. Mostly I think we are just going to be buying supplies and stuff to fuel the rebuilding. Speaking of Kei weren't you enjoying your vacation with her?" Nyx said hitting a painful nerve.

I wince. It took me a minute to respond. "Something happened and someone took her. Zoey is currently looking into it."

Nyx flinched at that. "Sorry to hear that. Need to borrow my phone to make a call back to base. Might help to have more eyes looking for her. Well ones we can spare at least."

"You know I could just send out a drone swarm to look across this dimension if it needs to be done. Got nothing really else to do after messing with Blancy's sharicite." Grave chimed in giving us a stoic look.

"Please do. I would have ours sent out but I don't know what condition they are in. Most of them were damaged when I last checked."

Grave takes out a tablet/phone and tapped a few things on it before swarms of drones flooded out the top of her ship. "Well there they go they'll start scanning and searching for Kei. Good thing I had her biometrics on file. I'll send the data to Blanc or Nyx if I get a ping. Now where's the sharicite I need to poke around in?"

"Hopefully she gets found soon." I say as Blanc showed Grave the way.

Nyx patted my back as we headed back inside. I glance over my shoulder to see the ship cloak itself as we leave. Once inside Nyx goes to the kitchen leaving me with Susie in the dining room as she went to make some coffee and lunch for us.

"What kind of coffee do you have here?"

"Regular, extra caffeine, vanilla, carmel, Planeptune Sugar rush? They even have decaf for the kids. They have basically an entire coffee shop here practically. Guess Blanc really loves her coffee it seems like. I'm just going to get Susie orange juice no need to make a kid that can run fast as heck coffee." Nyx said with a shiver. I wonder how fast the kid can go?

I then remember something. Ella's nation always had the best coffee. "Remember the coffee Ella's nation made?"

"Oh yeah." She said before shifting around in the pantry. "Let me see. Ah here it is. And that's how Ella managed to make her fortune here. Knew I recognized this brand one of the classic blends from her nation. Want to have a cup or two for old times sake?" Nyx said as she showed me a bag of one of Ella's favorite blends. Still remember trying that for the first time at one of her maid cafes.

"Yes. I wonder how she grew them. Unless she carried a few on her."

"From what I know of her she always kept a dozen of each seed blend in her inventory at all times. So that's probably how. Damn good thing too this will be a huge moral booster when the first shipment gets sent. Enough talk for now. Going to make a few cups of this for us to enjoy. It's a wonder Ella has remained single for this long. She always was a damn fine catch. Though she wasn't my type exactly." Nyx quickly moved to preparing the blend.

I felt Susie climb onto my lap and make herself comfortable. Hmm now how to tease Nyx about her. "You know Nyx I didn't know you were a kid magnet. First you score a loli and her little sisters then you score this cute little magical girl. Oh please don't tell me you were going to seduce her to the dark side too you loli hunter. You know she too young for the tickle assault! Have mercy on her poor little soul." I know it's a bit over dramatic but it had the desired effects as Susie looked quickly between us as Nyx blushed up a storm.

"Why do you have to tease me exactly like Zoey does and I've said many times. I'm not with Blanc due to she's a loli."

"Because it's fun to mess with you Nyx and I am her kid after all. But I don't think our nation will believe that for long with all the papers going around. Besides all of us top five love teasing a lot." I say going to hug Susie only to feel she's gone. I look and see her on Nyx's shoulders. "Though I think your going to have your handsful with Susie running around like that."

She hands me a mug. "I can already tell. Trust me. At least it won't be as bad as watching Zoey."

"Yeah Zoey is a freaking pain to watch as she's here one moment then gone the next. Speaking of which how bad would watching a kid be with Zoey's speed that can teleport. Just asking as a hypothetical question." I say trying not to say it may or may not actually come to be.

"It'll be a nightmare." She says flatly.

"Oh then I think we better hope she doesn't make a child between her between her and Cu." I say off hand mostly to myself but Nyx heard me and spat out her Coffee in shock.

"What!?"

"Well you see Zoey is horny as heck right now and your grandmother inviting Cu to a threesome with her and Zoey. I'm guessing Zoey is going to be banging the two of them till her shares return so the chances of her having a child with Cu are almost guaranteed at this point." I say knowing if they go at it for days its a pretty much sure fire result of her having a kid with someone as powerful as Cu.

She groans. "This isn't going to be good. It's not like we can stop them."

"Yeah three of the most powerful women in this dimension right now in one place? Nothing we can do to stop them from having sex. Even Zoey alone would wreck us for interrupting her fun. All we can do is focus on damage control for when it happens. Also wouldn't that mean you get another aunt?" I say teasingly remembering that Cu is Nyx's other grandmother.

She rubbed at her temples. "Please don't remind me."

"Don't worry I won't I'll just tell Zoey about that tidbit later." I say smirking as Grave walked in. "Done with Blanc's stuff but I got a hit for you Sam but it will take awhile to zero in on given it's deep underground."

I give her a nod. "Alright. Lets just see how things escalate."

"Yeah guess we will. I'll update you in a few days when my drones have zeroed in on the spot. Till then Ms Smith." Grave said in monotone voice before walking away.

I sigh I hope Zoey is back to normal by that point. Could really use her help right now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Still need one}

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of this story so far.


	19. Chapter 19: Screwing a few people

**Chapter 19 - Zoey's POV**

I wake to someone spooning me from behind their bare flesh pressing against me as the smell of sex assaults my nose with their arms holding me in place. I felt someone laying under under us was we use her breasts for pillows. Me head is a swirl of varying emotions as I try to remember what happened to lead up to this. I don't think I slept with Liz and Noire as my negative self wouldn't want to hurt those to. The shine of sunlight hitting my face did help me wake up though.

I look in behind me to see a mane of copper green hair. Couldn't see her face from my position but mind jumped to Cu. I looked down and say another woman her having dark purple hair with dark green highlights. My head was still foggy as I tried to remember the details. I hope I didn't bang another set of kids into the world again.

Which most likely happened. "Goddamnit." I mutter. My thought process is too different between my two forms. Within the next few minutes I lay there remembering what has happened. Or at least most of it anyways.

From what I remember I screwed the Abyssal draconis first after convincing her to go human practically raping her. Then I join a threesome with her and Cu later with only Cu being able to keep with me. I think since she's the one spooning me. I know for sure I created a kid with the former though I'm not sure about with Cu. This is going to be a shit storm to explain to Liz and Noire.. Who doesn't know about this side of me.

I might as well start thinking about what to say. I then start slowly untangling myself from the two people.

"Morning already Zoey? Well last night was a lot of fun." I hear Cu say behind me before she gave me a kiss on the neck.

"Yeah not many can keep up." I say getting up then.

Cu got up as well and hopped off the bed as clothes materializing as she stretches before straightening her clothes. Her outfit looked more casual this time being just a pair of gym shorts and and a loose fitting T-shirt from what I could see. Must be what she wears in the morning I guess. "You know you just fucked Nyx's grandmother right Zoey? I used to play with her back then too. She a real marvel ain't she? Don't make them like her nowadays."

I look back over to Nyx's grandmother. "Hmm. I didn't know that. I guess it gives me shit to mess with Nyx now."

"Yeah Kaze is great in bed. Haven't meet our daughter in awhile. Doubt the grand kids miss me especially that grumpy one Alex. Also the shadows swung by Sam before shit hit the fan. Mostly to check on the Kaze but also apparently you guys have an officer of theirs you didn't tell them about. Just raised some flags on their end that Nyx and Katarina didn't report it. Also might want to check in on your HQ to see if there are kiddies. I know you got one from Kaze but not sure about me. If it's teleporting around playing tag then it's mine." Cu says before going out the room to the kitchen most likely to start up breakfast… I look around wondering who's place this is.

I stare at her blankly. "Do you know a child with both our qualities will be a nightmare for everyone else right?"

Cu shrugs from the hallway. "Yeah but isn't that half the fun to bring something into the world that shakes things up? The world can always use some excitement given things are starting to get a bit dull at times. Insane speed and a teleporting asshole all in one package."

"I've had enough excitement to last a lifetime thank you very much." I say throwing my clothes on.

I barely hear Cu call me a downer as the sound of meat cooking was heard. "I'm cooking this time I hope you don't mind. And trust me shit starts to get boring after the first 2 million years fast. You at least get the urge to travel. Why do you think those Abyssal Draconis sleep so much. They see a lot of stuff then want to take a long ass nap. Damn Kaze decided to ditch me and her kid when she decided to nap somewhere. Kinda urks you when people do that just say hi thanks for the kid but you watch her while I go sleep for a long ass time while you deal with a crap ton of other bullshit. I was pissed as heck when Kaze did that to me not even a century after the love of my life was erased and our daughter's mind was fragmented."

"I don't know if it'll help but depending on their age they have to undergo a sleeping cycle and sometimes it's random. From what I heard anyways." I say trying to help.

"Yeah it helps a bit but I learned that a long time ago. Just still salty over all that given it was a real shit point in my life. But that was about a few million years ago last I checked. Anyways I hope the rust ball is doing alright. She has the same hair color more or less as her last reincarnation. Though it seems Fate still hates her gut even after four current reincarnations. Though I wonder if her story will have a different ending this time or will Fate stop being a royal bitch." Cu musses the last part to herself as she puts sausage patties and bacon on a plate nearby.

I sit at the table and rest my head on my arm. "Was she always this much of a bitch?"

"No before she was a really nice lay and decent company. That was before she started hanging out with my half brother. Not sure how it started but he worked his way close to her and wouldn't let her go. Probably drove her insane with his maddess. Really hate how him and dad keep butting into my life and making it shit. Only reason she isn't dead yet is Silver has a deal with someone. If I can get my hands on her long enough I can fix the damage done to her mind. You might have actually like Fate before all this shit happened. Remember seeing your fate before shit hit the fan it was supposed to be a better on early on than the hand you were dealt. Of course you were still going to kill the bitch regardless. You can do what I do and blame my brother for most shit." Cu say before serving me a plate with the bacon and sausages making a smiley face.

"Meh. Shit happened the way it happened but I can bitch all I want about it though."

"Ain't that the truth. Though a millennia old whisky always helps. So what's on today's to do list you two?" Kaze said as she walked into the room still as naked as the day she was born giving me and Cu a very good eyeful of her body.

"I'll be stopping by my nation to get the reports and check on a few things before going to check up on everyone in Lastation." I say.

"Yeah need to check on some things, say hello to the grand kid. Maybe mess with a few people on my shit list. Also if you need a description of my brother he usually is wearing yellow and refers to himself as a king. Also he talks and has the aura of a scumbag. I would beat the crap out of him but he runs and I don't want to use that much power on his worthless ass." Cu says with a slight growl.

I take in a deep breath and I scowl. "If that is his description then he is in this dimension. That fucker took Kei."

Cu sighs. "I'll call up a strike team for if you find him. The Kei here was special. She was a key to something I kept locked in this dimension. It's going to be annoying as heck if he lets it out."

"And what is locked up here? I haven't really had the time to look through shit myself."

"Some magical items of varying quality most of it too dangerous to be placed in mortal hands. Some emergency concubines. But what I really believe he's after is my bitch of a mother another great old one. More powerful than dad and my brother. Her forces grow the fastest given my mother's uncontrollable lust. Probably the biggest Nympho in the universe. There is likely not a single primordial or god she hasn't screwed already." Cu says with a grim look on her face as she clenches her fists.

"That doesn't sound good. How did she get locked up in the first place?"

"Took a lot of effort on my part not to destroy the dimension we were in. Had to look her up during an old ass war. Forget what it's called but it was mostly between my jackass family against the old blood CPU's and a few Primordials that didn't wuss out when shit hits the fan. Most left their creations in the dust. She's tough enough that I had trouble dealing with her with the amount of my power I could use without shredding what was left of the dimensions stability. She fucked with that dimension stability. Lot of innocent people were stuck in that hell." Cu says with a glare at the table her eyes turning amber for a split second before going back to green. I felt reality tear when she did that.

"So we need to find and stop him as soon as possible. Didn't Silver go and mess with your father and brother?"

Cu sighs as she takes a bite out of a sausage patty. "About that our realms or worlds as you like don't exactly exist within the normal confines of time and space things can get a bit weird at times. While it was recent here it could have been days to decades over there."

"I'm curious. How does Silver fair against them? Don't your kind mess with reality and whatnot?"

"Yeah we do that a lot hence why I can't use my normal level often without breaking shit with my presence. He usually needs to go to HDD form to keep up with us when shit gets serious. I've pretty much been the only one to push him into Next gen form with my Origin form. We only fought once like that due to pretty much destroying two dimensions during our fight before we ended it in a draw before other shit got destroyed. I'm one of the few in my kinds history to awaken Origin form mostly because I actually trained unlike some lazy asses. If our kid is anything like me at some point she'll need to go to one of my worlds to learn how to contain her power least this dimension is torn apart." Cu said before finishing off her plate. I look at my own plate and see it still full.

"Do you know half the shit she could do with my genes in her." I stated and began eating my food.

"A lot of stuff. She'd be able to move close to the speed of time among other things that will give a lot of people a headache or a nightmare. What's worse than a speed demon? One that can teleport spam and that can warp reality to go faster that and your ability to learn and use a lot of spells would be a great benefit especially if I teach her old tongue when she's old enough." Cu said wistfully making Kaze cough.

"Some in the shadows are going to flip about that. Like when you taught Lia some of the old tongue as you call it. Though I know your that crazy to just do shit just cause. It's hair pulling some of the stuff you do. Teaching old tongue to anyone is headache." Kaze said holding her head in her hands for some reason.

I finish off my plate. "I still need to touch myself up on the goddess tongue. Just to see what else I can do with it."

"There's a futa spell if your curious. Works to get someone pregnant the old fashion way too. Could be fun to spice things up for your sex life. Better than a strapon I've heard." Cu says off hand. Now I really need to look that one up.

"I think I have it in my tome but I don't remember what section. There's a lot I've done in it over the years."

"Here I'll write it down for you remember it from all the goddesses I used to screw." Cu then wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

I look at it for a few seconds before summoning my tome and putting it in the first page. It then started flipping through the pages until it landed on the version I had. "There's too many damn pages." I mutter. It just says I did a shit ton.

"Ever thought about putting in an index? Though that might be a few pages itself. Though there is a lot of pages. Reminds me of Silvers Autobiography." Cu said taking a peak over at my book.

"The only way to get an index is if the tome herself wants to do it. Which she hasn't woken herself up in years."

Cu hummed before saying something in a odd language I wonder why she did that. Though moments after that the damn tome jumped awake. "AHH! Get it off! Get it off!"

The fairy then jumps out of the tome looking around. "So whatcha do?" I ask Cu.

"A simple mind trick using old tongue I made her have a nightmare about being buried alive with all the worst creepy crawlies she could think of. Well that was the first part. The second last part gave her a little jolt to help her wake up. I've dealt with a lot of old tomes. I've learn a trick or to on how to help them wake up or heal." Cu says before patting the fairy on the head annoying her a little bit.

"I have been asleep due to her and how it's been changing me due to the negative energy." The fairy ,Trixie, said.

"Hmm change in ownership I'm guessing. Well hopefully your still a cutie and don't become a sadist like her negative form though you might get horny Negative energy usually has that effect on tomes. I know it has the effect of the ones I have around. How was your long sleep." Cu said still messing with Trixie's hair.

Trixie flicked at Cu's hand. "It has been fine. I've been going through the other tomes throughout the dimensions and recording useful bits of information." Trixie says slipping into her professional manor.

Cu just rolled her eyes. "So anything of note. Your sure are productive with your time. Still there are certain library dimensions you can't get into easily or find without possessing certain qualities or items."

"I know that. I have gotten into a few myself but not a lot of them. I have had many years to do things."

"Anything I should know about Trixie particularly involving a Great old one that wears Yellow or something along those lines?" I ask wanting to get some answers now that she's awake.

"Yes. Otherwise known as the King in Yellow. Like most Great Old Ones the King in Yellow possesses the power to influence reality and the minds of mortals some causing them to become mind damaged slaves or go completely insane. With the King in Yellow he can subjugate minds using the yellow sign even those freed can be brought back to heel with the phrase have you seen the yellow sign. He is the arch nemesis to Cthulu seeking to raise and army to dethrone them when they wake. His hatred for Cthulu knows no bounds. But like most great old ones there form is not clearly defined often using avatars to impose their will upon the mortal plane." Trixie stated as professionally as she could.

"Good to know." I say. I look to Cu. "That sum it up for him?"

"Pretty much for that asshole though you missed one of his forms the feaster from afar. Though he doesn't use that from unless he want to go on a killing spree. Also he wears a mask to hide his ugly mug." Cu says before taking a drink of something from a cup in front of her.

"You forget. While yes obtaining most information is easy. Obtaining information that not much knows of is a different matter." Trixie says.

"Just giving you shit is all. Besides it was my job to keep it that way. The fewer that know the fewer that can abuse that knowledge. Trust me some things are better left forgotten less the monsters of the past wake." Cu spoke cryptically as she looked out a window.

"While now I can obtain information from everyone's conversations, thoughts, and other sources such as books. I am currently working my way into memories."

I then say my bit after to explain something. "Unlike Histoire or Croire. Trixie here can upgrade herself in areas but it takes time. She's almost has the title queen of tomes."

"Yeah there is already a queen of tomes She's damn ancient though. She can see through any past events as she was that person seeing and feeling their thoughts and emotions even other tomes. She's working on seeing future events now but that will take a while. And before you say anything Trixie peering into a great old ones mind is generally a bad idea even if you can get in far enough to read our thoughts and don't push you out. Also certain spells and helmets can lock you out." Cu says as she built up some magic in her palm it was low enough that I could only feel a slight buzz when looking at her.

"Yes I have spoken to her a few times. I've also figured out I can be locked out of being's heads if they use specific things but most people do not use those things."

"Yeah most just go about their day without a care or don't have access to the stuff. Just be careful who's mind you go poking in. Some don't take kindly to such intrusions. Like me for example." With little warning Cu held her palm out to the window sending out some kind of pulse which triggered a girly scream from someone on the other end.

"I only poke into the heads of the open minded mainly. The ones that aren't guarding things in their head from beings like me. I've also been working on my barrier in case they are more than what they seem. Not many can outdo mine and yet you have. Then again you had the years to do so."

"Yeah more than you can possibly imagine. Mostly its to crack into persons of interest that get on my bad side. I usually give people the easy way, the hard way and the way they'd rather it not come to. Now Kaze mind checking out who the eavesdropper is? They were hiding themselves decently so they must have been up to something." Cu said waving towards out the window.

She nods and leaves to get the person. "I would've done something myself but my magic is still out of whack right now." Trixie says.

"Don't worry about it. If they attacked I'd have retaliated with more force. I wonder who it is and what they were doing. You got anyone that'd want to spy on you Zoey? Also did you make her this cute on purpose Zoey?" Cu asked me as she picked Trixie up and held her close to her bust like a parent holding a kid almost. I almost didn't see the blush of Trixie's face she brushed her head against Cu's breasts.

"Maybe. Now on Trixie I created her early on so I can have a companion to talk to but small enough to hide. Things weren't great then."

"Yeah I know you were under the cruel grip of one of Hastur's offspring. She was truly a bitch. Don't worry she is having plenty of fun in hell. Hmm if she is your mom then that makes you his granddaughters. Hmm now that's a thought on how to deal with him permanently." Cu thought out loud as I catched a glimpse of Trixie burying herself in Cu's breasts letting out a cute sigh of bliss like she used to do with me back then.

"And what is that?" I ask.

"You and by extension Sam are both capable of absorbing his power. Its a complicated process for one like him but I know the right ritual in old tongue to do it. Not that it'd be easy. But we could transfer his power to someone like Sam. His memories and powers would be transferred to Sam via a blood relation between them. He would either likely cease to exist or take a long time to recover from it." Cu told me. Part of me is a bit worried that it might be dangerous but it would take out a thorn in my side for a while. And I don't want him to come around again any time soon.

I shake my head a little. "If someone has to do it I'd rather be the one to do it. I don't want any harm or anything unnecessary to befall onto Sam."

"True. I get where you are coming from Zoey. Though his power may reject that which you already possess. I can put a talisman on Sam to make the chances of the power going to her instead of you less. That's the best I can do. Sam will want to come for Kei the love of her life." I groan when I heard that of course Sam will want to come along she has a personal stake in this.

"Is it possible to try it on me first?" I don't want Sam to go through it.

"I can test your compatibility for it if you wish though we'll need space and a barrier if things go not the way you hope and cause an explosion." Cu told me as she walked to the middle of the living room a small glowing circle formed around her big enough for two to stand inside of. She motioned me to come inside with her.

I get up and go over. "Let's see how it turns out."

I see Trixie fly out from likely her new favorite spots before Cu placed her hands before channeling her magic into my head as she muttered something. "Ulec quel Col'to dranie Hastur!" For a split second nothing happened then sparks followed by an explosion sending us both flying against the barrier.

"Damn it." I mutter getting up.

"Seems like you are not able to hold it for long in short your own power is incompatible with Hastur's." Cu said as she got up any scratches she had healing instantly.

"I guess I've got too many mixtures in me eh." Not only do I have the negative and share but I have a few others due to how I took them. I doubt I could tank his power if I used soul reap. Maybe in doses but not the whole damn thing most likely.

"Yeah Just so you know you can't do it in doses it has to be the whole damn thing in one take. Anything less and he can burn you alive from the inside. Seen it happen a few times not pretty. Most likely Sam will need to do it. Her tome part can acclimate to it better though her goddess side will be brought to the forefront." Cu muttered the last part to herself making me a bit worried.

"True. I might've been able to do it if I was an Ancient by now but. Who the hell knows if I'll reach that peak anymore."

"Give it a few hundred more years and you might reach that level. Most old bloods usually peak around elder level though given their reincarnating limitation. But even then it might not mix well." Cu says off hand as Kaze walks in dragging someone.

"How long do you think it'll be if I start training myself again?" I ask before I look to see if I recognize the person.

"Two hundred years maybe give or take a hundred. Seems you caught them Kaze." Cu says looking over to see the person Kaze was holding.

"It wasn't that hard to do so." She says.

Cu hums summoning a sword into her hand. "I'm guessing they aren't a shadow. And your right it wouldn't be hard for you. Now what say you eavesdropper spy or assassin?" Cu placed the tip of her sword against the persons neck it pressing ever so dangerously into their neck.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking for her." She squeaks out motioning to me.

I blink in confusion. "Why?"

"Your my grandmother. Me and several others. Mom said that if anything were to happen to her to go find you. Though I had to go into the past to find you as I was tracking her killer to this time era. Did I come at a bad time?" She says as politely as she could with a sword at her throat.

"Yes and no. Now who are your mothers so I may know?"

"Oh Minamoto-no-Raikou she was my birth mother in the Oriental dimension. I do not know who my other mother was she didn't exactly stick around but she did send gifts and other stuff to my mother. Mom said she was one of your middle kids. All I know was she was the mother of all my half sisters too. Oh sorry I haven't told you my name it's Ushiwakamaru but most call me Ushi for short." At this point Cu had removed her sword but held it at the ready I only stare at her wondering why any parent would give a kid such a long ass name.

"Then how do you know your my grandchild even though you don't know which of my children is your mother?"

"She had your last name. And Auntie Samantha came looking for all of us. I even have the medical documents she gave me proving or heritage." Ushi pulled some documents out of her inventory and handed them to me. Sure enough they were official even signed off by the medical staff. Though for which kid of mine it was I couldn't tell as it had a big ass black mark over it. Just when I thought I was going to get some answers.

Hmm. This'll give me a hint though. I summon up a ball of energy. "Touch it." If it turns cyan then yes she's my child and the brighter it is means how close her mother is to my current wavelength. Meaning her mother would be one of my recent children instead of the older ones.

When she touched it it turned cyan before quickly shining almost blinding pretty damn close to blinding I might add. So two check marks already. So one of my younger ones is her mother.

"So either Violet or Scrappy." I say. I make the energy disappear.

"So she's one of your's? Noire and Liz are just going to love this you know right? Also you may be dealing with more Zoey given she mentioned more. And who knows how man that is." Cu says giving me a light pat on the back.

"Ushi here is the only one I have a ligidament excuse for. She's a grandchild. Sam and Noire will try to kill me especially for fucking you both to kingdom come."

"Oh about that Sam already knows about you breeding Kaze here. She might know about this threesome too. But those nights sure were fun." Cu said making me groan at the fact Sam already knows.

"I know she knows about the Kaze part but I don't think she knows about the latter." I do remember what happened.

"Yeah given it was here. Also the ankle biter is trying to climb your leg." Cu said pointing down to my right leg. Where a three year kid was tugging on my leg. She had copper green hair with dark cyan streaks in it. Her eyes were heterochromatic with one being stormy blue while the other was bright green.

I bent down and picked her up. "I'm guessing this is our child? I'm surprised she even knows how to somewhat use her powers already."

"Yeah looks like me and you. Well she's three most learn how to teleport when they hit two. Learning her powers won't be the hard part it's going to be control. Control is always the one that bites you in the butt." Cu told me as she rubs our kid's head gently.

"Agreed. Do you know how much damage I did the first time I used some of my destructive skills? Control is the first thing people need to learn if they have any sorts of power."

Cu began playing with our kids hair as she thought. "You destroyed an entire building. I'd say start her on control training when she hits at least five so she can better grasp what your teaching her. Also don't try to talk to her when she's in the middle of reading. If she's like me then she's going to be an avid reader who gets lost in books. Now when she fully awakens that's going to be the danger zone if she doesn't learn some serious control. You have about fifty to a hundred years more than likely till that happens."

"That'll give me enough time to prepare then. Also from your statement she is going to stay here? Is it due to you travel so much?"

Cu sighs making a chair form beneath her. "Yeah I do. Business, Ruling a kingdom, Shadow business among other things. Too much shit to do in places it will not be safe to bring a kid to. I can have a servant take care of her but wouldn't be right when one of her actual parents can raise her. Shouldn't be too much trouble unless your a complete dick and she rebels when she's strong enough to get away. But given how you are even in Negative form I doubt that will happen unlike with my own shit parents."

"Even in my negative form I still look after my children the best I can. Also it might be Sam and them raising her due to I might die horribly when/if I ever go home."

"Liz gets that aggressive? Can't you stop time and run away if something happened? Either way she'll have a better life than I did growing up." Cu told me referring to my split second skill.

"At first Liz was the possessive type I should say. Throughout the years she calmed down from it but she would still get a little jealous when someone tried to flirt with me. I don't know how much she's changed since then. She's accepting of Noire so far."

"Maybe that's cause your treating them like equals. Also if you need to tell her anything for me at least you can say it was a one night stand in your negative form." Cu told me before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

I wave her off. "Even then it won't do. Neither of them really know about it so I'll take it head on and accept what's coming."

"Eh that works too I know the worst Noire will do is slap you I think. She's not really the killer type for those she cares about. Need me to teleport you somewhere. Maybe your Nation with Ushi? Or should I send her to Lastation instead?" Cu said getting up and rubbing her hands.

"I'll teleport my damn self and I was thinking about going to my nation first anyways."

"Um Should I take my half-sisters and myself to Lastation and wait for you there?" Ushi asked me wondering what she should do now that she meet me.

"If you do that I'll definitely die without a heads up. How about you bring them to my nation and we can talk there."

"Oh okay. But won't we need your approval to enter due to its on lock down? We could possibly enter though it would cause a stir and a lot of unneeded drama?" Ushi asked me reminding me of the lock down. She's right they'd need some kind of clearance or documentation to get inside right now.

I give her a card. "Just let them scan that and it'll mainly be okay."

"Alright I'll be going then Grandmother." She pockets the card in a pouch I then notice her clothing is a bit on the revealing side as in I can almost see everything luckily she was wearing enough to be decent mainly thanks to that body suit but still if she wasn't I'm sure there would be odd looks and nose bleeds.

"I'm so not used to being called that." I sighed.

Ushi tilts her head before patting me on the head "Um I'm sure it will get better the more you hear it. Um bye?" Ushi then turned around and jumped out the window in one swift motion fast enough most wouldn't have seen her.

"So I'm guessing the little one here is going with me?" I ask getting my hoodie out of my inventory and putting it on one handedly.

"Well where else is she supposed to go? I have some things to do like visiting Nyx. Cu as some business to attend to and you still need to pick up the other one or two. Oh yeah twins run in my family." Kaze tells me as she's eating a mountain of food.

I pause. "Alright. Also tell Nyx I screwed you and tell her how good it was. I want to tease the living crap out of her." I look down and see how much the child is liking staying in the hoodie. I wonder if she likes it like Scrappy did.

"Will do I'll even tell her each night in vivid detail to mess with her more." She told me then went back to eating.

"That reminds me. How many days has it been. The days kind of blending together."

"Four days of non-stop sex pretty much. Need to get going meet up with you later. Just say my name to summon me." Cu tells me before teleporting away.

"Anyways I'll get going also. Now make sure you don't leave out any details Kaze. Also what are you going to do now?"

She stops eating for moment to look at me. "Hmm? Oh I was planning on hanging around this dimension for awhile get my bearings and stuff. You have anything that could benefit from my experience? Things change after a million years or so." Kaze said stretching.

"Well you can come to my dimension. There could be things you could do there. Or you could just laze around there." Now that I think of it we need to have two different history classes in schools. Due to we need one for ours and one for this one.

"Eh Cu is having what's left of that dimension moved over here before it resets so to speak in a few dozen years. I'm just going to Laze around here doing simple work unless you need my help for something. I'm a vault of information given how long I've lived." Kaze told me inbetween bits of food.

"Well I can't think of anything from the top of my head but someone in headquarters might have something."

"Alright I'll fly over there after I'm done with my meal and get some people to piss there pants. The shadows should know I'm awake now." That will get more than some to piss their pants seeing a dragon a lot larger than Nyx flying in for a landing.

"Well since they're used to Nyx the only ones that'll do that would be the newbies. The older ones are trained to be ready for anything. Gladly they don't scare easily. We are used to many generations of war."

"I'll keep that in mind. Though since they know of the Shadows I doubt they will have much issue with me. If not I can always alert the shadows in your nation I'm coming shouldn't be too hard." Kaze then shoved the last of the food in her mouth and burped.

"I was going to say something anyways when I got there." I then opened up a portal. "So you going to continue eating? If so I can just leave this open."

"Hmm? Oh just leave that portal open? I've eaten enough for now might go hunting for something big and juicy in the ocean around noon though. Mostly just needed to get a good amount of Nightshade back in my system." Kaze says bounding up next to me and stretches. "This way will be a lot easier and less hassle.

"We do have a bit in my nation. Just got a new shipment recently."

"Cool just ate my last week worth of the stuff I had on my before sleeping. Hopefully they don't mind. Though I can help out if I need to. No stranger to working for stuff." Kaze told me as we stepped through the portal.

"That's cool." I say. "Alright. Can anyone tell me where Saria or Katarina is?" I ask the soldiers there.

"Saria is tending to the twins that appeared not sure where the third one went off to. As for Katarina? She's being screwed by one of the new girls. Woman has stamina been doing Katarina since she got here and hasn't stopped since. Katarina tried escaping a few times but was dragged back in. Heard one of the shadow mention that was her sentence. To have all the hornyness in her screwed out of her. Feel bad for her in a way. Getting screwed by someone with that much stamina can't be fun for long." One of the soldiers tell me. I couldn't help but chuckle at Katarina's predicament.

I bust out laughing and didn't stop for a few minutes. "Oh that's gold. Serves her damn right. So which part of the building is Saria in?"

"The nursery. Where most of the on duty soldier take their kids. She figured it would be easier to keep them occupied with other kids their age." Another one told me. Giving my hoodie a weird look but not saying anything.

"Got it." I say leaving the room. "So twins does run in the family huh." I say to Kaze as we walked there.

"Yeah it does even with sharicites." She said back. When we got into the main room I saw Saria trying to get a wooden block out of one's mouth while the other was hoarding a bunch of sweets curling around them protectively.

"Having fun?" I ask teasingly.

"Yeah loads of it. These two are a handful. Mind helping me with her she got her teeth stuck in this block real good. The other one is fine as long as you let her have her sweets." Saria says trying to help the poor two year old out of her predicament.

"You do know you're not suppose to give a bunch of sweets to a child right." I say as I help get the block out of the young one's mouth without hurting her.

"Yes I know but the damn girl bites and claws at you if you even come near her. Damn freaking razors teeth and nails. I don't even know how she got that many." Saria sighs frustrated given she's not so used to dealing with kids yet.

I chuckle. "You're how old now?" I say jokingly crouching down and going to mess with the other girls hair to see what she'd do.

When my hand got close enough she stared at it as if it was a threat. She even bared her teeth at it threateningly. She held all the sweets she collected closer to herself as if I'd steal them.

I smile at her. "Do not worry young one. Those sweets are yours." I say as I got a little closer.

She eased up a little bit but still stared at me wearily watching me like a hawk still not trusting me.

I pull out a piece from my inventory and hold it out to her. This used to be our specialty before things went to hell. I'm going to make sure they start making them again. I only have a few left anymore.

She quickly grabbed it from my hand and began munching on it. I could hear the crunch as she bite into it spilling the gooey center into her mouth causing a cute giggle from her.

I sit down on the floor next to her. "You have such a sweet tooth huh. Here put your candy in this." I hold out a small bag that could be used as a backpack. It's a little enchanted so it could hold more.

The girl looked at it before taking it and shoving all her sweets into it. She held the bag close to herself before climbing into my hoodie along with the other one making it a bit weird to have three kids in it at once. Shit which reminds me I haven't named them yet.

What's up with kids in my hoody. "How about we name you three huh. You'll be May." I touch my nose with Cu's child. "You'll be Amelia." I poke my nose into sweet tooth's. "And you'll be Anna." I then poke my nose with the last one's.

Each one giggles and they snuggle into my chest. I mentally laugh as Elizabeth is still physically the youngest of my children which I believe is in the ballpark of a dozen or so now.

I look at Saria. "I have some explaining to do don't I?"

"Yeah you bet your ass you do. Like who that woman is and who the heck you banged so many times to get three kids!" Saria exclaims motioning to the three kids getting comfy in my hoodie.

"Long story short I went negative and she's the mother of the twins." I say bluntly.

Saria coughs into her hand. "At least you know who the mother is this time." she says under her breath before pointing at May. "So um whose her mom. Lucy or one of the other teleporting people we've encountered?"

"I guess you can say that. Just guess from the hair. She's visited our nation several times over the years. Then again you're 237 now if I remember right."

"That Cu woman? Strange who people could never find her after seeing her once. Honestly she can be an annoying bitch at times-" Saria didn't get to finish that as some invisible force knocked her to the ground.

"Yeah I should mention Cu can hear people shit talking her from dimensions away and retaliate if she feels like it." Kaze said as she bent down to pat Saria's head.

"Well she is still fucking annoying when she wants to be. By the way this is Kaze. A celestial Abyssal Draconis."

Kaze held out her hand to Saria. "A pleasure to meet you Saria I'm guessing. I'm also Nyx's grandmother."

Saria took it and gave her a firm handshake. "Well you still look young enough to be her mom. Guess Celestial is the name of your race when they get really damn old. No offense."

"None taken. I've slept for a long time and only woke up recently." Her face blushes black. It would go red but her blood is black.

"Because of us I'm guessing among other things making a ruckus. Guessing Nyx's mom is an ancient by now given Nyx is an Elder. Though I have a question did Nyx always prefer the quiet book worm types or does she just like Loli's." Oh here we go again I thought to myself.

"Hmm. From the time I've spent with her. She tried to keep it hidden but I'd believe she leans toward the bookworm but she had a thing for lollis that are a lot older than they looked. But that was only crushes back then."

I burst out laughing. "SHE DENIED IT FOR SO LONG BUT IT'S TRUE! SHE MARRIED A LOLI BOOKWORM!" I couldn't help myself as Kaze confirmed what I thought all along.

"I have so much to shove in her face now."

"If you want more blackmail I can sense her mother has already entered this dimension likely pissed for not being invited her to the wedding. She's also a hybrid between me and Cu. The only Darken great old one so far. Which means she's a little unhinged more likely than not. Never met her but I know darken are annoying to raise due to them having mental problems more likely than not." Kaze said with a long sigh afterwards.

"So you've never met your daughter then?" I question.

"Well I did breast feed her for a year like you're supposed to then I ditched her with Cu when my sleep cycle neared. Only woke up a few times. She was busy with some stuff every time I visited so I've only met my grandchildren really. Don't know if the other side of their heritage has woken up yet or not." Kaze said with a tone that sounded like she didn't really completely care or not was too neutral for me to tell.

"Makes sense. I would love to go over there and see whats up but I have matters here I need to attend."

"Alright well I'll talk with Saria here about stuff I can help out with. See you later." Kaze said with a wave.

"Yeah bye Lady Cyan heart. Also the scout teams and those prepped for it are going to be dealing with the Yellow jackass issue. Sam has already geared up for the mission we leave in a few hours location has been sent to your phone as well as a countdown clock for the mission." Saria told me informing me of the situation.

"I'll most likely be there and ready." I tell her. I sigh. Where would that Ushi show up in my nation?

"Hello grandmother am I late? The rest are waiting at the restaurant in front of the basilicom waiting for me to come back with you. Are you ready?" I almost jump when I hear her talk out of nowhere surprising me.

"Yes lets go shall we." I got too lax. I need to remember to keep my guard up.

Ushi nods and we head to the restaurant where I look and see a lot young teen faces looking at me. Okay whoever banged all their moms is waaaaaaaay too much like me.

I clapped my hands together. "Alright everyone. From what I've been told you are my grandchildren. Now do any one of you know who your mother is on my side?"

I got a resounding. "No." to that. Just freakin great. Seems like no one new who it was. Maybe there mother mentioned a quality or something about them.

"Has any of your mothers ever talk about her. Like a trait or a conversation they had?"

"Now that you mention it my mother mentioned her being really good at making stuff." One said looking at me. She had silky black hair with blood red eyes a few shades brighter than Noire's, Her skin was a bit on the pale side covered by fancy looking old style military clothes.

"That should help. Does anyone else have anything? Heck I just need a haircolor here."

"Sadly we don't know her actual hair color as she has been evidently repeatedly dying her hair. Even then she never went by the same name more than twice in one place. She's elusive to the point of annoyance. All we know for sure was that she trained aunty Scathach in rune magic and made her some kind of cursed spear." Another said dressed in what looked like roman legionnaire armor well close enough I can see the resemblance. She looked almost bored right now.

Bingo. It's most likely Scrappy then. "Alright with that I most likely know who it is." I wonder if she wants to spar in a little bit.

"Really! Who is it!" Spoke what looked like the youngest of the bunch a real feral looking girl with claws and talons on her feet.

"She is one of my youngest right now but her name is Scrappy." And seeing this she takes literally after me.

"What does she look like? I'm curious given none of us has seen her ever." Spoke one that was dressed up either as nobility or royalty going just by looks.

I pull a picture out of my inventory. "Now I don't have one of who your mother is now but this is her as a child."

"She looks like that witch almost." Ushi said and the entire atmosphere in the room dropped drastically at that. Like I muttered some forbidden word.

"Alright. If you want me to know things you need to explain it." I say sitting down. Careful to not mess with the kiddos. Seriously why do they love my hoodie so much.

The red eyed military one took a breath before speaking. "She was the last person seen with all our mothers at their time of death. She is likely their murder based on all the evidence we have."

"Let me guess she had my build with a metallic arm?" I say most likely knowing where this is going.

"More or less yes though it's hard to tell with that coat she was wearing. Though she always left before we could get too close to her. Not sure how she did it but it was like she vanished into mist." Ushi told me with a straight face.

Wonderful. "Alright. Now before crap goes down we need to find out the full details of this. So this happened to all your other mothers correct?"

"Yes all of us here that is at least." Spoke the roman girl turning to look at me.

Hmm guess I'll have to grill the future Scrappy I have for info. "I'll look into it and inform you on what I find."

"Sure but may we introduce ourselves to you grandmother? That is one of the reasons you came here correct? To meet some of your descendants?" Ushi asked me remaining calm and polite.

"I didn't say I was leaving yet did I? I was at least going to ask names first."

"Oh well then you already know mine. So why don't we just go counter clockwise around the room? Starting with the feral one. Her name is Ibaraki I found her when walking around the base of a mountain. She part Oni hence her other features. Getting her as civilized as she is now was a challenge in and of itself. We haven't meet her mother yet but we can assume she isn't the nicest of people." Ushi motioned to the feral looking girl. Hmm I remember Oni's being a type of demon or at the very least a demonic being that's at least fairly strong.

"Nice meeting you." I tell her holding my hand out.

She looked at it inspecting before Ushi motioned it was fine than she shook it. "Uh nice to meat you too?"

"Don't worry you'll get better at interactions."

"Uh okay." Ibaraki said letting go of my hand. The next girl then spoke up it was the red eyed girl. "I'm Nobunaga. My mother Suzuka Gozen let's just say she was special to many. But that's a story for later. This is my girlfriend Okita Souji me and her run a militarized police force in our homeland to keep the peace more or less between people of vast egos." She motioned to a girl with pale red hair who had eyes like a wolf in terms of intensity.

"Good to know you two as well." I say to them.

Then the roman girl spoke. "I'm Shard. Pretty much a bastard that killed her bitch of an Aunt for being and absolute cunt and bitch. Joined the military and been fighting ever since. But I've been getting bored. Most opponents are just dull and easy now."

"We can have a sparring match if you want. See if I'm a good opponent."

"That works for me. Fought a former war god but he fell after one kick to the balls." Shard as she took out a knife and moved her hand to play that knife game I've heard about some people doing.

The next person then spoke the one that looked like a princess. "I am Kibo daughter of the Sun goddess Amaterasu. It's an honor to meet you Lady Cyan heart my mother only had good things to say about you I assure you." She gave me a polite bow and a heart warming smile afterwards.

"That's surprising. I've rarely hear the good stuff being said."

"Well what she told me was more or less children stories. Though I ran when she began trying to tell me how I can come into this world." She shivered at that thought. "Anyways off to you Razor. Try not to eat anyone this time okay?"

Then the I hope to be last girl dropped down her eyes in ghoul mood. "I only devour if I'm almost starving. Honestly I only came for something to help with my hunger." Razor spoke practically salivating at the mouth. Her body language was a bit hostile. Obviously she was a ghoul but one that came from a the more harsh criminal places for her kind.

"Well since that's mention this restaurant actually serves food for ghouls. Alright everyone. Order what you want its on me." I tell them.

Razor practically salivated at that as she practically ordered a feast. The rest ordered a meal and desert. It was a while later that Flame came out to greet us while the waitresses came out with the food. "Alright I hope you all have a good meal." She then gave me a hug. "Good to see you. Also Crow is in the back corner. She's kind of having a moment right now. Might want to go talk with her if you can."

"Will do. Do you want something kiddos?" I ask.

May's eyes practically shined. "Cookies and milk!"

"Do you mind watching them for a few minutes Flame?" I ask her as a waitress goes to get what was desired.

Flame just shrugged. "Sure I don't mind watching them. You'll just owe me some quality time later okay? Nothing that costly."

"That'll be fine. Just contact me later and we can arrange it." I say taking my hoodie off to let the kids stay in it.

Flame took the hoodie and held the kids close to her as I went to see Crow and she looked like a mess tired and struggling with her inner demons.

I go and sit besides her. "What's wrong Crow? Something is bothering you." I ask her.

"The voices they won't shut up. They keep screaming at me. They trusted me and I ate them. I was starving I tell them but they just keep calling me a monster among other things. Sometimes I fall asleep and the torture me. After that I can't sleep. Those eyes ,those judgemental eyes I can't get them out of my head." Crow said her voice shaking while the bags under her eyes looked even worse.

"Hey. Know this and drill it into your head. If they were your true friends. If they trusted you and treated you like family. They would not care about you eating their corpses to help keep yourself alive. They would be happy you did what you had to. To survive in their steed. To continue carrying them in your heart and memories. So shove those demons out and remember the good memories. Remember they are happy that you are still alive."

"I-I know but it's harder for a ghoul parts of it could be my mind punishing itself. It was getting better at one point with therapy my therapist gave me some meds to help keep the nightmares down but it got worse. I tried to stop taking the meds but things got unbearable. Things just got worse and worse as things went on. Almost thought about ending it a couple times." Crow told me before taking a swig of alcohol. Something feels off about that. I want to see those meds just to make sure someone isn't doing something they shouldn't.

"Hey can you hand me one of them pills? Also where are you getting them?"

She hands me some odd looking pills not ones we give to military people that's for sure or at all. "I'm getting them from a therapist one of the medical staff referred me to east side of town. It's a Therapist that indepently licenced to make medicine and therapist. Almost everyone talks highly of her work so there's little reason not to trust her."

I look at it closely. "There's only five places that is allowed to make medication. Yet I do not recognize this." I take out a pin and scribble a note on a napkin and drop both the note and pill through a small portal so one of my guys could look at it.

"So what does that mean?" Crow asked shaking a bit. I have to handle this carefully Crow isn't exactly mentally stable right now and I don't want her to have a panic attack.

It means I'll be taking care of a problem and most likely killing someone but I don't say that. "Don't worry I'm just checking a few things. One of the pharmacies may have changed something I'm not aware of. It's not the first time they did." Most likely not though.

"Oh okay. Though um I could use some help getting off these pills. I don't like them. Even if it's mistake or something. I don't want to take them any more. I just feel like they are just making everything worse." Crow told her tone almost sounding desperate.

I place a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry. By tonight I'll have something for you to take to help you wean off those. If you don't want that we can think of something else."

"Thanks I'd do almost anything to get off these pills. Must take a vacation to Planeptune after this heard it's ghoul heaven over there." Crow told me. I'd have no problem with that if it helps her recover.

"Don't worry I'll put in something good so you can get a decent vacation. Also do you mind staying in headquarters for the next few hours? By then I can get the paperwork done for your vacation and your new medication made by us."

"Sure I'll hang out in the lounge till you get back. I'll tell anyone that asks that I'm under direct orders by you to stay there till you get back. Just let me finish my meal of you know what first." Crow said glancing at her half eaten food. Yeah best not to say what it is out loud.

"Or you can hang out in my office. Sam recently had the game consoles from this dimension added in there if you want to try them out."

"Um sure. I'll try them out to keep myself busy then. If anyone asks I'll tell them the same thing I'm there under your orders to wait for you there. Sorry just have been getting a lot of shit from the brass lately. Most of them trying to stroke their egos. Stopped giving a shit about them if I do my job and do it right then they should be giving two shits what I'm doing in my personal time. One asshat was bold enough to put their hands one me off duty. Almost tore her arm off when she tried to ruin my lunch. Told her if she was going to try something she shouldn't make such a half assed attempt least she want to lose her life. Given the bullet she fired at me was too weak even to dent my skin." Crow said with a low growl. Well if they attack someone in my office there is going to be hell to pay I'll send some people I can trust to stand guard in front of my office if some high ranking officers are getting on her ass.

"Do not worry since there is nothing big going on anymore we can keep up with things happening within the ranks. I'll make sure to teach the ones messing up a lesson. Also who was the one that did that?"

"Lieutenant General Victoria Lambright. She has a reputation for being a jerk to known Ghouls especially if they show her up or make her look like an idiot. Which I've done several times. Idiot is too used to working behind a desk to know what a real battlefield is like." Crow sighed before taking a large bite of her 'MEAT' loaf. I've heard of those desk generals before. Most I don't care about as they are good with planning and tactics but those ones aren't usually directly in charge of sending people out on missions.

"Looks like I'll have to arrange a 'chat' then. I've made it clear in the past that people can't do that but looks like she's forgot or doesn't care. But oh well doesn't mean her punishment won't be anymore laxs."

Crow finished chewing and swallowed before answering me. "Yeah well you won't see me complaining. Just threaten to tell me where she sleeps and that should get her to almost piss her pants. After our last encounter she hasn't been as bold any more. I might have gone overboard with my Kakuja form though. Turns out having a large concentration of Negative energy and cannibalism as a really bizarre influence when you hit that peak."

"That's good. Also to let you know I have rules for a reason. Along with the punishments that come with. Now do you want to suggest a punishment for her? It sadly can't be overboard though."

"Sure but define overboard and the limits? I might have suggested leaving her tied up in a room for hours with vibrators on her sensitive parts. Maybe with someone giving her a strapon pounding too. Worse I was going to suggest is having her walked through town with with a vibrator in her pantys with her only in her only in her panties skimpy ones at that." Crow told me with a sadistic predatory glint in her eyes. She must have got that from me.

"I guess I'll take one of those suggestions but change it up abit. How about she has the vibrator in for 24 hours but she can't take it out or tell anyone of it."

Crow chuckles to herself. "Sounds evil and perfect. So most of those girls are my nieces?" Crow then finished off the last of her food.

"Yep. Though they shouldn't even be born in this time yet."

"Yeah they shouldn't but now we know Scrappy is like a mini you in a way at least when it comes to screwing a lot of women." Crow said making light of that one fact. Gonna need to check on her now to get some details.

"Now now. No needing to make fun of me now. Also I was thinking of heading out. You coming with?"

Crow shrugged getting up and putting a coin on the table before getting up.. "Sure finished eating anyways. Better to get everything done in one trip anyways."

"Alright now before we leave I'm going to do something real quick. Might feel weird." I say placing a hand on her shoulder and start filtering through her energy and taking some of the negativity out of it. Careful not to do it too fast or take too much.

I see her flinch only once. "That didn't hurt too much. Only a felt a little pain at the end. You were filtering my energy right?"

"Guess I couldn't slide it by you huh. Feel any different?"

"Not really other than a bit light headed. Ghouls consume negative energy all the time when we eat people. Though it does come out when we go into our Kakuja forms. To put it in simple terms think of it similar to you going into your negative form. Our bodies are built to hand the stuff. Mine more so do to being your kid." Crow told me with a stretch. Though how would I know given Kakuja's are supposed to be rare.

I chuckle a little and shake my finger at her. "You're both right and wrong. There are different types of negative energy but they fall under the same category so most people don't know about it. There's a reason I had to filter through your energy. I took the negative energy that affects your mind." So it will tone down the voices and nightmares mostly.

"I get it you took the more harmful version of it. Sort of like how livers filter toxins out of the blood." Hmm so she gets it pretty fast.

"You catch on fast. Now before we go I have to say a few things to a few people." I say as I walk over to Flame. "Thank you for watching them. Also put all my guest here on my tab. I'll also pay for Crow's food."

"Hmm well Crow already set a coin down to pay for her food. I'll either return it to her later or add it to her tab. Don't worry I'll put them all on your tab for the rest of their time here. Thinking about opening more restaurants in other nations once the lock down ends you know expand my business range." Flame said writing something down on a notepad.

"That'll be fantastic. It'll be a good way for people to learn how good your food is. Also do me a favor. Along with Crow can you have the rest of your sister's bills be placed on my tab when they do eat here?"

"Sure I can do that. Not like you'll be running out of money any time soon. And it's pretty much what I was thinking. Was thinking of naming the next place I open the Cyan Flame grill. Sounds good to you? Also the kiddies are helping themselves to breakfast food for their ages." Flame asked me wanting a second opinion before I leave with Crow.

"That sounds great and it good they decided on something they wanted to eat. Also with the amount of money I have I could outbuy and buy the other four nations a few times over. One last thing can I get to go boxes for the kiddos." I'll just bring them with to my office. The games should keep them happy.

"Yeah I can do that. Just imagine when everything in our nation gets up and running again. I might hire some contractors to renovate the old arcade district. Have more than enough to do that and pursue my business ventures. Should be good to get some moral and tourists coming around." Flame told me as she took out some boxes before putting the food the kiddos haven't eaten yet into.

"I was already thinking about redoing and upgrading most of the places since we actually have the time to do it. I believe the arcade was scheduled to be redone later in the month. Now I can place you as a partial owner so I don't have to look after it then and you get a share the profits from it."

Flame smiles as she finished packing the food. "Sounds good. One thing I'm going to make sure of is having good security. Might hire some military people to do patrols and stuff. They need something to do after all. Anyways everything's in order so you're good to go."

"Thanks. Alright for the rest of you eat as much as you want. It's being paid for and if you need to contact me ask Flame here for my number. Ready to go Crow?" I say somehow picking the girls up after putting my hoodie on.

Crow gave me a nod. "Yeah as ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright we're taking a shortcut." I say as I open a portal.

"Urgh portals I hate portals. Better not lead to some hentia world." Crow said with a shiver. Not even going to question that.

"We are only going to my office. If I wanted to send you to a place like that I would've done it before you got up."

"Noted. Lets just say I've had some not so great experiences with portals." Crow told me before a breaching charge went off and an assault team stormed in.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!" The squad leader says aggressively pointing their gun at Crow and with another pointing their weapon at Flame. I'm a bit pissed right now as this was supposed to be a family gathering. They should know I'm here but either way I don't take kindly to threats to my family.

They also picked the worst time and place to do this bullshit. I quickly make the kids go through the portal and I pull out my own gun. Ready to use one of the new skills I got. "Want to say that again?" My eyes slowly beginning to glow.

"The fuck? Why are you here boss? You were just at HQ giving us orders. The heck is going on!?" The Squad leader exclaimed confused as all heck I'm guess.

I walk up to her and snatch her radio. "Code 5692 Black. Grade 9 lockdown for 48 hours. To be done immediately."

Flame gave me a look before looking at Scrappy's future kids. "Guess they will be stay with me for awhile. Soooo I'm guessing I'm not in trouble or any danger of getting shot right now?"

"You should be fine." That when the dull hum can start being heard. Outside you can see a pinkish dome form before disappearing. After a few seconds a pulse was felt and another a few seconds after. Anyone that uses magic would be able to sense it.

All of Scrappy's kids shiver through Flame only shook her head. A couple minutes later I hear the radio chatter start up again. "Target in custody binds in place and holding."

"Stay in position till I confirm target. What's your position?"

"Roger and our position is five minutes from Flame's diner. One of the new girls is pinning the target to the ground with a choke hold. We are currently taking stalk of any weapons the target has right now." They said over the radio. Damn that close.

I look at Crow. Mind watching them for a few minutes?" I ask while taking my hoodie off and tossing it through the portal.

"Sure shouldn't be too hard. As long as I keep them entertained with something." Crow said crossing through the portal.

I close it behind her and leave Flame's building. I then look around and spotted my men down the street I then jog my way there.

When I got close enough I saw a light tan skinned woman with platinum hair and with her eyes flicking the same color like flame. She was currently holding someone in our uniform down on the ground while some others were searching the one on the ground. I think I recognize the one on top from Nyx's wedding.

"And you might you be?" I grin sadistically as I crouched down.

"She's a mimic, pretty much the spies of the Outer gods. They are capable of completely able to copy and replicate people and powers up to elder level. Hard to detect unless your a servant like me and your built to detect them unless they are really hiding hard." The platinum haired one said giving me some much needed info.

"Good to know." I flick the mimic's forehead. "You've fucked with the wrong person and nation." I then got up a little bit and punched her in the back slamming her more into the ground and I felt some of her ribs cracked while a few broke. Man I need to train myself more to build my strength up again. Gladly it hasn't went down at all. "Transport her to one of the end tier cells."

Some soldiers nod and cuff her before dragging her away with a third keeping their rifle pointed at her back. That settles that for now might need to have a chat with Cu later or..Right she assigned some 'servants' to me.

I look to one of them. "Why do you think they are foolishly coming here on a suicide quest?" Not like those morons know it though.

"If I had to guess they are testing our defenses. Pokes and prods. Nothing heavy yet till they've collected enough information on what works and what doesn't." They reply to my question.

"Hell even if they get this information it won't help them much anyways." Even if that mimic can 'talk' to her boss. She's still going to die. Those bindings won't go away till Sam or I clears it.

"Most don't have a choice. She's basically a slave with very little freedom. That's how most Great old ones operate. They don't like free will too much. Though if your feeling up to it you could convert her to being one of your's rather easily just grab her and pump your energy into her till her original masters is gone. My name is Valor in case you didn't Lady Cyan heart." The platinum haired woman told me.

"Good to know." I then pull up the radio. "Code 1362 white. Cancel grade nine lockdown and downgrade the grade five to a three. Also have the new prisoner have a restraint collar."

One of the soldiers put a collar on the mimics neck. Now let's see if I can convert her. Should give me some good intel.

"Lets see how well it works." I go up to her and place my hand on her chest and shoot a small bit of energy through her.

She lets out a silent scream as yellow energy was expelled from her body before it glowed Cyan and she wobbled a bit. "W-what happened?" She said as she tried to get her bearings again.

I just blink at her for a few second. "That was only a small amount." I did not think that would work.

"S-Small!? It felt like an ocean hit me in the face." She said shaking a bit in fear.

"I can hit you with a bigger one." I say summoning up a little ball of energy.

She looked practically scared to death. "N-No I-I'm f-fine n-now." She was even stuttering in fear.

I look over at Valor. "Want to tank it?"

Valor shrugs. "I've taken worse and those didn't attacks hurt me much anyways."

"Well my energy is different." I say making the ball disappear. "Alright transport her to a holding cell until one of us top five interview her."

They nod and take the mimic away with her providing no resistance at all.

Valor gave me a look. "You know you could have ordered her to walk herself to the cell and she'd feel strongly compelled to do so. You are in essence right now her master now. Which gives you a lot of options. For one being able to summon her when she's available. She also can't knowly betray you ever. As some would say a near perfect soldier or follower."

"Yes but you have to remember even if I know that the other soldiers don't. I do have to keep up appearance."

"Wasn't arguing against that but making sure to let you know of what you can do. One more thing their blood and energy will mirror their master's in terms of color and composition. If you go negative so will they. My blood is copper green so her should be Cyan to match yours." Valor informed me. Wait mirror mine? Oh oh that won't be such a good thing.

"Well mine is mostly Cyan. It would be normal red but it just signifies how close to an Ancient I am." Anyways I have to get back to headquarters and see how they're doing in the labs with the pill I sent down there.

"Alright just call me if you need me or my squad. Ellie should be trying to seduce Spirit right now. Anyways I'll go back to what I was doing." Valor told me as she picked up a duffle bag.

"Alright. Cya later then."

Valor waved as she walked away. I open a portal and hop through it causing the lab techs to jump a bit before realizing it was me and going back to work.

"Progress? I believe our equipment should've done it by now."

"It's a psychoactive drug designed to only target ghouls and drive them insane. Nasty piece of work. It can be transmitted by water. If it was used on a large scale the Ghoul population would go crazy slaughtering and devouring anyone one that came in sight. If I had to guess. Someone wants to cause more tension between humans and ghouls maybe even civil war." One of the techs tell me. Well I can't have that can I? Luckily I already know the rough location of where they are at and with a grade three lockdown they can't like the nation without being found.

"Got it." I take the radio from by belt. "Code 4813 Black. Inform all ghouls they have to have bottled drinks till further notice." I place it back on my belt. "Now do we still have any of that medication to wane them off stuff like this?"

"Yes. Luckily this person never thought to make it resistant to our detox meds. Regular would get them off in month, Extra strength a week and the stomach cruncher would get it done after one take of it. Won't be pleasant for them though. Main reason they stay addicted is a small trace stays in their system causing their symptoms, flush it out and they should be golden. I'd recommend the one stop stomach cruncher. They'd puke but it'll be over and done with after that." The tech told me and I'll just grab one for Crow then.

"Alright grab me one if we have it here."

The tech gets a pill from a dispenser and hands it to me. "Here you go ma'am." It was as big as my damn thumbnail!

Damn. Bet Crow will love this. "Thanks." I say before leaving in a portal. When I get there I see the small tv in the corner of the room relaying the message I wanted out. Good.

"Your back. The kids are playing some kart game so they should be occupied for now. Ummm is that pill for me?" Crow asked rather nervously at the size of it.

"Yes and I'd rather you be in the bathroom. It'll help you a lot." I say handing it to her.

"Yeah I guess so." She says awkwardly taking the pill and heading to the bathroom while taking out a bottle of water from her inventory because of the TV message.

I sit besides the kids. "You kiddos doing alright?"

"This game fun! Play with us mama?" May asked holding a controller out to me. I look and see Amelia sleeping on her side curled into a ball and Anna still playing with her controller.

"Alright I will." I say taking it and participating in what ever game they were playing.

May started up the game. It looked like some racing game with karts. It looked pretty simple so far with colorful cartoon characters. Should be easy to play.

I pick the blond haired princess character. Rosalina I believe. Anna was the one that got to pick the map.

She picked some villain's castle looking level Bowser's castle I believe. We started the match and May used some trick at the beginning to get and early boost at the start.

I need to see what Loween games I could get for this later. Or maybe I should just put one of our memory devices in it and just start buying games. "Good job May. I'm starting to wonder how you got so good so quickly."

May giggled at that. "Learn fast." She then threw a red shell back towards me. I tried to dodge but it homed in on me stunning me long enough to drop me from second to fifth. Cheeky little bugger.

I leaned over and ruffed her hair up a little bit. When I hit a mystery deal it gave me three green shells. "Try dodging these."

She just laughed as she drifted around a turn and they missed her bouncing off the walls. Great so I got the bouncy ones. Though it did knock some of the AI drivers in front of me out letting me pass them.

I need to learn more about this game later. I don't even know how half the things work yet. I feel someone getting into my lap and I look down and see Anna. I mess with her hair for a second before going back to the game.

I see that May let me go into first only for me to get hit with a blue shell taking me out of the lead and drop a few places again as May passed me. Just how did she learn so much of this game so fast?

As we were close to ending the third lap I happen to get the blue shell. Hmm. Lets try it out.

Though right before I could send it out I got hit by a barrage of red shell's just as May crossed the finish line. I still sent it out letting me take third place at least. I hear May giggling at how she won the race. She must get a kick out of messing with people like Cu does.

I pull her into a hug. "It's good that you're having fun."

May snuggles into me. "Thanks mommy. Can we keep playing games in the future?"

"Yes we can."

"Love you mommy." May said before someone that looked vaguely like Katarina ran in and hid behind my desk. "If she asks I'm not here!"

I just raise an eyebrow. "Love ya too sweety." I say pulling her into a little tighter hug for a second.

Soon I hear knocking on the door before Bethany opened the door. "Hey did Katarina run in here? She bailed just as we were getting to the good part again."

Hmm. Should I? I'd rather not with the kids here. "No but I felt the little crap go down the hallway."

Bethany looked at my desk with a scrutinizing gaze before looking back at me. "Okay just let her know if you see her she can't hide from me forever I will find her. Also she isn't as little any more."

I place a little concealment magic. "I'll inform her and most likely throw her and lock her in her office if that helps any. She can't exactly outrun me."

"Alright works for me. See you later boss. Though I'll make sure she can't run at all next time. She's too sweet to let go." Bethany said with a dark chuckle before leaving. The Shadows were right to give Katarina to Bethany as her punishment from what I'm seeing.

I get up and set Anna by May and Amelia. I go to the door and lock it. "Care to explain Katarina? I believe you had a punishment to partake in for a few more days."

Katarina shivered. "That was a few days ago. She was supposed to stop today but instead she's addicted to me. It's not that I hate her it's just urgh it's hard to explain. She gave me some stuff that messed with my body making it age up to I think a young teen. But part of me doesn't want to just have sex with her just cause. First time I actually wanted to be with anyone more than just a fuck buddy. You get what I mean?"

"Yes. Now if you want it to be more than what it is then you need to talk it out somewhat."

"Yeah I just need a bit of time to myself to figure out the right words to say. It's not easy to think when your sharing a room with a raging sex machine. Heck hitting her only turns her own as she say and I quote 'I love when my prey fights back'. She's crazy but the fun kind of crazy." Katarina says as she lays on the floor her body now being that of a preteen but only covered by a blanket.

I take out a tee and sweatpants from my inventory and toss them at her. "Put these on. It is true it would be hard but it was part of the punishment for you bad fuckup. You are smart enough to help yourself in this situation."

Katarina didn't waste a second putting the clothes I gave her on before speaking. "Yeah and now I want no one else but her. Even away from her I can't stop thinking about her. Just hard because I know Servants and Shadows don't mix notably well when it comes to kids well give and take in some ways. You'll know when you see the result of it."

Has she got the sense fucked back into her and she started loving her tormentor? "Alright now do me a favor and go get a checkup before you do anything. Both mental and physical. As you know you are required to take one after any body modifications." Which reminds me I need to go and take care of that person that's trying to fuck the ghoul population.

"Yeah I'll go to the med bay to get a check up. Hopefully they don't need to do a physical. Well wish me luck. See you later Zoey." Katarina then walked away heading in the direction of the med bay. I then hear the sound of puking from the bathroom. Seems like the pill finally hit Crow's stomach or at least to the point it did it's job.

I go over and knock on the door. "Yeah you'll be feeling like crap after so if you want I can pull out the bed portion of the couch."

"Thanks that'll hel-" Before she could finish she puked again.

I go over to the other couch that's not being used and pulled out the bed portion of it. I look over at the kids. "You guys sleepy." I ask as I pull out the blankets and pillows from the cabinet.

Anna and Amelia both yawn while May tilts her head. "Maybe."

"Well if your not tired May you can continue playing games but the volume needs to be turned down." I say. I pick up Anna and Amelia and bring them over to one side of the bed and tuck them in.

"Okay Mommy I will keep it down for them." May said before crawling over to adjust the volume on the console.

I go over and kiss the top of her head. "Be a good girl for big sister Crow alright. I'll be back in a little bit."

She nods and goes back to playing. I leave the room soon after. Now how shall I deal with that person making illegal meds? And which sadist to give her to for punishment. That's right still need to have that Desk general punished. I can get that done with right now.

I put up a barrier so not much could get into my office without my permission. I then make my way to the main office area. "Is there Lieutenant General Victoria Lambright here?" I call out to everyone.

"Yes I'm over here Lady Cyan heart." I see a woman that looks to be in her mid twenties with dark blonde hair raise her hand.

"Good you're coming with me." I say in a tone to say. You're fucked.

"Oh okay." She gulped as she got out of her desk to walk to me.

When she got to where I was I placed my arm around and and directed her out of the office. "A little birdie told me you are going against something I put out."

"W-what?" Victoria then began sweating knowing that going against me is a very bad idea and she was caught doing it. Funny how that could be taken as a pun with Crow's name.

"So a quick question before I do the punishment. What do you have against Ghouls?"

"Well they eat people for starters. Even then a fair portion of them talk down to normal people acting like they are the alpha's everywhere they go. It's a bit unnerving to be honest. Still haven't completely gotten over watching my parents get eaten in front of me. Even though they have those ghouls indigestion." Victoria told me her eyes flashing with rage for a brief moment.

"They eat the dead. You know we don't bury the bodies. Also why do you think in recent years I've cracked down on them. I majorly did that because of that incident a few years ago that involved your parents."

"Yeah it still haunts me. Still not easy to forget that night. Mostly why I've taken to avoid ghouls if can. But some interactions are inevitable." Victoria says with a shiver. I can't really blame her that was a gruesome incident. She's at least handling it better than most would have and calling for their eradication.

"It doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on them. Especially the ones in the ranks."

She sighs. "Your right. I'll try to go to therapy more often. So what's the punishment going to be?" Well at least she's going to get help.

I clap her on the shoulder. "It's good your owning up to it. Now as for the punishment." I place a box in her hand. "It was thought up from one of the victims and I agreed to it. You are to have the vibrator in you for 24 hours. But you are unable to take it out or tell anyone. If you take it out it'll be another 24 hours. If anyone starts knowing it's another hour with it on a higher setting and I'll know of the former due to it'll send information to my phone so I'll know if you remove it. I can also wirelessly turn it up."

Victoria shivered at that. "Okay but how will you know if anyone starts knowing about it? I get the sending information part but not the people staring part."

"All I have to do is start hearing the rumors. Also I have ears everywhere." Which would be bad for her because who knows how many people knows by then.

"Y-yeah. So I just put it in now or can I go to a bathroom to put it in?" She asked giving me the perfect chance to get some blackmail.

I look around and see no one. "Put it in here."

She blushed as she moved her pants and underwear down before pushing it in slowly. I couldn't help myself and snapped a couple pictures while she did so just so I can blackmail her later or give to Crow. Hmm maybe I should have ordered her to make out with Crow? So many tempting options.

I then turn the vibration settings to a third of the way up. I'll increase it slowly every few hours.

Her face flusters as she bites her finger to stop a moan as she used her other hand to quickly pull up her lower clothing.

"Remember the conditions and how long you'll have to keep it in." I say to her.

She takes out her watch and sets a 24 hour timer. "Yes I will. W-what if I keep it in for longer than the required time?" Hmm now that's an interesting thought to consider.

I shrug. "Then it's in there longer. The 24 hours is the punishment time. So unless there is more time added after the 24 mark do as you wish."

"O-Okay." Victoria said before walking off trying to walk as normally as possible. For fun I spiked the vibration to 100 for a second or two before setting it back to normal. The sudden increase cause her to let out an eep and almost trip. Now back to the rest of my business. I send a text to some squad leaders to get ready while I head to the Med bay to see if future Scrappy is up for a talk.

I grin as I turn and start jogging in the direction. Can't wait to hear the rumors around Victoria.

Going to take a long while for her to repair her reputation afterwards. When I get to the med bay I caught the tail end of what looked like future Scrappy talk to an Angelic Knight she handed it what looked like a vial before the Knight turned around and left through a portal. Wonder what that all was about?

"It's good you are recovering." I say leaning against the wall.

"Yeah some of my cybernetics needed a few repairs. Don't worry the nanites are fixing them up the rest of the way. Got a few patch ups where I needed them as well. Guessing you either came to check on me or grill me for information." Scrappy told me as she stretched with her metallic arm back in working order now.

"Both. Guess what I found out."

"Let me guess the brats followed me here? Figured they'd do something like. Though from what I can sense it's only a small number of them. Guess your going to ask me questions regarding them and stuff." Scrappy said with a long sigh afterwards leaning her head on her normal hand.

"Yes. You also take way too much after me. I swear you're a damn smaller clone."

Scrappy chuckles at that. "Yeah you can say that though not completely and I'm also crazier than you sometimes well according to some."

I chuckle myself. "That's because very very few people know how I can truly be. Now please explain why your kids think you murdered their other moms."

"Because I was chasing their killer across dimensions. But I was always few moments too late to stop her. Till I managed to corner that bitch and got into a tough as fight. Hate to admit it but that bitch was tough to put down. Afterwards I settled down in a low power dimension a well earned vacation. Even created a kid and adopted one. Had to deal with some crazy assholes though." Scrappy told me in laid back tone like she was just recounting a tale.

"You do know that since you haven't explained anything to them or hell introduce yourself. They all think your the murderer."

"Yeah geez one would explain if they weren't meet with a hail of bullets, magic and swords. Naturally like any parent I gave them a spanking and told them to come find me once they cooled down. Bad enough they tried pulling that shit when I was on a mission. Had to tell my Squad to stand down before shit got too out of hand. Had to fill out an entire report and label it family drama." Scrappy said as she rolled her eyes.

"I am not talking about introducing yourself then and you know it." I say narrowing my eyes at her.

Scrappy sighs looking down at the ground with the same eyes I had when I lost Liz. "Yeah I would tell them if I could but the times I did they were too damn stubborn to listen. After I woke up from that coma. It was back to work for awhile. Not like I was a complete dead beat I did send child support to their moms."

"At least you helped somewhat but it was a problem that there was no picture of you left behind. None of them know what you look like." I say going to a cabinet and looking through it for something.

"Yeah that was for a few reasons. Mostly so those that hated my guts couldn't find those I cared about or slept with. Most of them did go after my loved ones in the past to get to me. Though one of their mother's did know. The one I loved the most. When she died part of me broke. Just keep getting dragged into shit. If they want me explain they got to promise not to draw their weapons or attack me till I finish." Scrappy told me as she turned to look towards me.

I found what I was looking for. I go over to her and give her a hug. "I know how you feel. I've went through most of that myself. Also I had a different but similar situation." I hand her a earpiece. "Put this in. Also don't fight it let it do what it's going to do."

Scrappy looks at it. "Something to copy memories huh? Might not get everything or a good quality given I have some shadow tech that messes with stuff like this but hopefully you get what you're looking for. Should just mostly block out the classified parts." Scrappy told me before putting it in. I take a moment to process what she said as I know most of that shadow tech is mostly for those in the army.

"Buddy I made this with the help of the shadows your gadgets won't mess with it much."

"Never said they were mine. But we'll see either way. Let's just get this over with." Scrappy said with a shrug.

"Meh. As you might know it might feel a little weird." I say grabbing what else I needed for this. I press the on switch and a holographic screen appeared. I then activated the device to begin.

Scrappy flinches a bit as the machine did it's job but soon relaxed well mostly before it finished with a small beep signalling it was done.

I then sent the data to my phone and wiped it from the tablet. I then quickly skim most of it and find the few clips I wanted. I copied those and sent them to another folder. "Alright my plan was similar to yours but if I present them memory proof they'd most likely be more accepting of it."

"Sure just going to need take a call from my boss soon. Also don't ask what I gave that Angelic Knight. It's classified on a need to know basis by the head honcho." Scrappy tells me as she takes out a cell phone out of her inventory.

"It is fine. If I wanted to know I'd pull a few strings but I'm too busy with shit to care right now."

"Yeah but their only two strings to pull to get that info and one can be very grumpy. And I'm sure you'd rather not deal with him anytime soon right now. Anyways till later mom." Scrappy said before her phone began to ring and she accepted the call putting it to her ear.

I type a message into my phone saying 'I'll arrange for you to meet your daughters.' and holding it up for her to see it.

Scrappy looked me in the eyes and nods as she takes the call. I then go to leave noticing a good number of Lilies in the area more than normal. Some even began messing with my hair and clothes.

I snatch one and shoved a piece of candy in its mouth. "I need you to find me Ushiwakamaru and inform her to contact me in an hour."

It nods chewing on the candy happily before flying off. The rest just rip my clothes off before dumping a few gallons of syrup and feathers on me as they made a hasty getaway. Sometimes I really hate those things.

I sigh before using water magic to get the shit off. I then equip a spare set of clothes that was in my inventory. "Get a janitor unit in the med bay to clean up a mess." I say to the first person I see. I then text to see if the squad is ready.

I get a green light emoji from the Squad leader showing they were good to go now. Well time to get this shit over with.

I open a portal over there. "Remember we are restraining the main culprit. Execute anyone else." I say grabbing a few things getting last minute things.

The squad nods getting their gear ready for the breach of the building. They were waiting on my signal now as I was the commanding officer the moment I stepped the scene.

"Lets move out then." I say putting the portal on the floor and jumping into it.

They jump in it following me. The place was packed full of works making the pills in this underground lab. Though our person of interest booked it after seeing us. I smirk as I chase after her leaving the squad to clean up the mess here.

I playfully run after her until we hit a hallway I then shoot her in the leg. Can't let this go on for too long. "You are wanted for many crimes you know."

She hit the ground face first. She turned around and glared at me. "We were so close to being rid of the ghoul filth. Why would you get in the way of such a glorious victory!?"

I walk over to her. "DO you know how hard I worked for their cause? Do you know how much trouble it was."

"No I don't but my mothers taught me well vermine by any name is still vermine and as such needs to be treated without mercy. Eliminated no matter the cost or price. Not stopping till they are all dead." She said with a crazed look in her eyes ones almost devoid of any reasoning or morality.

"Well guess what. Good luck doing that." I say cuffing her and throwing her over my shoulder. I then make my way back. I wonder how much of a mess was made. The gun fire has seized.

When I got their everything was destroyed, bodies were everywhere and something was holding the last surviving squad member by the throat. It turned to face me it's monstrous eyes locking with mine own eyes. I felt myself shake with an untold amount of fear as it simply stared at me before dropping the survivor I quickly shook off the fear and charged at it planning on using soul reap but the moment my hand neared its chest it dispersed into mist as if it was some special effects monster.

Errrrr. The hell was that. " **Flash Heal**." I cast at the soldier. I then slam the woman on my shoulder onto the metal table denting the hell out of it. "Now do me a favor and tell me what that was."

She laughs hysterically. "HAHAHAHA! That was a Greater Horror! One of the many gifts given to us by our Yellow KING!"

"Thought so." In no mood to play games I rip her throat out before removing her head. I point at the soldier and open a portal. "Organize a squad to gather the bodies and turn this place upside down."

"Yes ma'am and going to make sure to Mason or one of the tougher shadows to help out in case that fucking thing decides to make a repearence don't want to leave anything to chance if that was just the tip of the damn Iceberg." She said shakily getting up taking a few shaky breaths from her brush with death.

"Go head. Get moving." I order.

She nods and leaves quickly. I'm going to need to set up a briefing for all this new shit coming out of the woodworks. Too many threats we aren't prepared for yet. I could take most of it no problem. But I'd rather not lose more soldiers because of a lack of intel. I get a ding from my phone letting me know that the vault mission is going to be happening soon.

I'll hold a conference in the morning. I portal over to the the readying location. I quickly find Saria and go over. "We have a problem."

"What is it now?" She asks taking a puff of her cig she was smoking likely used to shit always going down by now.

I pluck it out of her mouth and start smoking it myself. "Well something from this dipshit we're raiding got into the nation. The problem will start being solved tomorrow. Also we need to be prepared to face powerful foes if there is anymore of the damn things in there."

"I already sent out a pulse. There's at least dozens of Greater Horrors roaming around. Luckily or unluckily only those with enough insight or loss of sanity can see them so normal civilians should be fine. I'd worry more about their targets. Still so many in one dimension is troubling." I heard Cu say not far from me as Sam was fixing her gear. I caught glimpses of symbols drawn onto her skin no doubt for that ritual. Damn it did Sam agree to that!

I frown. "I'm guessing you and Cu had a talk." I finish the cig and flick it awhile I then press a button on my watch and our combat uniform materialized on me. I'm glad the scientist got this done recently.

Sam gave me a nod. "Yeah and she told me that it will likely hurt more than some horrors hell can inflict. But I've made up my mind. I'm not backing down. He took something precious from me so I'll take something from him in return."

"Wish you would've talked about it first but eh. I can help you knock him down a few pegs."

"Thanks now some of our troops are testing out the new power armor that just got made. So if everything goes right we may have a great addition to the military. But we need to get going if we want to stop them in time. Luckily we can use vehicles in this damn cavern." Sam told me as she hopped onto an ATV with a shotgun and rifle on her back before driving off as the troops began moving out.

I look at Saria. "Is there anything in there besides the Horrors?"

Saria sighs. "Giant ass crabs and some feral looking beasts with sharp scales and a mouth full of blades. Cu calls the latter Razor jaws. Their tough but have a nice soft spot on their neck. As for the crabs anti tank weapons work great on the small ones. Cu said we should be grateful we aren't encountering the big ones."

Damn. I don't think I can turn over beast. "Alight lets get going shall we then." I say taking my gun out of my inventory. I'll go with my daggers after a few mins. Depending how things go.

We head out down the cavern and like most would think would think we encountered the monsters rather quickly not too far from that vault but there was a lot of those damn things. I fired at most of them hitting the razor jaws in the soft spot Saria pointed out to me. I managed to catch the power armors wrecking shit out of the corner of my eye. As well as all the servants the bastard brought with him waiting in the back row seems like he was waiting to use his soldiers later. All the more easier for me to have them all in one place. Let's see if this trick works.

I summon up an energy pall the size of a small melon. I then throw it at the speed of sound at them. Lets see if any is hiding. I then send out a large energy pulse to see if there was any in the shadows.

I feel several signatures appear. Those I could see and those I couldn't either way most of the servants joined in on the fighting slaughtering the beasts alongside my soldiers. Hmm guess they are on my side now. Only ones that didn't move were the ones in golden armor. Though they were standing guard at the side of the vault door that Kei was chained to.

I was about to engage him when Cu blindsided him with a sucker punch her eyes glowing amber with what looked like reality glitching in her presence as if she herself is causing it to become unstable. I Would focus more on that fight but one of the golden ones charges at me sword drawn and tower shield almost hitting my face.

This one was bold but they'd make an excellent addition to my collection of servants. Let's see if I can't turn this one?

I grin at it. " **Split Second**." I summon up a medium hit of energy and spring forward before slamming it into its chest hard enough to at least send it back if the first hit didn't work. I summoned up another medium hit and canceled the rest of the skill ready to slam this one into it also.

Which proved right as even though it seemed dazed it still came charging at me again swinging it's sword in a diagonal cleave. Though it never made it as I slammed the sphere into it. Now this time when it got up it kneeled on one knee in front of me like a knight in front of their king awaiting orders.

"For now just aid my men. Any further orders will be listed once that is done."

"Your will will be done my lady. That I swear." The golden Knight said before marching to the battle field.

I laugh before turning my attention to one of the creatures. "I'm enjoying this already." I take my daggers out and go to town.

I kill the beast left and right before I hear Sam screaming as some essence was being moved from the King in yellow into her. I could see her arms and body burn in places as flesh melted off at the bone before it quickly regenerated. She looked to be in utter agony as her body was broken down and repaired over and over again in seconds. It must have felt like an unending hell for her as she fell limp to the ground with the King in Yellow disappearing soon after. The ritual must have ended I guessed.

I zip over there. "She alright?" I ask Cu while checking Sam.

Cu touches her forehead before I could. "Yes she'll be fine. She's lucky she has your capacity. She's just exhausted mostly. That and her body is adapting to the new power within her and the changes inflicted on her. She's going to be able to handle herself a lot better in a fight once she gets used to the changes to her body and magic. She's now technically an outer god given she's absorbed at least most of my brothers power. And with it most of his stuff including the remainder of those royal guards over there. She just needs rest for now. Maybe some pain killers in the morning too."

"Alright." I say before I get up and look around for Kei.

I found her chained to a wall near the vault door unconscious. Well better free her before Sam freaks out. If she even has the energy to. Urgh she better not force me to wed the two of them when they want to get married.

I make my way over to her and start to remove the chains.

I hear her groan as she starts to stir likely from the cuffs chafing her wrists and the fact I was just breaking the links near her wrists for now. Must have just been steel or something with how easily this stuff breaks...Well for me at least.

I finish breaking her from the chains and I throw her over my shoulder. Lets see how things are escalating in the main place.

I see the fighting is pretty much over except the troops on guard near the servants not sure what to do about them which is to be expected given none of this was in the plan. I'll have to break this up before something happens. I can still see Cu out of the corner of my eye tending to Sam giving her a flask of something to drink.

I do a sharp whistle. "Leave the humanoids alone and finish off the damn creatures." I call out.

My troops turn away from the Servants and go about finishing off the creatures while the rest of the golden knights advanced on Sam before kneeling in a protective circle around her.

Looks like she's got herself some guys too. "Alright wrap it up. Leave a team or two here to search the place."

Most of them nod packing up while a few teams begin searching the place for stuff with the vault door being open. Ah crap didn't Cu mention someone she locked in there? I'll worry about it later.

"As for you guys." I say pointing to the servants. I pause trying to think up something. "Go with those soldiers and get registered into my system."

They all nod as they follow the soldiers to get registered into the system hopefully at the head of the group is the Golden Knight I snagged. Guessing they are a big deal in the servant world. If she's tough enough I might make her my assistant.

I walk back over to Cu. "I believe everything is taken care of here?"

"Well most is. Your missing some Servants you turned. Part of Hastur's personal harem is not coming out of their hiding spot. Might want to try to cox them out. Careful they scare easily and can use decently strong magic." Cu said pointing to a dark side cavern with a small enough entrance an adult would barely be able to fit through.

I take Kei off my shoulder and hold her out princess style. "Care to hold her then. She's still out."

Cu flinches. "She's still human. Wouldn't be good for me to hold her right now as my power is still going back down to safe mode. Just set her down next Sam and I'll keep an eye on her. I really don't want to accidentally fry her mind."

I nod and place her down. I then make my way over to where the hole was. I sat down in front of it. "It's alright you guys. You have nothing to fear anymore."

It took awhile before I saw someone move close enough for me to see. To my shock it was a little girl no older than 6 or 7 with ice blue hair. "Y-you promise?" She was wearing nothing except a rag that barely covered from her shoulders to her thighs.

I then feel rage but I quickly threw it out. "Yes. You have my word I'll try my best to protect you all."

One by one they all came out with varying degrees of abuse and hair colors all with the same messy state of dress. In total their six of them. Their wings were folded against their backs as they shook still scared. It was like looking back at myself at 'that' point in my life. Being sexually abused with almost no way out.

I smile softly at them. "I'm sorry this wasn't solved before this point. I've went through something like this myself. None of you deserved what happened to you." I say sadly.

"So you know." Spoke the youngest looking of the six being like four I believe. She had pitch black hair and almost as dark pale orange eyes.

"Yes I do. Even though it has been a few thousand years since it's happened. Back then I couldn't do anything against it till the end."

"He'd hurt us more if we didn't at least pretend to enjoy what he did. Wanted to kill him but I knew he was too strong to even hurt. He wouldn't kill us. He enjoyed shoving his thing in us too much." I heard the oldest one say. She was about eleven from her figure and height with light green hair and grey almost white eyes.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. "I'll promise you all one thing. For as long as I live. I'll try my hardest to make sure it doesn't happen again." This shit pisses me off I wish I could've torn the bastard up myself..

They all hug me crying and sobbing as the nightmare they had to live through came to hopefully a end. Only question is who's going to take care of them? I have enough things to take care of as it is. I could just have some trusted individuals take care of them. Good thing that list is at least decent now.

"You are all safe now." I say hugging them back.

It was a bit till Saria walked up to me with a duffle back. "It's a good thing I brought some one fits all clothing. You know those outfits we had R&D make due to the clothing crisis. They are better than having them walk around basically naked."

"You are right. Come on kiddos lets get you in some better clothing." I say as I take the clothing out. They were basically like onesie pajamas.

The kids looked at it skeptically before one stepped forwards. "Those are for us?" She had golden blonde hair and pale yellow eyes she looked to be the third oldest of the group looking around eight I think with the white haired girl with blue eyes being around nine I believe.

"Well they are until we can get some actual clothes for you."

They nod and quickly get dressed into the pajamas looking a lot more comfortable to be wearing something more than rags.

"Now lets get back to my place so you can all take a shower or bath. Whatever you prefer."

They all hug me. Holding onto me tightly as I summon a portal and drop us through a portal as things were being wrapped up here. We then end up in the bathroom of my old house. Which had one of the biggest private baths around from what I knew. About 400 square feet and I had some things going on that kept the water hot and clean more or less. Works as a damn pool sized swimming pool for smaller sized people.

"Alright guys. Touch the water for me and see if its too hot for you." I say walking over to the settings of it.

They touch the water before Green haired one answered. "Should be warm enough could be a bit cooler for Caroline. Blaze, Marrow and Dusk should be okay though. No you can't zap it warmer Joules you'll just electrocute the rest of us."

I turn the temperature down a few notches. "If you guys want it warmer you can wait till Caroline to get finished. After that we can turn it back up."

The blue haired one looks at the water touching it. "We undress before going in?"

"Yeah you can't get yourself clean otherwise. I was thinking about joining myself. I haven't taken a bath or shower in awhile."

The green haired one took off the onsie and hopped in. "Quick introductions. I'm Gale, White hair is Blaze, Blondie is Joules. The snowflake is Caroline, Brown hair is Marrow, and the smallest is Dusk." Gale said as she pointed to each one of them. At least I won't have to name them now.

"Do you guys mind if I join in?" I ask while I grab the bars of soap and shampoo off the counter. I don't know if they would be comfortable if I joined. I would at least help in washing their hair and whatnot.

"Sure! Someone needs to keep an eye on Dusk after all. Make sure she doesn't eat the soap or turn it into something weird." Blaze told me as she was already making the water boil around her.

"Alright but you do know that messing with the water over there will mess with the water in the whole tub right?" I say striping myself and getting into the bath.

Blaze just gave me a confused look before Joules have her a shock on her but causing Blaze to jump a bit into the air. "She means no boiling us alive dummy."

"Enough you two! Sheesh. Sorry those two don't really know how to use their powers responsibly yet." Gale said snapping at the two of them while trying to get them back in line again. She must've not had a chance to relax in a long time.

"Oh its fine. We have time to help them get used to using them." I'm so glad I'm magic resistant.

"Yay we get to play again!" Dusk said hugging me while Gale grumbles and goes about washing herself. She must be the hardass of the bunch.

I set Dusk in my lap and I go to wash her. Oh while at it. I reach behind me with one hand and grab my phone I then call Crow. As it dialled I took the wireless earpiece part from it and put it in my ear. I put the phone back behind me and I continue to was Dusk's hair.

When she picked up you could hear how groggy she was. "Urgh who is this. It's like what five in the morning right?"

"Really? Never noticed. I'll leave you be then. Just wondering if you wanted to come and bring the kids here but I didn't know what time it was."

"Sure I could but it would raise some questions if I came to your house with the kids. And I guessed the time. That pill fucking sucked." Crow said tiredly from puking her guts out.

"I can deal with questions. Also you're feeling better overall right? Also what time is it. I can't exactly check."

"Yeah I am. Not dealing with feeling like crap and the voices. As for time it's about three pm right now. Also one of the messengers was looking for you. Something about Noire trying to get ahold of you something about lots of blood and an attack. Any way I'm heading over now. See you when I get there I guess." Crow said as I heard shuffling in the background.

An attack? "Did the messenger share anything other than that? Also how are the kids there?"

"Other than another massage from Liz saying you should hurry your ass up and get back to Lastation while she keeps Noire calm. And they're fine. Amelia is munching on some cake, Anna is teething on a couple gummies I snagged from a bombed out candy store. As for May she's currently pawing at my breasts asking for milk. Girl won't understand I don't have any." Crow told me and my heart almost dropped fearing the worst.

"Got it. Also find a trustworthy soldier or two that's good with kids. I don't want to bring them over to Lastation until I find out what is wrong."

"Right I know a couple that should be good. Want me to just bring them all to your house? Guessing you have kids with you in the bath." Crow asked from the other line.

"Yes. Also how did you figure I was in the bath with kids?" I guess she heard them.

"Ghouls have stronger senses. Hard not to pick up on the splashing and giggling. Guessing they are some of the new additions to the nation? Well be there in about thirty maybe forty minutes give or take twenty minutes. I'll help keep watch over the kids given the two I'm bringing are a combat medic and an engineer. I'll be grabbing the two of them while in route." I hear Crow say as I hear some of the kids fussing in the background as she picks them up.

"Got it talk to you then." I say while rinsing out Dusk's hair.

Dusk shook her head as she tried to dry her hair off before looking at me. "You going to be going soon?" She asked cutely her pale orange eyes staring into my stormy blue eyes.

"For abit yes. Something bad happened at my other home and I need to find out what it was. I'll come back when I can."

"Oh okay. But can you pretty please kiss my forehead before you go?" Dusk said tapping her forehead looking all adorable like a kid should.

I ruff up her hair. "Sure thing kiddo."

Dusk giggled as I did that. Probably the first normal thing they've been able to enjoy for a long time. Hopefully they have an easier time healing than I did.

Sometime soon I'll have to get a nanny of sorts to raise them here. I don't know if I would have the time to raise them myself. "You guys hungry? We can order something from a restaurant that's in business." I think most of them are operational due to how our guys have been working.

"FOOD!? We've been pretty much been living off of environmental magic since we were separated from our moms. Real food would be soo good!" Spoke Blaze practically salivating at mouth at the thought food. So they haven't eaten in a long ass time.

"I'll order what you guys want. I'll have one of the people showing up go and get groceries so you can have something to eat." I doubt there's any food here. If there is. It's not edible.

"A bit of everything sounds. Good if you can manage that. Most of us haven't really eaten any thing except our mother's milk before we were pulled away from them. Either that or whatever you'd recommend." Gale told me bluntly. I'll take that as they've never tried anything on the meneus then.

Hmm. What should I get them. How about cheeseburger baskets. "Alright. I'll order it once the other people show up. I do need to get their orders."

"Okay you're going to eat too right? Oh are we allowed to fly in here?" Asked Marrow speaking up for the first time. Right they have wings. They'll get the urge to spread them every now and then like Nyx.

"You can only fly in the main room and the playroom due to they have the highest roof. I don't want you to injure yourselves."

"Thanks mom! Love you!" Marrow exclaimed while giving me a decently strong hug.

I smile sadly as I hugged her back. "Love ya too sweetie." I don't know if they'll ever meet their parents again so I'll fill that space in for them. They do need someone to rely on.

After we finish up in the bath I take the six of them to the main room which wasn't too dusty thanks to me having maids roaming around in here. Though I'm going to need to change those skimpy outfits I requested them to wear during work. Wouldn't be good for the kids to see them like that till they are older. Yes I'm a pervert can't help what I like to see.

I know some of Alice and Ella's things are still here but they are quite old. I'll have someone go and buy stuff for them. I already have beds for them. Which reminds me. "Hey kiddos. Do you all want separate rooms or do you to share?"

"The three youngest can share. But me and the other two eldest need some space to ourselves. It's somethings you need when you get older." Gale said as she stretched for a bit.

"I get what you mean. It's understandable." I say as I pull out my phone and order three single beds. I only have queen sized here. And if they want to share a bed all they have to do is push them together. They should be here later tonight.

By the time I'm done I hear a knock on the front door signalling Crow and the rest have arrived. Well best to greet them and explain a bit of the situation.

I go an open the door. "Come in. Also you're lucky I was closeby you do know there is a doorbell right?" I say messing with Crow a little..

Crow just rolled her eyes at me. "Sure but there's been rumours it just plays the sounds of you and Platinum heart having sex. Figured you wouldn't want the little kids hearing that." That only happened once to my knowledge and never happened again.

"That was only once I believe and I know I had it changed. Most likely."

"Do you want to chance it with the kids around? Also this is Susan Heartfield and Gear Crank...Yeah her parents must have been high on something when they gave her that name." Crow said as she tilted her head at the two soldiers with her.

"On second thought. I'll have someone look into the doorbell to see what it truly is. It is also good that you two agreed to do this for me. Also did the girls act good on the way here?" I ask to the two of them.

"Yeah more or less. Though um May is a bit attention hungry if she's not doing something to keep her occupied." Susan looked down at May who from what I could see was playing a handheld while being carried by Susan.

"Well here it's fine due to theres abit here. I even have our old console in the living room. I wonder how our guys are doing on our new console though. They haven't told me what they're doing yet."

"We're experimenting with full dive VR. While before it was partial and you still had to move your body. With what we are working on is putting all five senses into the game. You'd basically be laying down on a bed as your mind is thrown into the game itself. It'll be like sleeping almost. It's almost done just need to put a bunch of safeguards in it to make sure it's as safe as possible. Wouldn't want it accidentally frying someone's brain or leave them trapped in VR." Gear explained to me with her being partially on the R&D team and partially as a combat engineering expert.

"Better than what we had currently. Don't know why none of the other engineers wanted to answer that question when I asked last time. Oh yeah I need one of you to go and get groceries for yourselves for the week. Also what do you guys want to eat since I'm ordering food tonight?"

"May wanted to try pizza, Amelia wanted pudding, Anna said something meaty. I'll take what ghoul specials they have going on. Susan usually takes pastas that have bacon in it and Gear likes Chili and Curry." Crow said in short order. Susan and Gear just shrug in agreement more or less.

Luckily there's a place that basically has all the above. "Got it just let me order it. Also here's a card for who decides to do the shopping." I say dialing the number for the place and holding out a credit card.

Susan takes it. "I'll handle that. Knowing you Gear, you might get mostly junk food. Will the kids also need to be taken clothes shopping?"

"Yes please do that when you guys have the time tomorrow." I say to her as I hear the place pick up on the other end of the phone.

"Hello Lady Zoey what will you be ordering and to where do you want it delivered?" Came the voice of Flame who had a cheeky tone in her voice. Guess I haven't changed my number in a long time.

"I'd like it delivered to my house. As for the order I'd like two large pepperoni pizzas, a medium well steak well seasoned, one of your Ghoul specials, any pasta with bacon, some of your special chili, curry, and a tub of Candia's special pudding."

"Alright right I'll get it prepped and delivered to you should be their in half an hour after it's done. Charge it to your tab right?" Flame ask me likely ringing it up already.

"Yes." I answer.

"Alright and done. Thank you for ordering have a nice day." Flame told me before hanging up to get stuff done on her end most likely.

"Alright the food should be here within an hour." I tell them.

"Alright I'll keep an ear out for it then. You going to get going then I guess." Crow asked me likey suspecting I'd be heading out now.

"Yes. When you finish eating call or text me and I'll send you to Planeptune."

"Got it. Good thing I know your number already. You might be done with what your doing by then hopefully." Crow told me before walking in and basically plopping herself down on a couch.

I then go and find Dusk as promised. "I'm going to get going alright." I say as I kissed the top of her head.

She giggles as I make a portal and hop through it to see Liz holding Noire as she cries her heart out. I can see Alice looking down as she's staying was staying here till the Planeptune basilicom got repaired. I then see Scorch walk up to me as she's supposed to keep an eye on Alice. "Hey Boss you finally got here. Been taking a lot to keep the situation under control. And it's bad."

"What happened. I would've came back sooner but I had problems of my own."

"Yeah I know. But the report as simple as possible. We have a crime scene, Lot's of blood and no body. And according to Noire the victim is Scrappy or whatever her name is as all Noire keeps saying is my baby." Scrotch told me her voice quite enough that only I can hear her.

I freeze up. "Does anyone know who did it?" I ask gritting my teeth.

"Not yet but we are running the picture and bio scan Mary managed to get through the database. But it's taking a long ass time. What I know is they were strong enough to smack Noire in HDD aside then Liz with a blast of pure power. So they are like at you Next gen form or stronger I believe also clearly female. Who ever they are they are a serious threat." Scorch told me motioning to Mary who was in full Soldier mode right now.

Don't tell me Fate tried again. "Alright continue to evaluate the situation." I tell her before walking over to Noire and Liz. I wrap them in a hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

"Yeah at least you're here now. They were probably planning on you not being here to make their move anyways. Can't be everywhere can you?" Noire said her voice still noticeably shaky.

"Yeah I had something to take care of in my nation. We took care of a major hindrance."

"That yellow guy Sam texted me about. Good riddance for that guy at least." Liz said with a huff and one of her glares.

"Yes we went and took care of him. I also have something to confess. Something that you two might kill me for."

I felt Liz grab my arms with a vice like grip. "And what would that be prey tell Zoey Smith?"

I began to sweat. "Well you see." I began.

I feel her grip tighten. "Well you see what? Did you sleep with someone and make babies again Zoey?"

I bite my lip and look away. "It happened when I went negative."

"Okay so that means what exactly? You didn't want to screw us instead hook up with who knows what for what kind of payment." Liz was pissed at this point as she was squeezing my arms painfully hard.

"The negative energy would've continue to harm Scrappy and it would've harmed you. Listen. When you died. A new form of mine was made and the negative energy finally created a part for itself in my soul. I mainly stay in my normal form but I can fall to my negative form when I don't have enough share energy. When I go to my negative form my personality changes. The personality I used to have before my humanity was restored." I say trying to explain it quickly. Even if it wasn't a good way.

Liz shudders as Noire gently remove Liz's hands. "So you become like what you were like before when you go into that form..In lowee."

"You've only saw it when I started going to my negative form."

"And how is it different when you go full Negative?" Noire asked gently rubbing my cheeks. It was a bit soothing actually.

"It mainly means that I'm undergoing into my negative form. I'm also not at my full power while it happens. Also my emotions are chipped away until they are what they were. I don't know how to really explain it. Sam knows more than I."

Liz grabs my butt. "Well I know how to talk with you in that form. Your not that bad. Just a bit of an edgelord as some of the kids around here would say. Hmm that reminds me. Didn't you have something that could track people's wear about as long as you had something close to them or part of them?"

"I believe so yes." I answer her as I pull up my inventory.

After a bit of searching I eventually find what I was looking for hopefully it still works.

I pull it from my inventory. "Do you have something on hand Noire?"

Noire takes out a hoodie from her inventory. "I have the hoodie you got her. She practically wore it all the time."

"Should be good enough then." I say scanning it.

It read T102B which meant Ultra dimension if I remembered right. It couldn't pinpoint her exact location but I at least knew roughly where she was. At least she wasn't in the boundary between dimensions.

Hmm. Sadly I can't go and get her. I can only portal to where I've been or seen before. I can send things though. "I found out where she is roughly."

"And that is where?" Noire asked hoping for me to explain more a brief flash of hope in her eyes.

"A version of Ultra dimension. Her exact location is unknown but she'd be in safe hands as Red Heart is in that dimension I believe."

"Yeah but if her dimension is slower than this one it might be awhile till we get a call from Red herself if she finds Scrappy. It might be days before we learn anything." Liz said out loud the main part that sucked.

I then remember something and get an idea. I remembered that Red Heart sent me a picture with both her and her girlfriend in the Lowee there. I could use that. "Mind doing me a favor." I say in a tone she knows something was up.

"You first have to tell me what crazy ass stunt your going to pull first Zoey. I know that tone from a mile away." Liz said looking me straight in the eyes.

I grin. "What fun would be?" I say as I took off her restraint bracelets and getting prepared to open a portal.

Liz blinks. "Wait you aren't WHAA!" She wailed as after a shove she fell through the portal. At least Scrappy will have protector now. I call out as she falls through. "Be sure to take good care of her Liz!"

I then close the portal before she could get back through it. "Well we now have someone in the dimension that can watch over Scrappy."

"That's good at least she has someone over there to help her. Though she might be a bit pissed that I get you all to myself for now at least. You still owe me some make up sex tonight." Noire said before kissing my cheek and snuggling into my chest. Yeah it's official to me Noire is definitely cuter than Liz.

"Alright, alright. I want to try something out while I'm at it." I want to try out that chant I relearned.

"If it involves sex we should go to the bedroom first. For privacy and so if we are going to do it at least it's sound proofed enough that not everyone would hear it." Noire said taking my hand and gently pulling me to our bedroom.

Didn't know we were doing it now. But oh well.

Once we reach the room I quickly strip naked and motion for Noire to do the same before pushing her onto the bed once she's undressed. Then I began reciting that chant Cu helped me learn and Noire is going to be the first test subject.

Once it was done I brought her in for a kiss. "Hope you don't mind us trying something new."

"I'd try most things with you as long as they aren't too extreme." Noire says with a blush. Have to remember she was a virgin before I came along.

"Understandable." I say kissing her as I pick her up and place her down on the bed.

Noire melted into the kiss as my hands drift lower to rub her soft rear. I hear her moan as I slowly break the kiss. Taking this moment I finish the chant and bright of light flashes around my groin area before a respectably sized futa dick is seen on my crotch. I lick my lips as Noire shudders.

I grab her rear end tightly before impaling her on it. She screamed in pain given this was essentially her first time with a dick in her. Though it felt so damn good! Noire's inner walls hugged my dick pleasurably tight as I began pounding into her with relentless thrusts. I was feeling complete heaven as felt Noire squeeze around my length likely having just climaxed just now.

I quickly pinched Noire's nipples pulling upwards giving her a rough dose of pleasure. "Can't have you sleeping before I climax too Noire!" I say as Noire tightens more around my dick before I cum inside of her likely filling her womb with fertile semen. But damn this rush of pleasure. I don't care if I knocked her up the pleasure was too much to care. I'm getting seriously addicted to this. And I only wanted more now. Maybe Cu and Kaze would be willing to indulge me again at some point for some stress relief.

I collapsed on top of her and I turn us over to our side. "I hope that was as enjoyable to you as it was for me."

Noire snuggles into my chest before kissing it. "It was. Though next time we might want to try umm anal I think it was called you know to not risk making another child every time we want to do it."

"Alright but you do know if you do get pregnant we can do it as much as we want. The only time you could get pregnant is if your not already pregnant." I say. I don't really know how fertile I am. I then get notified my phone went off in my inventory. I took it out and looked at it. Looks like Sam wanted to know if I wanted to go to the party they are doing in my nation. "Hey Noire do you want to go to a party in my nation? I'd have to go and I was wondering if you wanted to."

"I'd love to but you'd need to carry me. My legs are a bit numb from that pounding. Should be able to catch my breath there. I still want a round two tonight with you." Noire says hugging me tightly her hands grabbing my butt. I look down to see my new part hasn't gone away.

Please tell me this is permanent. If so this rocks. Means I can enjoy this. I look at the time. "Guess we have time for another round then." I say moving it so I was on top again.

Noire looked at it. "I'm too tired for another round. How about something else like a blow job? If I'm remembering that right?"

"Too tired? I'm the one that did all the work but alright do as you wish." I say as I fall to the side and I laid on my back.

Noire shimmied over into position before she took it into her mouth sucking gingerly down my length her hands stroking what her mouth wasn't currently tending too.

I shiver and groan. "Keep that up."

Noire responded by sinking further down on it before she began bobbing her head on it moving up and down with her mouth even doing the same with her hand. It felt simply great.

Does she even have a gag reflex? After a few minutes I felt it build up. "Almost there." I groan.

She kept it up until I climaxed cuming inside her mouth. She somehow managed to swallow every drop even licking the tip. "Mmm yummy. Even better than the toys!"

"You practiced this?" I ask a little shocked.

Noire blushes bright red. "Yeah a lot actually. It all happened when I got these certain toys that are well dick shaped you can fill them with stuff to make a gooey candy but the only way to get the candy was to give it a blow job. And the better you did it the um better it would taste."

I just raise an eyebrow at her. "Alright. So how about we get ready to go? I'll help you. I do want to show you off to everyone." I say smirking at her as I get up and get dressed.

"Well yeah I'd like that so everyone knows your taken." She still had a blush as I help her get dressed though albeit in one of her sexier outfits. The one I got her to be exact.

I then pick her up in bridal carry and open up a portal. "Ready?"

Noire gave me a nod. "As ready as I'll ever be. Just try not to get too drunk please. At least not to the point to where you can't tell it's me your going to do later."

"I'll try not to." I say honestly. It's depending what liquor they give me. I then step through the portal.

When we get I sense a good number of the servants I took roaming around helping with preparing the party or just chatting with everyone else. Seems like we have a bit left to go before the party starts.

At a table in the corner I see Cu talking with Sam and Kei both of whom are looking better than before. I notice large wooden barrels bearing a strange symbol near them along with a couple other crates. Likely stuff Cu had brought over for the party.

"Hey you guys. Hope you're doing better." I say as I sit at a table by them and set Noire in a seat.

Sam looks at me while resting her head on her hand. "I am just still getting used the changes done to me and being called Lady Sky by my um servants. It's honestly a strange to me. Cu told me once I've gotten used to and learn the full extent of my new powers I should be able to keep up with you to an extent. So you can worry about me less."

I rub her head. "No matter how strong you get I'll always worry." I say pulling my tome out and placing it on the table.

Sam pouted but didn't object. "Yeah I know. You making something?" She asked as she looked at the section I was in. I glance at Sam again to see Kei resting on her lap it was honestly a bit cute.

"Another tome. I'm just looking at the section on the human characteristics of it. I remember the chant for the tome itself. Just looking at this part because I wanted to make a little change." I want to have it that she's human sized. A way for Scrappy to have a companion."

"Why she's not in this dimension anymore? Or you just making sure she has a friend?" Sam asked not knowing what happened.

"That is part of it. The main reason is I can't watch over her all the time and I'd like someone to watch her back for her. Someone to be there for her were I or us cannot. I'm also adding a feature that'll have Trixie here keep tabs on this one while she keeps tabs on Scrappy."

"So you're making Trixie a mom or aunt? At least we'll be able to know what Scrappy will be up to more or less. It's like something like that council of Primordial gods would go after her." Sam asks causing Cu to roll her eyes.

"Once they figured out she's reincarnated they will seek her out. Well I know certain ones will at least. Urgh going to hate having to tend to somethings in Stacey's realm for a while but it'll be a necessary evil." Cu told us making me stare at her. I'm going to need some more details.

"Like?" I ask scribbling down notes for what I'm doing.

"Which ones of the council you ask or what business I have in Stacey's dimension? I can answer either or if you wish. Maybe give you a small history lesson as an added bonus if you want to sit through it." Cu asked as she too out a can of something and started drinking it.

"If I want a history lesson I'd just have you write a report. But I'm meaning about your business." I say getting done with what I wanted.

"Hmm I have to mess with a new CPU. Grey Heart I believe. She made a deal with me and I need to make sure she has what it takes to do it. Might have to deal with Omega later as some of his troops lost a game of poker to me and the reward for the winner was anything the winner wanted which to them in hindsight was a bad idea to not put limits. Probably going to bitch with how sore they are. Most of them are probably not going to be able to walk straight for at least a week. But it was fun. Other than that I'm going to meet up with another old blood. One of Scrappy's past incarnations descendants. She's finally going to wake the heck up already." Cu told me before taking a few gulps of her drink.

"Ah. You mind getting me a drink then? I believe this party is going to start soon due to how the DJs are acting." I ask her.

Cu takes out a mug from her inventor and taps it against one of the barrels filling it before sliding it to me. "Here you go and yeah it does can't really enjoy a part sober can you. Also isn't the end goal of a party like this is to get drunk and then have sex with as many women as possible. And in some cases make them have babies?"

"Pfft. That's what it used to be after Liz and before Noire here." I tell her. I then mutter the chant for the tome. As I chanted the tome started materializing as I did the specific parts. When I got done it fell onto the table. I feel some of my negative energy and a decent amount of my share energy disappear. That's when I placed a hand on Noire and took some of her share energy. Barely any but enough to matter.

Noire felt this and looked at me. "You want a kiss or something Zoey? Or you just trying to be romantic in front of others it's a bit embarrassing." Noire's Tsundere side started showing when we were in front of some strangers.

I grin as I put the new tome in my inventory. I then bring her over and give her a full blown kiss.

Noire for her part returned the kiss eagerly causing Sam to blush and earning us plenty of whistles from those in the room that were watching.

Noire was the one to end the kiss. "Alright everyone! This here is Noire and she's my new mate."

Immediately there was murmur around the room on how Noire looked like and I quote 'A cuter and tsundere version of Liz.' And how I scored big time again. Seems like Noire is causing a bigger stir than Liz did. But she's at least popular here.

"Looks like they approve." I say kissing her cheek.

Noire leans against me a second later. "That's good. But I hope they won't stare at us like this all the time."

"You know they will. I haven't had a mate since Liz died."

Noire blushes more and tries to hide her face in my chest. Cu yawns as she leans on the table. "Yeah try going without a mate for a couple billion years. I mean Kaze is close to being a candidate for me. But you really need someone special and not just a fuck buddy if you know what I mean."

"I feel bad for you then. But I am damn sure you will find yourself one again and I'll feel happy for you whenever you do." I tell her before drinking my drink.

I almost fall on my chair after a few gulps of the damn stuff. Freaking hell it's strong. Cu for her part just smirks at me. "Forgot to warn yeah this stuff is meant for those a lot older than you. Shit can get even a primordial drunk. But thanks for the kind words I'll be sure to invite you to group sex when I do find one again."

When Noire wasn't looking I place a finger to my lips. "This shit is strong but it's good. Nice touch on the flavor."

"Thanks doesn't take too long to make as well unlike how some people want to age things for a long time. It's made using a Black Maw's venom fermented with builder's silk among added ingredients in a brewery. Different variations have different names but I stick more with Dragon's blood or heaven's kiss." Cu told me. Well now I know something I'd like to buy for sure from her merchants. Now I think I might be able to actually get drunk quickly.

"Ah. Now the question is if Trixie wants to come out or not." I say tapping the closed tome on the table.

Soon Trixie appeared. "You made me a mother! But how can I be a mom looking like a doll? How can anyone believe I pushed something several times bigger out of me? The girl is obviously going to ask several questions about that." Oh I get it she wants to be more normal sized to fit the mother role.

"If you have to think something up just remember how my children or well most of them were made. By the sharicite. Also do you want to enjoy this event?" I ask her.

"Um sure. As long as I can get drunk. I would modify myself to be more normal sized but I'd need your permission to do that. Though you can do it faster than I um can." Trixie looked around at several women with a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Fine fine." I say muttering two chants. One to change her to a human form and the other so she can go out of the radius of her tome. "You have 24 hours before you have to both return to your tome but also your original form."

Trixie smiles. "Thanks EEP!" She immediately got tackled and pinned to a table as a group of girls decided to start having fun with her. Well this is what she wanted after all. Going to make no move to help while they have fun with her.

"Guess I created her to be too cute." I say sipping at my drink. That's when the lights dimmed somewhat and the music started.

A lot girls started dancing some even pulling the Servants onto the dance floor to have some fun or to have a dance partner. That was when I noticed someone walk over to me. "My lady would you care for a dance? It seems everyone else is." I looked and saw a light skinned woman standing near me with her hand outstretched to take my own. Her eyes flickered gold in stark contrast to her dark auburn hair. She wasn't wearing her armor but her aura felt familiar.

Ah this must be the royal knight I got. "The pleasure is mine. Hope you don't mind Noire."

"Sure I don't mind at all. At least with her you have someone to bang when negative and would give me and Liz time to rest when we get tired. Yes I'm giving you my permission for that go have fun Zoey." Noire tells me making me really happy that she's fine with that part. Though I saw Cu carrying Trixie away likely to bang her into oblivion more than likely.

"You're overthinking this. It's only a dance." I say kissing the top of her head.

Noire blushes bright red. "Okay but still have fun Zoey. Don't drink too much."

"I doubt I'd be able to drink when I'm dancing." I'd most likely drink more if Noire wants to leave early.

"Okay. Mind sending me to your bedroom. Our previous engagement." Noire said with a yawn at the end. I didn't think twice before making a portal under her to my bed planning on boning her after this party.

As me and my lovely knight began to dance. Sam even came up to us with Kei and some drink both looking rather hammered. "Hey Zoey want to try beating us in a drinking game!?" She hold up a mug of that strong stuff Heaven's kiss if I remember right.

I just smirk at her. "Your on light weights!" That was all I remember as I chugged the drink and everything went black after that.

When I finally regained my senses I noticed I was cuddling with someone while sheathed in them. Someone even had an arm around me from behind. I crack my eyes open and didn't immediately recognize the face in front of me. I freeze once I did. No no no no. I then pull out of her and jump out of the bed quietly. I then notice both Kei and the knight was in the bed also. I pull the knight off the bed into a portal to a guest bedroom in my house. I quickly gather our clothes. Maybe her and Kei don't remember what happened. This may haunt me. I then jump in the portal myself and closed it. Why the hell did I sleep with Sam? When I noticed the knight was waking up the first thing I said to her was. "Do not repeat whatever happened last night to anyone besides me."

"Uh? Oh yes of course my lady I won't utter a word to a soul. But I must admit to you that last night to me was simply amazing. You felt wonderful in bed though granted I'm not too experienced in that area so I'm not sure if my opinion carries much weight." She told me simply and honestly not a shred of deceit in her voice.

I then notice how my body felt at peace and satisfied. "You were most likely wonderful as well." I tell her.

She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Well I was the one that kept up with you for most of the night till you wanted the last round with the other one. Oh right my designated letter and number is L27-4A. Are we in your home now?" She said the last part looking around the guest room.

"Yes. So get dressed." I say doing it myself.

I feel a pulse of energy before I see her dusting her clothes off which consisted a black T-shirt and jeans. As for her footwear she was wearing some sturdy looking combat boots. "Is this good enough?"

"Yeah. I'll just say we drank a little bit more than planned and we stumbled here and fell asleep." I tell her as I finish tying up my combat boots.

"Okay are there any other plans or events I should be aware of my lady?" She asked again. Urgh she really needs a name I can simply call her by other than calling her knight.

"None I can think of. Also since you don't have a name I'll give you one. It'll be Kara." I say after thinking for a few seconds.

"Okay my name is Kara then my lady. Do you mind if I follow you for now?" Kara asked and I'm guessing she's not very used making decisions for herself with most choices having been made for her up until now.

"Go ahead." I say as I walk out of the room.

She follows me out of the room and into the main room where I smell something cooking in the kitchen.

Hmm. Wonder who's cooking. I then make my way over to the kitchen. As I walked I noticed the house was different in a way. Maybe they did a few things while I was away.

It was Susan who was cooking making a rather simple breakfast. I look on the counter to see some incense burning slowly. They weren't producing noticeable smoke but I could still sense what it was putting out. It was some type of medicinal incense I think.

"Anyone else awake?" I ask. I did notice how it was somewhat still early in the morning.

"Hmm? Oh Crow is on a couch somewhere waiting to be sent Planeptune she finished packing her stuff for travel last night. As for the girls they are making a living blanket over um your new mate. Also the incense help the feas relax and helps their wings heal incase you were curious." Susan told me as she served me and Kara both a plate of food.

"Ah I was about to ask about that. I'll be back in a minute." I say placing my plate at the table. I then go to the living room and see Crow. "So you ready?" I ask her.

Crow yawns and stretches before sitting up before grabbing a duffle bag. "Yeah I'm ready. Got what I need to last me a while. If I need cash I'll just do some guild quests."

"Alright. Well since I don't know where this place is I'm going to send you to the middle of Planeptune. I did make reservations for you though." I say holding it out to her. I was already planning to send her there this is just a good time to do it. I just need to do the paperwork so she'll be on leave.

She takes what I was holding out before standing up. "Thanks. I promise to try my best not to cause a stir while I'm over there."

"Yeah try not to. Also stay safe." I say opening a portal.

"I will. And if something does happen I will not stick around for it to get worse unless ordered otherwise. Love you mom. I promise to write to you at least." Crow said giving me a hug before jumping through it into Planeptune.

"I love you too." I then flick a gift card through it that had a few thousand on it. I then close the portal and go back to the kitchen.

I saw that Kara had finished her food and some of the kids had arrived now too. Seems like they had quite the appetite too.

"How you kiddos doing? Getting along?" I say sitting down and eating my food.

"We are mom. Though big sis Gale won't wake up. She said she was too tired to get up." Caroline said with a frown while Susan looked down with a flinch signally that there was something more than just her being lazy going on.

"Alright I'll go and check on her then." I say getting up. As I placed my plate on the counter I whisper to Susan. "I'm guessing you know something."

She nods with a solemn look. " I do. I was the one to give her a full check up when she started feeling ill. It's not good not good at all. She's going to be transported to the intensive care ward later today. All I'm able to get is her symptoms not the cause of them. Even then it's looking rather grim for her.

"Damn. How bout I just send her over there while I'm up there. Or is the medical team not ready yet?"

"They aren't ready yet. Not by a long shot. We're lucky one of the servants Cu left under our care is a specialist otherwise we might be shooting in the dark. I've given her painkillers to help with her discomfort. Just please try not to jar her too much. She needs rest and to remain calm." Susan said whispering back trying to keep her own emotions under control.

"I won't mess with her too much." I say giving her a pat on the back before I leave the room and go upstairs.

When I got to my room I found all the kids that weren't down stairs sleeping and cuddling with Noire. Who was still asleep. I looked through them before finding the green hair preteen I was looking for.

I see that she was out of it. I mutter a small spell so she could relax and get some sleep. I then pick her up carefully. It'll be better if we moved her into another room so the other kids here won't bug her much. "I'll do what I can to make sure your better." I say kissing her forehead.

She snuggles into me in her sleep though she shivers from the lack of warmth though I should be warm enough to compensate.

I go to the room next door and I place her down before tucking her into the covers. I'll need someone to check on her every now and again until she gets transported. I then make my way back downstairs.

Some of the kids moved to watching TV with Gear just relaxing and chilling out for now. I just realized there is a total of Nine kids with only three adults not including me around.

So I definitely need to purchase some new things to keep them entertained. And the bad part is if Noire and I aren't here there's only two people looking after them and the maids that come in.

I might need to get a few more people to look after them. "Hey Zoey? Realized we are outnumbered?" Spoke Gear her voice laced with Sarcasm.

"Well….Yes. Do you have a friend or two that'll want to help?" I ask her.

"Yeah I do. One from around here and one I need to call. She's in the homeland right now but she absolutely loves kids." Gear says as she takes out her phone likely to call those she had in mind.

"Ah guessing she doesn't work for us then. Which reminds me. I need to arrange it that you and Susan will be getting paid extra for doing this."

"Given we are doing you a favor? Works for me. And yes the other one doesn't work for us. But she works with the shadows so she'll check out. Oh right a guardian and a darken I guess from her aura were looking for you. Told them you weren't here right now and if anything you'd find them later." Gear told me before taking a swig of some bottled soda.

"What sector were they from and did they share any info?" I ask her.

"Lia's judging by the badge and the guardian's armor. And what they told me was they were looking for their squad leader and were told you had information on her whereabouts." Gear told me simply and directly to the point. I wonder who their looking for to come here. They'd have to at least be captain rank to be a squad leader if I remember right.

I'm guessing they're looking for Scrappy then. "Ah." Is all I say flopping on one of the couches. "I'll answer them when they find me again."

"That may be soon when you step outside they have one of those special bio trackers on them when they are really trying to find someone." Gear told me before Dusk jumped onto Gear's lap and snuggled into her firm D cup breasts.

Really? They should've went to wherever the hell I was this morning instead of here. "I'll talk with them when they show back up then."

"Alright. Well with that out of the way how about we share some gossip we heard around places. Susan should know plenty from the medical scene. Like who came for a pregnancy test or certain check ups." Gear said with a glint in her eyes likely this is part of how she has fun off duty.

"And what are these rumors?" I question her.

"Well there is one of Ellie being pregnant currently as she hasn't been able to go full shadow form which is an early sign of Shade's pregnancy. And a certain birdy told me she got frisky with a certain someone." Susan told me peaking my interest for teasing material.

I chuckle. "That's amusing. Also have you got any information about Katarina?"

"Apparently she's being placed in therapy leave due to her head being all kinds of messed up mostly something about severe stockholm syndrome. Heard it might be a week or more till she'd be ready for duty again. Probably longer if that pregnancy test comes back positive." Susan told me with a bit of a worried look on her face for her comrade.

"Maybe we went a little overboard on her punishment." I grumbled. Sadly I don't know the shadow day ratio here.

"Yeah we did. Of course we didn't think this could happen though we should have had someone check on her in random intervals. Also its like 35 days there to one here. So like 8 or 9 days till she can come back at the earliest." Gear said looking at her phone for a bit before putting it away.

"Alright. Let's see if she learned the lesson by then." In my old dimension it was 32 days instead of the 35 here.

"Yeah we will. Heard Flame is taking care of some teenagers. Figured she'd be the adopting type. Also those I called should be here soon. EEP!" Gear told me before Dusk Crawled under her shirt looking for milk from her breasts.

"Hey Dusk. If you want breast milk you're going to the wrong person." I tell her. I need to go and get Elizabeth in a few minutes.

"Really but her breasts look like they have yummy milk. Do you have yummy milk mommy?" Dusk asked as she lifted up Gear's bra and shirt still occasionally sucking on her nipples.

"Just because her breast looks like it doesn't mean she has any and yes I do if you really want some."

Her wings appeared looking like shadowy bat wingsbat wings as she latched on to me. "I want milk! I want milk!"

"Fine fine. Does it taste that good to you or something?" I then realized I never put on a bra.

Which only made it easier for Dusk to crawl under my shirt and start sucking for milk like a damn vacuum. I had to bite my bottom lip to stifle a moan as it was honestly starting to feel good.

I look over to one of her 'sisters'. "Has she always had a fixation on breast milk?"

"Yeah she has well we all have a fixation to breasts to an extent as that's the last thing of our moms we saw before being pulled away but Dusk is the only one of us drawn that much to breast milk." Blaze told me as she took a sip of what looked to be tea.

"Ah." I say as Dusk switch breast. I wonder how quickly my breastmilk forms.

Blaze blushed as she looked at Dusk breastfeeding. "So um mom. You can help us learn to better use our magic? I mean from what Gale told us we were more or less supposed to be taught by our parents. She showed us how to bring it out and control it to an extent but as she said she only knew the basics."

"Yeah I can. Just wait till everyone is awake and Dusk here is done. Also Gear can you go and check on Gale?" I ask looking at her.

"Yeah I will. And if those people in the weird clothes show up send them you to know where." Gear said as she got up to head to where Gale was after fixing her shirt.

"Alright." I say to her. Damn is Dusk here a bottomless pit?

Caroline giggles. "Your going to be sucked from all day if you let her. You do know her stomach is a black hole right? She can eat for months and never be completely full." And now they tell me.

"Alright Dusk. I think that's enough for now." I say poking her cheeks.

She pops off and blinks at me cutely. "Huh? But I can get more later right mommy?"

"Sure." I say messing her hair up.

Dusk giggled and hugged me. "Love you mom! Have a good day. Oh Should I go wake up the rest?"

"NO! NO! Nightmare face Dusk!" Blaze said a slight mix of panic on her face.

"Why not? It's so much fun and always wakes them up." Dusk said with a smile as the light around her began to darkened as her eyes glowed a red tinted orange. A creepy hair raising aura began to make itself felt as well.

"Just this once Dusk. I wanna see this."

"Yay! Come on mom lets go. This going to be fun!" Dusk said as she grabbed my hand and began flying us up stairs. Of course I let her. Freakin bundle of adorableness. Why can't they stay like this forever?

Once we get to the room I place a finger on my lips to say quiet. I then open the door. "Go get em." I say to her.

Dusk giggles as she flew into the room and the same stuff from earlier happens just to a larger extent. The entire room darkened to the point of being pitch black the only source of light being Dusk's now mostly red eyes with a tint of orange. She then spoke with a dark demented voice with a red glowing smile. "WAKE UP YOU PATHETIC WEAKLINGS BEFORE I GET BORED AND DECIDE TO EAT THE MARROW FROM YOUR BONES!" Didn't take long for all those sleeping to wake up screaming even Noire.

I bust out laughing as some of them hit the floor. I walk up to Dusk as I try to calm my laughter. I pat her on the back. "Good job."

She giggled at the praise leaning into me. "Thanks mom. Should I do it to more people? Oh are you leaving soon?"

"You can only do it while I'm around and I don't know yet kiddo. I do have to go and get someone though."

"Oh can I come? Pretty please mom! I promise to stick close to you please mom!" Dusk said giving me her best puppy eyes hoping they'd work on me.

I rub her head and chuckle. "I'm only going to be gone for a few seconds. Maybe I'll take you somewhere later on."

"Okay mom. Mommy Noire has bouncy breasts doesn't she?" Dusk said as she jumped to Noire and began bouncing Noire's breasts innocently with her hands.

I chuckle. I then open up a portal to Noire's basilicom. I then go to the room Elizabeth is in.

Of course she was crying likely from a lack of attention from me and a stinky diaper. I see a bottle of milk near her crib half emptied signalling to me that Uni and the rest have been taking care of her while me and Noire were gone.

I pick her up and change her. "You've missed us huh." I say in a babyish voice as I grab some of the baby supplies and put it in a bag.

Elizabeth giggles as I give her my attention. She might be a handful when she grows up just saying never know with kids. Still she is cute.

I kiss her forehead. I hold her against me as I jump back through the portal.

When I got back I hear the other girls rush up to me well except for Marrow who stays back shyly while looking at me from under the bed all of which are looking at the new person I have in my arms.

I give a quick one arm hug to them. "Want to join this hug Marrow?"

Upon being noticed she quickly retreated further under the bed believing if she was out of sight I couldn't find her. She certainly is a shy one. Going to need to break her out her shell slowly.

"Alright. Come out when you want to. I'll always be here to talk when you need me. Also there's food downstairs if you want any."

When I said that Marrow quickly scurried out and went to run down stairs at the mention of food. Guess that's her soft spot.

I smile in her direction. I then look over at Noire. "You alright?" I ask as I toss the bag I was holding onto the bed.

"Urgh still sore as heck from our 'Fun time' Are all of them you know yours?" Noire asked a bit confused as I didn't tell her my full number of biological kids.

"Basically yes. Three biological and the rest adopted." I say pulling her in for a quick kiss.

After the kiss Noire licked her lips. "Got it. Though I wasn't expecting to wake up with them on me. But your place does look nice. You going to introduce me to the adult kids sometime?" Crap almost forgot about showing Noire them. And one of them is now in Planeptune.

"I've owned this house for a few thousand years so far and yes I'll introduce you to them but one of them is on a much needed vacation in Planeptune."

"That's fine personal health comes first. I'm guessing she's a ghoul? Have nothing against them unless they form a criminal gang." Noire told me as she leaned her head onto my shoulder. Been a long time since I could have a peaceful morning like this.

"None that I know of are. How about we go down and get you breakfast along with the kiddos here. I don't know if anyone fed Elizabeth here this morning or not."

"Alright. But you know an easy way to check is to hold her against your bare breasts and if she's hungry she'll drink from you. Urgh my stomach is killing me right now. I don't think I even drank anything last night though." Noire said looking a bit pale like some people do when their about t-. Not even wasting a second I rush her to the bathroom before she puked thankfully it all landed in the toilet.

"You alright? Heck it should be swapped with how much I drank last night."

"Yeah mostly. Probably the vapors are what's screwing with me. You have more of a tolerance than me and that stuff almost knocked you off that chair if I remember right." Noire told me. Yeah that would make sense. Too early for the other thing. Need to get more of that stuff though. It's good and I can get lots of it.

"Even though the powerful stuff does do that it doesn't keep me like that for long. My body filters it out quickly due to how my body is."

"That sucks. Was hoping to see how much fun sex would be with you drunk. Heard that's better. I wonder where that green haired girl went off to? Cu was it? She left with your fairy right?" Shit that's right Trixie should be back by now unless something happened.

"Well Cu leaves and does stuff all the time. And if Trixie wants to stay out she can. She has until the time I transformed her tonight. Once the time is up. No matter where she is she'll be forced back here and into her tome."

"Like Histoire that one time me and the other goddesses decided to mess with her. Though maybe we should check on her just in case." Guess it couldn't hurt to check on her.

"Alright. Hold this." I say taking her tome out of my inventory. I would do it but I'm holding Elizabeth.

Noire took the tome into her hands for me. "Okay."

I then draw a design onto the cover with my finger and when I was done it started to show us what Trixie was seeing through her own eyes.

It showed as her sitting in a bed staring at some sort of test thing that read pos. I then look at it more closely and freeze up realizing what it was and what it meant going forward. How the heck was I supposed to know tomes can get knocked up. Sure they have all the organs in the right places but it's not like this has happened before!

I'll have to keep her in human form for longer now. I then pull up my phone and dial the number of the phone I planted on her for when I need to contact her.

Didn't take long for her to pick up. "Hello?"

"Hey how are you doing?" I ask her. Gladly she doesn't know about this feature.

"F-Fine just a bit shaken up is up. Just got an unexpected gift from Cu is all." Trixie told me the tone of her voice sounding nervous and scared.

"I can see that." I say to her readjusting Elizabeth in my grip.

"Yeah I can tell you anything right? Even personal stuff?" She asked though I already had an inkling of what she was going to ask.

"You know me. You can tell me anything." I say as I cancel the view on the tome and put it in my inventory.

"I just found out recently I'm pregnant. Your not um mad are you?" She asked her voice quivering at the end.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I was mad at you. Do me a favor and come home." I tell her.

"S-Sure I'll be over as soon as I can then. Should be soon with portals I'll be in the main room shortly." Trixie says a bit calmer now.

"Alright. Talk to you then." I say hanging up. "Alright lets go get you breakfast and I'll have to talk to Trixie once she gets here."

Elizabeth yawns snuggling into me slightly already taking a nap hope she wakes up when I go to feed her. Her deadly sin must really be sloth if she's sleeping this much.

"She really must love sleeping in your arms. She usually fusses more with others." Noire said with a flinch. Huh she's usually a little angel around me or just calm.

"It's alright Noire. She's most likely like that due to she knows my aura and she's young. She'll grow to love you." I say to her as we go down the stairs.

"Yeah hopefully before she can bite me." Noire said as we made are way down stairs where Trixie was waiting for me in a human sized version of her normal clothes.

"Alright turn around." I tell Trixie.

Trixie looked at me confused before turning around like I asked.

I pull up her shirt and draw a symbol onto her back. "Alright you should be able to stay in your human form till you have the child."

"Th-thanks that was my main concern." Trixie says with a blush on her face.

"No problem. I don't know what would've happened when you go back to pixie form."

Trixie looks down. "Most likely I would have lost the child when I shift back to Pixie form. If it was just me in pixie form then I'd just need to stay out for awhile till it's born.. Just really didn't want to lose a child before they are even born." I can understand that. It would have also caused a lot of mental damage to her if she lost it.

"That's understandable. You'll have to get use to being in a human though."

"Yeah I'll consider it a learning experience then. Though from what I hear you going to be decently busy today just a matter of when." Trixie tells me. Urgh I'm still going to avoid Sam as much as possible given what happened last night.

And if we do meet. I'm never mentioning it ever. "Who has what planned for me? Also you're going to stay here during your pregnancy."

Trixie shrugs. "Understandable I am safer here. Hmm from what I heard it's the Head of the Construction division and the Head of the Engineering Corps wanting to talk with you about certain developments. Stuff about improving efficiency while keeping cost and time down but needing your approval for it. There's also Lia waiting for you in your office. Also Saria was found on the verge of death in her home this morning. Couldn't hear more but if internal investigations is still up they should know more." That last part causes my heart to start racing.

"Alright I'll be going then. Call the heads of the construction and engineering groups and tell them to meet up at the same place at a time and then text me the place and time. I'll also bring the little one here with me for abit."

"I will. Finding their numbers shouldn't be too hard. She's chock full of negative energy. Even if you went negative she'd likely just enjoy being bathed in negative energy. Though are you going to bring the one on your shoulders too?" Trixie told me while pointing up above my head to Dusk though she looked different now her hair was now ash brown instead of pitch black and her eyes were now a noticeably brighter shade of orange now.

Hmm? "Why do you look different Dusk?" Why am I asking her. Does she know what's happened?

And to answer my question Dusk looked me as if I've grown a second head. "I look different? Though I do feel better now. A lot more lighter than dark now. Maybe it was your delicious MILK!"

I ignored the look Trixie gave me. "I guess she'll go with me but she has to stay with me the whole time." I say looking up at Dusk.

"Yay let's go Mommy! I get come with you and see lots of places!" Dusk said with her childish enthusiasm. I sigh what couldn't Scrappy have stayed this cute instead of maturing as fast as I did mentally.

"Alright let's go." I say opening a portal and going through to enter my office.

When I got to the other side I saw Lia leaning back in my desk chair with her feet propped on my desk chair eating a bag of potato chips having already gone through a few bags by the looks of it. She then took a look at me. "Wow you've been busy got even more cuties. Have to really thank you sometime for dealing with that pervert. Though I have to say your chair is a lot more comfy than I remember it being."

"That's because I've upgraded the chair recently."

"Hmm guess I need to really get you something nice and not a chair for a birthday gift. Though I'm guessing you'd rather go straight to business right? Given that's more or less the type you are unless clothes come off." Lia told me as she straightened her posture to a more professional position.

"Yeah. So why are you coming here and meeting little ol me?"

"A couple things actually one of your guests I'm sure you know is Captain of mine. One that my future self trusted a lot apparently. And her squad came back in time. Like always I have some jobs I need them to do. Sooo I'm going to need her back. Another thing involves Noire. It seems the Prime Noire is going to be waking up soon. And this is going to affect all the Noire's everywhere. But we tracked down the one she's going to reinhabit now and it's yours sad to say." Lia told me giving me a sympathetic look.

"And that means?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"She's going to change and rather drastically at that her past self was very different from how she is now. Best way to explain would be the Noire you know is a template of her a copy to be repeated across the board. Though she will retain the memories of the vessel it will be changed to meet how they were in life including all the Power and additional baggage too. The vessel will become part of the new being as if they become one but the Prime will be the new persona. And before you asks the processes is almost at damn random with a few variables. As for why I need that Captain back well she's one of the few that can do the missions I need done right now and the rest are busy doing other important tasks." Lia explains to me making me a bit confused and worried for Noire now.

Fan-fucking-tastic. "So you're telling me that Noire is going to be a different person altogether?" Why can't I get a fucking break in life.

"Not all together as from what I learned. She's going to be a mostly different person but retain the memories of the one you know. I've heard from the one Prime I've encountered the experience is quite jarring. From her words though. Even if your Noire is pregnant the child will be fine." Lia told me trying to ease my fears a bit.

I narrow my eyes at her. "Alright but if it's different from what you're saying I'm not going to be happy with you."

"I know, I know. It's not like these things happen every hundred years. Let's just hope for the best. Sooo about getting my Captain back? I do need her back to get some things done." Lia said as she tried changing the subject to something else.

I sigh. "Just take her." I say heading for the door. Not planning to stay for any longer.

"Alright I'll go get her and the rest of her squad wandering around." Lia said one last time before disappearing into the shadows.

I then leave the office and head to the infirmary. "Do you want something to snack on Dusk?"

Dusk smiles. "Yes! Snacks are always welcomed!"

I stop at a vending machine machine and I got a few snacks and I held them up for her.

She quickly took them and back munching one of them. Kids these days always so full of life. After my brief thought to myself I went the rest of the way to the infirmary. There was a light above the door that was currently a dark red signally they were handling a patient in critical condition so strict sanitary procedures were in place and a just as strict who comes in and who doesn't. Doubt Scrappy is still in there after Lia likely went and dragged her off.

I shouldn't go in there with the two kiddos. I got the attention of a passing nurse. "What condition is Saria in?"

She sighs heavily. "Critical and declining currently. Her injuries alone are bad enough mix that in with a poison we are trying to identify and blood lose to this extent and it's not looking good. Heck it's a miracle she was still alive when we got her here."

"Does no one have a high detoxication skill?" I question her.

"The ones on staff tried but it only caused the poison to progress more aggressively. Most have switched to quarantining it and minimizing the damage it causes. I'm just coming back with a concoction that rust haired girl said to try for the poison. It's a weird one but we are running out of options right now." The nurse told me as she held up a syringe with a murky brown and off white coloration to it. I wouldn't want to be the one getting that stuff shoved into them.

"Alright move quickly. If it help that's great." I say sitting down in one of the seats by the door.

The nurse nods and heads inside as I notice an agent of internal investigations walk up to me. "Lady Cyan heart we need to talk. With privacy preferably."

"You'd have to live with the two kiddos being there." I say getting back up.

"It's not them I'm worried about. It has to do with what happened with Saria." The agent said checking her blind spots for any possible eavesdroppers.

"Fine lets go back to my office. It's the most secure place."

She nods as we walk to my office. Once inside I set Dusk down and keeping Elizabeth in my arms. "Go play some games Dusk me and miss agent here need to have an adult conversation. Don't worry I'll play with you later."

Dusk gave me a hug before running off to go play on the game consoles. Letting me turn my focus back to the agent.

"So do you know who did it or why they did it?"

"Not yet but we know from the evidence it was an inside job. And it was possibly someone Saria knew or trusted enough for her to open the door for them. As there was no signs of forced entry. Sadly the only witness is on the verge of death. None of the soldiers that responded could get good look at the assailant though Saria was able to wound them. We're analyzing whose blood it is now though some of their blood splatter mixed with Saria's." The agent told me before placing a couple pictures on my desk. Some of the crime scene and other's of Saria's wounds.

"So none of our cameras, heat signatures, or hell aura trackers picked up nothing?" I ask her. My aura was beginning to seek out.

"No not a damn thing. This must have been a planned attack while a good number of people were coming home drunk from a party. We have a few suspects in level two cells for now intel the investigation is done." The agent told me with a straight face as if she was making a report.

"So the sensors had too many signatures on it to verify the specific person in Saria's house?"

"Yeah pretty much what were getting. It's annoying not having a solid lead. Our best bet is hope Saria pulls through and remembers enough about her attacker. Otherwise we'd just nab everyone that was in the area at the time and go through their memories though that will take a long time." She told me with a long sigh.

"Just make sure none of them are able to leave the nation till we find things out."

"Already have agents on that task. One way or another we are getting to the bottom of this. Well that is more or less what I came here for have a pleasant day Lady Cyan heart. I'll be going now." The agent then turned to leave my office.

"You know the penalty for people who attack military officers. Much less people of Saria's position."

"Yes I do which is why I'm making sure nothing is left to chance during this investigation which is why currently your one of the few that knows the full details. Don't want to spook the culprit just yet." The agent told me before leaving.

I grin at her. "They better hope I don't get my hands on them."

"Or you'd beat them up really bad right mommy?" I hear Dusk say as she's playing a fighting game with...WAY TOO MUCH BLOOD FOR A KID HER AGE!

I get up and go over there. "Yes. Now how about we switch the game." I say messing with the console. If I do find that person I'll tear them to pieces after I get the information out of them.

Away from the kids of course. "Hey mommy how about the Super Loween Twins game?" I hear Dusk ask as she pointed at a particular game that said kid friendly on the age rating.

"Sure." I say putting the game in.

When the game loaded up it was a 3d Side scroller where one of us played as Ram and the other Rom. And we had to rescue the princess which was Blanc from a giant turtle or dragon? It breathed fire but had a shell… I swear I'll give them a call to make Nyx the villain in the next game just for laughs.

I sit down and watch her play it. Let's see if Elizabeth is hungry yet.

When I moved her closer to my breasts she tried sucking on them even though I haven't even lifted my shirt yet. She must be hungry now.

I lift my shirt up and hold her to one of my breast. Guess I have time till Trixie contacts me.

Elizabeth immediately began sucking down my breast milk. It wasn't long after Dusk cleared the second castle that there was a knock on my door.

I cover Elizabeth with my shirt. "It's open."

Someone was roughly thrown into my looking like they were beaten to a pulp before Future Scrappy walked in with a bottle in her metal hand. "Death blossoms mixed with demon toad oil mixed with Oni saki. Nasty stuff but nothing I haven't dealt with before. You know this is stuff illegal in most places right? You've been a naughty girl Lieutenant Pencil Wood." I looked at the woman on the ground and her face could easily be described as 'Oh shit.'

I take Elizabeth from under my shirt. I then grin evilly at the woman on the ground. "So you're the one that's caused me a problem."

"Y-yes Ma'am." She said shaking with fear.

"You know you got to love how some actual truth serums work. Especially those not trained to resist it. She can't say a lie at all. Shame she was so close to escaping to Leanbox too." Scrappy said looking down at the woman with a demented smile. So truth serum eh? This will be fun.

"So why have you done it hmm? I'm not in a very good mood recently."

The woman's eyes were glowing with a strange yellow symbol that had a diagonal pointing question mark connected by the dot to two lines. "Have you see the Yellow sign?" When she said that I felt a dull pain in my head as the same symbol began to take over my vision.

That was until Scrappy put her hand on my shoulder giving me a strong jolt of energy snapping me out of it. "She's been enthralled by the yellow sign. She's essentially a mind slave right now. If you want to free her I can do something or Sam should be able to at this point with the power she has now. That yellow sign makes anyone that sees it the king in Yellow's puppet. And that phrase makes anyone that's seen it before relapse under it's control." Scrappy told me as she narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Hmm so taking care of him didn't do everything. So are those the only two options."

"To treat her? Unless you know the right specific way or you have a close enough power you risk killing them or spreading the sign to others. Though I didn't come back also came to talk a bit about stuff for a bit. Haven't had the chance to talk to you given you've basically disappeared out of nowhere." Scrappy said with a long sigh. How long has it been for her since we last talked?

"So I've disappeared then. To your knowledge and timeframe how long have I been gone? Also I think Sam could do it but I don't know her current wearbouts."

"After the events of you going to Ultra and becoming an Ancient or Prime as we're not exactly which you became yet. I think it's been about 50 to a hundred years shadow time. Been even longer since we've been able to meet face to face." Scrappy told me taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of my desk. Resting her head on on her normal left arm.

"I believe it would've been a good reason for my disappearance." Yeah I wouldn't disappear for nothing.

"Yeah I talked with Cu as apparently she's been the last person to see you and visiting you. She told me you went negative and went off someone wanting to be alone for a long ass time. Even when a shit storm was approaching everyone, you still left. I had to bury a lot of friends and family for the years to come. It was like you were sick of everything. Us, the world, the fighting, everything. You were just sick of it all. Sam suggested that it's possible you sealed yourself away somewhere in a different dimension. Been trying to find you on and off for a while. We never really had much time to spend together as mother and daughter. Even then the amount of time we even spent together could be summed in a month. You think I can see your hand for a moment?" Scrappy asked me looking up at me at the end of her rant.

"The only reason I would disappear would be to seal myself because I truly believe I've became too dangerous to be around everyone." I've had this in my head for years and years now.

Scrappy gently takes my hand. "That's why I did some brainstorming with Silver Heart to make something that could help you in that regard. It has a couple different functions. Mostly to help keep your body in relative balance. This seal or rune will convert negative energy to share energy if it peaks a certain percentage of your total energy. It'll basically give you more control of your energy levels so you don't go well to far either way. As for the last part well if it come to it will Summon Silver to knock some sense into you." Scrappy told me before finishing what she was drawing on my palm. It spread quickly across my body and glowed before fading away unseeable to most. I didn't feel different. Guess it's like Sam's medicine. I hope it doesn't make me an airhead. If I never have go through that again it be a blessing that stuff is the damn worst.

"Alright." Is all I say looking at it. Hmm. Guess I'll see about this.

Scrappy sighs as she hugs me. "I love you mom. Everything I do for you is because I love you. Even if you hate it and what I do, nothing can make me stop loving you mom." When I look down I notice she's crying.

I get up and pull her in a one armed hug. "It's alright. Just know I will always be proud."

She sniffles and hiccups before she answers me. "I-I will mom!" She said still crying.

I rub her back. "Just remember that. Every time you think about if I do or not. Just remember that I do."

Scrappy wiped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt still crying. "I will my I promise!" She was still crying her eyes out. She must really be a mama's girl at this rate.

I then start ruffling up her hair. I then remember something. "Have you told the medical team about the poison?"

"Yeah the doctors are giving her the antidote now.. Um mom I know this might be a bad time but sometime within the week you might get sent to Ultra and without share energy you'll go completely negative. I was trying to find a way to stop that. So we could try to be a family again. By the time I caught up and got back you were gone." Scrappy told me her eyes betraying only honesty and a desire to see me again.

"You would've saw me sometime in the future. I can't exactly hide forever."

"Yeah I'm close to finding you I just know it. I managed to Zero in between to dimensions already. But no I've only seen you once in passing in the future and that was when I was twelve or thirteen. You storta bumped into me and split seconded away before I could get a word in." Scrappy told me looking down. So her only memories of me were from early childhood then.

"As you know there's a lot of things. Too many in my opinion. I can never get a damn break."

"Well I was hoping I could help with that. I made a grenade that is pretty much begon everything in a selected zone." She said before handing me a really heavy glowing baseball. "What your holding is a mini dwarf star compacted to that size and when you want to use it just imagine throwing a grenade and it will go boom when it gets close to the target. If you don't it works like throwing a very heavy paper weight at something. Take it I have thousands more where that came from."

I smirk. I place it in my inventory. I then flick her forehead. "Your tempting me too much." I might go and blow something up.

Scrappy giggles. "Anything to give Fate a headache. Great minds think alike after all. If you want more just ask. Also hear anyone by the name Arfoire or CFW Magic mess them up or in Magic's case break her with your other powerful weapon. True me the ones here have it coming."

I raise an eyebrow. There's only one thing I could think of as that other weapon. "You do take after me too much."

"Yeah I've been called your second coming with how perverted I can be, even picked that one chant up from Cu after she gave it to every living goddess." Scrappy told me like it was no big deal. I really need to give her the talk when I can.

"Did you get anything from Noire?" I question her.

"Her play hard to get. Combat skills and her love for cosplaying. There's one girl constantly trying to win me over but I'm not giving in yet. But I give her enough to keep her interested. Plus I cosplay a lot trying on different outfits. Grey hearts mangas gave me a lot of ideas. Also Pink heart was fun to talk to she told me to tell you she wants a ride at some point not sure which way she was referring to." Scrappy told me making me groan and at least thankful that she got some of Noire.. Though I need to talk with Lucy now on what not to tell my child.

"Alright. I bet Noire's happy she can cosplay with ya."

"She would if they even thought I was still alive. Sort of hard to come back after a few decades after going out with a big bang and try to tell everyone you're still alive. I did go back. But most believed I was a different Steel heart. Think Sam was the only one to suspect that I am the one she knows. After drifting around for a while I was eventually recruited by Lia as she told me I've been to too many Library dimensions to pass up." Scrappy told me finishing what she said with a long sigh.

"That does suck. I guess it would've been good to have something that connected you to here."

"Yeah practically I'm not connected to anywhere just have a feeling of where things are. I'm usually pulled more towards where you are or have been. I mostly use the Necronomicon to travel between dimensions. It has it's own set of dimensions and system of cataloging stuff. I'm lucky the damn book has an emergency teleporting function saved my ass a couple times. Still finding my way back home is a bit hard if I get hopelessly lost." Scrappy told me as she took out said book flipping through a couple pages. This time I could make out a couple words unlike before.

"That's good. Can't have you dead can I? Also mind if I took a look at your tome?" I ask her. I've been sensing it for a little bit now.

"You mean Michelle? Or my Necronomicon? People refer to them both by tome." She asked me for clarification.

"Both if possible. Mainly Michelle." I say sitting down at my desk.

Scrappy put her Necronomicon on the desk as well as Michelle who she pulled from her inventory. I notice the slot in the center had a Philosopher's stone in it. So she gave the tome and upgrade? Should let it create stuff easier, now lets see what's in here.

I pull out my tome as well and a hologram AI version of Trixie pops up. She then starts going through Michelle to copy the data. Of both the contents and makeup of her. I then start skimming the Necronomicon while Trixie copied the pages.

It had clearly defined sections a few were Alchemy, rituals but then something caught my eye. Negative energy management. That peaked my interest.

"I'm guessing you were looking into this negative management for me?" I ask her.

Scrappy sighs. "Yeah you and a couple others since managing it would help ease all of your's consciences. It would let you control something to a degree you couldn't before."

"I'm fine with how I am to be honest. It does have drawbacks somewhat but that's just how I am." I say as the AI got done. I then task it to upgrade the tome in my inventory as I placed Trixie's tome in my inventory.

"Yeah I know. Just don't want to lose you because of it. Which is why I'll try my best to change your fate. Funny how my fate is literally to defy fate. Annoys her to no end." Scrappy told me as she leaned back in her chair. I resist the urge to laugh that Fate has some that is destined to mess with her plans.

"Just know you I am the way I am and you are you. So is there anything you want to do?" I ask her. Once Trixie was done my version, or the older version, of Michelle materialized on the desk.

"Maybe spar at least once. Talk and just hang out mostly. I didn't really get much time to just enjoy some casual time with you. Huh that's odd I swear I didn't have this on me beforehand. Also that symbol is new." Scrappy told me as she took a picture out of her inventory. I looked at her Michelle to see the design I added on her as well now. Seems it did carry over.

I was right. "You do know messing with the past messes with the future." I tell her. I then send the tome I made yesterday to the dimension Scrappy is.

"Yeah which is why the shadows and Cu made certain protocols to make sure nothing Cataclysmic happens. Still this picture means there was a good change. It's a group family picture though parts of my body and face are bandaged after that one fight and you look happy." Scrappy shows me the picture. Seems like the entire family was there but a lot older with some new additions. I was in the picture holding an older Elizabeth on my shoulders as she gave the camera a peace sign.

"I do huh. I believe that's good then. So how about we go and do something. Time to shut the game off Dusk?" I say getting up.

She groans and turns it off as she runs to us. "Sure just need to pack my tomes back up since Michelle is a sleepaholic half the time. And I hope it stays like that. Most of them I remember having to bury. I have a good amount of time before I need to do a ritual tonight." Scrappy said as she packed her stuff up and put it back in her inventory. Before dusting off her clothes and standing up to pat Dusk on the head.

"What's the ritual for?" I ask as I give Dusk a piece of candy.

"It's called the Starlight ritual it's a protective warding Ritual. The shadows do something similar with the worlds with an ally of theirs. It's similar and protects the world from certain harmful forces mostly stuff to keep it from falling apart if someone like Silver was to go all out. The ritual I'm going to do needs to be conducted at night when stars normally come out." Scrappy told me in basic terms.

"Ah. I've always liked how the stars shined brighter here. So are either of you hungry?" I ask Scrappy and Dusk.

"FOOD! Where are going to eat at today mom!" Dusk said with childish enthusiasm.

"How about we dine at my favorite place." I say. I then open a portal under pencil into one of the cells to be dealt with later.

Scrappy shrugs. "Flame's right? Been awhile since I ate there last." Oh right.. Her kids are going to be there too.

"Alright but you may have to wait a minute for me to show them that clip I did." I say as we walk out.

"Oh great they are there too. Better not ask me to make them a shit ton of jewelry." Scrappy told me with a groan. Hmm so she's a jeweler and a soldier? Clever little Alchemist.

"Well I do own a candy business in the Shadow dimension. Don't know how big it's gotten over the years though. I was going to see about some of the candy getting sent here."

Scrappy sweat drops at that. "You have an almost complete monopoly one the candy business now mom. Almost all the candies made and sold from and in the shadow dimension come from companies you own. Heck you even bought out a few dimensions." Well damn didn't expect that.

I looked at her a little shocked. "I only opened a small business about 11 thousand years ago and had a few AIs run it."

"Yeah and they grew bought out other companies researched new recipes and forms of candy even making some infused with share energy or negative depending on the persons tastes. They just kept going and going. Till now you own a medium sized dimension and a few small sized ones. Last I checked it was 500 Billion different candies and flavors. Practically the largest candy producer in the universe currently." Scrappy tells me again shocking me.

I stare at her. "Really?" I ask not believing it. "I guess I need to look into it."

"Yeah I can show you the current annual earnings right now. Or you can ask Trixie about it later." Scrappy said before pulling out her phone and showing me a number that makes me almost pass out at the sheer size of it. There were even sub companies that did other stuff too. And even more damn zeroes.

"Damn." I mutter.

"Yeah a lot of zeros. Heck Flame in my time is making roughly a forth of it with her restaurant chains. Though I like the share energy candies the most. Helps when I get tired or need an energy boost." Scrappy told me as we neared Flames restaurant.

"Yeah lets see how much she liked watching her nieces. Now stay out here till I give the okay."

Scrappy shrugs making some kind of field around her. I didn't really care as I went inside to see Flame chatting with the kids.

"I hope everything was well." I say walking in and sitting at a table.

Flame smiles and waves at me. "Oh just the kids telling me stories and new recipes. How's your day been?"

"Fantastic let me tell ya. Also I have proof that the person you think killed your parents wasn't the one to do it."

"Then show this proof then if you have it?" Spoke Ushi looking at me with narrowed calculating eyes watching for a hint of deceit.

I pull out my phone and had a holographic screen pop up in the air. "I took these from her memories myself."

The memories themselves showed what happened and how Scrappy arrived too late to save them and who really didn't even her killing their parents killer.

"So that's the truth huh? It does match up with what we remember." Nobu said summing up what I guess the rest were thinking.

"The thing is. The person who you thought killed your mothers was Scrappy. Your other mother."

They all look like they've just hard a massive secret. While Flame gave me an odd look. "And how do you know this Scrappy? She's another of your kids?"

"Oh yes she's one of the newer ones. Along with Elizabeth and Dusk here."

"Alright grand opening of my next restaurant we are having a private family only party! Just so we can all meet everyone. I'll send you an invite even if you are in another dimension." Flame said her eyes glowing a bit on fire.

"You do realize how many there are in this family right?" I ask her. I then make a motion in the air for Scrappy.

"Yeah which is why it's going to be a big plac-And when did you make an almost clone of yourself and Noire? She looks so much like the both of you it's scary." Flame said stopping mid sentence.

"Yeah that's the future version of Scrappy." I say picking up a menu.

"Yeah I get that a lot. But I can be even scarier if you want me to. I know a set of runes that can make you pee molten iron if you really want something to scare you." Scrappy said with an almost perfect poker face.

Flame who couldn't read her face shivered in fear. "N-No need for that."

"Now now. Don't treat your sibling like that. What do you want Dusk?"

"Oh Chocolate milk! Pizza?" Dusk asked confused as Scrappy just shrugs at me writing something down.

"You can have whatever you want that they have. I'd have the chicken alfredo pasta bake."

"Got it. And I'll get Dusk a few different popular styles of pizza to try. And I'll take your um order to Scrappy. Ummm I'm going to need to run this by my translator. Don't recognize this text." Flame said taking what Scrappy wrote down back to the kitchen. I notice Scrappy's kids advancing on her and me. Looking ready to pounce.

"Hmm. So what language did you right it in?" I ask her to distract her long enough for her kids.

I see Scrappy draw a symbol in the air facing her kids. "Half Ancient greek and forth in latin, the last part in cursive. Just to mess with her." When they jumped at her they seemed to have got in mid air by something. "And that wasn't very nice kids. Do I need to take you outside and spank you or in front of your lover Nobu?"

"Well you would have deserved it. Just think they've never met you until now and they learn you are their other mother that tried to save their mother that raised them." I say leaning back.

"Yeah and they are still young. At least I'm not the type of jerk that'd let them hit you instead like Sherry. You can hug me kids just don't be rough." Scrappy said as she drew another symbol that let them fall gently to the ground before they ran and hugged her..Hard.

After a few seconds I decide to intervene. "Alright lay off we need her operational."

They pull off her pouting like kids being told not to play. Soon after Scrappy pulls out a medium sized metal box. "Thanks. Might as well get to work in while I wait." She opened the box to reveal some precious metals and gems along with a few simple tools.

She touched what looked like gold and gently pulled up slightly twitching her finger to make chain links. The last part detached from the source with a spark. She laid that down and pinched a sapphire pulling it up extending it till it detached with a dull crack before the host piece went back to normal while she held a palm sized piece of it. It shifted to what looked like Noire and me holding a younger Scrappy in a loving hug. Next she set that down and grabbed a piece of copper cable pulling it and growing more before cutting the length. She had it mold around the back making a dazzling background before connecting it to what I assume is a gold necklace. "Perfect. Oh sorry mom did I catch your interest?"

"Yeah looks great." It's great she found something she loves doing.

"Thanks took a bit of trial and error to get it right. Alchemic art is apparently a new field I made wonder why it hasn't been done before. Not like I ever run out of materials. I have a smart AI back at my place that makes simple designs to keep the business going. I mostly handle custom orders. Got a decent business going in my time." Scrappy told me as she inscribbles some runes on the back before holding it up to the light making it glow a warm Cyan.

"That's great. Also who did you get the AI from?" I ask curiously. When I hear that there's a new person that made an AI both Trixie and I want to learn about it so we can upgrade ours.

"I stole it from a race of killer scientient Machines that thought they were some sort of death gods. Made some nice tech. AI's where their strongest point though. Stole a young impressionable one of there's that was old enough to have most of the code. She's currently enjoying being an artist and running a business. But she does go out and do stuff. Calls me mom a lot. Apparently she's very good at cyber warfare. Could call her up sometime later so you two can talk. Warning she talks a lot and fast." Scrappy then put the necklace over my neck. And I feel a warm feeling in my heart soon after. "There now you can feel me and moms love no matter where you go. And it looks great on you. Don't worry it has runes making it pretty tough so even if you Hell's wraith it it won't break."

"So I can't look through her code then also thank you." I tell her pulling her in a hug.

"Yeah Trixie tried and experienced full VR Tentacle hentai's instead. She was too scared to make a second attempt. Also your welcome. If in me and Mom aren't with you I want our love to be with you always. For if your alone you will always have something to keep your Spirits up. " Scrappy told me. Hmm I might actually enjoy that. Get to experience some fun encounters. Maybe I can get some VR sex scenarios as porn but it feeling like the damn real thing. It's not cheating if it's in VR right? Though I'd still want the real thing every now and then.

"What method did Trixie use?" I asked. Hell the way I looked at the code it shouldn't do that. Did she dive head first into it?

"First brute force when that didn't work, Then a stealth attempt that didn't work. Then she did a full code dive and got a keep the fuck out message which was that." Scrappy told me as my phone started ringing like crazy.

I pick it up. "Zoey speaking."

"Susan HeartField. I need some heavy muscle sent to your place. Kara is screaming her head off and thrashing in pain. We got her on a bed though I can do anything without someone to pin her down and she's like Liz strong. Gear already got a concussion trying to hold her down." Susan told me as hear screaming in the background and something break.

"I'll be there in a few seconds." I hang up. "Looks like we have to cut this short." I say. I will be looking into that AI.

"Yeah don't worry I'll swing by every now and then with my squad when I can. Your welcome to watch the ritual to night if you wish mom." Scrappy told me with a soft smile rubbing Ibaraki's head who was practically purring at the attention.

"I will try to. Just send me the location and time." I then open up a portal. "Also tell Flame to send our orders to my house." I pick up Dusk and hop through. I put down Dusk and I look for someone to hand Elizabeth to.

Luckily I see a woman in an old style hat and coat it looked like something you'd see out of a gothic game set in the Victorian era of style. Her hair was covering her left eye and a facemask was covering most of her lowerface. But the lone red eye I knew it was Noire. How she was in the past or is now. It was a bit jarring to see how changed yet somehow the same she. "I'll take her off your hand. I know I look different. But luckily the core parts of my personality have remained more or less the same." Her voice was smoother with a slight old english accent.

I just nod and hand Elizabeth over. "Alright." I'll talk to her later. I then move quickly to the area everyone is in.

It was one of the guest rooms and I can still hear Kara screaming in pain while Susan stood far enough back treating Gear for her head injury while avoiding being hit. Going to have to use some stuff to ease Kara's pain or put her to sleep for a while. If I'm right we'll need gas as her skin would be too tough.

I then quickly move in slapping two restraint bracelets on her and muttering a calming spell. I did get hit a few times but eh. I've taken worse. "What is wrong?" I ask the people in the room.

Susan sighs as she lifts up Kara's shirt and began feeling up her belly. "She's pregnant and it's going at a very fast and very painful rate. Causing her to be in a lot of pain and acting like this."

I freeze. "And how long would it take after conception for this to happen?" Noire might kill me.

"Normally about two weeks for this kind of fetus growth. Normally you'd never feel it but her pregnancy from the feel of it has been shortened to about five weeks give or take a few weeks or so." Susan told me like this wasn't a big deal as Kara was still whimpering in pain.

"Alright do you have an idea on why its accelerated?" I asked concerned.

"Well one pregnancies involving CPU's are usually shorter and her kind already has a short one of 9 weeks to three months. If you pump more energy into her we could make her go through it all today." Susan said causing Kara to turn away and whimper louder in fear. I really don't want to cause the poor woman any more pain than what she's going through now.

"It's her choice. Also where is the medication that we have to help with these kinds of pains?"

"It's still in the infirmary been a while since we needed to use that stuff. Gale was just taken by the medical team a while ago. She started getting worse after you left. She should be there now as well." Susan tells me and my heart drops a little when I hear that.

"Okay. Hopefully she'll be alright. Now Kara what do you want done?"

"I-I just don't want anymore pain. It hurts so much. I know enough that going into labor so soon would be absolute hell." Kara said whimpering. Yeah I get what she means I had it worse with three days so I can get where she's coming from. Might be best just to put her to sleep and help things along.

"Alright lets put her to sleep and then we can speed things along then. Can you go and get the supplies?" I ask Susan.

"Yeah I have the kit downstairs right now will only be a moment." Susan then went downstairs to retrieve the items. Didn't take her long before coming back with a large case. She took out a medium sized gas can and breathing mask. "Alright should be good to go now."

"And you carry that everywhere?" I ask her.

"Yes an entire medical kit for any emergency." Susan told me putting the mask on Kara's face.

"Don't worry things will be taken care of by the time you wake." I tell her as she drifted off.

Soon she was completely asleep letting Susan take off the mask. "Okay it's time for the next step. Just place your hands on either side of her belly and push your energy into her womb. Since her own energy mirrors yours it can be just your straight energy or one side of it. Doesn't really matter much." Susan spread Kara's legs into a birthing position. I hope the kid doesn't come out looking too much like me.

I then place my hands on either side of her stomach. I then start pushing in a small stream of energy. I don't want to overdo it.

Her belly steadily increased in size it was about a minute before I felt a ripple of energy push back against my own. Then I felt the contractions as the baby was pushed out. Wasn't long after that I heard the baby's cry. "Well it's a girl pretty cute one too." Susan says as she cleans the baby off.

"It was quicker than thought it would be." I say doing a few spells to get Kara's stomach back to what it was.

I take a moment to glance at the baby her eyes were glowing with a Cyan flame. Her hair even then was auburn with streaks of Cyan… Yeah without a doubt most here that look at her would know she's my kid.

Shit. I then slowly turn to where Noire was standing.

"Something you'd like to tell me Zoey? Do not run you'll only make me angrier. Get off the bed and drop your lower clothing with your back facing me." Noire told me as she held Elizabeth in one arm and her other hand reaching for something I couldn't see.

"Why." I squeaked out. I'd rather her just beat the shit out of me.

"You'll see. Now it's time for you're punishment or perhaps you'd rather be punished with sexual denial? Perhaps that will be your next one." Noire told me coldly as she stared me down. Sheesh she's even scarier than Liz now.

"If your going to injure me please at least do it so I know what's coming."

"Your going to have to wait an see. Now turn around and drop your pants and boxers." I groan and do as Noire says only to feel something cold and hard press against me butthole. Only two things that could be and I've never had anything bigger than a finger there before.

"This is going to hurt isn't it." I say wincing.

"Depends how well you can relax those muscles back there." She told me before brutally pounding a cold metallic strap on into me that was vibrating like crazy causing me to tense up making each follow up thrust even worse.

I just grit my teeth and bear with it.

Noire kept going as she moved one hand to give me a reach around jacking me off with her hands. My mind was beginning to go blank from a mix of intense pleasure from Noire's skilled hands and pain from her brutal strapon pounding. I barely heard Noire ordering Susan to suck on my deal before I came down her throat a moment later. I was in too much of a high to care as Noire pulled the strap on out of me and gave me a quick kiss. "I hope you know no one else is allow to do you like this. I am your mate in bed we are equals. Next time if you can give me a call or let me help out with sex. I do know that futa chant to well both the one time and longer lasting one." She held me close as I was panting to much from the mindblowing bliss she inflicted upon me.

"Alright." I don't know if I hate it or like it but I'm so plowing her later.

"Looking forward to later now. So we going to have that talk now?" Noire told me as Elizabeth rested on the bed with her new baby sister.

I pull up my clothing and sit on the floor against the bed wincing. "Yeah."

My rear end still hurt like hell. Noire took a seat next to me before pulling down her mask she looked the same as my Noire did except a few facial scars. "So what do you want to know about me?"

"The main thing would be why you were asleep and also why you have to reside in another Noire's body."

"To put simply I got killed by a horde of outer gods as I was a major annoyance to them. Most of them came after us to prove a point to the Primordials. As for why I have to reside in another Noire's body? Don't really know. Could just be I couldn't get to my old one or it'd take too long for me to form a new one. Don't know too much how this stuff works. What I remember is being in a fight getting impaled several times seeing a bright light and waking up here though I do remember what this Noire knew." She told me trying to explain it as best she could.

"Alright." I sigh. At least I got the info.

"If you need to know more you can ask the Primordial of Night Nyx as she was the one to make my batch. It'll be awhile before my body goes back to it's normal state." Noire told me leaning back with a sigh.

"Alright I will when I have any major question. Also you technically did give me permission to screw her last night." I say to try to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Must not have remembered that part. Eh you could pay me in bed later. Just make a screwing list for me." She said leaning against me as I got a call from Trixie.

I answer the call. "Aren't you here in the house?"

"Yes I remember you telling me not to leave I got a time and place for you to meet up with the Head of construction and head of engineering. I'm just laying around in a guest room." Trixie told me over the line. I could tell she was rolling her eyes at me though.

"I guess you didn't know I was back in the house. Anyways when and where."

"Central plaza in about two hours from now. You know the place right?" Trixie asked making sure I knew where it was.

"Yes I do. Also do me a favor and have a few shipments of candy shipped here. Also why didn't you say anything about the business over there?"

"You never asked. Though I'll get some shipments sent this way soon though they come on by cargo ships now. Not sure this place would be big enough to handle two shipments. There a lot in one shipment." Trixie told me making me wonder just how much was coming.

"Alright just send one for now. We can sell most of it between the nations."

"I'll tell the girls it's a hostile share take over then they'll love it. Those AI's love business stuff and selling sweets." Trixie said in a happy tone before going to hanging up on me.

"True. But is it selling when you're giving them to your boss." I said cheekily.

"Ummm No? I guess it's free samples right?" She asked wondering what I was getting at.

"I guess it is if you think it is but it's basically what those AIs do. They can enjoy the candies they make."

"Yeah they got bodies of their own now. Also why did I get a sudden feeling I shouldn't mess with certain self evolving intelligences?" I could sense her shiver on the other line. Must have picked up on my talk with Scrappy. I'm tempted to not tell her so she can experience it later.

"Because I was having a chat with someone and you shall not know what was discussed. Also have it that there isn't that many flavors. Can't overwhelm the masses can we." I don't think it'll take long for that said shipment to get here.

"Sure I'll have them spend the basics and popular flavors only. They usually go for a variety. Still I don't know why you don't want me to know but I won't push. I'll let you get back to what you were doing now Zoey." Trixie told me hanging up on me. I look down and see Noire has turned my lap into her personal pillow. She was cute when she wasn't being serious.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah your lap is comfy." Noire said as she snuggled closer to my groin.

"Good to know. Also please don't move around much."

"Why I thought your thing would like me brushing against it?" Noire said giving my dick a kiss through my pants.

"Fine you know what." I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. I then make my way to my room. As I did so I set an alarm for ten till the meeting time. When we reached the room I placed a soundproof barrier up and locked the door after I tossed her on the bed.

Noire snapped her fingers making her clothes disappear. I could see her hair was starting to turn white at least at the roots. She licked her lips as she stared at me. "She me what you got tough girl. Let hope your not as fast in bed as your are in a fight." Ohhhh she didn't just say that. It's on now!

I chuckle. Not many people can outlast me or hell keep up with me. My stamina has grown over the years. "I guess we'd have to see now don't we." I say striping and crawling on her.

She leans up to suck on my breast as she wraps her legs around my waist pulling my futa dick into her. I smirk at the initiative but I grab her hips and slam into at a fast though her inner walls where squeezing me tightly as I kept pounding her. I pry her off my breasts despite the pleasure and kissed her as we kept going.

Noire whispered something after breaking the kiss for me moment. We both felt some intense wave of pleasure. Everything went white as we went at it like animals when I came too I was resting my head on Noire's breasts as she rubbed my back. "Sleep well Zoey?"

"Yes I did. I had the greatest pillows on the planet." I tell her as I grab my phone to check the time.

It read 9:58. Going to need to leave soon. "Glad to hear it. You know you're even cuter when your sleeping." She told as she brushed my hair aside and kissed my forehead.

"I can say the same about you also." I say getting up and getting dressed.

Noire yawns as she stretches. "At least this place is better than Yharnum. That place was a nightmare but necessary for my long journey to come to an end. That was back when I was tired of being sent on endless journeys."

"At least you'll have a constant now eh."

"Yeah you and your a very good constant. A fun one too. Glad you're a Nymph. Means your going to be horny a lot." Noire said as her hands drifted lower to rub my lower back as she gets up to kiss my neck.

"Hey hey now. We can continue later. I have a meeting to get to."

Noire pouted before kissing my cheek. "Fine just give me a call when your heading back so I can prep the bedroom to make the moment even better."

"I will." I then open up a portal. I jump through it and start looking around for the desired people.

They were leaning over a table looking over some plan or blueprint waiting for me. I think the Engineer was Watts and the Construction girl was Maya Hammerfell.

I walk over and take a seat. "So I heard you guys needed me for something."

Watts turned to look at me. "Oh hi boss just going over the plans again. It's mostly upgrades we can do with the tech we have now. We can reduce cost and improve the efficiency. It's in key areas and some new shit we didn't have back then. Basically improvements over the older designs."

Maya rolls her eyes. "And reducing the amount of labour actually needed to build it as well. I swear you engineers come up with stuff just to make shit more complicated."

"The cost is not a problem but if we can increase the efficiency that'll be great. So what plan do you two have?"

"Well we can improve electrical flow by installing electrical current relays at 3 meter intervals that would drop wasted energy by 30% and reduce the risk of short circuits and power surges by 75%. Makes the system hardier too." Watts told me before Maya started up with her part. "And if we use the synthetic wood polymer instead of the normal stuff we can improve structural strength while eliminating a fire risk. Also using some of that hardened titanium alloy we can take a load of weight out not to mention the steel we have been using isn't the best quality we could be using. But heck it's practically the only thing that's been 'approved' to be used so far. Damn shit breaks with a good hit and is a pain to get into place."

"This all sound great and resources aren't a problem due to we aren't going to be using just ours anymore. I'm guessing after you guys get done rebuilding the rest of the buildings I can count on you two to upgrade the older buildings that didn't need repaired or rebuilt so far."

"Yeah you can count on us. But some parts of management likes to be stingy with stuff as if me and Watt don't know how to do our jobs. Keep complaining about me and her potentially wasting valuable resources. Heck they even had the gull to suggest we used recycled aluminum instead of steel. I can understand doing stuff cheap but you gotta have some kind of quality standards. You get what you pay for. You want dirt cheap well then you might get dirt in return." Maya said with an annoyed huff. I know she's just venting right now though.

"Well we are now getting more resources so if they continue this bring it up to me. Since I actually have the time to look into these matters now."

"We will. Bout time we get things settled. We're good but we aren't miracle workers. Oh Ellie is on a date with her new girl toy it seems." Watts says causing me to look at what she was and see Ellie holding hands with some white haired swim model girl. She was hot.

I do a wolf whistle. "I do have to agree you both are great workers. So do I have to sign anything?"

Watts takes out a bundle of papers and a pen. "Just this bundle of paperwork. Basically approving the new plans and telling the management to fuck off about being stingy on resources. Even though you give us the okay to carry it out they can still deny us the resources if they feel like it. Heck that's how over a dozen or so plans and improvements got scrapped because we couldn't get anything to carry them out with."

I sign the papers. "If they continue with the lack of resources just come to headquarters. We can provide them until we can deal with the problem."

"Yeah we will unless they sick their damn attack dogs on us like last time." Maya said again in an annoyed tone. Management isn't allowed to use force to intimidate. I'll just assign both of them a few bodyguards till management is dealt with.

"Alright just come by headquarters and some bodyguards will be assembled for you just hand someone this." I say scribbling what needed to be done down and signing it.

Watts took the paper. "Got it. We'll head there first before getting to work." I look behind them to see Ellie making out with her girlfriend. Okay at this point I need to tease them at least a little.

"Having a good time over there!" I call out to draw attention to them.

Both blushed bright red as all eyes were on them now. "BOSS!" Ellie shouted out in embarrassment.

"You know. If you didn't want to be made fun of you shouldn't make out in public. Especially when I'm in here in my own nation." I say jumping up silently from my seat.

"Not our fault a perfect moment for a kiss happened her-" Ellie said before her girlfriend rubbed her cheek.

"Please Ellie let's not make a scene here. Wouldn't do well for you to get stressed during your pregnancy. You wouldn't want to hurt Jackie now would you?" Her white haired girlfriend told her someone how getting Ellie to quickly calm down.

"Your right I don't need the stress nor do I want to hurt our kid Spirit." Ellie said with a sigh as she rested her head on Spirit's shoulder.

I walk over to them. "I do congratulate you on the pregnancy though." I say patting her back. "Now are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend here or is she going to do it herself?"

Her girlfriend gave me a short bow before talking to me. "I'm Spirit one of the servants assigned to you by lady Cu. My classification is Stalker. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Zoey."

"Likewise. Now it's not like me to waste much time go and enjoy the rest of your night." I don't want to waste anymore time due to I'm still a little horny and want to go home.

"Yeah thanks. See you around sometime." Ellie gave me a wave before I left. Once I got home I checked my messages. I got one from Scrappy it said one am Virtua Forest. Guess that's when and where the ritual will take place. I'll need to keep that in mind for later.

I'm curious on how it is. Ugg maybe I should get something to eat or at least snack on. Only ate breakfast this morning. I make my way to the kitchen to scavenge for food.

When I got there I found a few plates of food marked/left for me. Mostly chicken tenders, frys and a couple burgers..Along with that chicken alfredo I ordered. This should at least be a good quick meal.

That's good. I throw them into the microwave and warm them up. I then sit down and enjoy my meal.

As I eat I soon feel a weight on my chest and lap. I look down and see something in my hoodie and Marrow sleeping on my lap. Sheesh I must be a kid magnet at this point.

I rub her head. Not that's a bad thing. I can actually enjoy life. Well unless it wants to continue like this. I can never get a damn break.

Maybe I'll just need to make a break somehow. Hmm maybe I can have someone deal with the bullshit for me? Shame Sam is engaged, Nyx is on her honeymoon, Katarina is getting therapy, and Saria is near death's door last I checked..And Trixie is pregnant currently.

"Guess I'll just have to hold it together for a little longer." I say to myself softly. I've done all this much so far.

"Mommy you okay?" Marrow said as she rubbed her eyes trying to wake up a little.

"I'm alright kiddo." I say giving her a small smile.

"You felt a bit sad and tired like you really need a long nap." Marrow says as she sits up on my lap.

"Well it is past your bedtime. I'll go to sleep after I put you to bed." I say picking her up and getting up.

"Promise mommy?" Marrow said her green eyes watering as she stared up at me doing her best sad puppy look.

"Yes I do need sleep too you know." I say rubbing my nose with hers.

"Then I'll make sure you take a really long sleep tomorrow mommy. You'll be feeling better after a long nap! Night mommy!" Marrow said before running off back to her room.

I smile in her direction. "Night kiddo." I say even if she didn't hear me. I then make my up to my room.

When I got in it I smelled scented candles and roses? Seems Noire has set up a romantic encounter for me. This should be fun.

I then make my way into the room and shut and lock the door behind me. Don't want anyone coming in now do we.

I turn to Noire who was laying on the bed naked who licked her lips. "Looks like we are going to have a fun time to night. Let's not waste any time enjoying it shall we?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Still need one}

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of this story so far.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Nyx POV**

I woke up with a slight groan reminding myself of the wild night I had with Blanc after having to chase down Susie. Though I didn't mind as I brushed Blanc's hair out of her face. She was sleeping beside me which let me see her cute face till I fell asleep. I hope that Alex girl is alright wherever she is.

I get up to get dressed for the day when I felt a familiar presence I haven't felt in a long time. One I forgot to invite to the wedding. "Oh crap." Was all I say knowing all too well one of the reasons for 'her' visit. Hopefully she's in a decent mood this is going to suck.

I then slowly exit the room and go to where she is. "Hello?" I say nervously.

"Hello Nyxie it's been too long. You didn't respond to my letters, calls, texts. It feels like you've been avoiding me. I would have brushed that off but then you decided to not invite me to your wedding. You've been a very naughty girl Nyxie." Spoke my mother with a disturbingly calm smile. Her dark green hair free falling to her mid while her bangs were tied in braids using blue and purple silk. She wore a simple black business suit with a burgundy cloth in the suit's jacket pocket a gift from my other mom.

"Didn't get any, I forgot my phone at my house, and I couldn't contact you." I say a little too quickly.

She smirks as pulls me over her lap. "Silly girl you know you could have just either had a lily go get it or give me a letter. Just like I did. I understand you were in a way but not inviting your own mother to your wedding is something I thought was beneath you. But it can't be helped bad girl need a spanking and for you since you've been so bad I'm having it recorded to send to all your friends and colleagues." She pulled both my pants and boxers down till my butt was completely exposed. Zoey is not going to let me live this down when she sees this!

"I'm sorry. I thought you were still asleep. No one actually informed me if you woke up or not." I try with my last attempt.

"Hmm Your mother should have. Going to need to punish her later for not telling her. So many new things I thought up to try on my masochist. Now on to your punishment! Begin the recording!" She then began spanking me relentlessly as something was recording everything from somewhere. It was humiliating being spanked like a child again knowing most I know are going to see this.

"I've heard grandmother woke up." I say in between spankings.

"Don't really care. The woman made no efforts to be in my life instead pawning me off on my other mom who raised me! Even when she was awake. She wouldn't so much as look at me!" My mother said giving my back side a smack that actually freaking hurt!

"I'm sorry you see it like that. Yes I did leave you with Cu but that was due to I was going to go into a sleep cycle and it was longer than normal. I've just recently woke up and didn't have the time yet to track you down." I hear behind us.

"Yeah well at least she raised me away from the asshats for as long as possible. So what do you have to say now?" She didn't stop spanking me even now. To say this was awkward for me is and understatement. My lower half is exposed to both my mom and my grandmother as I have a camera pointing at my ass.

"That I'm sorry I didn't do more than what I could but no matter if I say that or not doesn't mean anything. Words are words. Let my further actions prove it then."

In a quick fluid motion she pulled mom into having mom's head resting on her breasts. Of course this lead to me falling on the ground.

"What I couldn't do then I'll do now but I don't think you'd like it due to you being all grown now. Makes me sad I missed out on so much."

Mom just snuggled into grandmothers chest. "I don't mind. It just means we have a lot of catching up to you. Also the girl on the floor is Nyx one of my daughters."

"Ah. I've heard about her form a recent acquaintance. I've just never met her. Which reminds me. I have some news to share."

"What?" mom asked likely wondering what it could be.

My grandmother placed her hand on her chin thinking. "How shall I say this easily. Due to the many many years of sleep I went through I was easily seduced by one of the goddesses here and things happened that resulted in you getting siblings."

"Eh?" I hear my mom utter in shock and I decided to fill her in.

"She means she got tricked into going into her human form then got surprised fucked by Cyan heart in her negative form." I clarify much to my grandmother's embarrassment.

"Yeah something along those lines." Grandmother muttered.

"Great so I'm a big sister of what twins? And they are with Cyan heart currently? One of the biggest Nympho's around? At least I found one of Alex's long lost kids kids that popped up somewhere. Seems she did knock up that crazy bitch. Hopefully she found a decent one this time." Mom said with an annoyed look. Wait I have a niece?

Grandmother looked embarrassed. "I didn't know that part of Zoey then and who is this Alex person? Another daughter of yours?"

"Yes the grumpy one with burgundy hair. She's a bit hard to deal with at times. She's working with Pink heart currently to my knowledge along with Belial. It was a pain to give her a bath and keep her out of too much trouble." Mom said with an exasperated sigh. Yeah Alex was certainly quite the trouble maker back in the day. Got into a lot of trouble and gave mom a headache bailing her out.

"Like I've said I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. Heck my grandchildren are all grown up now."

"Yeah well not all of them. Me and my girl are planning on having more when she gets back. Soo maybe you can be there when they are born or more great grandchildren. I mean Nyx is planning on having kids with a loli after all." Mom pointed out causing me to blush due to the remark about Blanc's physical age.

"Mentally, physically, or both?"

"Physical body of a 12 year old, mind of an adult bookworm. She's kind of cute which does help Nyx's case reminds me of all of Nyx's past girlfriends. She did lean to the cute bookworms. But I guess in her heart she just loves Loli's." Mom said with a teasing smirk causing me to blush bright red. Before I felt Susie tackle me luckily I pulled my pants up and she didn't have too much weight to actually hurt me.

"I don't see a problem in it then. Now if Nyx became a futa then it would be. Now who is this little one?"

I hold Susie in my arm to keep her from falling on the ground. "This is Susie a new spawn wander that imprinted on me. Essentially according to my other grandmother that makes me her mom given she was created without parents. Still she freaking adorable but a little speed demon."

"Ah. So how similar of a speed demon is she to Cyan Heart?" Grandmother says chuckling.

"Depends currently or potentially? Not sure of the limit of how fast her kind can get if there is one. She able to move fast enough to steal a cake from Cyan heart. Think she's light speed currently though Zoey did mention she could possibly get to her level of speed with the right training. I spent a good portion of the evening chasing her down with little luck...She then decided to pants random people making things worse but also hilarious." I say with a small smile. It was a fun game of cat and mouse.

"Such a troublemaker aren't you. Be sure to play nice with your mother but messing with her once in awhile is appreciated."

"Grandmother! Don't encourage her!" I say blushing before I notice a cold draft between my legs with Susie giggling. "Like that great grandmother?" Susie said holding my pants and boxers in her hands.

Grandmother chuckles and ruffles up her hair. "Yep."

Susie giggles as my mom makes a comment. "Be sure to call her Nanna Kaze, Susie it's going to be confusing if your other great grandmother appears."

"Okay grandma." Susie says.

She sighs. "It's Hex Darkwalker. Just call me Grandma Hex okay? Don't worry your other grandmother will make quite an entrance when she arrives she always does. For better or worse."

Susie just looks at her for a second and gives her a nod.

"Don't worry Susie you'll get used to my crazy family eventually. Enough stuff that's insane enough as it is. At least today is calmer than normal so far." I say before I notice a Guardian enter the room carrying someone in a plated coat in their arms with three more behind them. Judging by the guardian's armor they were of Lia's faction. But who was the Captain? And why are they here?

"Yes? Is there a problem that needs to be addressed to me?"

"Yes the ritual was a success but it taxed our captain more than expected. Now with it set up this dimension is safer but some corrupt forces were still able to resurrect." The guardian said as she placed the woman she was holding on the couch...She looked a lot like Scrappy her aura was different but she looked close enough to be her. The remembrance was almost too strong to say otherwise.

Why bring her here though? "It is good that it was a success and I'd like these forces to be tracked down and at least monitored or taken care of."

"That is partially the reason of the ritual to bind them to this dimension. But tracking them down is the hard part. And the only one currently with the knowledge for that step is currently recovering from over taxing herself. And none of these forces are stupid enough to set foot in Candia. If taking care of them were a simple task We'd have sicked Jackie on them already." The guardian told me motioning to a cloaked individual but all I could see of them currently was their golden irises with their face covered with a veil of shadows.

Ah a shade. "Alright once she recovers have her look into it then." I need to review everyone within our ranks. Haven't done it in awhile.

I hear the captain groan as something glowed red under her vest and soon she was sitting. "Urgh I hate that feeling. I'm up if anyone needs to talk to me now. Oh we're in lowee not our place in somewhere you know warmer than here. You have an ironic urge to speed things along Barbara or just enjoy annoying me. So I'm guessing your our boss here in this time period? Nyx Darkwalker right?" She asked standing up straight and looked to me.

Her icy blue eyes staring into my own violet ones. I look at her hair it's rust colored just like Scrappy's as well only difference is a could scars marrying her face and neck. Add to the fact she looks very close to Zoey in resemblance it's hard not to see a connection. I'll have to ask her if she's related to Zoey or Scrappy herself.

I give her a nod. "Yes I am. Also if I have to take a guess you're not from this time period. Scrappy Smith." I say. There's too many points pointing at this.

She sighed at that. "Guess I can't Bullshit my way out of this one with the different Steel heart answer then Nyx. But to answer your question, yes I'm from a later time period where shit happened...well a lot of shit. Some of it classified and some stuff I can tell you."

"Alright. Yet why are you in this time period?" Not many people do it and even fewer can get away with it.

"You want the short answer or long answer? I can give you either. Just depends how many details you want to hear more or less." Scrappy told me pulling out a pocket watch and a hand rolled cigarette that she used her alchemy to light as she stared at the pocket watch in her hands.

"Give me a short answer and a report of the full one." I tell her.

"Short answer Fate fucked up and Silver and her wanted to fix it or at least make it better. So they gathered me and a couple other's and chucked us back in time with little warning or what the fuck we are supposed to be doing except it will be explained along the way. Granted I have a ticket back but… Yeah Omega and Lia are just going to fucking love the full report." Scrappy says with a small laugh….Oh dear whatever gods there are what has Silver heart done this time.

"Sounds wonderful." I mutter.

"Hey I'm not the one that needs to give them the report through. That's for some unlucky bastard that pissed me off in the future. Sucks to be them. Anything else you want to know Nyx?" Scrappy told me opening a book up from her inventory.

"Nothing currently. I'll inform you if I have anything else."

Scrappy nods. "Sure also Jack over there in the Cloak is Ellie's kid. She's a real killing machine….That's currently being shoved into your grandmother's bosom." I sweat drop as grandmother Kaze was strangling the poor girl in her breasts. I look to the rest a Jackal at least part jackal with how she was zipping back and forth and a Librarian given how she was mostly watching us and an adult member of my kind as with a kid attached to her arm and mom was fussing over both.

"I'm guessing you two know members of this squad?" I ask mom and grandmother.

"Oh I can tell who their parents are your grandmother is just hugging that one since she finds her cute and her maternal instincts need an outlet. Also this is Scarlett and her um kid with an iron grip you could say. She's, how should I say this got an upgrade. And she's Alex's offspring well one of them." Mom says patting the girl's hair. She should be at least an adult by the looks of it.

"What kind of upgrade? Also nice to meet you." I don't remember anything about an upgrade.

"Yeah it's nice to meet a relative that hasn't tried to eat me in the first five minutes. And can you do this?" She holds up her hand turning into claws, razor sharp dragon like claws to be exact. I even noticed the color of the claws being a shade of red. They were long enough to be used as daggers or knives.

"That's nice. Who did you get this upgrade from? I haven't heard anything about it?" I ask her. I doubt that many people would even be allowed to do something like this.

"Umm I think his name was Omega if I remember right. Decently tall guy that radiates a don't fuck with me or else aura all the time. Ring any bells?" Scarlet told me and it rung every bell for Omega.

I face palm. "Of course it was him."

"I take it you know him personally or something? Still new to this shadow business." Of course in that case she wouldn't know much.

"Something like that. He does this kind of thing all the time." Which I'll most likely go and get it done sometime today. I wonder how long it takes to get it done.

"Yeah. Though I've heard it's like a week. Few hours here so you won't miss much. Want me to babysit when you go. Remember how scarred for life the last person that tried to mess with you was Nyxie?" Mom said causing me to shiver violently. That person is still in recovery from how bad mom scarred them. All they mutter is something about tentacles when asked about what happened.

"Yes please. I also believe Blanc will be here also."

"I'll be here for what? Too many damn people in the morning. Something happened or everyone was in a rush to get the coffee started?" Blanc says groggily as she yawns stretching still wearing her wedding band on her left hand showing off she was married.

"Yeah a lot happened within the last 20 minutes. My mother here showed up then my grandmother. Then these guys to report something to me."

"And no one thought to make any coffee? Guess I'll go make some and then you can fill me in when I had at least one cup." Blanc says softly before moving to the kitchen. She usually makes a lot in one go.

"Here let me join you." I say walking over to her.

Blanc gives me a soft smile as she takes out what she needs to make her version of coffee as she apparently didn't believe in a coffee maker. "Thanks mind lending me your height getting the Classic blend and the Lastation black blend?"

"Sure sweetheart." I say reaching and grabbing them.

Blanc smiles as she began preparing the coffee placing the grounds in paper filters before pouring hot water over them in a counterclockwise motion. It was definitely slower than a coffee maker but the quality was much higher. Sort of why Ella made all her coffee..Hmm I wonder who she was able to grow this stuff in Lowee? Possible a greenhouse to make the right climate.

"So was the classic blend grown here or bought somewhere?" If they were grown here I can see Ella being the one doing it.

"They are grown here by Financier somewhere she never told anyone where in Lowee she does her growing but however she does it it's very effective. She owns a couple islands so maybe one of those but could also be some greenhouse in a mountain." Blanc told me as she was focusing on making the coffee still.

So she's continued what she's done in the past. "I have a quick question. Do you know who Financier was before she became your chamberlaid?"

"I've suspected she was something else. She felt off but she came here wounded and without a clue who she was. Though I felt something was off when she bound herself to an extra sharicite somewhere in the world. Not sure where though. All I felt mostly was a shift in the air from someone connecting to it." Blanc tells me as she finished off the first batch of coffee.

"Well I happened to know who she was. I can share it unless you want to hear it from her."

"She's usually busy with her own business ventures so getting time to talk with her is hard. Might as well hear it from you. You know her personally?" Blanc asks as she poured the coffee into cups.

I nod. "Yes for quite some years."

"Then I guess it's alright if you told me. Also how old is she?" Blanc as finishing her task and handing me a cup out of the few dozen she made.

"About nine thousand now." I say before taking a sip.

"Hmm that old?" Blanc tells me as she takes a gulp of her cup to help wake up.

"Yeah. Her real name is Ella Smith aka Aqua Heart." I say slowly sipping at mine.

"She one of Zoey's kids. Just guessing since they are both shades of blue. Guessing shit happened and she got sent here somehow?" Blanc put together as she kept drinking her coffee. I recognize the taste of the coffee being Ella's classic blend for her coffee.

"I guess saying I knew her personally gave her away but yes she is. And yes things happened and she was brought here." I say the last part sadly.

"Hmm well that's in the past now. Got to focus on moving forwards now. She's still alive and that means you can still patch things up with her. How close were you two?" She gave me an expectant look...Of course she'd asked that.

"Don't worry. We were only decent friends throughout the years."

"That's good. Heard she has a lover anyways. Not sure who." Blanc told me as she finished off her cup.

I look at her a little surprised. "Really? That's surprising. She's never really got in a relationship before. Max things she's done was one night stands every hundred years or so when she got drunk."

"Well from what I heard she didn't make the first move. Apparently someone swept her off her feet took her to a hotel and did it. At least that's what she told me. She described it as if it was a romantic dream. She sounded a little tipsy though. Oh she sent me this picture though." Blanc then showed me a picture of Ella in bed with someone in the middle of sex with her. It looked like a drunken selfie during sex. Plenty of black mail potential there. Might as well forward it to Zoey. Give her a little jump.

"It does look like she's more on the drunk. Also send me a copy of that." I wonder who it was with.

Blanc tapped a few things on her phone. "Already done. And yes she looks drunk. You'd have to ask her who that was. Haven't seen that chick before. Oh oh no. Nyx your kinds scales are normally pitch back with a violent tint to it right?"

"Yes. Why are you wondering?"

"IF was found on the verge of death in an alley a few scales matching that description was found logged in her one next to her heart. The doctors even sent me a picture of it." Blanc then showed me a picture of a scale covered in blood but she was right it looked exactly like the scales of my kind.

Hmm. It does look right even though its smaller but with the new upgrade its understandable. "The only issue would by why." Also it's next to impossible for most beings to dislodge a scale from us.

"I figured you'd know more than I would. From what I was told of her wounds it looked like an assassination attempt. The biggest wound is on her back where a type 3 ghouls special organs are located. Still what motive would they have for attacking IF? She pretty much doesn't bother anyone in the I want you dead kind of way." Blanc tells me with a slightly worried look on her face.

"I don't know. I would've been notified if there was a bounty on IF's head. Which bugs me. What would one of my kind want with her."

"Well for starters the first or original IF was Cu's and her mate's child. But you'd need to be really old to know that like my age kind of old." My grandmother says butting into the conversation and snatching a cup of coffee.

"So one of our kind is out of line. Blanc can you go and get one of those scales for me today?" I need to inform the higher ups about this and find out who did it.

"Yeah I asked Compa to save one of those scales for my just need to go take it off her hands. I'm guessing you're going to use it to track them down and as evidence? Wish I could say everything is going good for IF." Blanc says heading towards the main room again leaving me with grandmother.

"Yes I need it for evidence and yes IF is lucky. The one IF was fighting must not have been a good fighter in her human form." It'll also give me a reason to go to Omega's domain. I can get two things done at once.

"Must prefer fighting in their dragon from like most of us. Though from what Scarlet told me she currently more comfortable fighting in her human form. You thinking about leaving once Blanc comes back?" Grandmother asked me before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes. I have to go in and report it. I also was going to get that upgrade when I was there."

"Hmm I might tag along since I have nothing else to do really. Plus the color change has my interest. After a couple billion years of the same thing you kind of want to shake it up even if a little plus it would be fun to stand out from the rest. Though I have to ask this. Who's Omega. I've been asleep for however old your mother is." Grandmother told me with a bit of confusion… If she's been as sleep that long I'll need to fill her in on a lot.

"He's a newer type of shadow that rose up in ranks. He's one of the three leading shadows now."

"Ah so one of the bosses. I heard Samantha died did someone replace her?" Grandmother asked me. Urgh that's going to be a bit of a pain to explain.

"Yes she died. She gave her powers to Lia, one of the three leaders, and Samatha was reborn as her child and her new name is now Emma. The last of the three leaders."

"Okay I got most of what I need to know for now. If I need more information I could go to the library in Home City." Grandmother then finished off her coffee before cleaning it. Hopefully the team that responded to her documented her as awake again.

"Sounds good. We need to request a portal to be opened or we can go back to Zoey's nation to go through that one after we get the scale."

She shrugged leaning against the counter. "Either way works for me. I'm pretty sure I might get some looks for how old I am. I'll let you be my guide. But for now lets mingle with our guests. Didn't that Scrappy girl say she was from the future? Maybe she knows something about this if anything."

"She might. Lets go back in there then."

When we went back into the main room I saw the twins hanging off the guardians arms. Susie was off running around playing tag with the jackal as amusing as that was. Jack was resting on mom's lap while the Librarian was looking at Scrappy making jewelry using alchemy… Now that is practically cheating she's always going to make a profit working like that.

Then again those damn chants Zoey uses is worse in creating things. "Hey Scrappy quick question. Do you know anything about the recent attack with IF?"

She didn't glance away from her work as she answered me. "Oh the assassination of this IF? Yeah I know of it. It was a huge scandal at the time. Given the same group had people brainwashed into killing some of Zoey's children. Before you ask the ringleaders are members of the Yellow kings inner circle wanting to cause chaos and hurt the yellow King's rivals or hated enemies. The ring leaders never dirty their own hands instead using the power of the yellow sign to mind control those of use to do it for them. Like the assasination of Saria that I prevented by giving a nurse the antidote to the poison. But finding them wouldn't be hard they're all sitting in the same place. The King in Yellow's domain."

"This is going to cause a big commotion once I report it." I groaned. It needs to be done though.

"Yeah already took care of the ones that would have attacked the rest of Zoey's kids. Don't remember what state I left them in. Think one of them pissed me off enough I blew her up. Eh at least Zoey will be in a better mental state than she was in my timeline. That's my goal at least. Changing Zoey's fate. Despite what...Happened I still love my mother more than anything." Scrappy said with a flinch at the end. Did something happen between them in the future? I doubt Zoey would do anything to intentionally harm her.

I'll leave it be for now. "Thanks for the info. I'll go in and inform the higher ups once I get one of the scales."

"Yeah also I'd advise not mentioning the Silver heart and Fate fucking with the timeline thing. We both know who ever mentions that around Omega is going to be bitched at big time for this. I'd rather that not be you since your a good friend of mine in the future. Also this is for you. Should help protect you from the Yellow sign among other things that you can't tank with your scales." Scrappy then handed me a dragon styled pendant hard to tell what kind of metal it was from a glance but it was a dull Cyan color with amethysts for the eyes of the dragon. I could see a series of runes etched into the back I recognize most of them being protective or enhancement runes.

"I won't include it in the report and thank you." I say before putting it on.

I can feel my head become clear soon not that I'm complaining. "Your welcome safe travels when you go. I'll need to go mess with grey heart in a bit." Scrappy told me before going about making more jewelry.

"Don't overdo it now." I tell her.

"Hmm? I'll try not to but it all mostly depends on her if she decides to piss me off or not. If she pisses me off enough I may make her give the report to the higher ups." Scrappy told me as she continued her work.

"Alright. Just don't cause enough trouble to get you in trouble."

"Will do. I'll try not to get into trouble. Though if you need me and my squad for anything just ask given we aren't dealing with a matter at the time. Think Blanc should be here soon. Also be sure to tell Omega that Sam absorbed most of the King in Yellow's power. About 95% of his total power. It should take him a while to recover the power he lost. Shouldn't see him for about a few hundred years." Scrappy informs me. Well at least Sam got a power boost and that jackass is out of the picture for a while.

"Got it and its cool he's out of the picture for awhile."

Scrappy gives me a wave that she heard me. She must have a thing for staying busy. "Yeah just if Sam starts hearing voices give her a shot of antipsychotics. Part of the power she got can drive her mad if she's not careful."

"That is understandable."

"Yeah wish it wasn't the case but the path to madness runs in our family. Zoey's creator and herself are descendants of the King in yellow. Making all of our family capable of falling to madness if we aren't careful." Scrappy told me off hand accidentally cutting herself but she didn't pay it any mind. I'm going to need to report that.

"That explains some things." I mutter.

Like how crazy Zoey can be for one. The higher ups are going to love this...Let's just pray Zoey never learns old tongue. When I finish my thought's I see Susie run up to me with a smile. "Hey mom! Look at this trick miss Sparky taught me!" Susie holds up her hands before lightning arcs between them causing some electrical crackling to be heard.

I sweat drop. Shit. "Please don't touch people when your doing that." I tell her. Them damn jackals.

"Eh Okay but she promised to help me learn other elements to." Susie tells me and I sweat drop again Elements as in plural? I look to Scrappy for answers.

"Wanders are annoying to deal with they can attune themselves to any element as well as their attributes. Not to mention they can phase through all but the toughest of materials. Also be wary of bringing her to area's of unstable magic or where realities binding is weak they'll flicker and teleport randomly which is where they get the name wander from." Scrappy tells me as if listing off from an essay.

"I'll be sure to remember that."

Scrappy only nods before returning to her work. Then I hear a welcomed voice. "I'm back Nyx. Missed anything?"

"Not much love." I say turning around.

Blanc entered the room in her HDD form before handing me a box. "Got the scale you requested. It hasn't been cleaned or anything just straight from embedded in IF to this box. Checked myself to make sure it was in there."

"Thank you." I say giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She untransformed looking up at me. "You leaving now. Guess that means I can bond with the In-law then."

"Yes don't cause too much trouble for each other now. Ready grandmother?" I ask.

She nods and holds my hand. "Yup ready. Don't worry I'm used to portals unlike some people nowadays."

I give her a nod and teleport us to Zoey's nation in front of where the portal to our dimension is. I give the guardians there a nod before walking through.

A cold chill passes over us before we arrive in Omega's domain, The shadow prison dimension to be exact. Despite the name the part we arrived in was a rather pleasant part of it for visitors and guests.

Hmm. Why did it send us here though? "You might recognize this as the prison dimension but it went under heavy upgrades over the years." I tell Kaze. We most likely have to go back through a different portal to get to our destination.

"Guess this is Omega's place or something like that. It's a good thing I have my ID though I think they may be too old to be valid." Kaze told me as I notice a Guardian approaching us.

"I leave for five damn minutes and the others disappeared." I hear him mutter. "Present your IDs so I can scan them."

Kaze took out her ID while I simply take out my badge showing it to the guardian. It says in golden font Commander Nyx Darkwalker. Should be good enough for him to know who I am.

"Your good and your's is old as shit. I've taken it you've just woken up? Need to renew it sometimes soon."

"Yeah I was asleep for a long ass time. I'll get it renewed when I go to the Home city again. Hopefully the layout hasn't changed too much." Kaze told the guardian though I wanted to clear some things up and add some things since we already got the attention of one of the guards.

"She's my grandmother, Just woke up recently in dimension Z141A. We arrived though Zoey's portal it spit us out here rather than the normal place. But we did come one business." I show him the box but not what's inside. "We found something logged near Brave Dimension IF's heart. She'd received wounds that were meant clearly to disable and kill." I tell the guardian to groan knowing what this meant.

"Don't know why you came here then. Go through the third portal from the right." He says motioning to it.

Me and Kaze nod before heading to the designated portal and finally arrived in the right location. The city Omega owned. It was nice being in the right place now. I'll bring up the portal problem we had to the maintenance staff to see if they can't see what went wrong.

"It may not be as big as the home dimension but this is Omega's." I say as we walked to our destination.

"At least it isn't the same damn buildings for miles." Kaze says as she looks at the buildings making note of how different they looked compared to Home City.

"That's because the Home city has been built since the beginning and Omega made sure to have the different buildings."

"Yeah well as someone old as heck I have to say he sure has a good taste in architecture. Guessing the big imposing building is his place? Looks like a final boss castle in a video game." Kaze says staring at Omega's place with a critical eye.

"He most likely did that one purpose." I say chuckling.

Kaze chuckled as well. "Well if he's that type of person I doubt I'll have a problem with him. How is he normally?" She asked me wanting to get some info on Omega before we meet him so she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"Most days he's okay even though he's a smartass sometimes."

"Ah so he's like Cu except not the annoying type of smartass. Should we tell him Cu and Zoey had a kid together?" I already know the answer to that. It might instantly give him a headache at the thought of them having an offspring together.

"Well someone is going to tell him. The shadows there do have to send in reports every few months."

"True. Might as well either tell him now or wait for someone else to tell him. Well we're here now." Kaze said as we arrived at the front doors.

"We might as well tell him." I say I then walk up to the receptionist at the front desk. "Can I speak to Omega? I have some urgent business with him."

They look at me and and nod. "Sure, just give me a moment to give him a call." She pressed a button on the intercom. "Sir I have two vistors for you. One Commander Nyx says she has urgent business with you sir."

I hear a sigh. "Alright send em up. Also in an hour I'll be out of office for most of the day."

"Got it sir." She released the button before addressing us. "You two are good to go. I trust you know the way Commander Nyx."

"Yes I do." This isn't the first time I've been here.

"Then I won't need to direct you then just make sure your plus one doesn't get lost please." She told us before going back to her job as I take Kaze by the hand to where we need to go. Which right now is up a certain elevator to Omega's office.

"So are you getting the upgrade too?" I ask Kaze.

"Yes I'd like do it mostly to change my scales colors to maybe something green to stand out. Also looking at the same scales for so long makes you want to change it up. Though being able to fight better in my human form would be a good plus." Kaze tells me as she rolls her shoulders. She's one of the oldests of my kind perhaps the oldest awake currently no doubt she'd be getting bored of the same thing on repeat.

"Sounds reasonable. I was thinking about having the violet go cyan and keep the darkness." I say as the elevator closes.

"Being with Cyan heart caused the color to grow on you? It's pretty much the same with me and green spent enough time with Cu that it grew on me." Kaze told me with a dreamy look on her face...Is she fantasizing about Cu?

Before I can get another word in I hear. "How urgent is this business and are you here for more than that?"

"Yeah we're here for this upgrade we've been hearing about. But as for the urgency well this was found logged near the heart of one IF of Dimension Z141A. Otherwise known as the Brave dimension. It's being called an assassination attempt by the local authorities." I show him the blood covered scale causing his eyes to narrow at what this meant that one of our own attempted to kill someone. And the fact it was an Abyssal Draconis that did it is even more alarming.

He takes the box and looks at if for a few seconds before closing it and tossing into a shadow. "Hmm. Not many of the Abyssal Draconis kept their original color. I'll look into it after I get done with your two's upgrades. Also who is this?"

"This is my grandmother Kaze She's a Celestial Abyssal Draconis. Also I've received intel from a trustworthy source that some followers of the King in Yellow are involved with this incident. Apparently they're using the Yellow sign the King in Yellow once posed to mind control individuals to do the dirty work for them. I was given something to protect me from it." I tell him making sure he got the intel he needed. I'm at least thankful Scrappy gave me some protection against that stuff.

"I'll deal with the problem after this then." He says.

I nod at that. "Got it. I have one other bit of news though that is more informative rather than urgent."

"Alright what is it?" He asks as he went through a box he pulled out of nowhere.

Oh this is going to be fun to see the look on his face. "Zoey and Cu had a child together. Aka they just brought a teleporting Speed Demon into this world and you know how those two are."

He stops what he's doing. "The only Zoey alive in our records?"

"Yes that Zoey also known as Cyan heart just mated with Cu recently..And the kid is already teleporting at the age of three. This happened do to Kaze here having twins with Zoey and then a threesome with Zoey and Cu. Leading to the previously mentioned teleporting Speed demon to be born."

"Fucking wonderful." He muttered going back to what he was doing. "That's all we fucking need."

I sweatdrop knowing what he means. I reacted the same way when Sam told me. Lia might have a small heart attack when she hears this...Silver...Silver heart might take this the best.

"Alright what color are you two doing?" He ask as he takes out two vials from the case.

"Can you do dark purple to Copper green? Also Nyx said she wanted Cyan but to keep the darkness." Kaze told Omega for me. I just nod since that's basically what I wanted anyways no need to make a fuss over who says.

"Alright." He says flicking at the vials and they changed color. Once he was done a needle ejected itself out. "I need you both to either lay on the couches or sit in the chairs. So am I doing this or do you guys want to inject yourselves?"

"We'll Inject ourselves. Inject in the normal places or we need to do it in a specific area?" I ask wanting confirm. I see Kaze nod as our kind usually prefers doing stuff ourselves when it comes to stuff like this if we can.

He hands them to us. "Into your necks. Also after a few minutes you should be put to sleep. I also won't be here when you wake up. Also the color change will take a month to do."

"Got it, Hopefully it won't put us to sleep for too long." Kaze said before sitting in a chair and injecting herself in the neck I lay on a couch and do the same though thankfully we're in a shadow dimension so we won't be gone too given the time difference.

"You should be out for about eight through 10 hours." Omega says putting things away.

"Alright…" I say before everything goes black as I fall asleep.

When I come to I had a minor headache. I slowly blink getting used to the light. I then glance over to see if Kaze was awake.

She wasn't there instead I feel my head resting against something softer than what the couch should be. Only question is what part of her was I laying on?

I turn my body to look at her. "Guessing you woke up first?"

"Yes been awake for an hour waiting for you to wake up. Your hair is remarkable soft like mine. Though I have a hard time seeing where the color of it came from unless you dyed it." Kaze said she was petting my hair.

"Well I haven't really done anything special in the last few thousand years with my hair and I may have long ago. I don't remember." I say getting up.

"I might use a certain mixture to see what your natural hair color is as I'm curious to see if it's naturally black or not. Ready to go or still too sleepy to move. Was hoping we can head to Home City to renew my ID's and stuff. Besides we can be here for a few weeks and it would only be hours to them." Kaze said stretching. Yeah that is a must given as that guardian put it her's is old as shit.

"True but I do want to get back. But yes we'll take a pitstop there." I say waiting for her to get up also.

She hops off the couch and slaps my butt. "Then let's get going." I stared at her as I thought the older ones weren't supposed to be so hyper.

Maybe it was due to her long sleep. "Alright we need to go back to the portal area though."

"Alright not like that is going to be much of a hassle given it's not too far from here." Kaze said already heading to the elevator.

"That is true. I'm glad he had his building put near it." I say as we entered it.

"Yeah it's convenient for business. Unlike how Samantha wanted her office a good distance from the portals. Making it a fucking pain to walk to. Teleportation stations where a damn pain in the neck to use." Kaze said as the elevator went down.

"Yeah they upgraded them a lot over the years. All you have to do is have a teleportation card they sell. You can program where you are going and how many people and when you swipe it the portal will open there. There is a fee to use them though." I explain to her.

"Yeah I remember the fee but it used to be a hundred character pin you had to buy for a few uses then give it a coin a dollar for each mile traveled. It was a freaking pain to remember it all." Kaze told me as we exited the elevator and began making our way to the portal area.

"I believe its around 200 dollars for a pass and depending where you are its 25 through 30 cents a mile. You have to renew the pass every thousand years though." I say to her as we walk outside.

"Fucking better than a 500 dollars for a dozen uses pin. This new system sounds a lot better. Might buy one for when ever I come to Home city. Also is that Scrappy girl really Steal heart?" Kaze asks as I notice her body language was more tense.

"I need to rebuy one for me. And yes Scrappy is Steel Heart."

"Looks like we'll be heading to roughly the same place. As for Steel Heart I knew her past reincarnation or one of them at least. She was always smart but more often then not she was always being broken and having to piece herself back together again….Till she was broken too far and too many times to piece herself back together again. Though even then she still defied fate one last time by dying a peaceful death. I'm unsure if this reincarnation of Steel heart will share the same fate or not. It sucks her kind were made to be sentient weapons of the Primordials to use against their enemies. If the council catches wind of her being reincarnated again… It would be best to not trouble Zoey with that knowledge of what might happen." Kaze tells me and I managed to catch a few tears leave her eyes as she recalls the events.

"Zoey still might find out. She does have a tome that find out information even dating back to our ancient times." I say to her as we reach the portal area. It is saddening but she'd rip me a new one if she finds this out on her own.

"True though that information can be hard to come by or get to given certain people don't like this stuff widely known. I'm guessing you're going to tell Zoey anyways then even though it'll hurt her a lot?" Kaze asks me as she wipes her tears. Steel heart must have been very important to her for her to care this much after so long.

"That damn fairy has found out information that only a number of people I can count on one hand knew. I don't know about telling Zoey or not yet. She'd kick my ass if she found out on her own and she found out I knew about it."

"Interesting how strong some tomes are nowadays. So better to tell her before she finds out herself and tears your asshole open with her dick." Kaze said trying to lighten the mood but that just made me shiver given Zoey could just do that now.

"You just had to bring that up and the tome Zoey has upgrades herself. Zoey added that feature herself." I groaned.

Kaze giggles. "I remember when Cu used to go futa at times. She wouldn't stop till I could only lay on the bed panting. Those were the days. Zoey must be pretty clever then. Well we're here then. Just a bit of advice you could tell that Sam girl about it for now at least."

"Zoey would do it till you couldn't walk for a week and that was before the futa nonsense. I also was thinking about telling Sam first but when she finds out Zoey's tome will find it out instantly." It's how Trixie works.

"Ah they're connected I take it? Anyone else you could talk to? At least for now. Come to think of it Shouldn't that Katarina girl of your's be around here? In the Shadow dimensions?" Kaze asks me. Didn't hear about it for the most part. Maybe her punishment went too far and she got sent back for a while.

"Most likely I haven't heard the full details of it. Also the portal we need is the 23th one." I tell her pointing to it.

She smiles and grabs my hand before pulling me with her to the portal. "Then let's go! Maybe we'll meet her along the way!" We fly straight through the portal ending up in between the shopping and business districts and right in front of us is a sign that reads Cyan heart candies.

"Hmm. I wonder how big this place has grown." I know its grown a lot but I don't know the true size of the company.

"Well one way to find out. Let's go in and find out!" She pulls me into the store where the store clerk waves at us.

"Hello Your Nyx and Kaze Darkwalker right? Ms Cu left a rather rather sizable order for you. Just give me a second to get it all." She leaves for a moment before coming back pushing three 6x6 crates into the center of the store. "Here you go a tenth of your order the rest will be delivered to the home address in the dimension your residing in currently." I mentally do a double take at how crazy Cu can be then to how hyper the kids will be with all the sweets.

I place them into my shadow storage. "Alright." I throw some money on the counter to tip her. Why would Cu just order us 30 crates when Zoey can get it for free.

Might be something about her being able to send it to us faster or as a gift. I wonder if she's a shareholder? That might explain some things depending on how big of a share she owns.

"Shall we get going?" I ask Kaze.

"Sure lead the way pup." Kaze says as she wraps an arm around my waist.

I blush a little. "Can you not do that please. I don't want mixed messages sent out." I say as we start walking to a nearby teleport transport buildings.

"Eh? Why would it. If anything I should be holding you closer." Kaze tells me as she pulls me closer to where our hips are practically touching.

"Most civilians nowadays have a system that is similar to a hud in video games. They can take pictures of whatever they see and it'll cause a misunderstanding when people see it that knows me." The reason I haven't got it is due to the military was upgrading their version of it and I just haven't got around to getting it.

"Still don't see the problem with holding you close unless I grabbed your ass or fondled you. Perhaps you'd be more comfortable if I held you in a princess carry?" Kaze said as we entered a teleport transport building. I noticed a lot of people staring at us.

I ignore them and go up to the counter. "I'd like to renew my pass." I say placing it on the counter.

"And I'd like to buy one it's two hundred right?" Kaze said as she placed to Yetion coins on the counter.

The clerk nods. "It is. I'll get yours renewed for 180 and a pass for you. I can get both done in short order."

After a few minutes she hands me back mine and I give her two Yetion coins. She hands me back a Rudite coin. She then pulls another pass from her desk. "Now I just need your ID." She says to Kaze.

Kaze hands the clerk her ID. "Just warning you it's rather old since I just woke up. I hope it isn't too old for this."

"It's fine as long as it doesn't say your dead." She says swiping it on her monitor and plugging in the pass to finish linking it to Kaze's account.

Once the task was done she handed the pass to Kaze who gave her a smile that her ID was still useful for something and not calling her old. Honestly I'd feel the same way if someone kept calling me old. "Thank you miss."

"Anytime." The clerk says.

We wave goodbye to her as we go to one of the teleporters for our next stop. Still need to update Kaze's ID and maybe make sure mines up to date among other things.

"So mind showing me how this works? First time using this new system." Kaze tells me breaking me out of my thoughts.

I hold up the pass for her. "Just put your thumb on the square here and the map will pop up showing all the teleport stations and their locations pick one and how many people are going with you. Then you swipe it in front of one of the portals and go through it."

"Sounds simple. But how do you pay the mile fee?" Kaze asks me curiously.

"That's why they needed your ID so they can connect it to your account." I explain.

"Ah I had a large amount stashed away in my savings and checkings. I wonder how much interest is incurred? Probably a lot by now." Kaze says out loud. Given how old she is it's probably a freaking lot.

"Most likely. Anyways I'm going to head back. Want me to program the location in your pass?"

Kaze nods. "Sure that'd be helpful. I'd be touring some places due to my boredom. But I'll make sure to visit you and your mom often. I think I'm going to pay your sister a visit after I find out where she is and have a quick chat with this Lia."

"Okay also Alex is in dimension Y973Z." I say putting the coordinates to the nearest teleporter that's by the office so she can renew her ID.

Kaze flashes me a predatory grin. "Thanks I'll be sure to scare her shitless if I can. Thank you for being such a helpful and adorable grandchild pup. I'll be sure to give you a good birthday present. Oh and be sure to give Cu a hug next time you see her. It's hilarious how she reacts to hugs." Why do I feel like I've just doomed Alex?

"Alright. Have a good day then." I say putting in the coordinates in my pass to the portal area so I can go back.

It sends me to the portal area. After swiping a portal I quickly find myself back in Lowee. In Hyper's home where a Leopard was sitting on her lap in her underwear….Not the place or sight I was expecting but it wasn't too far enough and I can get some teasing in.

"Man. And I'm teased for fucking a lolli." I joke.

Hyper blushed as the leopard paused form sucking on Hyper's breast to wave at me before going back only licking them this time.

"Y-yeah… She was rather forward in wha-...What she w-wants." Hyper said between shivers and moans. I wonder why some leopards can be so horny more often than not.

Well it could be how mature they are and they'd get curious after a few years. I take a quick picture from my phone. "Have fun." I say making my way out.

Before I could I was frozen up to my thighs in ice. "You weren't going to blackmail my precious pumpkin were you? That's a really naughty thing to do since I'm really enjoying having a lover that treats me as an equal." The leopard told me as she walked up to me with a cute glare.

"I was only going to do it as a way for each other not to make fun of the other for it." I say. This is a reason I don't want to fuck with them.

"Sorry but I'm going to need some insurance to make sure you don't blackmail her." She then froze my arms in place before striping me naked before shoving ice rods into both my womanhood and butthole at the same time causing my face to scrunch up and my eyes to roll up. I barely catch her recording as the ice rods pump into me for a while before I cum hard on them.

I'm then let to fall on the floor as the leopard put her camcorder away. "There now I have a sex tape of you incase you decide to blackmail my pumpkin. Also name's Hale if you're curious. Hope my younger sister Katarina is doing well now."

Damn how these damn Leopards act. "She's doing alright last time I checked. She's was either in Omega's dimension or the home dimension last I heard." I say getting up. Goddamn it. I'm kinda wet now. She couldn't dense the ice up enough to not melt?

"I'll be sending a letter to her then. She better be alright now. Have fun explaining to your wife why your wet and reek of sex." Hale says with a smirk as she went back to Hypers lap. What even happens if those two decide to have kids. A Ghoul and a shadow having kids. Would their diet also be that of a ghouls?

There may be some already. So we can find out then. "Alright see you later." I walk out. I then teleport to a lake and basically dive into it. I do not want to explain certain things. I'm glad I'm used to the cold. I then teleport to Blanc's basilicom.

When I get there I'm tackled hugged by Susie who giggles as she hugs. "Your back mommy!"

"Yeah the portal sent me into a lake so I'm going to go take a shower."

"Oh! Can I take a shower with you mommy!" Susie said happily with her already glowing eyes glowing a noticeably degree brighter as a result.

"Sure but no using your powers."

"Okay mommy I won't use my powers in the shower." Susie says snuggling into my chest.

I then make my way to the bathroom and get the shower ready.

Since Susie is a kid still she'll like is fairly hot but not too hot. Once it was warm enough we head in after striping off our clothes off. Susie had let her sparkling blue hair down before the water soaking it somehow causing it to sparkle more.

Over the course of the next 20 minutes I washed both of our hair and bodies.

It was relaxing just doing normal family stuff for a change. Susie's cuteness even helped my sex drive to cool down form what happened earlier. She was honestly cute. And a good first child to have. Still I wonder how servants like her feel not having a biological parent? I mean most shadows have a biological parents.

I guess I'll ask her when she gets older. I'll make sure I give her the love she needs. I dry us both off and get us both dressed. Even though I had to put on a big teeshirt on Susie due to we didn't bring in any clothes.

Afterwords we head out of the bathroom with Susie letting out a cute yawn. I hear Blanc in the kitchen cooking..Yes she's a decent cook mostly just follows cookbooks though.

I lay Susie on the couch. I then go to the kitchen to see what Blanc is making. "I hope things weren't too hectic when I left."

"Some dumbasses tried starting shit but your mom and Steel heart made quick work of them. Think the twins are still mildly traumatized by seeing someone blowup in front of them. Your mom helped with clean up though. Also...What's with the 27 crates sent here? Full of candy no less." Blanc says cooking some beef stew.

"Blame my acquaintance. She ordered them and sent em here."

"She's your other grandmother not some acquaintance. Who do you think fucked my mother to make me? She does this every now and then Nyxie." Hex pointed out pulling my cheek as she did so messing with me.

"She's both and I didn't know you were still here." I say to her.

"Hmm? Oh I'm hanging around here for a little bit, got to look out for my little sisters till they can take care of themselves besides I can do most of my business from my laptop and phone anyways. Besides if I need to go somewhere else I can just teleport there." Hex tells me as she blinks away to lay on the couch scrolling through her phone. "Also I had a nice chat with your boss while you were in the shadow dimensions. She seemed very happy with our talks."

I look at her weary. "What did you two chat about?"

"Stuff mostly some you'll find out about later. You remember my company is a rather decent sized conglomerate some things caught Zoey's interest like deployable buildings and stuff. She was particularly interested in your childhood." Hex said with a smirk that gave me chills.

"How much information did you give her?" Hell with that tome of hers she may know abit already.

"Oh nothing just a bunch of embarrassing stories of you and Alex as kids and how you were like. Including how you had a whole harem of Lolies chasing after you at one point." Hex says with a laugh.

I freeze up. That happened when I was in my hatchling ages when I was just crushing on people.

"You both were so cute and adorable back then. Even how you and Alex purred when I rubbed certain spots like behind your ears." Hex told me. Crap not that again. Hopefully she didn't tell her all the details of that. It was embarrassing enough when she did it.

"Please don't share any more of that to her. Please."

She chuckles and gives me a mischievous look. "Oh we'll see about it. Don't worry I'm keeping the best ones to myself. Like how you and Alex had a drunken one night stand together."

She would never let it down. I then freeze again. Oh no. Blanc has been hearing all this. I slowly turned to her. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Depends what your offering for my silence on this." Blanc gives me playful smile and a wink making my mind drift to the thoughts it was supposed to in this scenario.

"A-alright." I say kinda defeated.

Blanc smirked at my defeated look. "Looks like I'm going to have fun tonight hopefully I can give you a good pounding."

I just give her a nod.

Soon my phone starts ringing. I check the caller ID and it's Sam.

I answer the phone. "What's up Sam."

"Just have having a good time relaxing. Just brought up my wedding plans to Zoey and I was wondering if you'd like to be my best woman for the wedding. Also I'm giving Saria a full guard detail as she stubbornly went back to work." Sam told me on the other line. Yeah good luck to anyone trying to get Saria not to go to work or not do anything you'd need to be a freaking tank to convince her otherwise.

"I'd love to and that sounds good. What are your wedding plans?" I ask her.

"Well you remember that old as heck church that worships Zoey? I was planning on it being there." Sam told me. That's going to be really awkward for Zoey as they are likely going to make her wed the two.

I chuckle. "How did Zoey take it? She never liked going near that place."

"For me she'd put up with it but the religious leaders would have to keep their mouths shut during it. Also I'm getting used to showing April around given she's supposed to be like me in more ways than one." Sam told me. Wait April? Did Zoey make a new tome?

"Did she create another tome?"

"Remember those gemstones that you and Ram found in that cave? Apparently they were something called Gemstone Sentries or Tomes. One of the Servant races Cu made. She was born from Zoey's energy so it's likely she's connected to use. Those I'm still learning what she can and can't do." So that's what they were… I still have a rather large one in my shadow storage.

"Got it. Was just wondering. I also might activate mine."

"Don't see a reason not to. April is cute enough and worse she does right now is accidentally cover stuff in crystals. Well that's all I came to talk about." Sam tells me likely needing to get to something else.

"Alright I'll talk to you later then."

"Bye and Zoey needs a freaking vacation with the amount of kids she has now." Sam tells me before she hangs up.

True but she has way to many damn children. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone from her nation is a descendant of her. "Looks like we have a wedding to go to soon."

Blanc gave me a look. "Okay but your getting Susie dressed for the wedding. Is it going to be in your nation Nyx?"

"Yes. I don't know if its today or not." I say. I then send Sam a text asking about it.

She texted me the precerimony stuff was going to happen in a few hours from now. So it was still late enough we had some time to prepare looks like it was going to a nighttime wedding.

I then text her if we have to wear matching colors due to I don't have anything ready. Then again we could just hop in my dimension to quickly get things fitted.

She replied the colors had to be blue as that was going to be the color theme. Which means we'll be taking a trip to the shadow dimension to get things ready. Will be some of their first times going there luckily I have mom to help me.

"Well its in a few hours so we'll have to go to the shadow dimension to get our clothes. She told me blue was the color theme but not the shade of it."

"Probably means as long as it's blue it should be fine. Though I've never been to where your from I'm guessing Nyx. Though I believe we're in good hands. We should bring Rom and Ram with. Though Susie should at least be wearing something more than a t-shirt." Blanc pointed out. And I agree as it can be cold in some places.

"Agreed. Also since we didn't bring any clothes with us in the shower that's the only thing I had on hand."

"I'll get her a change of clothes and get the twins then. I'll save dinner for later. You just make any preparations you need to on your end." Blanc says before walking off. Leaving me with mom and Susie.

"You coming with mom?" I ask

"Sure don't see a reason not to. Besides your going to need all the help you can get with those girls." Hex tells me and I know that's going to be true one way or the other.

"Thanks. We do need to get them IDs while we are there."

"True that should be our first stop just so there is no complications. I'll even chip in with getting little Susie a decent savings account started." Hex says teleporting to Susie to rub her head. She's certainly going to get a lot of stares due to how rare her kind is and how she stands out. Sparkling hair is definitely eye catching.

"That would help her a lot in the future."

Hex giggles. "It will. Making sure she has a decent account set up for her. Also giving her a small but sizeable share of my company. So she has a nice looking investment for if she decides to dabble in investing. She looks like she could be a singer or music idol."

"We'll just have to see how her singing develops then won't we." I wonder if Blanc is done yet?

As soon as I say that a bag of clothes hits my head. "Your up Nyx. Your dressing sleeping beauty this time." That answers my question.

"Alright." I say before going over and start dressing up Susie.

I start with her underwear before moving to the rest luckily she liked pants more than skirts. So putting on a pair of shorts wasn't too hard. Once she was fully dressed with a more appropriately sized shirt. She still clung to me in her sleep. Guess she tired herself out.

"Ready guys?" I ask everyone else. We have to go to my nation first to go through the portal.

"Yeah the whole designated portals thing. If all we needed as a portal I could just open one here and be done with it." Hex says with a groan.

"I would accept it but over the years they cut down on a lot of things. Nowadays barely anyone could portal or teleport in there without approval."

"Yeah it sucks. Still working on getting approval. Heck Mom got approval to do that already due to her being an ally and having a good amount business relations. But I could make a portal to Zoey's nation to cut down on travel time." Hex tells me and that I can work something out for.

"Good suggestion but sadly that can't do also. I can teleport us there though."

Hex shrugs. "Eh whatever gets us there faster. I really don't care too much on how we get there. Just taking a shadow dive right Nyxie?"

"Yes. The system will pick up that its my energy signature and it won't mess with us."

Ram gives me a look as I say that. "So we all just hold onto you or something?"

"Yes." I tell them as I bring Blanc into a one armed hug.

The rest hold onto me as I hear Hex whisper a spell that makes the room dark enough for me to teleport us.

"Thanks." I say as I teleport us to a room nearby the portal room in the basilicom.

"Soo weird." Ram and Rom said out loud shivering from the teleportation.

"You'll get used to it. Also if you think that was weird wait till you go through the portal."

Rom and Ram's eyes widened at that while Susie giggled. "That was fun! Can we do it again mommy!"

"Maybe in abit." I tell her. "Now lets go."

Mom and I quickly go in with Susie still in my arms and Blanc tossing the twins in ahead of us...That may have been a bit mean all things considered. Once we all were through I look located the nearest teleport station so we can get to our first stop faster.

"Alright everyone this way." I say.

They follow me over to the station as aside from Hex they were pretty much following me around.

I program the location I need. Which is very very far away and have it ready to go for six people.

Soon a porta opened up and I swiped the pass on it. And ushered the Loweens in first before I follow in with Susie and mom. We arrived in a station near a Tailoring store. Only reason I went here was I knew the person that ran it.

It's also one of the best around. "This is the place we'll be getting our clothes. Now the person inside will have to measure you if you don't know your measurements."

Susie blinks at that. "Measure? Is she going to ask us to get naked mommy?"

"No just down to your underwear."

"EH!?" The twins where now blushing in embarrassment upon hearing that. And Susie clung tighter to me. Kids and their insecurities.

"Don't worry we'll be there with you." I tell them as we walk into the store.

As soon as we got in we were greeted by the store owner. "Nyxum it's been too long since your last visit. Oh and you brought some guests to. Don't tell me getting the whole family suited up for a special occasion?"

"Yes Linda a wedding and we also need them in blue if you don't mind. Also Nyx married the older Loli." Hex said pointing to Blanc.

"It has been a while hasn't it and yes I've gotten married recently."

"Hmm hope you wore that suit I made you. Well lets bite the bullet and get the kids done first. Bring them to fitting room two if you would Nyxum. I'll grab what I need to take their measurements." Linda told me before walking off to gather what she needed.

"Come on kiddos. Blanc you can look around and see if there is a style you like."

"Alright just don't take too long alright Nyx." Blanc says as she looks around with mom. Rom and Ram came with me to the fitting room as I held Susie. Getting them to undress is not going to be fun.

"Alright time to strip. The faster this gets done the faster we can leave." I say as I go to undress Susie.

Susie blushes and squirms uncomfortably as I undress her. I glance at the twins to see they were already undressing themselves without much hassle.

"As soon as she measures you guys you can put your clothes back on." And most likely try on a few dresses if Blanc found a few.

"Alright everyone ready? Good lets start with the youngest first. Ummm You might want to hold her Nyx. Dealt with her kind at that age before they are a pain to deal with when startled or uncomfortable." Linda told me as she brought her measuring tapes and clipboard in hand.

"That is understandable." I say as I sit down and let Susie stand on my legs as I held her waist.

Susie blushes and panics a bit before practically disappearing as I can't feel her in my hands anymore. Crap. Knowing how locked down things are she could only do so much but she'd also wouldn't go too far from me. It was likely just a nervous reflex on her part.

She couldn't have gone far. I look around to see where she went or to try to hear it.

I picked up on a faint trace of footsteps before I see some light bending slightly as I'm guessing she was waving her hand in front of my face.

I reach down and go to pick her up. "You don't have to be so nervous you know."

She reappears and blushes. "But only you and other mom saw me like this before."

"How about you face me so she only sees your back." I suggested.

Susie nods getting on my lap again this time facing me as Linda took her measurements.

Once she was done I say. "Good job." I then help her put on her tee and shorts again.

She hugs me again clinging to me. Luckily the twins weren't too hard.

"Well time to move on to the adults. Luckily all I need to do for you all is write your measurements down. You same as last time right Nyxum?" Linda asked me using that same damn nickname.

"I should be."

"Alright I'll get the other two then just look through what you'd like and I'll check if I have anything blue in your sizes." Linda told me before leaving to go get Blanc and Hex's measurements.

"Alright. Don't you still have that one machine here and the catalog?" While looking through that we can see all the things they have here but looking at the actual thing is better.

Linda nods and tosses me a book. "Here you go and it's the updated one. We take pride in keeping up to date on as many types and styles of formal wear as possible. Recently got some Kimonos down that I have to say looks pretty nice. And yes we still have that machine."

"Alright we'll inform you what we want as soon as we decide."

"Alright I'll be at the counter after getting the measurements from the rest." She then left us to decide what we wanted.

I'll wait till Blanc is done so we can decide together on what to pick out.

After a few minutes of waiting in the lobby later and we were all together again in the lobby ready or ready enough to decide what we wanted to pick out.

"Did you find anything you liked? I was going to get me a tux again."

Susie pointed at a kimono that had some type of reflective material that made it seem like a starry sky granted it was navy blue but it certainly looked amazing…. just like her hair. Well I'm not going to judge if that's what she likes.

"Alright lets get that for you." I say sliding it up into the checkout.

"Everyone picked something out something Nyxum?" Linda asked looking at me.

"I believe so yes." I had her the catalog as it showed our picks.

Tuxedos for me and Hex. Kimonos for Susie and Ram. And normal formal dresses for Rom and Blanc though Blanc's was more similar to what she wore to our wedding.

"Alright should be done in 45 minutes and it'll be 2,450." Linda says.

I place a Limium coin on the counter it has a shadow pixie symbol on it. Worth about 10k. "That should cover it and a bit extra."

She hands me back five Lunium(500) coins and a Delium(50) coin. "Just come pick up your order when it is finished. Also come by and visit sometime Nyxum."

"I will now that there isn't a war going on. Also I'm in Z141A now if you want to come visit me some time. Give me a text when it's done though please my number hasn't changed." I say as I hold Susie hand as we walk out.

"Will do as time moves faster here than there." I hear as we exit.

"So what do you guys want to do for the next 45 minutes?"

"We still need to get their IDs sorted out and maybe we can grab them a snack. Not like there is much sightseeing to be done." Hex says reminding me of one of the things we came here for.

"Very true. It's mainly just buildings everywhere." I say programing into the telepass close to an office to create the IDs. The one I sent Kaze to earlier.

"How does anyone ever tell them apart?" Blanc asks as we make our way back to the teleport station.

"Either they live here or use GPS to find their way around."

"GPS? Guessing you need to get one from here. I'm guessing you have one?" Blanc asks me. And I'd be crazy if I didn't.

"Yeah there's advanced ones and theres basic ones. Like how the telepass here has a basic one in it."

"Got it. So how does the ID process work? I'm guessing we're doing it for important reasons." Blanc asked me as we got done getting through the portal.

"Yeah it helps when you interact with anything involves us. Also for the ID they'd be taking a blood and energy sample. They'd also scan your eyes and take fingerprints. When that is done it'll automatically make an account for you."

"Yeah which is when I'm going to make a healthy deposit into Susie's account and get her a decent cash follow set up for her. The additional stuff I can get done on my phone." Hex says as we begin heading to the office.

"Yeah I was going to dump 200 thousand in all three of your accounts." I say meaning Blanc and her sisters. I then resting my head on Blanc's head.

Rom and Ram hugged my sides at that. "Your the best!"

Blanc just pats my cheek. "Your just too sweet sometimes you know that Nyx? I think even when I'm aged up your going to be taller than me still."

"Most likely. Even if its only by a few inches."

"Meaning I won't need a stepping stool to kiss you then." Blanc says with a cute giggle.

"Sorry but can I help you all? Oh Commander Nyx you've returned." Spoke a teller nearby.

"Yes. I want to set up IDs and accounts for these four."

"Alright we can do that. Just follow me and we'll get the process started. I'll start with the oldest so she can show the younger ones there's nothing to fear." She said leading us to the station where they keep all the machines at. Well one of the stations at least.

"Now place your palm on the scanner. You'll also feel a small sting." She says to Blanc.

"Okay." Blanc says as she places her palm on the scanner she flinches a little as the sting hits before it beeps as it finishes.

It should've got her blood and energy signature. Along with her fingerprints. "Now I just need you to look into this please look into this." The woman asks holding something.

Blanc sighs and does as the woman held the device to Blanc's eyes.

After a few seconds she says. "Alright that's good. I just need you to fill this out." She says handing Blanc a tablet. It basically asks for name, dimension if known, and other basic information.

She fills it out quickly. Before the twins take their turns and I'm going to have to help Susie since she's so young.

"Ready sweetheart?" I ask her. She wouldn't have to fill out the information but she'd have to do the earlier two steps.

"Y-yes. As long as you hold my hand mom." Susie tells me as she holds me hand her glowing iris's flickering a bit in worry.

I held her hand and rubbed at her back. "Don't worry."

"O-okay. What was first again?" Susie asked looking across all the tech for the starting point.

"Put your hand on the scanner."

Susie looks around for it before putting her hand on the scanner. She grimaces in pain from the scan a lot more than it should normally.

I rub her head. "How about when we get done here we go get something to snack on."

Susie nods pulling her hand off the scanner after it beeped and blew on her hand that the underside at least looked a bit singed. "The um eye thingy is next right?"

"Yes all you have to do is hold your eyes open for a second or two."

After a bit of hesitation she does so looking in the device long enough for it to complete the scan. After a quick filling out of paper work we're all done with this at least.

"Where almost done." I say rubbing her head. We just need to wait for everyone to get done.

"Hey mommy you know I'm thankful for everything you've done for me. Before you I had no one only surrounded on all sides by darkness all alone. But then you came and made the darkness go away. You saved me from loneliness. Don't want to go back to that place. All alone." I see a flash of fear cross her eyes as she held onto me tightly. It was like she was saying I was her savior in a way. I hope she doesn't have abandonment anxiety. But given how she came into this world with nothing it makes sense she'd be worried about her place in it.

I wrap her up in a hug and kiss her head. "I'll do my very best to stay with you and protect you from that darkness. Don't forget that."

She hugged me back tightly. "Thank you mama that means a lot to me to hear it from you. I won't forget ever promise."

"That's good. Once everyone is done lets go get something good to snack on shall we." I'll just keep her ID on me for awhile for safekeeping.

She giggles and nods staying close to me as the rest came back with their ID's in hand. Well looks like it's time to go.

"I know a good restaurant a few blocks down. Haven't went to it in years though." I say.

"Well it's under the same management. Still pretty good. Though a bit on the spicy side." Hex said picking up the twins.

"It wasn't that spicy last time I checked." I say.

"Now it's a fourth of their menu now. Maybe too much for the younger three." Hex says as we began walking.

"How about the restaurant that's a few buildings down then."

Blanc shrugs. "It works for me. It's definitely closer. Isn't that Katarina heading into it though well that woman looked like her at least."

"Hmm. I don't know unless they did something to her. Lets go and see then." I say.

As we go in I glanced at Katarina in a booth with a shadow. She was showing some signs of pregnancy why looking noticeably withdrawn a lot more than normal not saying much or anything to me. She was keeping to herself unlike how she normally is.

"What happened to her?" After a second or two I realized I said it aloud.

The shadow turned to look at me with a glare directed at me. "I'd appreciate it if you don't bring unneeded attention to her if you don't mind. She has enough to deal with as it is."

"I'm sorry. It's just she's third in command at where I'm at and I was wondering what put her in this state." I asked concerned.

She looked at Katarina. "You want to tell them Katarina?" She looks at me before whispering to the shadow. "Okay the rest of you save our table. Nyx your coming with us to the restroom."

"Sure. Susie do you mind staying here with them?" I ask her.

She gives me a sad look. "If I have to. I'd rather not be away from you mom."

I rub her head. "Please do sweety. I swear it won't take long. I'll even let you sit in my lap when I get back when we eat."

Susie giggles. "Okay mom. I'll hold you too that."

I sit her in a seat. I then follow Katarina and the other shadow to the restroom.

Once in the restroom the shadow locked the door behind us. "Alright what we're going to discuss in here doesn't leave here got it? You remember how privacy works with psych patients correct and the trouble you can get in by disclosing certain information without consent."

"Yes I know this."

"Well as a consequence she was relentlessly fucked by the Berserker, Bethany Stormlight. Though it was supposed to last a week those in charge vastly underestimated Bethany's stamina and sexual prowess. She screwed Katarina bad enough her mind was starting to break from the stress developing stockholm syndrome and getting knocked up." The shadow told me as Katarina looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry that it happened. While you did deserve the punishment. It did go too far."

"Yeah it did. I'm on Physiatric and Maternal leave right now." Katarina said still not looking me in the eye.

"She's recovering well. Still first instance of her kind actually carrying a child. It helps that her attraction to Bethany wasn't due entirely to stockholm syndrome. My name is Hannah Kage. I believe you've already meet my wife Kira already Nyx and our handful of a kid Sparky." Hannah told me. Yeah that kid that Lia brought to my wedding. If I remember right she's a jackal and Saint Darkened. Odd since she's only expressing the Jackal traits currently.

"Yes I've met them. Also due to what happened Zoey will most likely keep Bethany away from Katarina."

"After the amount of mental damage she caused Katarina I'd say that's reasonable. Bethany isn't bad just never really learned limits and can be rather excessive at times." Hannah said in Bethany's defense.

"I don't know how much Zoey would do on her end with Bethany though. She'd definitely grill into her first. How about we go and join the others?"

"Sure just try to keep the topic off of Katarina she's still a bit sensitive. Unless it comes to her kid more or less. Anyways let's get back out there." Hannah says ushering Katarina out of the restroom. I follow them out and quickly go to Susie.

I pick her up and sit down. "Just as promised."

Susie giggles and hugs me. "You kept your promise mom."

"Yep. Did you guys order food yet?" I ask everyone.

"Yeah most of them took what the waitress recommended I took one of the specials." Hex told me as she leaned back in her chair.

"Alright I'll take the special myself then." I say.

Hex smirks. "Suit yourself. Also Susie got Crepes and hot chocolate."

I poke Susie's cheek. "How do you know about Crepes?"

"Oh I asked Miss Blanc about them. I vaguely recalled hearing about them from somewhere." Susie said as she rubbed her cheek.

"Guess I'll have to touch myself up on sweets again. Also mom. What was the special?"

"Calamari gumbo with shadow pepper and garlic sauce. Should be good. Might be too much for your delicate tongue to handle Nyxie." She said with a smirk. Freaking hell Shadow peppers are hot!

"I used to eat spicy food but its been a few." Cough. "Thousand." Cough. "Years." This is going to suck. Even when I at spicy abit. Shadow peppers were a nightmare.

"Want to make a bet Nyx. Who ever finishes their gumbo first gets to make the loser do a dare." Hex told me with a smirk that she knew she'd win.

"I know I'd most likely loose." I pointed out. My throat and tongue would die.

"Suit yourself. Still getting the gumbo though?" Hex asks as she pats my back.

"Might as well. I just need some milk on the side. Do they have the high grade kind here?"

"Yeah the kind for when you've made a really big mistake." Hex say with a smile pointing at it on the menu.

"Cool but isn't it more expensive than usual? I know it was high dollar but not this much."

"Yeah they're marking it up cause people are going to pay the extra price for the relief it gives when they make a big mistake." Hannah tells me glancing out the window lost in thought.

"Guess they're selling a lot then or they just don't have enough to distribute."

"They sell a lot here because of idiots. Nyx how was Kira when you last saw her? Was she doing alright?" Hannah asks me still staring out the window.

"Yeh she was doing alright from what I saw." I answered.

"That's good. She writes me but you know the time difference between the two dimensions are. It takes a while for me to hear from her." Hannah says letting out a long sigh.

"Hey. I know the time difference is great but you at least know she's okay when she writes you."

"Yeah every 35 five years. It sucks to be honest. Heck, imagine trying to explain to a kid why her other mom doesn't spend more time with her. I love her just the whole different time placement thing makes things difficult." Hannah said as she rested her head on the table.

"Difficult but not impossible. Do you want me to talk to them about visiting more?" I ask.

Hannah shrugged at that before looking at us again. "Sure. Though you know how that is. Visiting this place or trying to can be a nightmare without the right papers and portal to get in with. It'd be better if I could visit her but even that is a pain in the neck."

"Well since she's in my dimension I can get them IDs and we have a portal there." I propose.

"Well they have IDs we got that set up before we got married. The main issue was the lack of a proper portal setup and her being busy with a mission." Yeah that would be an issue at the time but not so much now since she works for Zoey now.

"Last time I check she's done with that mission and she has more time now. I can have it that she can come here on her time off or when her shift is over."

"That'll do. At least I'll be seeing her every so many months. Wish I could just live over there with her though. Would solve the whole time difference issue." Hannah thought out loud.

"I could arrange you to live there. Would take abit of paperwork on my end but I could make it possible."

"Really!" Hannah's face figuratively lit up as she jumped up a bit almost slamming her hands on the table.

"Yeah. All you have to do is request to live there and I can handle the rest. While it may take a few months on your end it'll only take a few days on ours so we can set it up as a surprise."

"Thanks I'll put in another request but after 12 times you begin to doubt it will work." Hannah told me with a sigh. Usually after 6 requests of the same place usually they agree.

"Maybe because how things were set up there. We are currently setting things up now and I can put in a letter to forward your request."

"That would help her case if someone like you puts in a letter for her. Well looks like our food is coming girls." Hex buts in pointing to a waitress coming to us with the food we ordered.

I'll write the letter when I get back before the wedding so it can speed things up. "Now lets see how spicy this special is."

After the bowl is placed in front of me I take a spoon full of it and immediately feel like I tried to eat molten iron as some would say.

Might as well get it over with and try it. I pick up the utensil and began to eat it.

It was hot but at least it actually tasted good. I look to see the rest eating happily with Susie trying and failing to eat the crepes without making much of a mess.

"Not as spicy as I thought it would be." I say taking a napkin and wiping Susie's face a little bit.

Hex smirks. "Of course it wouldn't be a special if most can't eat it."

"I thought you said there was shadow peppers in this thing."

"Oh yeah they are either diced up or whole towards the bottom. But they are hidden with normal chilly peppers just like the sauce. It's a gamble as they mix up the levels everytime. So you never know what your getting yourself into." Hex said with a devilish smirk.

"Yay." I say as I continue to eat it.

After many classes of milk I managed to finish as the others started to leave with me receiving a text from Linda to pick up our order.

I pay for the bill. "Looks like our clothes are done." I say to everyone.

Blanc walks alongside me. "Guess we should head over to pick them up then."

I place Susie on my shoulders. "Let's go then." I then turn to Hannah. "Remember to send that form in."

Hannah nods as she wraps an arm around Katarina. "I will. It'll have to wait for me to come over till after Katarina gives birth. Though I guess she'll be coming back with me when that comes. Hopefully she's a lot better by then."

"Hopefully she is. Bethany is most likely going to be stationed somewhere else at that time. Also while you can only stay in our nation. Kira can stay with you as long as she isn't working."

"Thanks that's at least better than before at least well be seeing you soon at least on your end." Hannah said waving to me.

I wave goodbye to them. "See you then."

We then head to the teleport station and head back to the Tailor Shop to pick up our clothes from Linda.

I wrap an arm around Blanc. "I bet you're going to look gorgeous in that dress."

Blanc smiles softly at me. "And you'll also be taking it off of me tonight right? You always liked undressing me for bed."

"Very very true. Just look forward to it."

Blanc giggles. "I will you always treat me so well. You going to help Susie with the kimono? I heard they aren't exactly easy to put on."

"I will try. I haven't really messed with them myself to be honest."

"We'll have to have Linda help her then." Hex speaks up and I nod in agreement as Linda would know best.

"Sounds Good. I'll have her teach me how to put it on for the future." I say as we reach the place.

When we got in the store Linda had all our orders folded up neatly on the counter. "Alright your orders are done. Now the changing rooms are available if you want to change now. The Kimono for the little one your going to want some help with. It's simple if you know what your doing but a nightmare otherwise."

"I was thinking bout putting mine on here and yes I do want help with her kimono." I say walking forward.

"Alright go to changing room two then and I'll help her. But your going to have to help me keep her calm. The rest of you just pick a changing room that isn't being used currently." Linda told us reciting what happened last time.

I go into the said room. "Okay Susie. How about we do what we did last time you face me while I do this. She's just going to tell me how to help you put it on alright."

"Oh okay Mom." Susie said holding onto my hand tightly.

I sit down and let her stand on my lap again. "So are you going to wear the wooden sandals that come with it?" I ask as I try to drive her head away as I undress her and wait for the kimono.

"Yes they complete the look right? And they don't look uncomfortable. Unlike those um heels Miss Blanc is going to wear." Susie told me with a grimence at the mention of heels. I know that feeling. They look painful to wear to most.

"The wooden shoes here do have a padding on the top for people and truth be told. I wouldn't want to wear those heels either."

Susie giggled as Linda came in with the Kimono. "Alright she's undressed. Okay Nyxum it's similar to putting on a robe or at least the first steps are. She just needs to put one arm through each sleeve then comes the more delicate parts."

"Got it." I say as I perform the task.

"Alright now the right side needs to be folded around under the left with the left being folded over it. Then a type of cloth cord needs to be tied around her waist before we straighten out any wrinkles before tying the obi around her lower chest. A bit below where your breasts would be Nyxum." Linda told me giving me a lot of information to go through.

I just nod and go through the instructions.

"And your done all that's left is for her to put the wooden sandals on. The Kimono really helps bring her look together. Even matches her hair. Good thing is Kimonos can double as casual robes as well." Linda listed off helping Susie get off me to get the sandals on.

"It does look great on you Susie how about you go out there and show it off. I'm going to put my suit on." I say.

"Eh but why can't I stay with you a bit longer? I've already seen you naked in the shower." Susie said as she gave me a confused look.

"I was just saying that so you can show you clothes off but you can stay as you wish. Now you'd have to leave Linda or I'd have a ticked Blanc."

"Right not like we didn't have sex in the past. But I see your point. See you when your done Nyxum." Linda says with a small smirk causing me to blush at her reference.

"That was many years ago." I muttered as I dressed up in my tux.

Susie blinks as she looks me up and down in my suit. "Cyan? Was she one of your girlfriends?"

"I've grown to like the color and yes she was one of my past girlfriends." We quit dating years ago due to our jobs.

"It looks nice on you. Though miss Linda seems nice. Must have been why you dated her. Are we going to the rest now?" Susie as managing to walk to the doors elegantly on her sandals as if she had walked in them all her life.

"Yes we are." I say opening the door.

Susie smiles and takes my hand. When we got there Blanc was dressed in an icy blue ballroom style dress. While Rom went for a more casual dress that was also icy blue. And Ram was wearing a kimono that came to below her knees though it was more of an ocean blue. Though I could see a peak of red on the inside of it making me think she got one of the reversible variants.

I smile at them. "You all look great." I say before giving Blanc a small kiss.

"So do you Nyx. Now we're ready for the wedding." Blanc says wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Shall we get going then. I can't wait to take it off you tonight." I whispered the last part to her.

Blanc smirks whispering back to me. "Good because I'm not wearing any underwear now."

We began to walk to the teleporter station. "Gives me something to look forward to."

Blanc giggles as we head through a portal to the portal section. Where we headed back to Brave dimension to Candia for Sam's wedding.

When we get there I'll write that letter due to the wedding still has an hour or so before it begins. "I wonder how Sam set the place up." I wondered aloud.

Hex looks around. "From what I remember hearing she rented out a large mobile eating hall of mine for the wedding feast and I mean one of the bigger ones meant for like armies and the sort."

"Hmm. Did she invite everyone then?" I ask. It would make most of the soldiers relax a little.

"Yeah she did. Absolutely everyone. Also her sister Flame and her helpers are getting a tidy payment for catering for this event. She even got some of Zoey's new kids to help out. Sadly one of them is the reason Zoey's a bit depressed." Hex said with a sad look gracing her face.

"How so?" I ask.

"One of them is currently dying from an illness that we're still trying to figure out what it is and what cesspool she got it from. So far it has withstood the basic battery of shots to deal with shit like that. Damn thing is resilient I'll give it that. Sadly Zoey didn't take the fact one of her new kids may die soon after she adopted them. It crushed a part of her heart." Hex told me causing me to grimace. I know how much Zoey loves kids. Losing one hurt her bad enough the first time. Doubt she could go through it that well the second time around.

"Yeah she's always loved children. Tried to protect them the best she could. Especially her children or the ones she's looking after."

"Yeah I know which is why I offered my help in finding a cure. Might hit up that alchemist girl to see if she knows something that could at least slow whatever it is." Hex says with a grumble. Guessing she likes Zoey or the kid.

"Yeah Zoey is most likely not going to take it well." I say as we hit the portal area.

Hex pulled my cheek playfully enough to stretch my skin a decent bit. "No she's not taking it well. Especially after Moirai herself decided to try and kill one of her children Scrap I believe? Cu gave her a Necronomicon to save her. Did it's job pretty well. Spotted her in Ultra on my way here."

"Yeah the worst part she'll just hide it from others when she's doing bad."

"I noticed. You forget I'm half outer god. Picking up on emotions is one of the things we learn when we are young. Her's are rather easy to read or at least pick up on. She can hide them from some with a smile but it's harder to stop people from sensing them. No doubt Mom already picked up on them well if she visits Zoey directly she will for certain." Hex says out loud as we head outside of the area and into town.

"Yet her stubbornness will have her refusing to say or even motion something is bothering her." I take a left. I believe it was this way. Been a long time since I've been to the location.

"Yeah I've noticed. So you going to tell her the whole steel heart thing or not?" She tells me causing me to freeze up a bit reminding me of something I've been debating on telling her.

"It'll most likely be better if I do tell her. Maybe not tonight but sometime soon."

"Yeah after she's had some time to relax. Don't worry your grandmother will teleport you to her domain if your in actual danger of being seriously harmed." Hex said patting my head as if I was a child to her… Which I was.

"I don't think Zoey would kill me over it." I say.

"Yet your still scared of her. So how's Sam? You must be a good friend to her to be her best woman for her wedding." Hex tells me as I see the Church of Cyan heart up ahead.

"I will always be and she's doing fine last time I checked. Likes working a little much but she's doing fine."

"That's good. Just make sure she gets a good vacation. I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen not sure what." Hex said with a shiver.

"It's what I've been feeling for awhile now but there's just been bad events one after another so far."

Susie frowns at that. "Was I a bad event mommy?" Shit didn't mean it like that.

"No kiddo. You were one of the good things to happen." I say ruffling up her hair.

Susie giggles and gives me a hug. "Thanks mommy it means a lot to me. I love you too."

I lean down and kiss her head. "Love ya."

We soon make it to the church were the wedding is being held with a worried looking Zoey waiting outside talking with Scrappy? Both were wearing suits with Scrappy's being more of a cobalt blue.

"Aren't you two suppose to be inside already?"

"We were discussing some business in relative private. Handed her something she needed among other things." Scrappy told me with her body language being rather relaxed. Doesn't explain why Zoey's nervous. And wearing blue dress gloves?

"Why are you nervous then?" I ask Zoey.

"N-Nothing! Just burned my hands and arms working with shadow fire is all." Zoey say stuttering and looking away. Blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Is that why you nervous. Also couldn't you heal yourself?"

"No it's something else. But as for my hands sort of over used flash healing. Just have a lot to think about. Should be getting some merchants from Cu tomorrow." Zoey told me trying to change the subject.

That's rare for her to use that skill that many times. "Alright so what are you thinking about coming here?"

"Honestly it annoys me with all the preachers praising me but I could deal with that. I'm only here for Sam and the free food. It's going to start soon so we should head in now." Zoey said rushing inside of the church without another word.

"Lets go in guys." It should start in about 30 more minutes but being in there and prepared is a good thing.

We get inside and see everyone else inside with them all waiting patiently. Though I see someone hanging out on one of the rafters that I didn't recognize. She seemed to just be hanging out not having a care in the world. Though I could tell she was watching for something.

Looks like I have to keep an eye out as well. While I was at it I quickly wrote down the letter I needed to do. The quicker I got done with it the better. I then drop it into a shadow for a lilly to pick it up.

Soon I caught Sam walking towards me from the corner of my eye. "Nyx your here finally. Come on You need to be up near the alter with me. Your my best woman after all."

"True just needed to do a quick thing. So you being the groom or bride in this?" I ask getting up.

"I'm the groom in this. Kei is the bride though I haven't seen if she chose a suit or a dress yet. Just can't wait to see how she looks." Sam said with a slight dreaming look on her face. Sort of like I had at one point. This is a rather big deal.

"You just have to wait till she comes out. Also if you're the groom doesn't defeat the purpose of Zoey walking you down the aisle? Well I guess she is marrying you two."

Sam let out a long sigh as she glanced at the altar. "That was the plan till the freaking zealots said otherwise. Said they couldn't allow their goddess to do such a lowly chore. It sucks but it is their place we are using."

"True. I don't know why they worship her so damn much especially now." I grumble walking up to the stand.

"It has to deal with her killing the previous goddess of Candia which from what I put together looks similar to Arfoire well closer to her pure form." Sam tells me as we reach the altar.

"Yeah she never really shared anything you can't really find that much info from before then."

"Yeah I'm sure she has her reasons. I just hope she's doing alright now." Sam told me as we got into position as the ceremony started.

I just stand there besides Sam as we looked down the aisle.

Soon we see Kei being walked down the aisle by Noire though she looks different now. It looked like she was in her HDD form currently wearing a blue dress that hugged her figure rather well and showed off her figure...still I don't remember her wearing a hat before.

She walked Kei up the aisle to us. "Looking great Noire. You going to say something to Kei Sam?" Zoey says nudging Sam.

Sam almost jumps. "Y-Yes! Your look amazing Kei!"

Most of us chuckle. "Better watch over her" Noire says to Sam before going to sit in the front row.

Sam laughs nervously at that. As I notice her aura felt different and more potent like she got a power boost. Might ask her about that later.

The wedding then went like normal up to the very end when Zoey says. "You may kiss the bride."

Sam had to lean down a bit to kiss Kei. And then someone set off fireworks outside at the same time.

Pretty goddamn good timing. Most of us then started clapping. "Bout time you married someone." I say.

"Oh shush Nyx you know I didn't have a lot of time to go girl hunting. Besides Kei is perfect. Even if I basically jumped her when we first meet." Sam told me with a small smile as a kid with ashen hair flew in to give Sam the rings.

I wonder what rings they've picked out. "Yeah but as soon as you found the time you jumped someone." I say jokingly only loud enough for her to hear just to mess with her.

Sam predictably blushed bright red. "Yeah kind of what happens with no sex for over a thousand years and Lastation being my first stop." Soon the kid came up with the rings. They were platinum rings with runes inscribed in the inner side of the bands. I wonder if Zoey made them or future Scrappy made them. She is an experienced jeweler after all and decent with runes.

I'll mess with her more later. I then watch as Sam and Kei grab the rings.

They both put the rings on each other's left ring fingers. They glowed briefly before Sam spoke up. "Well now that's done let's all go enjoy a good meal together!"

"They'd mainly just be enjoying the liquor." I say chuckling.

"Liquor?" The ring girl said perching on Zoey's shoulders.

"Now now Nyx please don't corrupt Dusk. She's too young to know of that stuff yet." Zoey said giving me a slight glare.

"It's an adult drink Dusk. Also this one of your newer kids?" I ask her.

"Yeah she is and she's proven to be one of the more clingy one's at that but cute nonetheless. Apparently her element is both light and dark. She's like me in a way." Zoey said with a small smirk. "You know the servants I've acquired mirror my own energy. I go negative so do they."

I slowly blink at her. "That doesn't sound good at all." I say bluntly.

Zoey chuckles at that. "Well I'll be having a small personal army at my call next time it happens. Though It won't be good for Dusk as her personality shifts with her alignment. Just keep an eye out of Kara. She's my um royal guard you know the ones with golden armor."

"This just adds more reason to keep you out of negative." I say to her.

"Yup I snagged a couple dozen crates of share candies they should last me a long while. If worst comes to worse I can get deluxe delivery." Zoey told me with a small smile tickling Dusk's feet getting her to giggle.

"Alright lets go enjoy the food then." I could pack away a lot more food.

Zoey shrugs as she carries Dusk away. As she walks away I see a woman with golden flickering eyes and auburn hair. Now I would have just ignored her if it wasn't for the baby in her arms. She had cyan streaks in her hair as well as cyan colored eyes that flickered in the same way like a flame… When did Zoey have another kid?

"Excuse me I have a quick question if you don't mind me asking one." I say walking up to her.

"Oh um sure. I'm Kara, Kara Lightbringer." She told me with a soft smile.

She must be the person Zoey was talking about. "Hello Kara. I'm Nyx the fourth in command here. I just have a quick question. Did you have that child with Zoey?"

"Oh yeah I did. Had the little one yesterday. Pregnancy for my kind isn't fun due to it being nine weeks. It was cut in half for me due to Zoey being a CPU. They put me to sleep to speed things along due to the pain was almost unbearable." Kara told me with a shiver.

"It makes sense. Does Noire know at all?" I doubt she'd let Zoey go and do this.

"Well she did give Zoey the okay to screw me and other willing servants when her and Liz get tired or can't when she's negative. I think she said she didn't care as long as she got in on the action too. She was there when the baby was born. Also she sort of fucked Zoey in her asshole with a strap on. She also had the medic there give Zoey a blowjob." Kara listed off giving me too much information. I had to check that Susie wasn't around to hear any of that.

"That was too much information. As long as she knows about it. It should be alright."

Kara gives me a worried look. "Sorry I'm still trying to get used to normal life stuff. It hasn't been long since Zoey freed us from slavery."

"Its fine and it's great your free now. Just take care of yourself and learn how to have a normal, or as normal as can be here, life" I say as we walked to where everyone else is at.

I get into the food hall that wasn't too far away and like I thought most were drinking though there was plenty of food to eat. Though Susie was eating a lot of it. Same with Zoey.. Though I see most of the other servant's eating. I look to the ones with the biggest mounds of food judging them to be berserkers as those usually ate a lot of food. Given how their bodies operate. I see the person from the rafters is now in the mix of people making Valor very uncomfortable with how she's being rather aggressive in her advancements. Of course she's taking advantage of Royal guard's gentle nature's when not on duty.

Might as well grab myself some before it all gets eaten. I go over to the tables and start stacking my plate.

Ribs, Steak, some exotic rainbow colored crab meat though I got some bowls of mac & cheese, Clam chowder and chili. Yes I've had way too much experience carrying all of the stuff though it helps that they made to under side of the plates and bowls, It's more or less just moving them to wear I wanted to sit.

I bring all the food I have to where Susie, Blanc, and the others were and set it all down.

"Wow! You sure got a lot of food miss Nyx." Ram said staring at the mountain of food I brought.

"I eat a lot that's why. I need a lot of food to keep me going." I say to her.

Blanc gives me a look. "So that's why you do that one position so much in bed. But I'm guessing it's something like that for Susie. The food is practically vanishing and reappearing on her plate every second." I look and I can barely see Susie at the pace she's eating. She likely scarfing down her food and running off to get more before anyone can notice.

"I don't know where she's putting it. I have an excuse."

Going to have to figure that out later she'd beat me and Zoey in an eating contest at this rate. And she's not even slowing down. Heck it looks like she practically inhaling half of it.

"The food that good Susie?" I ask while eating mine at a reasonable pace.

"Ummumm." Susie says while slurping down a bowl of noodles.

"I know you enjoy it but slow down your eating. I don't want you to choke." I tell her.

Susie tilts her head cutely. "Why would I choke? Unless someone strangled me?"

"You do remember Nyx she has a black hole for a stomach right? She could eat several stars and planets and not even be close to being full." I hear future Scrappy tell me causing me to pale considerably.

"Even so I do want her to slow down her eating at least."

"Okay mommy I'll try to slow down if it makes you feel less worried." Susie resumed eating at a slower pace, much to my relief.

"Thanks sweety." I say to her giving her a small smile.

Susie gave me a giggle as she continued eating. Future Scrappy took a seat not far from me hand sighed. "You know stuff like this reminds me how much I missed and will miss. Simple times like these can be a rarity to some people. Just been through a lot of shit. Heck even though I'm sort of happy I don't really show it too much."

"Just keep looking to the future. Always look forward to it. Through bad and worse just know later on something great will come." I say to try to help a little bit.

"Yeah say that after you've had a trip to the lowest levels of Tartarus. The bowels of hell pale in comparison to that. Here's one thing I've learned if there is the slightest chance shit can hit the fan it will. Sorry I know you're trying to make me feel better but after dealing with so much shit it begins to weigh on you. Never wanted my kids to get involved in my shit storm of a life. Even then I'm not completely there part of the time due to Zoey shoving a large amount of emotional negative energy directly into my damn head. Sorry shouldn't be venting on you like this Nyx." Scrappy said with an exhausted sigh. Her eyes were now glowing completely red not a trace of the Icy blue they normally had. Judging by her eyes, how she's acting I'm guessing she's going through an episode of some kind of madness.

"It's fine vent all you want. I'll always be a listening ear for you."

"Yeah just where to start. Think I should be plenty drunk before I start bitching. Any Heaven's kisses around? You know that strong stuff Cu should have brought here a few days ago?" Scrappy says looking around for something strong to drink. Oh crap what have I got myself into. I may need to keep an eye out for her squad in case she needs to be carried some place.

"I don't know. Zoey may have stashed at least most of it by now."

"Great. Well what's the other strongest stuff here then? Rather not devel into my personal supply here and get the kids drunk with the vapors." Scrappy said looking at the kids nearby.

"Yeah don't do that or you'll have to deal with Zoey. Also it should all be by the bar over there." I say pointing to it.

"Got it. I'll be back when I'm properly buzzed and tipsy. Also if Barbara asks tell her I went to get something to eat. She's like the big sister of the squad and hates it when I drink. Anyways I'll be going. Also I'd inform that Sapphire she needs consent from the royal guard before she get's too frisky. You know the mess that could lead into if left unchecked." Scrappy told me before walking off leaving me to deal with this situation. Err I'm going to need Zoey's help if worst comes to worst.

You don't really see Sapphires around much due to how many of them there are. I get up and walk over to them. "It's rare to see one of you guys around anywhere."

She turns and looks at me. "Oh you must be that Commander Nyx I've heard about. Just arrived here after getting the new assignment. Heard you've got a good number of exotics. Just getting started with this beauty."

"What's your new assignment and remember you need consent from them first." I tell her.

"Bodyguard for the high command here given what's happened to two of them. And you don't have to be such a party pooper. I was going to get consent from her eventually. Not like she can resist my charms for long." She told me while caressing Valor's cheek causing her to shiver.

"And who knows what powers are running through your system anymore. Sure your not just bewitching her?" I say teasing her a little.

"She's a royal guard she'd see right to me true nature. I'd need to charm her with my good looks as most magic is useless on her anyways. And I love a good challenge." She said as she leaned close enough to kiss Valor's cheek who didn't pull back at least.

"Alright I was just saying. Have a good time at the party then. Oh yeah whats your name?"

"Beatrix Deathbeat try not to wear it out. And I certainly will. Now that I have some good company." Beatrix told me as she took a much gentler approach to winning Valor over.

I go back and sit at the table with Blanc and them. "So did Susie eat half the buffet yet?"

Blanc gives me a dry look. "Flame came by telling me they had to fire up the grills again just to keep up with her intake as well as the rest of the big eaters. She's eaten almost the amount of food the buffet started with at this point and she's still going."

I then look at Susie. "Susie. I know you love the food and all but your stomach is bottomless. Leave enough for everyone else to enjoy."

Susie tilts her head cutely. "Okay mommy but can I sit in your lap then?" I was about to say yes when I heard druken giggling. "Hey Nyx! III'mmm Baack!"

"How much did you drink and of what?" I ask her. She got drunk pretty fast.

Scrappy was swaying a lot before she draped and arm on my shoulder. "I don't know I just downed what eveer bottles were there. I think I drank half the bar dry. But who caaree's about that."

"As promised I'll let you vent your heart out but I can't be staying the whole night here.." I tell her.

"Bummer but at least my squad will be there to continue after that. Now where to start?" Scrappy says almost tipping us over to fall on a bench.

"Start whenever." I say to her.

"Well let's start with the bitch known as fate. She says she doesn't hate my gut yet at every fucking turn during my past dozen or so life cycles she's been constantly screwing me over and making my life hell. She didn't have to vote to send me to fucking tartarus but she damn well did. She's so fucking prideful well she was till I fucked fucked her in the ass with a Futa potion. Wish I could have spent more time with mom. But shit happens. Well a lot of shit happened that kept us apart. Probably still thinks I'm dead wherever she is." Scrappy said as she took another swig of her drink. Why would Zoey think she was dead?

"Why would she think you were dead?"

"Well I but a protective rune on her as to not kill her. But for why she thinks I'm dead? Well I got hit point blank with Devil's Scared Blow. While I used a superNova on her to knock some sense into her. As she was sort of insane at that point. And I may or may not have actually died." Scrappy tells me with a sheepish look.

"I wonder when she got that skill?" I question myself. I've never seen her use it.

"A couple weeks before now. Never had a reason to use it before then. And that's how I met Raiko. That woman turned a bad day into a good day. Still unsure how I freaking survived. All I remember is a big ass boom then Zoey over me then I was in Raiko's lap. And thus Ushi was brought into this world." Scrappy says as she swung her arm towards some teenager wearing very little clothing.

"That doesn't sound good. Why was Zoey in an insane state?"

"Some dumb ass shoved the yellow sign in her face and made her see everyone as that evil bitch that scarred her for life." Scrappy said with a growl.

I sighed. "That would make her snap terribly."

"Oh yeah it get's worse. She hit ancient. And it also gets worse than that." Scrappy says in an all too happy drunk tone.

"How does it get worse than her being insane and an ancient?"

"She's in one of the Shadow dimensions! Dun Dun DUN!" Scrappy says as she fell over laughing histerically… Aw fuck.

"That's the worst combinations ever." If she's insane like that and she's there the shadow forces will go and try to subdue her.

"I know right? And Lia had the bright idea to drag me and a few other's in to help deal with her. I think a fourth of home City was wrecked by the time Zoey came to her senses… She sort of stopped when she struck me down." Scrappy said as she laid on the floor looking at the ceiling.

I freeze. A fourth! She must have done it fucking quickly as to not stop before then. I know a lot of shadows would be able to slow her down and eventually stop her but a fourth to be destroyed. I don't believe it.

"You want to see the statistics Nyx? Just to warn you a fourth was low balling it." She then handed me a holographic map projections with the label title being event Cyan heart.

I look through it. "What consequences did she get or did she get any?" I ask.

"She was sentenced to the Shadow prison dimensions maximum security section for an indefinite amount of time. Think till she was back to her normal self and after she went through some experiments and other stuff that Omega had planned. Not sure the full extent of the stuff as I'm not in that faction. I was only allowed to visit her during certain visiting hours. Though despite her being in her negative form she smiled when she saw me. Even walked up to give me a hug." Scrappy said as she was coming down from her drunken state.

"Yeah as far as I've been told she mellows out after a few years in her negative state." I say. It's the first time in history someone was able to destroy more than a twentieth of the home dimension.

"Makes sense. She was very mellowed out when I visited her. Though she's doing more or less fine now. Can't tell everything in a concrete way or else you all my start getting certain ideas." Scrappy says with a cheeky smirk...Wait what? Does this mean certain events are out of order or happen at different points in time?

"Fine fine. You vent your heart out yet?"

"Yeah mostly. Most of the rest is personal. But another thing hold onto Susie tight as she becomes a heart attack machine for you later on with her career choices. First a messenger, then a scout/recon specialist and currently a music idol." Scrappy says with a smirk as I begin to panic a bit.

"Sounds great." I say sarcastically.

"You should see the newly weds first child together Blair. She sure is something. Also thanks for insuring Omega's biggest headache happens. Beatrix breed with a lot of servants and other exotics as she calls them. Though this was a key event. As she had a soft spot for Valor and Royal guards pop them out in nine weeks. By the time it was brought up to Omega's attention the number of Sapphire and Royal Guard hybrids running around hit the thousands and they were already breeding with others. And with how servants biology works they will retain the best and strongest traits till an even better one comes along. So you see how this would pose a unique situation to the shadows granted the Sapphire's are among the most dangerous." Scrappy said with a smile, causing me to shiver at the mere thought of what that would look like.

Omega wouldn't be ticked but Lia? She'd be making a slight fuss. Omega might have a field day with this given he loves making things overpowered.

"Lia is going to have a damn cow. I'm guessing Omega's going to allow it if they children worked under him?" And even if they don't want to join the military he'll have other things for them to do or he'd have them work what they want in his dimension.

"For the most part yeah. Most of them either work for his faction, with allies, or just agree to check in with him at regular intervals. Still I feel bad for the poor dumbass that decided to destroy the bar a group of them were chilling in." Scrappy told me with a wistful look as she got back up. "Oh yeah call me Slate Silver. It's the name I'm going by now. My squad would freak if they heard my birth name." Scrappy told me as she glanced at her squad.

"Why so?" I ask. Didn't I say her name earlier in front of them?

Scrappy sighs. "Yeah you almost blew it earlier if I didn't have a spell up at the time. All they heard was static. Let's just say for the most part it's cause I pissed off a fourth of the Primordial council and other powerful beings. And my fight with mom may have earned me more attention than I wanted and most think of me as dead as some urban legend."

"Fine. As you wish but Zoey may not do so. Also you forget you are in the past so only the people of the future know."

"Yeah my squad and the other's I came here with. I tell most my real name just the slightly crazy fans...Not so much. Let's just say I've inherited Zoey's uncomfortableness with certain things." Scrappy said with a shiver as I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"You're almost a copy of her." I say before I turn to see who it was.

"Yeah and it's scaring me a bit. Mind if I borrow you two for awhile?" I almost jumped a bit when I saw it was Zoey with a devilish grin on her face.

"Yeah sure." I say getting up. "What do you need me for?"

"It's better I tell you about it in private. It's something me and her were talking about earlier." Zoey said as she glanced at Scrappy.

"Alright." I say walking after her.

Once we got to a more schelchuded area outside Zoey said a chant making a bubble of privacy. "Alright Scrappy already knows this but apparently I have a little sister who's like me just crazier and the previous raid set her free."

"Say what now?"

"Easy you two are going to get her for me. Before she causes too much of mess. Now you can hurt her just nothing excessive please. Just do what you need to do to bring her to me. And no telling Sam or she might have a heart attack. Also my sister goes by Diamond Heart as her title. So that should help in finding her." Zoey said making a portal nearby.

"Couldn't you go do it. I know you could do it so much faster than both of us."

"Yeah I have other shit to do and you two can get it done more low key than say me the CPU of the nation up and leaving for seemingly no reason. I trust you can handle this." Zoey told as in a completely business no nonsense tone.

"Yes I can handle this and you've up and left the nation quite a few times." I say back to her.

"Yeah but not for something like this. If I left to get her right now certain people I don't want to alert would know. It's the middle of my daughter's wedding night after all. Also say hi to Liz for me when you see her. Good luck you two." Zoey says before she pushes us into a portal.

On the other side of the portal I fall on my ass. "I fucking hate it when she does that." I grumble.

I look to Scrappy to see her standing up. "Same but it helps if you land on your feet. This is going to suck."

"You're telling me. I can't just unequipped my tux and reequip my normal clothes like you can." I say taking my jacket off and putting it in a shadow.

Scrappy walks up to me and draws something on my hand with some blue oil before it glowed and faded. "That should let you do basically everything my inventory can do. You have no idea how long it took to make and how much it's selling."

She may have had the shadows help in it because we were trying to make one ourselves. "Thanks." I say pulling it up similar to how some equipment I used before.

It was remarkably easy to us and I see most of what I had in my shadow storage. I even see 'that' outfit I used to wear in the past. I completely forgot about it. Hopefully it still fits me.

I click on it to wear after taking off the rest of my tux.

Soon I was wearing a skintight suit that hugged my figure rather well. It was pitch black. Though it had some pouches in the front for storage. It's even easy to slip out of. Blanc is going to love how sexy this suit makes me look.

"I'm surprised this thing still fits me. Haven't worn it in years." I've mainly just been wearing the uniforms of Zoey's nation.

"Looks good on you. Going to be better for you to store and change outfits now. Now we should get going now. Also you've ever seen Liz in mother bear mode?" Scrappy said as she began walking in a direction.

"Yes a few times actually." I say to her.

"Yeah we're going to be walking into that. Given mom's sis at this point just pumped enough emotional negative energy into my head to make my eyes bleed. Just stay sharp we're in Silent hearts territory and she can be anywhere." Scrappy said as I see her make a jeep in front of us. "You want to drive?"

"Yeah hand the keys over." I say.

She tosses them to me as she hops in. "Also we are going to deal with someone that can match and in some situations be more dangerous than Zoey's negative form. Diamond heart was meant to be a weapon to complement Cyan heart. You know what that means right?"

"That she's speed based also?" Fucking wonderful.

"Yeah you can say that. She's fast but she's more destructive than Zoey a lot more who's meant to be a precise blade.. Think like a dozen of those scorched earth artillery machines the shadows use for sieges compacted into a human form plus the powers of Esdeath form the Akame ga Kill dimension. Got a few good concubines from that place too." Scrappy said with a whistle.

"This is going to be fun. Let me tell you."

Scrappy laughs. "Oh it is I have a good reason to use some explosives. I'll try not to use any planet busters boss." She tells me as she tosses up and down a small glowing compact star like a toy as we drive off.

"Yeah we don't want to cause that much damage retrieving her. The less damage the better."

"Oh fine. Then we better get there before Red heart does." Scrappy says putting the small star away.

"Where the hell we going anyways?" I ask as I start the vehicle and start driving.

"One of the forested area's of this Lastation. We have a few hours to subdue Diamond heart when we get there and get the heck out before a pissed the heck off Red heart shows up." Scrappy told me. Luckily I know the area.

"Yeah she ripped someone apart last time an enemy pissed her off." I say speeding the vehicle up.

"Yeah she won't do that due to Diamond heart being corrupted currently and not really in control of her actions. But shit will still get more complicated than needed." Scrappy says as she puts on some type of bracelet.

"Can't I just almost eat her. I know my other form can take a beating. It might just be quicker also." I say. I could just keep her in my mouth in my other form. It might not work but eh.

"Sure. You can try. But I'll need to make a big enough portal for you to fly out of fast back home for mom to deal with. Urgh Just sensed her. Sherry is going to be a fucking pain to deal with leave smacking her around to me." Scrappy told me as I heard the sound of weapons clashing getting louder.

"Fine fine. Might as well stop here so I have the room to transform." I say stopping the vehicle. Been awhile since I've went into my dragon form.

Scrappy hopped out pressing a button on the outside to compact it into a cube. "Alright but do me a favor and let out a loud ass roar for the hell of it."

"Alright." I say slowly as I jog away a little bit before transforming. My vision goes black as I feel myself getting bigger. Once the transformation gets done I open my eyes and let out a roar. Man that felt good.

I look down to see Scrappy separating Liz from diamond heart and Sherry? She threw something on Liz that quickly covered her hardening restricting her movement. But not long knowing Liz. She almost hit struck Sherry with a lethal blow with her great sword getting Sherry to back off sporting a slight cut on her cheek. Making life hell for both of them. I notice her making one giant ass portal for me to use once I get Diamond heart in my mouth.

I then shoot my head down opening my maw and taking a huge as chunk out of the ground where Diamond heart was standing. I'm going to need a drink after this to get the damn taste of dirt out of my mouth.

I then quickly fly up into the portal as I see Red heart teleporting after me pissed. I managed to get through the portal before she could reach me on the other side of the portal I see I'm near Candia far enough I only need to take a short flight to get there.

When I get close I drank some of the ocean water and swished it I'm my mouth to separate Diamond Heart from the rest of the debris easier. As I land in the ocean by the nation I trapped Diamond Heart at the top of my mouth as I spit the other shit out. I then spit out Diamond Heart on the land and I then quickly transform in my human form and I grab her before she could regain her senses.

She struggles in my arms still having that corrupted look in her eyes. Going to need to take her to Zoey as quick as possible.

I then look at the wall about 60 meters away. I don't want her to cause me any trouble getting there. I then grab Diamond Heart by her pants and shirt. I then spin in a circle and chuck her. Going going going and gone. She sailed through the air over the wall. I then start a quick jog in that direction.

A blur then ran past me and spanked my ass hard enough to knock me face first into the dirt or is this sand?...Urgh I hate Zoey.

"Damn it Zoey." I grumble getting up.

I get to the area in time to see Zoey cradling the now sleeping Diamond heart in her arms stroking her hair. Getting a good look at her, her hair had a light blue but it was sparkling and a bit clear like a diamond. She looked to be two years younger physical than Zoey but a lot cuter. "She's a cutie isn't she? Poor thing practically passed out once I purified her."

"What are you going to do with her? Also do you have a drink on you?" I ask her.

"She's coming with me for a while till she wakes up. Then she's getting a visit with one of our mental health experts. She's going to need a good amount of help with what she's been through. Also have Sam do a run through the sharicite when she can. Think I found the source of the glitch. Candia's second CPU… Hopefully in time she could be part of the command staff." Zoey told me before kissing Diamond heart's head.

"Alright. Take care then. Imma get me a drink to get the taste of dirt and ocean out of my damn mouth."

"Oh yeah have one of these should wash everything out." She told me tossing me one of those Heaven's kiss bottles.

"Trying to get me drunk as shit?" I ask her. Now I can't get drunk easily due to the mass of my other form but this shit is still strong.

Zoey chuckles as she picks Diamond heart up. "Maybe for your night with Blanc half for you and a forth for her. Also something happens to me Diamond heart is your new boss in my place by my orders no arguing."

"She has to get training done at least before any of that shit happens and until something happens to you she'd have to be a candidate." I tell her. No one will accept her before then.

"I know she starts training after some family bonding and a mental health check. And I don't a see a problem with that. Every other nation has a little sis as their candidate it'd just be us fitting in. Oh maybe she can have a sleepover with the other CPU Candidates." Zoey said with a bright smile. I've rarely ever seen her this happy.

"Maybe she could." I say taking a sip of the drink. I then send a quick text to Blanc asking where she was.

I got a text and a picture of Blanc wearing a particularly fun looking strap on and a potion. The text read. 'Your place with the rest though I'm alone in your room. We have two different choices to pick from for tonight's fun time. I raided the adult toy's shop before coming home. We can do whatever your in the mood for honey.'

'Deal.' "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go home." I say to Zoey.

"Sure. But let me know if one of you get knocked up or going to. I'll send you a wedding gift. Come to think of it I need to feed Elizabeth shortly." Zoey says as she carried Diamond heart away.

I then down a fourth of the bottle before teleporting myself to my room.

I see Blanc laying on the bed naked on her belly facing me. "Your finally back Nyx. Don't worry the young ones are already in bed. So we have the night to ourselves. So which do you want to use tonight the strapon or the futa poton also top or bottom."

"How about the potion and I'll let you choose whose on bottom." I say stripping.

"I've always wanted to see if I could give you a good pounding just know I picked the high fertility one. Not sure if it's a permanent dick or not. But should still be fun. Hope you don't mind me helping myself to your breasts." Blanc says as she gets up and uncorks the bottle.

"And we are arguing on who got pregnant first and here you are wanting to impregnate me." I also don't know how it'll intervene with my work if I do get pregnant.

Blanc blushes. "Well you do have the bigger breasts. I really don't mind who has the first kid. Just really wanted to give you a good pounding is all. As long as we both love the kid I'll be fine."

"How about I use the futa potion and you can screw the hell out of me with the dildo." I say downing more of the drink. I hold it out. "Want some?"

"Sure. As long as I get to give you a good pounding I'm good. Only question is who does the pounding first I mean you have to at least fire a few rounds into me for me to be happy with tonight." Blanc says as she downed the last of drink wobbling a bit.

"If you can do it you can pound me first before I drink the potion. I don't know if it'll turn me into a normal futa or a hermaphrodite." From what I heard from someone Zoey screwed. She turned herself into a normal futa.

Blanc got the strap on on before addressing me. "I think a hermaphrodite. Gust said both parts will be still usable after the potion is consumed."

"Alright let me down the potion real quick then." I then down it.

I see a dick form on my crotch though it has some scally ridging on it should be interesting though I didn't have much time to think as Blanc tackled me relentlessly pounding into me with the strap on going berserk.

I yelp and start groaning and moaning.

She keeps going as she leaned down to suck on and grope my breasts as she jack hammered into me like a sex crazed beast. The strap on was even vibrating inside of me. It felt so damn good.

I wonder if she's in one of them horny drunken haze kind of moods. It explains why she's just screwing me with all her might.

Though I'm not complaining one bit hitting my limit gushing fluid out of both sex organ plastering Blanc's belly with semen and covering the strap on with sticky stuff.

"Going to bone me again or is it my turn." I say licking her ear.

Blanc giggles. "Your turn. Fill me up as much as you can. I want to have lots and lots of babies. That is if can managed to pack my belly full." Blanc drunkenly issued me a challenge I'd gladly accept going to bang her all night.

I take the strapon off her and flip us over. "I'll make sure you can't walk tomorrow." Before I slammed my dick into her as hard as I could.

Blanc let out a loud moan as her insides gripped me tightly as I kept slamming into her. I saw Blanc's face slowly gaining a fucked stupid look to it as I slammed into her. I can see why Zoey likes being a Futa so much if feels great.

I then hold her closer to me and I spread her legs a little more so I could hammer into her harder.

Blanc seized up as she hit her first climax of the night. But I didn't stop as I kept mercilessly pounding into her womanhood. I still had a bit to go before I'd cream her insides for the first time tonight.

I then start nibbling her ear and sucking on her neck. "You're loving this aren't you." I say to her. She may not be able to answer but she can hear me.

"Yes don't stop till you run out. You feel soo good I can't get enough." Blanc said in her drunken haze wanting all the pleasure I can give her.

I slowly start feeling my climax approaching. I the start trying to hammer into her as fast and hard as I could to speed it up. "Well get ready for the first load." I say in between breaths.

Blanc tightens up around me again in anticipation for it before I unload into her sending shot after shot into her womb already making a small bump in her belly but I remain hard for the coming events. I lick my lips before continuing until the sun rose the next morning with Blanc's belly looking like she put on a lot of weight. I remained sheathed in her as I slept next to her. This was a good night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Still need one}

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of this story so far.


	21. Chapter 21: A day of Screwing

**Chapter 21 - Zoey's POV**

I chuckle as I see IF and Compa snuggling into each other in their sleep. I got tired of seeing them for not getting the courage to ask each other out so I had it we went out for a few drinks and banged them both. Let's see if this helps them get together. I smile as I portaled myself home.

When I got home I felt something was off like something that should be there was missing. I did a quick pulse check and didn't feel Dusk in the house. Something was very wrong and fuck everything if I don't get an answer.

I then whistle loudly to get someone to come down to the living room. Even if it was about six in the morning.

I then felt one of the little fairies impact my gut. I looked down and saw it was Marrow shaking like a leaf. "MONSTER!"

I rub her head. "Tell me what happened." I say comforting.

"Big monster attacked. Loud bangs and scary stuff followed. It was a nightmare! It reached in to grab us!" Marrow said in a terrified tone. I can only imagine what must have happened to make her this freaked out. She's still a kid after all.

"Did it happen last night or the night before?" I question. I know I wasn't gone for too long. Yet why did I not receive a report on this?

"The night before. It grabbed Dusk. She still hasn't come home after that thing grabbed her. The soldier people were mean to me when I asked them about Dusk." Marrow began crying as she hugged me. I swear if anyone hit her they are getting a beating.

"It's fine. Now where is she? I'll go and get her." I say as calmly as I could.

"I don't know. They never came back after patching the roof. I'd assume she's wherever they went back to. She was hurt badly from what one of them said while I was eavesdropping. It sounded like they were trying to hide something from someone important." Oh… Someone is getting their ass stretched for this.

"Most likely me. Do you happen to know where she is? I want to go and get her."

"I don't know. I think with doctors of she's hurt. Other than that I don't know. The soldiers were mean and scary." Marrow said as she continued clinging to me for her life.

"Do you happen to know where Trixie is sweety? I have a few people I have to talk to now."

"She's in her room you let her use. Please don't leave me alone." I pick Marrow up after she says that. She was the slowest one to gain her trust. But soon after the front door was kicked in. "Hey! Zoey!? You here? Need to talk to you about something." Oh it's just Liz.

"About? I'm about to go and kick someone's ass here and when and how did you get back?"

"Shadow portal. Your just going to love this new stunt you remember that General Rose that always wanted to steal one of our kids away? Guess what she just fucking recruited Scrappy. Heck would have thrown her in a cell too if Stacey didn't threaten to summon Silver." Liz told me pissed and now my blood was boiling.

"Hey Marrow would you mind staying with Liz here for an hour? I'll let you hang out with me for most of the day afterwards."

Marrow blinked. "Okay mommy. Miss Liz is your wifey right? Then she should be nice."

"Yes she is going to be nice." I say giving Liz a look. "Also Liz I need you to talk to Trixie and getting Dusk back for me along with the names of the people responsible." I say as I approach her.

"Yeah Read you loud and clear. I'm allowed to bust some heads in if they decide to give me a tough time or refuse to cooperate right?" Liz asked getting ready to punch shit. I notice a bracelet on her wrist made of several sharicite beads… Interesting I wonder why no one told me about them should be useful when going to other dimensions.

Not like I really need them though. "Yes but do not kill them. Also Marrow do you want to be carried by her?" I ask.

Marrow nods reaching for Liz to hold her. One less thing I need to deal with now. How much time even passed for Scrappy? Another month I believe for her I think in shadow time. I'll need to check on Noire later.

Once Liz grabbed her I kissed Marrow's forehead and Liz on the lips. "I'll be back soon." I say as I portaled myself to the portal room in the basilicom. I go through and start making my way to one of the places I know Scrappy would most likely be.

I went into the General store/Silver heart Armory and sensed her in a lounge room with some other people in it likely with the squad she was placed in. Well time to make an entrance and show how pissed off I am.

I walk up to the door of their room before doing a small spell to blow the door open. I then walk in slowly enjoying it. "Now. I want some answers and they better be answered."

The first one to answer was some ablino looking chick wearing a red trench coat covered in scars. "Short and simple thing I know is Scrappy was conscripted and I joined to watch her back if you want a more detailed answer I'd ask one of those two freaking out. By the way the tan skinned one with blue streaks in her hair is the squad captain she'd know the most out of all of us."

I then grin evilly at her. "I guess me and you will be having a 'chat'" I say before I effortly move in front of her.

"Umm what do you want to talk about? I'm more than willing to divulge whatever information you want Lady Zoey." The chick or captain was sweating bullets as I noticed Scrappy move to sit on the abino's lap likely being a friend of hers.

Hmm. "The main two questions I have is who recruited her and where Lia is hiding." I know Lia wouldn't be out in the open for quite some time due to this.

"Um I believe it was General Rose… And I think in her personal bunker under her office building. But your daughter is here if you want to see her." The captain said still sweating. Scrappy on the other hand giggled and waved. "Hi mom!" Apparently she was happy to see me when most would be pissing their pants.

"Looks like I'll have a talk with a Rose then." I say before looking over at Scrappy. "Don't think you're off the hook yet. Now I'm going to 'talk' to a few people real quick. Now if you excuse me. I'll be taking my leave." I say as I walked out of the room..

I caught Scrappy looking down sadly as if she got hurt. But it serves her right for not telling me sooner.

I then quickly make my way to where this General Rose was. Too bad you're too damn stupid to hide. " **Split Second**." I mutter before setting off to the location.

It didn't didn't take me long to find the redhead at her desk with vase of roses nearby with a rose being in her front pocket. I see her reaching for her gun as the blast doors start to close making me smirk as this will trap her in here with me.

"You do realize you made a very big mistake closing those doors." I said smiling evilly. "You do realize what I can do to you right?"

She tensed up and stopped moving to grab her gun. "Hey those are automatic… Your here about that runt aren't you?" She doesn't say anymore when I glare into her rose colored eyes.

I walk slowly at her. "Yes and I'm going to have fun with you."

She tenses up likely metally preparing for the assault I'm going to give her womb. "Who the heck even told you. We had a no contact protocol going on involving her. She shouldn't even have been able to send a letter via Lily." I ran straight to her and ripped my lower clothing off before ramming my dick into her womanhood causing her to scream as she was stretched painfully by the rough insertion.

I bent her down over the desk. I then lean down. "I have my connections." I then pull out and ram into her again finally able to sheath myself into her.

She lets out a silent scream clawing at the desk as her love tunnel tightens around my dick like a vice. Fuck she feels good. Might come back to fuck her more if she's this good all the time. I kept pounding into her not even giving a damn if I cum in her as I raped her like a common hooker. Though her cunt was far better than one.

"You're loving this aren't you. You're pussy is basically begging for me to keep going." I whisper in her ear as I recked her.

She bit her bottom lip before answering. "YES! I love it. I haven't been fucked like this since Lia took office. Don't stop please!" She squealed. Who knew she was so uptight because no one had given her a good fucking? I'm going to enjoy banging her every time I visit. Maybe I should break her a little bit?

"Ah do you really enjoy being a cocksleeve that much? If so I may have to visit some more."

"No ah! I just like someone making love to me as a woman not trying to earn points with their boss. Ah! Only your allowed to do this. Anyone else I'd rip their dick off! AHH!" She then Climaxed on my dick making her pussy practically vibrating as it clamped down causing me to shoot into her as her pussy milked my dick for all it was worth.

"Good luck trying to rip mine off. Now I have to get going. I have to go and have a chat with your boss." I say fixing myself up as I approach the blast doors.

She tossed me a card that I easily caught. "That should get you in. That card is basically an all access pass to most things. You've been good long enough that I can trust you to not abuse it too much. For example to use a back door to Lia's personal chambers." I managed to get the wink wink nudge nudge she was giving me. This was going to be fun.

"I guess it does make it easier even if it's less fun." I say swiping it to open the doors and starting off.

Now time to pay the head bitch a visit. I wonder what would happen if I fuck a void angel into her? Now that will be a fun experiment.

Hell lets see what shadow comes out of her. I chuckle as I made my way up to where Lia is.

I heard giggling as Lia spoke. "Now girls these flower crowns are coming along great. You seem to be a natural at this Tiffany not to say the rest of you aren't good at it too." I peeked in to see Lia playing with a bunch of young girl no older than like 6-12 age range. Crap I can't fuck her in front of kids.

I lean against the door. "Why hello there Lia. Mind if I get a word with you?" I say amused. While I can't screw her now I can fuck with her.

Lia flinched as she looked at me. "Sure come right in. I was just teaching my current batch of children how to make flower crowns. Girls this Zoey Smith also known as Cyan heart she's an ally of the shadows."

"Hey there kiddos. I just need to have a quick word with Lia here about something in private over a matter."

One of the older ones gives me a look before ushering her sisters to go on a lunch break, leaving me with a now worried looking Lia.

"You do know why I'm here correct?" I question as I walk up to her.

"It's about Scrappy right? And the no contact order that was put out keeping her from getting in touch with you." Lia says as she scoots back on her bed slowly backing herself against the headboard where I see a nice pair of handcuffs to use on her.

I hop on the bed and scrawl after her. "Why yes it is. And I can say I'm not very happy to hear about it. Now did she join willingly or not?" I question as I handcuff her to the bed.

She gulped looking away. "No not until Abby Wells volunteered to join with her too look out for her like a big sister." Lia closed her eyes and looked away. Hmm Wells one of Silver hearts descendants? Only one I can see them readily taking into the army if they are strong enough.

"Hmm. Now how long is that supposedly lunch break?" I ask meaning the kids.

"As long as you stay here the kids can pick up people's energies. I'd say at least an hour maybe half." She says fearfully as her body tenses up making the part I wanted even tighter.

"Then we have enough time to take the rest of my frustration out of my system you and that Rose caused."

"Wait not ther-" I didn't listen as I plowed straight into her womanhood pounding like a beast in heat. I don't give a damn if she's some crazy level of fertile with how her powers work I'm going to pump her full till her body can't take any more semen.

"Well if you didn't want this to happen you should've thought first." I say as I move her so I can start pounding even harder than before. Only worrying about my own pleasure.

All I got from Lia after that was incoherent gibberish as I kept up the pressure as her eyes started to glaze over. I didn't even stop as I cummed into her womb not bothering to stop even as her belly swelled. I was only force to stop when her belly started to bleed a bit from the skin stretching too much. I didn't want to kill her. I then clean up before I notice her pussy contracting popping one baby out after another. And it didn't seem like her birthing was stopping anytime soon. I hurried to get the babies in more comfortable positions on the bed before using split second to drag an entire medical staff here to help Lia out with this mass birthing. Shit now I know why she really didn't want it in her pussy.

"Maybe I shouldn't over do it next time." I say while looking at the whole scene.

"Yeah you shouldn't but this isn't the first time we had to deal with a mass breading incident. But first of this Scale. It's a recent upgrade she did to herself so she can help restore races faster. The girls you saw earlier were of the first batch she had with Rain. But she didn't pump her that full. Don't worry we'll take it from here." A nurse told me before I felt someone slap my ass. It was Rain giving me a glare and a pout.

"Hey I'm sorry. I was horny and since she pissed me off I used that frustration out on her. I didn't know this would happen."

"Yeah and now I have a raging boner that I have to wait to get sorted as the only one I do it with is likely going to be popping out a planet or two worth of kids. Not that I mind gives me a load of cute children to play with. Those kids are going to be fast just like their mama. Now unless you want to suck me off I'm going to find some Glory holes to use till Lia is up for anal." Rain said rubbing her painfully hard shaft. Shit I do owe her. So blowjob or go herm for awhile… Fuck it. I want a good dicking right now and Rain has one of the best around.

I mutter something to myself before going in a bathroom and dropping my pants. "If your that hard you can shove it up my ass. Don't want to go herm just yet nor do I want to suck anyone off anytime soon. But I don't think you mind anal one bit Rain. After all that three some with you and Lia was fun. Now I'm still hard so I'm going to plow you at least once after you go soft. Anyways enjoy to your hearts content Rain." I tell her shaking my ass to entice her to stick it in.

"I will say this now. Depending on how you screw me I might do worse back to you." I say as I feel her grab my hips. Now I wouldn't be doing this at all but I'm doing it due to I basically screwed her mate.

"Alright I'll try not to go too crazy on you then but I'm going to be aiming to get off." Rain then began pounding into me with a fast and steady pace not too rough but enough that I'm getting off on this too. Have to give it to Rain she might be one of the few that I'd trust to give me a good dicking when I have the itch.

"You're doing good so far. You're the only actual thing I've taken there that isn't a strapon."

"And your the first I fucked other than Lia and maybe Cu if threesomes count. FUCK! You feel great. I'm about to nut! Can't wait to feel your monster of a cock in me!" After saying that I felt her sticky white goo spray inside of me. Soo she likes it both ways huh?

"So is this you're average size?" I question. I noticed as soon as she started rubbing herself that I was bigger than her.

"Umm yeah? It's a normal healthy size. Nothing too big like the woman spliter you got. But a good size for normal Sex. Might call you for booty calls if Lia is too busy or unavailable. You cool with being fuck buddies?" She asked as I moved to look at her wet pussy.

"I wouldn't mind. Now have you taken anything in your pussy before?" I ask lining myself up.

Rain blushes and looks to the side. "No not even a finger. Cu always did it in my ass saying she'd only do my pussy if I requested it. So yeah I'm a virgin down there. Only got my pussy off with vibrators so far." Damn so this is going to be her first time? Might as well make it good for her.

I started messing with her lower lips. Going to lube her up abit. "Did you just hold the vibrators to here or?" I question as I slip a finger in.

"Ah! Yeah I just held it there till I came. Lia usually kept stuff fairly vanilla even after my requests to try kinky stuff. Ah only one that would indulge me of Lia's love interests is Cu. She gave me the vibrator I used as a gift." She was starting to squirm a bit from the pleasure hitting her. Might tape a few small vibrators I gave to her nipples to help get her off.

"I'm surprised you still have your virginity after this long." I say lining myself up once I thought she was lubricated enough.

"Sorry just loyal to Lia and have a small list of people I was willing to give it too. Just so happened the pieces fell like this. But all things considered I'm happy with the way things are turning out." Rain spread and wrapped her legs around my waist bracing herself for what was to come.

"You want me to enter quickly or slow?" I say letting her pick. She did mainly go gentle on me.

"Slowly please I want to get used to your size first before you start picking up the pace or would quickly be less painful?" Rain asked me wanting the least pain or more comfort.

"Well with my size. I'd say slowly would be the best." I say as I slowly start entering her.

She flinched as I entered her. I leaned down to kiss her as I went in letting her cling to me in the process. She was actually kind of cute now that I took the time to really look her over.

I reach her hymen and I pause. I quite kissing her so that she can confirm she's ready.

She gives me a small smiles and a simple command. "It's okay. You may have the honor of taking my virginity."

I then jerk my hips. Burying a few more inches in. I'm not even halfway yet. This is killing me but I hold still as I play with her clit as I kissed her so the pain could pass.

When the pain passed or when she let me know was when she pulled me in deeper using her legs giving me the okay to keep going. I got the message as I began pushing deeper into her.

After what felt like hours I was finally able to about hilt myself but her womb was blocking me. Damn it. I can live with it though. I then slowly pulled out and back in. Fucking her slowly.

This kept up till she relaxed enough to the point I could go at a more normal pace. She was nice and tight. First time I fucked a virgin this way. "Alright I think I can take you fucking me for real now. Don't hold back Zoey even if it means knocking me up with your baby." Rain said giving me a wink before slapping my breasts to turn me on.

"You better hope you don't regret saying that. If I'm going all out I'm hilting myself." I say as I started pounding her harder and faster.

"AH! FUCK! THIS IS GREAT DON'T STOP YOU SEX CRAZED NYMPH!" Rain shouted as her breasts bounced around with each thrust I gave her. She seemed to be having a lot of fun now. Heck so was I.

I grin at her. "Enjoying it this much huh? How about now?" I ask as I hilted myself and kept fucking her. Making sure to get all of it in. Which wasn't easy due to how tight it was. It felt like my dick was being squashed.

"FUCK! I think my mind is starting to get tingly. Your soo good I wanna be your baby mama!" She told me as her tongue was rolling our of her mouth as she got a fucked stupid look on her face from all the pleasure she was recieving.

"It'll be my pleasure." I say as I sped up feeling myself getting close.

She was too far on cloud nine to answer as she clung to me. I slammed my dick against her womb right as the first jet came out of me painting her womb white and filling it completely. I give a kiss to one of my now baby mama's knowing after this one she'll be craving more of mine or Cu's dick. But now I need to make amends with Scrappy after snapping on her when I didn't know the whole story.

Then again I'm still horny. Maybe I can screw that CPU chick that was in the room with Scrappy. "I have to get going. If you want another good fuck just call me." I say kissing her before I clothed myself and portaled to the room where Scrappy and her team was last.

And it was completely empty, leaving me alone in the room with a raging boner. Hmm so they all left to do some shopping after I left? Well it's more fun when you hunt your prey after all. This is only making me even more horny.

I send out a energy pulse to locate where everyone was that I ran into earlier. As soon as I felt one I started off.

When I got their she turn around with a smile. "Oh hello Zoey need something oh your horny as heck. I think the sex toys are few sections to the west. What? You looking for a handjob?" She asked me cheekily it was beginning to unnerve me.

"Since you decided to make a cheesy joke. I might have some fun with you. I do have a few rounds to get out of my system before I return home."

"Sure but your going to need to find me first all the while not being able to cum." She then burst into crystal shards as I felt something vibrating around the base of my dick. I checked and saw one of those vibrating dick rings around the base. It was getting me off fast I was hitting my Climax but couldn't cum. It was making me so fucking painfully hard a cried a little from it. She was soo going to get it.

I then set the radar I have on rapid fire. " **Split Second**." I mutter before shooting forward. Breaking her copies before I tackle her. I didn't even waste my time before I tore her lower clothes and burying myself into her lower lips. I'm even going to do her ass after this for this bullshit.

I felt the cock ring tighten as I pounded into her relentlessly before her eyes rolled back in her head and I start cumming like a firehose into womb not giving a shit how much I know her up only venting my rage into her.

I take it out then hilt myself in her ass and continuing. After this I'm going to find the other members. Halfway through I feel the skill shutting off.

I managed to finish in her ass before pulling out and putting my dick away before soon finding the captain bending over to check something out. Her round bubble butt turning my dick on with how tight her clothing is.

I go up and pin her down. "What do we have here? Trying to invite someone to screw your brains out?" I question as I rubbed her core through her clothes.

She squirms a bit before looking me in the eyes. "Your lucky my husband is cool with me doing chicks with dicks. So what if I was daring someone to try? I at least Caught someone with quite the reputation. Are you half as good as they say or is it all hot air?" She said as she pressed herself against me. Seems I got a lady who knows what she wants.

"I guess I'll just have to show you don't I?" I question as I flip her onto her back and undress us both in two seconds flat.

She was already wet enough for me to slide into. She spread her legs and gave me a come closer gesture wanting me to get started already. It wasn't like me to deny an invitation like this.

"Now you have to tell me who is bigger. Me or your husband." I say right before I hilt inside her.

"You guessing cause you used some magic to get your's. Not complaining though. Married him for his good company not his dick size." She said before kissing my neck searching for the sweat spot.

I roll my eyes. "It's not like I made it this big on purpose. I just used the spell to get one. It is more enjoyable."

"Enough talk just focus on pounding me till I walk with a limp sexy." She then grabbed my ass and nipped my ear sending the right signals to my brain.

I smirk as I start pistoning in and out of her. "I'll make sure you don't walk straight for a long time then."

She smirked as she pressed our breasts together. She began meeting my thrusts helping me hilt more into her as I went. I began pounding into her like a beast her moans fueling me far after my first climax. When I finished her belly looked a bit bloated as she lay panting my last climax I used to paint her body with some streaks of white. One last one to go before I take the prize.

"Now do you mind telling me where your last member? Abby if I presume correctly."

"She's.. In the herbal and potion section... Last I checked… Fuck your good." The captain said as she just laid there taking in the after glow of our sex.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Now I have to go but before I go." I take my phone out and snap a picture of her before I left.

Perfect blackmail. I could hear her curse under her breath as I went to find Abby. I eventually found her checking out some potion ingredients and other stuff before falling to the ground clutching her left hand in pain as I say the bandages on it start to burn.

I go up to her. " **Flash Heal**." I mutter touching her shoulder of the arm.

This only caused her to convulse in more pain as the bandages caught flame burning away to reveal an old hell or underworld mark almost branded into her hand. It was currently glowing as I saw lines spreading from it across her pale flesh. Just what fucking demonic thing is messing with her?

"Hmm." I pull out Trixie's tome. "Look for any information that can help with this." I tell the AI.

It scanned the mark before coming up with a Demonic weapon brand. Recommending a divine ointment or power to sooth it till the weapon could be fed blood.

I give her the most of the share energy I had in me. "Take the sword out." I instructed.

She opened her inventory despite the pain causing the sword to come out clanging to the ground the eyes of the metallic skull glowing red as it demanded blood. My own should be enough to satisfy it for now. I cut my palm open dosing the sword in my blood till the mark and the sword's glowing died down.

"Hmm I didn't need to add as much as I thought I would have to." I say doing a healing spell I know. Sadly I can't cast higher healing spells. Only one I can use currently is for small cuts.

"Thanks for the help didn't think it would act up so quickly after coming here. Still hurts like hell even after all these years." Abby told me as she quickly put the sword away and got back up to her feet.

"I can give you some of my blood to keep if it would help in the future." I say. I wouldn't want a teammate of Scrappy's to be like that.

"Thanks but I already have a good talk of blood packs and salves prepared. Just need to be more careful now. First time I'm out of share range. I'm good don't worry. Been dealing with that cursed demon sword for a while." She says giving me an honest smile as she gets up. She's an honest soul but a bit rough around the edges she has some pain in her heart but genuinely she's a good person from what I could feel. A damn rare gem.

"You're welcome. And it wouldn't be good if you get like that when things get important. Now I don't know if that illusion girl or Lulu ratted me out yet but you may know why I'm here."

"I know. But even if they did I'd figure it out pretty quick. Your horny as heck. Listen you'll be the first real dick I take but you can do me as much as you need to get relief. My only request is we do it somewhere more private. I'm not the sex in the out in the open type. My great grandmother told me that your a horny as nymph more so than my grandmother. But to me that means you must really know what your doing." She snuck her hand into my pants giving me a handjob with her silky soft hands. For her first dick she was working me really good. Not even Liz gave it to me this good. Well back then I had a pussy.

"I'll let you choose the place then. I'll even go easy on you. Well easier than your teammates anyways."

"Alright then lets go to the forest section. It was meant to test out gear in. Was always fond of sex in the woods." She then led me by the hand to the forested area. Once there she pulled me close one hand around my waist pulling me close by my waist as her other hand brushed my cheek before kissing me it felt like bliss when we kissed. I felt like this was a romantic dream with how she was treating me.

"We'll take this at your own pace." I say doing the same thing with my hands as she was.

She then grabbed my ass as her right hand slide up my shirt fondling my breasts. "You need to build up the mood before going to the main course. Warming up makes it more special." We continued making out as we undressed. My body tingling as embraced. It was like I was doing this with a highschool sweetheart like I dreamed of. If this was a dream I didn't want to wake up.

"I have to say you're one of the best ones so far at foreplay." I say as I line myself up and push the tip in. Wanting her to take the lead since she was on top. Was it how she was doing it or her magic energy she is putting off.

"Thanks that's high praise coming from you." She sunk down on my length bouncing on it as she rode me. She was playing with me breasts as she did so. I don't usually let people on top but Abby was making it worth my while as she began gyrating her hips giving me even more pleasure. She's easily one of the top five I've had sex with so far. I could feel our energies start to synchronize from the foreplay we had.

I then start trusting up into her so I can quicken up our orgasms.

It seemed to work as we came together. My vision was hit with pure white and bliss. This was how sex should be. As we came down from our orgasmic high we noticed a child between us sleeping soundly. "Looks like we made a cutie Zoey. What to name the kid. Any suggestions?"

Hmm. Maybe our energies mixed together or something? "How about Ruby?" I suggested.

"Ruby works fits with the Gemstone theme of my dimension. Heck that's the name of my dimension it's one of those all female ones." She gave my cheek a kiss as thanks.

I pull out of her lovely tunnel and get up. "Ah I may come and visit then."

Abby pouted as I pulled out. "Aww I wanted you to stay in me longer. But if you do come hit me and Becky up. She has the best breasts around. She still single since she lives in the middle of nowhere. Still think you can help me with sending Ruby home I may need to do something soon that she can't be a part of."

"I'd love to stay in you and keep screwing you but we can continue another day. And yes I can. Just meet up with your team and call this number. A team will show up and take the children to your desired location/person." I say as I hand her a card before I poked her cheek with my dick grinning before I started getting dressed.

"Thanks I'll do that. Also as thanks I last saw Alex and Scrappy in the weapons and armor sections. Likely gearing up. Well Alex is likely upgrading to the stuff here. I did my shopping a few days ago been stocking up on supplies while I'm here. Hope to see you again soon this was really fun. Maybe next time I can try giving you a blow job. Wonder if you can bring out my feral side. Anyways I'm going to get going before I get hungrier for you. Think I'm getting a bit of my grandmother's side now. Well Lucy's not Belial's. Have fun rekindling with your daughter Zoey." Abby said before finishing getting dressed and walking away with Ruby. I stare at her as she walks away. She has one nice ass. She may be one of the few that I'd let be on top depending on my mood. Wonder who her mates are?

I then quickly make my way over there. As I entered the place and got near to where they were I here the Alex girl say "I know the shadows love making normal things go overpowered but damn."

I grin as I walk up to them. I still have one more round to go before I'll be good for most of the day. "Yeah your right about that but I'm covering Scrappy's stuff. Have to say you two got nice stuff. Now I'm still horny so if you don't mind drop your pants and underwear and bend over please. We can do this the easy way or the harder way." I say.

"Why me?" She says slowly backing away. Seems like she's choosing the hard way.

I look at Scrappy and I feel something stop in my heart for a second. Is she this current time's Scrappy? If so why is she so much older. I'll ask again after I'm done with Alex. "Cover your eyes sweety." I say to her softly. I then look back at Alex.

"Your practically the only one in galaxies from here I can fuck wildly without breaking in half. Your also hot. Now if your nice and do it willingly I'll give you protection. Otherwise I'm going in raw." I say as I pushed her against a table.

"There has to be other people that can help." She says sounding a bit scared. I like it when they get scared it only makes them tighter.

"None close enough. Now I already got you undressed. Now are you going to do it willingly or am I going in raw?" I say whipping my dick out. It was already rock hard.

"Be gentle?" She almost begged knowing resistance was futile now.

I brushed her cheek gently before I start kissing her lips "If that's what you want, I'll do my best to oblige." I say before hilting into her. Forgetting to put the protection in place. I take fast but gentle thrust into her.

She was so damn tight as if her inner walls where hugging my dick well. She groaned a mix of pleasure and pain. But I still was making her pussy mine. Sooner or later she'll begin craving my dick again. Nothing else would be able to satisfy her. She must have been a hardcore lesbian all her life thus far. Though her aura reminded me of Cu's. It had that special touch to it. Her kid maybe?

She came groaning out. Though I kept pounding away at her. To both prolong her climax and to get mine. I then start going faster and harder.

Her eyes started to grow blank as the pleasure consumed her. I slammed into her one last time hilting myself in her before spraying her womb full of semen. She then had a mini panic attack when she felt my semen enter her. I then remembered after the fact I forgot to give her protection. Whoops. She's going to be pregnant forsure with how fertile I am.

I placed my hand on her stomach. "Yeah you're definitely knocked up. Now if you don't want to go the long way I could help it along that will hurt or birth it with a chant? I may be horny but I'm not a monster unless you fuck with me enough." Whoops.

"I thought you were going in with protection. And I'd rather you do the chant." She says dryly with a mild glare. Yup definitely Cu's kid with how she's acting maybe I should rub it in later? How she is soo much like her mother.

"Forgot with how tight you were. Don't worry I'll have someone take her to your dimension maybe send a nanny as well along with some maids. Maybe a cook. Don't worry I'm paying for it all. This isn't as bad as when I did Emma." I then mutter quick chant before in a quick flash she's holding a black haired baby with cyan streaks in her hair. The babies eyes were blue with a grey tint. "Hey Scrappy come see you new sister."

Scrappy then jogged over to us before rubbing the babies cheek. "Wow she's so cute. Does this make Alex my other step mom?" She asked as Alex noticed I put her clothes back on.

"I guess it kinda does doesn't it." I say just leaning against the wall.

Scrappy looks at the chick Alex I think worriedly. "You feeling alright Alex?" She really grew up to be an angel didn't she.

"I'm fine. Just a wee bit tired. I'll be fine soon." She says.

Scrappy then hugged her waist her head rubbing into Alex's belly. "I'm glad for that." I go to place my hand but stop as doubt creeps into my mind.

I've been out of her life all these years for her. And the time I was able to spend with her I almost killed her. I hesitated bringing my arm to place my hand on her shoulder. Maybe I don't deserve to be her parent.

I saw Alex giving me a nod of encouragement to continue. I guess it's never too late to try. Heck we're both immortal so we have a long time we can reconnect with.. Hmm Didn't Sam and Cu say her resistance to negative energy would get stronger the older she gets anyways? I handed Alex the baby before pulling Scrappy to me.

"Hey Scrappy I'm sorry I went off on you earlier. Your not that type of kid. I should have figured it out you'd try to keep in touch with me in someway or another. Just didn't expect them to pull this much of a dick move. At least you have a good squad watching your back. Now I know you'll kick ass cause your my kid but don't forget to write to me regularly. And I hope someday I'll be working alongside you."

"It's alright mom and I hope the same." She says hugging me. What did I do to deserve this little angel in my life. I saw Alex boop her kids now before talking to her. "Better not do that to me Sky." Cute she already named the kid.

I look at Scrappy with a I don't want to let you go look. "It's not like you won't see her in the future you know." Alex says.

"Yeah but it doesn't make this any easier you know." I say as my eyes watered up slightly.

"I know but think of this you both are immortal. You have all the time in the world to hang out together."

"Yeah depends what freaking happens it could be a long time before we see each other face to face again. A lot of shit could happen." I say grimacing with everything that's happened recently.

"True. Though from what I heard we are rotating between three dimensions and one of them is yours so you two can hang out when we're there." Alex says.

"Thanks that helps a bit. Well I'll be seeing you two around. I'll take Sky to your dimension and you look after Scrappy for me. Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." I told her before plucking Sky from her arms before blinking away. I also put something in her pocket before I left. Hope she puts it to good use. Though I did give one to Scrappy too. I love I made those cards. Gives my family well card holding ones an all they can eat pass. I'd be making more than they can eat through anyways.

I went into the portal back to my dimension. I walk through the basilicom looking for one of the two teams that I use for transport. I'll have the team that won't be called to the shadow dimension to transport the kids made by the sharicite.

"Ma'am you looking for my team?" Spoke the exact person I was looking for with her team right behind her.

"Why yes. So how did you figure it out?" I question.

"Several kids with more than three different moms Appeared in the sharicite room figured you'd be needing us soon." She said giving her reasoning… Can't fault it for the life of me.

"Reasonable. But yes I need you to transport the kids to their dimensions. Here's the location you can meet the mothers at." I say scribbling down a location on a piece of paper and handing it to them.

She took it before walking off. "Alright we'll get it handled then don't worry Boss."

"Also take your time on this job. If you want a minivacation. Take one."

"Well if your allowing us too I can't say no." She told me taking the hint. Maybe I should check on Scrappy soon. Still have something to check on though.

"Anyways I have to get going. Have a few matters to get done." I say sending out a pulse of energy to find Liz's location.

It was alarming she wasn't far. Right in the med bay as a matter of fact…. She must have found Dusk.

I then make my way there. Let's see how bad of state she is in and how badly I have to beat someone's ass.

When I got there Dusk was laying in a special hardlight bed that let her crushed and burnt crippled wings go through so she could lay comfortably. But as for the rest of her injuries my heart sank as she looked to barely be hanging on with a tube down her throat. Liz was gently holding her hand while Marrow was laying next to Dusk. Someone was going to fucking pay dearly for trying to cover this up.

"Does anyone care to explain a few things to me?" I question deadly.

"Apparently according to Beatrix some massive monster attacked in the middle of the night attacked your home destroyed the roof leading to Dusk getting hurt before Beatrix brought it down. Then the ranking officer of the incident decided it would be best to cover it up from all parties not present. It was some bimbo bitch that I strapon fucked her pussy raw for it. Please tell me you got some flash heals you or um breast milk… Yeah the specialist said your's could help her due to it's unique properties. I didn't even know you had the stuff till I saw a nanny feeding Elizabeth a bottle of Cyan Heart Milk. It's selling really well among those that need those special nutrients. They have a few different logo's some rather erotic like you being milked or just a naked you on the front. Well your chest is bare." Liz told me with a blush dusting her cheeks… Oh heavens… Please tell me the shipment isn't being sold in town.

"I forgot about that part." I mutter. I walk up to Dusk. " **Flash heal. Flash heal**." I mutter using it on her twice.

I hear Dusk choke and gag on the tube down her throat immediately yanking out. "Eww yucky!" She practically jumped off the and clawed open my shirt to get at my breasts to start gulping my milk down hungrily to wash out the horrible taste of the medical gel they use for the intubation. Poor girl… Looks like I constantly produce the stuff.. I should let Scrappy have some sometime as a bonding experience. Another kink I can use in bed too.

I sigh sitting on the bed. "You really do love my breast milk. Want some Liz?" I question her smirking.

She blushed before walking over. "Sure it must be better from the tap right?" Then put her lips to my other nipple and began sucking. So she already drank some then? That's good to know.

"So you already got your hands on some. Also Marrow might want some when she wakes up." I'll let Dusk drink for awhile due to how she got injured.

Liz blushed as she kept sucking but gave me a wink. I looked at Dusk to see her healing the rest of the way pretty fast.. Guess my milk might also have a few healing properties to it too. I love my life. And the ones I share it with.

I laid down on the bed being careful not to disturb Marrow. I might be here for awhile. "Drink as much as you like but we need to get going within a few hours."

I only got a nod before I decided to take a nap. Unfortunately I had a vision of Scrappy being choked by a different version of me. Scrappy was wearing an odd Uniform though she was bloodied as my look alike was grinning at her evilly. Then my vision shifted to Scrappy being murdered by her…. Or someone that looked close to her at least. Either way my blood was boiling now.

I wake up and do my best to not shoot up. I didn't want to mess with the people on me. I'll need to check on Scrappy quickly. I carefully got out from under them before I throw on a new shirt. I wrote a note and placed it on a bedside table for Liz when she woke up.

I wonder how long I was out. I fixed my top as I walked out. I portaled myself to the portal room and went to the shadow dimension. I then got a lilly to escort me to the dimension Scrappy was in.

It looked a lot like that place Stacey sent me a picture of except there was this big medieval watch tower now. I did a quick pulse and felt Scrappy up it. She must have built this as her own little fort or hideaway. It was nice I'll give her that. Though it had a more homey feel as opposed to an intimidating one.

I portal to the top of it where Scrappy is. "Hello Scrappy." I say softly.

"Mom?" Scrappy asked as she turned around. She was by the looks of it already twelve almost thirteen. But her tone and the way she looked at me showed she still loved me the same as when she was a kid. Like our bond never change. I guess the bond between a mother and child isn't easily broken. Still she turned out alright even without her parents.

I smile sadly. "I just wanted to come by and chat with you for awhile."

"Oh sure. Just been thinking about stuff anyways. So what was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked looking back out the window. Please tell me she's not going through an emo phase.

I sit down on a nearby chair as I sigh. "Mainly to see how you are and to say I'm sorry for not being there for you so far."

"I'd blame fate for being a bitch. But yeah I'm not doing alright at least mentally. Seeing memories of your past lives tends to do that to you. Turns out pretty much every life I had before wound up always turning up shit." Scrappy told me before I heard an explosion outside and saw an avalanche before it turned to nothing and the snow on top of mountain reset before another explosion went off and the same thing happened on repeat…. Is this what happens when alchemists are bored or something? Maybe trying to keep their minds busy?

"Just because they've been on repeat doesn't mean it'll always be. Also I wish I was there so I could've stopped her."

"Yeah maybe. I survived at least and got trained by Stacey. Things at least turned out alright. Just wish we could spend more time together. When I stayed over with Alice she had so many stories about the time you spent with her and me? Well it's just been one thing after another it seems." Yeah she isn't wrong about that. I was mostly too busy to stay with her for long right now… Though when she's older we can have our own adventures. Alice and Ella were lucky nothing was really happening back then.

"Hey. Back then I was still healing and then the wars happened. Nowadays I've just been busy. Also in the future we can hang out if you want."

"Yeah hopefully by then I'd find some cool places we visit by then. You haven't been outside your dimension and the shadow dimension right?" Scrappy asked as she leaned on my shoulder cutely the silver aspect of her hair coming in a lot more now. Wonder if her hair changes in response to the energies she takes in?

"Mainly yes. I've been needing to take care of a lot of things but gladly they are starting to calm down."

"Are you going to pull a Neptune and push most of your work on your Candidate and Oracle? Oh wait split second it away? Anyways, I'll try to explore lots of places then so we can go sightseeing when we are able to. Do you prefer monster hunting or sight seeing?" She looked me dead in the eyes… Was that supposed to be a trick question?

"I kinda like both. They have their ups and downs."

"So a mix of both then. Soo do you like the tower I made?" Scrappy said with a yawn as her head laid down on my lap.

"I can say I'm impressed about it. So yes I like it." I say running my hand through her hair.

Scrappy let out a soft sigh as I did so. "Thanks." Her hair was so soft I couldn't stop running my hand through it.

"Sadly I cannot stay with you all day. Some people have done something I don't like so I'll I have to go and take care of the problem."

"Alright but how can we keep in touch? Other than that, I have a few questions I'd like to ask you." Scrappy told me as she climbed into my lap to rest her head on my chest.

"Yes and ask away."

"A few hours ago I took a guild quest to take out some bandits. It wasn't too hard but I ended up having to use one of the bandits to distract a monster. Their body exploded soon after I touched them." I looked at Scrappy's hand to see some red stains still on it… Wait did she accidentally turn someone into a bomb with her alchemy?

"Is it bothering you that you had to kill someone?" I ask.

"No not that in itself at least… It bothers me that it felt good. I know it's not supposed to feel good but it did.. To kill all those bandits the carnage of the battlefield… You're the first I told about this. My head's been having some issues even after I recovered from the negative emotion influx but temporary insanity is common for old Bloods." I could see a scared look in her eyes like she didn't know what to do.

"Hmm. I don't know if I'm actually the best one to talk about this with." I say honestly. Even if I didn't want to.

"Right big sis Sam might be better to talk with about this stuff. But it'll have to wait till my teams third rotation till we get home. Hey mom? How do you know you found a good girl like what drew you to Mommy Noire and Mommy Lizzy." Scrappy said making me have to answer my worst nightmare… The talk.

Hmm. How should I explain this. What drew them to me?" I pondered on that. "I'd have to say it was mainly their looks at first. Then what drove it home was their personality. With Liz it mainly was with her determination to help me. And with Noire being similar to how Liz was in the past. I can't really fully explain with how I fell for them."

"I see… Just been trying to figure out my feelings for this girl I met a long time ago. Likely too old for her now by normal standards thanks to the whole time chamber stuff. So it's mostly looks then personality. No connection or spark? Just mostly they looked hot and you wanted to bang them? Am I getting it right?" I really hate how damn smart she is sometimes. Kinda annoying sometimes.

"Sometimes there isn't an instant spark. Sometimes that spark doesn't happen. But there's this feeling you get instead. After getting to know them and hanging around them."

"Yeah still trying to sort out what a spark is. I felt something when I saw her. She was exotic looking and cute. Just a bit annoying when she kept trying to tackle hug me. She's Emma's and Pink heart's daughter if I remember right. I mean she did look like a mix between them." Scrappy said making me almost have a heart attack when she said this. I still remember that bet I made with Stacey and Silver heart a long time ago. Need to put a stop to this otherwise I'd lose the bet!

"Maybe she might not be a good choice due to how Pink Heart acts."

"Maybe, Maybe not. The same could be said to me due to my relation to you. But I heard she went missing awhile ago. I don't know, I'll be able to think on it more when or if I see her again. It's been nice talking to you mom." Scrappy told me before giving my cheek a kiss.

"It was nice talking to you too. Also Lucy has been like that for abit longer than I have." I say.

"You mean a nymph? She's the inverse of you and didn't you already screw her?" She got me on that front. Then I heard her voice. ' _You look delicious even after all these years Zoey.'_

I freeze. I know that voice. I fucking know it. Even though I haven't heard it in quite a few years. I growl. Where is this bitch and who brought her back? Or is it one that killed one of the other me's. Why I'm basically the last Cyan heart. I'm currently the only one on record.

"Mom something wrong? Your aura just spiked out of nowhere." I come back down from my rage a little to see Scrappy looking at me worriedly. Shit must have scared the crap out of her when I heard the voice.

"It's nothing you need to worry about sweety."

Then the next second she was gone in her place was a note. Telling me to come to the forest to the north west alone if I wanted Scrappy to be unharmed and pure. My blood was boiling as I put together who was likely responsible for this. ' _I got your precious little loli. Try to run away and I'll have her little cherry popped just like your's was back when I made you. Be a dear and don't keep me waiting long.'_

I send out a pulse of energy to find their location. I'm going to kill the bitch again.

When I felt her energy I quickly took off. I arrived at her location only for a familiar collar and restraints to be slapped on me as soon as I arrived. "Would you look at that there really is another Cyan heart though we'll need to make your a woman again before we have some real fun with you." I managed to look up to see a twisted version of me looking down at me with Candy heart, Someone that looked like her and a few others nearby. They planned this trap and I freaking dived head first into it.

"I should've known there were other cunts like you." It's been a long time since I've had to face odds like this.

Candy heart muttered something and I felt my dick burning before I no longer felt it but became aware I now had a pussy again. "Should've also known I won't take chances with you. Though that Arfoire is mostly a slave to handle our light weight. But we're going to enjoy making you and your daughter our personal cum dumps. Shame you couldn't be as evil as your counterpart." I felt her push me down. When I felt her dick against my lower lips my entire body refused to listen to me any more as my counterpart smirked.

"It's funny other me. You always were wondering who started the war and ended your peaceful life? Guess what all it took was a little something in the water and most went crazy. I think you can call me a dick for that but I trully enjoy fucking with other me's and guess what when you seal yourself away I'll have all the fun I want with your little girl." She then shoved her dick in along side Candy hearts stretching my now virgin pussy out as they pistoned other their dicks into me. Causing me more pain as they worked to help get each other off faster. I would have done something if it wasn't for that Arfoire having a dildo at the ready to violate Scrappy who looked like her mind was starting to go insane. I felt them both twitch in me after a few minutes before something hot and warm sprayed into my waiting new womb.

I could hear Scrappy mutter something I didn't understand. But it didn't matter as I was already violated by that bitch again. Another sense of rage consumed me as I remembered her doing this to me all those years ago.

I then remember a trick. She's negative energy or close to it. I then channel as much share energy into my hands before I slam my hands into the bitch's chest. I reach down and rip her dick off. I then quickly make my way over and tackling Arfoire. Ready to plummet her.

She just looks at me blankly taking me as the other Zoey. "Do you have a new request of me mistress?" I hear Candy heart growling before she takes off running while my other self kicks me in the cunt before grabbing her just as Cu appeared shaking with rage as she stared at Arfoire and my other self. What's her deal?

I then hit the Arfoire with the last of my share energy so I could go negative. If I'm right I know how these restraints work.

They beeped and had to reset as my power increased. Though the collar on my neck was swiped before I saw someone stab my counterpart in the side before they had to jump away as she rounded on her. Cu just stared at Arfoire her rage boiling as parts of the environment twisted and distigrated as her power spiraled out of control. But it did help me rip off the damn restraints.

I chuckle as I rounded on Candy heart. "While you are kind of right about me not turning evil. But." I say as I transformed. "I am unlike the other Cyan hearts you know of." I say grinning evilly as I pouce at her to tear her to shreds.

She managed dodge barely to punch me in the gut. "I rather be your personal sex slave than be killed by the likes of you!" What an interesting idea. I muse to myself as a new Arfoire arrives to try in stab me in the back with some evil looking sword. I wonder if that was part of one of their other plans that fell apart. She's going to pay for trying to screw over me with that.

I side step it and right hooked her. "I might be open to suggestions. I have killed you before. Now I wouldn't mind killing your ass again." I say as I kick Arfoire away.

Arfoire growls as she flipped to her feet. "Yeah but we'll just come back no matter how many times you kill us. Always a thorn in your side." She charged again too slow to hit me. She makes a good point. They'll just come back. But if I break them as my personal sex slaves eh maybe public after I breed them enough. Might give them dicks for those wanting babies. But they'd be under new management and serve to further my nation one way or another. Plus my horny ass could always use some new cocksleeves.

I bat away the sword and I grab her neck and start squeezing. Just enough to cut her air supply off. "Your right. And that's fucking annoying. Now I might take the bitch's offer." I growl as I then look at the said bitch.

She looked like she was having a small panic attack before she tried running before a woman held a knife to her throat before putting the collar on her neck putting it below where she held the knife. "Shhh don't think about running it's all over for the corrupted." The heck she came from. I didn't even sense her. Still not it's like she's one with the natural white noise.

I knock Arfoire out. "Even though it would've been fun chasing her down. I'll have to thank you somewhat."

"Eh I'll take a good lay or a stiff drink as thanks Name's Sarah Smokes by the way. I'm the new Co CPU for these parts. Seems like those schmucks brought back Cu's Pure heart to fuck with her. Though has a slave and puppet. Though if you want to chase her down I could always let her go and you could give her second head start before chasing her." Sarah told me with a shrug. She knew me so well almost like she knew me on some level.

"No it's fine. I have plans with these two anyways." I say grinning evilly as I de-transformed and equipped my clothes after renewing the futa portion. I need to make a chant to counter other chants not said by me.

"Be sure to be extra harsh to Corrupted Candy heart. Still looking for my Cyan heart that went missing shame the evil one got away. Anyways Cu looks like she needs some comforting and your kid is sort of on the edge of insanity." Sarah told me as Scrappy looked slightly unhinged as she began blowing up trees. Shit almost forgot about her. Now where is the Sam speed dial chant or option on my phone?

I pull out Trixie's tome. "Get ahold of Sam and get her over here." I say as I slapped my own bracelets onto Candy Heart and Arfoire before sending them to one of the higher security cells. I then make my way over to Cu and Scrappy. I made sure I checked Scrappy's condition.

She looked to be getting unhinged though a simple touch to her cheek from me brought her around as she clung to me as a life line. Seems she got enough resistance now to stay near me in my negative form. She was doing alright hugging me so I turned my attention over to Cu who was holding the other Arfoire close. She was crying as she did so.

"I'm guessing she's your's or the one you knew?" I ask.

"Yeah she was my first love. The one that my family erased when they found out I had a lover. Someone that helped me heal and they brought her back corrupted to mock me." Cu said rubbing the now asleep Arfoire's cheek.

"I can try to absorb the corrupted side. I don't know how well it'll work though." I say. I haven't really tried to absorb just a single energy yet from anyone.

Cu shook her head as she placed a hand on Arfoire's head and another on her belly. "No need I'm plenty experienced in purifying beings. I did Moirai awhile ago Arfoire shouldn't take as long. By the way Stacey is putting together a special coin for if she gets into trouble. Figure you'd want to put some energy into it as well so she could summon you if she gets into really deep shit."

"Ah. I wouldn't mind but I can't exactly go and find her. She knows where I usually am and how to contact me."

"Hence why I'm here. Kinda hard to not notice with all of you here. So mind putting a bit into this coin?" She asked holding out a multi colored coin to me.

"Sure." I say grabbing the coin and putting a little in there. "Don't know how well it would work due to I'm not exactly in my normal form right now."

"It goes off of your soul. Hence why even Cu and Silver can do it. Going to give this to Scrappy on her birthday." Stacey told me before I hear a loud eek and see Sam frantically try to cover herself as it looked like Trixie grabbed her in the middle of a bath perhaps shower sex with Kei?

"Ah. Hey Sam. I'm guessing the AI grabbed you at the wrong time?" I ask having a shit eating grin.

"Fuck you! I was right about to cum when she teleported me." Sam quickly threw on some clothes to get dressed, that and it was rather cold here. When she was done she addressed me. "So what is it that you needed my help for? Giving Scrappy emotional advice?"

"Since you are the best with messing with the mind. I need you to erase the current event from her mind for me and I'm sorry for catching you at a bad time."

"It's fine But I'll need to but in a realistic replacement. Hmm how about her falling asleep on you? That good alright doing it. Also need to talk to you about something mom." Sam told me as she began rubbing an ointment on Scrappy's forehead. She grimaced and sighed before she began focusing.

"Yeah have it that we were strolling through the woods and she fell asleep while we were chatting. And what about?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure Kei got me pregnant." Sam said making my blood run cold.

"Did she now? I'll avoid the scare the shit out of her tactic." I say calmly even though I knew.

"Sure given you likely Scare any girl Scrappy would get. Still remember you scaring away Alice's first girlfriend. Should I have an assault squad on standby if Scrappy's vitals drop to a certain threshold? I can monitor her vitals through something me Trixie and April cooked up." Sam told me as she held Scrappy in her arms giving her forehead a kiss. I then swallowed something in my mouth making me instantly go to an air head…. Damn it she gave me my medicine.

"You sly person. I'm not that bad you know." I don't like acting like this. I act too damn happy.

"I know but your also very horny to the point you'd fuck everything and Omega said to not let you go negative for long again after the Emma Clockwork incident. Arguing with him isn't something sane beings do often." She had a slight point with Omega as I felt my head getting lighter and lighter.

"It's only happened once you know." I grumble.

"Twice if you count Lucy. Three if you also Count Kaze. Also Zoey I'm not the only one expecting you know? You also made Scrappy a big sister." Sam told me making me both giddy and nervous I was going to have another child with Noire!

"That's great. Scrappy here would most likely love having a full blooded sister. Now do you want to be transported back to the same spot?"

"I can get back on my own rather quickly. Been practicing with the new powers I've gotten since that day. Also Katarina is back with her baby… Though you might want to stay away from Nyx's place as she's having a little family reunion as her sister and niece are staying with her for now. Turns out the mother and daughter have a few issues to work out. Other than that Nyx got the loli pregnant." I resist the urge to laugh must tease Nyx.

"That's good. Is she doing alright?" I ask. I wonder how much better she is doing.

"Katarina? Well enough considering what she's been through. She's not as energetic right now as this is still soon after she had her child and work and child care get's to her a bit. Been giving her a smaller workload and assistant to help her get by till she gets into the swing of things again. Other than that I've noticed she's a lot more mellow than before naturally. Likely a result of getting physically older." Sam told me before handing the Sleeping Scrappy off to Stacey who left with Sarah. I giggle as I chant open a portal behind me to sit on the edge of going back to the swimming pool in my mansion.

"Maybe I should check on Liz and them." I think aloud as I brought myself over there. Hopefully they didn't wake up yet.

Sure enough they were sleeping peacefully still I almost squealed at how cute Marrow and Dusk were when they sleep. "So cute. I could just cuddle up to them like teddy bears!" I can't believe I actually said that.

"Come on sleepy heads. If you continue sleeping you won't be tired enough to sleep tonight." I say as I gently shake them.

The two younger ones tackle hugged me upon first sight. "MOM!"

"Hey there. Also you doing alright Dusk? I hope I helped."

"You did your yummy milk helped me heal lots." She giggled flying up to rest on my shoulders. Marrow just yawned cutely as she was still trying to wake up with her wings giving a small flutter as she did so.

"That's good. And I take it you enjoyed the milk also Marrow?" I ask. I don't know how long they did it after I fell asleep.

She gave me a nod as she rubbed her cheek against them. "Mommy's breast milk is yummy. Why doesn't miss Liz have milk if she has boobies?" That's because I haven't knocked her up the old fashion way yet.

"Mainly because her body isn't like mine. My body constantly makes it now." I say.

"Really? Yay! Can we have more later?" Dusk asked me while playing with my hair. "Urgh one hell of a time to wake my up mom. Try to keep it down please." I looked and saw Gale resting on one of the medical beds with her being hooked up to multiple IV's. Most of it for pretty hard to get rid of stuff. I think our higher end get rid of anything ailing the body stuff. Must be bad if they are giving her five of them.

"Alright I will. Sorry for waking you up." I say.

"It's alright just feel slightly more like shit while I'm awake. Turns out the shit making me sick is one annoying piece of shit to get rid of. Something called slave's crown. Told it'll take at least a week to get it out of my system. Even with all the shit they are pumping into me to get rid of it." That sucks hopefully we have no further surprises with her.

"I'd say you earned a vacation after this." I say.

"Yeah whatever that is. I hope it's somewhere with wide open skies so I can fly. I want to stretch my wings after being a caged bird for so long." Gale told me of course with her element being wind she'd want to fly. I think I could by a private island for us to hang out on.

"After you get out. I'll find a place you can fly all you want. Also I can give you some milk also if you want some."

Gale blushed. "Um sure I could go for some. Hospital food here sucks well what they've been giving me at least."

"Now do you want it in a cup or from the source?"

"From the source it's always better that way and I won't say no when offered it that way." Gale said as she stared at my still exposed breasts.

I then leaned in so she could do it. "Alright. Though these two might want some more in a minute."

Gale rolled her eyes before drinking straight from my breasts. I heard Liz groaning as they kept trying to feed off of her.

"You two do know that no matter how hard you suck you won't be getting any milk from her."

"But it's so fun to at least try for now. Besides she's enjoying it." Dusk says as she and Marrow kept going. "You two know I might have some milk haven't checked yet." Came the voice of Noire having entered the room at some point.

"I'd like to check for you." I say grinning at her.

"Of course you would just like you'd like to use your secret weapon on my ass. But you'll have to wait till the green haired girl is done." Noire says as she smirks at me. As walks up to palm my ass.

"You are right about that. Now take your time Gale."

Gale gave me a nod as I could feel her tongue swirling around my nipple coaxing more milk out. Going to need to remember that when I try to get some from Noire… Going to have some of that milk replicated and mailed to Scrappy so she can try some of her other mom's milk.

"How are you doing so far Noire with the little one?" I ask. I know it's early in the pregnancy but I still worry.

"So far so good. She isn't giving me any trouble so far. Haven't gotten any weird carvings yet might start getting them soon. Just please don't leave for long when my due date starts nearing.. I really don't want you to miss the birth, Scrappy too. I already talked to Nyx about helping out with getting Scrappy here at least." Noire then hugged me from behind being just as emotional as me.

"Don't worry. I'll try my best to be here and I'll drag Scrappy here also."

"You better or else I'll strap on fuck your ass again. Though it looks like you have a cute pussy now too." Noire said as she began kissing my neck attacking the sweet spot there. Sheesh is she trying to make me horny again?

"Yeah though that part won't be permanent." I say.

"Why not it's another part of you for me to love. Or do you love knocking up more than being knocked up?" Liz told me as she managed to get away enough to play with my pussy through my pants.

"You know how I work. I like giving more than I receive and you should know why I don't let many people even mess with that part of me."

Liz kisses my back. "I do and I won't complain… But would you mind if I went futa or maybe herm every now and then to fuck Noire. I mean she is pretty hot and it's not like we are cheating on you given we have a three way triangle and… Your off doing so many girls we get a bit lonely." Hmm maybe but I'm going to need to show her who's boss first.

"That is up to you two to decide and the only reason I do screw others is so I don't accidentally break one of you two. Though tonight. I guess I'll have to make sure you two enjoy yourselves."

Gale popped off my chest and burped before Noire pulled me to her breasts. "I don't know when your birthday is so I took the liberty of planning a birthday orgy for you Zoey I picked out all the women attending with a bit of help. Might want to check on Saria been hearing moaning from her office. Other than that Beatrix has went around knocking up most of your Servants and even some of Sam's. She told me she's enjoying sampling your exotics." Fucking hell Omega may have a heartattack with glee if I remember how the servants work.

"I thought I told you already. My birthday is February the 13th." I say as I start sucking. Trying to get some of her milk if there was any.

I quickly found out the answer as a thick savory fluid flowed into my mouth. "No you didn't but we can say it's an early birthday gift then. I doubt you'd say no to a buffet of sex." She got me there.

"You are right about that. I may be able to get it out of my system for a few days then."

"If your done with me breasts I think there are some people you need to check on. I'll take care of things here love. See you back at our home too night my love." She gave me a deep kiss and my dick a grab before pulling away. Such a tease but I love her.

"I'll see you later then. Does anyone want to come with?"

Dusk jumped on me. "I DO! I DO! CAN YOU TEACH ME MAGIC TOO!" So excitable the medicine must have affected her too. Gale looked down sadly as if she wanted to go but couldn't while confined to the medical bed.

"Sure and don't worry Gale. Once you're out of here we can hang out alright. I'll even teach you how to do some of the more difficult magics to learn."

"Thanks Sam has been teaching me a bit here and there. Just try to make sure Dusk doesn't start eating light again. It sorta makes her a bit tipsy." Gale told me motioning to Dusk condensing light in her hand to eat.

"Hey hey now. No need to eat 24/7." I say rubbing her head.

"Huh? I was just going to have a little snack." Dusk said with an innocent look on her face. Sheesh I know she has a literal black hole for a stomach but still hard to believe she's always hungry.

"But you already drank a lot from me. Just wait for awhile before you eat again."

"Okay mom. Can we get going then." She snuggled into me wanting to go with all her youthful energy.

"Yes lets. I'll see the rest of you later." I say leaving to my destination.

First up is Saria's office. When I got there I heard moaning coming from inside followed by some very muffled sounds of sex. Seems like Saria set up a sound dampener. I wonder who she's banging in there or maybe who's banging her?

I move Dusk enough so she couldn't see. I crack the door open to see who Saria was having a good time with.

It was I'm guessing one of Cu's servants as I haven't seen her before but she was so cute. Her hair was constantly changing color but it looked like a moving oil stain color sort of like hexium in a way. But she was laid out on Saria's desk as Saria who was one top sucked and fondled her breasts while fucking her with one of those vibrating strapon's. I couldn't help but stroke myself at the hot sight before me.

But I quit when I realized that Dusk was with me. Now should I be a dick and fuck with them or no?

I look at the two of them seeing how enthralled in passion they were. I couldn't bring myself to ruin it at this moment well not till one of them climaxes at least.

As soon as one climaxed I kick the door open. "So I heard something pretty interesting."

The girl let out an eep as she quickly clung to Saria in an effort to protect her modesty. Saria on the other hand just held the girl close rubbing her back to calm her as she glanced at me. "Oh hello boss. And what did you hear? Something about my girlfriend here?"

"Well yes and no. But I've heard you two have been enjoying most of the day in here."

"We have but I've been making sure to get my work done in between stress relieve rounds. Funny how we became a couple. A story I'll have to tell you later. But my girlfriend is a bit shy so you mind turning around while she throws on some clothes please?" Saria asked me as she did her best to keep her girlfriend calm.

"Fine fine. I'll be nice." I say turning around.

The rustling of clothes soon followed as Saria and her lover got dressed. Well at least I won't need to cover up Dusk's eye's anymore. "Hey mom what's that smell? It smells weird." Shit she can still smell what they did.

"Sweat. They were exercising." I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Doesn't smell like sweat. Why where they exercising in an office?" Dusk asked as Saria and her girl finished getting dressed.

"Not all sweat smells the same and they can exercise wherever they want."

"And we're done boss you can turn around now." Saria said finally about time don't know how long I could keep this up.

"Fine fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Huh? Really I wanted to introduce to my girlfriend Marble and hopefully fiance if everything goes right. Or are you sore about me choosing another girl over you. I'm not that kind of mommy's girl." I freeze up when she said that… I almost forgot I used to fuck her regularly. Like three times a week regularly for a few decades.

How many of my children have I truly boned? "Yeah yeah. We'll chat tomorrow." I say as Dusk and I left. If I'm correct I've gotten her pregnant at least twice in the past. I just thought the 'fathers' were just people she went to for stress relief that wasn't me. Now I think of it. Did she get together with anyone back then?

If she did they may have died or is Marble her first lover other than me? Okay time to check on my little sister. Don't know if she has a name other than Diamond heart currently.

I bring up the AI from the tome. "Can you show us where Diamond heart is currently?"

It showed currently she was with Nyx in her home. Seems like Nyx was the one Diamond heart was given to train with for now at least.

"Also look through all the records and figure out who could've been my children."

It puts up a loading percent bar till task is complete it took a few seconds before it got to one percent. Damn making quick work. I began walking to Nyx's house as Dusk plays with my hair.

I'll look at the results in a few. "Do you want to go for ice cream when we leave?" I ask her as we approach the place.

Dusk giggled and nods. "Yes! Never had Ice cream before but it sounds yummy."

"Well its a promise then." I say as I rang the doorbell.

"Coming and don't spam the doorbell like an ass." Came a grumpy as heck voice I never heard before footsteps approaching the door.

"Don't tempt me." I say back.

"Yeah yeah bite me." She told me before the door opened to reveal a grumpy looking redhead with burgundy hair. She looked very close to Nyx was this her twin?

"I might. And I'm taking it that you're Alex?" I question.

"Yes Alex Darkwalker and currently here on maternity leave by order of my CO. Anyways my bastard is training with Aunt with her daughter watching. Also found out I had a niece and another on the way. Nyx was relentless when she found out I was pregnant." Alex told me ushering me inside.

"Yeah I heard recently that she got Blanc pregnant." I say as we walked down the hall.

"Yup with a dick even. Seems the share energy Blanc has jumpstarted the craving… apparently mostly for Nyx's other milk. Caught Blanc giving her a blowjob this morning." Alex told me as she guided us to where Nyx and the rest were at currently.

So Nyx is going to be a futa now also? Or is she going herm? "And how awkward was that?"

"Very since I made it worse for her if I can have some from the tap. She's a herm by the way. Might try the temp one later if Abby is up for it. We're almost there and I apologize for my dumbass Bastard and her kid for any trouble she causes." Sheesh even if the kid is a bastard no need to be that harsh on her unless this is left over anger from a bad relationship.

"Hey. No need to take it out on the kid you know." I say. Hell not even I treat my kids that way.

"What ever Abby would probably pull my ear over it too. Not that the kid's Birth mother isn't a complete and utter bitch. Any ways we are here I'll let you go in first due to you can dodge better than me." She gestures for me to go in first.

"Very very true." I say walking into the place.

And I almost got hit by a stray flurry of ice and crystal shards. As a small sparring match was going on between Diamond heart and Susie.

I scan the area for Nyx. Once I spot her I start moving over. "How long they've been at it?"

"About five hours. Your sister has great stamina like you her combat abilities are about your level mostly only needing some polishing and to go over the tactical stuff and protocols mostly. Susie on the other hand well she's a quick study but she's mostly just playing around currently. Also this is Scarlet next to me with Fang on her lap." Nyx said pointing to the girl next to her. She honestly looked like a merc right now though the new badge said she recently got into the shadow army. The kid looked cute but clingy from what I could see.

"Nice to meet both of you." I say politely.

"Likewise. I work for CPU Grey heart or Alex as she prefers as her bodyguard. Not sure if I will be eventually placed to the squad she is in. Aunty Nyx has been kind enough to let Fang stay with her while I'm off on Duty. Well her abandonment anxiety we need work on first though the therapist currently working with her is doing a great job." Scarlet told me politely as possible well she wasn't lacking for manners that's for certain.

"That sounds good. Now if you talk with the upper people. You can be placed on her team if you want to be."

"I see… I'd rather work with someone I know than don't know. And I can't be her bodyguard if I'm not near her. Just a question did your mother try to eat you too? Nyx said you had a rough upbringing as well though rougher." Scarlet asked making me do a double take…. Her mother tried to eat her? Now I've seen some weird shit but…. This is pushing it.

"Yeah my childhood wasn't exactly the best. Hell the first few hundred years wasn't. But I'd have to say no on her trying to eat me." Well the literal sense anyways.

"Well if you ever want to talk about anything I'll lend you an ear and keep whatever we talk about between us." Scarlet offered as Nyx blushed and quietly began leaving after Blanc made a hand gesture. I didn't have long to ponder as Diamond Heart gave me a hug from behind. "Hi big sis."

"Sounds good and hello Diamond."

She giggled. "So did you enjoy watching me spar? Oh right I decided I'm going to go by Crystal Snow. Are you busy sis?" I got a good look at her out of her CPU form. Her hair was a very light golden blonde it looked pretty much like those rays of sunlight that barely escapes the clouds I think they are called rays of heaven or something like that. Her eyes even where a clear crystal blue. In short she looked like someone so pure they could have never known evil as if she was made from heaven itself.

"Right now I'm not. Also meet Dusk. One of your nieces."

"Oh a Fae! Oh aren't you just adorable!" She began pinching and pulling Dusk's cheeks before tickling her into a fit of laughter.

"Also how are you doing here so far?" I ask.

"I'm getting better. I'm healing now with help. I know he's gone now. But I still get nightmares that this is all a dream. Guess it's still hard for me to wrap my head around that things are looking up now after living in insanity for so long." Crystal rubbed her arm still uncomfortable remembering what happened. She had to put up with similar shit I had to for a lot longer and who knows what else. She may seem alright on the outside but inside she's still a mess more or less.

"Hey just realize that things will be better from now on."

"I know. I have a real family now and people I can trust to watch my back. I hope I can prove myself one day as your equal or at least close. We were meant to be a tag team force of nature after all sister." Crystal told me with a smile as my tome made a ding signally it found something important and the task was done.

"Equally may be hard but I bet you can at least come close." I say teasingly as I opened up the notification from the tome.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure we'll need to spar some day to test that sister." My heart almost stopped at all the names and pictures they even accessed the shadow archives we had access to. But what hit me the most was the top of the list. Firstborn name: Ishtar Vermillion, Status: alive, Citizenship: Shadow, Military rank: Commander. I thought all my first children I had with Candy heart and the others that used me were all killed. But here they were listed as alive and with the shadows.

"Yes we shall." I say. It's good that they survived. I'll have to go and visit them some time.

Then alarms began blaring as my watch flashed it's blacklight signally a multinational threat it's been so damn long since a code black emergency was issued I was taken aback for a moment. Only the command staff and the top five can issue this emergency. Shit what could it be this time?

Well Nyx is here. So who did it? I pull up my phone to look at the details. "Alright Nyx you know what to do. Crystal stay here with everyone."

"I'll do my best to keep the kids safe." Crystal told me as Nyx zipped her pants jogging to catch up to me. "Yeah I know read the briefing and respond accordingly." The report was simple. Monsters, Portals, Weapons ineffective at dealing a decisive killing blow, heavy civilian casualties.

"Lets get to the site and deal with this. Also after this I don't want to hear shit about the joys of being a futas." I say opening a portal.

She rolled her eyes. "Rub it in will yeah. You can't say that you don't enjoy it. Though I still have a pussy having a dick is lot's more fun in bed." She said following me through with Scarlet following right beside Nyx who was dragging her along. When we got to the other side the entire city of Lastation was in flames monsters eating both people and buildings like nothing was being spared. Beside me a little girl reached for me. "Help me… Pleasee." her body was beginning to deform as some infectious mass consumed her turning her into a monster before my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I say as I beheaded her with one of my daggers. "Alright everyone. Move out! If you cannot kill the enemy hold them off until we find out how to kill them." I say yelling out.

"Yes Ma'am!" They shouted before fanning out. I felt something was about to pounce on me from behind before some black creature bite it's head clean off. It turned out to be a weapon as it's owner landed nearby. "Execution complete core successfully removed. Not bad timing Ay mother?" Spoke the future Scrappy turning to face me with a different outfit on and a black and gold device on her arm. The weapon she was holding turned back into large ass sword with a gun retracted beneath it.

"I guess it was wasn't it? And I'm guessing you know what these things are?"

"Yeah aragami. They are made up of oracle cells single celled organisms all constantly devouring each other. Best way to kill them is to remove the core. If you can deal with that it will reform elsewhere. Use energy weapons to damage the cells and then have Nyx and any other Abyssal draconis devour the corpse. It will give them indigestion but it's the best way currently to deal with them since I'm the only God eater around currently. I'll show you something I can do with the cores later. I'm sorry to tell you this but if any one of your people get to stage three aragami infection have them executed immediately trust me it's a mercy at that point. No way to treat them effectively currently in the field at that point." She listed off sounding like she's done this hundreds of times before.

"Don't doubt my men too much. I know the defensive and attack squads can handle themselves." I say.

"Yeah just hope we can deal with this before it spirals too far out of hand. Also issue an order that they are not to under any circumstances without shadow tier 7 protective equipment to touch the aragami once so over quickest way for them to get infected. Also the beasts love to play dead sometimes so be careful on that front." Scrappy told me before side swiping one to the side that tried biting her from the side.

I get my radio out and just tell the teams to just watch out and make sure they're dead before doing anything. I didn't notice Scrappy had left to go hunting till I was on my own staring down a big black norse looking beast resembling a tiger.

I sigh. I pull on my gloves that was laced with Shadium. I then equip a Tier eight hazmat suit I bought a while ago. Sadly Lia wouldn't let me get a better one. " **Hell's Wraith**." I say as a zip at it before hitting it in the side with the force of a train.

The result was about as much as expected causing it to blow apart from an internal nuke but I didn't let myself get carried away remembering something about a core I sent out a pulse feeling for something that sent a stronger ping before grabbing a gooey mass and shoving it into my inventory for use later. Let's see what Scrappy can make from it.

"Perhaps I used a little more force than I should've." I mused to myself as I set off to take care of the other monsters.

Now that knew what to look for I set repeating the processes on the rest of the larger ones I came across burning through a large amount of Negative energy. I counted a couple dozen thousand before it grew harder to find the rest even in other nations.

"How's everyone doing?" I question into the comms. I can keep this up for awhile longer. Good thing I have a lot stored up.

"We took some losses. Seventy five percent casualties of all total field units. Fifty percent wounded, twenty percent dead. Most of the monsters have in all combat theaters been eliminated or have been contained for analyse and study." Came a officers voice. I grimace at the losses. But it could have been worse and it could have been better if we knew more about them only question is… How did they get here and who sent them?

"At least we handled it better than I thought we could. Good job men. Bring the specimen back to the nation and have a few teams still looking and helping the civilians."

"Yes ma'am." Was all I heard from them before they went back to work. Now to find Scrappy and see what she has to say or any advice she can give me to help prepare for another attack. Need to know as much as we can for if another occurrence happens.

I send out a decent energy pulse to find her location. I might use my money to upgrade everything of my nation from the shadows.

I picked up her location not far from here on some rooftop. She was injecting something into her right arm that was now flesh and blood again. I could see she was panting slightly even though she had likely been resting for a bit now. "Never thought I'd need to do that much god eating all in one day again. My body wasn't ready for the sudden shock of it all. I'm lucky my cells still produce their own bias factor."

"So how are you holding up then? Damn. I swear I haven't ran that damn much in years." I grumble.

"Better now with some rest. The P73 bias factor makes me a lot tougher than normal. Also take this P53 bias factor your going to need it if you want to make your own god eaters. Those aragami can make very good tech and weapons with the right know how. And if your me you can even do something extra with them. Freaked the hell out of people when I did it first." Scrappy told me as she used her weapon to help her up looking directly at me.

"Alright. Also what are the cores for? I have a few thousand on me." I lost count after the first thousand or so.

"Ah I'm glad you ask they can be used for a range of things. But are primarily made for making gear. Most important being this a god arc." She says as she activates the weapon turning it into it's full active form. "It is what is often called an artificial aragami housing. In the world it comes from it is the only thing that can kill those monsters and remove the cores. Still very effective at killing them an a whole host of other living creatures. But the armlet is important for maintaining the bias factor inside the god eater's body. It's what enhances us and preventing us from being eaten by our own god arcs or worse. You have to be genetically compatible to weild one and be compatible with the arc itself or else it will reject you and attempt to devour you. The god arc is a living thing and will attack anything not it's master."

"That's a way to explain things." I say opening my inventory and see the AI has already sorted things out. "Well looks like I can mess around with them abit with having 289,183 of them." Did I really kill that many? Well I wouldn't have that many on me if I didn't.

"Yeah slipped a drive containing blueprints and data to Sam to look over. Other than that I can show you a nice trick if you lend me a core of your choosing. I'll be making it into an Aragami Hybrid, something that's a common or up and coming sight in the shadow dimension of my time." I was skeptical of her words needing to see it to believe it. Just how was she going to make the creature not what it was before?

I also want to try something. I take out two random cores, handing one to Scrappy. I then start absorbing the energy from the core I'm holding.

I felt a deep pain from within me before I look at my now clawed hands crackling with lightning. Oh this is going to be fun.

I willed the claws away as I crackle. I then start taking cores out and absorbing their energy. I might as well use a lot of them.

I went through like 200,000 of them and left the rest for the researchers when I heard giggling coming from Scrappy's direction with her holding a little girl in a two piece body suit. The girl had dark grey skin, a tail, some boney wings, clawed feet and hands, Beady red eyes and a pale yellow cape of something.

"I'm guessing that's one of the hybrids you were talking about?" I ask.

"Yup just made her. She's Dyaus Pita core, Variant #12 Bio suit type 5. Funny thing is these Hybrids learn basic information fast and are rather docile unless provoked. She eats almost anything and currently she's the first of her kind. Would you like to hold her?" Scrappy says as she lifts up the girl who looks at me curiously.

"Sure." I'll want to try out all the new stuff I got later. I walk over and go to pick the girl up.

"Mama? Your mama?" The girl asked as she tilted her head between sentences cutely her silvery white hair swaying side to side.

Why would she think I am her mother? Isn't Scrappy the one to create her. I then look at Scrappy for details.

"She's still in the learning phase. I created her so I'm one of her moms but she probably remembers you from early when you harvest her core. She's likely remembering your scent. They have a tendency to imprint on people they feel a connection with or see first." She told me filling in some gaps.

"Ah. Well if she imprinted I can't really deny it. I guess I'll be your mother also."

She giggled and gave me an awkward hug. She's going to need a name now as some people are going to love to study her. Many are going to wonder how Scrappy made her… I'm guessing with some help from her alchemy and some know how.

"Also Scrappy. Can you give me the data on all the Aragami you know of and their information?" I'd like to see all the goodies I got.

She gave me a shrug before handing my circular datadrive. "Sure here you go just have the AI decrypt it and you should have all the data I've collected thus far. Only point that needs exploring is the Ash born ones that I know little of currently."

"Alright thank you. Can I count on you to take things from here? Since you are the one with the most knowledge so far?"

"Yeah I can handle most of it from here. Need another expert on dealing with them hit up Topaz Sakaki. She's one of your other guests. She has an armlet like me cept her's is red, not black. Hyper as heck too." Scrappy told me as she got up and looked over the horizon getting ready to go back to work.

"I'll remember that. Also do you want me to take the little one here back with me?"

"Yeah better that way. Less I need to worry about the better." Scrappy told me before jumping off and landing on another building taking off like a hunter on the prowl.

I then open a portal to my living room before stepping in. I then pull up the AI. "I need you to talk with both Sam and Trixie about buying better defenses and weaponry."

I soon got a green check mark as the task went underway it showed it was going to use recent combat data to help the discussion. The little girl was exploring everything curiously luckily since she was with me the system registered her as a guest.

What should I call her? "Anna. That will be your name."

"An-na. Anna? ANNA!" She said with a giggle at saying it right cuddling up next to me.

"Yep that will be your name." I say rubbing her head. I wonder how old mentally she is?

"Name? Is that important Mama?" She asks me putting a score on the side of her being mentally young unlike Scrappy.

"Yes. People are given names so others know what to call them."

"Oh… What's your name?" Anna asked still being curious. I think she's meantally like five.

"My actual name is Zoey." I answer.

"Zoey?" Anna questioned. Before Trixie chimed in. "It's Zoey with a Y at the end instead of just Z O E. It's her insanity I tell you. So Zoey who did you kill and where did you kidnap the girl from?" Trixie gave me shit eating grin though I had to grab Anna as she began growling at Trixie getting into attack or guard mom. Almost forgot she still has some predatory instincts.

"It's fine Anna. She's friendly. Now Trixie it's not like I killed anything big. Just a lot of little bastards and no I didn't. Who do you take me for?"

Anna leaned back against me still watching Trixie like a hawk who just rolled her eyes. "You mostly. The woman who ran around once naked crotch kicking everyone in the nation in a second to prove a point, The woman who when dared had sex in the middle of an open plaza in the rain with a strap on, And you did once kill a bitch and take all the kids hugging them half to death cuz and I quote 'Because they were the cutest little buttons around'."

I groan. "Why do both you and Sam have spot on memory?" I ask rhetorically. "Also that first one only happened once. The second one only happened twice when I was drunk and horny. The third one was due to Liz slipped something in my coffee and it wore off in an hour."

"We're your tome's for a reason. Might put a stronger version of that in your coffee next time just to see a repeat episode of it. It was hilarious to see the first time around. Wonder how it will be after I spent thousands of years perfecting it? Also the kid isn't in my database at all… Is she supposed to be eating the couch?" Trixie pointed to Anna who had just taken a large bite out of the couch. A bite big enough she should of had to unhinge her jaw to take that much out. Come to think of it I need to look into what she eats and how much she needs to eat to stay healthy.

"Hey hey now. No eating the furniture." I say poking her cheek. "And you. If you do ever do that. I'll make sure you pay for it." I say with a glare at Trixie.

Anna swallowed looking sheepishly. "Sorry mama." Trixie just scuffed. "What with your dick in my ass? That might just be tempting me with some fun even in my smaller form."

"It's alright." I then look at Trixie. "If I do punish you I will turn you back to your smaller form before I do anything."

"Hopefully it's at least kinky. But Eh I'd still want to try that dick either way. Just so you know this pregnancy is a damn bitch right now. I can already feel whatever it is squirming around in there." Trixie said with a shiver as I could sense the baby moving around in her.

"How fast even are tome's pregnancies? Like 99 percent of tomes aren't even human size to even have children."

"I don't know but maybe faster than CPU's but it's a nice feeling becoming a mother. Just read up on Outer god fetus's and how they take shape only after they are born but they develop just the same as a normal baby mostly." Trixie said as she rubbed her now bulging belly lovingly.

"That's good. How much pain are you feeling?" I ask.

"I won't lie I've been taking the prescribed pain meds they use for this and I'm still feeling a little bit of pain. But I've been meaning to talk to you about it. There's been a complication in the pregnancy. Since I'm being sustained by you and not myself it's caused some issues so potentially fatal issues. For starters the energy demand for me and the baby is bottlenecking as the baby's demand is peaking. The doctors discussed some options with me the first one end with me making a hole in the wall at the mere suggestion and the rest where more tolerable. Such as it being given to a suitable surrogate." Trixie told me sweating a bit as she was almost floored by what I think was a contraction. I felt a tug on my energy to feed the baby's need for growth.

"Damn it." I say as I pick her up and open a portal to the medbay. I then call for a nurse.

I at first got weird looks before I heard Helena shout. "GET HER ON TO A BED AND INTO THE ROOM WE USE FOR PREGNANT PATIENTS NOW! SOMEONE GET EITHER MY MOTHER OR CTHULHU PRONTO! NO DELAYS WILL BE TOLERATED!"

I quickly make my way over there and get into one of the rooms. It's been to damn long since I've been in here. They changed the place up.

… It was a lot cleaner now and upgraded so many shit was around now most of it being strange and arcane looking. Fuck they got some of Cu's tech moved in. Not complaining if it gets the job done. Trixie then started screaming as I set her on the bed using my speed to quickly strip her.

I then give her my hand to squeeze. "Alright take slow and calming breaths. Just do the same thing I am." I say doing it.

Trixie gave me a look as the nurses came in. "You've done this before? Awake?" I see Cu come in as well. Heck I can even feel her aura as it engulfs the room likely something to help the baby as I'm not bothered by it. It actually feels almost like a warm blanket actually.

"Yes when I had Ella. Even Liz did this awake when she had Alice."

Trixie grunts as she pushes again. "Bet you screamed more than Liz."

Cu stepped up and began helping the baby out… Or what was supposed to be the baby as I couldn't even tell what it was now. But it seemed to hurt Trixie even more as it comes out before soon Cu was holding a formless mass in her arms. "Hello cutie. You must be Very hungry now don't worry you can bathe in as much as you like it barely affects me at all at this point." Cu said as she rubbed her hand on the things whatever.

"Can I get some answers please?" I ask.

"Right… Young Outer gods are formless when born for a bit. They are also very energy hungry absorbing whatever energy they can. Shouldn't take long from bathing in my energy for the child's humanoid body to form." Cu told me making it sound simple but not.

"Ah. Is that why the child wanted so much damn energy before the child was born?"

"Yeah mostly it would be one story if I was carrying it or if Trixie had her own energy to go off of. If I go futa on a human they don't have a problem like this. Most of the time the Child takes a human form in the womb before birth. Eh first time I knocked up a tome like Trixie. Might want to let her make her own energy. I'd think about screwing one of the other ones maybe Sam or Ella. Though her protection detail said she's shaken up after being rapped last night." Cu said grimacing as the baby started taking form.

Wait what? Why haven't I been told yet?

"What do you mean by that?" I ask dangerously.

"Someone blitzed pasted the patrols and remained undetected as they forced themselves on her. Traumatizing her to the point she doesn't even feel safe in her own room that she refuses to leave. All the more concerning was the details of the attackers capabilities as they rendered Ella completely helpless they took out my guys rather quickly well the ones inside at least." Cu told me making my mind drift to certain chants and other things that could lock her magic down. I need to see her now.

I chuckled darkly. "I'm going to have to kill a few people."

"Ella's at her home currently. Your going to need to talk to Ella to find out who her attacker is. As for those your going to kill? Well they murdered some of my men and harmed a good friend of mine so I hope you don't mind making sure there isn't enough left of them to put in a match box." Cu told me tossing me something.

I caught it as I opened a portal to Ella's place and I look at it as I walk through the portal.

It was nice similar to her old place but I could feel a lot more stuff in the walls. I heard whimpering coming from a room with the most heavy sealing to keep shit out.

I go up to the door and knock on it. "Sweety? I'd like to talk to you with who did this to you."

"N-N-NO! Go away please. No more." She whimpered even more and I could hear her running off sounding absolutely terrified of me. Scared to death even… Then I remember my evil twin.. Did she come by here claiming to be me? Even if she didn't were so similar it's easy to visually mistake us for each other.

"Let me guess was it someone that looked just like me?" I ask. Ella should've been able to sense the difference in our energies.

"Yes and felt like you. And now you've come to finish what you started." Elle said between whimpers. Her energy was erratic. I feared something else was wrong with her making her not able to think straight.

Its not like I can go in there now. I'll have Sam check on her in my steed. "No. I'm going to destroy the one that did this to you." I say walking away. I then draw a lilly to me. "I need you to gather up some of your brethren and track down a person was in Red Heart's dimension that is another Cyan Heart. Tell your brethren to help me track her down and deal with her. Who ever helps I'll make sure that everyone gets at least five pounds of candy."

That was all the incentive they needed as they took off in search for this person. Loved how easy it was to get them to do stuff sometimes.

Gladly it didn't take that long for them to find her. I chuckle as they brought me to where she was. "If there are others kill them. That Cyan heart is mine."

They spread out and dispersed with some shades in their ranks. I stalked forwards to see her sitting on a throne holding the heart of a young human likely no older than I say 15 or 13? She smirked when she saw me. "You know who this heart belongs to Zoey?" She asked me holding out the heart.

"Who?" I question. Raising an eyebrow.

She gave me a cruel grin at that. "Who has imperfect silver hair, A name that's practically trash, and about as worthless as they come?"

Scrappy. "Do you know you've already signed your death warrant? You're just making me enraged with the more bullshit you are doing. I know what I'll do once I get my hands on you. You'll be a volunteer to showcase everyone what happens when they fuck with me." I say as my negative side was peaking to the surface.

"To be honest I really don't give a damn how this ends I'm here for the free beer, fun ride, and to turn you into a bigger monster than me. We both know deep down. Your scared of losing control, that know one would be able to stop you should you go on a killing spree. We both know that your fighting a losing battle with your inner demons. You scared and you can do the only thing you've ever done run far and fast from all your problems and damn those that get in your way. Because at the end of the day. Alice, Liz, Ella, Scrappy? None of them truly ever mattered to you to begin with they were just things to keep you entertained till you got bored of them or they got out of line. You didn't even hesitate to cut Liz down. And guess what you have me to thank for bringing some excitement to your quiet boring world." She gave me a twisted smile that made something inside me just break as a floodgate was unleashed as both memories old and new surged through my head.

All the suffering I went through, All the pain, all the war, The heart ache. Everything of my happy life! She damned it all! She was responsible for making me kill Liz! I Screamed loudly as my body felt like it was burning but one single thought drove me and gave me strength. Vengeance.

I crackle. "I'm so having fun with this." I say as I shot forward using split second. I grab her arm that's holding the heart and immediately break it. Causing her to drop it. I put it into my inventory for later. Time to have some fun.

By the time I was done with her she was just a broken husk of a body. A crying mess. Well she would actually be crying if she still had her eyes. She had cuts and bruises racking along her body. Some chunks missing along with a few fingers. I made sure I kept her alive during everything even after she broke. After she broke I then enjoyed myself with her. I then address one of the lillies that was waiting around for its reward. "Now I want all of you to broadcast what happened here to everyone. Tell them what would happen to them if they fuck with me or anyone of my family." I say as I strung up the Cyan Heart from a tree.

They nod taking out small camcorders to get every angle. I want everyone to know to never fuck with my family and if you do I'll be coming for you. My family is my most precious treasure fuck with it and your going to die.

After they were done I handed each of them a card for a free grade D box of candy. Basically five pounds. " **Soul Reap**." I say using it on the empty husk of the Cyan Heart before me. I'll leave her here hanging. I say two different chants. One to make the body not decompose and one to curse anyone from touching it.

After all the shit she put me through she deserves it. Some jackasses might try to steal DNA samples from her corpse but that's on them. I take a deep breath to regather myself. Now where to from here? Visit my first borns? Try to return Scrappy's heart or do something with it.

I should go back to my nation and deal with Ella. Hopefully Cu is still there she can return Scrappy's heart if this is it anyways.

I simply make a portal and enter my nation again and send out a pulse to find Cu which proved not to be too hard as she was at some noodle place eating a bowl of some of the shadow pepper sauce. Not sure if I'd ever go that crazy.

"Hey Cu I need you to do me a small favor. Need you to return this heart to it's owner." I say as I sit next to her.

"Why? I know it's Scrappy's but by the time I get there she should have revived herself. Yeah Old bloods are immortal like that. They can self revive once per day heck even more than that if they have something to boost it like Scrappy's Philosopher's stone. Heck my idiot family found that out real quick and started just putting them into long sleeps as they were annoying as heck to put down. Poison them they enter power saving mode and no matter how bad the poison they can purge it out of their system in usually a week or month. And they will just keep coming back if you do kill them with a new reincarnation from a template that auto updates after a point. In essence they are cogs that help keep the multiverse moving. Think of them as keepers or guardians in a sense." My mind put the pieces together. But I was still glad that Scrappy would be fine and alive.

"Hmm. Alright. I'd love to chat but I have to go and have a chat with Sam." I say opening a portal.

"Alright just remember your energy reflects on your servants. Some like Dusk will be heavily affected by the change. Also you still have a little gremlin on your back." Cu said pointing behind me. I do a small pulse and feel that Anna was still on my back sleeping…

How did I not notice her this whole time? Was she asleep? She doesn't weigh much so I couldn't really tell. "I didn't notice that. Also Cu you do realize I don't exactly have exact control over the energy I have. Especially when I leave to the other dimensions."

"Yeah your not built like me or even a half old blood. But you've done good giving her your milk as a stabilizing element. As long as she has that she should be fine. Though I'd imagine Elizabeth would enjoy your milk even more now." Cu told me as she petted Anna's head who clung to me tighter mumbling something in her sleep.

"I know I'm not. Hell from what I know my negative side basically removed the chance of me becoming an old blood."

"Not entirely you still got some traits of one. But you'll likely not be becoming a full one anytime soon. Anyways I'll let you get going. I'll tell Scrappy you said hi next time I see her." Cu told me before going back to eating her noodles. "Also my Arfoire is in the process of healing now. I wonder if you'll somehow create the first Pure Candy heart in existence."

"Maybe. Even if there is a pure one. I don't think my hate will go away easily but I'll be seeing you later." I say going through the portal to Sam's place. Or where she's currently at.

When I got there I heard moaning as Kei and Sam where using one of those double dildo's to fuck eachother senseless. Seems like Sam gets horny when she's pregnant. I'm tempted to shove my dick in Kei's ass for a little fun. But I still have a kid on my back sleeping.

I chuckle. "Glad to see you both having fun. I'll wait in the living room for you to be finished." I say walking out.

I didn't even need to look back to know they both were blushing up a storm. But it was worth it. Now to see about the sleeping munchkin on me. What does she even eat other than furniture from what I've seen.

I'll ask Scrappy the next time I see her. I plop onto the couch and start flipping through the channels on the tv.

I stop when I get to a porn channel with a showing of Neptune being fucked by a Noire on top. Guessing they are a popular pairing. I wonder if they have one with just Uni and Noire going at it? But as Anna began waking up I quickly switch it to Loween Twins adventures.

"Hey Anna. How was your nap?"

She moved on to my lap yawning. "Comfy. But I'm hungry now. Need food."

"Alright. Let's see if you like anything that's in the kitchen." I say picking her up and walking to Sam's kitchen.

It's a good thing Sam always keeps her kitchen stocked. Let's see how much easy to cook stuff she has. Even I don't know the volume of stuff Anna would or need to eat. I wonder if Anna just eats materials or if she can eat normal stuff too.

I quickly fix together a sandwich. I then hold it out to Anna.

She stares at it before taking it and consuming it in one bite her mouth practically unhinging to devour it. I can still hear her stomach growling as Anna began looking around for more food. So she's like my level of appetite.

"Alright. Let's make something good then." I say going through the cabinets grabbing ingredients. I'll make a pot of something for her.

She climbed up me careful not to hurt me with her claws. "Whats this?" She asked holding up a bottle of garlic powder with her tail not using the end due to it being like a mace.

"It's a spice that makes certain foods taste better."

"Taste better?" Anna asked me not understanding what I meant wanting me to explain more.

"Foods taste a certain way and when you add spices it changes the taste of it."

"Oh metal tastes different with stones?" Err that's one way of putting it.

"That's one way to say it."

I focused back on cooking adding some garlic powder into the mix since she grabbed it. Anna was snuggling against me as I cooked something that would normally fill me up. Seems like she eats just about everything. So not a picky eater at all.

By the time I was done I fixed both of us a plate. "Here try this. And don't eat it too fast." I add the last bit so she doesn't inhale the stuff.

She ate at a more normal pace which was good. And by mimicking me she was using the silverware properly. It's strange it felt like I was raising Ella and Alice again.

"How's it taste?" I ask wondering.

"Good but a little um salty?" She asked tilting her head again before going back to eating.

"Oh I'm sorry I just made it to what I'm used to."

"It's fine. It's at least stating my hunger." Anna said as she kept eating. I sensed Sam enter the room wearing a simple bath robe for now. "Ummm am I missing something?"

"Other than I snatched some ingredients and made me something. Not that much. I also need you to visit and talk to Ella soon. Another Cyan heart got ahold of her. And I've taken care of the other Cyan Heart already."

"Alright I'll do what I can. Hope you didn't go too crazy. Also where did you steal the child from this time?" Sam then pointed to Anna who was holding a cup with her tail and looking at Sam with her beady red eyes.

"Pfft. Define too crazy. And no I didn't steal this child. Both you and Trixie I swear."

"Raping her on live TV and then mount her corpse as a warning sign to others? And I say that cuz it happened several times. Also never seen the kids race before. What even is she?" Sam asked taking a seat next to us to study Anna.

"I didn't fuck her on live tv but I did mount her corpse and Anna here is apparently a Aragami Hybrid."

"Malevolent God? Weird never heard of them before. Are they connected to what attacked the nations earlier? If so I know me and some others would like to see if we can do something similar. Maybe with half of the cores going by the data Scrappy gave me. She is an odd one that's for sure." Sam said before Anna's tail began messing with her unintentionally brushing against her sensitive region.

I flick her tail to get her to quit. Is all my children going to be similar in this regard? "Yes. I took care of most of them and absorbed most of the cores I've gotten."

"I um see. Any chance we could get what's left of them to mess with?" Sam asked blushing as she was still hot under the hood rubbing herself trying to finish what was started by accident.

"Sure but it's a lot."

"If it's that many either dump it in storage and I'll get it out later or transfer them as a selected item group into my inventory." Sam asked not knowing I still have 89 thousand plus on me.

I then pull up my inventory and show her how many. "I've already absorbed about 200 thousand."

She sweats at the sheer number of them. "So that's why your power increased so much. Might be easier to put it in storage and then have the system distribute them in crates."

"Fine fine." I say sending them over. "Oh yeah have you confirmed you are pregnant? You never said anything about that yet."

"Yes I'm having twins from Kei. Kei is having twins as well. From what I can tell. I'm glad me and her are going to be parents. I never thought this day would come." Sam said rubbing her belly with a small smile.

"Yeah. Now I think of it you've never had any children throughout the years."

"Yeah I had sex but never took the step of having kids due to I didn't want to see them die in the war." Sam looked sad at that having lost more than a few lovers to the war.

"At least you didn't have to go through what I did when I found out. So raise the children well."

Sam giggles. "I will. Remember I'm still part tome. And it was funny watching you change diapers."

"I always hated it when Liz left me with Ella and Alice back then." I groaned.

"Hey it let them both be your mommy's girls. Still remember you calling begging for help. You may be a great warrior but dirty diapers will always be your worst enemies." Sam said with a smirk before magicing clothes on her body before kissing Anna's forehead. "Anyways I should get going to check on Ella. You just I don't know, check on your long lost children maybe." Sam then teleported away before I could get another word in.

I'm guessing Trixie shared it with her. "Alright Anna once we are done we'll be going to meet a few people."

"Yay meeting more people. Though mama is Sammy my sissy?" Anna asked me as she began clearing her plate behaving like the age she looked like.

"Yes she is." I say finishing mine. I'm not that hungry.

Anna giggles hopping onto my lap. "She looked really pretty."

"She does take after me after all." I say jokingly as I waited for her to finish.

"She's cuter than you." Anna said as she scarfed down the rest of her food in a slightly hurry. I wonder how my first borns will react to seeing me for the first time. Or maybe they are scared of me and that's why they never reached out to me.

I placed the dishes in the dishwasher. "Alright let's get going shall we." I say as I pick her up and opening up a portal.

We cross through into the portal area for the shadows. Now to find the first child on my list hopefully she doesn't freak out thinking I'm going to try to kill her.

I bring up the AI and ask her to direct me. Trixie and her AI's are one of the rare people that can access the Shadow network.

It soon directed me to some place called the Maroon Cafe. About a few floors and a couple blocks from here looks like I'm taking a telestation now.

"Hopefully this goes well." I say making my way up.

When I got to the Cafe I saw the girl from the picture sitting at a table with several sweats and drinks around her. Her hair was bright pink making her stand out like a sore thumb. She seemed to have not noticed me yet then again most wouldn't be actively sensing in the shadow realm given the security level of the entire dimension.

I go in and went to order something. I'll just sit at a nearby table for now.

"Hello may I take your order?" Asked one of the cashiers who was waiting for me to order politely.

"Yes I'll take a black coffee and she'll take an apple juice if you guys have it."

"Sure one black normal roast and one normal Apple juice. Alright your order will be ready in a few minutes. That will be 5 dollars please." The cashier told me. Pretty cheap considering it's like at least three or so refills.

I swipe my ID. I'll just put sugar and creme in after. This place really isn't that busy currently.

"Please take a seat and your order will be with you shortly. You came a few hours before the rush we usually get. Please enjoy your visit to Maroon cafe. Gaming cafe is on the four floor, Manga and anime on third, Hentia and porn on the fifth floor and Sci-fi and action movies are on the second floor incase you were curious." The cashier informed me as she sent the orders back to get them filled out.

I gave her a small smile as I sat at a table near the other occupant.

"So what brings the mighty Cyan heart here? Figured someone like you would go with somewhere more popular or maybe one of your own cafes? Guessing you wanted to get off the everyday persons radar for some me time." I heard her ask me before she took a few gulps from her milkshake or one of her milkshakes.

"No. A little birdy told me a few things that I've been wanting to know." I say.

"Like what?" Despite how she looked I could tell she was tensing up a little suspecting me of something.

"I just found out some of my earliest children were alive."

"I see. So what are you going to do when you find them?" She asked dancing around the topic.

"That's the thing. I know exactly where they are." I say looking at her.

She started sweating. "Oh…"

"And that's why I am here." I say honestly.

"Um well bye!" I then heard something fall on the floor before a bright light blinded me along with a loud noise. When it cleared she was gone... Okay I think we've got off on the wrong foot or maybe that Video I had broadcasted sent a wrong message.

I sigh. Shall I go after her? I question myself.

Anna giggles and runs off ahead of me. Welp look like the decision was made for me. I need to put a tracking bracelet on Anna for the just incase scenarios. That girl is just too wild for most baby sitters to look after.

I caught up to Anna easily. I then started sending out small pulses to find my target. "Hey Anna put this on and don't eat it." I say handing her a tracking bracelet.

"Huh. Okay." She put it on before hopping into an alley and running on all fours along a wall using her claws as she was tracking our target. I might request her being trained for one of the recon teams with how fast she is though more for her tracking skills.

"Don't go to far ahead now." I say keeping up with her.

Anna just giggled as she kept running before heard a scream and saw her holding our target still with her teeth around the target's throat growling to silence and resistance with her claws putting some more pressure in other soft places. Her tail was held high ready to strike the head if needed. Well…. She is certainly an apex predator to say the least.

"Alright let her go. Next time just tackle them." I say to Anna.

Anna got off and gave me a look. "But then they can force me off and escape if I have their throat in my mouth the threat of death negates most strong arm resistance."

"We'll discuss that later then." I then look down at the other person. "Now if you're done running we can have a chat."

"About tying up loose ends or stuff like that?" Ishtar said already starting to back away.

"What. You think I'm here to kill you?" I question.

"Yeah pretty much what would have happened if me and my sisters if we weren't stolen away." She told me moving away and turning on an energy shield.

I hit a wall near me. "I've never wanted any of you dead. It was all that bitch's decision. Hell the thing that finally made me wake up was actually seeing one of my children alive. The only damn time I saw them before was when she fucking killed them."

"I'm sorry then. Just was never given the full context. And the video you had displayed sent unease into many of us." Ishtar told me walking up and giving me a hug.

"I only did that because people were messing with my family."

"Alright then lets start over. I'm Ishtar Vermillion one of many of your daughters that were rescued by a shadow before we were killed. Heck even the killed ones are still alive having been revived and raised in Cu's domain." Ishtar told me making me almost cry even the ones that were dead are alive now.

"That's good. I thought you were all gone." I say sadly.

"Yeah though in truth we were all scared of meeting you after so long. It's still a huge weight talking with you right now." Ishtar told me her hand shaking slightly behind my back as she hugged me.

"How do you think I feel right now after learning you were alive. It was thanks to Trixie that I even found out."

"The all knowing tome that has a bad habit of peaking on people during private moments? I may have thrown her out of my room several times due to her peeking on me and my past lovers. Umm is your doll supposed to do that normally." Ishtar pointed to me leg where some random doll was humping my leg.

"That's not even mine." I say grabbing it and lifting it up.

It waved at me before jumping and humping my face. Horny little thing! Sheesh what's with it!

I grab it again at the waist and hold it out in front of me. "I've never seen one this damn small. That acts like this." I say keeping the grip on it so it couldn't escape.

"Must be a new shadow that Omega made recently to fuck with people only thing else this size would be a shadow pixie only they are cuter and definetly don't look like dolls." Ishtar told me before my underwear suddenly contracted on my dick painfully.

I groaned as I looked around to see who did it .I made sure to keep a hand on the damn doll. "The fuck."

I open my pants to see that my boxers themselves where contracting on themselves. Let me guess this shadow can posses stuff? Lets see how it likes to play my games.

"Want me to rip your little ass apart?" I say grabbing it with both arms in a tight grip.

Ishtar shrugs. "Doubt that will phase it. It'll just find a new body. Now I'd say we shove it in an elite and then toy with it."

I grin. "I can do that. I know I can do it."

Ishtar smirks. "I know just the place to go to buy and use an Elite's body for that stuff. Got my own one there a while back. That was fun. We can call this a mother daughter bonding experience." Now the doll was shaking it's head back and forth thoroughly scared now.

"Agreed lets go." I say as I surround the doll with a shield so it couldn't leave that body to run.

Ishtar smiles as she leads me by the hand to the place while Anna jumps on my back. "So where are we going Mama?" My erection almost goes when I remember… We have a child with us.

"Umm. Do you want to hang out with one of your sisters or other mothers for a half an hour?" I ask.

"Can I hang out with Creator? The little version of her. She'd be my sister during this time right?" Anna asked cutely even though internally I'm laughing at Scrappy's face.

"Sure. Just don't cause her too much trouble."

"Okay I'll just play with her. She'd be super fun to play hide and go seek with. Oh I can't wait!" Anna's tail was moving side to side fast with how excited she was to the point if anyone got close they'd be injured badly if they were more of a normal person.

"Hey Ishtar let's escort this one to the portals before we go."

"Sure I wouldn't want anything to happen to my cute little sister now would I. Might want to grab her a Shadow ID real fast so she doesn't get into trouble coming and going. I heard Scrappy is in Gemstone so better safe than sorry." Ishtar added… Great going to need to give an explanation that she's a new undiscovered race. But better they all know she's my child and what's going to happen if something happens to her. Though the tracking bracelet will help a little for now.

"I want to see how they'll act if she just shows up." I then bring up the AI. "I need you to inform Trixie and have her make a dumb AI if she can to explain the situation for Anna here when she gets there."

I got a green check mark and a very embarrassing photo of Ishtar and others hugging a life sized body pillow of me. Oh this is some nice blackmail material.

I look at Ishtar and smirk. "Once the AI is made we can send her over. The AI will stay with Anna and help her by helping her learn about things."

"I see. Still I'll ask a Shade friend of mine to keep an eye on her for the just incase stuff." Ishtar told me as we began heading back to the portal array. I believe Scrappy should be in Ultra B still. Depends what rotation is like.

Once the AI was made and sent I attached it to Anna's bracelet. "Alright Anna. You need to go through that portal that Neko is standing besides." I say pointing to the soldier standing there.

Anna giggles and dashes past the soldier who only glanced at Anna as she ran past into the Ultra B portal.

"Alright shall we go and do what we were going to do?" I ask.

Ishtar hugs one of my arms and nods with a smile. "Yes lets go mother and maybe later I'll introduce you to the one who saved and raised us."

"I'd love to know. I do have to thank them."

"I'll need to call ahead then. She is an old veteran after all. But let's have some fun with the doll first. I'll have to request to get one of the virgin models so you can freshly break her in." Ishtar tells me as we start nearing a place called the Heart's den.

"What age do the elites usually come in?" I ask.

"Average fifteen/sixteen normal unless you request them older or younger. Think the min you can go to is like 12 and max 35?" Ishtar told me. Letting me know there were some standards at least.

"Reasonable. I am feeling up for someone a little younger to be honest. Most people I've screwed recently has an older body than mine."

"Wanna go for a cute loli then? Maybe a fourteen year old one given physically you like Sixteen right?" Ishtar asked with a slight smile as I gave her a look. She seemed to be in her young adult years at the least.

"Yeah. Somewhere around there." I say as we walk up to the place.

"Oh hello Come back again to sample some other elites Ishtar and I thought you were gonna marry the one you got and gave a smart AI. Oh seems you brought a friend with you." Spoke a woman wearing a spandex leotard.

"For starts Amanda I still am as I fell in love with that cute AI. And this is my mom what wants to play with and most likely get one of the loli elites. There is a lot to pick from so maybe show her a catalog of the available loli's if you don't mind. I'm sure my mother may even come here more often for fun given who she is." Ishtar told the woman who smirked at me.

"Hey I have a lot of people I can screw so who knows." I say shrugging.

Amanda took out a tablet and typed a few things. "So you looking for something cute and a loli to screw. Well I put in the parameters just scroll through them and pick the one you like best there is a tags options to help narrow down your picks." She then handed me the tablet for me to pick my desired elite's body from.

I quickly go through the picks. Finding one that stuck out the most. "I'll take this red head." I say turning tablet around to show the woman.

"Oh the cutie with the amethyst eyes. Nice pick. I'll have her ready for you in room number five. In the meantime go to Changing room number 1 to get ready should only be a few minutes till the loli is ready for you. Remember to get nice and hard and all used semen here get's donated to our personal sperm bank." Amber said before walking off.

"Has news spread that much about me being a futa?" I question.

"Yes and your popular as heck now. Several people already have put in requests for an Elite version of you so they can be plowed by you. Seems your a lot of girls fantasy now." Ishtar said blushing. "Just for the record I may kiss you but I'm not jacking you off without a damn good reason just doesn't feel right to me having sex that way with my mom. Sure a threesome together is one thing but more than that is pushing it."

"I'm not even going to ask if those clones are the same size as me and if you got it right some fucking how." I say walking to the changing room.

"Yeah though if I'm right by that bulge they may be bigger than you. Let's hurry up and get the leotards they provide for us on and have a little fun mom. I think the doll is scared senseless with how much she's shaking right now." I looked at the sphere to see the doll crying shadow tears holding herself in a little ball right now. Made me feel a bit sorry for her. Sure she was annoying but I'm not out to be the scar her for type of dick to her for something minor. If she's good I'll go easy on her.

"If you play nice I'll go easy on you." I say as I got dressed.

The doll looked a bit hopeful as Amanda called out. "Alright she's ready for you girls hope you don't mind I gave her a dress and simple clothes incase you want to take her home with you. Well have fun."

I say a chant as I take the shadow from the doll and shoved it into the Elite body.

"EEK! Oh so that's what it's like to have vocal cords." She says after practically jumping out of the bed and into my arms.

"So shall we get to the fun or do all the foreplay first?"

"Umm foreplay first? I rather get the full treatment and not the rushed one. Since this is my first I want to experience everything first hand." She said looking at me and Ishtar happily. And of course she began playing with my dick and Ishtar's pussy. Her hands were actually quite good.

"Alright do as you please." I say sitting down and leaning back.

She kept giving me a handjob as Ishtar pushed the loli's head to her pussy who eagerly began eating out her pussy. Ishtar leaned in and gave me a kiss which miffed me at first but I quickly accepted it as if she wanted to kiss me I wasn't going to stop her.

I just play along as I use my hands to play with the lolli.

She shook a little as I pleasured her. But she only jacked me off faster keeping my dick aimed at her face. Was that her end goal to get me to cum on her face?

I'll just allow her wish. All she needs to do is get me there.

It didn't take much longer before I blasted her face with jizz. Even Ishtar came around the same time. But now it was time to get the main course. I'm not leaving till I stick my dick in one warm hole.

I pick up the loli and toss her onto the bed on her back. I then toy with her a little more getting her ready.

She got wet fast her face blushing up to match her hair as I lined myself her vagina. Ishtar looked wonder what she could do now before getting a strap on and moving behind the loli aiming to do her in the ass.

I grin as I started pushing myself in. I might be a little big for this.

Ishtar smirks holding the loli still as the strapon pushed her butthole. "Mom how about we give her the old fast breaking in treatment. The elite's body should be able to take it." Well I'm not going to say no picking up the pace.

"Sure why not."

We then began pounding into the loli as fast as we could with a decent rhythm getting the loli to moan her head off. I'll have to admit she's nice and tight.

"Do you want us to go faster?" I question as I whisper in her ear.

"Yes!" She squeaks out as she was thoroughly enjoying herself now.

I grin as I start railing her. I'll make sure she enjoys it.

She began tightening up on me signalling her climax was nearing as I kept going. I might get her and a few more while I'm at it if they are all this good.

"I might keep you." I say seductively in her ear.

She blushed more as she clung to me before whispering back. "If you keep treating me like this then I'll gladly be yours."

"I'll take your word for it." I grunt as I finish in her.

Ishtar smiles as she pulls out from under her kissing the loli's semen stained forehead before kissing my own. "You two look like you really had fun."

"I think she enjoyed it more than I did."

"Yeah I think she did. First time for her but she's very happy. But you still enjoyed yourself right mom?" Ishtar asked as she hugged me leaning on my breasts.

"I did don't worry." I say.

"Well if you want to go make the purchase her body I'll stay here and get her cleaned up and dressed if you like." Ishtar offered me as she grabbed a damp washcloth and began cleaning the loli up… Hmm I wonder if she has a name already?

I guess I've never asked have I. "By the way. What is your name?"

"Oh me? I go Melody Zing." The loli told me giving me a small smile as Ishtar cleaned her up.

"Alright. I'll be back then." I say as I got dressed as I walked out.

I quickly found Amanda behind the counter with a vibrator buzzing under her leotard pleasuring her. She grinned at me when she saw me. "Have fun Zoey? Certainly sounded like it."

"Yeah even though I can go for hours. I'd like to purchase the Elite."

"Hmm figured as much. Tell you what. I'll work out a special discount for a family plan for the price of one. All you need to give me in exchange is a good plowing. I'm sure you won't mind that at all? It's practically a steal for you Zoey." Amanda gave me a cheeky smirk as she spread her legs to show me she was practically soaked for me. She was hot with her dark blue eyes and hair. Her breasts where average but she overall looked like a gymnast. I'd love to plow her. Just by sensing she must be a lust void angel. But she felt familiar to me slightly.

"How'd you like it." I say. I'll think of it after. I'm a little too horny right now.

"Fast and rough. I don't like it when people hold back. Heck I'll even let you pick which hole you want to use. I'm not picky. Might want to use my ass unless you want to knock me up." She told me as she bent over the counter.

"Well if you want a child what for me to complain." I say ramming myself into her cunt.

"Oh yes! Come on Harder!" She begged bucking her hips a little to match my thrusts.

I began pistoning in and out of her. "Well it would be rude of me not to fulfill that request." I grunt.

Amanda moaned loudly as I gave her my all her pussy tightening on my dick like a vice squeezing me just right that I was constantly getting off from her. I was already on the verge of cumming at this rate with how tight and warm she was.

I kept pounding into her before she came. As she squeezed down on me I exploded inside of her. I moaned a it happened.

And I'm still horny for more but satisfied now. "Ah that was great…. I'll ring it all up when I come down from the high you gave me. This is utter bliss. Futas are awesome." Amanda said as I hear someone facepalm behind me. "Unbelievable! Amanda you horny ass Lust angel!"

I pull my pants up and turn around. I wonder if it's anyone I know.

The girl had cyan hair and eyes with some magenta streaks in both with pale skin. She reminded me of that one CPU I was forced to rape then murder when she tried to escape with the baby I forced upon her. I felt a pang in my heart at the memory of one of my past heartaches.

"Seriously do you fuck just about anything sentient that walks through those doors? Sheesh not even family is spared from your lust." My mind did a double take at the word family.

"What?" I question. It would explain why she seemed familiar.

"She's your daughter mother. Like I am albeit she only got your sex appeal mostly and not much else that stands out like me. Sheesh lust void angel's hornyness knows no bounds it seems." The woman said calmly walking up and giving me a hug even when my dick is still slightly hard.

I pause thinking. "When were you born then? I don't remember having a void angle in the past except for recently."

"Me I was born from that blood pit after Candy heart started bleeding you after you got your negative energy mixed in. Funny thing how negative energy condenses in blood. As for River here I think she was born when you hit a hundred. I know Zeal was born when you were twelve." Amanda told me with a slight smile. Wait so that blood pit way back then was producing void angels… I'm a little grossed out right now.

"That was so damn long ago and I basically knocked up another child of mine without realizing it." I grumble.

Amanda shrugs and pats my ass. "Hey I had fun that's what matters. At least it's not as bad as what happened to your eldest. Ishtar and Zeal still bear the scars of their ordeals." This made me stop as my memory was hazy from all the way back then. What happened to them. I thought all those children of mine where killed on the spot.

"Can you refresh my mind on that. My mind is still...Hazy about that period of time."

"They don't like talking about it to others but the youngests were never killed just shown to you sleeping quietly. They were kept as pets by Candy heart to abuse and molest when she sent you out to kill. But every few months she'd have you torture them using anything provided. She had you inflict every ounce of anger and cruelty you possed onto them even torturing and debasing them in front of a crowd to cule any rebellion. Other times you held them down so Candy heart or her oracle could have their way with them. Ishtar got it the worse because Candy heart envied her beauty. They all knew you were their mother. But Candy made sure you never knew." River told me making have to sit down as some old memories hit me.

That would explain why she ran. "I'm going to need to apologize. Even if I couldn't control my actions back then." I wonder why she didn't hate me for it. Why didn't I recognize her at all?

"Just promise us one thing. If you have that Candy heart with you we want in on punishing her for all she did." Ishtar said walking out with Melody before walking up and hugging me again.

"I don't have the one that did it. I killed her long ago but I do have another Candy heart though."

"If she's still like that bitch from back then it will still be good enough. Come now our mother is waiting for us back home. I think you'd like to meet the woman that saved us." Ishtar told me taking my hand with a warm smile that betrayed only kindness and warmth. Knowing what I do now it confuses me how quickly she can forgive me for what I've done to her and her sisters.

"How can you forgive me?" I question.

"A long time to learn, A long time to forgive. Your not the same Zoey from back then. You can not hate a sword more than the one wielding it." Ishtar told me before giving my cheek another kiss.

"Yeah all I was back then was a broken soldier." I say sadly.

The other two hug me from my sides as Ishtar placed a hand to my cheek. "And now you are so much more than that. You are Zoey smith now, Cyan heart, a weapon to avenge those who are being abused by the wicked, A ray of hope for those who have none. And Someday You'll likely be a name that all evil and tyrants shall fear." Ishtar gave me another honest heartwarming smile. Instilling something I needed to hear for a long time.

I give her a small smile. "You're right. Now lets go and meet the one that has rescued you all."

They all smile. As we head out with Melody piggy back riding me. And of course we had to cross into another portal where we arrived into an old style mansion. Where from a landing I saw a young woman glaring at us before another woman slapped her on the back of the head with one arm in a sling. "Zeal mind your manners and try not to be so grumpy. Sorry we usually don't get visitors around here."

"It is fine. I am intruding." I say.

"She even agrees I should be glaring at her mom." The dirty blonde said to the dark haired woman who sighs. "Still mind your temper Zeal. You must be Zoey right? I am Nicole Dorathy Vermillion. Sorry if you were expecting some grand and great powerful shadow. But nope I'm just an old crippled shadow Veteran Vice-General. Not to much special about me except I served under Samantha's rule and never really picked a side during the split. But please pardon my manners would you like some tea or something to eat?" She asked me with a kind smile as she walked down the stairs, reminding me of an old lady getting up there in years.

I wave her off. "You don't have to be powerful to do the right thing and produce results. I must thank you for what you've done. You have lifted something off my chest that's been there or years. And if you're offering I'll take whatever you make."

"Alright then I'll have one of the cooks prepare the usual then can't really do much with my injuries. But it's refreshing to hear your acceptance. Many still place more worth in those that can destroy a mountain with their pinky than those that try to do what's right. Anyways let's go to the dining hall where the rest should be." Nicole said before walking away down a hallway motioning for me to follow. I wonder why she hasn't gotten her arm fixed. She is a veteran and a pretty high ranking one even if she was more active before the split.

"Here let me do something for you." I say before muttering Flash heal and touching her shoulder.

She took her arm out of the sling flexing it. "Didn't know you were a healer. But thanks for the heal. Been procrastinating getting it treated at the shadow dimension just… I've been too worried to go back after the split. Lost a lot of friends on both sides." She flinched as she said that. And I got the familiar old warrior look in her eyes. No doubt there are a lot like her in that regard.

"Well I'm not a big time healer but I know what I'm doing. And I'm sorry for your losses."

"Yeah been a long time since I've been to the shadow dimension. Guessing a lot has changed. Do they still have the memorial section or place?" Nicole asked as we entered the dining hall.

"Yes the entirety of the 20th floor I believe." Was most of her friends not shadow?

"Thanks I might try to go back there to pay my respects sometime. Though I'm going to need to be filled in on the current layout due to how that place is. Most likely going to be hounded by people. For all the people in the shadow dimension at least half are jerks that can't let an old lady have some peace and quiet." Nicole said to us before going over to one of the cooks and placing the order for all of us. She looked so sad. Heck calling herself an old lady might be a demerit to her confidence.

"Hey come on. You can't be a day over 3,000." I say flirting a little. I said it without thinking.

She blushed taking a step back. "Um I'm actually older than the entire Abyssal Draconis race given I was tasked with raising the first one. I believe my age is somewhere in the trillions now or close."

"You still are a beautiful to the eyes." I flirt. Trying to raise her confidence.

"Yeah just haven't dated anyone in a few million years." She told me blushing more now as I walked up to her lightly trailing my fingers down her back.

I lightly grab her chin. "How about I show this beautiful body of yours how young it looks. To show you how to be young yet again?"

Her face darkened considerably as everyone stared at us before Nicole fumbled with her response. "I-I Um sure no I mean I'd to but maybe somewhere more EEK!" I quickly swept her off her feet before looking at the kids. "Sorry kids but I'm stealing your mom for a date." I then use split second before they could get a word in.

"Now do you wish for this? I'll leave you be if you do not." I say moving throughout the building.

"I um don't mind to say the least. It's been a long time since anyone has tried to court me especially one so young such as yourself." Nicole said as she clung tightly to me. Now shall I take her out of her home's dimension or keep it here? More places I can go to to make this more romantic.

"Just take pride someone as young as me thinks you are still sexy. Now is there anywhere you wish to specifically go?" I ask. I'll let her decide.

"Um okay, maybe if it's still in business in the shadow dimension. Do the shadows still take coins as currency? If so maybe wild dragon variety buffet?" She suggested still blushing.

"Yes they do and deal." I say portaling over to the portal to the shadow dimension. I then asked they AI to direct me to the place.

It was about eight blocks to the north east but on the same floor which made this easier on me. Though a lot of people were staring at us for some reason or another.

"There's more people staring than normal." I grumble. I know most females look at me with lust and most guys look at me with hate or fear. But this is more than normal.

"It's probably some people recognizing me or how old my energy feels. Sorry." Nicole told me as she buried her face into my breasts to hide how her face was several shades darker now.

"It's fine. I'm used to the stares." I say to her chuckling.

She mumbled something in an old shadow tongue as we arrived at the place. It certainly wasn't lacking in style.

"We're here." I whisper to her.

"So I can get out of your arms now right?" She asked me looking around.

"But it looks like you're enjoying it. But if you really want to." I say moving her enough so she could get out herself.

She hopped out of my arms and grabbed my hand. "Sorry but I'd like to hold your hand even more like couples do."

"Then shall I escort mylady into the fine settlement." I say doing my best butler impression.

"Your only missing the suit and you'd do a great butler cosplay. But yes you may my dear." Nicole said giggling at the end.

I opened my inventory and quickly switched what I was wearing with the tux I had. "Is this better madam?"

"Yes it is especially with the dress gloves. Been awhile since I've been treated like this. Last one to go this far for me…. Nope that will remain a mystery until after the date is done." She patted my cheek before walking in ahead of me her every step was taken with practiced elegance it was like I was really treating a dignified lady from one of those old films.

"We'll do as you wish today madam. I'll even pay for it." I say.

"I'll hold you to that. Mind doing most of the talking to me I'm still a little nervous about being here." She asked as we neared the usher at the front who gave us a look but didn't comment at all. "Hello and welcome to the Wild Dragon Variety Buffet. Though if you came for the ID shop ma'am it's a block further east from here." I glare at her for the back hand remark at calling Nicole old and stupid. Old and stupid are to different things. It's rude to make a remark about her going senile.

"No we came here. Now I can say I don't like the attitude you are carrying with you." I say with a certain tone.

She began sweating as I let out a bit of my aura as a warning. "Oh um sorry. It will be 78 dollars for the buffet. What will be your preferred payment method today ma'am?" She said directing it at me now.

I hold up my Id. "This will be it."

"Alright just swipe it like most purchases and you should be good to enjoy your date." She told me motioning to the register.

I swipe it. "We will. Now play nice or else I may have a chat with your boss."

She wisely kept her mouth shut. Nicole may even know the manager if it's still the same one from all those years ago. I looked around and saw that they gave us these carts for picking out the food we wanted and they had practically everything guess this is what happens when most people eat shit ton of food one plate isn't going to be enough. Might pack some to go stuff for Anna that's high in nutrients.

I glance at Nicole. I wonder if they serve the same stuff they did back then. "Is there any dish you fathom madam?" I ask grinning.

"Hmm Nightmare beef with crimson steak sauce and maybe a bowl of astral squid and space vegetable gumbo. As for the rest I'll pick them out as I go. Maybe I'll pick out some desserts to surprise you?" Nicole said before kissing my cheek and booping my nose before walking around to begin her little adventure in this organized maze of food at least it's all sectioned by category and sub categories.

I recognize some of the desserts there. "If you want to surprise me you'd have to pick a dessert that doesn't come from my company."

"Oh I'll find something. Maybe something more traditional? Hmm I'll surprise you somehow." Nicole said as she walked off. Her backside having a nice sway to it. Those tight dress pants of her's really do help bring it out. I begin to wonder what's compelling me to act this way with her other than the obvious she's a hot milf…. Wait did I just call her a milf?

I go through all the options and grabbed what looked good and some of the things I remember that I've tried before.

At the end of it I had a mountain of food waiting to be eaten I do a quick scan to find Nicole already at a table with a three meter tall cake of something I haven't seen before. It looked like a sparkling Cyan colored cake in the rough shape of a heart.

I sit down next to her with a grin. "Ah trying to tell me something?" I say teasingly before continuing. "I can say I haven't seen this design before. What flavor is it?" I ask.

"I think it's something called Frost berry mixed with regular vanilla and blueberries. The frost berries keeps the ice cream cold and gives it the sparkling look no matter the heat. And maybe. The cake did come like this. I did have it made for her all those years ago. It's been so long since she left me. I heard something about respawn points but I don't know if it will work to bring her back." Nicole said looking down. So this was something she had made for a special occasion then?

I rub her back. "How about you tell me about this person and I'll try to pull some strings to see if things could happen."

"Well for starters she was a lot like you. Broken and alone. But more so lost without a place to belong. Her favorite color was cyan. You even look a lot like her. Except in a few ways. She met her end trying to protect Samantha from James army. I only arrived in time to hold her in my arms as she past away. Her name in shadow tongue at the time roughly translated to Twilight." Nicole's eyes were swelling with tears as she was about to cry from remembering everything.

"I don't want to raise your hopes but I will try to do something." I say as I pull her into a hug.

"I know I just, I just can't help but worry that something is keeping her trapped in limbo somewhere. But thank you for your comfort. It's been too long since I've gone out and explored the world. I can't keep being a shut in and hiding from life. Still have a lot of things left to see and do. I might see about becoming an instructor at one of the combat schools with my experience." Nicole told me before starting to eat the feast we had laid out.

"I bet most would be honored to have you but I don't know if they teach the same things anymore. Not like I went to any of them."

"Eh I could probably get by on sheer combat experience likely just need to get the information on how they actually teach stuff now. Small learning curve at worse." She said waving me off as she continued to eat.

"Very true. Heck I'd like to see you hand someone their ass." I say chuckling a little.

"Urgh looks like your going to see it soon. Some hot shot punks just entered the place looking for me. And I was having such a good time too." Nicole says as some smug looking patrol people enter the building they don't even look like they are in the right sector or floor to begin with.

"Come on you can't have all the fun yourself now." I tease. "At least let me defend mylady's honor."

"Fine you take the big smug jackasses and I'll take the three stooges behind them." Nicole told me as the lead jackass opened his mouth. "Well look at what we have here an old ass slut and deserter with one of those wannabe goddesses what were they called again stupid heart's. Well looks like we'll have to bring you in too for aiding fugitive." Oh they are so going to be in for it when their bosses come for a nice little chat.

I crack my knuckles as a sinister grin came over me. "It looks like you poor lads are currently under informed bout me. How about I show you that answer."

"What ever lady you'll just dig a deeper grave for you and your friend. How about you just come quietly and save us all the tru-" he didn't get to finish as he was vaporized by a dark sphere. "Honestly is this the state of the shadows now? All bark and no bite or common sense. Truly things have gone downhill since I've left. Oh And don't worry I know us shadows don't stay dead." Nicole said as she had a dark aura covering her with black flaming orbs surrounding her making a few of the smarter ones take a step back in fear.

"Well your method of taking care of them is less messy than what I do." I say shocking the hell out of one of them. "And not all shadows are like this."

"Good to know that they aren't all half brained idiots." Nicole said before they tried rushing us.

"But as you know the younger ones are questionable." I say grabbing one by the neck and chucking him into the others.

Nicole sent more fireballs at the rest before decking one burning a mark in their flesh. "True. So who is their boss again?"

"Dunno. They aren't wearing uniforms so I can't see the symbol."

"Well we'll have an interesting story to tell their bosses when they arrive which ever it is. I doubt they will be happy. Especially with how sloppy they are fighting. I'm not even trying at this point it's just a slaughter fest now." Nicole then kneed one guy hard enough in the balls I heard more than one thing break as I felt a familiar energy arrive well this will be getting worse for them.

"Now normally I would just send someone else here but do you guys really have to fuck up so many fucking times?" I see Omega standing behind them with a semipissed look in his eyes.

They all started sweating and before one dumbass opened their mouth pointing at Nicole. "Hey she started it. They could have come quietly and we could have sorted this all out calmly." Oh now were we? I have a simple answer to that after they slammed false charges on both me and Nicole.

"Hey dumbass. You see the blond chick right there. Good luck getting her to do anything. " Omega says.

"Isn't she just one of those Nymph CPU?" One said causing me to smirk as I suddenly appear behind them licking their ear to mess with them. "Oh I am but I'm the kind that loves fucking not being fucked."

"Now. If you weren't dumbasses you would've sensed her power before engaging. How about you take a look at it while you're at it."

They did and started paling as they realized I was on the low end of Ancient currently. "Sheesh I hope idiots like this are a rarity. Did they fail even basic training?" Nicole asked as she rolled her eyes at them her dark aura receding as only the dark flame sphere remained as a warning for the idiots to not try anything.

"Surprisingly no. Also there's only like six teams that act like these dumbasses do."

"That's good. Hope you don't mind too much I burnt some of them to nothing. I know I'm old but it's rude to insult a lady with her age. Still a lot has changed since I was last here. At least all the open fighting has stopped so far as I can tell. Still remember when you killed the former primordial of Darkness." Nicole spoke out loud getting more than a few eyebrows raised at her age.

"Yeah yeah. Now you two enjoy whatever the hell you were doing. You dumbasses are coming with me."

They grumbled as they were led out by Omega. "So that's what Omega grew up into. He's certainly retained his level head. You want to keep eating or have the food saved for later and go to an arcade. Might need to renew my shadow ID though to avoid problems." Nicole asked hugging my arm between her breasts.

"We'll do what you want. I can save the food for later no problem." I say with a flirtish tone.

"Alright we'll have it sent to your place then. I hope your ready to give some special desert later. After all the fun we'll be having in the arcade we may work up quite the appetite." She gave me a wink and gave my dick quick grab before talking with one of the staff. Damn I know I'm going to piss some people off but older women sure know how to play their cards really well. Just a light touch and she already has me horny.

"You bet I will and I bet you'll love every second of it."

"I'm sure I will given you've shown you know how to treat a lady so far. I'll let you pick the arcade we got it. I'm surprised you aren't a goddess of sex or love yet." Nicole smiles as she hopped into my arms after we got everything sorted out.

"Well I do know this good arcade that's nearby if you really want to go to one." I say walking to it.

"I do. It will be fun to work out all this adrenalin one way or another." Nicole snuggled into my chest as we went. We got less stares now. As most were directed towards Omega's direction. I'll have the AI handle all the logistical work with Nicole's ID shouldn't be too hard for it.

"True." I answer. I guess she does love to be carried by me. As I walk I make sure to not move her too much.

She was too cute to want to disturb in any way. Hmm I wonder if they have a shooting game or a few combat ones? I know I'd love to take Scrappy and the kids to one so they can get some sibling rivalry out.

As we reach the place I ask. "Any game you want to specifically play first?"

"Hmm do they still have one of the monster invasion games? That was always a fun test of your shooting skills." Nicole asked making me do a quick scan as I've always wanted to test my skills in that regard.

"I believe that's it over there." I say as I carried her over.

"Yay. I'm eager to see what guns they have available now." Nicole giggled as we arrived at the game station. Hmm now what to try out for me?

"Now we are in a predicament. Do you want to play by yourself or shall I set you down from your comfortable perch my lady?"

She poked my nose. "Of course I want to play with you my loyal butler. I'm still capable of standing aren't I?"

"Why yes but you look too cute in my arms."

Nicole pouted at that. "You can carry me later to a hotel where you'll be undressing. I'll let you even get kinky with me if you so desire." She breathed that last part seductively into my ears before giving it a light nip to send pleasant chills down my spine.

"I'll look forward to it." I say moving and crouching so she could step out of my arms.

She smiled as she walked over to one of the screens to the side while I got to the one in front of me. Hmm Lets see what handguns they have and if I can dual wield them?

Hmm. I grin when I saw one of the ones I was looking for. A M6S. I've liked it when I used them last time. Just haven't gotten around to buying them yet.

Might snag a pair while I'm here and grab Scrappy a few late birthday presents for Sam to give along with most of the girls. Should be fun buying stuff for them. I wonder what Nicole picked? Though I didn't have time to think as the first wave started up.

I started mowing into the enemies. "I haven't gotten to test my skills like this for awhile." I say.

"Same been awhile since I played this." Nicole said as she kept gunning down monsters over the sounds of the arcade.

"I don't know if I have played this before but we shall see who comes out on top."

"Sure. But to make things interesting how about we make a bet?" Nicole said with a cheeky tone.

"Sure and what are the conditions?"

"Well I know you um don't like being on the bottom so I was thinking loser has to bear the child we have together. We'll go be end score." I could hear the slight pause in her voice when she said that. Well at least she's still letting me be on top though I still have that part.

"Hmm. Well I kind of can cheat my way with having the child and you might end up pregnant by the end anyways." I say.

"Oh so that part will still work out. Hmm you got any suggestions unless you are afraid of losing." She did not just infere that'd I'd lose to her.

"How about the one that loses has to do a favor for the winner?" I ask.

"Hmm that works for me. You'll be getting a second favor then since you earned one already for showing me such a good time so far." Nicole said making me blush a little.

"It was an honor to do so." I say as the game was coming to an end.

The game soon came to an end and I almost gawk at the score Nicole crushed my score hard. I even looked at the score break down to see that my main issue was the rounds spent and I was not as accurate as I could have been.

"Man. I didn't know I was that rusty." I grumble.

"Some advice aim for the weak spots use each shot to it's max effectiveness. Go for precision rather than numbers. Something that will help in live combat and save you ammo." Nicole informed me. I hope next time I play I can at least do my kids.

"Yeah I'm not used to being stationary also so that is part of it." I say honestly.

"You might be better at Demon hunter Blood fall then. Gives you guns, Simple forms of magic, melee weapons and other gear. You can also move in that. Though it's more of a portable sim… And it has a lot of...hentai… bonus features making it even more popular for adults home play." Nicole said coughing out the word hentai.. Hmm I may need to get a couple of them for my own gaming parts of my home and sounds like the perfect gift to get my kids.

"Good to know then. Though it will never own up to actual combat though. Not I'm just curious on what your favor will be." I say seductively.

Nicole blushed. "I'm still thinking of it. Most of it currently is rather perverted stuff your already going to do with me." She does have a point. I'm planning on giving her it all so no point in it being a sexual favor currently.

"If it's sexual you'd most likely not need to even cash in a favor for it." I say giving her a small kiss on her neck.

Nicole blushed at that as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Pretty much what I was thinking. Time for our quality time in a sex hotel?"

"Sure lets go shall we?" I say picking her back up.

She leaned in whispering into my ear. "Play with me as we go Zoey. I want to be ready to go when we arrive."

I position her so I could do so without many people noticing. "How well do you want me to do it?"

She gave me a smirk as she licked my ear. "Have me begging for your futa dick before we get there good."

"I'll do my best then my lady." I say as I start fingering her.

She puts her mouth to my neck to muffle her moans while sending pleasant vibrations through the sweet spot there.

I walk a fast pace to where we wanted to go as I went to locate her g spot and attack it.

Was a bit trickier with shadows being a bit different but I managed to find it and make her orgasm twice before we made it to the sex hotel at this point she was practically bucking against my fingers for more stimulation.

"I'm guessing I did good?" I ask as I pay for the room and get into the elevator.

"Yeeess Now you better be a good girl and give me that cock after you lay me on the bed. No teasing or I'll make you hyper sensitive." Nicole warned as she hand reached in to start playing with my meatstick.

"So how shall I do it. Gently and slow or hard and fast?" I ask as we step out of the elevator and going to our room.

"Fast and hard. When we both are this horny screw waiting for the good stuff." Nicole told me as she undid my pants.

"Deal." I say as I quickly went into the room and tossed her onto the bed. I then unequip my tux before I went up and speared her onto my shaft.

Her pussy wasn't too tight well not uncomfort so at least but it's one of the tightest I've been in so far other than Lucy's. Add to the face it was practically pulsating on my dick I was sent to sexual bliss in almost ten seconds if not for me getting so horny I began pounding into her like one of those crazed futa girls I used to watch on TV.

I start slowly screwing her. "Now do you want it the normal fast and hard or the enhanced version?" I ask. If she says enhanced I'll use split second on her if she wishes.

She gave me a seductive smirk. "Surprise me. I've been around to a long time and I'm no delicate virgin. Whatever makes this better do it. By the end of this I want to be sleeping in your arms."

"Then I'll go enchanted. Just tell me if it's too much." I say muttering the skill before pounding her.

She screamed in bliss tightening up on me. Digging her nails into me I feel her each and every climax hit me causing to hit my own powerful climax bringing me to the brink of passing out before it ended with me being held against Nicole's chest as I caught my breath she rubbed my head. "Thank you for that Zoey it was amazing. Hope you aren't too winded." I would have kept up going but. Eh I like relaxing right now opposed to then being a sex crazed machine. Been awhile since I've just enjoyed the peaceful afterglow of sex.

"I could go for a month straight without stopping but relaxing after doing it does have it's perks."

"Yes it does. Thank you for this Zoey. Giving an old lady a treat like this after all these years." Nicole kissing my forehead before pulling me up for some snuggles.

"It was my pleasure. After this if you ever want to do this again just contact me." I say yawning.

"I will. Even if I get my old lover back I'm sure she'd love some threesomes with you. Now to help you have a good night's sleep." She gently touched the side of my head sending out a serene calming energy throughout my body quickly making me doze off as though it may be artificially induced I felt completely at peace right now. I'm not even going to fight it. I need this rest.

"Like I've said. I'll do my best about that." I say drifting off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Still need one}

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of this story so far.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I wake up and grin at the person pressed against me. She was starting to stur herself. Guess our time in the military just makes us unconsciously wake up this early.

"Urgh still a little sore after last night. Hope you take responsibility for this. This will be the first kid I had in a long time." Nicole mumbled grumpily.

"I will don't worry. I hope you did enjoy yourself last night. Even if you are sore this morning. Then again you might still be sore since I'm still in you."

Nicole looks at me and smirks. "Up for another round or two of morning sex?"

I spin us around so I was on top with her on her stomach. "You know I am." I say as I slowly humping her.

She let out a cute moan clutching the bed sheets. "Don't stop till your fully satisfied. That's an order cutie. I'm experienced enough to take it and show you a good time."

"We'll have to stop and drain you then. Remember what I said last night right?" I ask as I remember telling her as I could go a month strait at least and that depends on how much I'm screwing.

"Yeah you can go at it for a month. Maybe just enough to satisfy you for a reasonable amount of time. I wonder if any of my biological children are still alive." Nicole muttered the last part to herself as I picked up the pace.

"The most likely are." I assure her not yet going full speed. I still do need to bring that one person back for her.

"Yeah they are shadows after all. But in the last thousand years I've been getting almost no letters from Dante and she was the one to always keep in touch. She sounded depressed something about dying repeatedly." Nicole muttered to me as she tightens on my shaft.

"How about I help you find her later on when I can?" I ask. "I might not be able to do it for a month or so my time though."

Nicole snorts at that. "Good luck with that. Dante has a tendency of being hard to find unless she wants to find you. And if she's dying a lot it could be a while till she reforms. But don't worry do it at your own time."

"I can find anyone I wish easily. And if she's reforming it'll be easier. Though I'd have to wait till the one finding her is done being pregnant." I say giving her a hard thrust before going the normal pace I was doing before.

She let out a satisfied moan at that. "And who is that?"

"My tome. Trixie is her name. Now do you want me to go hard and fast like last night?"

"Sure why not. I'll just down a potion in my item box." Nicole tells me as she shakes her hips against me.

I chuckle as I mutter " **Split Second**." I then start screwing her like a cocksleeve. With how she acted last night. She enjoyed it greatly.

I wish I could hear her moaning but the sensation of her pussy clamping down on me should be good enough for now. Honestly aside from Abby she's one of my most memorable lays.

I just rut into her and didn't stop even when I was cumming. When the skill was wearing off I used the skill again. After I used up all five for the day I used my skill Overclock and then started spamming Split Second for the full 20 minutes. Both of us cumming many many times. My cum now forcing itself out of her almost like a hose mainly due to me resting on top of her.

When it was all over I was spent and enjoying the afterglow with Nicole while the room was covered in my semen and she looked already four months pregnant.

I chuckle as it poured out of her still. "Enjoy that?" I question but I notice she was out of it.

"Sooo gooood… So much… Cummmm…" She giggled at the end in lala land.

I grin at her as I pull out. I guess I shall clean the room until she becomes conscious. God damn. The cum is coming up to the bed. You know what I'll clean it later. I go back up to Nicole and turn her onto her side. I wrap my arm around her as I shelth myself again.

It felt better having my dick in something soft and warm. This old shadow will bear some of my future children. I wonder how they'll turn out?

I snuggle into her back. They'd turn out great. I know it. Hopefully they'd help this old shadow go out more.

I feel a small pull on my mind as Cu appears in the room in her adult form with a yawn. "Just let me know if you want me to go Loli Zoey. Anyways before we likely fuck we have business to discuss."

"Like? And since you are bugging me go loli." I grumble. Couldn't this have waited till later.

She flashes as she goes into her loli form. "Well for starters Scrappy is going to make you a grandmother again in a couple of years." This set my maternal instincts into gear.

"And how would you know this?" I ask.

"Eh I got bored an fucked around in your dimension for awhile. Saw an older Scrappy holding a toddler in her arms. Pretty cute one too. Weird thing was you weren't in the picture. Figured you'd be all over that baby. Well more so than my daughter Alex was. She seemed to not get enough of that Cutie." Cu told me her voice higher pitched now.

"Hmm. I'll go over after I'm done with you then." I say. Too bad I couldn't rail her like I did Nicole.

Cu stretches and hops into my lap. "Always enjoy a good fuck."

I chuckle as I bounce her and impale her. "Just be glad I don't have my skill uses. I'd make sure you would never forget it."

Cu licked her lips as her small arms held onto my neck. "And I'd be back for more every day."

"I bet you would. Think there's anything that can refresh my skills?" I ask as I spin around and pin her to the bed. I like how tight she is.

"Hmm I can try an old tongue spell. It might refresh the skills or shorten the cool down to a few seconds." Cu mumbled as she muttered some kind of chant.

I felt the feeling go through me. "Time to test it out. Now lets see how long till I make you go unconscious from pleasure." I say as I did the same thing to her as I did to Nicole.

Cu grunted as she held onto me pouting as I plowed her like the speed demon powerhouse I am.

By the time I finish she had a loony grin also but she was still there. "I guess you'd like another round huh." Sweat actually started to form on my body.

Cu licked her lips and kissed me. "You bet if you still got one in you."

"I'm not even tired yet. I can do that a few more times." I say still screwing her. My cum gushing out of her on each thrust.

"Mmm. Then let's do it till your sore Zoey. Maybe I'll introduce you to the Cyan heart I have at my place for you to bone." Cu says as she mutters the spell again.

I grin at her. "Are you willing to be fucked for that long? You know how long I can last like this."

Cu licked her lips again. "Oh yes I went for eons a few times. Been awhile since I've gotten a proper fucking."

"Then lets see how long you shall last against me." As I began again.

"This will be fun." Cu smirks as she holds onto me for another ride. Why do I get the feeling she's only going to enjoy this even more?

At least I'll get it out of my system for awhile. I then transform. "Let's see how you like it rougher then." I say as I started screwing her again.

Cu smirks. "Darling you can be as rough as you want with me. I can take anything you dish out."

"Shall I go next gen then?" I ask as my eyes were starting to glow.

"Oh you can. Then do it. I want you to go all out on the screwing." Cu said rubbing her cute loli body against me.

I transform again. I twitch a few times from the energy. "Then I guess I'll go all out then." My voice laced with power.

Cu's green eyes turn amber. "Yes and I'll need to be able to take it with this level. Hope you don't mind the increase in pleasure." Her vagina was practically pulsating and vibrating on my dick right now. The leap in pleasure was a massive one but I'm sure as hell ain't complaining.

"You know I don't mind. Just be ready for the assault then." I say going through the skills again.

Cu smirks only smirks before kissing me as the assault began. For all she was worth we were evenly matched in this little competition.

We kept going for the next few hours none stop. Well to her anyways. It being so much longer for me due to the skill.

In the end we were cuddling enjoying the afterglow of our fuck fest. Can't say it wasn't one of the best I had in a long time. I wish I could stay and fuck Cu longer but I have shit to do. Maybe next time. She's on the top of my list to go to when I need a good fucking session.

My form flickered as the share energy came close to running out. I detransform out of it. "Now that was fun but I have to get going. Give Nicole here my number when she wakes up."

Cu nods giving me a kiss restoring my share reserves. "I will and that amount of shares should tide you over for now. Let me know if you want more sugar dick."

"I will don't worry." I say as I used simple spells to clean myself as I left. Gladly Cu took care of the cum so it didn't go above the bed.

Now I just needed to make my way to Brave and check on Noire and have a little talk with her. Hopefully it's nothing major.

I effortlessly get out of the window and hop onto the ground. Now if I'm right the portal I need to take is this way. It should take me to the Shadow dimension then I'd go back to Brave.

With my speed I find it rather quickly and soon find myself in the terminal area. I spot a rather sickly looking shadow heading out of a hospital. Likely off to get something to help numb the pain. Her aura felt familiar somehow.

Hmm. Where have I seen her before? I make my way over to ask.

When I got over to her I hear her cough violently almost collapsing to the ground before getting up and continuing on her way.

I walk up to. "Excuse me, are you alright?" I ask even if I know she wasn't.

"Yeah no I'm not have one foot in the door and one out again. Have likely a month left on this run. Then it'll be a hundred till the next sucky round." Despite being likely on deaths door she was still built like one of those shadow super soldiers or was it spec ops? Messing with her would still be a bad move for most.

" **Flash Heal**." I mutter letting it over her. "How about I give you a little blessing? I learned how to do so a few months back." Yeah after I screwed the hell out of her.

"Sure not like it will matter much signed up for an experiment. Either it will cure me in a sense or not do jack." She tells me as she goes into a coughing fit. Must be a shadow reaching the end of their rope of misery to agree to something like that.

"Let me give it to you then. To keep the blessing valid just believe in me. I think is what the goddess said. Or prayers work." I say as I applied it to her.

"Thanks. But shouldn't you know the name of a goddess you believe in or pray to?" She asked me.

"Very true. The name's Zoey Smith." I say holding my hand out to her.

She takes it. "Aright.. Dante Vermillion. One of the last remaining daughters of Nicole Vermillion wherever she is."

My eyes widen. "I happen to know her. But I do not know which dimension she's in. The portal closed right after I left so I couldn't figure it out. If you give me your information I'll be able to tell you it when I figure it out."

"Yeah thanks. Though I mostly just stay in that Hospice you saw me come out of. I do have a place somewhere but it's a pain to go that far when I need meds to keep me going. Might return there if the experiment works. But here all the necessary intel is on this data disk." She hands me one of the data storage drives the shadows use on occasions.

I take it and put it away. "Stay still for a minute." I say as I spin her around so her back faced me. I then place a hand on her back and expanded her aura enough for me to look through it.

It was like she had some kind of curse mixed with cancer affecting her. Something that kept following her even after she reformed. This might be a bit of a bitch to deal with.

I then start filtering it. Even supplying my energy to ease and replace it. After it was filtered I then try to take care of the curse.

It was a bit hard but I managed to lock it up for it to be dealt with later. Likely by Omega if it's one of his upgrades.

I then compress her aura again. "That should help. Just pray to me if it starts bothering you again."

"Yeah thanks starting to feel a bit better now." Dante tells me as she does a few stretches.

"That's good. I shall get going then. Nice to meet you." I say giving a small bow.

"Yeah thanks see you around some time hopefully." She waves as she continues on her way looking better than before.

"Don't worry you will someday." I say as I turned and went on my way.

I head to Brave right after that little encounter. Hopefully nothing happened while I was gone.

I quickly made my way over and hopped through the portal. Time to check on things.

First stop home and to Noire and the baby then to Future Scrappy for some answers.

I make my way out of the basilicom and straight back to my home.

When I did I was immediately dog piled by my children. Hmm maybe I should do a head count?

"I'm sorry it took me longer than normal getting back." I say as I do a head count.

Hmm Gale, Blaze, Marrow, Joules, Dusk, Caroline, May, Anna, and Amelia. All of them looked a bit older.

I shouldn't have been gone for more than a few days though. "I hope you all are doing well."

Dusk giggles. "We are. Big sister Sam and mom have been taking great care of us."

I ruffle up her hair. "That's good. I'm glad you're all healed up." I say. How much time exactly passed?

"So you finally came back Zoey. Was beginning to get worried." Came the voice of Noire who looked visibly pregnant. Well CPU pregnancies only last like four months at most. Hmm I wonder how much Beatrix has breeded the Servant races here?

I rub the back of my head. "Sorry guess I was in a slower dimension."

"Well my due date is soon. And I don't want you to miss the birth. My due date is in a few days maybe less. Scrappy is going to be a big sister soon. Where ever that little trouble maker is." Noire grumbled to herself.

"I'll go find her later and inform her. And It's good I'm not missing it. How is Liz's coming along? If I got her pregnant before I left." I ask.

"She whining about how painful the baby's kicks are. She says it's like a mini her is kicking her gut as fast as you do." Speed and strength… Ouch.

"Damn. But she deserves it after she made me carry Alice."

"How was Alice?" Noire asked curiously.

"I didn't let it go full time. I had her transferred to the sharicite like it should have happened after the first month. Liz convinced me to try and have a child that way. I didn't hold her full term due to well imagine a dense ass bowling ball in your gut."

"Yeah that sounds painful. But would you have had her full term if she didn't weigh that much?" Guessing she wants to know if I'd ever go all the way through.

"I would've. Though Elizabeth is the first one I actually birthed and most likely the last for quite some time."

"Alright but if you ever do I'll have a camera ready and someone strong enough to hold your hand. You are holding mine when our second little angel comes out right?" She put my hand on her belly so I could feel the baby moving.

"I'll do my best to do so." I say leaning down to kiss her stomach.

"Just be ready incase she wants out tonight. Still need to rail on Scrappy for not even sending a letter home." Noire pouted and that'd likely only make the tensions between to two worse.

"I will talk to her next time I see her." I assure her.

"You better. She seems to listen to you more than me." Noire tells me with a huff.

That's because I treat her differently. "I will. Now lets go inside shall we."

Everyone nods and heads inside. I won't say it to her face but Noire can be too strict and baby's Scrappy too much. Wouldn't be surprised if she still does it when Scrappy is an adult.

"I'm sorry for being gone for so long. How have things been?" I ask.

Caroline hugs my arm as we walk. "We've been learning to fly and big sis Sam and Ella have been helping us with our elemental magic."

"That's good of them. I bet you guys are great at them."

Marrow made a rose and handed it to me. "We are. A rose for you mommy?"

I smile at her and take it. "Thank you." I say as striped it of thorns and placed it in my short hair.

She giggles as the rest of the kids cling to me treating me like a idol or their personal goddess… Which I am… Now where is future girl?

"Does anyone happen to know where big Scrap is? I have a question or two for her."

"She's in the upper workshop making something. She said she'd be waiting for you when you got back." Gala told me pointing in the direction she was at.

"Thank you." I say. I don't remember having a workshop upstairs. I do remember having a tinkering station there though.

I then make my way upstairs after giving Noire a peck on the cheek.

A dark aura hit me as soon as I got to the work shop but it was also mixed with something calming. I opened the door to see Scrappy engraving a blade while muttering some kind of spell. She was also having blood run down the length of the blade and engravings as her body it's self was covered in markings runes that were glowing. Pretty advanced magic and stuff that requires more dedication in the arts than I normally go.

As soon as she was done I spoke up. "You know if you're going to send something after me. Energy is the last thing on that list right?" Anything that deals with energy or magic doesn't effect me as much due to I'd absorb most of it.

She gives me a laugh. "Who ever said it was meant to drag you back? I'm an artisan I love to make stuff. So what's your thoughts on this blade? It's meant to deal with supernatural stuff and the like."

"Hmm it looks good. I can say that you did your homework while you crafted it." I say picking it up.

It was more designed for slashing but the tip used would make it decent at thrusting. It was also with balanced. I gave it a few slashes feeling how it fit nicely into my hand. It didn't slide nor dig into my hand. The runes themselves glowed eerily as I held the blade. It gave off an unnatural aura as it pulsated with power. It was almost intoxicating how good it felt. It almost felt it was judging me. To see if I was worthy of it. Seems Scrappy put a type of security measure in her crafts to keep them from entering the wrong hands.

"I'd have to say good job on this." I say flipping it so I was holding the handle back to her.

"Yeah I made it to be flexible the fighting styles it could be used with. Should be feel great with most fighting styles. The fact it hasn't rejected you yet is a good sign you might become it's wielder at some point." Scrappy told me as she took the blade back. "So what do you want to talk about mom?"

"Just wanted to ask you a few questions. Also I don't think it accepting me may not be a great idea with how I get sometimes."

"Yeah and after you go to that new Ultra you'll be like that for the rest of your life with how much negative energy is in you after that. This weapon would be too dangerous for your hands. Probably best to give it to Alex. So what questions did you want to ask?" Scrappy asked me casually.

"My main one is about that child I've heard you carrying around."

"Urgh dammit Cu. Okay try not to freak out but it's less of carrying right now and more of will. Cu's talking about my first born Mercury who I had while on a miss. I came back to Brave with her when I was sixteen but I had her when I was younger than that. I had to lean on Alex for some support as the other parent wasn't around." Scrappy told me with a huff and an annoyed look.

"Hmm. Care to share more?" I ask with a slight tone of no bullshit.

"Sorry can't say more myself as it would mess with the timeline more than it already has. That fate has already been written in stone. If you must know I had the kid after sleeping with someone during a party. Nothing serious. Not like you'd be around at all when the child is born." Scrappy told me as she stretched leaning back in the desk chair.

"From what you have shared it was out of my control." I say.

"You were gone not even the damn shadows knew where you were. After this day you just disappear. No matter how much I needed you. You were never there. Alex had pretty much taken over the mother figure role in my life at that point. Even guiding me away from a self destructive path." Scrappy was crying as she vented on me.

I pulled her into the hug. "I wonder myself on where I went." I say massaging her back.

She hiccuped a few times before looking me in the eyes. "You disappear with Neptune later today after little sis is born. Then I don't know what sometime later Sam did say you left to seal yourself away." Her eyes were still watering and made it hard to not want to hold her tighter.

I guess I actually went and did it. How long I'm sealed is still a question. "I'm sorry that it'll happen."

"Yeah at least I'll have Alex to help guide me for what it's worth. First thing I'm doing when I find you is punching you then hugging the life out of you for making me so worried." Scrappy poked my nose and gave me a playful glare.

"And I'll welcome that punch."

"Even if it's to the dick? Also you'd know it's me by the explosions." How crazy does she get?

"If you aim for the dick. Don't do it too hard. That shit hurts way more than other things."

"I'll try to pull my punches. But I do get shadowfied at some point. So me dying shouldn't be too big of a concern for you." Scrappy told me with a smile. Great… At least I have one that won't die on me. Well easily at least. So what did she get?

"That's good. I doubt I could die to be honest so you wouldn't have to worry about that." I say ruffling her hair up.

"Of course since I heard you got negative next gen. Also um is your negative form just an edgier you?" Scrappy asked and err yeah mostly.

"Mostly. Though my horniness may be a little more." If I'm right while this form has morals still. In my negative form I'd screw anything willingly. I even remember screwing that jackal that one time.

"To the point of boning Sam and your other children?" Oh right she'd um know about that…

I sigh. "Yes. I'd screw anything willingly or that asked for it. If they didn't wish it then I wouldn't bother them."

Scrappy breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't tell you how weird it is when a Cyan heart tries to bone me. Some of them are futa's like you and a pain to keep my pant's up around."

"I'd be like 100 times worse sadly." I say scratching the back of my head. I even convinced a celestial dragon to screw me within minutes and that was a pain in the ass.

"In the trying to screw me or the actual screwing as most of those Cyan hearts are your children and my little sisters." Scrappy told me sweating.

"By that point who knows."

"Well um your already known as a sex and fertility goddess.. Mine and your priestess fault on that front." Dammit now people will be lining up to… Never mind that's really good.

"Ah. I guess it would help vent it out of my system." I say thinking to myself.

"Good to hear. Also my child's name is going to be Mercury incase you ever need to know it. Would you like some pictures of her?" Sure why not but I better see some baby pictures.

"Yes please."

Scrappy pulls some pictures out of her inventory and hands them to me. Each one being from a point in the child's life of development. Even from the day of her birth. She had tan skin, Rosy silver hair and our family's bright blue eyes. She also got Scrappy's cuteness. She was absolutely adorable.

"She does look adorable." I say looking at the picture.

Scrappy snickered. "Hence why there were often arguments on who got to hold her and for how long. Even though I was her mother. But she left at a young age to prove herself to me."

"Hopefully I'll get to meet her later."

"Got a report once that you tested her at one point that was a good enough lead for me to find her. And give her a massive scolding and spanking." Scrappy said with a huff.

"Ah. I bet she did well."

"You gave her an A plus from what she told me. Still didn't stop me from spanking her. Well Anything you'd like me to make you mom?" Scrappy asked me.

"Hmm. I necklace or bracelet would be fine."

"Ah I got just the thing in mind." She began making something spinning some material like silk with one hand while the other helped create a heart that has lines over it like it was fractured but still whole. While she was doing this she muttered something that causes the heart to glow pure white. It made me feel warm and the unnatural feeling was banished by each pulse of the white heart.

"What's the effect?"

"It's holy magic mixed with some protective magic and feel good stuff. Even when I'm not near you I can protect you and you can feel the love I have for you always."

"I'll remember that always."

Scrappy kisses my cheek. "You better you have so many kids it makes one feel like a drop in an ocean of drops."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. It's just I don't want to break someone so I sleep around and I get them pregnant. And I do my best to take responsibility. I even try to hang out with my kids once in awhile."

"Yeah I know just feel a little left out. It wouldn't surprise me if you fuck an entire dimension full of your children. You might want to consider making some elites with copy of your mind to spread out the burden." Yeah… It might get that bad at one point. Given they are all going to be immortal…

"I'll have it done before I disappear. Or I'd just leave you the scan of it."

"How about both just to make sure. You do it and I have the scan to make sure it gets down?" She asked wanting to make sure this got done some how.

"Alright. Sounds good."

Scrappy finishes up the necklace and hands it to me. "Alright and done. Here you go mom. Just have a lilly send me a copy when it's done. I'll always love you mom. Even in death."

"You die on me I'll rip you a new one. Better take care of yourself. I'll be listening to even the rumors." I say as I take it and put it on.

I can already feel the warmth pulsing through my body. "Yeah I'll try not to. Even if you revive Abby said dying sucks."

"Works then use my threat as a motivator then. And it won't be in a pleasant way."

Scrappy shivers. "Even if it's like someone stabbing me in the back?" Looks like I scare her more than death.

"Just take it as a reminder to always watch yourself. And since I'm disappearing tomorrow. Do me a favor and tell that to your younger self also."

"R-right I will mom." Scrappy told me as she was sweating. Hope she doesn't get into any trouble with the magics she uses.

"I'll see you later then sweety. Also don't get yourself into trouble." I say as I walk out of the room.

I can hear her mutter something under her breath as I leave. Now what else is there to do?

I guess checking on Liz and Sam would be a good idea.

Now if I'm right Liz should be here while Sam should be either at her house or the Basilicom.

I wonder if she's staying in my room with Noire? I make my way to my room.

Sure enough I here moaning when I get close enough. I peek in to see Liz eating Noire out.

"Decided to begin before I got here? I'm hurt." I say smirking.

Liz shakes her butt as she turns to look at me. "What can't your girls have some fun loving eachother? If anything we were getting warmed up for you. Heard somewhere that sex before childbirth makes it easier."

I trail my hand around her inner thigh. "That is fine. I think Noire may have told you already but I didn't know I was in a slower dimension."

I can see her shiver a little. "That's fine. So how are we doing this? One of us is getting double teamed? We take turns or you doing us both at once?"

"Hmm. I'd say take turns as we are. I mean were eating Noire out. I can screw you while you do it." I say as I stripped.

"Sounds good. She has a tasty pussy almost as good as yours was. Just no rough stuff cause of the passengers." Liz told me before sticking her butt in the air and eating Noire out again.

"Don't worry I already got most of it out of my system earlier." I say as I penetrated her. Careful not to hilt myself.

Liz let out a moan into Noire's pussy as I went at it on her. Not even hilting myself I got her moaning.

I went at it gently. Just rough enough to get both of us off.

After awhile I came in Liz and pushed her onto Noire's face as I mounted her next.

"Now time to make you enjoy yourself." I say to Noire as I started screwing her like I did Liz.

Noire moaned as she ate Liz out though when I finished I saw Noire and Liz tense up around the same time as their belly's contracted.

I pull myself out. "You two alright?"

"Fuck! URGH! Yeah we are fine, They want out!" Liz screamed as her labor hit.

"Let me go and get a medic." I say moving them so they were comfortable. Well better than before.

Liz eases up. "Fine just be quick AH! Zoey and bring the runt with you we might need her help."

I sprint out grabbing a medic and Scrappy and bolting it there. When I got back Noire was already almost there while Liz was panting with each push. Seems the baby might be giving her some trouble.

I move enough so they could both hold my hands. Even if Liz would break it.

I hear Liz breaking the bones in my hand while Noire only strained it as they pushed. Liz's baby cried while Noire's remained silent. Scrappy moved to Noire's child while the medic checked on Liz's. I see Scrappy closing her eyes as she touched the infant's forehead her hand glowing softly as I saw her aura spread over the baby before it began to cry.

When Liz let go of my hand I healed it. "What was wrong with her?" I ask.

"Still born. Helena's mom would have done the same thing I did. Used a bit of holy magic to give her the breath of life. Nothing serious other than her lungs didn't want to work." Scrappy told me.

"Thanks for helping your sister."

"Yeah she's going to be a handful when she gets older. Blame Alex for showing her Star trek and Indana Jones. Had to bail her out a few times." Scrappy groaned… Are those movies or shows?

"What does she do?" I sigh as I take Liz's and start cleaning her. Hmm. Looks like she's a futa like me.

"Aside from the normal getting into trouble? Well She's explored ruins, galaxies, Weird space shit… Also tried balancing a Death Star on the Gemstone Dimension's Basilicom. Emma had a field day with that. And each time she got in trouble she called her big sister to bail her out." Scrappy groaned as she cleaned her sister. She sounded more annoyed than mad.

"As long as she doesn't do anything too big it should be fine." I say as I finished.

"She covers all the dimensions I'm in rotation with in bright pink glittery paint when she's ten." Scrappy says dryly.

"Damn. I can see that you'll keep a closer eye on her then?"

"Yes.. And have Alex as she dyed Alex's hair rainbow for a month. She follows me around like a lost puppy. Anyways they need names." Scrappy says as she puts the baby in Noire's arms.

"How about Olivia and Chloe?" I suggest.

"They sound nice but which one gets which name?" Noire asks as I didn't specify.

"Hmm. Chloe for yours and Olivia for Liz's."

Liz shrugs. "Works for me. Though Olivia has a dick like you Zoey. Question is. Is she a type two or a type one?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and find out."

"Alright. Just give them a kiss for us." Noire said holding up her child. After this I'm going to see Sam and get the brain scan thing done.

I kiss them both on the head. "Better keep a lease on Olivia when she gets older. With both speed and strength it may be problematic for her mates."

Scrappy groans. "She isn't like you but her main girl is one of the lust Void angels you screwed out of Emma. They are like Lucy in hornyness and how long they can go at it for. But her harem is pretty tame all things considered. Heck for better or worse me and Merlyn are the most like you mom though we've been told we are pretty much you if you were a spell caster."

"Ah. If all my children were like me there'd be so many of my genes running through all the dimensions in no time." I joke.

Scrappy laughs nervously. "Yeah… While the lust angels don't have dicks they breed like crazy. The futa's are at least a bit more tame. Don't worry Emma will deal with them. Though I might have fucked some women in every dimension I went too. Not sure if I got them pregnant but I did fuck them good enough that a normal man couldn't satsify them from that point on."

"Which I want you to introduce me to your children when I do get back."

"Looks like I have to plan a family gathering. Also is it a rule to not fuck crazy? I mave have done that too many times." I look at Noire like mother like daughter.

"Yes and I expect that plan to go well. Now I'm sorry I have to go. I need to do something with Sam real quick."

"Alright just don't forget the Brain scan. I already have a body prepared for the first one. Also need to go check on my squad and nuke a few planetoids that are falling right now." Scrappy pats my head before vanishing. Cheeky girl.

I kiss both Liz and Noire. "I'll be back don't worry." I say.

At least Scrappy didn't tell them. Right might need to talk to Crystal. She should be living with Sam for now most likely. If everything goes right the copies of me should allow me to be in multiple places at once. I'll still be the original but with a lot of identical twins. Who would likely become independent.

I made my way over to Sam's house. Greeting people on the way past.

When I got close I bumped into someone. "Sorry Oh your Zoey Do you happen to know where Scrappy is?"

"Which one?" I ask.

"Duh the one from my time. I'm Topaz Sakaki the maiden whose heart belongs to Scrappy's Smith also known as the heart of steel the purest around." She had purple hair and pink eyes. I'm going to take a wild guess on who her parents are.

"I won't tell you but you can ask her. Here's her number. Well the last one I know anyways." I say giving her a piece of paper.

"Thank you! I hope she says yes!" She takes the paper and runs off. That girl… Good luck Scrappy.

I then continue on. I don't know how long I actually have here so I have to make somethings quick. Even if someone request a quicky.

I soon get to Sam's house and find her with some baby's around her with Crystal helping and by their aura's at least a one or two were mine.

"Hey you two." I greet nervously.

Sam looks me in the eye. "So mom. You wouldn't happen to know why two of me and Kei's children have Cyan colorations do you?

"Because they're my grandchildren." I say trying to lie. Well partly lie. They are both my children and grandchildren at the same time.

"Oh and one of them is a herm I wonder where her dick came from." Sam said blasting my lie.

A herm? That's like a 1% chance of happening from a futa and norm female. "It is a possibility she's the rare case of less than half a percent to be born that way from two normal women." I say defending myself. I was right on that portion. It's extremely extremely rare but it does happen.

"Come on I already know you did it mom stop beating around the bush and own up to it." Sam pouts frustrated.

I sigh. "Fine. You know how I get when I'm negative or close to it. It happened at that one party." Yeah like I've said to Scrappy I'd fuck anything willingly while Negative.

"Figured as much cause I was abnormally sore down there. So you come for a brain scan or something?" Might as well since Sam has the stuff for it.

"Well yes. And I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." I apologize.

Sam pouts and drags me to another room. "You can apologize by boning me in the ass before your scan. I didn't get to feel how good you were that night."

I freeze. "And you wouldn't mind? And why the ass?"

"Unless you want to knock me up again you need to do it there and I sorta had a crush on you before you know I found out." Sam told me blushing up a storm.

I sigh. "Fine to make it up to you I'd screw you in what ever hole you want. And I'll just get this question out of the way. Do you want to join Crystal?"

"Yes please and Sam lets live a little. Every hole gets used!" Same blushed at Crystal's remark. "Like I could say no to that."

"Fine fine." I say. If I knock them up I knock them up.

Crystal giggles as her and Sam strip and lay on the bed for my roaming eyes. Got to make this quick but also satisfying for them.

I strip also. "Lets start shall we? I'll let you two decide what we're doing."

Crystal gets on all fours over Sam and kisses her. "You can do us like this. Just move us into the position you want. Though eye candy is important."

I push Crystal down so their viginas were touching. "I'd just screw you both at the same time." I say spearing Sam before pulling out and doing the same with Crystal.

Sam hugged Crystal close. "So much better." Sam then kissed Crystal as they humped and grinded their naked bodies together giving me pleasant eye candy to watch as I fucked them.

I kept it up slowly going faster and once every few thrust I would hilt into their asses.

I was stimulating each of the holes down here afterwards I'll have them suck my dick clean after I cum into both of them.

Both of them were moaning and wiggling. Sam cumming once by now and Crystal twice.

She's either more sensitive or less experienced. I don't care as I pick up the speed into both of them. Their natural lube helping me along.

"It's coming girls." I say as I do a few more thrust before cumming. Though I don't stop screwing them. Causing some of the cum to be on them while most of it was in their holes.

In the aftermath they were panting as they laid on the bed soaked with some cum on them. This was a good fuck. Though I have to say, Crystal was the tightest hole I've been in so far. I lean in and kissed Crystal. "Love you little sis. Now take care of the baby I gifted you." I whisper seductively into her ear.

She shivered as she fell over sideways onto the bed. I then sit on the bed myself. "Now I'll need you both to clean it." I say as my dick was covered in cum and their juices.

They look at my dick before crawling over and licking it clean being rewarded afterwards with shots to the face and body luckily my dick stayed clean but they didn't.

"I hope you two enjoyed yourselves. After you both clean yourselves we can discuss the brain scan I can for."

Sam shrugs and uses a simple spell to clean them and story to cum in jars… For something later on. Still they got done in record time. "Done we can go now if you wish. But please lets keep the clothes off for now."

"As you wish." I say simply.

Sam lead me away while stroking my dick while Crystal just fell asleep on the bed. Can't say I didn't want to fuck Sam again with how good her hand jobs were. "Time to get your brain scanned Zoey."

"Alright. Let me guess you want to jack me off during the process or me being sheathed in you?"

"I'd prefer sheathed till I can't fit any more of your cum in me. Your a type two so I should avoid consuming your cum if possible least I become addicted to it. Doesn't screwing your daughter turn a part of you on?" Sam teased as she rubbed the tip with her thumb.

"Even though half my mind denighs it. Yes. And I think Crystal did consume some." I answer.

"If your going to be gone for long you should cum an ocean for her to consume or send bottles over. She'd go crazy without it. Just saying." Sam answered. Not a problem I can have the lilies do that.

"Well if you want to be the cocksleeve for a few hours I can just screw it into you. And you can collect it when it pours out."

"Oh I love to but we have two sluts dying for you two break them completely and sow the first children into them Corrupted Arfoire and Candy heart. Wouldn't you rather finish her punishment? Not to say I wouldn't mind helping out." Sam teased sparking the side of me that wanted revenge on that bitch.

I chuckle. "I guess I'll have some fun with those two. Also did you get those Grade 5 Type 2 Item boxes I requested? We can use two of them to fill up. I also request one of them be given to me."

"Yes even got a mini bunker one for free. Also I want to be your cocksleave in front of them to show them what they are missing and you can make them if they just give in." She says as we reach the room and she makes me sit on a chair and sheathes herself as she starts the process.

"Sounds good." I say.

She begins to bounce on my dick as my vision goes white. When I come to Sam is a little bloated and now bobbing her head on my dick as I cum down her throat hard. Her gaze being a bit lust crazed. Guess my pheromones got to her.

"I thought you said to consume as little as possible eh? You just took the whole load."

She didn't hear me as she bobbed more working out more of the load. Before I realized my hand was on her head forcing her to continue. Damn may have had her take several of my loads continuously. Hopefully there is treatment for this.

I take my hand off her head to let her go up if she wished. And if she didn't I'll stop her after this next one.

She popped off coughing as her hands worked to finish me off. "Sorry I'll jack you off the rest of the way."

"I didn't force you to do that did I." I ask. I know sometimes my body would screw people in my sleep once in awhile but that's if they're in the same bed as me.

"Yeah after you said something about my pussy getting too loose you shoved your dick down my throat. I don't know how many loads you shot into me but I passed out once. My belly feels stuffed… But I still have some room for the thing we had planned." Sam gave me a slutty cumfilled kiss as I jetted a load on her belly.

After she finished I spoke up. "I'm sorry that happened. My body does that sometimes when I'm unconscious."

"Yeah if you were a normal woman it wouldn't be too bad but you love being a futa too much to quit right? I'll be fine just need a steady supply of your cum while I take something for the addiction. Anyways one copy got sent to Scrappy while the rest are stored and a couple elites are made." Sam told me as she used a nearby shower and put on a swimsuit.

"I do enjoy being a futa too much. It satisfies me better. And faster." I say as I got up.

"Not complaining too. I like pleasing my mommy. Even it's as her fuck toy. Well let's go to those two now. You're going to be the first to breed them. Also Arfoire's child I'll have moved to the mansion to be raised. But Candy heart's I'll give her to Alex or Emma to raise out of here. As the cult may try to kill them even if they are a pure Candy heart." That hurts. But she's right.

"True. Though I doubt they'd feel satisfied after this." I say grinning.

Sam giggles. "Yes cause only your constant dicking could satisfy them after this point. Maybe have them consume some of your cum for good measure." Ah since they'd be addicted to something they'd only get in small amounts. Evil.

"Deal. Let's deal with them shall we?"

Sam sheathed herself on me and hugged me. "You can handle carrying me there right and you'd prefer to keep your dick warm right?"

"Fine fine. I guess I did turn you into a minx didn't I?"

"Maybe a little bit. I've always been a bit horny remember?" Sam said before giving me a kiss then resting her head on my shoulder.

"True. I do know you definitely slept with quite a few people. Though you mainly stayed with a few while i just boned the majority."

"Yeah different but similar.. How am I? Do I feel good to you? Do you like having your dick in me?" Sam blushed trying to make small talk and get some praise.

"Yes you do. And I would be lying if I did say I didn't."

"Good I'll enjoy being your cocksleeve infront of those two then. Come on let's hurry over there." She practically purred in my ear at that. Maybe my musk is also making her hornier?

"Fine fine." I say making my way over.

When we got near the room I caught Katarina chasing after Bethany desperately. "Please Beth can't we talk about this!?"

"No like I said it's for your own good we part ways. For both you and the child. Look the boss will be better at telling you than I am." Bethany said looking to me to make this right.

"Yes. Due to the mentality of yours that was caused by Bethany here many people have chosen for you two not to be together for quite some time." I say.

"B-But for how long? We still have a child together. The child should be at least allowed to see her father every so often." Katarina mumbled already crying.

"And that would be fine. Just come to Sam later and you two can discuss the details alright." I say softly.

Bethany sighs. "We will. Thanks boss this has already been hard enough as is. I never wanted to hurt her. And I don't want to hurt her any more than I have already."

"Good choice. Now I'm going to go and do what I was going to do. I'll talk to you both later."

"Alright and if you want to bone me boss just give me a call. Anyways see you hopefully in the future. Remember Katarina my heart will always belong to you. I just hope you can get better with or without me." Bethany said before she kissed Katarina's forehead and walked away.

"I'm sorry Katarina. This has to happen." I say. "You don't mind if Bethany joined us would you?" I whisper softly to Sam. Low enough for Katarina not to hear.

Sam smirked and whispered back. "She can take my pussy and you my mouth or ass. If they beg early I'll just bed her till we are done for the day."

I pat Katarina's back. I then whistle at Bethany. "Get over here I have something to talk to you about." I call out as I walk away.

"Coming boss." Bethany said as she jogged over to me.

"Let's get going." I say as I walked. Effortlessly carrying Sam.

Bethany gave me a look but followed me regardless. "You know you got a nice ass boss." I laugh to myself. Still got it where it counts.

"You just haven't seen the front yet." I say smirking at her. "Now Sam where are they?"

"I don't care if you have a dick or vagina I'd still bed a fine woman like you anyday. But yeah heart still belongs to the loli that stole my heart." Bethany spoke before Sam answered. "Remember sex room number five? The one with all the kinky stuff? Yeah they are there and have been kept on the edge for awhile. Candy heart wants to be of use to her new mistress. Also Arfoire kind of split in a way the pure vision wants to serve you faithfully while the Corrupt one. Well not much is left of her mind except wanting to be bred and please her masters. I had the pure one watch what's going on. Don't know if you wanted her to be a public sex toy or not." Sam said pausing before continuing.

"She's been polite and helpful to us so far. And the kids all around love her. Though Crystal I've caught treating her a few times. Well under my supervision. I saw no harm in rewarding good behavior." Hmm I'd have her placed under observations and possibly be a nanny for the kids if they like her that much. If not I'll have her do something more desirable than the other two are getting.

"Reasonable. I don't plan on her being part with the other two. If she proves well have her be their nanny. Also only allow a select few to screw her. Like Noire, Liz, Crystal you get what I'm meaning. Though I might knock her up along with the other two though." I say.

"Yes only people in our little circle that will treat her. I will but to start off with we'll have her under observation in your mansion. I'll try to keep Red from her." Sam told me as we neared the room.

"Good. Red does get a little more handsy than I'd like her to with some people."

"Like when she sucked off that futa infront of Emma?" Sam asked as I opened the room where moaning could be heard with Bethany following us and Pure Arfoire looking more like a teen right now.

I lick my lips at her. "Yes like then." I say.

"Didn't you say you wanted to have an orgy with them? Also here's to two prepped sluts for us to finish breaking, you and Beth ready?" Sam asks with a smirk.

"You know I'm ready." I say as I lift her up a few inches before dropping her.

I was fucking her ass while Bethany took Sam's pussy with little hesitation. As Sam moaned her head off the two sluts where whimpering in need.

"You ready for me to go hyper speed?" I ask Sam. Though first I need those three item boxes first.

"Yes! But be ready first!" Sam shouts out from the rush of pleasure.

I chuckle. "Well I would need at least those two item boxes to catch my cum."

"True. Use the rings first they are faster. Then the watch if you can. I'm hitting my second climax now." Sam called out as she came again

"I'll only be using the rings for cum collecting." I say as I place them on with the watch. I then tap on one of the rings and a blue glowing box dropped to the floor. It looked like a wooden crate that was two by two feet and was one foot tall. I kick the top open and hold it under her. "Now get ready for split second." I say before activating the skill.

Pounding into her soon after like a jackhammer relentlessly abusing her asshole before I came hard. Yet I continued to go even as the cum started coming out on each thrust and falling into the item box.

Her head leaned back on me as the pleasure overwhelmed her a little with Bethany pounding her pussy as well. Ah good times.

I continued cumming a good 12 times before the skill was done. "I hope you enjoyed that." I say as Sam had the fucked silly smile.

"Hehe I did but I want Bethy to fuck me more then take me home so we can have a threee some snuggle." Sam said leaning forward to suck on Bethany's breasts.

I take myself out of her. "You heard her. I'm going to go enjoy these three. Well after if you want a round anyways." I say to Bethany.

"Sure I do have a pussy you can fuck if taking dicks isn't your thing." Hmm a herm eh? I want a taste of that too but fucking a nice strong tight pussy is also very tempting.

"You can set her down. You can even keep yourself shelved in her." I say walking around them to be behind her.

Bethany did so keeping her dick in Sam. "Thanks I hate to remove myself from a nice soft and warm pussy though pleasantly cold works too."

I play with her vigina for half a minute before lining myself up. "You ready? I know I'm not exactly small."

"Yeah I am. Some futa's helped me break it in already." Bethany told me as she shook her ass to get me wanting it more.

I then spear myself into her. Only getting myself half way. "And how big were they?" I question as I start working myself into her.

"About a third smaller than you with the biggest." Bethany grunted out as I kept going deeper.

I pull myself out a fourth before slamming myself into her. Almost hilting myself.

"Ah! More raw power but not as skilled as the smallest I've taken that futa knew all the right spots to hit." Bethany moaned out as the two sluts begged for me now while the last one just started blushing.

"We've just started. I just need to hilt myself before the fun begins." I say as I thrust harder hilting myself this time.

Bethany laughs. "I'm going to enjoy this then. Can I fuck the sluts after you? They seem really horny." Yeah I have first dips but she can go second out take one of their other holes. I'm breeding them first and locking it up with as much cum as possible before anyone else touches it. I want a big litter from the sluts. At least 3 each But I'm hoping for 8 or 9.

"Sure but only their asses this time. After I knock them up you can go to town on the two."

"Alright fine by me. But we should get them in an all access position first. But first you're going to make us cum Zoey. But I have to know how's your first time fucking a Berzerker Zoey?" Hmm well she's sturdy so far and very tight like her vagina is contracting on my dick for the perfect extra tight fit.

"I'll let you know when we're done." I say as I began screwing her with vignor.

She moaned louder as I railed her didn't take much longer for me to unload in her. Well she also came into Sam again flooding her with more semen.

"I do have to say you were rather enjoyable." I purred into her ear.

"Just think of me next time you someone a servant to fuck and I'll be there. You can do that with ones you know and they answer well for those like me. Now do you want me to be knocked up by you or no. Cause after today protection doesn't work." Bethany leaned back snuggling against me with her blue hair.

"If you want to bear a child of mine I would welcome it. Though I'll be busy and gone by tomorrow."

"It's fine. And I don't mind having your child. Think I'll name the child Katrina or something cute you have in mind." Bethany mumbles to me as we go to impale the sluts hanging in the room.

"Karina sounds just find." I say as I walked behind Candy Heart. With how they were positioned on their stomach. While Bethany walked in front of Arfoire.

Candy heart tried looking behind herself with lust hazed eyes. "Mistress are you going to use me now?"

"Yes. Yes I am." I say before thrusting into her not caring to prep her beforehand.

She screams at the painful entry into her. Good I want her to feel pain and misery for all the shit she's put me two. And each kid will feel like hot shadium coming out.

I don't pause and I kept thrusting. Hilting myself after the third thrust. This is enjoyable.

At this her cries were quieter as I broke her in for being a bitch she's a high quality bitch at that. I'm going to enjoy making sure she knows she's my breeding tool now. Heck she might go crazy if she isn't fucked now.

I picked up the pace railing into her hard. She tightened up on me as she screamed out her first climax.

"You enjoy this huh." I say into her ear as I continued going.

She looks worried and nods. "I live to please mistress. Want to be bred only by mistress and her mates. I live only for mistress now." She looked worried and scared. But her eyes held a longing for me. Hmm If I get a grade three item box I can just keep her down their for when ever I need a fuck. I think someone may have tamed her to be my loyal pet.

Hmm. Maybe. Big maybe. "Then continue doing so even if I'm not here. Just know Crystal would be your mistress also."

"Crystal mistress… Yes I'd be happy to be of use to my other mistress too. I'd serve all her needs just like yours." She started bucking her hips in an effort to please me more.

"That's great to hear. You ready to bear my children?" I ask getting close.

"YES! And to continue bearing your and Mistress Crystal and your mates children!" She was such an eager whore to be bred. Who am I to deny her chosen role in life now.

I then hilt as I came into her. Her stomach bloating. When I was done cuming I put something in to plug it up so none could escape. Since I'm a type two if I'm right it should give the babies plenty of nutrients too. I mutter a chant and a shiny gold collar appeared on her neck. It'll teleport her to a special room that the maids know is a sex room for visitors. It'll be her room now. Now onto Arfoire still planning on the corrupt one being a public breeding whore.

I walk over and see Bethany throat fucking the corrupt Afoire. "How good does it feel." I say as I thrust into her sending her further into Bethany's nethers.

"One of the best slut's throats I fucked so far. Man I'd pay for a whore like her. Still Katarina takes the cake in all aspects. I love the ice girl what can I say?" Bethany smirked as she leaned forward to kiss my cheek.

"Well this one is going up for public use. So you could screw her as you wish. I think she'd be the fourth one so far. The only permanent one though."

"Makes me wonder about the other three but good to know. Say you wouldn't mind blowing me after you're down down there?" Bethany tells me as she rubs Arfoire's head enjoying her soft mane.

"Hmm. Maybe. I'll think about it." I say as I started railing into her.

"Alright if you want we can 69 eachother. Also been meaning to ask if or when Katarina is clear of her stockholm syndrome. Do I have your blessing or okay to marry her?" Bethany asked as she began throat fucking Arfoire causing her to bump into. She was setting a good swing set rhythm for us to pound her with. I'll say my piece but it'll be up to Sam and Crystal's judgement if I'm still gone.

"Once she has been cleared. I'd say yes but talk to either me, Sam, or Crystal when that happens." I answer.

"Thank you and I will. I'll wait as long as I have to for her. I'm not lying when I say my heart belongs to her. Getting close too Zoey?" Bethany asked as she went faster.

"Yep. Sill am a little sensitive from all I've been doing this morning." I say as I picked the pace up trying to match hers.

"I'll be doing Sam till next morning. Here take this incase you want to fuck me. It's my summoning token." Bethany handed me a blue coin. Before we unloaded into her. When I was done I plugged Arfoire up as well.

Now I'd admit I'm a bit hunger to try cum and 69 sounds perfect. I want to taste her's. And with this coin I can fuck Bethany when ever I need to now.

"I guess we can do a 69. Though you should know the consequences of blowjobing me."

"Yeah I'd get addicted to your cum though that's not too bad as I can come to you for a fix if you let me. And if I'm right Sam is too. So I might as well collect some for her while I'm there. Besides most cum is tasty like a nice desert. But if you don't want to risk it I'll jack off and you blow me. Maybe give you a tit fuck." That is a fair compromise.

"If you want to blow me it'll be fine. It's why I'm filling these item boxes full of my cum for when I'm not here." I say.

"Okay I'll lick it them with my breasts helping to get you off." She tells me as we get into position with her on top.

"Well it would be hard to deepthroat me." I say. Bethany is a little over half of what mine was.

"Yeah no kidding. You could probably deep throat me easily. Now lets get started." She enveloped my dick in her pillowy soft breasts rubbing them on my dick as she tongue lapped at the head.

"Just know this is a one time thing alright. Just think of it as a reward for how you handled the situation." I say before I take half of her into my mouth. Yeah definitely a one time deal. I'll deal with it this once.

Luckily she doesn't thrust into my mouth as I take her length. Her dick tasted a little salty and sweet. If she were smaller I'd think about it. Lets just see how good the reward is before I make a final judgement on dick sucking well more so on semen tasting.

I then do my best to get her off. Trying to get it over with. While yes I'd like to taste it I don't like giving blowjobs.

She managed to get me off first then she came a few seconds later felt like she came like a gallon or so down my throat but it tasted delicious. Best dessert I've had. Hmm maybe I'll get a dick milker for this.

"Damn. For a herm you sure do cum a lot but I'm saying this. I'm not doing it again. Don't like doing it." I say.

Bethany pulls me into a hug. "Of course though I'll still give you a titty fuck when over you want. Also if you want more of my cum I'll bottle it up for you. Have trouble keeping it down if I don't get it off every so often."

"I'll think of it. Now how about you finish me off hmm?" I say. I'm not going to. Especially with how I'm leaving.

Bethany smiles and begins titty fucking me again. Fuck her tits feel soo good. I need a busty girl like her in my harem to do it to me like that. Hmm Candy heart has a nice pair and Pure Arfoire will too once she gets back to the right age. Still need to fuck her.

I look at her. "Do me a favor and prep yourself up. I'm not going to be as rough as I was with those two but I'm not going to be exactly gentle either."

She gave me a nod and began fingering herself vigorously to get ready.

I grin as I watched with Bethany getting me closer. "About there Bethany."

"Any place you want to finish Zoey?" She asked giving me the option.

"I'd say down your throat but I don't know if you could take it so I'll let you choose."

Bethany smirks. "Hmm is that a challenge cause if not I was going to stuff my pussy. But If your daring me to take it I soo will!" Seems she was the dared and will do type.

"Well I already did unload in your pussy already. But if you want to take it as a dare. Do it."

Bethany smirked and took most of it in one go deep throating it easily even bobbing her head to make me cum in her throat.

In my lust filled state I shoved her down the rest of the way while I came. Once I was done I let her go apologizing.

"It's fine. But just a heads up Madison was looking rather worried might want to take to her sometime soon. Think she was going to marry one of your kids." Bethany told me. I wonder which one.

"I'll talk to her when I run into her." I say.

"Yeah but she looked worried enough to due something stupid. And you know how hard Shadow knights can be to stop." Right they are a bitch even for me to deal with.

"True. I'll track her down after this then." I say. I'm going to find out which one she's trying to get with.

Bethany sighs. "Good rather not have Valor push herself after her 3rd child with Beatrix. Apparently they are getting married soon. The first Sapphire to actually get married I believe."

I think about it. "Yes I believe so." I say.

"Yeah pretty surprising. Looks like even if they are hybrids the Sapphire population is going to have a sudden spike." She tells me as I prepare to take the pure Arfoire. Hmm She needs an easier to say and different name to save the confusion with her corrupt counterpart.

"True. Now I'll be naming you something else to differentiate you from the cocksleeve over there. How does Molly sound?"

"Molly sounds nice. Um can I hold on to you while we do this?" She asked a cute blush forming on her cheeks.

"Sure." I say as I lined myself up.

She held onto as I thrusted into her tightening her hold as I did so. So she was one of those types in bed then. First for me.

I thrusted into her softly letting her get used to the size before I went at it.

She moaned as we got started. You know I love breaking in the cute things in life.

I picked up the pace as she moaned. Glad she's enjoying herself.

With someone I actually want to fuck with them enjoying it is one of my top five concerns if it's consenual.

"Want me to go faster, harder?" I ask her as I pitoned myself into her.

"Faster please just not too much harder." Molly asked politely. Think I can manage that.

"I'll do my best." I say as I slowly picked up the speed.

She gave me a kiss and a smile. "Your best is good enough. You have beautiful eyes." Hmm didn't I give Noire that compliment before?

"Thank you. Not many have my shade of Cyan."

She giggles leaning into me as I plowed her. "Try not to lose your softer side it's endearing."

"I'll try not to but no promises." Most likely I'd still have a soft side during sex at least when I go negative.

She doesn't say anything as I feel her contracting on me. Looks like she hit her first climax with me not far behind.

When I get to I thrust up into her cumming. I watch as she bloated up a little.

She smiles at me loving me. "Will I be having your babies too?"

"I plan for you to. Now do me a favor and raise them lovingly along with your twin's here."

"I will promise. Even the ones left by the random people who use her I'll take care of lovingly." Molly giggles before kissing me again.

"That's good. If you do a good job. I'll give you a reward when I eventually come back."

She giggles leaning on my chest again. "Okay. Not that I wouldn't otherwise." She tells me with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you want another round or are you good?" I ask her.

"If you want to fill me up more I won't say no. But if you um don't mind. I'd like to sleep somewhere more comfortable than here." She looked a bit scared as if I'd leave her here. Can't imagine anyone would get much sleep with all the moaning.

"That's fine. I'll just bring you to a spare room in my place." I say.

I pick her up as I catch Sam and Bethany screwing some more. They can see there way out. I need to knock up as many women as I can before I go. Bit of a personal goal of mine. First up breeding my personal slut Red.. Urgh she wants a wife so badly. Might have her be one of my kids wife.

I pick up Molly. "Do you want to be carried normally or with me in you?"

Molly blushed. "Whichever you prefer to be honest."

I shelth myself into her. "Then we'd be going like this then."

She blushes more and holds tighter on to me pressing our boobs together as I made my way home. I love keeping my dick warm okay? As we went though I spotted Madison walking around looking very anxious.

"Oi Madison. I need a word with you." I call out to her.

"Uh um sure boss." She says slowly making her way over to me.

"So I've heard a thing or two. Mind explaining them?" I ask her.

"Gonna have to give me more details Boss. Don't know what your talking about." Madison replies shifting the subject.

.

"Well one part of it is I've been hearing you're trying to get with one of my children. And if so who? And if not what has got you so nervous?"

She looks away. "It's Crow. And to put things lightly we aren't really accepted as a couple. For various reasons… It's less of right now getting with her but taking the um next step."

"Ah. So you are trying to take the next step." I stated simply.

"Yeah marrying her. But she's on vacation. I'm still on duty. And the only place we can get legally married due to our stigma here is in the shadow dimension due to it being more accepted there." Madison got out looking a bit scared and stressed.

"Well you can marry here. It's not against anything we have. Even if the other nations besides Planeptune might look at it differently but they can think what they want. Why don't you go over and talk to her about it. Now have you even talked to her about this?" I don't remember hearing of them getting together yet.

"Yeah I'll try getting there unnoticed. But lot of people still hold prejudice against her as she's a ghoul who by their words gave into her baser impulses. Someone would likely due something stupid here to mess with the wedding." Madison grumbles out looking visibly annoyed. "We've been keeping our relationship under the radar cause of that."

"As you've known we have upped security here and have dealt with people who think they could still have that way of thinking here. Even after the ghouls have been living alongside us for thousands of years."

"Yeah but you know how stubborn some people can be. Still few would make a move if you gave the wedding your blessing. You are her father technically." She does have a point especially with that church that worships me. I'll send them and Sam a message that the wedding has my green light.

"As long as she agrees and you treat her right. You will have it. If I hear you mistreated her when I'm gone. I'll make sure that regeneration wont keep up."

"Trust me I won't. I beat the shit out of anyone who tried to hurt her. I give you my word I will treat her right while you are gone." Madison gave me a traditional knights bow to show she will honor her promise.

"And it better stay that way. Now have a good day. I have things to do."

I continue on my dick still sheathed in Molly. A long list of things and fucking later Neptune gave me a call.

I pick up the call as I pulled myself out of Red. "Yes?"

"Sooo I found these ruins and magic stuff. Anyways Alice told me to not do anything without you here so yeah I want to mess with it but I need my mother in law's help. Can't a girl even a slightly accident prone one investigate an area alone?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Alright alright I'll be there. Where is it?" I ask as I made one of the maids clean me off before I went.

"Upper north east of Planeptune in the old temple's basement. Alright see you here. Bye!" She then hung up as I notice Scrappy watching me with teary eyes. "Please don't go."

I equip my clothing as I walked out the room and closed the door behind me. "You know I have to sweetheart. I'm not going to be gone forever."

She cries as she hugs me hard. "But it'll feel like it." Should have known she'd be the clingy type. She was so as a child.

"I know I know. But we've already changed history enough."

Scrappy looked down still crying. "Promise.. Promise me when I find you again well spend a lot of time together. Like we weren't able to before."

"I promise alright. And you know how I am with those."

"You don't like braking them often fucking the person who made you brake the promise." Scrappy finally looked me in the eyes. Her's being now steel grey as she went HDD for me to get a good look at her in this form.

Aside from the coffins floating behind her the suit she was wearing made her look both elegant and like a magic knight. In short she was the embodiment of practically everything I hoped she'd become.

"You sure have grown." I say sadly. I sigh. "I should get going. I've noticed something recently and it's currently not a good idea to be near me currently." I grumble. I found it out when that maid came in and jumped us. Saying the smell got to her. Which it has never before. I have an idea but I'm not too sure.

"Yeah your natural musk now. I got some protective magic up to ward it off. But yeah. I'll tell my younger self to make a diary or Journal maybe video logs so you can see them later." Scrappy muttered to herself as she let go of me.

"That sounds just fine. Just have them given to Trixie so they can be recorded into her tome. And remember I hear even a rumor of one of you dying I'll be ripping you both a new one."

"Oh right well ummmm got to go!" Scrappy quickly used a spell to teleport away with a slight look of panic. Dammit.

I guess she ran knowing I'd find out. Welp can't keep Neptune waiting. I opened a portal to where I believe the place was.

"Hey mom in law good to see you now we can go exploring and Alice won't be pissed. Though Sherry was crying up a storm for some reason." Neptune called out. Not really sure why she hasn't gotten why yet with Sherry's powers.

"Maybe with what we're going to find. Who knows." I say kinda feeling bad for not telling her. Hopefully we aren't around each other long. Don't want to explain to Alice why I boned her wife. Ugg nevermind it would most likely happen when I'm negative.

Still if Emma is any judge Neptune's have the best pussies around. The perfect mixture along with that cute ahegao face is to die for. Hope the one over there doesn't mind me boning her. Hmm I'm going to request anal from her as payment… maybe. Dammit need to work on keeping my horny mind in check.

.

I shake my head. "Lets head inside and check things out." I tell her.

"Alright at least it's not the creepiest place I've been to. Just don't stick your dick anything till we check it first. Wouldn't want you losing such a powerful interrogation tool too soon." She says with a grin at the fact I can literally break a bitch if I wanted to.

"Come on you know me better." I say smirking.

"Right if we find some weird magic thingy you going to jizz on it one way or another." Neptune pats my crotch with a smirk and a wink.

"You keep that up I will bend you over." I say as a mini threat.

"And shove your dick up my ass? You know your tempting with that. Up do me in my CPU form if any it's much sexier and tighter." She says smirking as she runs in leaving me with a slight hard on.

"Just wait till I catch you damn it." I call out to her. I shift my hard on in my pants till it was more comfortable.

You leave me with a raging boner you're going to pay the price. Still I felt a large collection of share energy hit me as I keep going down.

"God damn. There's a lot of share energy for it being damn ruins." I grumbled as I walked.

I also felt something pulling me in almost calling me. As I got closer I saw what I believe is Neptune in her Crimson Heart form laying naked on an altar for me to fuck. It was surrounded by various symbols and knights. One I recognize being that of a shadow knight in style at least.

Why are the shadows here? I think as I approach.

"You want to fuck on this? I remember it slightly from my past life. But um I forget what it was for. I know it involved the CPU's at the time but not much else but you have to admit. It makes a kinky place for a fuck right?" That part she has down pat.

"Well I guess we could do a quicky before continuing exploring."

"Sure since you wanted to fuck my ass. But only the ass please the love tunnel is for Alice only." Crimson Heart told me showing she would fuck me but some things are reserved for Alice only.

"That's fine with me. Though I doubt you'd be walking fine afterwards." I say.

"I heal fast. Just make sure I'm in bliss when your done." She shakes her ass to entice me more. And her boobs are so much bigger definitely feeling those puppies up.

"So you want it quick and hard or medium and gentle?"

"Eh there's no extra hard and blinding fast?" She says smirking.

"Well if you want that. It can be arranged." I say.

"Do it and we'll be doing more booty calls." She says looking over. "Butt side up or breast side up?"

"Ass side up." I say stripping.

"As so you like asses more than breasts or just for different poses? Anyways I'm not complaining." She was already making a small puddle with how wet she was getting.

"I like everything equally." I say truthfully. "But for what you requested this position would be best. Now brace yourself." I say getting ready to use split second.

I see her gripping the altar as I push my dick in. This was going to be fun!

I activate the skill railing into her making sure she didn't move much.

She felt tight very tight and warm that it was almost burning. Hmm might get a nice feel for this quality pussy. She wasn't that soft inside a little coarse but that rubbing only got me off more.

I started screwing her and as I got closer I pulled out and hilted into her ass and screwed it for it's worth.

After a few more moments I came into her ass enough she bloated a little with how much I filled her. She was a good lay that's for sure.

I canceled the skill since I wasn't going to screw her through it. She came as the skill stopped and she cried out in bliss.

I leaned on her grabbing her breasts to give them a good feeling up. Soo soft and with a bit of milk in them like mine. Should be good taste testing later. Before I could react I felt a searing pain in my dick as it vanished and I was returned to normal before I was chained to another Altar and railed by something in both new holes down there as I hear music and chanting start as from what I could glance at Crimson heart was glanced was too. I felt myself getting weaker by the millisecond. A brief flash of Candy heart passes my mind as I hit split second already hating this position I was in for what it reminded me of.

I then use my strength to try to fling my arms up. It cracking the altar. I keep doing it as it kept breaking. Letting the negative over take me. I go through the chants to shut everything down working this altar and things around it.

A few things glowed in response to this, things then start teleporting round and a portal opening on the Altar as Crimson heart fell through one. Not sure if I want to follow given how these things tried to rape me and I still feel miffed over being reverted. But my horniness has dropped a good deal. All I can think about now is getting back to my mates. More pleasant thoughts at least.

I chant to revert myself back to a futa. I equip my clothes. Now one more thing before I go. " **Hell's Wraith**." I say as I slammed my fist into the ground causing most of the place to evaporate instantly in the blast. I then feel soemthing sucking me up from behind. Shit that portal is still open.

Crap just when I thought I was home free. Urgh Alice would also give me hell for losing Neptune.

Well fuck it. I think as I dived through it. Suddenly in free fall.

I'd do something about being negative but eh I'm too far in right now to give a shit. As long as I still care about my family I should be fine.

I'll locate Neptune after I land. I brace for impact as I approach the ground. I landed with a bang creating a small crater.

I feel something wet land on my cheek as I saw the bodies of children piled around me. My blood boils as I feel a little sick. Are there any still alive? I have to try.. At the very least.

I send out a pulse of energy to try to locate any. The dead don't have energy after all.

A few pings come back one stationary a few moving around. The place likely scavengers or survivors. Just what hell am I in?

I immediately go towards the stationary one seeing if they are alright. I'll have to find that out later. I'm taking in a lot of negative energy though.

I saw a young child laying on the ground her limbs having been removed by some surgery same with her organs. She had the fewest vital organs needed to sustain life.. I could try healing her. She's very week only her will keeping her going. She looked barely awake right now as well. Just who in the hell would do this to children?

And she was only dumped here recently too. I run up and place my hand on her chest. " **Flash Heal**." I'm going to catch the culprits for this.

She starts looking better now. I say she can't be younger than 11 with how developed she is in certain areas. "Mama...why…" She manages to speak out after a few moments.

Hmm. How about I give her a blessing. I brush her hair aside as I gave it to her. I picked her up as the cyan light engulfed her for a milisecond.

Then it was done as she looked a lot better now. Still need to restore the lost body parts later for her quality of life.

A lightbulb then went off in my head. Oh yeah I got that upgraded magic from Ella. I then apply the best healing spell I could do. I don't know which tiers I can go up to yet.

In a brief flash she was healed and her limbs healed. Hey blame magic bullshit.

That's good. Now lets go and see if those other signatures were children or the people who dumped her here.

I carry her with one arm while I look around spotting some ghoul kids eating the corpses. I could tell because those special organs are out. They were all different ages so I needed to keep my eye on the eldest of the group. They will be the most protective since they are likely in the feral range… and feeding.

I walk up and stop a couple dozen steps away. Hmm how shall I handle this. I don't want it to go into any blood shed.

They have one child with them that's five the eldest looks like she could hunt on her own but the other two couldn't. Seems like they were just a family unit trying to survive.

Hmm it might not be the best way but it'll be one of the better. I decided to speak. "Hello." I calmly say to get their attention.

The eldest growled getting into defensive stance her predatory organs pointing at me. "Back off! This was our feeding ground first!"

"And that's fine. I just wanted to ask a few questions." I say keeping my voice calm.

"Like what!? Where the rest of us are! You're just digging for more information to kill us all using the whole nice girl approach." She growled back. Guessing things are really bad here.

"Hmm. I guess you won't trust just word. Which is both good and bad. The main question I wanted to ask is who is dumping the bodies here?"

"The syndicate that's taken over this world. I ask that you pardon their manners things have been rough since the syndicate took over and sealed away the other CPU's. Now all the remains to try to protect the unfortunate is me." Spoke a CPU arriving in HDD form her suit showing signs of disrepair and damage. She reminded me of Scrappy for some reason.

"Well if you point me to their headquarters I can guarantee bring that building down and everyone in it within the hour." I say. It won't solve all of it but it would throw them into disarray.

"Go to the remnants of the Lastation basilicom and you'll find one of their leaders ruling that place. It's the best I can do for now. They rotate their Headquarters yearly. Just be warned there may be innocents involved. Slavery isn't too uncommon around here." She tells me landing near the ghouls who huddle around her as if she was their mother or maybe protector? Still the way she looked at me gave me the signal that she knew what I was.

I smile at her. "Then I can't wipe the place off the map then. Now I shall go and take care of that problem. Now I need to ask you a favor to watch this one for a little while." It should only take me a few hours max.

She gently takes her from my arms. "I'll take her back to our safe house. You can find it easily since you've gotten a feel for my energy already."

"And you take it you know what I could do if something happens to her?" I question.

"Yes and I give you my word it won't come to that. I protect and care for the unfortunate not abuse them." She looks in my eyes as she tells me this. Not an once of deception in her eyes or voice.

"Then I shall be back." I say.

After another glance at them I take off running aiming to find the stronghold that the CPU girl mentioned.

Hmm how far is the place? I can't exactly portal with not knowing the location.

Though I believe I was getting close when I started seeing girls in cages with cum dripping from between their legs. Definitely getting close to some criminal strong hold.

I go up to the cages looking around and not spotting anyone else near. Hmm. I mutter a few chants to see their mental state and to see how much I could restore them.

Some were bad almost broken but the majority were mostly fine nothing that some therapy wouldn't fix. Seems like they all got rotated to who'd be the main attraction.

I fixed the almost broken ones the best I could. I break the locks. Where would they go though? Hmm. Maybe to the headquarters after I kill almost everyone there. Well I guess I'd act as leader head for awhile there.

This dimension has a lot of cleaning up needed to be done. It reminds me almost of Candia back in the day. Heck I think I'm going to fuck the head of the organization or Slave master into submission for this bullshit.

"Hey you're freeing the slaves which means you got guts. Let's see if we can't help eachother? I know a back door into this place where the defenses are weaker. And if you do beat the current boss I get to be your partner. How does that sound?" A mouse themed girl asked. She looked shady but she knew how to survive in this twisted world. Eh I can condition loyalty into her if I need to.

I turn to her as my eyes started glowing. "Sure. If you betray me I'll take care of you." I say sending some fear through her.

She looks at me with fear in her eyes. "I won't promise. Just please don't steal my virginity." I could tell she from the bulge she had a dick and from her being sensitive about her virginity she must have a vagina.

"No promises." I say as I started to head to the headquarters.

She shivers and whimpers. "Follow me I know the back roads they don't check often. You want to catch them with their pants down right. Or do you want to get there the fastest way possible?"

"Well I can move fast enough for no one to notice me. Though it would be too fast for you. So I guess we could go the back way."

"Alright Boss Follow me." She tells me as she begins winding us through some side alleys.

"Good. Now depending on your performance. The ending for you may be better."

She shivers. "I'll do my best boss." It's like she can tell she trapped by her choice now and needs to make the most of it.

"How many are there? Or do you know?" I ask.

"Strongholds and headquarters? Yeah I know the number of them. About a dozen per nation. But the exact locations and rotation is kept to the big bosses. Like the one you're after. They've been taking the former goddess of here around to demoralize the resistance movement with public broadcasts. She hasn't been broken yet cause some like to see her cry and weep. I've at least made sure she was fed well and kept healthy. Say what you will about that. She was still a good leader for Lastation. Names Linda by the way. Also the guards per each strong hold ranges about a few thousand." She informed me trying to prove her worth.

"A few thousand. Nothing much." I say thinking over what else she said.

"Yeah the previous Goddesses would have been able to do more if it wasn't for the CFW Magic gathering enough Anti-share crystals to make a mist that weakened most CPU's to the point the local crime elements took over. Only one that was still strong enough to beat down Magic was Iron heart. She was brutal but we haven't been seeing her around much lately." Linda told me. So that CPU I meet was likely that Iron heart she mentioned.

"Ah. I'd love to see them use that shit on me." I say as I followed her.

Soon enough we made it to the place where some type of major event going on but there were very few guards around here.

Hmm. "I'll be back. I'm going to take care of everyone here." I say preparing to use split second to get this over with.

"Alright I'll wait for you here then." Linda told me as she took out a chair to wait for me to finish.

I used split second to sprint through the place. Tearing most of the guards to shreds.

When I got done I caught the Slave master bottoming out in a Broken Noire. Now she may not be my Noire but people being miss treated still rubs me the wrong way. Plus if anyone fucks a Noire like that it's going to be me who does it to her right.

I grab the Slave Master's head and ripped it off her body. I then do a few chants to restore her mind to the best I could.

She looks at me confused. "Mistress?" But her eyes looked clearer like she was at least aware of her surroundings and self.

"Call me Zoey." I tell her. Now to deal with the rest of the guards and the boss.

"Oh okay. Do you have any need of me Zoey?" Noire asked rubbing against me.

"Right now no. Just follow me for now." I say as I use both chants and healing to restore her body to what it was. Even though I might have aged her body back a year but eh. All well most of the scars are gone now.

If I can't bone my Noire she'd be a good substitute for now. Still I hope they aren't using that Slave crest bullshit here.

I groan as I see it where her heart was. They are. Wouldn't change much though. Not like I'd boss them around much. I take out a tee shirt and shorts. "Here put these on for now." I say.

She looks at them before slowly putting them on. Seems like this was going to be more of a clean up mission now.

"I already took care of quite a few of them but I still need to take care of the rest. Think you could go around and freeing the other slaves while I deal with all the guards?" I ask. I don't think she could fight well currently. Don't know how long this has been happening to her.

"Yes I can manage that Zoey." She told me giving me a kiss before moving off to free the slaves.

Since I was still in what was considered a battle my uses of Split Second is up. I use the skill again and I sprint through the place taking care of who I came across.

After it was done the place was more of a ghost town while I was covered in blood. While I had the boss under me. She was a nice hottie. Can't wait to make her my first pet.

"Now I'm rather horny. And you're going to pay with your body." I say.

She growled at me gritting her teeth still struggling with some fight left in her. Eh she'd pop out some strong children for me. Makes me want to claim her even more. I think I'll put her in my personal bunker for fun.

I clean myself as I shred her clothing. "Time to enjoy the treat." I say penetrating her.

Her whole body tenses as she clutches the ground. So tight she must have not taken anything close to as big as me or anything in a while. She has nice tits and ass even a nice solid set of muscles to handle me. I like a pet who's well built.

I then start screwing her not caring for her pleasure. Afterwards I'll lock her up where Noire was.

Bit of poetic justice till I get my item box upgraded enough to have her in it all the time. But I'll take good care of my new breeding stalk after all she'd going to be a mommy soon. One thing for sure any kids I have here are going straight to brave once we got portals and stuff set up. Don't trust this place.

I pin her down as I came into her the first time. Meh two more rounds would suffice. I kept thrusting into her. I may screw that Linda chick after I have this building cleaned. This will be my headquarters for awhile after all.

I'll do her in the ass though since she seems to value her virginity so much for now. Rather not take it by force. I'm not a monster like some people around here.

Hmm. I'll think of it though. Depends on how she acts. But for now I'm going to enjoy this former boss.

I'll need to learn her name at some point. So I have something to call her by. Feels good dominate. I'll be putting the former slaves to work but they will be treated fairly at least unlike this breeding slut did.

"How do you feel being used for breeding?" I ask. I know it'll take a few days to a week but I'll break her.

She grunts. "As long as my kids turn out strong and have a nice life. I don't care. Just do me a favor and take care of Claire."

"And who is this Claire and what is she to you?" I question.

"My daughter and pretty much the only thing I give a damn about in this fucked up world." She growls out.

Hmm. I'll be nice. "Alright I'll make sure she'd be treated better than you." As long as the daughter plays nice anyways.

"So you won't sell her body parts for quick cash like most sick fucks. That's good. She's only seven currently. Almost prime age for some of the harvester gangs. You think slavery is bad here? It's a low issue compared to the amount of people that would sell their children off for cash." She grunts out. A flash back to the girl I found earlier confirms what she was saying. All those children only born to die and for cashlining their parents' pockets.

I hilt and cum again. Stopping this time. "Which is why I'll be changing things. I doubt anything here could do anything against me."

"You'll be the first. Iron heart tried but one Goddess even the most powerful one around originally couldn't stop everything or be everywhere at once. Still remember watching as we burnt her nation and oracles to the ground." She lets out a laugh at that showing she wasn't sad about that at all.

"I killed your hundreds of soldiers within a few minutes. I'd like to see you and your buddies try." I say letting a tiny bit of energy out still enough to terrify her.

"Eh I'm not. I know when I'm beaten. Besides who would fuck with a dark goddess like you willingly?" She laughs at that. Okay she might be one of those insane types.

"Well a lot of people. Not that you would know until after I break you." I say twisting one of her nipples.

Her face twists in pain. "Easy Now! I'll need those to feed the babies! Fine fuck you my name BB!" Hehe got her name out of her.

"I guess you are right. There are other parts I can damage though if needed. Now I'd love to break you in more but I have somethings to do." I say slinging her over my shoulder. Time to drop her off.

She grumbled remaining silent not wishing to push her luck.

I make my way down after equipping my clothes back. When I got to the area I chained her up. And to make sure someone couldn't fuck with her I took a permanent marker and wrote 'Zoey's bitch' on her upper chest.

Hmm maybe I'll get her a tattoo later on. Now time to find that Claire girl. Let's see what she's like.

"Now where is your daughter? If you corporate I'll make your living arrangements better."

BB sighs her black hair covering her face. "In her room a section up in the west wing. It's the only door with a combination lock on it. Doubt it will stop you at all. Combination is 2263."

"Yeah I'd just break it down if a code wasn't given. Now I'll be back later tonight. No one besides me is allowed to touch you for now." I say walking away. I'll go and talk to the slaves first to start cleaning the place.

"Fine by me even chained up I can knock most who try away. I'll only let you fuck me unless told otherwise." BB said arrogantly but at least it's in according to my wishes.

"Don't harm them too much." I say as I left the basement. Now where did Noire take everyone.

I send out a pulse finding them quickly in some run down cafeteria. I get flashbacks to the one my Noire took me to with Scrappy. Seems this Basilicom had the same set up. Seems Noire took them here so they could rest and recover most of them being redressed in Lastation government uniforms Noire even having found her old outfit. Seems like they were trying to escape from this nightmare and recover the best way they can.

"Hello everyone." I say getting their attention. "As you most likely know I am the new boss here and I'll be running things differently here. I'd like you all to talk to Noire here and get whatever information about you all written down. Also within a few hours I'd like you all to clean this place and dump the bodies in the back. But for now you all can rest."

They breathe a sigh of relief going about their tasks as Noire walks up to me. "Um Zoey do you think after we get the place cleaned up we could work on getting the systems up and running such as the operations centers and computer network? It would help with various tasks and give you information on everyone here and more. I put the system in lock down and passive mode before I got captured. It would be beneficial to get it up as soon as reasonably possible."

"Yes after the place we can work on that." I assure her. Before I go back and greet that CPU I saw earlier I'll need to chat with that child.

"Thank you mistress. I'll go collect information on and get on cleaning this place after an hour break for them to regain their strength." Noire tells me while giving me a bow.

"Sounds good. Now I'll be busy for the next hour or so alright." I say.

"Thank you Mistress. It shall be done." She told told me still bowed with a few copying her. Eh whatever I need to run for now.

I then make my way upstairs. Reaching my destination. The only combination door is actually not hard to spot. I type in the code and opening it.

Inside I see a little girl sleeping on the bed. But what really drew my eyes was her glowing cyan hair that reached to her ankles. Fuck she's a little me.

Interesting. Even if she doesn't have my name. There are very very few of me. I walk up to her and shake her shoulder. I wonder how soundproof this room is. I kinda ripped a few apart in this hallway.

She stirs blinking a few times at me. "Mommy?" She asks trying to wake up.

"Not quite kiddo."

As soon her vision focuses she screams. "CANDY!" She then booked it as fast as her little legs could carry her. Did I look like this dimensions Candy heart or something.

Good thing I'm faster. I bolt after her catching her effortlessly. "Now now. Do I really look like that cunt Candy?"

She whimpers holding herself in fear even wetting herself in pure terror. Shit I'm still in scare mode. Okay breath Zoey your good with kids just take a moment to readjust your approach and you can fix this. Kids need a gentler approach. A kinder more soothing one.

I take a calming breath. "I'm sorry. My name is Zoey what's yours?" I ask with a much kinder tone.

"C-Claire." She gets out stuttering.

I use a spell to clean her. "I came up to talk to you after your mother asked me to watch over you."

"Uh really but she never sent anyone up to my room before." Claire asked tilting her head cutely.

"That was when your mother was the boss of the place."

"What?" She looked at me innocently. She was likely kept in the dark about everything going on.

"I'm the current boss for the place now. I took over after your mother." I say gladly we haven't left the room yet. There is still blood in the halls.

"Boss of place? Was mom a bad person?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes and no. Your mother is still alive if you want to speak to her."

She clings to me hard. "Can you hold my hand while we go see her?"

"Sure." I say as I pick her up. I use a spell to clean the blood from the hall before we entered. I couldn't burn the bodies in time due to I didn't know the location.

Claire holds onto me as we went lower down to the basement. Urgh I also have her mom naked and chained up with writing on her chest saying she's my bitch.

As we went in I tossed a towel onto her covering most of her body. "Your daughter wanted to talk to you." I say.

She looked up. "I expected as much. So what does my little angel want to know?"

I sit down and place the girl in my lap in front of her mother. "Why have I barely seen you? I wasn't even allowed out of my room sometimes."

"Because to put it simply the world has gone to shit and I didn't want you to get stirred up any more than the freaking conditioning Candy heart put you through. Trust me you don't want to know half the shit that's out there. And another thing I had to keep the spot as top dog as once your on top you got to stay there or fall down hard and you would have been dragged down as well." BB gets out looking to be on the verge of tears.

"Hey it's fine. I'll make sure nothing happens while I'm here. Like I've said before. I doubt anything in this dimension could fuck with me. Not even the antishare could put a dent in me."

"Yeah just keep an eye out for Candy heart. She's the main ringleader of all this mess. Never trust a word that bitch says. I bet that's how your own mother died. Trusting Candy heart right until she tore you out of her. Not that it happened to me but likely your mother since she's no longer around." BB told me with a grin. This hit a sore spot for me since while she wasn't actually my mother she as close enough for me to bond with despite the hell I was going through.. Then Candy killed her taking the one good thing I had at the time away from me. Maybe I'll talk to Cu about her at some point. Most of the information on her is gone now anyways.

"I've already killed one of them and imprisoned one." I say. Well I didn't really imprison one. I made her my cocksleve though.

"Fair enough. Just make sure she pays for everything she's done. Bitch deserves worse than I'm getting." BB told me leaning back against the wall.

"You don't even have it bad currently anyways. The worse part would be you'd be bearing children for awhile. And like I've said you act decently for a little while and I'll have you moved elsewhere."

"Yeah and I'm behaving. Bearing your children won't be so bad at least your strong and good in the sack. Just take care of Claire. She still has the conditioning Candy have her. A little sleeping killer that one is if push comes to shove." Figures given she's a little me.

"I will. I bet she'd even help raise her little sisters once they're born."

"I will they are still family after all. And family takes care of family right miss?" Claire asks looking up at me.

"Yes they do. And know that your mother is pregnant with your little siblings."

She giggles. "Really? I'm going to be a big sister soon!"

"Yep. And when they grow up you can play with them when you wish."

"Thank you. Can I go back to bed now?" Claire says yawning. Likely me waking her up from a nap.

"Sure kiddo. I have a few things to do anyways. I'll be seeing you later also BB." I say as I got up. Picking up Claire also.

"Yeah Yeah. I'll be waiting for that bitch breaker of yours." BB says to me as I left the area quickly tucking Claire into bed and quickly rushing out to find Iron heart.

But first I need to find Linda to notify her I'm done. Let's see if she's in the same spot.

Turns out she was. Mostly. Finding herself a cozy hideaway till I got back. "So your back boss. And not even a scratch on you."

"Yep and I'm already done." I tell her.

"Alright need me to do anything if your going somewhere?" Linda asks already acting as a seasoned underling.

"Yes I want you to watch over everything for half an hour. Now I'll warn you. Don't do anything unnecessary." I warn her.

"Got it watch and observe. I'll just let them do what ever task you assigned them and take note of anything weird that goes on while you are away. Though if someone does try to invade your turf I will give them a good beating. I hope that's acceptable." She told me giving me a bow of obedience.

"Yes it is. Keep up the good work." I say as I started to walk off.

She mutters a quick "Thanks boss." Before heading inside. I got a good look at her pale skin and cute green hair. Let's see if she's up to spit roasting someone with me later.

I might bring it up with her later. I then quickly make my way back to Iron Heart. I tried to make a portal but it flickered and didn't work. Wait I know I got it right. I do it a few more times before I gave up. And I don't have my notes to try to fix it. I gave the tome to Ella before I left since she needed it for something.

Hmm I wonder if Iron heart may know something or have a tome I can borrow for this. One CPU helping another. And she seems nice enough. I might even offer her some stress relief in exchange.

Pfft. I know I will. I just won't bring it up too soon. I book it back to where she was last sending out a ping to get her location.

I feel a faint resonance about a couple miles east of here. It was enough to go off of still since she's likely trying to hide from some big bads.

I bolt in that direction. For some reason my CPU form isn't working. So I'll have to go by foot there.

Eh never really liked flying anyways. I ran at my normal speed still getting there in a few seconds.

I notice the building was built in a way to make it camouflaged with the trees around it. Hmm good work I'd say. I go up to the door and knock after avoiding the traps.

It took a few minutes but Iron heart came to greet me soon after. "You're back? I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience for you."

"Nah. It only took me a few mins to actually solve it. Not that many guards were there." I say. Well not many for me anyways.

She sighs. "One down so many others to go. At least you made this area a bit safer now. Oh right you want to see your child. Follow me and close the door behind you." She told me as she walked inside.

I walk in and close the door. "It might not be now but I'll do something about those others later."

"Yeah you're the first ray of hope in a long time. It would have been easier if Candy heart wasn't in the picture. Maybe all of this would never have happened." Iron heart told me looking down sorrowfully.

"Don't worry I already delt with a few Candy Hearts along with Magic and Arfoire. Just haven't here due to I just got here." And I'd like to get information before continuing anything.

"Right well I'll offer you what few tomes I have to look through in the library as they call their home. Maybe even a blank one if you remember your tome's name." Iron heart told me gesturing down a hall to our right as we went left down a central one. To where an infirmary was set up with a Compa tending to everyone with some helpers.

"That would be impossible to copy my Tome. Especially the measures I put into it."

"Then you could use a blank to help you make a new one. They are good templates. I made them myself in case any of the strays or mine get damaged. Now your little angel is right here." Iron heart showed me her. I could see the scars on her where I used magic to grow back her arms.

"Its fine. I can create a new tome easily. And it's good to see her up and moving." I say as the girl was interacting shyly with the other kids.

"Yes it is good. It sickens me that most are born into this world only to be used as money or some sick form or currency. There are too many pedophiles in this world now. It's disgusting and morally revolting." I have to say I agree with her on that front no child should be born into a world just for that.

"I agree it is wrong. How did she take it when she woke up?" I ask.

"She was scared and kept falling being unused to the use of her new limbs but with Compa's help she's recovered quickly and is now running around like every other kid is. Though more shy than anything else." Iron heart told me as the nurses were tending to everyone.

"That's good. I'll be taking her back with me then. Do you all want to come with?" I ask.

"You mean back to your dimension? Or strong hold? I'd say yes to leaving this dimension entirely. Too many bad memories to want to stay here again for long. But if it's safer in your strong hold then we'll go. Their well being is my top concern." Iron heart told me as she looked at those under her protection and care.

"I can say its safer than its been. I can guarantee you by the end of the month the place would be much better. And you can come to my dimension when we have the chance to leave."

"Thanks it may be my home dimension but it doesn't feel like home anymore. So would you like us to wait a few weeks before moving over to your stronghold?" Of course she'd want to get things ironed out before moving forward.

"I'll leave that decision up to you. You can move over when you wish. Just be warned about something. I'm taking it you're starting to notice something while being around me."

She blushed. "Yes a burning sensation between my legs. I take it that's your musk."

"Yes yes it is. I thought to give you somewhat of a heads up about it. If you want me to help you with it that's fine."

"Do you um have a condom or some kind of protection. I don't want to get pregnant right now not while I need to be strong and ready for anything. Having a baby right now would be unsafe." She blushed trying cover her privates. I'm guessing she's either a herm or one that switches between herm and norm when it's convenient for her.

"On me no. But if you're worried about that I can protect you at the stronghold just fine."

"Alright but you wouldn't mind escorting us over there? I can't leave my people behind. Even though we have fighters in our group bandits would be a problem for us." Given how dangerous this area is it'd be reasonable to assume that. I don't know how many are here but I can manage escorting them. Besides their fighters would help make decent guards.

"I wouldn't mind at all. How long will it take to pack everything up?"

"Packed and loaded onto the trucks. At least a couple hours if we haul ass other wise it would be a day or so." Damn guessing they have a lot of people and gear. Yeah with the stuff they'd need to survive comfortably it could take that long.

"I can wait. Then again I can help pack things if you want. Just put everything into crates and I can load them easy enough." Well unless she want me to bone her here.

"The faster we get somewhere safer the better. Maybe after you bone me and we are safe I can indulge in some recreational sex. Been a long time since I put the old cannon to use." So that's what she calls her dick or is she just going to use a strap on?

Guess I'll find out later. "Sounds good."

"Alright. I'll go get everyone started making preparations and getting everyone ready. You can go see the tomes or start helping pack when ever you wish Zoey. Just please don't leave me aching for you too long." Iron heart told me as she walked off with and awkward shuffle in her step.

I'll go and help pack the quicker the better. Then I'll be able to screw her properly. I start going around helping where I could since I could pack things a hellova lot faster than the others.

In about an hour or so we got all the trucks loaded with the needed stuff as they drove out forming a convoy as the place glowed and shrunk into a smaller version that Iron heart put into a satchel she was holding. "Looks like we are ready to depart. You take point I'll take rear." She said pointing to me. Fair point a CPU on both fronts.

"Sounds good." I say. I notice how some of the kiddos were getting uncomfortable. I wonder if I give them some of my milk when we get there if it would hold off the sexual feelings. Can't screw them too young now.

I at least still have standards in this form. Don't know if that brain scan would even work to revert my mind to that state with all the negative energy in me. Still breastfeeding was nice when I used to do it. Urgh just remembered my servants energy reflects my own. Hopefully Dusk is doing alright. Might need to find a way to be balanced for her. Let's see if I can do some Yin, Yang void bullshit. I'm sure I can find some 'willing' Share batteries for me to experiment with.

Hmm. Though wouldn't my breast milk work the easiest for her? I am having it made by the shadows so she should be fine. Living this way wouldn't that bad. I start leading them making sure to keep an eye out for threats.

So far nothing has happened yet as the convoy kept moving getting close to the former Lastation Basilicom.

Good we're close. Nothing too much happened anyways. Most people ignored us as we drove pass.

That's good. Though some gave me a glance at my scent. I directed them to go into one of the loading/unloading cargo entrances. It was nice and spacious they've already cleaned this area up into a presentable fashion.

That's good. We can even cut up and store the bodies I torn apart for the ghouls. As we get out of the vehicles I address everyone. "Alright everyone. I don't know how many rooms there are so you may be bunking with others. Either they be your siblings or people that's already here." I say. Now hopefully the inside is clean as well.

Everyone nods. Giving me a yes ma'am. Seems like we are all on the same page now. Hope I mellow out soon.

I'll be taking the old boss's room since it'll have the biggest bed and whatnot. "If you need help ask one of the people around and they'll help you pick you rooms." I say. Hopefully Noire gave all the slaves rooms. Even if they had to share rooms with two or three people. From what I saw most of the lower rooms had two sets of bunkbeds in each room.

Well I should say former slaves now. They are my workers and personnel now. Everyone just nods and helps sorting some supplies in the unloading bay. Seems they got a routine going at least.

I walk up to Iron Heart. "Want to go upstairs?" I ask.

She takes my hand even though she flinched a little. "Sure your going to help with the itch now right?"

"Yes that's if you want me to help you with it." I say to her.

"And I'm guessing only a dick in there can help it cool down. And your the only one with a dick right now I trust." So there is someone else but they aren't around.

I don't know if only a dick could calm it down. Guess I'll have to test it later. "I'm glad you trust me to that extent. I'll guide you upstairs then."

"Yeah thanks. I'm trusting you based on your actions. You've helped us and liberated this place. So that's good enough for me to trust you putting your meat stick in me." Iron heart gives me a soft smile and a kiss to my cheek. The warmth of love spreads through my chest. Good thing I can still feel this.

"I couldn't leave the place like it was." I say. I then pick her up in a bridal carry. "Lets go upstairs now."

I rush up stairs grabbing Noire along the way. I want to fuck her too. A bit of home with her.

I quickly locate the old boss's room. Which was right besides her office on the top floor where I screwed her. I toss them both on the bed.

Noire quickly undressed as Iron heart unequipped her suit muttering small spell making her dick appear it was almost as long as mine and a little thicker. "You wouln't mind if I took her ass or pussy after you right?" Noire nuzzled against Iron heart. "Sharon I missed you…"

"That'll be up to her but I'll be knocking her up. I take it she knows you?"

"Yes her and the four godesses and candidates created me from their energies. You could say they are all partially my parents." Sharon told me. Now I know her normal name though she's still in HDD.

"Ah. So are you going to stay in HDD? And who'll be first?"

"I do Sharon's dick milk is the best." Noire giggled rubbing Sharon's dick. Sharon just pats her head. "Good girl Noire. Now I've gotten used to it needing to being in it all the time. But for this since I'm going to be knocked up I should conserve my strength." In a flash she untransformed having dark grey hair and sharp red tinted grey eyes. Still had and overall well built figure. She looked like a warrior goddess to put it in simple terms.

"So I take it that Noire will be blowing you while I screw her for the first round?" I ask to make sure.

"Yeah sounds good to me. Noire always loved blowing me after all. Think she's going to keep sucking my dick for both rounds. She like her favorite treat." Sharon rubs Noire's head causing her to lean into the warm and familiar touch. I'm guessing her and Sharon were fairly close back then.

"Alright. I do have to ask though what's the biggest you've taken? I'm above normal in size. Was just wondering how much prep you need." I say stripping to my boxers.

"Noire's taken me several times before. And me we'll I've taken a Celestial knight futa. Or that's what she called herself at least. She was um how should I say this her dick was a little bit shorter but a lot thicker. Practically tree limb thick." My ass tightens just thinking about it but I do think taking it would be a showing I can take as good as I get.

"Alright. While I'm only a little on the thick side I'm mainly on the longer side." I say stripping my boxers as my erection grew. If I had to say so I'd say I'm round 15-16 inches. Maybe a few more than that. Pretty big on the scale. Now biggest I've ever seen was round two feet though. But those people are very rare. Now if you include the shadow titans and beings their size and bigger yeah they are naturally bigger. I might even be average size for the titans.

I wonder if Elite's come in titan verity. Emma would be pissed if I got some of those for her lust angels need to see those darlins soon I know they'd love getting some from their father.

I stripped Noire and started preparing her. "Who are the other CPUs here?" I ask. The dimensions are always random.

"Lets see. Candy heart, Lady Green heart and her two candidates Chip and Mouse. All candidates are currently under my care. Blanc and with Rom and Ram, Then we have Noire and Uni, And lastly Iris Heart and the Nep sisters. All of them are with me and have their minicites. Small sharicites that embed into their hearts when they are born. It's effective but very painful and traumatic. They'll be coming with me when we are able to leave. I doubt this nation will ever reach it's former glory not for a long time." Sharon looked down sadly.

"It will get there eventually and my nation has enough room for you all. Then again my nation is the last one anyone wants to go against." I say as I use Noire's juices to lubricate my cock.

"Guessing it's insanely strong. I might see about helping out with your nations guild if you have one for work. Don't want to sound like a freeloader. You about ready with Noire?" Yeah I'm about ready.

"Well I don't really have a guild per say. Just talk to Sam and she'd arrange something and yes I'm ready with her."

"Alright I'll start with her mouth." Sharon then thrusted into her pushing Noire onto my dick.

I then slowly thrust into her getting more into her with each thrust. I made sure to match my thrust with Sharon's.

After couple minutes we were fucking Noire hard about ready to bottom out in her. Her pussy was about as good as my Noire's.

"How close are you?" I ask Sharon. I notice how her's is half a centimeter thicker but I'd say hers would be bout 10 inches roughly.

"I'm about ready to blow down her throat. You?" She asked still pounding into Noire's mouth.

Noire's throat bulging each time. "I'm bout there myself. I should've known she'd be this tight after basically aging her down a year or two." I say. I don't know the magic or chant I used but Noire's body is a year or two younger now.

"Wanna empty into her at the same time?" Sharon asked picking up the pace.

"Sure why not." I say doing the same. Noire's walls trying to milk me dry.

Soon we cummed in her wet holes flooding them with semen. Her breeding by me now taking root. Now for Sharon.

"Alright we'll need to move you two around if she still wants to suck you off." I'll just have it that Sharon is laying on Noire in a 69 while I screw Sharon from above doggy style.

After I got them in position I start pounding into her with a fast but normal pace. Not too rough but enough to more than get her off.

"Just inform me if you want me to go harder or faster." I tell her. I notice she was eating out Noire. Damn too late to inform her bout my cum.

Eh I'll give her a supply of it if she needs it. Her tightening on me and her shaking her hips were a signal for me to pick up one of the two.

I then pick up the speed hilting into her each thrust. I notice my thrust was making Sharon thrust into Noire's mouth.

I kept going, wondering if this will get her to climax before me. We were both getting close at this rate.

I started thrusting a little harder into her. Careful not to put too much weight on her to not crush Noire.

I soon felt her cum into Noire then a second time before I cummed myself sowing my seed into her womb.

I grunt as I continued to roll my hips into her. Getting out as much as I could into her. In the end we fell to the side with me spooning with her on the bed. Just a perfect way to end the day if you ask me. A new beginning for me at least.

"I hope you two enjoyed yourselves." I murmur.

"We did. Did you?" Sharon ask as she leaned back into me.

"I definitely did."

Sharon yawns. "Night gonna catch up on some sleep."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Still need one}

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of this story so far.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I wake up yawning. Enjoying the warmth I'm snuggling with. I wonder how many kids I can bone out of BB before I leave here. I want to make a record of at least a thousand or a few hundred. She's going to learn to be a good pet. Hmm Maybe I should get more like her as pets bitches who need to be brought to heel. That could be fun. Still hope my kids are doing alright.

I sit up with Noire and Sharon on each side. Last night was quite fun. I'll let them sleep while I go explore the place better. It was quite big and the slaves did a good job cleaning it I see most of them still cleaning and fixing stuff most wearing their old maintenance uniforms a few having security uniforms. Seems most are trying to go back to what they were doing before they became slaves. A cling to familiar and better times.

I greet them all kindly. They were all thankful on how I helped them. I made my way to the kitchen and watched the few cooks cook breakfast. While we didn't have the best foods atm but they are making the best of it.

Maybe I should liberate some areas to increase our supplies? Eh that can wait till after breakfast.

"When will it be done?" I ask.

"For your order miss about five to ten more minutes." one of the cooks told me. This one had an eye patch over one eye with a burn scar around it.

"Alright. Is there enough food for everyone?" I ask.

"Yes at least for a week with our current inventory. I don't know if the farms or processing factories are still running. Most of us would search.. It's just the fear is still present most of us not wanting to go back to that life." I hear her voice tremble at the still rather fresh in her mind.

"That is fine. I can look around to find us a constant food source." I say.

"That would be very helpful at least one less thing to worry about. If you don't mind, please take this I managed to keep these codes secret during my captivity they are for the graveminds minds of Lastation. Activating them again should help restore order more quickly I would give them to lady Black heart but.. She doesn't seem to be operating at one hundred percent yet." The cook told me taking out 12 floppy disks looking devices one each with a name and separate coordinates on them.

"Yeah I did what I could in restoring her mind." I say taking them.

"Which I'm thankful for I just believe you're the better choice for bringing the graveminds back online and more mentally sound right now. I wish you luck getting them online. Each is run by an AI that's usually asleep until needed. Though Magic left minibosses to keep them from being activated." Hmm That shouldn't be a problem for me.

"Pff. I can beat Magic no problem. Those minibosses would be nothing." I say chuckling a little.

"Glad to hear. Heard Sharon was able to take out Magic but the overwhelming negative energy has weakened her a lot since then. Still good to see her in fighting shape. She was the pride and joy of this place back in it's heyday." She told me with a far off look.

"Well while I can't turn this place back to its heyday. I can make it better with each step."

"Yeah that's pretty much all we want. A ray of hope and for the clouds of darkness to one day soon come to an end. Might be long but we'll be making progress." She told me. That's all they really have at this point. Hope that things will get better.

"Agreed. Now I'm going to go and check up on some of the others. Have a good day." I say to her.

"Yeah you too." She told me before going back to work.

I start walking around seeing how people were. I guess I can see how BB is doing.

When I got to her her belly was already swelling slightly with my kid in her gut and sleeping best she could.

Hmm. "I wonder if your body does develop children faster." I say mainly to myself.

BB woke up and shook her head. "Yeah it does what of it. My race is meant to pop out soldiers as fast as possible. Kind of why we are used as shock troopers given our physical might and how many there are of us in a short amount of time." Hmm One of the combat oriented Vassel races?

"Hmm I was just curious. So you are one of them races?" I ask crouching down in front of her.

"Yeah pretty much got away from the jackass I was under and drank a lot sleeping around when I could. Those were fun times." She said looking up.

"Where are the other children then if you slept around?"

"Yeah though you met the only one I had here. The rest are in other dimensions I've visited. Women are nice Herms and Futa's are the best though. Left them with their other parents after all was said and done. Wasn't good enough for any of them. A drifter like me could never really hope to settle down with a good girl." BB told me going down memory lane. She was a wreck but at least not a piece of shit wreck.

"Alright. A good choice. Yet why settle for this dimension?"

"Cause I got pulled into a contract with that bitch Linda right after having Claire. Shit hit the fan and she stole what I normally use to hop dimensions. Then she got all upity about me not letting her fuck me then she got me and you know the rest. Only been here about like a month or two longer than Claire's birthday. Gave you the whole run down speech. Heck I can kick her ass but she's still strong in her own right being that magic bitch's second in command." BB told me making my mental gears start moving. So that's how Linda plays it? Not telling me certain details oh this should be good. I'll let her keep her vaginal virginity but I'm taking her anal virginity for this shit.

Well I'll need some proof. "Do you happen to have some proof?" I ask.

"Yeah took holo recordings of each of our meetings. Hide the tapes under Claire's bed. Couldn't hide them on me or she'd find them and you'd have seen them by now." Fair point Linda seems like a sneaky thief.

"Alright. If you are correct I'll have you moved to a room, if not. You should know what would happen."

"Yeah yeah I'll get beat fucked cycle repeat among other things. Trust me I've been through that shit and worse. But those drives should be there as long as that room has been kept secure even then I have a small spell keeping them hidden. Just need to dispel it to find them. I'm a drifter but I'm not complete scum." BB's eyes looked mine showing nothing to hide… Not like she could anyways with her being naked.

"I'll go and get them. And you won't need to dispel them. Energy is my specialty after all." I say getting up. I doubt she could have been through the worst I can do to someone.

"Alright I'll go back to taking a nap wake me if you need anything." BB tells me before going back to sleep.

I then make my way upstairs. If BB is right I'll let Linda's reaction determine what I do to her.

When I get to the room I found Claire struggling on the bed with some vibrators taped to her sensitive places and ropes binding her.

"Who did this to you?" I ask. No one should have the passcode to the door if she locked it. Well I never tested if the door locks every time it's closed.

"Just please get them off. They're starting to hurt!" Claire cried as the vibrators went to a higher level from the noise.

I took them off and tossed them. As I undid her bindings I asked again. "Who did this?" I ask.

Claire whimpered and hugged me tightly. "Mean lady!"

I rubbed at her back to calm her down somewhat. "What did she look like?" I ask.

"I couldn't see her. The lights were off and she grabbed me from behind. All I could get out was they weren't very tall a little shorter than you are. Her energy did feel weird compared to most here." Claire added, now to most that wouldn't have been a good clue but to me it was the best clue she could give me.

Hmm. I let my energy wave around. If it was within the last few hours the person's energy would still be lingering. "Alright I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." I say. I'll change the door to something better.

Claire hugs my arm. "Can you um help me feel better Big sis. Those toys left my body hot and it's only getting hotter."

Wasn't she hurting down there? " I can. I'll let you choose what I do." I say. I can get a little of it out of my system.

Claire blushed more. "Can you um lick it first?"

I move so I set her on the bed on her back. "As you wish." I say a little husky tone.

I could feel her shiver as I pressed my tongue against her drenched nether region. She was soo sweet it was addicting.. May actually be addicting but eh I don't really mind pussy eating.

I do it slowly and deliberately. Letting her enjoy it to the fullest.

I hear her letting out cute mewls of pleasure almost sounding like a cat girl from one of those hentai with how she sounded. I might end up keeping her if she wishes me to… Wait how does me fucking another version of my self work isn't that technically me fucking myself?

Meh who cares. I feel her legs around my head and her hands on my head. I then feel the other energy I was looking for.

Hmm Not too far away. Though I still have the drives to grab.. But do I really want to move from this? I don't want to go from here till either I'm spent or Claire goes to sleep.

I'll remember the energy and go and get them later. Claire then tensed up and came. Her voice soundless.

She was nice and tasty. I push her down and over her kissing her on the lips which she doesn't resist too much she seems to still want more.

"Do you want more little one?" I ask.

She blushed a deep shade of cyan. "Um would you be mad if I said yes?"

"No I will not. Just tell me what you want of me." I say teasing her lower lips.

"Can we um grind our vagina's together first?" Claire asked innocently how am I going to do this?

"I don't have a vagina Claire. I have the opposite." I say. Keeping my boner in check was hard to do by this point and having a boner in these pants are the worse.

"You have a penis? But can't it go back in like mom's does?" She kept looking at me with these innocent eyes like this was all normal.

"No it cannot." I say as I slowly stripped.

Claire gulps as she looks at it nervously the size was mostly doing the intimidating. Can't blame her I'm huge.

"Don't worry Claire. I'll make sure it won't hurt." I say cupping her cheek.

"Are you..Which hole are you going to use?" She asked blushing a little. Guess I'll go anal so she can keep her virginity.

"I was thinking anal but I'll let you choose." Though if I do anal it'll be more work to prepare her. Her vigina is already ready though.

"Just use the main one. Already lost my virginity there in a not so nice place." Claire shivered as she looked away.

"I'll make this memorial then." I say as I start spreading/stretching her a little with my fingers. I hear her moan as her vagina clamps down on my fingers.

Once I thought she was good enough I line myself up and slowly start pushing in.

She gasped wrapping her arms around me letting out a few soft whimpers as I pushed into her.

I pushed in as far as I could go with just pushing it. Like six inches or so. I'll need to start thrusting to get more into her.

Still she felt great inside like a velvet or Silk cocksleeve. I could be happy alone with just rubbing in her with how soft inside she was.

I start to softly thrust into her. Making sure to be gentle and not thrust in too much at once.

Slowly she eases up moaning in bliss as it took an entire fifteen minutes to fully sheath in her.

Though I was probably rearranging her insides. After a few seconds I started thrusting softly. Her womb not letting me go.

I'm not sure if I shouldn't blast her womb full of semen or not she is still on the young side and having a kid is taxing still remember having Alice.

That's if I have enough willpower and if her womb does let me go. I doubt it with how much of a grip it has. If I do unload in her I'll make sure her pregnancy the best it can be.

Moments later I came directly in her womb filling her belly up with semen to the point it visibly swelled on the outside.

She gasped as I came. She came a few seconds later. I kept my movement up so most of the cum could escape. "Do you want me to stay in you for a little?" I ask. I then notice how out of it she was.

It was like she was lost in a sea of pleasure almost in lala land out of it. Guess I did my job and then some.

I chuckle as I pulled out of her. I cleaned myself before I looked under the bed. I saw what I was looking for. The veil of energy easy to see. I dispelled the cloaking and picked them up. I then start playing the tapes as I sat down waiting for Claire to regain conscious.

I see that Linda was more of the brains behind the operation while BB was the muscle. Linda always used telling Candy heart as a way to keep her in line. Guess BB fell out of usefulness for her when I came along. Still their was a few recordings of Linda fucking Noire that… Least to say made me a bit angry as I still love my Noire and most I come across remind me of her. Well at least BB wasn't lying.. And I really can't fault Linda's tastes at least Noire enjoyed those fucks.

Well time to move BB to a room. I can just move her to the one next to this one. I'll be having Linda take her former spot for awhile. I threw on my clothes again before I kissed Claire's forehead.

Claire giggles softly as she cuddles into her pillow. Cute I'll pull the blanket over her. Hmm I wonder if BB will still let me breed her? Should be fun but Linda will need to learn her place.

I make my way down before using chants to change the door majorly. No one but Claire and I can enter or leave without permission. I then make my way down to BB.

"So what's the verdict?" She asked opening an eye I see a few wannabe tough girls walking away with limbs in their steps.

"You're being moved. I'm moving you to the room besides your daughter." I say as I unlocked her and created four enchanted woolen wristbands. I place them on her hands and ankles. When I place her in her room they'd make it so she can't leave the room but she can move around freely in it.

"Well this is an upgrade from everyone trying to use me as their personal cumdump or for target practice." BB said as she flopped down on the bed in her room now dressed in simple clothes.

I change the door to be similar to Claire's. "Only a few people are allowed in here anyways. To let you know now your daughter did request for me to screw her." I say.

"Eh It's her choice as long as it was her willingly doing it. Better take responsibility for her's though. As for me well if you want to keep fucking and bring in kids I won't stop you. You're a great lay and I can get tighter than before among other tricks if you want more fun." BB said rubbing the spot next to her. Well this should be fun.

"I will take responsibility for hers and I planned to breed you from the start. Now since you offered I'm going to have fun screwing you." I say. Though I'd have to be careful with how she's pregnant.

"Good to know sweetheart. You busy? We could do one round of anal if you have time." BB offered pulling her pants down enough to expose her nice looking ass to me.

I dropped my pants. "I can do a quick round." I say as I lined up and thrusted. I'll install a screen to both her and Claire's rooms so they could talk to each other if Claire doesn't want to come over.

BB let out a loud moan as I entered her, she was nice and tight back there. Very warm too. I grab her hips to pound deeper into her drawing even more pleasure to me. I can't help but press into her feeling more relaxed than this morning something about pounding a soldier girl just feels great to me. And I know she will give my line plenty of strong children.

I continued to fuck her. I doubt her intestines would be the same after this. "If you continue being good I'll send you back to my dimension before I leave. Or maybe I'd take you with me." I say.

"Urgh. Either sounds good to me. Not like I mind at all as long as its a fuck on mutal ground. Don't like one sided fucks." Understandable not as fun if the other person isn't into it.

"It'll be a few years before that happens. Get ready to be filled." I say as I got close.

"Give me every last drop you horny Nymph!" BB Shouted as we both hit our climaxes.

"As you wish." I hilt in her as I came flooding her insides.

I came enough that I could even see her coughing some of it up. Hmm gonna get her addicted.

Well it would be a way to keep her in line if she ever did act up. "Well didn't know I had that much in me. Looked like your daughter just warmed me up." I say.

"Yeah she has that effect on people. Now come on lets kiss." She quickly kissed me swapping sweet cum with me… I didn't mind this at all as it was kinky and she was the one giving me it.

"I'd like to go another round but as you know I have places to be." I say.

"Sure just come by whenever you need to relieve some stress or relax. I'll be here waiting for you." BB told me as she patted my cheek before kissing me. Yeah Abby was a much better romantic.

"I will." I say. If I feel like screwing her anyways.

With that I pull out and use her hair to clean my shaft before leaving.. I wonder if that futa chant has any drawbacks?

I guess I'll find out some time later. I have a Linda to find.

When I get to her I find her bullying a few slaves who were just trying to slink by and do their repair jobs. So she's one of those schmucks.

I wrap an arm around her shoulders. "I've heard a few things I didn't like." I say smiling evilly.

LInda shivers and shakes "L-Like what?"

"Just a few things about you."

She seemed a bit nervous but didn't bother pulling away knowing how useless it was going to be.

"You know what's going to happen right?" I ask.

"You're going to take my virginity aren't you?" Linda asked her voice trembling in fear.

"I may just breed you." I whisper in her ear as I slipped some woolen wristbands similar to BB's on her wrist.

She whimpers fearfully at that now thoroughly shaking. Haven't seen many of her kind around and she sure is cute. Might send some to brave so they can establish a population there.

"Now I'd suggest you come peacefully and I'll let you wonder normally after a few days." I say as I start leading her.

She doesn't resist trying her best to keep in pace with me. Seems she knows the shit she's in and is trying to make it not worse for herself.

"Good choice. Now you act good I'll try my best to not break you. No promises though." I say.

I hear her whimper as she stayed with me fearfully. Hmm Guess her virginity and her female sex is her biggest weakness.

Well I'll be taking it. I would've been more easy on her if she told me. We get downstairs and I chain her up where BB was.

She doesn't resist resigning to her fate as I spread her legs revealing her virgin vagina under where her dick… Which was a rather decent size.

I take my pants and boxers off. Guess I'll just let the rest of my steam out. "Get ready. I'm not going to be gentle but I won't act like an animal." I say.

She tenses up in preparation for what was to come bracing herself mentally. Though I'm going to likely be brutal to her with the first thrust.

I thrust forward. Burying half of myself into her.

She screams loudly as I break her hymen with my battering ram she's tensing up like crazy with tears streaming down her face in pain.

I do small but fast thrust into her. Forcing myself into her more till I hilted. Slowly but surely I'm breaking in her fresh love tunnel into the shape of my dick. I doubt the pain of me stretching her out will subside until long after I'm done with her.

I didn't wait long before I started screwing her womb. Just trying to get myself off. Halfway through I decided to play nice and jack her off while pointing her dick at herself.

She may cum but she's going to jizz on herself. Though I'm tempted to lick the cum off of her I wanna taste it. Still need to look into the chant for the futa dick want to make sure there is no serious drawback.

Her body forced her to cum as I rammed her. I licked a little of the cum up. It was somewhat bitter. Then again most are like that.

Still not bad to the point I wouldn't use it as a dessert topping. I'll have to find more I like and have them milked for more. I start getting off a lot faster after tasting her cum… Hmm interesting.

I guess the goddess of sex portion of me changed that portion of me. I hilt myself into her ruined cunt filling her up.

"Now you be a good little bitch a bear a big litter for me and maybe much later your dick will get something to go into." I tease her giving her a kiss and her shaft a few more pumps.

Let's see if she bears any good cocksleeves for me. She doesn't say anything due to her semi conscious state. I clean myself before leaving her there. Breakfast should be done by now.

When I got there I was escorted to a personal table where I was served best part was the chick under the table sucking me off. Sex and food? Having both at the same time was perfect.

Hmm. I'll ask the chick if she chose to do this afterwards. Unless they behave badly I'd like them to want it. When Linda wakes up I'll have her 'earn' her breakfast. I wonder if Claire is doing alright. I don't think she'd be walking right for a few days.

So much to do today. And already I'm off to a fun start. It's like fighting all the time but with destressors everywhere.

As I neared the end of my meal I warned the woman I was close.

She braced herself sucking harder to get me off quicker.

I put a finger on the back of her head before making her go down as much as she could while I came. This made sure she got every last drop and none were wasted. Plus it make my dick less mess coming out.

Once I was done I let her up. "Now I have to ask did you want to do that willingly?" I ask.

"Well I was told it was my turn to tend to the masters needs.. We do it all the time in shifts." The girl said coughing up cum. By how she felt she must have a preference for lesbianism than futa dick.

"Well have everyone informed that they do not have to do things they do not want to do." I say. Since she did take quite a load from me I'll have to give her cum in the future but I won't make her blow me for it.

"Yeah might want to send everyone a memo I prefer pussy over dick no offense ma'am. I was in the army before this shit." She told me. Hmm Let's see how many soldiers are here for me to get back into shape might be able to do something once we get decent gear here.

"I'll have Noire send that out when she wakes. You don't need to tend to my needs anymore." I say. I doubt she'd be hungry for quite some time though.

"Thanks though at least your cum tasted good most I had was terrible. As long as you treat me right I won't mind helping you take care of that prick or your sexual needs as long as you don't mind giving me a treat for it." Reasonable I guess I could eat her out or do her a mild favor for tending to me while the rest are unavailable.

"Sounds good. And if you want me to give you a treat for doing it this time I wouldn't mind." I say.

She giggles. "Names Samantha Smith pleasure to help though we can do another round in the butt if you're still horny. I've tank strap ons there before." My boner almost died after hearing she was another version of Sam. Until I remembered how Sam was, was making me more horny.

"We can do a round of that if you wish." I say.

Samantha got onto my lap. "Sure I'll let you set the pace then." Her aura this close started feeling familiar.

"You wouldn't want that. So do you want to ride me or me to screw you over the table." I say.

"Which ever will be more fun I suppose. I usually prefer riding though." She told me as she played with my breasts.

"I'll let you ride me then." I say letting her do as she wished.

"Thanks wow you feel good big but not too bumpy. So how do you like your fun bags treated?" Samantha asked pinching my nipples lightly.

"I like them sucked on more than anything." I say.

"Will do then." She said before sucking on them not too hard that it hurt but I could feel it good enough.

I felt her drinking my milk from it. The sensation feeling good. To help her a little I thrusted up as she fell down.

Now this was one of the more relaxing fucks I've had today. Hmm maybe I should have my breasts sucked more often?

I started playing with her vigina as she rode me. She groaned into my breast. "I'm about to cum." I whisper in her ear.

"Then let it rain over everyone." Samantha whispered back seductively and I have to admit that sound hot right now.

"I guess I shall." I say getting ready to cum. When it was time I pulled out and fired into the air, dousing everyone in the cafeteria with my semen.

~Timeskip~

I walk out of the Cafeteria satisfied. Most of them got horny after I came everywhere and I basically screwed most of them. I wonder if either of the two sleeping beauties are awake.

As I think of it I get a lingering pain as I think about how much of Scrappy's life I'm missing out on and how much shit has continuously fucked with her. Guess I should check on them. I wonder if I can make a networked in tome so I can keep up with how Scrappy's life is going currently.

I go back up to my room to start making a new tome. Let's see if I can create one as complex as Trixie's again.

It was a bit difficult but with that damn rune array the future Scrappy put on me I was able to speed things along working it into the matrix of the tome. Should help work as a stabilizing element for it. Might even let it absorb other energies hmm now that's an idea.

After a few hours I was finally down. Quite faster than the few days it took making Trixie. Now the questionable part is when she'd wake up for the first time.

It was a few more hours before the tome disappeared in pixels before I feel something cuddle into my bust… it was a cute little version of Scrappy when she was younger…. Dammit she must have woven some runes I missed into the array planning on this. Though I have to give Scrappy props for getting that shit in under my nose. Reminds me to pay more attention.

Hmm. She must have knew I would've tried to make another tome sometime. I look over and see the two sleepy heads finally waking up.

"Haven't slept this long i- Oh good morning Zoey." I hear Sharon say as she got up fully first.

"Good morning. Did I tire you out that much?" I ask jokingly.

"Noire maybe but as for me it's been too long since I've had a decent rest in a long time." Sharon gave Noire a mild teasing look.

"Well you can definitely have decent rest for quite some time after this." I say to her.

"After fighting for so long rest sounds good. Plus that's mostly what I'll be doing after last night." Sharon then draped herself over me as Noire just sat there looking in a slight daze… at my dick.

I mutter something to return the tome to her book form on the table. "I'm guessing you want another round?" I ask.

"I live to pleasure mistress." Crap her mind is still a little broken from sex at least this seems to be more of sexual desire for me than the other stuff.

I can't repair her mind further than I already have but her mind is a lot better than what it was. "Do you want to go again this morning?" I ask Sharon.

"After last night I'd prefer lesbain sex for today if you don't mind." While I rail Noire I can eat her out as her and Noire make out. It's a kinky idea that should be fun.

"That will be fine. Taking it your sore?" I ask.

"Yes no sex for a few centuries will do that to you." Sharon shuddered as she rubbed her vagina.

"And I'm not exactly on the small side. Here I'll lay down and let you two do as you wish." I say.

Once I did Sharon started a makeout session with Noire her hands immediately groping Noire's lovely soft breasts. I can even see a knee being pressed into Noire's honey pot.

I reach over and start playing with their lower lips. Watching Sharon suck on Noire's breast.

They moaned more enjoying themselves from this simple lesbian pleasure.

I lean over more and start sucking on Sharon's left breast.

She arched her back a little as the pleasure hit her. Her breast milk tasted really sweet almost like a vanilla milkshake.

She must be one of the rare ones. I give her a small smirk as I do it slowly to mess with her a little.

I hear her whimper slightly from the lack of stimulation seems she was enjoying having her breasts sucked.

I give in and suck a little harder even as I start fingering both of them. They started moaning louder as I felt them soaking my fingers. Hmm they were likely getting close now. Though next I'll let Noire impale herself on my dick she did want it after all.

I nibble at her nipple as they both came. I continued to finger them through their orgasms.

They continued to come as more milk jetted out of Sharon's breasts.

I remove my fingers and mouth after their orgasm was done. They looked like they enjoyed it.

Sharon then pulled me up for a makeout session even rubbing my back. "Thank you Zoey." She said as she cuddled against me after the kiss.

"You're welcome." I say to her. I lay there as they cuddle up to me. It was honestly too cute to resist. I then look up as the little tome pokes my forehead looking at me from above . "Hello." She looked so much like Scrappy when she was young it's freaking adorable.

"Hello. Is everything working fine?" I ask. When I first created Trixie she had some problems.

"Fine?..." She then reached and grabbed my cheeks. "Cheeks seem soft and stretchy they seem fine." Okay… So she having a few mental clarity issues…. Or that's just her being silly.

"Are your systems working fine?" I clarify. I'll have to go through everything to make sure everything was right later when she's back in her book form.

"Yes most are operating fine. Some bits of code need streamlining but most are operating within parameters." She told me still looking at me from above.

That's good. I'll go over it later. "Run a system check on your capability with the Cyan network."

Her eyes flash through several colors. "Done capability around 95% along with two other networks. Redacted Special network and Tome sharing Network." Odd… Where did she get all that…. Fucking Scrappy… What the heck other surprises have you woven in my little darling. You're making sure I stay on my toes aren't you? You sure are impressing me and showing off how your like me. Though your stealthier about it.

"Enter the Cyan Network with the passcode I already put in you." I say.

"Done access into the Cyan Network granted. Now what?" She looked at me slightly confused.

"Inform all the tomes connected to it to not inform anyone of your existence under the order of C84349E." I ordered..

"Done. My system name is Fluffles Cinnamon Smith did you set that?" No I didn't but it's too cute for me to want to change it and it saves me from thinking of one.

"No but that will be your name from now on." I say to her with a soft smile.

She giggles rubbing her face my bust. She was just too cute.

I chuckle. "Also from now on I'll need you to start taking notes for everything along with everyone's information." I say. Knowing Trixie she'd sort everything out finding out where I am.

Fluffles then sits on my chest as I feel a high energy scan ripple outwards like a sonar. "Done Analysis complete uploading data by nation. Completion time two hours." So she got a few tricks up her sleeves interesting.

I guess she has her own little perks. "Good job." I say.

"Yes also Trixie has sent me a message apparently Saria has a girlfriend or is it a fiance? Don't know the difference. But the main part of the message was to stay safe and keep us posted." Fluffles told me causing my blood to boil a little.

"Hmm." Did she now. I'll go and check on her from the shadows once I figure out how to travel again. Since my chant didn't work for me to leave.

I then feel a familiar presence behind me. "You have any idea how long it took to find you while Horny Zoey? Way too freaking long."

"I haven't been gone for more than a few days." I say looking behind me.

It was Cu in her loli form. "Well it's been over a milenia in my domain and I'm horny don't you want to fuck just as much as I do?" She pouted glaring at me. Guess I'm one of her go to people for a fuck when that itch won't go way. At least she's in my prefered form right now.

"I do but I want to know something." I say.

"Hmm and what would that be that you'd need to ask one of the great old one? Regardless your good company and entertainment so I will hear you out." She said taking a seat on the bed switching to sexy bedwear.

"I have two questions. One am I turning into an ancient like I think I am and two. How do I teleport between dimensions. I know there's a special way for Ancients and normal teleportation won't work for that."

"Simple answer yes. Now as for the second I can give you the information rather quickly by simply touching our foreheads together." She said as she crawled up to me. "Don't worry about this place I'll send some of my forces to clean this place up for you."

I notice how Noire and Sharon was put to sleep. "Don't have them do it too quickly now. Can't change this place too quickly and I was already going to clean this place up. So you wouldn't really need to send those troops." I say.

"Hmm alright I'll have them on stand by just in case. Now are you ready? I'll I want in exchange for this information is a good hard fuck I know you'll be all too happy to give." She was right I can't deny someone who willingly wants to get fucked.

"How many children have I bred you for already?" I question as I got up to give her the screwing she wanted.

"About four as of recently but now will be different now that you're an ancient the child will likely be a lot stronger." Cu told me as she positioned herself over my dick.

"My body is still reconstructing itself so who knows." I say.

She licked my ear before whispering into it. "Just call my name when you want to put another baby in me. Our children are already terrifying my family."

I smirk at her. "I should be saying that due to how busy I mostly am."

She returned it and twirled a finger in my hair. "I'd say so. We make a scary combination I'd say. How about we both got to max while we fuck. Nothing like fucking and breeding at full power." Hmm tempting.

"Sure why not." I say smirking.

We both hit our max Cu's eyes going amber while I went as far as I could safely with the other two here.

I'll do a few quick rounds with her. " **Overclock**." I muttered before I started laying into her.

"Oh fuck yes keep giving it to me like this you horny Slut!" Cu Screamed as her walls clamped down and vibrated hard on my shaft.

I barely heard her before the split second skills kicked in. "Sure you aren't talking bout yourself?" I ask as they set in. To her I'd just be filling her up while to me I'd be screwing her.

She quickly began sucking on my breasts giving me even more stimulation now. Though I barely felt it due to the speed I was going. I screwed her hard and fast. By the time the skills were wearing off I've came in her a few times with Cu having one long orgasm.

In the end my head was resting on the chest of Cu's adult form. "Now that was great but who's to say we both aren't horny sluts at times." Cu was gently stroking my head as I was recovering from the after glow of sex and the skill usage.

"Hmm I prefer to think of myself as a nymph or breeder to be honest." I say as I look over. I see that Fluffles wasn't put to sleep like the others. Though she was by the desk on her tome. I guess I made her defense system quite up there.

"Yeah you are though I'd say you'd have a fun time being a goddess breeder maybe try fucking Zues's wife next just to knock him down a peg. Also your tome is strong but nah she's too adorable so that's what Scrappy looked like as a little kid." Cu pointed out while a hand patted my butt. Which reminds me given how informed Cu is.

"Yes. She did something with her Runes. I'll be cleaning my system of them soon to get them out." I'll be having a 'talk' with Scrap when I see her next time.

"Hmm I see though you got most of them out aside from the ones that protect against various spells. Still she had her thirteen birthday recently. Don't worry my kid Alex was there for her.." I stare at her as I hear I missed another one.

"That's good she was there." I say. I knew I was going to miss it anyways. I'll make her a gift to give her once she hits 18. I'll make sure it's a good one and it'll have the first hint she'd need in the letter I'll write with it.

"Yeah Alex is becoming her main steady mother figure in her life. We both know Noire is too clingy and overprotective for Scrappy to listen to her half the time. Still one could hope they heal that broken relationship at some point. Also turns out you still retain some Old blood traits. Namely you still have access to HDD full burst and Chaos Alignment. The latter is the only one you can potentially use right now though we'd need to expose you to some anti-Share crystals or demonic elements to gain it. Sounds fun but before I forget here's the info you wanted." Cu then touched our foreheads together giving me the information I desired.

"Thank you but if you haven't forgot I have been shot full of antishare crystals due to some people are fucking idiots in not learning its not going to work with me."

"Hmm then you'd need only a small push to activate it. Anger, rage, hate, or most violent negative emotions are usually the emotional trigger for Chaos alignment. Thinking of candy heart for a few moments should do the trick. Note this will give you a darker frame of mind while increasing your demonic and hellish magic in short your fighting style should love it." Cu told me. Hmm if it gives me an edge it should be fun… Also If it makes me like a demon lord I'd enjoy fucking with people in it just to scare the shit out of them.

"That wouldn't do. If it didn't work when I saw Candy last just thinking of her wouldn't work." I comment lazily.

"Umm I can always give you some quick nightmares and flash memories to stoke it." So a few mental attacks? Well I do have mental defences to keep her from going too far.

"I doubt you could get it to go far enough to effect me. I'll just let time do it's job and I'll unlock the form somewhere down the road." I say.

"Alright but when you do the world my shit itself given how powerful you are." Cu said patting my head.

"It'll only give them a few more nightmares." I say waving her off.

"Oh like I give so many virgin's and tame girls nightmares of tentacle sex?" I stare at her… Now that's just weird.

"I don't get why you even started that nonsense. Is it because of your original form I've heard about?"

"Yes before I took on this better looking and more comfortable form. And I'm the person I am now because of my Arfy. I'd be more or less an isolationist without her keeping to myself more than not fucking with those that piss me off. Like my dick head brother." Cu rolled her eyes at that. Yeah her brother is a dick.

"He is definitely one. Say are you satisfied?" I ask.

"Let me rephrase the question are you satisfied Zoey? We both have similar appitates for sex you know at least in one go." She isn't wrong we went at it for a couple more days.

"Well I'm definitely fine for now due to I've been screwing people all morning." I say.

"Yeah while Arfy was too lazy to do me and my other girls a bit preoccupied right now. So yeah I'm still horny." Cu said kissing my breasts more in dominating mode now. Guessing she needs to be doing the fucking now.

"You're more of a nymph than I am." I say to her.

"Hey blame it on my upbring and being old as heck." She pouts rubbing my back door. Not that I haven't taken anything back there before but it's still weird to feel it now. If it was Liz I always prefered getting railed in my vagina than my tighter ass.

"If you want me to screw you again I can. I just need you to refresh my skills." I say.

"True but I want to have one round of doing the screwing. It's no fun being on the receiving end all day." Cu told me as she rolled me over getting on top of me though she wasn't aggressive about it.

"Fine fine. Just don't think you'd be doing it often." I say. I'll want to be in someone while I was screwed at least.

As if reading my thoughts Cu made a copy of someone or someone for me to put pick in as she started plowing me slow at first and picking up the pace soon after. "Hmm we'll see after I do you. Someone like you needs to be in the right mood and done the right way."

"And what told you I was the submissive one at all? I've never been willingly." I say.

"I know been taking care of a Cyan heart in my domain. You all prefer being on top but sometimes enjoy having someone you trust take the reins occasionally." Well she isn't wrong I did that with Liz a couple times.

"Yeah once every few thousand years minimum." I say.

"Hmm sound reasonable then you got a nice tight hole back here." Cu told me as she took me harder. Damn she's good makes me wonder how it'd be if I had a vagina to fit it. But Eh I like my dick. But she better cuddle with me afterwards.

"That's because I rarely let anyone take me there. I mean hell I'd rather be the one screwing." I say to her. It is true that I greatly prefer to do the screwing instead.

"Hmm so in a threesome you rather be in the back screwing the rest into the next I take it. But don't worry I'll treasure the privilege to do you back here when you're in the mood." Cu told me pounding harder into me.

I grunt. "You're fucking right I'd rather be in the back."

"True next time I'll fuck your counter part with you fucking my ass. I'm about to cum brace yourself." She said as I felt a rush of cum and what felt like small beads fill me up I even taste some come out of my mouth… It was soo fucking good even the feeling of being filled was amazing… Please tell me I'm not getting addicted but part of me doesn't mind. Guess I still have that bimbo side after all.

"And when the hell could you cum so damn much?" I ask as I noticed I basically did the same thing to the copy.

"Never fucked you in the ass if I remember right. I can control how much I come if I really want to and this time I wanted to fill you up to the brink." She told me as she rubbed my bloated belly.

"Guess you wanted to do it after I've did it to you several times." I say as my stomach started deflating both due to the Ancient genes and my metabolism.

"Yeah. By the way did you feel what felt like small beads might have seeded you by accident." Wait so those beads were like eggs or something. Urgh this sucks and I'm guessing they might not slide out easily.

I glare at her. "Why were there those in the first place?" I say a bit peeved about it.

"I usually prepare them before hand for those with that kink. Was planning on doing Arfy before she changed her mind. Don't worry I can remove them and transfer them to another host easily. Got anyone in mind you want to have stuff with these?" At that I get an evil Idea as Cu quickly extracted them from me. The only question is can she bring more to the table than what she put in me. I'm gonna enjoy messing with some people.

"Well I doubt most of them are alive anymore but put the rest in Linda for now." I say. I'll find out about what she can bring at another time.

She snaps her fingers and they disappeared. "Eh I've restored them before sending them. She should be stuff within a week given how fast these grow but since they took more or your DNA they'd more so be your kids."

"Alright." I say simply. Still a little peeved at how she did this without asking or warning to begin with.

"Want to fuck me as hard as you want as compensation?" She offered bending over.

"I guess but I doubt it would be compensation for me if you want it that way."

"Guess your right anything you can think of wanting for compensation within reason?" She asked sitting down on my dick.

"Hmm. How about you just owe me a favor in the future when I need it." I say to her.

"Hmm sure that works for me. So anything else you'd like to do today?" Cu as her insides where massaging my dick.

"Other than the normal stuff for today. Also don't you have things to do instead of being here all day?"

"Yeah have some people to help with assholes and might need to warn Emma later about her kids. Also she wanted me to make a Neko version of you. Anyways you know how to call me if you want me. I'll be coming around to check on and chat with you so you don't get lonely and so your dick has a good quality outlet." Cu told me as she began bouncing on my dick.

"You're saying it like I don't have everyone here for both those options." I say smirking.

"Well not everyone can keep up with you and crazy like's crazy." She smirks at me as I lean over the bed thrusting into her slowly just enjoying the sensation of being in her one of a kind body.

"True but I don't need them to keep up if there's many of them." I say screwing her hard like she wanted.

"Oh yeah makes sense what is I just want to be fucked by you then since not many with a dick can do me like you?" Cu said using my breasts as hand holds.

"Then you can come over whenever you want." I say to her.

"Good now I reset your skills for the hour. Say you give it to me like before then?" She says before sucking on my breasts.

"Deal. I want to make sure your insides are arranged." I say smiling down at her.

"You know it Futa Queen. Maybe I should teach you a tentacle spell for holding bitches that otherwise be too much trouble." She tells me as I get a sudden urge to do it the old fashion way grinding our vaginas together.

I ignore it due to how good it felt to rail into her body. "I guess it would help but some of the fun would be taken out of it then." I say.

"Of utterly ravaging a bitch into submission? I can give you a list to go after once your done here if you want." Cu offered and that sound like some good fun.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer." I say.

"Alright I'll have a Stalker or Rift tearer deliver you the list along with some alt versions if the other's are taken or you want to lay low. You should deal with a Crystal River due to her being a bit of a bitch. Also she challenged you to a race to see who fucks who. Even though she pretty much pissed herself once I showed my power. Apparently she didn't believe in gods before then." Cu said with an evil smirk.. I sorta get why she likes fucking with humans it's really fun when they get mouthy.

"Didn't believe in gods before hand? She does know I'm a goddess myself?" I ask.

"Oh know she thinks you're like my avatar or champion that she can beat and turn into her personal sex slave for fun. DId I mention she's also a serial killer and futa?" Cu just added more fuel to the fire for me to give this bitch a lesson. In who's top dog.

I laugh a little. "Your avatar or champion. Hell I can even give you a run for your money. She doesn't know who she's trying to fuck with to be honest."

"All the more reason to play along with that. It's sweeter in the end when she realizes she's completely fucked. Though there also is a bitch named Cinder that's a hot piece of ass. You can hire a girl named Neo to help you with underground work.. Abiet you have to ravage her the lesbian way as she doesn't like dicks but that shouldn't be too hard for you to do that way." So I have to go straight lesbain for that? Eh I don't care. A fuck is a fuck. Or.. I can get Scrappy to do it for me.

"Alright just give me a list later and all the info with them." I say to her. I might have Scrappy due the Neo portion.

"Will do. Want me to give Scrappy some tests while I'm at it?" Cu offered rubbing my breasts.

"Sure but wait a few years before doing so alright." I say.

"Will do also how bad can I fuck with her? Can I push her to her mental limits of sanity and despair?" I can see an evil glint in Cu's eye but Scrappy would deal with this shit sooner or later just.. I want no permanent damage done to her mind.

"Nothing permanent." I say making it clear.

"Define permanent as some may call needing a millennia of treatment not permanent." Ooookay need to be really to the point and close loopholes with her for Scrappy's sake.

"Nothing that makes it go over 50 years of treatment."

"Okay so some mild mind breaking at most then. Okay gonna go plan some stuff by! Might make copy of one of my rivals to fuck Scrappy." She then teleported away before I could get another word in.

I groan as I sit up and clean myself. The other two then woke back up.

Sharon shook her head to clear out the grogginess. "What happened?"

"An acquaintance of mine came by and said hi." I answer. How did Cu find me so quickly anyways?

"Must have been powerful then to put us to sleep like that. Can I cuddle with you please, I feel a little cold." Sharon asked moving closer to me.

"Sure." I say laying back down and opening my arms.

She quickly dives into my arms and into my warm embrace. She was soo cute when she wanted attention.

I chuckle. "I've never asked but how old are you?" I ask.

"I'm about to hit about 2,239 here soon. I know It means I'm old as heck. But hey I can still keep up." She tells me as I just stare at her.

"I'm older than you are child." I joked with her.

"Huh? I was only Two hundred roughly before all this went down." So by CPU standards a damn infant mostly.

"I'm nearly 20 thousand by now." I say. I haven't paid much attention to be honest.

"That's like the older CPU's here to be honest though I think they are more around 10k." Sharon told me so she's the youngest?

"Ah. How old is Noire here?" I ask as she snuggled to me also. I just want to know her exact age.

"She's around 11,689 currently. Plutia is the eldest of the main four." Sharon told me giving Noire a gentle kiss.

"Ah. I don't know how much she'd be like herself. She may be able to recover almost fully within a few thousand years. I know she'd have a part of herself within a few years."

"That's better than before. I hope this dimension by then is a lot better. You going to be busy soon?" Sharon asked cuddling up to me.

"Maybe. I do need to do a few things guaranteed but that can wait for later or tomorrow." I say.

"Good because I don't want to be alone right now. Now when I'm with child already." Sharon clinged to me crying a little.

"Hey it's fine. And even if I go do something I'll be gone a few hours max." I say comforting.

"That's what they said and they never came back." Sharon sobs.

I rub at her back. "Just trust me alright. I can give you something to show you want I'm doing if it quells

your fears." I say.

"It would give me some piece of mind given the rest just ran off with a few words." At least she's agreeing with me.

I hold my hand up and do my best on creating something that we made years ago. A screen about the size of a small cellphone and a small sphere about half an inch across materialized. For not seeing one of these for so long I did alright. The small sphere then floated up and the small camera started looking around while it floated up and down while moving. Going through it's system checks. "Here. There are options on it to make the sphere invisible, shielding it, and a camera option you can manually use." I say handing her the small screen.

"Interesting to it's like a screen and drone right. It gets the job done. You sure can make strange stuff Zoey." That I can and as payment I'm hoping to just hold her a bit longer like this.

"My nation did have quite abit of time to make gadgets like this but we haven't made this one in a long time." I say. We quite making them due to we needed the resources elsewhere.

"Hmm shame parents and the like would love this stuff to keep an eye on things at home or their kids or persons of interest." She's not wrong they are handy for that stuff. Hmm might have one watc-... No wait she might blow it up or a shadow higher up would wreck it if it tails her to a secure check point.

Well unless I create a top of the line one. If I do that and code it to her aura I doubt many would notice. Well only the powerful beings could tell.

Hopefully Omega isn't a dick about it if he sees it. I know Lia won't care much after she figures out it's mine.

"We might start making them again. The war did let out a few months ago." I say. I assign Trixie on the task to make a blueprint for what I wanted. She'd do better than I due to her knowledge.

"Might see if I can get a few after we get out of here so I can keep an eye on the candidates…. How am I supposed to tell Uni her sister is pretty much gone mentally currently." I see Sharon looking down as she mentions that.

"Well from what I noticed when Noire isn't thinking about servicing me. She does act decently enough. We can tell Uni that her sister is healing. Which is partly true."

"Yeah the best for now. Still I'm against direct contact for now given how damaged her mental state is she might try to convince Uni to service you too." Well I wouldn't mind but it would be too close to corision for my liking.

"You're saying it like it's a horrible thing." I say to her.

"Hey they are still under age only got them out of stasis recently. The eldest are still well under the age of consent. I rather her not pressure a kid to start doing that stuff at a young age. You'd really bone a child?" Sharon pokes my cheek mildly annoyed. And yeah.. I don't do kids that's my one hard limit.

Well I have screwed Claire and I have screwed beings in loli bodies. I didn't really ask for the age of that jackal. "What is the age of consent here? And it's dependable on the boning." I ask knowing it's different everywhere. And even if I were to do it with a child I won't penetrate most of them.

"About 16-19 depending on the guardian's decision. Some might give it when they hit puberty." Sharon told me. So it's fairly strict here.

"Hmm so it's abit more strict than I'm used to. Where I'm from it's 12." I say. While yes it used to be 16 for a few hundred years it dropped to 12. It's been that way for the last 12 thousand years.

"Hmm I see I'll keep an eye on them then but they should be old enough by the time we go over. Still be weary of the CPU hunters they are a dangerous group but most aren't too competent from what I've encountered." Sharon said getting into my lap as Noire began sucking on my dick.

"So I wouldn't be aloud to do anything with em huh. You do know I won't be remembering the age of consent, correct? Honestly I'm too used to the age of 12 since it's been that way for the last 12 thousand years in my nation." I say and with how the nations are I'm even surprised it's that high in the consent.

"Yeah I know just make sure they know what they are getting into alright. I'm just spouting how it was before all this now if you can fuck it or fit your dick in them they are legal… I once say a four year old raped because she said yes thinking they were going to give her food… I saved her and she survived but it left her emotionally scarred.. That girl was Isabel Falchion or IF as she goes by now. Just please don't corner her or push her into it. She still hasn't really moved past that day to be honest." So that shit happened to the IF here? Wonder if she's stoic or still the same more or less.

"I can change her memory of it if you or her want it. Now removing the memory would be impossible but replacing it a lot easier." I bring the option up.

"Yeah I tried that but those damn futa's did something to her to force her to remember what really happened. Even now the nightmares never stopped they made sure like they promised she'd never forget. Even still subconsciously the trauma may still remain. I suspect they may have shoved a memory chip in her head while she was young.. Can't confirm it and we don't have the doctors or tech to remove it right now." Okay then looks like the expert is going to take a look then.

"I can solve it. Don't worry. Just have her sent here. Now I'll have to replace the memory with an experience with me." I tell her. I might actually be able to do it from here with Fluffles.

Sharon nods and holds up her hand making a small orb appear. "Paragon please send IF to my current location please and if needed send CC2 to help watch over the candidates."

"Would you like me to do it? I can even have it that me changing her memory never happened." I say before a flash came through the room and IF was standing there. I have to say she does look great especially out of the other IFs I know and screwed..

Sharon gave me a nod so IF didn't know. She had a better bust at least one cup size up a high B maybe low C she was average not on the big side but she dressed in a way that accentuated her figure nicely. Still she had that blue trench coat and leaf bow in her hair. She just pulled off her look the best so far. "So what do you all need me here for?"

I held my hand up sending out a small pulse knocking her out but I made the energy hold her in place. I had fluffles copy her memories over and had her start on removing the chip. Which I informed her of a magic to teleport the small object to her. While she did that I quickly went through IF's memories and took out the one I was looking for and simulating one that she did it with me instead back then. I made sure it was as pleasant as I could make it. I then made sure every trace of the former memory was erased. When I was done I woke her up making it seem like it never happened and she just showed up. I wonder if she'd greet us differently.

"Okay that was weird… You know your dick is smaller than I remember it being. Still on the big side though. Still in no hurry to jump on it though given how bad it stretches you down there." IF tells me as she casually lays down on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

I massage Noire's head as I got close. "Well it has been awhile and you were younger and I won't force you to do anything. Though you can't deny even if it stretches you it feels great. Till the next day anyways." I say.

"Yeah when your sore as heck. I rather deal with something more manageable." Can't blame her for that one.

"Well I can give you something to take the pain away in the morning. I've gotten a higher level of healing recently. I know how to take away the soreness." I say. I tap on Noire's head to basically warn her I'm cumming.

"Fine but can you do anal I don't feel like getting kocked up right now." IF said pulling her shorts down a tossing off her coat before rolling onto her belly.

After Noire got done drinking my cum she looked satisfied. I then crawl over to IF. "How prepped do you want to be?" I ask her.

"Fairly lubed up with your tongue. You did say you loved rim jobs last time." Crap overlooked that small detail. Can I make Compa do it?

"Hmm. Last time was awhile ago and I don't remember saying that." I say. Though where is Compa now? "Would you mind if I did it with my finger?" I ask.

"Not really but I prefer tongue down there before anything goes in there but I won't complain much." At least she wasn't being too picky.

I guess I can do what she wants. I summon up some water and I send it into her bowels making sure to clean the inside of her first.

She shivers but lets out a moan as the water rubbed against the pleasure spots within.

Once I knew she was clean I made the water to disappear before I leaned down to give her a quick rim job she wanted. I don't do them for a reason but I'll make an exception this once.

"Man that felt good. Okay I think I'm ready now." Bout time for some more fun.

I lean back up and position myself. I can use my cum and Noire's spit as extra lubricant. "Ready?" I ask.

"Yes. At least I think I'm ready enough just take it slow at first please." Well if she asked for a slow start that's what she'll get.

"Will do." I say as I slowly entered her. I entered a little before drawing back and thrusting forward. Slowly burying inch by inch.

She moaned loudly as I buried myself into her. She still felt nice and tight.

Looks like she hasn't done it for quite some time. I move her legs so she was doing the splits. I then start doing long slow thrust into her. Getting her warmed up for the real fucks ahead though I'll need to get to work later. Get those Gravemind or what ever up and running to help restore order.

At hearing her moans I started thrusting harder and I start fingering her. I wonder if she's like Lucy at all. That nymph really loved anal sex a lot I wonder if Emma has tamed her yet? I know I tried my best and it didn't work out only made her hornier.

Guess I'll find out when I chat with them again. I know Emma would be trying her best to tame her. I use the hand that's not fingering IF to hold her waist to fuck her better.

I kick up the pace as I started getting closer wanting us to cum around the same time. I might take this IF to see Emma as her Aura is close to Emma's IF… Oh this might be mean but I can mask this IF with the same as her IF. That would be funny to see her run out to greet her friend only to find a stranger.

Though I'd have to see if IF would agree to play the part. I feel her clench around my fingers and member as she came. I kept plowing her throughout it.

She was a good lay. I leaned down and kissed her neck pulling her onto me as she rested from her Orgasm. Let it never be said I'm not romantic to my partners before and after sex.

"You ready to be stuffed?" I asked softly while I sucked on her neck.

"Yes.. Fill me up good, Cum right in my ass. Though Um can you um splatter some of it on me. I find getting plastered by cum sexy if the individual is someone I trust/like mostly you for now." So I'm on her that list that's good to know.

"As you wish Milady." I say as I pull out and let the first few spirts of cum cover her. I then hilt back inside her to let the rest out.

"Soo good thanks Zoey." IF said moaning in bliss.

"You are very welcome. If you want to do it again in the future just ask alright." I say using a small healing spell so she'd be a lot less sore in the morning.

"Will do. Now don't you have some old tech stuff to get working again?" Right need to go tend to the graveminds.

"Yes I do. Do you want me to bring you back to your last location?" I ask her as I pull out of her and cleaned myself.

"I'm fine laying here for now. Best not expose the kids to this yet." IF tells me as Sharon gently held her.

"That's fine. I'll see you three lovely ladies later." I say giving them each a peck. They were such lovely company. After that I head to the first gravemind nearby on the list, closest one gets done first.

Now the main two things. Are there many enemies and how are they turned on.

I'll find out when I get there. I eventually arrive at the place looking like a run down hotel. Guessing the control point is either inside or under it. Probably a cover for it.

"Hmm." I hummed as I walked in. Guess I'll have to find out.

As I get in I feel something prick at my mind it almost felt like it was trying to see who I was or communicate. ' _Who are you little one? It's been soo long.'_

I chuckle. Little one eh. I'm most likely the most powerful thing here. "The name's Zoey Lucifer Smith. And you are?"

' _The gravemind you were likely sent to seek it's been a long time since I've had pleasant visitors you'll play with me won't you?'_ She asked cutely sounding a bit sad as well.

"Depending on your version of play is." I say as I walked.

' _I take it board and video games are off the table and sex… well you'd know why when you see me.'_ She spoke I'd definetly say sex I'd be willing to give but gaming is fun to me as well.

"And where exactly are you?" I ask as I use my energy to find the location.

' _I'm way under ground in my chamber their should be some kind of entrance hidden by a latch to take you down or you can just teleport or portal 10 miles down.'_ At least I got a lock on her now.

Hmm. Once my energy located the room I teleported down. I shiver a little. That's going to take a little to get used to.

The next thing I know I saw someone in a pod hooked up to a several cables runes and other markings covering her body… I remember one of the generals pushing for something like this turn fallen warriors into powerhouses for war machines… I objected because those who die shouldn't be brought back to live as a tool of war. It made me a little sick to see it myself.

Hmm. I let my energy out and go over to her. Maybe I can do something about it now.

"Hello are you finding everything alright." I could see her mouth moving from inside the pod connected to a much larger machine but her voice was projected through speakers.

"Yes. Though I can try to fix you. Though it will come with a price." I say. I may be nice enough to do it but I won't do it for free.

"Interesting no ones offered this before. But what's the price?" She asked me cautiously.

I tap on my chin thinking. "I'll almost rewrite your body to allow you to do as you wish. But you'll be working under me." I offer.

"At least it'll be better than being in this pod for an eon. The other graveminds were turned into this while still alive I was practically dead when they did this to me. But it's still a cruel fate. I'm the first of them I'm still unsure of the full extent of what they did to us as I haven't been able to move much." She tells me her eyes covered still be a VR mask/display.

"Then you accept? If so it will be better for you to be asleep for this. Now what body do you wish for?" I ask. I can give her the same body or one of a goddess or demigod. Hmm. Maybe I can make her of a demigod of mine.

"I'm unsure. I have little ideas of other bodies. And yes I accept a change in management isn't all that bad." Hmm I'll need to explain her options to her then.

"Well I can give you a body of a demigod." I say. She'd be stronger that way instead of giving her a body of a goddess.

"Hmm and I'd be immortal in terms of lifespan and not getting sick at least right?" She asked taking the carrot I was giving her.

"Yes." I say. I can give her at least a partial immortality.

"Then I'll take it. Better than rotting away slowly from an airborne bio virus." I could hear a bit of sass at the last part directed to something in the past.

"Alright. But I wasn't joking about you needing to sleep for this." I say as I let my energy lure her to sleep.

It surprisingly took very little to get her to fall asleep as if her body's strength had been drained over the years an almost living husk of what remained of a human preserved and strengthened by various means.

Hmm now I wonder which is easier making a new body or redoing hers. To do that I'll need to get in and examine her current body to see what I'm working with here.

I let my energy seep into her. Depending on the being it's always random but I redoing her body shouldn't be too hard. As it turns out some of the stuff on her body actually helped this along. And she was rather cute.

Once I hand my energy completely go through her whole body. I started changing it slowly. While it's my first time doing it this way I know enough to not fuck it up even if it will take me awhile.

Now it took me the better part of a few hours but I managed to get it done all that's left is unhooking her from this machine.

I touch the glass of the body. Making it and everything connected to her to disintegrate. Such vile stuff should never exist to begin with. Still hope we can gain something more than just a super soldier from all of this.

I then teleport her back to HQ while I made my way to the second one. When I got there it was much the same underground. But the pilot was sleeping this time. I wonder if I should just deal with them under what the first of them did sorta like the shadow lords almost.. Maybe never really looked much into them.

I teleport down and began to work on her. Same as the first though her body is in better condition than the first I guess she was more of a later gen Gravemind then.

I get done with her quicker teleporting her to HQ. I then quickly go to the next location and repeat with the rest. I counted 12 by the time I finished with the ones in Lastation.

I'll do the other's later. After I've taken care of the enemies in those places.

For now its heading home and checking on the new demigods working under me.

I teleport to the main lobby shocking a few people.

"Umm so this is um new." I hear a girl in a nurse outfit say as she takes care of a few kids.

"What people teleporting?" I ask.

"Yeah it's not an everyday thing here you know?" She does have a point for here at least.

"Very very true. Now I have to check on a few things. Have a good day." I say. They wave to me as I leave heading to my next destination.

I'll go and check the rooms I sent them to. I sent them all to the rooms that's meant for many people.

I already see the first one I sent here a violet haired girl with blue-cyan streaks in her hair. She was stretching getting used to moving again it seems.

"How do you feel?" I ask.

"Sore, stiff, and groggy all things you should feel when you're hooked into a machine half dead for who knows how long. Thanks for this chance by the way. Still have access to my gravemind stuff so that's a plus mostly." Guessing it's more of magic or telekinetic abilities. Maybe a network.

"You are welcome. I'll just be assigning you as the captain of your little group. I need you to inform the others when they wake the situation."

"Well I was around the captain rank back then not sure how things work now but I can do it. Any thing I need to know as I get myself back into shape?" She asked starting her work out.

Hmm. "Nothing I can think of for the moment. I'll inform you if I think of anything."

"Will do ma'am names Zelda Maxine Damage. Most back then called me Max Damage for reasons." She told me offering her hand to me.

"I bet I can out do you easily." I say smirking as I shook her hand.

"Maybe we'll need to have a little competition to decide that. But eh It's fun wrecking stuff that needs to go anyways right?" Zelda says smirking back at me. I don't mind a little stress relief.

I summon up one of my medium balls of energy. "I would love to but I wouldn't want to destroy another nation." I say. Well my power has increased a shit ton past what it was.

"Hmm Yeah I hear ya that would suck." Zelda told as her eyes were slowly drawn to my crotch. "Impressive bulge."

Why am I more hornier than normal. Must be because I'm a Goddess of Sex. "Yeah and it's painful when I get a boner in these damn pants."

"Mind if I help you with it then?" Zelda asked her hand pressed to unbutton my pants and she was basically only wearing a jumpsuit currently.

"Do as you wish." I say to her as I sit down on the bed. She then yanked down my pants licking my shaft to get me nice and ready before impaling herself on me.

"I'd either say you're a masochist or you're not used to your body." I say with how quickly she speared herself.

"The later mostly don't mind that stuff every now and then." She said as she gripped onto me hard as her body was getting used to doing this now. She basically slammed her virgin pussy on my monster dick.

"Yeah you should've prepared yourself at least." I say as she sunk down on me till I was hilted.

"I used to take way worse back then thought I could handle it. Just break me in slowly please." Zelda asked as her tunnel pleasantly clung tightly to me.

"I will don't worry." I say as I massaged her inner hip. I then start lifting up and down slowly.

"Thanks you still feel great. Mind if I play with your tits?" She asked as she rubbed them.

"I do try my best and Sure." I say as I took my shirt and bra off. She quickly latched on, Sucking on one while rubbing the nipple of the other one.

I continue to move her up and down till she was ready to move herself. A couple minutes later she was bouncing herself on my dick her pussy gripping me even tighter.

I used one of my hands to help her a little still but I used the other hand to rub at her clit.

She moaned louder as her walls constricted cumming on me hard enough to set off my own orgasm.

I held her down as I came. Filling her up as she clung to me.

"Sooo full. Damn your a good fuck." She panted as I filled her.

I chuckle. "Not many people aren't disappointed after I'm done with them."

"Well I can see why. Freaking old goddesses disliked sex a lot. Was hard back then to find a good lay unless you were willing to let a monster fuck you. They were always rough." Zelda leans more into me as she talks with me still hilted in her.

"Well you can always come to me while I'm here." I say.

"Your so tempting me. Hmm I might want you at least once a week just to satisfy that itch." She tells me as I get hard again.

Which I know she felt. "I won't complain."

"Keep going till I pass out if you want to use me as a cock sleeve." She gave me a cute giggle followed by a wink.

"Then I plan to." I say flipping us around. Even if she's a demigod she won't last more than a few rounds.

I start plowing her immediately enjoying this sensation from her immensely. I'll chalk this up to her paying me back for what I did.

I sucked on her neck as I plowed her. She passed out after the third round. I'll just have either her or one of the cleaning staff clean the mess. I'm surprised the others in the room are still asleep. Though I doubt they won't wake up horny from the smell.

If they want to fuck too I certainly won't mind as long as they want it. Well I at least got something done with all this sex.

I cleaned myself and got dressed before walking out. Maybe I should just laze around for the rest of the day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Still need one}

Thank you all for reading. Review and tell us what you think of this story so far.


End file.
